RWBYond Vale
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Look beyond the veil. Tell me what you see. Monsters and madmen ruling the powers that be. For when Remnant is threatened, a guardian will rise. They'll watch her to her end. Or until darkness dies. OCs in supporting and villain roles. RubyxJaune becomes official in chapter 83. All characters play some role.
1. RNJR meets Rio

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: It's finally here. This is my other fanfiction project for the RWBY off season. I have a lot of plans for this one so make sure to follow and favorite to see this through. While you're at it check out my other story STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen. I'm going to try to update both stories at least once a week maybe more if I have time. This story is picking up right where volume 3 left off. There will be an OC team of mine but only because I needed people to fulfill specific roles in the story. I'll introduce them throughout the first couple chapters. In the mean time here's team RNJR camping out on Patch.**

Chapter 1: You Expect to Make it in a Rinky Dink Ship?

Ruby lay down at the campfire her new team had set up for the night. She stared up at the stars replaying the events in her head. She hadn't been fast enough. Penny was dead. Pyrrha was dead. Ozpin was missing. Weiss risked away to Atlas. Blake on the run, lord knows where. Yang had lost her right arm and with it any drive to do anything. Beacon was gone. The CCT was gone and with it, long range communications. Cinder was still at large, there only lead was that she had attended Haven academy. Tensions were at an all time high. News spread slowly nowadays, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the Kingdoms started fighting again. Ruby and her companions had taken it upon themselves to go to Haven and do whatever it took to keep an all out war from breaking out.

They dubbed themselves team RNJR, and Ruby couldn't be happier that Nora, Jaune and Ren had accepted her invite to come along. But Ruby still felt like so many people were missing. Ruby had tried for months to cheer Yang up to no avail. Blake's wordless abandonment hit them hard. In the end Ruby thought it best to leave them behind, no need to get them involved if they weren't willing to find answers. Ruby hoped her father would understand. The fact that he hadn't caught up with them was proof that he did, at least on some level. It was just as Qrow said, she was destined to live the life of a warrior, and this was her war to win. No matter how far she had to go, no matter how much danger she put herself in, she'd fight to her last breath to keep from experiencing another loss. Maybe if she was finally able to protect someone she'd be able to sleep peacefully again.

That's not to say she never slept. But she often woke up from nightmares. But whereas others would be discouraged, or lose there minds over such things, Ruby was fueled by it. It's what kept her going. It's why she was there. She'd be damned if she just sat at home while the world crumbled around her. She knew the heroes journey was littered with tragedy but that made the happy endings all the more sweet.

The sun started to rise from the east signaling the end of her watch. She woke Nora up first then Ren. She found out early on that her two companions were used to tragedy. To them Pyrrha was just another, no, a last straw I friends and family they have lost. Jaune took her death the hardest. She had loved him and he was beginning to love her. Thankfully Nora and Ren were there to pull him out of his depression. Now he was strong and confident that they wouldn't let her sacrifice go to waste. Ruby admired his resolve and he was the first person she contacted when she decided to go on, what may very well be a suicide mission. He had also supplied the boat they would use to get to Mistral. It was docked on the east coast of patch. It would take another hour to walk there at the pace they had gone on the day before.

Jaune was the last to wake, having had the previous watch, and the team continued on there way making early morning small talk while Ren made some instant tea for them. Ruby thanked whatever god might be out there that Ren had the foresight to bring such provisions. It didn't take them long to get to the docks, which were already packed with the hustle and bustle of fisherman and merchants fulfilling their early morning routines.

When they arrived at the boat Ruby nearly laughed. "You expect us to travel all the way to Mistral in that?" The boat was a small sail boat that was probably older than anyone they knew. The paint was faded, the wood chipped, the sail-though still in one piece-was yellow when it was obviously originally white.

"That's what I said!" Nora said joining in on the laughter.

"Actually you said that the boat was a perfect match for him." Ren corrected. "He took offense to that." Jaune was noticeably displeased with their having fun at his expense.

"Well sorry my family didn't have a better boat available that I knew how to use." Jaune huffed.

"It's…fine." Ruby started. "We can take it to Vale and maybe find someone who can take us to Mistral from there."

"Hey she might not look pretty but she has it where it counts." Jaune defended.

"Well, the waters to Mistral are deadly, plus I don't know if we could pack enough food for the trip." Ruby stated.

"We can eat fish. I have nets and other fishing supplies in there." Jaune still defended.

"Hey kids, what are doing with a boat like that?" A voice called out. He was tall, a little taller than Jaune, with a lithe build. His torso wrapped in linen cloth accentuating his chest muscles. He wore a blue trench coat with light green trim. His navy blue hair combed back and styled in the front. His sky blue eyes were focused and inquisitive. The handle to a large broadsword could be seen from behind his left shoulder. Ruby guessed him to be in his early twenties. There was something she recognized about him.

"We're going on a trip to somewhere pretty far away." Jaune answered. The stranger put his hand on his chin.

"You expect to make it in a rinky dink ship like that?" The stranger asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? The ships not that bad, is it?" Jaune said more to himself than anyone around him.

"Probably because it's a good question." The stranger answered. "And I would know I've been on these seas my entire life." The stranger but his foot-clad in a dark blue boot-on to a crate and put his elbow to his knee. "Haven is a long ways away, and the Grimms of the sea are not to be taken lightly, especially for a couple sophomore Beacon students."

"How did you know where we were going? For that how do you know we're from Beacon" Nora asked.

"It's my business to know potential clients, besides the Vytal Festival is televised. My name is Rio Azul, sea-huntsman extraordinaire and recent graduate of Beacon Academy.

 **AN: So this could be the start of something beautiful. Rio is and OC of mine who is going to get a couple moments to shine down the road. I originally drafted this story after volume 2 and wanted it to take place after the Vytal Festival. So I put it off until volume 3 ended so naturally this is going to be way different than my original outline. In my first outline Rio and his team were going to be the hot new team during RWBY's second year but with Beacon gone I decided to make them older. Next time we'll either catch up with Weiss or Blake whichever one I feel like writing first, so probably Weiss because I have a clearer idea for that right now. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Weiss meets Natalie

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I know I'm late, but on top of building a new computer and the usual university course work, I decided last minute to change the perspective of this chapter. I had a lot of fun contemplating Weiss relationship with her family and a lot of this chapter came from two questions: How do I get Weiss out of Atlas? And Why is she the heiress and not Winter? Both answers were surprisingly easy.**

Chapter 2: Do you really think he can hide you away as a receptionist?

Weiss was miserable and everything's a mess. Beacon was gone. Vale was under wraps with Ironwood standing in as its protector with Ozpin still missing. The Atlas council wanted to march up to Mistral and demand answers. Winter had taken Ironwod's place as the leader of the military standing in Atlas. She was currently busy convincing the council from going to war which appeared to be a full time job. Luckily Winter could be persuasive. It's probably why Ironwood put her in charge. She had garnered a reputation that now when people talked about her they didn't talk about the estranged daughter of Sturm Schnee. They didn't talk about her as part of the richest family in all of remnant. No that was Weiss, when they talked about Winter they talked about Atlas Specialist who graduated from the academy with the highest marks the school had seen in its 80 year history. People thought she was perfect. Weiss thought she was perfect. She was beautiful, cunning, and powerful, at the age of 23 she was able to hold court with council members, stand shoulder to shoulder with headmasters and go toe-to-toe with legendary huntsmen. But Weiss wasn't Winter.

Weiss was cold and alone. Blake was gone, didn't even say a word. Yang and Ruby were back home on Patch so at least they'd be safe. Neptune and his team had went back to Haven, as one of the few teams who were at ground zero they had a lot of responsibility. The CCT was down and although communication hadn't stopped it was much slower. Too slow to keep rumors from spreading within kingdoms. Too slow to explain to everyone what had happened before they made up their own theories about the events, and now the fact that Ironwood was still in Vale with his forces, gave credence to the rumor that Vale really was under occupation and the story about the hackers from Mistral was fluff to keep Atlas from going to war with Vacuo. It also didn't help that the council held Haven responsible for the current state of affairs.

Team FNKI had helped. At least half their members were there to see it happened. Weiss actually found herself conversing with the eccentric team quite often these days. That was as long as she wasn't working as her father's receptionist. She wondered if this is what Winter feared. Winter was the original heiress. After her first year at the academy Father cut her off from her allowance. Winter didn't need his money she developed a taste for simpler things that came with a military lifestyle. After her second year he forbid the sisters from contacting each other. It was at this time that he began parading Weiss around as his "favored daughter." After Winters third year, he publically denied her the SDC. She didn't care, she was exploring the world and becoming stronger. She never cared for the SDC or the life of a business owner. After her final year when she officially joined the military, father was furious and powerless. Winter had made her own path. Weiss desired to follow it as a huntress, to get out of her father's shadow and claim the freedom she craved. A freedom even greater than the one Winter had achieved. Weiss would take over the company one day. It was still in the legislature that if a Schnee is eligible to take over the company following the previous owner's death or retirement they have every right to take control. Weiss and Winter both knew about this clause and agreed to give Weiss control when the time came. Speak of the devil.

"Winter?" Weiss said burying her enthusiasm. Winter had come to the SDC in full military gear. At her side was a woman wearing a white cloak with red and green trimming on every seam of her outfit. Her hood was down revealing a blonde shoulder length hair framing her face and dark green eyes the color of pines.

"Hello Weiss, I have some words for father. Is he in his office?"

"Yes, he's on lunch break right now."

"Perfect, I think I'll surprise him." She then turned and gestured to her companion. "This is Natalie Blanche. She's a Huntress, Atlas born Beacon graduate. She has something to discuss with you." Winter then took her leave turning back just for a second to gaze sadly at her sister.

"Pleased to meet you Weiss." Natalie said with a polite smile.

"So what is it you want to discuss?"

"Oh nothing much, just that war is inevitable, your leader is going to get herself killed, and I was sent here to bring you to Mistral so that you can help us prevent what happened at Beacon from happening at Haven."

The news shocked Weiss more than anything. "What?"

"Oh sorry to just drop a bomb on you like that but I find it's better to rip Band-Aid's off quickly."

"That was not a Band-Aid. And what do you mean about Ruby, is she in trouble?"

"Not at the moment but according to operation Gold Standard, we have about three months left before everything goes to hell…again."

"What's operation Gold Standard? Why are you here for me? Where's Ruby?"

"I'll explain later, we're collecting all the students that were at Beacon during the crisis, probably out on the ocean by now."

"Is she safe?"

"Safe is always a relative term in Remnant. I don't know who all is with her but I know who they sent to look after her. She's in as good of hands as possible."

"Who's they?"

"General Ironwood, some guy named Branwen, headmaster Felix of Shade and of course Ozpin about 20 minutes before he went missing."

Weiss was so excited by this but curved her enthusiasm with a frown. "I can't, my father won't let me do anything except work and study."

"Do you really think he can hide you away as a receptionist? Winter is convincing him right now that this is the best course of action. We'll leave in one week. If you have any friends that can fight, I advise you to bring them along."

 **AN: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I won't write about Winters words with Papa Schnee but I will say it's better than you think (I love the power of imagination). I didn't put a lot of thought into inspirations for my huntsmen ocs in this fic but I will say that Natalie is somewhat based on a gender bent Santa Clause (Natalie means Christmas). Next chapter will be about Blake than a chapter about Yang. So make sure to follow, favorite and review. And do the same for my other story** _ **STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen**_


	3. Blake meets August

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I got my computer up and running so for the next week I will be posting a chapter a day (Tuesday will still just be an Old Huntsmen update). This is probably my least favorite of the first block of chapters. We just know too much about Blake to make her more interesting. Plus her actions at the end of volume 3 are kind of dumb, in character, but dumb. So if I come off as condescending to her character here you know why. Also when this chapter's character introduction happens, just imagine him looking like one of the Ritos from** ** _Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_** **.**

Chapter 3: Do you think running is going to protect them?

Blake was running on the rooftops of Vale circling around the edge of the city. As she gazed at the remains of Beacon and the Dragon frozen on top of its tower, a tear came to her eye. She was always a loner but for the first time in her life she felt truly alone. Adam had been the one constant in her life growing up and now he was a monster determined to destroy everything she held dear. When she was accepted into Beacon she did so with a plan, a plan to improve her standing, become a hero and use that as a platform for Faunus rights. How she was going to do that she didn't know and now that Beacon was destroyed, with the efforts of a man she once loved no less, her dreams seemed forever gone. At Beacon she had team RWBY but they were now defunct with everything that had happened.

How did it happen? One moment she was lying there feeling miserable at what Adam had done to her and her partner. Praying that Ruby Weiss Jaune and Pyrrha would be ok. The next there was a flash of white light coming from the tower. The next Jaune-who had called Nora earlier to tell his teammates he was fine but Pyyrha was still in danger-walked in wondering what had happened. A few minutes later they walkd in. Yang's uncle Qrow carrying a nigh comatose Ruby on his back and holding Ozpins cane in his hand. Weiss was next to them but she seemed exhausted like she was barely there. She kept on staring at what she had in her hand. It was Pyyrha's tiara. She handed it to Jaune apologizing that they weren't fast enough. As Jaun and his team mourned Weiss sat in between Ruby and Yang not so silently praying that they'd be alright. Qrow explained what happened though he didn't explain what that light was. All that mattered was that Beacon had fallen but Vale was safe thanks to Ruby.

Blake knew then and there that nowhere was safe. The best she could do was to leave try to take and keep Adams attention away from her friends. It was the least she could do. They had enough problems without being in the cross hairs of her past. Sun had tried to stop her. She couldn't blame him, he had sound reasoning. It's better to stand and fight than to run. But that's not who Blake is. She tried and it didn't work. She tried with Weiss and it almost led to the team falling apart. She tried with Adam and it got her stabbed and cost Yang her dominate arm. She was a runner, Adam was right about that. But that's what made her and Yang such great partners, offense and defense. It's what made her and Sun such great, whatever they were. It's what made her such a great mediator with Ruby. The younger girl running with reckless abandon and Blake wanting to be more cautious.

She was so tied up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice until the last moment that a kick was heading straight toward her. She dodged just in time to see the man. She recognized him from some rally's and school events. He was a student who graduated Beacon the same semester that the tournament succeeded. He was a bird Faunus with an eagle beak in place of his nose. He wore white robes with gold trim and wide loose fitting sleeves. Here wore gold colored sandals and loose fitting white pants matching his top. He had brown hair tied in a top knot complementing his olive complexion.

"Quick on the dodge, just like the file said." He said as he composed himself. A trace of cynicism in his voice.

"Who are you?" Blake yelled across the rooftop readying her weapon.

"An ally if you so choose." He said pulling out several manila folders. "My name is August Gold." One of the folders was a full file on her life and time at Beacon and some things from before then that Blake assumed no one outside the White Fang would know. He tossed it to the ground papers and pictures splaying on the rooftop. Blake started backing away ready to jump if the situation became undesirable. "Don't, run you'll just make it harder on yourself and prolong the inevitable." His tone of voice it was like Adams all those years ago only there was less spite and more just general annoyance. Almost like he had no desire to be there but was going to do his best any way.

"Where'd you get these?" Blake asked gesturing to the photos but never taking her eyes off August.

"It's frustrating really, what the powers that be know and act like they're not doing anything about it."

"Ozpin knew."

"He had his suspicions. It's actually another person who provided your file with the more sensitive information."

"Who?"

"I'm legally obliged t tell you that's none of your business, not yet anyway."

"Anyone I know."

"I seriously doubt that. But it is a small world with lots of people, anything is possible."

"Why me?"

"Honestly haven't a clue. All I know is that someone hired my team to get your team safely to Mistral. Don't bother asking why. Use a little common sense."

"Why would I go to Mistral, why would they go to Mistral?"

"You tell me, my partner said that Ruby and a couple others were already looking for passage to Mistral by the time he made contact."

"Was Yang with her?"

"No, it was the remains of team JNPR."

That's a relief. At least she's not alone and Yang is still safe with her father. "You guys got it covered why would I go?"

"Do you know where Adam Taurus is?" Blake remained silent. She didn't. "He's on his way to Mistral right now. The people he's allied with, they are going to come after Ruby for throwing a wrench in their plans." He began walking toward her. "Do you think running is going to protect them?" He was now standing over her. A pit rising in her stomach. "If they were to run too they might stay safe. But they're going right back into the fire. It's time to grow up Ms. Belladonna. Come with me now or risk having your friends lost to you while you are stuck in this city, powerless."

"Alright." The pit was gone and for the first time since celebrating Sun's doubles victory, she felt good about herself. "When do we start?"

"The train leaves Forever Fall Station at dawn."

 **AN: I think this turned out better than I expected. August Gold is kind of a douche in some parts but mostly in the Sherlock Holmes kinda way. At least that's what I'm going to go for. Check in tomorrow to see how things a Yangin back on Patch. And remember to Follow Favorite and Review. It means a lot to me. Until then, stay classy.**


	4. Yang meets Rubrum

**AN: So this is the last of the introduction chapters. This was actually the first one I came up with when I found out I was going to have to find a way to get the team back together again. It's also the easiest to solve but the one that logically would take the longest since they can't just hop on a ship and go. This may also end up being the shortest of the four but we'll see (I write these opening notes before actually writing the chapters). Also thanks to the people who actually have followed this, knowing that people actually read this is a good motivator.**

Chapter 4: Are you really just going to mope around?

Yang had given up. What's the point in chasing people if they just keep leaving you? Her own mother left her when she was barely a week old. Her adoptive mother, the only woman who ever loved her, was dead. Her best friend, the one she shared her dark secrets with, ran away. Her sister was off on what could either be a wild goose chase or a suicide mission. Her dad was a nervous wreck, again. He had stayed with Yang and opted to let Qrow handle things. Qrow had in a way become the new Ozpin, keeping what strings that hadn't been cut moving. Yang could hear her dad praying at her bed side sometimes when he thought she was sleeping. He prayed that Ruby would be safe, that she wouldn't suffer the same fate as her mother. He tried to get Yang motivated but without her dominate arm, Yang felt hopeless. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't even protect herself.

Blake was gone. Everyone else she understood save her Mother and even she apparently left to no surprise to her brother. Qrow had told her while she was in bed that when Raven left everyone took it hard but they also knew that Yang, and giving her a good home, was the only reason she had stayed as long with them did. She had tried to leave before but came back just to go through with the pregnancy with her old team. Tai had hoped that she would change her mind and stay and for a while it looked like she was going to. But she left and everyone moved on. She had her reasons, just like she had he reasons for staying in contact with Qrow and not the others. Because they were twins, they were the only consistent thing they had for a long time. And they both had mutually beneficial goals for the Kingdoms. Qrow wouldn't go into detail but he reassured Yang that Raven despite the similarities in attire and fighting style, was not responsible for the actions of the man who forced her to become left handed. Yang knew he was from Blake's past. She just wanted answers more than anything she wanted to know the reason people left her. That's why she couldn't get worked up about Ruby. The entire time Ruby was comatose, Yang knew she'd get run off to the fight as soon as she recovered. And Yang knew why, she understood Ruby maybe even more so than Ruby herself. Ruby was destined for the life of a hero and Yang couldn't be any prouder that the fall of Beacon hadn't discouraged her little sister, instead it only strengthened her resolve to be a hero.

While in this thought someone came into the door. He had greasy fiery red hair, a pale face plastered with freckles. He wore goggles concealing his eyes. He wore engineer garbs and had a large metallic briefcase in one hand and the other was fidgeting around with a dial on the right side of his goggles as if he were scrolling through something. Yang recognized him. Rubrum Snappes was a native to Patch, the son of the local blacksmith and he was a huntsman, a part of the most recent graduating class.

"Hello Yang." He said with his squeaky voice.

"Hey Rubrum." She said flatly.

"So I'm just going to get to work." He opened his case and starting pulling out machine parts. "Get up."

"Why?"

"Because you need to start exercising before I can help you."

"Help me?" There was no answer her was putting something together and was focused on his work.

"Are you really just going to mope around?" He said in a flustered stammer when he noticed she hadn't gotten up. He wiped some grease from his forehead. "Look I was sent here to give you a robot arm, one of my own design." He said with more confidence and pride than he had said anything else. "So that I can bring you to Mistral, why I don't know just following orders."

"Who sent you?"

"Your uncle mostly. A couple other people really want to help your sister on her mission and they though the best way for that is to get her old team together to help her. We got about three months before a meeting in Haven where we have it on good authority, our enemy will show up." He set the tools down. "At least that's my guess."

"Do you think you can really help me?"

"By the time I'm done you're going to be glad you were disarmed." She glared at him eyes turning red for a moment. "Sorry, I read thought you had a penchant for puns."

"Time and a place Rubrum."

"I'll take note."

"Blake?"

"My team leader is dealing with her. My other teammates are with the others helping them get to their destination."

Yang got up and started doing one arm push-ups. "Well if everyone is going to be there, I can't let them just leave me behind."

"That's my girl." Tai said quietly from just outside the door frame. You kick her down she gets up even if she needs a little time and hope. He stepped into the room. "Once you're done with your warm up and Rubrum fits you with that machine arm. It'll be time to train. We got three months and a real enemy so I won't be holding back like I did when you were a kid.

"And I brought some devices that may speed things along as well."

"Thanks dad, Rubrum." Yang kept going, she wasn't going to let anyone leave her behind again.

 **AN: So this ended up being the shortest just as I suspected. The name of the oc team is team ARRN (Arany) the Hungarian word for Gold. I actually had a last minute name change. I read a while ago that Argent was silver and Argint was gold so that was the team name up until I was half way done and decided to fact check myself. Rubrum is Latin for red so his name means pretty much the same thing. I hope you've been enjoying this so far. Make sure to review and follow and favorite. Every bit helps. Next time we catch up with Ruby and friends as they set sail on the high seas. O more likely are almost done with said sailing cause that's how I like framing chapters.**


	5. RNJR on a boat

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: This is going to be another short chapter where we meet up with Ruby. In my original outline this scenario was going to be way later, like after all the stuff I had planned for Mistral. There is going to be a similar chapter or two at that point but in order to understand Rio the whole air to sea dynamic is important and it's just an interesting idea for Remnant that may very well end up being cannon. I hope it is because lord knows RWBY needs sea monsters to fight.**

Chapter 5: Have you ever seen something so calm?

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Rio had been away from Patch for almost two months now. Ruby didn't know why Rio was so keen on taking his time. They could have easily commandeered an airship from Vale especially with Ironwood in charge over there. Jaune had suggested that Rio was working according to other's schedules. It was obvious that their meeting was not a coincidence. Rio knew what they were up to and had taken it upon himself to see their mission through. Or perhaps he was sent, by Qrow or Ironwood or even maybe (hopefully) Ozpin. But when they only stopped into Vale long enough to get supplies for their journey it seemed to discredit this notion. Nora had asked Rio what his motivation was but the huntsman's response was always vague. When Jaune asked him why they were traveling by sea he did give an honest answer.

The only way to get from Vale to Mistral was by land or by sea. Air was quicker, more expensive by the hour but far fewer hours. They were also safer, fewer Grimm could fly than swim. But for an experienced Sea Grimm specialist like Rio, swimming Grimm were easier to deal with. Also, as Ruby knew from experience, fighting on an airship was tricky, much trickier than fighting on a boat. In short with Rio on board nothing the seas between the Kingdoms could even pose a threat. If they were on an airship, only Ruby and Nora would be effective due to their range. Rio had shown, when they battled a Hydra that his semblance was aqua-kinesis. And not only could he move water with his mind he could do it at such great speeds and pressures that the water cut through just about anything. Much to the younger student's amazement.

What made Rio's elusiveness frustrating is that he seemed rather pleased with himself and the company he had. He never went out of his way to talk to them but he didn't push them away either. Any time they'd talk he'd listen. Anytime they asked a question he'd answer but if it had to do with the reasoning behind their partnership he'd make something up, dodge the question and change the subject without missing a beat and without the others noticing half the time.

Ruby was going to try one more time but this time she was going to ask what they were going to do once they arrived in Haven. She spotted him leaning against the bow of the ship gazing out into the sunrise.

"Hey," Ruby said.

"Morning Ruby."

"Getting close?"

"Yep. We'll be there in a few days."

"What then?"

"Don't know." He said with a shrug. "Guess it's up to you guys. I'm going to hang around for a few weeks just because Haven is lovely this time of year. I suggest you go to the academy and meet with Headmaster April." Finally, she was making headway. "The rest is up to you." Really all that and she was just going to wing it. All the putting up with Nora's hyper tendencies and Jaune's sea sickness and there wasn't some kind of plan. Ruby didn't buy it, maybe Rio was lying or maybe his part in the plan ended when they got to Haven.

Just at that moment a crow flew down and dropped a bag into Rio's hand. It flew on his shoulder as he handed it a note and it flew off. Rio dug into the bag and pulled out an Apple and tossed it to Ruby before taking one for himself. "Eat up, It's been awhile since any of us have had fruit and we wouldn't want scurvy to set in."

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Lack of vitamin c is a problem…"

"I know what scurvy is. I want to know what was up with that bird."

"Oh. Well with the CCT down we huntsmen have had to use an older technique to keep in touch. Sea Huntsmen still use the technique since we rarely get a signal out here anyway and radio signals only go so far."

"That's cool. So what did you give the bird?"

"That particular bird's arrival meant that my partner is ready to meet me in Haven. It's nothing to concern yourself with right now." He stood there gazing out to sea. "Have you ever seen something so calm?"

"Sometimes in Patch, especially in Spring things can be calm like this. I don't think I like being out at sea very much though. Staring around with nothing but water as far as the eye can see."

"I can relate. Water this calm can be boring. I personally prefer rafting on rivers. But when the sea gets going it can get too exciting." He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You should enjoy this while it lasts. Once we get to Haven you got a lot on your plate to deal with. Get your friends while you're at it, they should enjoy this calm sunrise as well."

"Ya, I'll do that." She was a little frustrated at the notion. She'd rather let the others sleep, especially Jaune. She got what she came for, or at least as much as she was going to get. But maybe he's right she should enjoy the calm while it lasts. Maybe that's what Ozpin meant at the dance. If only he had taken his advice and danced with Penny or even Pyrrha, she'd have more, fond memories of them to replace the ones where she watched them die.

 **AN: Just to clarify some things: Vale is City and Kingdom; Beacon is the School. Likewise, Mistral is just the name of the Kingdom; Haven is the name of the school and the city. Same goes for Atlas back in the day. I'll explain it more in my other story (which you should also be reading) since politics are going to play a bigger part, but basically Mistral and Mantle were running the same way and Vale and Vacuo were ran a little differently and now Atlas is running differently than any of them. It all ties back into the war and where each kingdom put its emphasis. As for this chapter Ruby begins to get the lesson that was going on in volume 2. So will this change her ways going forward, fat chance I have way more "Ruby has a martyr complex" chapters to drive the point (Chapter 14 is going to be so good). I have 26 chapters outlined (including the ones I've already posted) with another 50 or so after that but I'm not sure how things are going to be paced out after chapter 26 of this story. Make sure to follow and favorite to find out.**


	6. Weiss on a plane

**AN: So this is another Weiss chapter. It's going to be short and expository. Maybe a flashback thrown in. I covered Weiss past pretty well back in chapter two so this one is going to be more about her motivation for being a huntress and how it compares with her teammates and her new companion Natalie.**

Chapter 6: Why be a huntress?

Weiss sat in the luxurious seat in the councilor ship. Air travel could be so boring sometimes. There was no scenery to gaze at. There wasn't much to do aside from maybe reading inside the ship. Aside from the occasional Nevermore or Griffon attack there wasn't a lot of excitement either which Weiss was ok with. Beacon had presented her with enough excitement for a while. So she just sat back in her chair and opted to pass the time with a nap.

She wasn't alone on the ship, there were also several representatives of the Atlas security council, a few scientists, the crew, and enough security guards to make them feel safe. But Weiss had no desire to converse with them. The only one she could relate to was the ships resident huntress, Natalie Blanche, who kept herself busy in the councilors chambers as their body guard, on top of their usual body guards. She would occasionally come and share small talk with Weiss, usually about her friends and family. Weiss was thankful team FNKI had joined her granted it didn't take a lot of convincing. It was either join the security detail for the councilor ship or join Winter's regiment defending the kingdom. They were apparently looking for any excuse to leave Atlas. They were currently entertaining the other passengers with a small concert. Flynt Coal with his trumpet, Neon Katt singing and playing base, Kessler Crane on drums and Iris Macase on guitar. It wasn't really Weiss's cup of coffee but she had listened to them plenty. They had taken her out on her 18th birthday and played for her. It was the first time she met the other half of the team and well they were definitely a team. They even got her to sing with them. It was the highlight of the season she spent in her father's shadow and she'd love to sing with them again. But she wanted her friends to hear them, particularly Yang but especially Ruby. Blake too but Blake probably wouldn't like it as much. So for now she let the older team jam while she dozed off for a while.

She dreamed about that thing again, the sludge of a Grimm that hid away in a giant suit of armor. Her father made her fight it and fight it she did. She won but not without taking damage, the scar on her eye a permanent reminder of that. It was the last straw; she had been a bit rebellious up into that point. She disapproved of her father cutting Winter off from the family. She had disapproved of him letting the White Fang control his mood. She had disapproved of him letting the tabloids that called him a monster but when he nearly sent her to her death as part of a test she started to understand. He wanted to make he strong. He succeeded. She was going to be a huntress even if it broke her as it almost did during the battle of Beacon. Knowing that the strongest fighter she knew, a girl she had considered a friend, had died. It didn't matter if you train your entire life to fight, didn't matter what family you descended from, everyone dies and if you were going to be a huntress, it was probably going to come at the hands of a Grimm or those who use the Grimm for their own gain.

Tragedies like that build character and if not for the chaos that unfolded at beacon she wouldn't be as strong as she was now. She had finally summoned. In the months since, she has practiced doing it again. She was getting consistent at summoning the giant armor's arm for a single swing but that's it.

The thought of her summoning stirred her awake, Natalie sitting across from her.

"Your friends are pretty good." She said.

"Not really my style."

"We're about half way there, beyond the point of no return."

"I don't plan on returning for a long time. Even if I have to run." A silence fell over the room.

"Is that why you enrolled in Beacon?" Natalie broke the silence.

"I guess." Weiss hadn't thought about this since Doctor Oobleck questioned her at Mountain Glenn. "I want to be different from my dad. I want to take over the company but I want to do it my way. I need freedom for that."

"Why be a huntress?"

"Huntresses are seen as the strongest most noble warriors in the world."

"Your father is also technically a huntsman."

"He did his four years in Atlas than went straight into business. He never lived the life of a huntsman."

"That life is dangerous though."

"I know. I know that now. But when I become a huntress and become respected for who I am instead of who my father is, that is when I'll take over the SDC and I'm going to make big changes."

"Like what?"

"Well I have plenty of time to figure that out." Weiss sighed. "Why did you want to be a huntress."

"Honestly I just wanted to be like this guy who would stop by my home town every year. He would defend us and bring us presents. He was a huntsman and I idolized him."

"I guess that's fine." Weiss than leaned her head back and drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: So this chapter got away from me a bit. I had a hard time deciding what team FNKI's role in this story would be and what the other two names could be. Hope you liked it please review, follow and favorite. Next time Blake on a train.**


	7. Blakes on a train

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I goofed a few days ago. Instead of posting chapter 4 of this story I posted chapter 4 of my other story on this story. Sorry for the confusion but it's fixed now as well as some grammar and spelling on the first two chapters. Luckily nothing in chapter 4 comes into play until tomorrows chapter. This chapter is going to follow Blake as she arrives in Mistral.**

Chapter 7: Why not wear a mask?

Blake was quickly learning that August Gold does not like taking time with things. They were currently on a train heading from Portus to Haven. Before that they were in Liverpool on the east coast of Vale. There they met up with August friend Maddie who drove them to Portus in her personal jump jet. Before that they took the train from Forever Fall to Liverpool. Overall the journey that should take them at least two weeks had only been a few days.

It was nice to see the trains were still running. Statistically they were the second fastest and the safest way to travel. August was apparently on a deadline and wanted as few detours as possible. He had explained that many of the people who were at the fall of Beacon were being brought to Mistral for whatever reason. The only other thing August knew for certain was that there was to be a peace talk in just a few more days. From there he could assume that the peace talk would be the enemies target. Any disruption of this meeting could end badly for everyone.

August kept a tight lip, or a tight beak, however about anything. He was only told to say what was necessary to get her to come along quietly. He wasn't one for small talk and spent most of the train rides meditating in his chair. Though he did at one point ask about Adam, namely where he got the idea for the mask. Blake didn't know, Adam started wearing the mask when he was 12, Blake was still a naïve little girl at the time. August wasn't satisfied but he left it as it was.

August slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He opened his mouth. "There is just one thing I'd like to know about you." He said opening up his posture and leaning closer to her. "I get why you wear a bow. I think it's cowardly but I can see why someone with your past would wear it. I also know that the bow means more to you than just a disguise." He said gesturing to the files yet again. "Why not wear a mask."

"The mask represented everything I grew to hate about the White Fang."

"Yes but you said yourself that it wasn't always that way. You would have been 12 when Adam was 16 and took over the White Fang's security. That's when enforcers started wearing masks and the White Fang started turning to more drastic measures. That was almost 6 years ago. Adam had already been wearing the mask for 4 years. And it would be another 4 years before you decided to leave."

Blake thought for a moment. "Masks draw unnecessary attention. Plus, Adam said I didn't need it, he said I didn't deserve to be seen as a monster like him." She remembered he put it a bit more romantically than that but she wasn't about to let that secret out.

"Isn't that sweet. How long have you known him?"

"Ever since I was a little girl holding up a sign of protest for the first time. Why do you want to know about Adam?"

"I don't have to tell you but I will. I'm sick of hearing people call him the strongest Faunus. A whole generation of people, people like your Schnee friend are growing up to hate and fear the Faunus because of him. In short I'm going to put him in his place."

"You can't! He's too strong."

"For you and your blonde friend. I've trained my entire life to be the strongest and when I beat him he'll start losing followers. That is the price of using strength and intimidation to inspire. As soon as someone supplants you, you can't ever come back."

"He's more than just muscle."

"And yet the woman he claims to love; a girl he's known for 14 years ran."

"I did what I thought was right."

"And so will they given the opportunity, the problem being they think they are in the right."

"They're misguided, that's why I want to be a huntress. I want to show them the better way."

"Is there though. I don't hate the White Fang; I don't hate the measures that they take. I don't like how their plans result in the death of innocents. But what I really don't like is why."

"We were tired of being pushed around."

"At first yes but that's not the truth beyond the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business. Maybe when your older you'll be let in on Adam's dirty little secret. His heart might have been in the right place but it was always personal. You were just the straw that broke the bulls back. Adam is incapable of keeping his eyes on the big picture."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"If you didn't come when you did that was going to be the next thing I say."

"So how do you know so much."

"Perks of being a huntsman and a leader." He then stayed silent the rest of the trip. Blake pondered on what he had said. Was it possible Adam's protest were some kind of personal vendetta. And more importantly does that change who she thought he was. After all, she didn't exactly have room to talk.

 **AN: So to give you a timeline, chapter 1 came first then chapter 4 was the same day. Chapter 2 came next then chapter 3. Chapter 5, 6 and 7 are the same day with chapter 8 happening the day after that. So Blake and August are going to be the first to arrive than Ruby and the gang with Yang coming in last. So chapter 9 through 26 or so are going to take place entirely in Haven city. As for this chapter, I'm not trying to dehumanize Adam in any way, just implying that there is a little more going on beneath the surface. Definitely keep track of the ages going forward, especially if you are also reading my other story. Next time Yang breaks in her new arm.**


	8. Yang gets in the swing of things

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Sorry for this being posted late in the day like this but I ended up sleeping in and then I had a bunch of homework to take care of before I could do this. Tomorrows chapter will be up around the same time as the other Thursday chapters. I will continue the chapter per day routine until Monday, Tuesday will have another chapter in my other story and I'll see how things are going from there. This is the last of the travel chapters so throughout next week we will be having a couple reunions in Haven.**

Chapter 8: How's the new arm?

Every fiber in Yang's being was on fire. Every muscle felt sore and ached at every movement. Her body had been drenched in sweat for so long that her semblance had long evaporated every seat gland in her body. Even the water bottle strapped to her side offered little help to her current state. She was burning through water faster than she could use it. Her precious hair felt grimy from the caked on sweat and dirt. The machine that had taken the place of her arm creaked from the prolong use. The point where metal and wires met flesh and nerve burned like hell. But Yang pushed forward. Sometimes bad things just happened. There wasn't anything she could do about it. But sometimes good things just happened too and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Her dad's guard had been broken and she wanted to finish this spar. But her old man didn't seem anywhere near as winded as her and he managed to recover faster than Yang's aching legs could move. He had won again. But she was so close to landing the deciding blow.

"Take five kiddo." He said affectionately. Yang than collapsed face down in the dirt. "Make that ten." He said with a chuckle. She responded with a groan and a shaky thumb up. They had been going at this all day, no, all week. They had been training non-stop ever since she got her new arm and went through the rudimentary procedures of adjusting to the state-of-the-art prosthesis. It took her weeks just to be able to tie her shoes and use utensils with it. It really sucked sleeping with it. It was cumbersome and cold. Rubrum had given her a special glove to wrap the arm in when she slept. It helped with the cold but she was still adjusting to how lumpy the arm felt even through the glove.

But it's combat advantages could clearly be seen. Even when her aura was at zero it wouldn't break easily. Ember Celica fit right into the design as well. Rubrum did a good job incorporating her blueprints and specs into her arm. It was like a permanent Ember Celica right there attached to her mechanical arm. And it was easy to remove for maintenance, not as easy as her left gauntlet but manageable and quick so she could take it off before bed. If only she could do it to her entire arm mount. Luckily it was able to work in tandem with her aura. It also didn't feel pain or anything beyond rudimentary pressure. Which on one hand (probably her left) was sad because she wouldn't be able to use her right arm to feel her hair, or clothes or anything really. On the other hand, it wouldn't feel pain. She could fight harder and longer than ever all without worrying about hurting her right arm. Although Rubrum did say to be careful, these things aren't exactly easy to fix.

She shuffled onto her bottom and finished her water bottle just in time for her dad to get back with a new bottle. He handed it to her and took a seat. "You're getting good." He said.

"Sure it's not just you being old and rusty."

"Hey I'm not that old. And I'm not rusty anymore. Maybe a few months ago before I started doing missions again but all the rust is knocked off."

"Sure it is dad, that's why I almost beat you that time."

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. You're still a while away from being able to actually beat me in an all-out fight."

"I don't know. Hey Rubrum!" She called out to the young huntsman currently sitting under a tree observing. "You think my dad's all talk or do you think he really is that much better than me?"

"I'm not much of a fighter so it's hard for me to say but professor Xiao Long's service record is most impressive. He's beaten every other brawler to come his way." Rubrum said spinning the dial on his goggles some more.

"See told you." Her dad said.

"But his sparring record at beacon was actually barely above average." Tai did a double take at that remark as Yang burst out laughing.

"Where'd you get those records?" Tai said embarrassed.

"Your former teammate Qrow gave them to me, said it might help with Yang's training."

"I swear when I see him I'm going to..." Tai started.

"Do what Tai?" A certain voice interrupted. Qrow was sitting in the tree above Tai and Yang.

"How long have you been there?" Tai said.

"About the time you started talking about your missions." Rubrum answered.

"You knew?" Tai said shocked.

"Well yeah he's kinda right in front of me." Qrow dropped down and Yang got up and gave him a hug.

"How's the new arm?" He asked.

"It's working good Qrow thank you." She knew Qrow was involved with getting her the new arm. "Where have you been?" She asked. Tai gave him a disapproving look.

"I was tailing Ruby. She's safe right now but she arrives in Haven tomorrow."

"You just left her. I thought you went to look after her."

"She's got plenty of help for now. The huntsman she's with is incredibly powerful."

"Told you Yang, Rio is the most capable person for the job." Rubrum said.

"That's not all though." Qrow said. He paused a moment gathering his thoughts. "I had to meet up with Raven."

"What!" Yang and Tai screamed in rage together. Yang's eyes flashed red for a second.

"You both know that I still hear from her every once and a while, always on her terms. But with everything that's happened I needed to find her. Luckily she found me shortly after I left to find out what happened. I told her and then told her to meet up with me soon. I needed something from her."

"Is she with you now?" Yang said hopeful.

"No, of course not. She has other things she's doing. But she said she will meet up with us if things get bad in Haven. It was actually a lot easier to convince her of that than what I actually needed." At those words Yang looked lungful and sad. "Look firecracker, your mom is dangerous not so much because of who she is as much as who and what she's involved in. That is who I actually needed, your mother just made it easier." He then pulled out a pair of monocles, one was his symbol the other was a mirrored version, Raven's symbol. He put them together forming spectacles and put them on. He then extended his weapon into its scythe mode and swung at the open air. A portal appeared where he had swung.

"That's…" Yang said mouth wide.

"So this is how she kept a step ahead of us." Tai said.

"Fascinating." Rubrum said as he pressed a button on his goggles.

"This leads back to the house. We need to pack our things. By nightfall we'll be in Haven."

 **AN: Yay everyone is going to be meeting up. Those monocles are going to be explained more in my other story STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen which you should totally be reading. Next time we'll actually be catching up with the villains. Remember to review follow and favorite and as always, stay classy.**


	9. Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Not much to say except thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far. This chapter is going to be focusing on the villains and the next few chapters are going to be from different perspectives than previous chapters. I said on a couple of the RWBY forums that the show needs more villains so this is going to introduce some that will have big parts in the coming chapters.**

Chapter 9: Who's taking the lead?

Cinder made her way through the dimly lit corridor of the ancient fortress. Mercury and Emerald at her side just behind her. They had a meeting to attend and this was the best place to do it. Few people even knew this place existed let alone knew that it was the favored meeting place and home of the most dangerous person in Remnant. Cinder had been staying here since the fall of Beacon, just as she did as a little girl. Cinder had been furious. She was so close to achieving her goal. So close to having Beacon tower under her control and now it was a wild land. No one save for Salem herself would last more than a minute there. The Grimm, which would have stayed under her control so long as the Dragon stayed were now wandering the halls of the once great school devoid of reason. The Dragon was petrified and now only served as a magnet for every Grimm in Vale. Cinder had planned for the cities fall and now the city was stable. It was only a matter of time before the majority began believing the stories survivors were telling. Only a matter of time before the kingdoms once again united under one cause.

So then why was Salem so calm? Was there something she wasn't saying? Perhaps she hadn't expected that Cinder would even make it as far as she did. After all, Salem's plan was simply for Cinder to be the fall maiden and spread chaos wherever she saw fit. Other than that she had left Cinder to her own devices. Perhaps any rage that Salem could have had at Cinder and her plans was quenched when Cinder sent Ozpin packing. Cinder knew there was some bad blood there, she just didn't know how much. Salem practically laughed when Cinder apologized for allowing Ozpin to escape. It was clear that when Ozpin fell for good, Salem wanted the satisfaction herself.

Cinder opened the double doors leading to the dining hall. It was candle lit, a little brighter than the hall ways. A pinkish light from the massive crystal deposits outside came in through the windows. Directly in front of her, at the far end of the table was Salem. The table was arranged with chairs lining the sides. Directly behind and to the sides of each chair were two other chairs for the escorts. To Salem's right was Tobi in his usual black hooded cloak and skull mask. To his sides was a large man in a light blue cloak folded up to conceal his face, and a dark haired girl with a cloth over her eyes wearing a skirt and sweater vest with a loose red tie. The large man had a giant weapon almost as tall as his body and the girl brandished a katana loosely strapped to her red and black skirt. To Tobi's right was Edwin Glas, he wore a green suit and yellow tie with a green bowler cap and thin glasses. His escorts were a pasty face man in a purple suit and stylish hat and a woman with a sharp pointy nose in a tuxedo and a black top hat sporting an umbrella. To Edwin's right was Baldur, wearing a black leather jacket and matching face mask. His escort were a man in yellow armor wearing a yellow and black armored mask. His other escort was Neo. Cinder was glad to see that she had made it out of Vale and back to her old mentor. It was actually Baldur who had originally suggested Torchwick after Mercury gave her the advice to pick up a criminal. Cinder had then gotten Baldur's lieutenant and on again off again associate of Torchwick as extra muscle. Neo had been all too pleased to be once again working with Roman. Now she looked shallow and sad, the death of her old friend undoubtedly taking its toll.

The chairs to Salem's left were empty and Cinder and her team took those chairs. To Cinders right was a pleasant surprise, Adam Taurus and two of his lieutenants. And to his left a sniveling old decrepit midget wearing a tattered green waist coat, fingerless gloves and a tattered green top hat. He must be Jervis Clog, at his sides a pair of automatons.

"Nice of you to join us." Salem said smoothly raising a glass of dark red wine. "We must congratulate are very own fall maiden on a job well done. Ozpin is in hiding and the seeds of war have been planted.

"But the city still stands." Tobi said in a grimace.

"I'd like to see you do any better. You had an entire army and quite a conflict on your hands and you still failed to deliver what you promised back then." Cinder said with all the feigned superiority she could muster.

"Come again." Tobi said as menacingly as he could.

"Come now we shouldn't fight." Edwin started in. "If we bicker and complain then we are no better than the people we are trying to destroy. Which is why I'd like to thank Adam Taurus for accepting our invite and officially joining our organization."

"Thank you Mr. Glas. I'd like to thank Cinder for giving me this opportunity and thank Salem for showing me the truth beyond the truth. I know now that for the fires of revolution and reform to spread, following Salem is the quickest, safest way to get my people the justice they deserve." Adam said.

"Even if it did take some convincing." Tobi added.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, Cinder, would you care to share what you saw in Vale that no one else did?" Salem said smoothly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but this girl, she had silver eyes, and used some kind of power to freeze the Dragon."

"Legends have always said that those with silver eyes have great power over the Grimm." Tobi chimed. "Your lack of foresight and general knowledge nearly led to your downfall."

"Come now Tobi." Salem said. "Cinder is far too young to know those legends. Besides it wasn't that long ago that you and your predecessor made that same mistake."

"Only he didn't make it out alive." Edwin said with a high level of arrogance.

"That isn't what killed my master, it was the other one the one who has been running around in that mask upsetting our operations." Tobi defended.

"Speaking of which I think she's close to finding me." Edwin said with confidence.

"How did she find you?!" Baldur shouted out.

"The black queen virus wasn't ready for that kind of display yet. I warned Cinder that on top of it requiring hard wire connection, it was possible that the security features weren't installed yet. Oh well, can't say I blame her for the show she was able to put on with my virus's help. The results speak for themselves." Edwin mused.

"So what are you going to do?" Jervis asked nervously.

"I'm going to turn myself in to the Mistral authorities. Spell out this whole story about how I made the virus for Vacuo and turned myself into Mistral for protection." Glas said with a smile.

"But we still need you and your resources." Baldur said.

"Which is precisely why when we disrupt the peace rally in Haven our first order of business will be to bust you out." Salem said.

"Who's taking the lead?" Baldur asked.

Cinder began to stand up to declare that she would do it. "Tobi will lead the operation." Salem said.

"But Salem…" Cinder began.

"You are my fall maiden, Cinder, it is important for you to keep a low profile for a while." Salem said.

"But Haven is my home."

"And Mistral is also Adam's home. I will need all hands on deck for this mission but Tobi takes the lead."

"Why? He had his chance during the Faunus rights revolution."

"The powers that be know of him and his organization. They know they come from Vacuo and that Tobi has done plenty of dirty work for Vacuo's council." Salem said.

"I see." Cinder huffed and crossed her arms. "But I will not just sit this one out. If that Ruby girl shows her face I'm taking her down. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"You will do as you're told." Salem countered.

"If she's smart this Ruby girl will stay away." Jervis said.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be here on the front lines." Edwin said.

"Good, I look forward to breaking her for what he father fid to me." Baldur said.

"She was on the same team as my old partner." Adam added. "I'll destroy her, and if I don't, one of you better do it."

"I think we're all in agreement that Ruby Rose is marked for death." Tobi said.

"If it comes down to it, yes. She is Ozpin's guardian and we should give her an appropriate demise." Salem said with a chuckle. "I'd rather have her live long enough to carry all the hopes of the world on her shoulders, and then send her to her mother."

"I'll drink to that." Tobi said.

"So, why don't we get things started?" Edwin finished.

 **AN: Heavy on the dialogue I know. This chapter introduced a bunch of people but don't worry this is going to be the only chapter where they are all in the same room. They'll all have their moments and their rivals and even the lieutenants will get times to shine but this was all set up for who the villains are going to be for the rest of this story, which right now is looking like it's going to last over 70 chapters. Make sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	10. SSSN is important, I promise

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Another day another chapter. This one is taking things nice and slow. Today we're catching up with team SSSN. I think these guys have been robbed of their screen time honestly. I know they'll get bigger parts in volume 4 but in the grand scheme of things they are supposed to be the second or third most important team. I personally blame the FNDM's fascination with team CFVY for SSSN's lack of screen time. Well if you like CFVY just know that they will only have very small roles in this story whereas SSSN is going to have their own story arc later on.**

Chapter 10: What do you think the girls are up to?

Haven Academy was positioned on the east coast of Mistral on the east edge of Haven city. Once upon a time it was a fortress protecting the land from would be invaders. On the other side of the city was Lagoon Academy, another fortress repurposed as a combat school in the days since the war. From atop Haven tower where the CCT was located one could see the entire city as well as the two bodies of water that surrounded the city. Haven was touted as an academy second only to Beacon in prestige. That is why when Sun had the choice to stay in Vacuo, where his family was, and go to Shade, or go to Haven, where his mother had gone and his uncle still lived, Sun chose Haven. He had met a lot of great people here. He had a great team even if they weren't exactly a group of prodigies like a certain Beacon team. He loved Haven almost as much as he missed Vacuo. Haven was supposed to be one of the best schools in the world. So then why had everything gone wrong and why did it seem like Haven's fault?

Sun didn't know Pyrrha that well and he had never met Penny. He only knew Ozpin by reputation and his only ties with Vale was how fond he had become of a certain all-girls team. Still when Beacon was falling he fought with all his strength because it was the right thing to do. He had practically laughed when Ironwood gave them an out. He was going to be a huntsman. Growing up in the nomadic regions of Vacuo taught him how dangerous that could be. It was a job and they signed up for it. When he was offered to go back home to Vacuo where it was safe, he still elected to return to Haven where he could hopefully do some good.

That is why he and his team were working the streets at this time of night. A plan like the one that brought Vale to its knees would require a massive push from the underground. Cinder and her gang had attended Haven. Sun remembered seeing them around his first semester. Before he went back home for break, boarded a ship going from Shade to Beacon and decided to get a jump start on his second semester as the first Haven student to arrive in Vale for the festival. That was how he met team RWBY.

The team had just roughed up another sniveling weapons dealer to no avail. They had never heard of Cinder Fall nor did they care about what happened at Beacon. Sun wondered if Blake was having better luck in Vale. That's what she was doing right? It had to be. Blake would never abandon her friends for a stupid reason like protecting them would she. No it was the only way Sun could rationalize it in a way that kept up his feelings for the black cat Faunus. It had been months since the battle surely they were all recovered and back together save for Weiss through no fault of her own. As a Faunus Sun heard the stories of what Sturm Schnee was capable of. Weiss had even shared some of her deep seated worries about him to Neptune. And Neptune couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Though he did last a whole three months before telling Scarlet that Blake was a Faunus. Scarlet didn't care but Sage he thought it was wonderful. He even spouted some poetry about likeminded hearts or something. Sage might look tough but he was actually a big softy, kind of the opposite of Scarlet.

"Another day another bust." Neptune said with a sigh.

"You said it." Scarlet added.

"I'm starting to think going for the criminal underbelly of Haven was a mistake." Sage said. "Perhaps we should do as I suggested and ask Professor April."

"But what if she's somehow involved?" Neptune said in a hushed voice.

"Then she won't tell us anything." Sage said.

"Not necessarily." Sun said as he paced around. "Sometimes the lack of information is all the information you need." He finished with a smile, pointing to his comrades.

"You read that in an "X-Ray and Vav" comic." Scarlet said.

"Doesn't make it not true." Sun said. A strange silence followed.

"What do you thing the girls are up to?" Neptune finally said after a minute of silence.

"Why are you asking me?" Sun asked.

"You knew them the most all that time with Blake talking about feelings and history and books." Sage said.

"Not to mention all the weapon shopping the two of you did with with Ruby." Scarlet said.

"Hey she just wanted to make sure I didn't steal Blake away again." Sun said defensively. "Besides without that Ruby wouldn't have been able to use my scroll to call in her scythe."

"Regardless, I still say we go to Professor April and see what she knows." Sage said.

"Everyone agree?" Sun asked.

"I don't." Said Neptune.

"Good, let's go." Sun said taking the lead.

A little while later they were at the office of Professor April, headmistress of Haven Academy. They could hear people arguing inside. Something about a ship. Sun knocked and the arguing stopped.

"Come in." The voice of Professor April said. Team SSSN walked in single file. April was sitting at her desk wearing her normal blue dress. Across from her and leaning against the wall was a young man, perhaps in his late twenties. He had a light brown skin with shaggy black hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless vest showing off his toned muscles and a matching pair of baggy pants. Over his right shoulder was a yellow bag, kind of like a satchel but looked more like a purse. He also had a black cat tail waving to and fro slowly.

"Headmistress we have something to ask." Sun started.

"Ya, you and the whole world kid." April said.

"You must be team SSSN." The man said. Sun recognized him from interviews and news programs. Headmaster Felix of Shade, the youngest huntsman to reach the rank of headmaster and the first Faunus to do the same. "Headmaster Felix, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said shaking each of their hands.

"What's a headmaster doing here?" Neptune said.

"The peace talks, your moderating them." Sage said.

"Sharp boys aren't they." Felix said turning to April.

"They are without a doubt the best team in their year here." April said entwining her fingers and putting her elbows on her desk. "You were going to ask something."

"Ah, yes, we um…" Sun started.

"What do you know about Cinder Fall?" Neptune blurted out.

"That's right, you guys were there when everything went wrong." April said with a sigh. Her eyes sank down. "I, have an answer for you but I don't know how to say it."

"She'll have plenty of time to say it at the peace talks tomorrow." Felix said. "The four of you should watch it. If I'm not mistaking you might see some familiar faces there."

"What do you mean?" Neptune said.

"Well I've been trying to get as many people who were there at the peace talks. And a couple of them are arriving by boat in the morning."

"Who?" The four of them said in unison.

"Ruby Rose, and three others." Felix said.

"What about Blake is she there?" Sun asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. We sent a huntsman to fetch her but there is no telling when or if they'll ever arrive." Felix said lowly.

"And Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Ms. Schnee will be arriving later in the day."

"So who else is with Ruby?" Scarlet said.

"The survivors of team JNPR if I'm not mistaken." Team SSSN was ecstatic though a little disappointed on the lack of a Blake.

"What about the other member, Yang Xiao Long?"

"I'm sorry to say, I highly doubt she'll be able to make it. Her therapy takes time. There's no telling when she'll be able to leave her home. Even then everything here will hopefully be over."

Sun was down trodden. Yang had been their strongest fighter and she lost an arm to the White Fang leader. But hopefully the arrival of some Beacon survivors would help in making the talks go a lot smoother. Sun just hoped nothing bad will happen.

 **AN: One of the tough things about writing is keeping track of who knows what. None of the characters have all the information and that is what helps build suspense. Felix is actually based on the cartoon Felix the Cat, hence his bag. I've got some cool ideas for him in the future. Next chapter will probably be the longest. RNJR arrives in Haven, a funny Nora/Ren moment, Ruby and Jaune meet up with SSSN and the headmasters, and the first round of the peace talks happens. Make sure to Follow, Favorite, Review and do the same for my other story STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsman.**


	11. Welcome to Haven (Felix is the coolest)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I'm probably going to switch my schedule to every other day since chapters are going to start getting longer. I don't know yet so hit that follow button to stay up to date. A lot is going to happen in this chapter, nothing drastic, just the leaders of the world getting together to throw around some accusations at each other.**

Chapter 11: Are you the one who stopped the Dragon?

When the gang touched down in Haven, Jaune was relieved. He lept from the ship and kissed the ground on the Mistral docks, only to realize how gross that is and start wiping his mouth as the people he had traveled with walk off the ship. Rio was noticeably irritated at Nora. Tensions had been rising all day after Nora blasted a whole in the ship. It was an accident but Rio did explicitly tell her not to use her grenade launcher against the giant Cancer Crab.

"I said I was sorry." Nora pleaded.

"Deck officer." Rio said, ignoring the younger girls plea for forgiveness.

"Yes." the young deck officer said. Rio pulled out a clipboard, a list of supplies and services he would like to have. "And how do you plan to pay for all this?"

"You can bill the Haven council, I'm here on official huntsmen business."

Rio carried on with the deck officer as Ruby met up with Jaune and Ren went to Nora. As they started to leave Rio called out. "Wait just a moment." He pointed to Nora and Ren. "You two are going to help me take care of this stuff.

"What?!" Nora protested, "Why?"

"You broke my ship and you're going to help me fix it."

"And why do you want Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Because frankly if I just get Nora's help she'll probably make it worse."

"Nora." Ren said aggravated.

"Sorry Ren." Nora said pleadingly. "You two go on ahead, we'll meet up with you later.

Ruby and Jaune made their way through the town heading north towards Haven Academy. Jaune appreciated Ruby's company. Even after everything that happened she still tried to put up a strong and happy front. Even if she didn't always succeed. Today though, she was taking in the sights with wide eyes and amazement. Haven was a beautiful city, it's Greco Roman architecture blended nicely with all the small markets and shops that lined the streets. It wasn't long before they ran into some familiar faces.

"Hey you." A familiar voice shouted. It was Sun, the leader of team SSSN. He was with his teammates. "What's a pipquek like you doing all the way out here.

"Sun!" Ruby shouted with excitement. She dashed over and hugged the monkey Faunus. "How have you been? So much has happened. It's so good to see you guys." Ruby said rapidly.

"Calm down Ruby. We're all glad to see you've made it." Neptune said cooly. "And Jaune Arc when we heard you were coming I couldn't believe it." Neptune fist bumped Jaune then Jaune fist bumped the rest of the team. Then Sun punched Ruby atop her head.

"What were you thinking running up the tower alone like that?" Sun asked.

"Pyrrha was in trouble and I…" Ruby cut off eyes looking towards the ground. Jaune could tell that Ruby was fighting off tears.

"I'm sorry," Neptune said. "We heard what happened to Pyrrha. We just couldn't believe it."

"I know." Jaune said.

"I wanted, no I needed to save her and I failed." Ruby finally finished.

"You stopped the Dragon though." Sage amended.

"Ya speaking of which…" Sun started.

"How the blazes did you stop that thing?" Scarlet blurted out.

"I…um…well…" Ruby started. Jaune was curious. He had tried to find out what happened too but Ruby couldn't explain it. The only thing he had gotten out of her is that she has some kind of special power from her mom. Other than that she didn't know how it worked or why.

"Now, now no need to answer everything at once." A voice said from behind the boys. Jaune didn't recognize him but Ruby apparently did because she lit up like a fireworks show. "Are you the one who stopped the Dragon?"

"Yes!" Ruby said beaming.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said.

"Your headmaster Felix!" Ruby said. She then started listing off his accomplishments. He did seem impressive. "Ooh does that bag have your weapon? Is that bag part of your weapon? Eeeeeeeeeep I watched you in the Vytal festival when I was a girl. It was sooo cool how your batons turned into maces then joined into a staff then a hammer. You gotta let me see it, I've tried so hard to recreate it but it just has too many forms I wasn't able to."

"That'll have to be a no. I wouldn't want my secret revealed now would I."

"Oh come on. I'll show you how my weapon works."

"Haha, it's always nice to meet a fan. I've heard a lot about you too Ruby Rose."

"You have." Ruby said practically swooning.

"As a headmaster it's important to keep an eye out for exceptional students."

"Oh stop it." Ruby said blushing. Felix then leaned towards her ear and whispered something. Jaune couldn't make it out. But Ruby's blush stopped and her eyes went serious. "You have heard a lot about me then."

"Perks of being a huntsman of the highest caliber. Now if you'll follow me." The gang started walking down the street towards an old stone dome building. "I was under the assumption that there were others with you." Felix said.

"They're at the docks fixing the ship." Jaune said. "Say, I thought the headmaster here was April."

"You'd be correct. April is already in the councilor building. I'm actually the headmaster of Shade."

"But that's in Vacuo." Jaune stated. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Same as you. I'm here for answers. I'm also moderating the meeting." Felix said. "The huntsmen you were with, he's under orders to bring you all on security detail for the Vale representatives."

"He didn't say anything about that." Ruby said.

"He was originally told to tell you to say whatever necessary to get you here. We just sent him the location and time of the meeting when his ship touched down." Felix said. "Now for the details, I'd hate to break you up but team SSSN was personally requested by the Mistral representatives. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to catch up once everything is done here. Speaking of which your old teammate Weiss will be arriving with the Atlas reps. Don't get too excited though, she'll be busy during the actual meetings as will you. Consider this your first real chore as a huntress."

Ruby could barely contain her excitement. "Weiss is going to be here." She said beaming.

"Yes and I'll make sure that the two of you are free tonight." Felix said. "It will be quite the surprise."

Everyone made their way to their posts. Ren, Nora and Rio met up with Ruby and Jaune as they took their seats in the stadium. Jaune and Ruby looked across to see the Atlas representatives, they soon spotted Weiss. She looked as beautiful as ever and she quickly took notice of them. Her and Ruby shared some silent expressions of elation. Weiss than got a worried look and started pointing towards the Vacuo seats. Ruby looked over skimming the crowd. "Blake?" she said softly. Yes Blake was definitely sitting with the Vacuo reps. Ruby than gasped when she noticed the guy she was with was also a Faunus. She started to get up, Jaune didn't know why but she looked scared. Rio then grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry she's here for the same reason you are." He said.

"But the guy she's with…"

"Is my team leader. Trust me he knows what he's doing."

"Why didn't Felix tell us she'd be here?"

"Probably because he wasn't certain. August likes to play things close to the chest and given Blake's record he probably didn't tell anyone he succeeded in his mission."

"What mission? What are you talking about?"

"My team was sent to get your team specifically. Blake was the only one that we put a lid on."

"Why?"

"Because someone let it slip during the fall of Beacon that Blake is a former member of the White Fang."

Jaune was floored, so many questions. Blake was an ex White Fang operative. Would explain why she ran. Especially if she found out her secret was blown.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ruby said.

"Is it true?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"She's not anymore." Rio said. "That's what's important. As for your question Ruby, someone who wants Blake to suffer." A voice came on the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to discuss the events that immediately proceeded the final match of the Vytal festival." Every one began shouting. "One at a time. Vale you start."

"We were attacked by a conjoined effort of the White Fang who but weeks earlier had attempted a similar strike on our city and failed."

"What of the Atlas drones, we all saw them attacking innocents." Vacuo said

"Our drones were hacked by a group originating from Mistral." Atlas said.

"Lies, I heard that you made up that cover story to keep from waging war with Vacuo and to give you an excuse to invade Mistral." Mistral accused.

"If that is what it takes." Atlas challenged. The arena went in an uproar.

"Everyone calm down." Felix, who along with the judge and Headmistress April were in the center. "I have personally interviewed many of the people who were there and they all say that the Atlesian knights were defending the people until long after many of the Atlas ships were shot down."

"Yes it's possible to take control of our drones from those ships." Atlas said.

"And if not for the Atlas soldiers on station, the carnage would have been worse." Vale said.

"How can we trust you?" Mistral accused. The leader of Atlas academy is currently sitting in Vale running security. Vacuo, is that not, proof enough that Vale is now under their rule and anything they say shouldn't be trusted." Mistral said. Everyone began shouting again then the judge slammed the hammer down a few times.

"It was the Vale council that even put Atlas in charge to begin with. Who's to say they didn't plan this?" Vacuo accused.

"Do you really think me capable of such a thing? Sicking the Grimm on my own people to further Atlas agenda, an agenda I ad many others have disapproved." Vale defended.

"And what of the voice that played on the broadcast?" Atlas asked. "She did claim to be from Mistral." Eveyone started to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you really think that if Mistral had anything to do with it we'd broadcast it like that." Mistral argued.

"That counicilor is the only reason we haven't sent ships flying here to get answers." Atlas answered. "But we do know from eyewitness testimony that the one responsible was in fact Cinder Fall, a student here at Haven. We also know that the person who supplied us with this information is here in the audience. It was her team that helped stop the initial breach by the White Fang, who also stopped the rogue ship responsible for so many deaths, and it was her that stopped the dragon and saw this Cinder Fall herself."

The light then showed on Ruby who froze. She stuttered to find an answer. "Well are you the one who did all these things?" Mistral asked.

"Are you the one who stopped the Dragon?" Vacuo said.

"Well out with it." Mistral said.

"I take full responsibility for the actions of Cinder Fall!" April shouted out. Quiet talking spread through the room.

"Explain." Atlas said.

"I should have seen the signs. I failed as a huntress a headmaster and a mentor. Cinder's team died during her first year. She then came back last year with a team of outcasts she handpicked herself. I should have seen the signs. I should have known something was fishy about their back story. If you'll hold to tomorrow I can show you all the files I have on these people." Silence fell throughout the room.

"We'll come back to that tomorrow if you so desire." Vacuo said. "But there is just one more thing I'd like to ask Atlas. Say these terrorist are real and they just so happened to choose Mistral as their stomping ground, it wouldn't be the first, I think we all know about Adam Taurus. But what, I ask you, or who could have possibly hacked your equipment? How do we know you didn't purposely put a loop whole in the CCT network when you built it after the war?"

"Yes who could have done this?" Vale asked. At that moment the doors behind the Vale reps burst open revealing a man in a green suit and hat.

"That would be me, Edwin Glas, smartest man in Remnant." He started using his cane to pummel anyone near him. Ruby burst forward at blinding speed smashing him into a wall. "You really do have silver eyes." He said before he started getting beat down by the security personel. The whole room was clamoring.

"I think that's enough." Felix said to the room.

 **AN: Far and away the longest chapter yet. I could have split it up but then that would ruin the pattern I have on my outline. When Felix whispered to Ruby he said something about her eyes. I didn't attend it to be a secret but I wanted to keep this more in Jaune's perspective. It was really fun making this chapter and finding things for the people to complain about. Next time team RWBY reunites and Edwin taunts them from behind glass, Avengers style, though that's going to be more chapter 13, 14 and 15 then all hell breaks loose. Make sure to follow favorite and review and as always stay classy.**


	12. Raven shows up for once

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Wow I really needed that break, even if it was just a day. These next few chapters were actually the first thing I came up with for this story so everything so far and everything I've written on this cite and everything RWBY related I'll ever do; it all starts here. This scenario will play out over the next few chapters so I'm taking my time, or at least more time than I usually give myself. This will be from Qrow's perspective and if you haven't guessed will be a reunion on multiple fronts. This is just set up for the real deal, when our heroes interrogate Edwin Glas.**

Chapter 12: How have you been?

The tension in the air was palpable. These things tended to go unnoticed if you went for the slow journey but they didn't have time for that. They'd be lucky to had made it to the first round of bureaucratic name calling as is, luckily Raven had cooperated in giving him what he needed to get to Haven asap. As he stepped through the threshold carrying his group from Patch to Haven, it felt like being thrown from an icebox to a furnace. Teleportation sucked but in this case it was necessary. The first thing he did was take those infernal eye pieces off. It had been nearly twenty years since he's worn both of them at once. Something he vowed not to do after someone happened to mention that they made him look like his father. That is to say he looked like a damn fool. He broke the eye pieces apart and put his half, the one for the left eye, in his coat pocket. He looked at his companions. Tai was holding up; it wouldn't be his first rodeo but time has a way of making you forget that feeling you get when you jump through a Black Gate. Rubrum was barely holding his lunch in, which was more than he could say for Yang. Tai knew what to expect and could prepare for it. Rubrum at least had his goggles which helped with the worst of it but Yang got the full brunt of it. She was desperately refilling the air in her lungs. Her eyes were red despite no anger on her face. Her hair was glowing but with a red energy instead of the yellow it burned with under usual stress. It must be the Branwen in her, jumping through the Black Gate bringing out those recessive genes inside her. As soon as she caught her breath and regained her composure, her hair dimming and her eyes returning to their usual lilac hue, Qrow tossed her the other eye piece. The half for the right eye, the half that belonged to Raven.

"Here you go kid." She caught it and starred at it. Then she looked at her uncle puzzled. "For ten years you've been looking for answers and that thing has a tendency to bring answers out. Keep it as long as you can. It may be your only bargaining chip when we meet up with her." She nodded her head and put it in her pocket.

"So this is Haven." Rubrum said.

"First time?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, now I've officially been to all four kingdoms."

"Don't consider it anything special. I've been to all four kingdoms multiple times." Qrow said.

"I still can't believe it. This is my first time out side Vale's territories." Yang said.

"Come on we have to find your sister." Tai said.

"Well I'd start looking here. This is Haven Academy tower. We'll start with April; she runs things around here." Qrow said.

"Then we should check the docks." Rubrum said. "See if they're camping out on Rio's ship."

"Rio?" Yang asked.

"The Huntsman assigned to escort Ruby here." Qrow explained.

They got on the elevator after Qrow checked in with the secretary. When they got into the office it was crowded. Ruby and Weiss were sharing some words with Blake. Rio and Natalie were conversing by the window. August and Felix were off to the side staring at the headmistress with curiosity. There were also two boys. Qrow recognized one of them from the tournament but didn't care to remember his name but he had a hand on Blake's shoulder. The other one was standing awkwardly behind Ruby and Weiss, Jaune Arc.

"Yang!" Ruby said excitingly as she ran and hugged her sister. "Uncle Qrow! Daddy!" She said and hugged both of them.

"Hey pipsqueak." Qrow said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tai said choking back a tear.

"I was never in any real danger." Ruby said.

"Not yet anyway." Felix corrected.

"Professor Branwen, we weren't expecting to see you here so soon." April said.

"Well we came here faster than humanly possible." Qrow said giving the headmasters a knowing wink. They knew about the Black Gates but there was no need to get all these people involved in a conversation about ancient orders and timeless artifacts.

"Blake?" Yang said, making her way to the dark haired girl.

"Yang I can explain." Blake pleaded.

"I don't think you can." Weiss shot back. But there was no anger in Yang's eyes. She gave Blake a hug.

"How have you been?" She said.

"Doing a lot better now that I know you're okay." Blake said.

Qrow than popped open his flask and took a drink from the liquid. "So since this is all a good reunion and stuff, why the long faces?" He asked. The people in the room took turns explaining what had happened, from their various adventures to the accusations thrown around at the meeting, to Edwin Glas and his timely interruption at the event. Tai face palmed at the name. As he should. Qrow and Tai had been hoping that weasel was 86'd by now. "Yep, sounds about right." Qrow said taking another drink from his flask. "So April, you plan on going through with it?"

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent a war." She said firmly.

"Good. We'll have to play our next hand carefully. So where did you guys put Mr. Glas?" Qrow asked.

"After a long debate," Felix said, "I put him in a Mistral ship. Guards from every corner of the world looking after him. But what I don't get is why he would announce himself in such a manner?"

"He's an egotist of the highest degree." Tai said.

"You know him?" Ruby asked her father.

"Your parents and I had a run in with Edwin Glas a long time ago." Qrow said. "Back then he was working as an information broker for a group of arms dealer's called the Skull Kids."

"St. Nightingale hospital." Felix said. "I was still just a child then. But as a Faunus growing up in Vacuo; it was impossible to not hear about that battle."

"Even I've heard of it." The monkey Faunus said. "My parents told me about it."

"It wasn't a battle it was a massacre." Tai said irritably. "Hundreds of innocents dead all because someone wanted to keep profiting from the revolution."

"But instead they effectively ended the open conflict, all because they messed with the wrong huntress there." Qrow said. "Your mother." He said putting his hand on Ruby.

"What?" Ruby said.

"Story for another day. The Skull Kids have been gone for a long time now but since then, Glas has found work in nearly every organization on Remnant, including all four councils. Even Ozpin has used him for information before."

"What all did he say?" Tai asked.

"Just that he was recruited to make the virus for a man in Vacuo. Said that it was meant to unite all technology under one roof." April explained.

"And that whoever hired him had a powerful enemy who's hunting him down for it." Felix said.

"He refused to cooperate further until he is allowed to speak with Ruby Rose." Rio said.

"That creep isn't getting anywhere near my daughter." Tai said passionately. Silence fell in the room.

"I'll do it." Ruby said. "He knows about my eyes, my mother, this may be the break we needed."

"Ruby you can't." Tai argued.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle myself."

"It's not that, Rubes."

"Than what is it?"

"He can see the weakness in everybody and everything." Qrow said. "That's his semblance."

"If he gets out he'll kill you." Tai said.

"Why would he kill Ruby?" Yang asked.

"We can't say." Felix interrupted. "We can't say everything right now. Most of it isn't relevant to the current case anyway."

"There will be plenty of time to tell you once we know you're ready." April said.

"We should at least tell them the gist they deserve that much. Secrets will only make things worse."

"Felix don't." Qrow tried to stop him.

"Too bad Qrow, as headmaster I outrank you." Felix continued. "There are a lot of powerful people with powers beyond semblances. Ruby is one of them." Everyone fell silent.

"Silver eyes, no one knows for sure if what the old legends say are true, or if it just coincidentally coincides with a legend that only a chosen few huntsmen know for a fact is true." Qrow said.

"Ruby can stop Grimm dead in their tracks and make them run in fear. That is how she stopped the Dragon."

"Is it true?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. It sure fits with what happened." Ruby answered.

"She doesn't even know how to begin to tap into it." Qrow said. "Jaune, Pyrrha died because Ozpin told her she was destined to inherit a power similar to that. A power that was then taken by her assailant."

"So all that stuff underneath Beacon. That machine was going to give her a power?" Jaune said. Ruby got noticeably uncomfortable at the notion. Yang and Weiss both put hands on her and Jaune's shoulders.

"We know who is involved in what happened at Beacon. We just have no idea where to look." April said. "But she got her claws in my student and who knows how many other people."

"Glas knows." Ruby said. "You said he's worked for everybody so why not them? Just give me a name."

"You going to intimidate him? No offense Rubes but you're the least intimidating person I know." Qrow rebutted.

"He obviously wants to talk to me so let him. I don't need to be intimidating for that." Ruby said. Qrow scratched his chin. It could work. Glas could see weakness but that didn't always mean he could exploit it. That's how Summer beat him, that's how Raven beat him. And if anyone could completely own their shortcomings it was Ruby.

"You can't be seriously thinking about indulging her Qrow." Tai said.

"What if I am." Qrow said. Tai grabbed him by the collar.

"I won't sit here and let my daughter be turned into a weapon for Ozpin's crusade. Especially after what happened to her mother." Tai's eyes were tearing. There was a fury in his eyes. One that Qrow hadn't seen in a long time.

"You might not have a choice darling." A voice called out. Everyone turned to the window to see her. Dammit of all the rotten timing. "Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said. Most of the people in the room looked confused but the three who knew, they were furious. "The person you want to ask about is Salem, as for why he's here, it's to get away from me. Fat load of good that did him."

"Excuse me I don't believe we've…" Felix started but was interrupted by Yang screaming and jumping across the room. Boy was she pissed and she had every right to be. She lunged with her new arm hoping to punch the newcomer right in the face. The punch was blocked when that woman lifted her sheath to protect her masked face. The glass behind her cracked and shattered. "Stupid brat no wonder you lost an arm to Adam."

"Is that really how you're going to treat me mom?!" Yang yelled. Everyone was silent for but a fleeting millisecond before Yang screamed again and threw another punch at her. This time Raven countered it and put Yang in an arm bar. Ruby got ready to leap into action only to be stopped by Qrow yanking on her hood.

"Stay out of this kid." Qrow said.

"But…" Ruby pleaded.

"Let me go!" Yang yelled.

"Not until you calm down." Raven said.

"Screw you." Yang screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"You, idiot, Qrow invited me when he asked for my eyepiece. By the way I'll be taking that back now." Raven said.

"Not until I get answers." Yang said.

"You want answers? Well now is hardly the time, you, stupid little girl." Yang started bawling after that remark.

"Just let me go." Yang cried out.

"Raven enough!" Tai shouted. Raven let Yang go and shoved her away. Ruby and Blake caught her and started comforting her.

"Raven is it?" Felix started. "You chose a bad time to come here."

"Well it's not like I have a choice." Raven said removing her mask and strapping it to her side. "My target is in a cage and the only way to get him to talk might be by putting our faith in a sixteen-year-old girl in way over her head. So I guess it's just another day in the office for you professors." Raven said sarcastically. "So other than that, I'm doing just peachy thanks for asking." She gestured at Tai.

"I didn't." Tai said crossing his arms.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got a million other things I'd rather be doing." Raven said with a smug smirk. Qrow grabbed her arm.

"You don't get off that easily." He said. "Why did you come here now?"

"To tell you that letting Ruby in there with him is a good move. Besides there is someone else up there who could really use her company. I already looked around to make sure he wasn't getting out on his own and wouldn't you know it Atlas decided to sneak something in just like old times."

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Qrow said.

"Well since you're all dead set on getting all these kids involved, how about dinner at my place. Fair warning if Yang breaks anything I'll break her." Raven said with a smile.

"Is that anyway to talk about your daughter?" Yang cried out.

"Ya what kind of person says stuff like that." Ruby said defensively. "And what do you mean someone else waiting for me?"

"Oh you are so much like her you know. I wish it wasn't too late to trade." Raven said winking at Tai. Qrow let go of her.

"Enough of the games Raven." Qrow said.

"Hey if it's about Yang I promise I'll talk."

"Just like you promised to be my mother."

"Oh Yang, I promised no such thing. Motherhood was always Summer's ambition." Yang's eyes went red but this time it was August who stopped her.

"We should reconvene tomorrow morning. Get some sleep. You'll have plenty of time to talk over breakfast. That is when we'll have Ruby talk to Glas." August said.

"Thanks August." Raven said.

"Don't mention it, Ms. Branwen." He said with a bow before leaving. Everyone left to go to the Hotel that had been accommodated for them. It would be a long day tomorrow. Longer than anyone would know.

 **AN: Jeez I had no idea where to end that chapter. I wanted it to end on the ship that Glas is being held on but I couldn't find a way to get them there organically. Then I wanted to end it with Raven appearing but none of the places I almost ended it felt right. I hope you like my portrayal of Raven. You'll understand why she is the way she is much later. Or perhaps sooner if you read my other ongoing story STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen. But it's going to be a while before I get to the Skull Kids in either story. So until then, review follow favorite and most of all, stay classy. (But seriously review because in chapter 14 I'm going to respond to any reviews I've gotten in the opening authors note).**


	13. Penny gets turned on

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So this chapter has something really special in it. I alluded to it last chapter and in all reality I wanted last chapter to end with a revelation than this chapter would explain it. But last chapter I enjoyed myself a bit too much with Raven so I saved the full thing for this chapter. It might seem like a cop out at first but I went through great lengths to make it tragic.**

Chapter 13: Do you remember the time I died?

Ruby was used to being up early. She was a morning person, more so than her other teammates. She hadn't had a long nights sleep since after winning the four on four rounds of the tournament. She thought she could sleep well this night. Her team was back, her family was back, she got to meet one of her personal idols. Life was good all things considered. So why hadn't she slept well.

Perhaps the bed in the Hotel was too comfortable. Maybe it was her uncles snoring. Maybe it was Yang tossing and turning next to her. Maybe it was the appearance of Raven. Ruby knew that's what kept Yang up at night. Ruby had heard a lot about Raven. Her mother would tell her stories about her team nearly every day. Ruby's mom made Raven out to be this really cool hero who doesn't take lip from anyone. Ruby had even asked once if she had ever met Raven, she hadn't but her mother assured her she would one day. One-day Raven would come into their lives and be just as cool of an aunt as Qrow was an uncle. A couple years later, long after her mother died, she found out the truth. Raven was Yang's mother. Yang and Ruby had gotten into a bad fight and some mean words were thrown out. The revelation that Ruby and Yang had different moms and that Yang's was still alive, couldn't have been broken more harshly. Yang still regretted it, but Ruby was fine. She knew her mommy was a hero and would never leave her if she had a choice. If Raven hadn't left the way she did, Ruby maybe wouldn't have been born. She wouldn't be able to call Summer mom, Tai dad, Qrow uncle, and Yang sis. And without all those things Ruby would be a very different person, assuming she would exist.

Ruby hated seeing Yang so angry but it did happen from time to time. Especially in that time of the month (you know the one). But that wasn't what ate at Ruby. Not this time. Today she had to meet up with the crew of the Atlas ship, talk with Edwin Glas and then meet up with the council representatives to once again relive the worst day of her life. Well better get going. Weiss accompanied her, she had come on this ship but had no idea what Raven was talking about. Some sort of surprise, she wondered if it was some other ally who wished to remain hidden. She wondered if it could be Ozpin. That would go a long way in brightening her day.

When they touched down they were escorted by a couple guards to the cargo bay. Ruby failed to understand their salute and she failed to give them a bow, a gesture that earned her an elbow to the side. And when they got to the cargo bay, if it could be called that, it was filled with machines and computers. They were greeted by a scientist with a wooly white beard.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. My name is Professor Polendina, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said. "And Weiss, I haven't seen you since you were barely an infant."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again Professor. Winter has told me so much about you." Weiss said. Ruby just scratched her head for a while. She knew she heard the name somewhere. Then it dawned on her

"You're…"

"Yes I am Ms. Rose which is precisely why I've been expecting you. I have to say I didn't expect you so soon."

"We had an, unexpected visitor yesterday who said you had something for us." Weiss said.

"Not for you, but for her to do." Polendina said. He then moved to the left revealing a pod with a girl inside it. But not just any girl.

"Penny?" Ruby said with a gasp. Her hands went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. All the memories came flooding back.

"She's sleeping now."

"But I thought she died." Weiss said.

"In body, Penny died when she was a little girl. Her aura is all that's left of her. Stuffed inside this superior body in my grief. But due to more recent events even that is having issues."

"She's alive." Ruby said in desperate joy.

"Her aura core, the heart of her previous body was undamaged during her fight with Ms. Nikos. Her memories are there as well but she's been having trouble accessing them. I've been working with her to restore her core memories. She's adapting fine but needs much more rest than she used to."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's hard to say. The first time she died her memories were unsalvageable. The only thing that survived was her aura. This time her memory core also survived. My theory is that she remembers dying. Even if they are repressed. I told her after she first woke up and started asking questions. She didn't take the news well, she nearly had a core meltdown. She has repressed all memories surrounding the incident but she hasn't deleted them." Polendina explained in a melancholy tone.

"You said she died before. What happened?" Weiss asked.

"She's my daughter." Polendina said.

"That's sweet and all that you built her and think of her as a daughter but that doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. I didn't just build her body; I created her first one, with some help of course." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Weiss and Ruby said together. She was human once. It actually helped them to know that her soul wasn't just some scientific construct. But the implications that she was still a little girl and now on her third body, was a sobering thought.

"She was sick. I was already studying Aura with Ironwood. Trying to understand it on a scientific level was difficult. But I had help. The SDC, Professor Ozpin, the Blackwater family-who run The River of Knowledge Library north of Atlas city- a…an individual by the name of Avarice-whose knowledge on the legends of Remnant and their origins is unrivaled- and of course every leading scientist in any field even remotely relevant to the cause." Polendina rested his hand on the case. "My daughter only had a few weeks to live, there was nothing anyone could do. So I had her be the first test subject. Extracted her aura and put it in a core and build a body around it. It worked. Strangely enough it hasn't worked on anyone since. It requires a powerful aura, which is something that is in short supply these days. That and there haven't been a lot of volunteers. Ironwood has also wanted to keep her discreet until we knew for sure she could defend herself. My daughter wanted to be a huntress so that is what we did." Polendina sighed. "All of this was to create a new generation of weapons. One that would be harder to kill than a normal person. One that so long as their core remained, they could be rebuilt. We wanted to remove people from the dangers of the wild whilst also defending our kingdoms. But that was always Ironwoods dream, I just want her to be happy."

"That's actually pretty sad." Ruby said with her arms crossed behind her back. "But why bring her here?"

"I am going to speak at the peace talks sometime. I couldn't just leave her in Atlas where she might just be turned into a heartless weapon in my absence."

"Father." Penny said stirring awake. The pod opened revealing her just as she was.

"Penny!" Ruby said aloud embracing the girl.

"Who…who are you?"

"Penny it's me Ruby. I'm your friend."

"Ruby…friend…I remember the name and I remember the feeling but the face I don't have any recollection of it."

"Well your looking at it." Ruby said with a smile and a light punch to the arm.

"So I am." Penny said in realization returning the hug. "Do you remember the time I died."

"I'm sorry Penny, I tried to save you." Ruby then caught Penny up to speed about what happened after she died. She altered the part about silver eyes though. Not because of Penny as much as it was for all the scientists in the room that would probably want to study her. She had enough people overly invested in her as is. Penny soaked in every word until it was time for Ruby to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow to spend some time with you."

"I can't wait." Penny said. Ruby and Weiss then went to their next stop. The Mistral ship thst held Edwin Glas. Jaune was waiting for them. Outside the room. Ruby went in alone per Edwin's demands but Jaune promised to come in if things got really bad. Ruby thanked him with a hug as Weiss began to tell him the good news. When Ruby looked around the room it was circular with a glass circle inside. Inside that glass ring was Glas himself.

"Ruby Rose, I knew you'd come. Headlong into danger alone just because someone told you to. Just like your mother."

 **AN: So Penny is back yippee. I also name dropped some people who will play into the story later, or in my other story. Next time Ruby interrogates Glas or more accurately I use Glas to psychoanalyze Ruby. It is going to be so much fun for me. I've been planning this chapter for over a year. This is the whole reason why I made this story. Too many fanfics make their own versions of characters or sideline all but their favorites but not me. I try my best to present the characters as close to cannon as possible. So what did you think? Drop a review click the follow, spam the favorite and stay classy.**


	14. Glas analyzes Ruby's character

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Took my time with this chapter. Last chapter marked the half way point of this arc. Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Only four people have done it and it was just general thumbs up and show of interest. I try to make this story as interesting as I can. Dragoon109, I already responded to your review. I have a couple sea Grimm in mind that I can use in later arcs. Overall I have maybe a dozen Grimm types planned but they won't come in until later arcs. Thank you kyrogue23for leaving reviews for multiple chapters. The lack of Ruby talking earlier was actually building up to this chapter because this is when it all comes out.**

Chapter 14: Who are you really?

Weiss sat with Jaune and gazed up at the monitor. Ruby was going in alone with that sociopath. If what the adults said about him is true this could be a long conversation. Luckily Weiss could relax and let her leader take the lead with confidence. On the ulterior side she knew something was up with Ruby. Something was still bothering her and maybe through this conversation she'd learn more about her leader.

"You were expecting me?" Ruby said crossing her arms and putting on her best 'I'm the boss' face.

"Roses have a tendency to intervene in the most chaotic of times. But they also have a tendency to die just when their list of loved ones is at an all-time high." Ruby fidgeted at that. Weiss knew what he was getting at. He was bringing up Ruby's dead mother which apparently was a sore subject.

"I want to know who you work for."

"Quid pro quo Ruby Rose." Glas said thematically. "I ask, you ask, I analyze. Have you ever taken a life?"

"No and I don't plan on it either."

"Oh but you have and you will. Most of the Faunus didn't make it off that train. You didn't kill them directly but you left them to die."

"They were going to kill innocent people."

"And that makes them any less virtuous than yourself?"

"I want to be a huntress to fight monsters and protect the innocent."

"You are incredibly naïve. Most huntsmen don't abide by that code, I certainly didn't."

"My turn, who hired you?" Ruby asked dodging the implecation.

"I was hired by a man named Mordred on the west end of Vacuo, but I believe he was actually from Atlas."

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get us to stop trusting our allies. It's what you people do."

"Trust those who have earned it Ruby."

"Well I don't trust you."

"Good, I've given you know reason to trust me. Now what has Ozpin done to earn your trust?"

"He's a hero and a teacher. He has led generations of huntsmen to be heroes."

"And yet it was his students that created the conflict that led to the Grimm."

"You know that's not true. It was Cinder and Emerald and Mercury. They are the ones that made Yang and Pyrrha do those things."

"It wouldn't have worked if your beloved, older, HALF sister was more level headed or if Pyrrha wasn't so obsessed with living up to her friend's faith in her. Oh and trying to stop it by yourself wasn't a smart move either."

"Cinder fixed the fights with your virus. You made the match ups possible."

"And if Ozpins tower wasn't so easy to infiltrate she wouldn't have succeeded in that either. By the way I must congratulate you. I say that with absolute sincerity. Without you my enemies wouldn't have any idea where to look for my virus and I wouldn't have to be hiding here."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"The Arbiters of Truth. A name that means nothing to a child. But they've been against globalized uniformity for a very long time so naturally they don't like my virus. Now Ruby if I may why do you wear a cape?"

"That's none of your business." Ruby said getting a little peeved.

"Quid pro quo, if you want me to answer your next question you have to answer mine."

Ruby fidgeted for a moment. She rubbed the ends of her cape between the fingers before arriving at the answer. "I wear it because my mom made it. Well actually she made one just like it but it was smaller."

Glas laughed maniacally. "I knew it!" he cheered. "Now your next question.

"Who is Salem?"

"Where did a child like you hear that name?"

"QUID… PRO… QUO" she said with a smile. Glas looked visibly pissed at the turn around.

"Well played." He said sinisterly. "If the world is a game then she would be one player and Ozpin would be the other. The rest of us, scrambling to be pawns and power pieces." Glas said regaining his composure. "Ozpin and Salem and everyone else who has claimed those titles have been at war since before the Great War. You've clearly picked your side."

"If she opposes Ozpin she must not be a very nice person."

"No she is ruthless. But do you honestly think Ozpin is better? Let me answer that for you. No he isn't. He is a liar and murderer on a scale no one has seen before. He has claimed more lives than he could possibly remember. And what's worse that isn't including all those who have killed and died in the name of his so called justice. Even your mother opposed him in the end, joining the mission that claimed her life." Ruby perked up a lot at that. "Yes the Arbiters stood against Ozpin back then and your mother helped them. Even if the actual mission was screwing over Salem, Ozpin protested the mission. But when your mother begged to go on the mission, he let her go, alone." Ruby face dropped in shock, her hand went to her face. She swallowed hard to answer his question.

"The headmasters are the one who told me to ask about Salem."

"Of course they did. They really have chosen you as their guardian. At the age of 16 you are thrust in the same situation your mother was in when she graduated Beacon. The same position your grandmother was in during the Mountain Glenn evacuation. And you are so in love with being a hero that you have already signed your death certificate."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid. Everyone in your family who has silver eyes has become heroes. Every one of them didn't live to see 50. Do you know how many huntsmen have died in action? Other than some rare examples I can list on one hand and the ones still active today, every single one of them. And it's always been Ozpin to lead them into destruction."

"Heroes die because they are willing to make that sacrifice. So others don't have to die."

"And yet untold thousands perished in Vale. Thousands perished in Mountain Glenn all those years ago. The huntsmen system is broken but Salem can control the Grimm if everyone allied with her there wouldn't be a need for heroes." Glas adjusted his tie. "I'm done answering questions. You know all this yet you still want to be the hero. Maybe your right. Maybe you'll be the hero to stop Salem and the Grimm and usher in a new era of peace. Maybe you'll succeed where your predecessors failed. But if I were to bet, I'd say you die broken and alone out in a field somewhere. You will probably save people at that time but it won't be long until they are inspired to do the same thing. And the funny part is. You don't care."

"What, yes I do." Ruby said fearfully.

"No because I can see it now. Actually I could see it from the moment I brought up your mother the first time. You idolize her so much you want to be just like her. You see her as this big time hero when she was just another soldier like you. War is coming Ruby Rose and you will fight in it. You will be forced to take a life and you will be on the frontlines of every conflict you can. Because you want to be like her. You want to be her. You want to be with her. And you don't care if it kills you so long as you don't have to suffer through another loss like that you will sacrifice yourself to whatever cause asks you and you'll do it with a smile on your face because that is who you are." He put his hand and face against the glass startling her. "Who are you really?" He asked knowingly. Ruby continued to stand in a way that made her look smaller with every second. "I'll tell you. You're a little girl with mommy issues, abandonment anxiety, and a martyr complex lager than Sturm Schnee's ego. But have you thought about what the others would think about you. I'll spell it out because you won't think like this on your own." Ruby was holding back tears again but she tried to stay strong and not give in. Weiss was worried and Jaune was fuming with anger. "Your father would shut down again. Yang would be destroyed, Blake would run from it and try to forget you. Weiss wouldn't have any friends, Juane well he'd probably just off himself."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed breaking her composure.

"This is just the beginning Ruby Rose, a preview of things to come." Glas said lowly. Jaune and Weiss barged into the room. It took all of her composure to not kill him there before he could get into her head. Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder as she choked back sobs. The door opened again and this time Qrow came in and Ruby ran to him and embraced him.

"I heard everything. Don't worry kid it's alright." He put a reassuring hand on her head.

"Weiss Schnee, always wanting to live up to daddy's legacy even if that legacy is one she wouldn't otherwise want." Glas said. "And Jaune, the runt of the Arc family tree. If only you could live up to the Arc legacy, perhaps poor Pyrrha would still be here."

"You think your so smart." Jaune said angrily. "Making monologues on simple observations. "It's no secret that I am the weakest fighter I know, but I'm going to get better. Nothing can bring Pyrrha back but I will not let another friend die." He turned to Ruby. "And I won't let any of them simply throw their life away." He turned back to Glas and walked towards the cage. "You can see people's weaknesses, their doubts and fears. But I can see yours. You are a sad decrepit man who wants nothing more than to tear good people down with your first year psych student bull crap." Weiss was floored and Ruby turned wiping away her tears. Glas was speechless for a moment.

"Well played you win this round Arc." He finally said as the group left the room. Ruby gave Jaune a friendly side hug and a thank you. Weiss stole Ruby away to fix her makeup she had to explain her story to the councilman today. Weiss wouldn't let her leader showing up looking like the mess she currently was.

 **AN: So that was a fun chapter to write. I have been looking forward to this for a long time now. I can't believe its done. The next two chapters are going to be similar with exposition and dialogue. After that the battle begins. Next time Yang has a civilized conversation with Raven.**


	15. Yang and Raven have a nice talk (pfft)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Welcome back guys to another chapter. This time we are going to catch up with Yang as she has lunch with the family. This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter.**

Chapter 15: Why did you leave me?

"Now Yang I need you to stay calm." Her father had been saying. "I know you're mad but lashing out is only going to make things worse."

"I know dad. Just think happy thoughts. Like how happy Ruby's going to be when she gets something worthwhile out of that Glas guy." Yang's father had been repeatedly telling her to not lash out, to not yell, to not let her emotions control her. Yes, Raven left her, Raven did some bad things, Raven was a difficult person. But the best way to get answers was to not give her an excuse to run away. If after this was over, she needed to blow off some steam, he'd be happy to oblige. Lord knows he'd need it too. Yang knew the people who mattered had faith in her. She couldn't let herself blow this chance. Just like she had faith in Ruby, that she'd get something to go on from Glas.

"I know pumpkin." He gave her a hug, threading his fingers through her head. "We'll get through this together." When they got to the room it was lit only by the sun coming in the small windows and some cheap lights. There was a rectangular table with four chairs set up. Raven was in one of them, facing the door. Tai sat in the chair to her right; Yang sat across and Qrow stood by the chair to the left of Raven. Raven seemed calm. This was her turf, her meeting place, the VIP room of a small restaurant. Qrow had said that he'd met her here a few times. It was more her place than any other place in Haven. Anytime she was in this town it was here in this very room alone she would eat. Qrow had run into her a dozen times since she left. Eight of those times he was summoned to this very room. It didn't take him long to find out why. She loved this place back when they were a team. She still had a heart and it felt for this place. Yang could use that to an advantage.

"Take a seat Qrow." She said patting the chair to her side.

"No thanks. Don't want to get too comfortable. I'm going to watch Ruby talk with Edwin Glas, make sure nothing goes wrong." He said. He put his hands on the back of the chair. "Just swung by to say high and see if you've got anything for me."

"Nothing you don't already know." She said smoothly taking another drink from her coffee.

"Well then I'm off."

"Wait!" Raven said. Grabbing his arm. Yang could see the faintest glimpse of worry in her eyes. "I might have something for you." Qrow shook her hand off.

"If you did you would've told me." He walked away towards the door. Yang watched Raven eye him the entire time. "Don't you ladies go burning the place down." He sent a wink towards Yang who turned to him as he said that. Yang turned back to Raven who had regained her composure but was now eyeing the two blondes around her. She took another drink of coffee. Yang wanted to know what that was about but her father elbowed her and shook his head no, mouthing the words 'build to that.' Yang understood. Qrow was a touchy subject for Raven. Starting with that might not be their best bet.

"So Yang how are you liking Haven?"

"That's how your going to star?" She responded.

"Listen kid, I'm only doing this as a courtesy. If it were up to me…"

"You'd take your stupid medallion, eyepiece whatever it is and leave." Yang said getting up from her chair. Raven's hand instinctively went to her sheath. Tai face palmed.

Yang could here him whisper, "Thirty seconds, she lasted a whole thirty seconds."

"Sit down brat. I don't want to fight here." Yang sat back down with a huff. "Now I believe people call this an ice-breaker so answer me, how are you enjoying Haven?"

"It's just as beautiful as it was the first day we came here." Tai answered that. "Those were the days. We were sent…"

"I wasn't asking you Tai. And I certainly didn't ask for story time."

"Well, maybe I wanted to tell a story." Tai said dejectedly.

"Well, your stories suck." Raven said with a cruel smile as Yang chuckled a bit. She was right, Her fathers stories were awful. Yang had thought it was because she compared them to Summer's stories, which wasn't fair. But seeing Raven's opinion gave more credence to those complaints. They ordered their food and sat in silence until it arrived.

"Havens fine I guess." Yang finally answered. "I wish I was here for a better reason."

"There will be no other reason in your line of work." Raven said. "Everywhere you go there will be people who need your help. Every time you leave the comfort of the walls it will be a fight to the death. Trust me, Summer would be so proud of you." She said that last bit with her snide tone. A tone that Yang was quickly hating.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yang said.

"What, do you think Summer wouldn't be proud of you?" She said with false surprise.

"When you say it like that it doesn't sound like you think she'd approve." Yang said.

"Summer comes from a long line of huntsmen, she'd be glad to have someone carry on that legacy." Raven said coldly. "But keep acting like this and there won't be much of a legacy left." She put emphasis on that last word. Just enough to let the double meaning slip.

"Raven." Tai said.

"Is that some crack about my arm? It's your fault I'm like this." Yang pointed to her prosthesis.

"How is it my fault?"

"You weren't there for me!"

"Neither was anyone who actually cares about you."

"You could have saved me like you did on the train."

"You were told you can't rely on me like that."

"I've never relied on you for anything!"

"Then why blame me?"

"If you were there for me for any length of time I could have been strong enough!"

"Yang." Tai said offended.

"I doubt it." Raven shot back. "I hope for the fate of this world that Ruby doesn't have the same hang ups as you. Otherwise she'll be an embarrassment to her mother."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" Yang bolted up throwing her plate into the wall. Raven kicked the table slamming the end into Yang's stomach as she fell back into her seat. Yang tried to get up again but was restrained by her father. "Let me go!." She shouted.

"Your only making things worse." He said. He then leaned in for a whisper. "I know Raven is a bitch but instead of making it worse, be the better person. Think about Summer." Yang lightened up after that and choked back sobs.

"Why do you care so much?" Raven said.

"Because she's my sister, and I will do anything to protect her. Summer was my mother more than you ever were, more then you'll ever be." She shot that last part out like venom.

"Oh I'm so hurt." She said sarcastically. "Why do you care so much about what I say or do?"

"Why wouldn't I. You gave birth to me. You left me," she pointed to herself "your lover," she pointed to her dad "your best friend," she pointed up "and your brother." She pulled out Ravens eyepiece from her pocket. "I want to know why." She teared up. "Why did you leave me?" she cried out.

"Because it was better that way."

"How?"

"With me you wouldn't have Summer as a mother or Ruby as a sister."

"You couldn't have possibly known that. I'm not asking why it worked out, I'm asking why it had to."

Raven ate at her noodles a bit longer before answering. "I had other commitments."

"More important than your own flesh and blood, or just me seeing how much you wanted Qrow to be here."

Raven set her utensils down. "I never planned for you but I let it happen. I knew I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see to it that you were at least delivered safely. As for Qrow he's fortunate enough to be in the same carrier path even if our employers differ."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"None of you damn business. Unless when you're ready you want to join our team. But then your relationship with your sister will be the same as Qrow and I."

"The Arbiters of Truth." Tai said.

"How do you know that name?" Raven shot.

"Qrow talks a lot when he's drunk."

"What else has he said."

"Just that there's seven of you and your leader is some guy named Avarice."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good." Raven clapped her hands together. "I'm staying until I know for sure everything pans out. I didn't come here for the family reunion I came here to ensure that Haven is safe and Edwin doesn't leave that cage alive." Raven got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Yang pleaded.

Raven stopped. "What now kid?" she said without turning.

"Why didn't you ever come back and visit? I get when Summer was around you didn't want to complicate things. But when she died why didn't you come back, at least for a little bit? You didn't have to be there all the time or even as a mother, just when I needed you most. Summer was your best friend so why not care for Ruby the way she did me?"

Raven's arm bent to her face still refusing to turn around. "Is that what she said? That I was her best friend."

"For a long time it was the only thing I knew about you, other than being Qrow's sister." Yang said nicely.

"I wasn't." Raven's arm began to shake slightly. Most people wouldn't even notice but Yang was trained in hand-to-hand, she noticed and knew her father did to. "Summer had plenty of friends so why…I wasn't but she was mine. She was my only real friend. She trusted me and I…"

"Raven what are you talking about?" Tai said.

"I couldn't take her away from her daughter. I couldn't replace her. No one from our generation could and now…Now Ruby is stronger for it. She needed either Summer Rose or no mother at all. She didn't need…she couldn't have…you two didn't deserve a cheap replacement. Not after what I did."

"What happened?" Tai said raising his voice for the first time that day.

"I was there Tai!" She said finally turning around her eyes bloodshot. "She died saving me." Raven turned and ran putting her mask on as she did so. Yang and Tai stood there shocked. She was there and watched Summer Rose die.

 **AN: Dang that was a reveal. I think realistically Raven wouldn't have answered that last bit of question but hey maybe she just needed to let it out after all these years. Do you think I made Yang to angry? I really like writing Yangry. It's going to be difficult for me to write her in more upbeat chapters later (not in this arc but maybe in the next). Next time on RWBYond Vale: Blake talks to Edwin Glas and then bad things happen as we approach the action climax.**


	16. The action starts

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Happy Easter everyone. So last few chapters have been really dialogue heavy. The first part of this too but this is also where the action starts. This could end up being an extremely long chapter. But this is where the big stuff happens. This is like the volume 3 chapter 9 for this arc. So hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Why do you wear the bow?

Blake had snuck onto the ship holding Edwin Glas. He had handled information for everybody at some point. If anyone knew where Adam was it was him. Blake needed to know where Adam was. She needed to be able to stop him before he hurt anyone else. When she dropped into the room he was facing away staring at a monitor broadcasting the peace talk. Ruby had been there sharing her story and doing it well. By the time Blake got to the room she was wrapping up and leaving. Blake knew she would be at the Atlas ship any minute now. Ruby was excited to see Penny again and help her get back to 100%. Weiss had been there but said she was going to go on guard duty for Glas after everything was over so by Blake's guess she had five minutes before Weiss walked in. Yang was with her father training. Something that her mother said must have set her off. Blake wished she had time to help but this may be her only chance to get ahead of whatever Adam had planned. She dropped down and after a few seconds it was Glas who spoke first.

"Not everyone can sneak up on me." He said turning around. "Blake Belladonna, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Adam Taurus, what do you know?" She asked seriously.

"More than you think, less than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I should be the one asking you about Adam. But if you must know more ask away." He said with a smile.

"I want to know where he is."

"Probably somewhere in Mistral. I never cared to know what whole he's hiding in."

"What does he have to do with your plan?"

"My plan. I don't have plans. I work for people who do."

"This Salem person, what does she want with him?"

"No idea. If I had to guess she saw use of his talent. Other than that he only recently joined her organization, after he helped with the battle of Beacon. Before that he was merely joining forces and plans with Cinder. I guess you know who she is."

"I know of her. What is Adam doing in Mistral?"

"To see you darling." He said it just like Adam use to. "Can I ask you something?" He gave her a devilish smile. "Why do you wear the bow?"

"I guess you know what I am then."

"I know what you've done. Adam told me. He told all of us."

"What?" Blake was shocked, scared, she felt like running and ending this conversation here.

"If everyone you care about knows you're a Faunus and ex-White Fang, and all your enemies know the same, what is the point in hiding? It's bothered me for a while now."

"There…there are still people who would just make things harder on me if they knew."

"All those people already know. I made sure of that."

"It was you who gave that information to my file!"

"Guilty as charged. Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Now one more thing why do you want Adam?"

"He's dangerous I need…"

"Don't lie, why are you so concerned with where he is?"

"He was close to me. He's my responsibility."

"You're getting warmer but I need to hear you say it, those three words."

"I loved him." Blake said defeated. Glas knew already, why else would he push it. "I need to save him from himself. I owe him that much. I won't let him die a monster."

"What if he never was the person you thought you loved? "This is the plea of a naïve girl who can't accept that some people are driven differently than how we'd like them. He won't stop coming for you." Blake felt really small as he carried on. So this is what Ruby felt like. "He won't stop until he's made you watch him destroy everything you love in all the ways he knows you fear!" He said wickedly.

"You're a monster!"

"No you brought the monster here."

"Huh…"

"In 3, 2, 1. "The ship started rocking and the lights flickered off and on.

"What have you done?"

"On a chess board the Queen is the most powerful piece. It can rum in all directions finitely. Welcome to stage two of my work strait from the cane into every piece of software in the area."

"You planned this."

"Well what did they expect." Weiss came into the room.

"What's going on?" She shouted.

"The virus that brought down the CCT is here. Where is everyone else?" Blake readied her weapon as Weiss grabbed hers.

"Ruby, Jaune Nora and Ren are with Penny on the other ship. Team SSSN is guarding the Mistral chairman. Yang is with her father. We have to make sure Glas doesn't leave this ship." The monitor in the back kept playing. Reports coming in of ships falling from the sky. Grimm hitting the walls of the city. Mercenaries wearing black uniforms blowing up turrets and chunks of the wall. The White Fang invading the capital.

"The quickest way to defeat an enemy is to hit everything at once." Glas mused. Explosions rang through the ship. Four people stepped through the door. One of them was a guy with a pasty white face and a purple suit brandishing a crowbar revolver. The second a girl in clown make up with a hammer. The third was a woman with a long nose wearing a tuxedo and wielding a black umbrella. The final one was a man with burn marks on his face in a white and black suit wielding twin pistols. Blake could see security guards coming behind them only to be blown away by the fourth guys pistols.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The pasty man said. "A little Schnee and a little kitty? It's almost as if they want Edwin to be rescued."

"Over my dead body." Weiss said coldly.

"I think that was the idea." The tuxedo girl said throwing a long lock of black hair behind her. She had a strong accent similar to Scarlet but rougher.

"Who are you?" Blake said.

"Team JMMM at your service." The pasty one said giving an exaggerated bow revealing his green hair.

"Now why don't you kids get lost before we have to break ya." The blonde clown girl said tilting her head side to side.

"Marionette, don't be so rude. It's not like they want to be here." The pasty one said.

"But Jelly we don't have time to mess with these amateurs." The burned one said.

"We'll make time." Jelly said. He fired his revolver at Weiss and Weiss countered it charging the man. Her rapier was blocked by his crowbar but Blake managed to switch and hit Jelly in the arm with her sword. "Ooh a lefty been a while since I've swung that way." Blake was intercepted by the tuxedo lady. They exchanged blows but then the burned one landed an explosive shot. They were a team and out-numbered them 4 to 2. Weiss summoned a massive arm of aura knocking the Marionette against the wall. "I got a question for you. Which way hurts more, forehand?" He connected a forehand blow to Weiss ribs but left himself open for a counter. Weiss took advantage and…missed? "or back hand?" He connected a back hand strike to her head sending Weiss flying in a daze. Blake was struggling against her opponents and couldn't assist Weiss with hers.

At that moment when it seemed like they were going to lose a massive green beam cut through the room. It destroyed Edwin's cage free him. But it also knocked out the burned one and Marionette. "Malcolm!" the tuxedo lady cried out.

"I'm fine Musty." Malcom said shrugging off the blast like it was nothing. "Edwin here." He tossed Glas his staff that he used during the peace talks. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren came in through the whole but they looked worse for wear. Jaune turned to see the paused battle behind him as everyone was looking at them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jaune said.

"We need to stop them." Ruby said.

"Well now that its 6 on 6 I like these odds." Nora said. Penny burst into the room. Her eyes were red and she was crying. Every movement slow a forced like she couldn't control herself but was fighting really hard.

"Ruby stop me please!" She pleaded. "I don't want to hurt people anymore."

"I have an idea." Jaune said. "Ren, Nora, flower, power!" Jelly started laughing as he continued his dance with Weiss. Blake was now in a dead lock with Malcolm as Jaune began fighting Musty.

"Got it." Nora said. Ruby was pleading with Penny to stop while Glas was taunting her that it was too late. Ren put his pistols to Nora's back and began firing. Nora was lighting up, electricity coursing through her veins.

"What the hell!" Musty said. She made her way to try to stop them but Jaune intercepted her once again. "Out of my way. You might have more aura than anyone I've seen but you still lack skill."

"Ya well that's what my friends are for." He ducked back and watched Ren kick her in the face. Blake traded opponents with him so now he was fighting Malcolm and she was fighting Musty. Nora unleashed all her energy into a pulse shutting everything down, including Penny, then she smacked Musty and Malcolm with her hammer. Knocking them through the door.

"Well played again Arc." Glas shouted as he and his four rescuers made a run for it. The six heroes gave chase. To the villains. Then when they turned down the hallway there was a man in a black cloak waiting his back to the group. His left hand was at the wall of the ship while his other one was firmly placed on a security guards throat. From the other end of the hallway came a dozen or so guards.

"Take another step and I make this sergeant's kid an orphan." He said in a gravelly voice. Blake still moved to intercept.

"Blake, no!" Ruby shouted. Blake stopped.

"But Ruby we can't let them escape."

"I won't let that man die." The leader said firmly. "Whoever you are put that man down and we'll give you a fighting chance."

"Tempting Ruby Rose but no deal." The man said. He threw the officer into the group of other officers. Blake shot Gambol Shroud at the stranger's head and it impacted the wall at an angle. Strange, she was sure she hit him. Just then what appeared to be branches, roots and vines came out of the sergeant's body as well as a bit of wall separating the gangs. For a brief moment Blake could hear the mangled cries of the soldiers. Ruby and Jaune cut through the branches quickly revealing the whole that led outside. Blake could tell with one look that Ruby was pissed. More pissed than she had ever seen her leader before. Ruby jumped through the whole and everyone followed. As they well and initiated their various strategies, they could see flying Grimm of all sorts. One of them managed to grab Weiss and began carrying her away before that aura arm cut the beast in half. Weiss was falling away from the group but she was taking down Grimm while she did it. They managed to track the criminals to a large arena., one that was used in the Vytal festival in the days before Amity Coliseum was built. They weren't alone. A large man in a face mask and a leather jacket stood by their side. Across from them were five individuals: Yang, Qrow, Tai, Raven, and Rio. Blake landed by her partner. As the others touched down around them.

"How did they know we'd be here Tobi?" Musty asked.

"The one in the mask is an Arbiter." Tobi answered.

"So that's who you are." Qrow said. Just then Adam dropped in, the councilman dangling on his back.

"Fortune favors me today." He said. "Everyone I wish to destroy in one spot for. You four take him." He shrugged the councilman off his shoulder and into Marionette's arms. They then made their way to the wall surrounding the arena.

"What happened to his guards protecting him?"

"Half of them were knocked out when I decided to extract, didn't want to upset the schedule."

"Oh thank God." Blake said under her breath. "Those boys happen to be my friends." She was glad to hear that team SSSN were still alive and probably fighting Grimm right about now. Adam seemed angered by the statement.

"And you." He motioned towards Yang. "Come for me to take your other arm?"

"Screw you!" She said eyes flashing red. Adam got ready for the fight but Rio blocked Yang's way.

"So I'm going to be the voice of reason here and say absolutely not." He said.

"Yang get to the city protect the people." Tai said. Team JMMM were still on the wall but then August dropped down. He kicked Malcolm in the knee and grabbed his hands, forcing him to shoot Musty in the chest. He did a sweeping kick to knock Marionette down then whipped out his pistol/daggers to begin fighting Jelly. August was tearing into him. The big guy moved to fight but Tai got in his way. An explosion of green gas filled the area August was fighting on. The gas caught flame blasting August into the wall, allowing team JMMM to once again escape.

"Blake make sure August is alright." Raven said.

"Ruby, Rio, take Jaune and the others and follow them." They took off.

"I'm alright. Just got the aura knocked out of me. That was one nasty bomb." August said. Blake knelt down by him. "Take note Blake, those terrorist are fighting the three remaining members of one of the strongest teams Beacon ever saw." A pair of Grimm jumped on the wall. They were bipedal with a human-like build. Blake began fighting them. They were fast and skilled. They fought like the robots from Atlas but their skin was tough. Blake could barely hold her own against them but August joined in, stabbing one in the back and firing through it. Blake wrapped Gambol Shroud around the others neck snapping it.

"So this is where the lines drawn." Blake said.

"Yes, this battle will decide the fate of Mistral and possibly the whole world."

"What were those things?" Blake asked.

"No idea, they were definitely Grimm but I've never seen Grimm like that before."

"19 years I've been waiting for this rematch." The big guy said.

"Good, hopefully you provide more of a challenge than my daughter." Tai said.

"You mean the one that got her arm cut off by Adam?"

"Yep, but with punches that slow I don't think you're up to the challenge."

"I'll show you a challenge." The big guy screamed.

"Baldur, you can hit as hard as you like but if you can't connect, you can't connect." Tai joked. Meanwhile Qrow was staring Tobi down and Raven was doing the same with Adam. "I'll give you one thing Baldur, you and I at least have a healthy vendetta."

"Agreed, we'll let the psychopaths have their own fun." Baldur said.

And thus the battle of Haven would soon reach its climax.

 **AN: Longest chapter yet. This took so long to do. In my first outline this was going to be three chapters. I cut a lot of stuff out including Adams fight with team SSSN and a fight between Yang and Baldur which you'll probably get in a later arc. I also cut a bunch of the Penny RNJR fight. Mostly because this is a Blake chapter and I toyed around with the idea of cutting things in and out and showing the villains planning things but I decided on consistency and played this from Blake's perspective all the way through. So I want to see if you guys know the inspiration behind team JMMM and Glas. What are your thoughts?**


	17. Weiss vs Emerald

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: If you guys haven't read the stories written by TheLastSonata, consider this a warm recommendation. Both of the finished parts are awesome and the third part is shaping up to be even better. As for my stories STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen is going on a brief hiatus while I rework my outline. It might just be a day, could be a week, I don't know. The next two or so chapters of RWBYond Vale are going to be a little shorter since they pretty much came as a necessity with more loose ends at the end of volume three than I was expecting.**

Chapter 17: What are you doing here?

Weiss was sailing through the air killing as many Grimm as she could on her way down. In the city below she could see fires and Grimm destroying the beautiful buildings. They had to be stopped. It was dangerous for her to go alone she knew that. But that Nevermore that tried grabbing her made it impossible for her to touchdown with her friends. So she was going to make the best of it. She was going to defend the city as best she could.

No one could ever knock her for working slow. As soon as she touched down she moved through the streets like a blizzard killing any Grimm that got in her way. She used ice dust to put out fires and create safe zones for any civilians she saved. She made her way to the edge of town and used a bit of ice dust to patch the wall. A Grimm in the form of a giant frog leaped over the wall to attack her, Weiss summoned the giant arm in order to cut it in half. The kappa was split in half and disintegrated. Weiss turned around and saw a figure seemingly disappear on an adjacent roof top. Weiss went to investigate and came upon a gathering of survivors. Many of them were solemn, scared or crying. Many of them were covered in soot and grime. One of them, a lady with brown hair was backing away nervously through the crowd. She kept on staring Weiss down nervously. Weiss ghosted to her sword while the lady instinctually reached behind her. Weiss had an idea who this could be but she needed proof first. Luckily, 'Old lady ex Machina' happened, though Weiss imagined it felt quite differently for the girl.

"Emerald, shouldn't you be out there fighting?" The old woman said. The illusion broke. The brown haired girl transformed back into Emerald as she cursed loudly and began running. Weiss chased after her. Emerald is from Haven or at least was long enough to make friends with a couple of shop owners here. More importantly Emerald was one of the people responsible for what had happened in Beacon. She worked for Cinder and her semblance allowed her to make a person see things differently than what was there. Apparently it only worked on one person at a time. The old lady had recognized her and exposed her.

Weiss chased her and quickly caught up, engaging her in combat. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Emerald responded.

"I'm here to clean up the mess you and your friends started."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop lying! I know it was you who made it look like Yang broke Mercuries leg. It was you who caused Pyrrha to kill Penny!"

"Ruby saw you there. She saw Mercury up and walking. She saw Cinder…kill Pyrrha."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"They are your teammates. You trying to hide proves you are the only one that could have made them, my friends, hurt others."

"Did you ever think they might just be crazy."

"I did until you showed off your semblance just now." Emerald was at a loss for words. Weiss out smarted her in the verbal assault. Emerald just kept fighting picking up the assault she used her semblance to disappear but Weiss set up precautions. She covered the area with water and ice. Emerald might be able to hide her self but she wouldn't be able to keep track of all the signs of someone being there. Even so Emerald proved to be Weiss' greatest opponent yet. What she lacked in strength and power and any other combat attributes she made up for in that troublesome semblance. "Where is Cinder?" Weiss asked after backing Emerald into a corner.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emerald responded.

"Why are you defending her? She seeks to spread war that will cost the lives of thousands if not millions."

"You wouldn't understand. You have lived your whole life with a silver spoon placed firmly in your mouth."

"I don't care about any of that. I am not the spoiled brat you think I am."

"Then why do you carry yourself with that same arrogance your entire family does?"

"I want to be better than that."

"Well you're not."

"Even so it's no excuse to side with a sociopathic murderer."

"Well it's all I have." Emerald turned the tables and forced Weiss to the ground. "People like you made me who I am today. Cinder, she is the only one who cared for me. She gave me a purpose. So I will follow her to the ends of Remnant."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame that the only one who showed you kindness was a psychopath." Weiss said solemnly. She slid a small dust crystal underneath Emerald and triggered it with her aura. The explosion didn't do much but allowed Weiss to return to her feet and gain the upper hand again. Emerald backed off for a bit reloading her weapon.

"You call her a psychopath but you don't even know her. I do. I believe in her. What do you believe in?"

"I never put a lot of stock in people. But if I had to choose I'd say Ruby. That's the only person I know I trust."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emerald said mimicking Weiss' earlier tone. "That she's as good as dead when Cinder catches up to her." Weiss' had a brief moment of anger as she summoned again. This time it was more than an arm. It was the entire upper body surrounding her and smashing the area with it's great sword. Emerald looked shocked at the amount of power this summoning possessed. But she managed to doge as it went away. Weiss was exhausted after that. She was on the verge of fainting. Emerald stayed back staring at her.

As soon as Emerald made a move, a figure in a white cloak instantly appeared grabbing Emerald by the face and slamming her into a wall. It was Natalie. Emerald disappeared probably making a run for it. "Are you alright?" Natalie asked Weiss.

"Ya, just a bit winded." She responded.

"Good." Natalie said. She disappeared for a second and reappeared with Emerald in tow. "My semblance allows me to transport to anywhere I have marked." She explained. "Now Emerald was it, mind telling me where a girl like you got ahold of skull rounds."

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"I'd love to sweety but the rounds you were loading into your gun just now are illegal. Even if we can't prove your part in what happened at Beacon, the mere possession of these bad boys is a hefty offense. Especially during a Grimm crisis. Skull rounds were designed for people not for monsters."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Emerald answered.

"Suit yourself." Natalie grabbed her javelin weapon and it turned into a bow. She fired three arrows at once at Emeralds feet freezing her in place with an explosion of ice dust. "That ought to cool you off."

A couple of the bipedal Grimm came into the area and Weiss and Natalie dealt with them together. They were strong too strong for Weiss to damage anything but the eyes. Even Natalie had trouble with three of them. She teleported back and forth keeping them from ganging up. The battle went on for several minutes until Natalie dealt with the last one. "It would appear our enemy has created a new type of Grimm." Natalie said as the last one disappeared. "They've been popping up all over the city today. But that's not the worst of it. We have to get everyone to safety."

"Why, what's happening?"

"A behemoth is coming. And it has the potential to wipe out the entire city." Weiss had heard tales about the so called mightiest creatures of Grimm. They were no laughing matter. It would take an army, or at least a large group of legendary huntsmen to deal with one. "All the professors from here are trying to deal with it but it might not be enough. If another one comes well, God help us all."

 **AN: I don't have many plans for Emerald so this was meant to get her out of the way. Also if the behemoth, or something a lot like it, isn't in cannon then I will consider that a massive missed opportunity for Rooster Teeth. What is it? Well click that follow icon to find out. So if this chapter was the Weiss vs Emerald fight we never really got then what suppose is next chapter? Stay classy.**


	18. Yang vs Mercury

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I found out that there is a fanon wiki and I've been trying it out. I made pages for August Gold and Rio Azul and I will keep posting more when I have time. This is going to be another short chapter structurally the same as last chapter.**

Chapter 18: How about a rematch?

Yang had gotten several people into safe houses and made sure they knew to stay indoors. This attack was unprecedented, even during the Great War, Haven never came under fire like this. It was those soldiers, the ones all in black. They sabotaged the cities defenses in the first minutes of the assault. That computer virus knocked the shields and communications down and the Grimm came out of nowhere. In Vale it made more sense. Mountain Glenn had long been a hunting ground for Grimm. The deep caves and caverns allowed Grimm like the Dragon to go undisturbed for decades if not centuries. Have didn't have threats like that. They had water on two ends, swamps on the other two. There is nowhere in the area for Grimm to have amassed like this.

But Yang knew that was why some were panicking and others were confident that the city will be saved. It wasn't as bad as Vale. There were no Atlesian Knights, no Dragon, no thousands of tourist watching the tournament, no Torchwick bombing the city from an airship. The city didn't need to rely on a bunch of students instead most of the people here defending the city were huntsmen. Not just any old huntsmen, the best of the best, handpicked by their respective nations to make sure something like this didn't happen and if it did, make sure the people are safe.

Yang was glad she was actually doing some good right now. She may prefer to have gotten her revenge but Rio, Qrow, they were all right. She wasn't ready for that level yet. But she was plenty strong enough for these strange Grimm. For all the skill these new Grimm, Striders as the people had started calling them, they weren't smart enough to realize that getting into a fist fight with her was a death wish. She quickly dismantled one strider than got hit by a second one and used that damage to boost her strength and rip the Grimm apart. She continued this for a while as she made her way through the city. Then on one of the buildings stood a blessing in disguise. Some divine force granting her an outlet to express a bit of rage that had been building up for months now. When she heard she would be going to Haven she hoped this day would come. Mercury Black was in her sights. The smug prick was recording everything on his scroll by the looks of it. When he saw her he just smiled and waved and put his scroll away.

"Mercury!" She screamed when she made it to the roof. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He said brushing her off.

"Then why aren't you helping."

"I think you know. That is unless you're as dumb as you look." Yang was seething at this point. "What? Are you still mad because I got you thrown out of the tournament? I did you a favor by holding back." Mercury slicked his hair back and got in a ready position. "You don't believe me do you?" He said smugly. "How about a rematch?"

"Gladly." She said charging him. It was a furious fight. Fire punches and wind kicks going everywhere. Mercury was fast but Ruby had always been faster, Yang knew how to take advantage of Mercury's speed. For every punch she landed Mercury would land 5 swift kicks. She made sure to dodge his stronger kicks or redirect them to create openings. Mercury tried to gain a distance advantage but Yang splintered the roof top to make it more uneven and harder for him to dodge around on. Mercury managed to land a kick to her chest but Yang held her breath and persevered through it charging her semblance further. She then began her relentless assault on his legs. Every kick that she could keep up on she would punch out of the way as hard as she could. "I'm," she punched his stomach in a swift combo, "going to," she punched his face when he regained balance, "break your leg," she caught one of his swift kicks and lifted his leg up. When he tried using his other leg to escape she just tightened her grip and took the punishment as he landed on his back. "for real this time!" She punched the side of the shin as hard as she could. It wasn't enough his aura was still active. But he'd definitely be feeling that in the morning. He kicked her face before she could punch again and escaped. His pant leg torn and tattered revealing a robotic leg. Yang was shocked. All the memories coming back. All that guilt she had. To think she had actually felt sorry for him. She still did somewhat. She knew what it was like losing a limb. Mercury did too.

"If it's any consolation, you really did break my leg last time. It just took some effort to fix instead of time to heal."

"How did it happen?"

"Black family secret." He appeared behind her. "Now how about the kiddy gloves come off?" Yang went to punch him in the face but he dashed a way and kicked a massive gust of wind into her.

Yang couldn't take much more. Before it seemed that her and Mercury were evenly matched but he was holding back. Yang put all she had into that punch hoping it would at least do enough damage to keep the upper hand. But aside from knocking Mercury's aura down it did nothing. Yang couldn't land a single punch now and mercury was landing every kick. He somersaulted and barraged her with his wind shots again. She was at her limit. He was just getting started. Yang looked at her right arm. Her aura was critical. One more hit and she was done. She couldn't move, every muscle burned inside her. Mercury charged her intent on finishing her off. But then the strangest thing happened. Mercury slowed down. He seemed surprised by it but he still slowed down. And then an eruption of flames hit Mercury as he got close to Yang. He managed to back flip out of the pillar of flames.

Rubrum ran to Yang's side gasping for breath. "Thank…goodness…I…Made it. That…was close."

"Rubrum how did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Advanced…dust…technique…ask…Professor Goodwitch someday. How…does Rio do this all the time?" He mumbled to himself.

"Who the hell are you." Mercury asked.

"Rubrum…huntsmen. Able to track machines. Built Yang's arm." He said finally caught up.

"We're here too." It was Flynt and Neon. "Long time no see blondie." Flynt said.

"Not long enough, you pretentious windpipe." Yang joked back.

"Ooh who's isn't that the guy who's leg you broke?" Neon said.

"Long story." Yang said again. "So Rubrum you're the pro, you take the lead."

"No, no I'm not so good in the lead. Flynt should take charge."

"Groovy." Flynt said.

"I'm sorry, did you just say groovy?" Yang said.

"Bite me banana man." He retorted. The four of them together were able to keep Mercury back. Flynt was able to slow him down with his killer quartet while Neon harassed him and Rubrum slowed his legs down further. Rubrum whipped out a flame thrower and began firing shots at Mercury. He used Flynt's sonic waves to increase the speed of his shots and Yang did the same. Mercury still had fight in him and all four of them took significant damage in the fight but in the end Neon froze one of his legs and a Flynt propelled Yang delivered the aura shattering blow and knocked him out.

They tied him up and Rubrum removed his feet and began analyzing them. Mercury was none too pleased at his luck. "It's time to batten down the hatches. A behemoth is on its way." Rubrum said. "Now that things are beginning to stabilize here I have to join the frontlines to stop it."

"What about him?" Yang said.

"The authorities will take care of him. Apparently your friend Weiss just caught that Emerald girl. All good things if I do say so."

"Any word on Ruby?" Yang asked

"No not yet." Rubrum answered. "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine.

 **AN: I liked that fight. I wish I had more drive and skill to go into greater detail. But it served its purpose. Next time, we find out what Ruby and the gang have been doing. It's going to be another short one but won't have the nice and tidy ending of these last two chapters. 8 more chapters left in this arc.**


	19. Ruby's Job

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: I'm really interested in what Roosterteeth is doing with RWBY Chibi. I was not expecting anything like that. I'm also going to be working on a three part RWBY review video series so stay up to date with this story for more info. I'm shooting for a release of part one before RWBY volume 1 plays in theaters. I already got my ticket for the St. Louis show on the 27** **th** **. It would be cool to run into someone there. Anyway this is another short chapter. It might get longer with some embellishing but it's pretty straightforward.**

Chapter 19: How long until they catch up?

One minute, that's all the head start those guys from team JMMM got with the councilman. Ruby could have easily caught up but her team was holding her back. They didn't want her to run to far ahead and fall into a trap. Jaune wouldn't even let her take point. Jaune had taken charge of the unit when they left the stadium. Ruby didn't protest, she knew Jaune was a good leader. Strategy and tactics 1 was the only class Jaune legitimately excelled at back in Beacon. Ruby knew Jaune was better for leading a five-man squad than her. But it still hurt her that he didn't let her take point being the fastest and with time being of the essence. Maybe he was just trying to keep her safe. Maybe he wasn't confident in her skills. Maybe he didn't want what happened to Pyrrha to happen to her. Of those possibilities it was the second one that tasted the most bitter in her mouth.

He put Ren in front because he's the best tracker. Next was Jaune himself in an optimal position to make calls and relay anything Ren sees to the others. Next was Ruby, whose speed was ideal for covering flanks and backing up attacks on any side. Next was Nora batting cleanup as the heaviest hitter of the group. Bringing up the rear was Rio, the most powerful (probably) of the group protecting from any pursuing forces or Grimm that gave chase. Overall it was a pretty standard tracking unit with Rio accompanying for extra insurance. It didn't take long to exit the panicking city and enter the marshlands to the south. They kept on coming across Grimm, usually kappa's or bog worms. Sometimes the new ones that fought like people. Every time Ruby would jump ahead and kill them before they had a chance to get in the way. They got to a drop off where they could see the rest of the forest and stopped for a moment. In the distance less than a mile away to the west was a massive Grimm. It looked like a massive sauropod dinosaur lumbering on all fours. It's long neck and massive head towering over the trees. It's bellowing call shook the entire ground. It was heading straight for Haven. There were explosions appearing around it.

"Whoa." Ruby said awestruck.

"It would appear that friendly forces are trying to stop that thing." Ren said.

"We need to help them!" Ruby shouted. "That thing could destroy the city." Flashes of the Dragon and the destruction it caused Vale raced through Ruby's mind. She wanted badly to join in on the fight only to be stopped.

"We need to stick to the mission." Jaune said.

"That things a behemoth, your weapon won't do anything to it." Rio added.

"But I'm more than just a weapon." Ruby argued.

"We know but people are handling it. We need to save the councilman." Nora said.

"A lot of people can die." Ruby protested.

"A lot of people will die if we let those psychos escape." Jaune argued.

"But,"

"Ruby, listen." Jaune sighed. "Once the councilors safe we can join the battle against that thing. But right now we need to have our priorities straight."

"Priorities, are you sure that's what this is about?"

"Ruby, what's that supposed to mean?" Nora asked.

"How come when all of my friends, people I'm supposed to protect, are fighting for their lives, saving people, I'm stuck chasing a couple kidnappers."

"Enough!" Rio shouted. Ruby glared at Jaune and Rio. "Jaune is right; we didn't choose this mission but it is our duty to complete it."

"Saving the councilman will help in releasing tensions between the kingdoms." Nora said.

"We have to show the people the system works." Jaune said. Ruby stopped arguing. They were right as hard as it will swallow. One man or many, it wasn't Ruby's call. And she started feeling guilty for taking it out on Jaune.

"I'm not Pyrrha." She said softly, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I know Rubes, but we have to do more than survive or fight now. This could be the moment we make her death mean something." Jaune said solemnly. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled and she smiled back. She couldn't help it.

"Something's coming." Ren said.

"Awwww." Nora whined.

"No a lot of something is coming." Rio said pulling out his sword.

"Grimm?" Jaune said.

"Dozens of them by the sounds of it." Rio said. The group started running again. They didn't get far before they came across a creek. Rio stopped and turned around and everybody else stopped and turned towards him.

"Rio what are you doing?" Nora asked.

"How long until they catch up?" Rio asked without looking back.

"Sounds like any minute." Ren answered.

"Damn, was afraid of that. You guys go on ahead; I'll hold them here."

"But you just said…" Ruby was ready to argue. Rio had just kept her from fighting Grimm now he was staying behind.

"Those new Grimm have only come from the direction of the city meaning there probably aren't any out here in the wild. If those things catch up while we're still chasing after the councilor than it could spell disaster for the mission. Let me hold them off here where I have the advantage."

"Rio you can't." Nora pleaded.

"I'm the only one who can. This is my home field remember." Rio said. Ruby did remember him saying he preferred rivers and creeks to anything. "Now go I'm sure you guys can handle the rest. I'll either meet you at Haven, the behemoth or here depending on how things play out."

"Got it." Ruby said firmly. "Just don't die."

"Nobody plans on dying in a place like this. That's rotten thinking. As huntsmen we live with the fact any day could be our last but you're not supposed to think about it." He winked at Ruby. "Consider that a pro-tip." He said.

Ruby and the others went on ahead and could hear the sounds of battle growing ever fainter in the background. Ruby began burning with anticipation. How long until they catch up? How fast are these guys? "Target ahead!" Jaune shouted. "And he's alone."

"Looks like the others doubled back towards the city." Ren said analyzing the tracks. Ruby rushed forward to see if the councilor was okay.

"Ruby wait!" Nora tried shouting but it was too late to stop it. Ruby rushed forward as fast as she could and grabbed the councilman and dragged him away from the flames erupting in the area. He had to live. Ruby couldn't let all this time to be wasted. She managed to outpace the flames only to crash into a tree with a thud.

"They were right. A sly sensual voice said. "They said you were pursuing them so I sent them back to the city. And look you brought friends." Ruby looked around trying to get her focus back. Her friends were beside her pulling her up. "I've prepared a heroes' death and a heroes' funeral for you little red." The voice said. Ruby recognized it and a burning rage swelled up inside her. "No grave though, I don't plan on leaving anything to bury." Cinder came out from the flames like a specter from a grave. Her eyes burning with energy. "What's the matter Ruby did you miss me?"

 **AN: And thus the battle of the century is ready to commence…in about five more chapters. Yep a cliffhanger that won't be answered until chapter 24. Don't worry though the next three chapters are also short and action packed. Next time Qrow vs. Tobi and then in chapter 21 Raven vs. Adam. Be sure to follow favorite and review for all this and updates on other RWBY related projects. And always stay classy.**


	20. Qrow vs Tobi

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So the tricky thing about this chapter is that it is an established fan favorite character fighting an original villain. But they still have history. So this is going to have a lot of Qrow reflecting on things that have happened to him. Things that will go into further detail in my other fic, STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen. By the way I figured out what I'm going to do with that so there will be a new chapter Tuesday. The pacing in that is hopefully going to pick up as well. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 20: And who is the man with no face?

Qrow chuckled a bit as he peeled himself off the wall he had been slammed into. It had been a long time since Qrow had been challenged like this. He had his tough days out in the field but not since the days he fought in the Revolution alongside team STRQ had he been this challenged by an individual enemy. Tobi was fast but not Summer fast. He was strong but not Tai strong. He was precise but not Raven precise. And he was fighting smart but not Qrow smart. He fought hand to hand but focused more on quick strikes to weak points rather than Baldur's crushing blows or Tai's overpowering fury. But that isn't what made him deadly. On the whole even Yang could beat him in a fist fight.

His semblance was a nuisance. Qrow remembered it from last time. Beside that and his name there was nothing else to link this Tobi to the kid Qrow had fought at the end of the revolution. That Tobi had only been 18 then. And Qrow had seen him die, dismembered, torn apart by shrapnel and devoured by Grimm. Yet here he was in the flesh. On second thought, Qrow hadn't seen any flesh on this guy this time. All his features were covered in his hooded robe. So maybe Qrow was fighting a literal ghost. Wouldn't be the strangest thing Qrow had seen but it would sure as hell be up there. Tobi had the ability to become intangible; which is a troublesome semblance to deal with no matter how skilled you were.

He also had dust infused to his body. Qrow was sure of it. Tobi had nature dust infused to his skin and was summoning everything from vines to trees to try to catch Qrow off guard and overpower was working too. Qrow was having a hard time gaining any ground on him between his semblance and his dust. Qrow had tried overwhelming him. He recalled that consistent attacks had been his weakness but at this rate, Tobi was too quick, too skilled to be knocked off balance by one man. Qrow cursed his sister and wanted her to hurry up with her fight but the swordsmen were nowhere to be seen. They had taken their fight God knows where when Raven opened up a portal and threw Adam into it. That's what Qrow gets for handing her his medallion.

Qrow was in a bind. With his skill level he doubted he could stop Tobi alone. Of course it would come to this, beat to death by a ghost. Out of the four members of team STRQ he was most likely the weakest fighter. His forte had always been in espionage, scouting, and other intelligence work. His combat skill relied entirely on his weapon and ability to use it. A buster sword, shotgun and a scythe all in one, this was a combination that was hard to defend against, especially for Grimm but almost as well for people. It was Qrow's way of compensating for not being as on point as his teammates. Right now he was using the sword form. It wasn't his best form nor his favorite but against a skilled enemy like Tobi it could be the only thing he can do. Scythes have very specific ranges and are usually garbage in one on one fights. Maybe that was why Ruby chose it. She never liked fighting, not with people anyway and scythes were much better suited for fighting Grimm. Qrow could still remember the first time she held his scythe, Summer had thrown a fit. Qrow pushed the memory into the dark recesses from which it came before it could distract him any further. He was left with no other option, he had to use the scythe mode. Perhaps its unorthodox technique would be better suited to catching Tobi off guard. As the gears turned into place Tobi laughed.

"I see you have finally decided to take me seriously." He said.

"I've been taking you seriously." Qrow said. "I'm just trying something different."

"As will I. It isn't a true fight unless both are fighting at their full strength."

"Ya I remember those words coming from your old boss. But he died and you did too."

"Your right about that. The child you fought that day was destroyed." Tobi removed his hood revealing a dark mask covering his face.

"About that, I never got a name besides Tobi. I'd like to know your full name."

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters, is my mission." Tobi removed his robes. He wore a black combat vest exposing his arms. Black and green veins covered them confirming Qrow's hypothesis. "Nobody cared who I was until I put on the mask. And now this mask is all that I am, the only proof that I even exist beyond my purpose." He began removing the mask. His face was completely covered in growths, foliage, and streaks of black save for one purple eye and a deformed mouth. "I don't even have a face to call my own anymore.

"And who is the man with no face?" Qrow asked. The face made him uneasy. Flashes of mangled corpses of the people he failed to safe and protect flashing through his mind. An unbearable guilt threatened to consume him. But then images of his family pierced the vail of darkness. Raven, always there when she needs him and no one else. Tai, the man he called brother. Summer, the woman he loved and lost forever. Yang, his niece always there to bring him back down to earth, and never letting him wallow in darkness. Finally, Ruby, the closest thing to a daughter he'd ever get or want. His prized student burdened with a terrible curse of being the guardian, and all too willing to do it. The little girl that was the only person who made him feel like the hero he always wanted to be. For her sake and the sake of the world, he had one last job he had to do as a huntsman. He had to clean up the mess he brought and make sure Tobi didn't leave here alive.

"I am your past come to haunt you. I am the ghost that will kill you." Tobi said lowly. His hand glowed and a wooden spear appeared in his hand.

"A wooden spear? That's your go to weapon."

"Funny thing about living things. They have aura. Trees and plants in the hands of a master can be much more effective than anything made by the hands of man." Tobi charged him.

Qrow and Tobi continued their dance in silence. The change in range kept them both on their toes. It was more about skill now than power. Tobi used his semblance less and Qrow continued to grieve that his semblance wasn't useful in combat. Luckily he didn't need much of it. He hadn't used his scythe last time so it was within the realm of possibility and slowly being confirmed that Tobi had never fought a scythe wielder before. But spears were about as simple as you could get. Qrow slammed down as hard as he could onto the weapon hoping to break it. Tobi redirected the blow and countered, sliding behind Qrow, another spear appearing in his free hand. Qrow could hear it forming. He only had a split second to capitalize. Those using dust to form weapons couldn't use their semblance at the same time. He jerked back as hard as he could onto Tobi face. Tobi was stunned and Qrow had about a quarter second to do damage before Tobi regained form based on their earlier exchanges. Qrow twirled the scythe at blinding speed knocking Tobi off his feet and pulled the trigger. The shotgun shells ripped into Tobi's chest blasting him back. Another twirl and Qrow was bearing onto Tobi to cut him in half, or knock out his aura depending on how tough he was without his semblance. But the quarter second was up and all the attack did was leave a shallow cut on Tobi's forehead. It started leaking black blood profusely. Tobi slid back on his feet and one arm, the ground glowing green as he did. Dozens of branches came out of the ground and it was all Qrow could do to keep from being overwhelmed he could hear Tobi screaming in rage as more branches came at him. There were too many, too far apart, too sporadic to dodge. He had to cut them all away, made easier by his extended range and the two sided cutting area of his weapon. But a lot of branches got through and Qrow's aura took a beating. The last one even managed to pierce his side. A warm, familiar feeling started covering the area. Qrow quickly used burn dust to cauterize the wound and to get rid of any nature dust inside the wound that Tobi could have used.

When Qrow emerged Tobi was gasping with exhaustion. "It looks like neither of us get out of this unscathed." Tobi said. Than he quietly laughed. "This is taking too long. He pulled out a pendant in the form of the "eye of the witch" Salem's insignia. The gem in the middle identical to that of Qrow and Raven's eye pendants. The Avaspectacles as they were called in the journals of Avis Brans, the ancient aristocrat who found and forged them. They were the Branwen family heirloom meant to find the "Truth Beyond the Truth" and open up the Black Gates. How did Tobi, or Salem rather get herself on an identical gem. "What are you going to do with that?" Qrow asked.

"Why ask questions to which you know the answer." Tobi bellowed. He slammed the pendant into the ground and a massive portal erupted beneath him. His whole body glowed as a massive tree sprung from his body and surrounded the portal. "Behemoths are too slow to make an effective weapon outside of a bullet sponge so I'm rectifying that situation!" He shouted. Red lightning burst from beneath the new tree and the tell-tale bass of a behemoth could be heard. Tobi was summoning a Behemoth into the heart of Haven. And he was using the tree to protect it while it was vulnerable and taking its time to travel through the portal. By Qrows calculation he had minutes before the behemoth burst from that tree and caused a whole new world of troubles. "Clock is ticking Branwen. The fate of Haven rests in your hands."

 **AN: That was intense and a bit longer than expected. I really wanted to go into detail for how the Black Gates work and Qrow's backstory during the Faunus revolution and his relationship with Ruby but you'll get all that in my other fic eventually. You'll also get more of it here but not for a long time. I also tripped over myself a while back trying to rationalize how a scythe could be effective and the answer I came up with is in that whole spiel. Next time is Raven vs. Adam and then a pair of chapters you probably weren't but should have seen coming. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, leave a review and follow.**


	21. Raven vs Adam

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Finished the script and about halfway done with collecting assets for my breakdown of the world of RWBY video. As for this chapter and the next, pacing wise I probably should have combined these two chapters and split chapter 16 but oh well. I am nothing if not a stickler for my outlines. So here is Raven vs Adam.**

Chapter 20: Who's the master now?

Sometimes the sound of battle is its own symphony. Explosions are the brass section, screams the strings, the clashing of blades in the wind serving as the woodwind section. And one's own heart the drum.

The kids had just dispersed and Baldur threw Tai through a wall. Qrow was sizing up his opponent. He had just given his eye piece to Raven so that she may use it in her battle. Her mask still covering her face hiding her expression. If it wasn't, her opponent would know that she was smiling. It had been a long time since she's gotten to fight anybody really. And the prospect of fighting Adam was intoxicating.

"How long has it been Adam?" She said.

"10 years, 10 years since you abandoned me in this very stadium." Adam answered grabbing his precious weapon in his left hand. "You promised to make me strong and you left me like I was nothing."

"You and everyone else." She said snidely.

"Like your daughter?"

"Yes." She said coldly.

"What could be so important that you turn your back on every commitment you make?"

"I never committed to you. I made you strong and when you were I left. It's as simple as that."

"When you left me I was still a learner."

"Who's the master now?" Raven responded letting the multiple meanings slip.

"You'll see." Adam dashed forward drawing his blade and Raven intersected it with her own blade. "An old proverb says to not raise up more demons than you can lay to rest. You raised one too many."

"Is that how you see yourself, Adam?" He was fast, faster than her even. Granted he was younger, in his prime, weary from fights and had a lighter weapon. But Raven was still fast enough to counter every time. To any onlooker it would appear that they were standing still, leaning forward and grunting. Really they were clashing blades at blinding speed. Raven was smarter, more experienced, possibly stronger with more reach and rotating dust sheaths. The eyepiece and mask also gave her an advantage. They allowed her to see the kinds of things most people wouldn't notice. Things like individual seat beads, the ruffle of clothing signaling a muscle movement, and every time Adam would use his semblance he'd put his sword in its sheath to charge the attack.

Adam and Raven were different in this. Adam's semblance was naturally attuned to fighting. Taking any kind of energy and directing it the way he wants. He combines that into ancient techniques of projecting aura through a blade, usually with the aid of dust, to create a beam of energy. Raven knew this technique as well, every huntsman worth their salt could do it. But Adam's particular semblance meant that he could achieve even greater versions of that attack without dust. Few people had that kind of power. And they were almost always deadly.

The mechanics worked the same for Adam as they had years ago when she taught him that technique, the moon slice, named so because according to one legend that was how the moon was shattered. Every time the swords clashed he would take a bit of that energy into his sword. He would either have to disperse it soon or store it in his sheath. Then by focusing and getting into proper form he could unleash that into a devastating slice. The longer they battled the more dangerous it would become for Raven. But she had just the thing for that.

Raven was smarter and wasn't fighting mad. Adams strikes were predictable in his rage. The angrier he'd get the sloppier he'd get. "I taught you to keep your eyes on the prize." Raven said. "To focus on whatever it is you want and see it through to the end. Have you forgotten that?"

"No!" Adam shouted. "I still fight for my people. But the methods of my predecessors weren't working. I had to take charge for the betterment of my people."

"And you led them to ruin. Relationships between men and faunas are at an all-time low. You have led your people to ruin."

"You're wrong! With the new world order, we will finally have the peace we fought to achieve."

"Yet you fight alongside the people who caused your people such grief."

"The Black Knights fought alongside the Faunus."

"They were using them to gain their own power. They bank rolled the Skull Kids to keep the war going."

"The Skull Kids were supposed to kill the human generals."

"And that makes it right?"

"Yes!" He shouted hair glowing red a he swung and missed. This was it her opportunity to gain the advantage. All he needed was a little push. She sheathed her sword to prepare for her attack."

"But the woman you love, the one who was supposed to rule the world with you, she left you a aligned with the huntsmen." She said gesturing to Blake who was still fighting Grimm on the wall.

"Enough!" H screamed out.

"Agreed." She flung a Black Gate at him. In his rage he thought it was a simple moon beam. Had he been calmer he would have noticed his mistake. He tried absorbing it only to be flung through the portal. Raven Followed knowing he would survive the fall otherwise. She went through the gate as well and ran down the side of Haven tower. Her body burning like a meteor as she came down upon him. She struck fast and quick, keeping him from using his landing strategy. She kept his sword busy so that at this height it would surely break his aura and maybe even his back or legs. He did well to counter her gravity advantage and greater reach but it wouldn't be enough. Adam had to have known she beat him in this round. There was no way to use his sword to slow his descent. Adam fired his sheath but not at her, at the ground. He closed the distance between them and took a heavy hit to the torso. But now he was on top. Raven used her sheath to block as she opened another Black Gate and went through it, leaving Adam to use his landing strategy to fall safely to the ground.

Raven came out of another portal using her built up momentum to fire herself at Adam like a cannon ball. But he managed to block the sword only to be slammed by her sheath. He flung a moon beam of all the damage he had absorbed during the fall and stuck Raven's sword, shattering it. She did a back flip to avoid it. "Seems like you've picked up some tricks." She said.

"Of course. I no longer bow at the altar of you." He went to attack her but she sheathed her broken sword and switched the blade for a blue one. She went on the offensive again trying to freeze Adam up but it wasn't working. Despite the punishment his aura had taken he was reinvigorated by the assault. They continued clashing blades for several minutes neither one of them giving in to the other. She opened up a portal beneath her and had Adam chase her through it. This portal led back near the stadium. When they got there, Tobi and Qrow were still fighting and was that a Black Gate Tobi just summoned. Damn it Qrow you had one job, don't screw it up now. If he summons a behemoth they might as well run while they can.

She was distracted by her thoughts and Adam managed to connect a blow to her head. Her masked shattered and a small trail of blood trickled down her face. Raven hadn't even seen him move this time. Luckily the mask absorbed most of the blow otherwise she'd be dead. "Your eyes are still the same as mine." He said. At this rate she'd have to use the white blade. But she promised Summer never to use that on a human again. Damn her code of honor. This is why she doesn't like making promises.

"Only in a broad sense of color." He went to finish her but the blade was intercepted.

"Ms. Branwen, I think it's time you leave." The new challenger said.

"August?" Raven said.

"We both know what they plan to have come through that portal. You need to go get Ruby and the others and bring them here you're the only one who can. Yang is over there with Blake, you can get your eyepiece."

"She won't listen to me."

"She will if she knows that you're getting Ruby."

"Okay good luck August."

"I don't need luck."

"Where do you think you're going?" Adam said.

"Fixing the mess you made." August said intercepting another attack with his dagger's.

Raven left and met up with Yang. Her daughter stared at her with fury. "Where's Adam." The huntsman August is fighting him."

"Is he insane?" Blake said.

"No he's a brilliant fighter. I have no doubt that he'll hold his own against Adam in his current state. But I need that eyepiece Yang. Adam broke my mask so without both eyepieces I can't use portals."

"Your leaving again." She said holding back anger.

"I'm coming back, with Ruby and the others I promise."

"You think your words mean anything to me."

"Idiot, I never break a promise, and before you point out your own hang-ups remember I have never made a promise to you before." Yang was fighting back tears in her eyes as she gave Raven the eyepiece. "Summer would be proud of you. I'm proud of you." She said without any sarcasm or irony.

"You still owe me an explanation on that." Yang said as Raven turned into a bird and flew away to find Ruby. She was righting the wrong. It was her fault that the world didn't have Summer Rose. So Ruby would have to do in a pinch.

 **AN: I really liked the explanation of the mechanics of Adams technique. I also love the theory that Raven may have trained Adam at some point. Yes I'm having it where they also have the same eye color but no they are not related. Maybe they share a common ancestor or something but Emeralds eyes are red as well so don't buy into the, characters are related because they share a color pallet theory. As I was writing this I decided to switch the August v. Adam chapter with the next chapter. Just to keep everything somewhat parallel. Next time we're going to find out what team SSSN has been up to during the battle. So make sure to follow favorite and review to stay up to date on all my projects.**


	22. SSSN is sort of useful

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Posting a little later than I wanted but my sidter paid me to write a six-page story for her. So here's a short chapter that was always meant to happen but I've barely thought about. Team SSSN was criminally robbed of screen time these last two volumes so here's the whole team doing awesome.**

Chapter 22: How do you fight luck?

Sun woke from his daze to the screams of terror and Grimm circling around. His team was there, holding the line, fighting them off. Neptune had dirt all over his sweater as he fired up at the griffons circling around. Sage was smashing his way through a batch of creeps that made their way close. Scarlet was on a rooftop fighting some kind of biped Grimm and firing his pistol at the creeps below.

The last thing Sun remembered was that Adam guy. He remembers Blake talking about him back in Vale. He was strong, strong enough to knock Sun out. But how did it get like this? Where was the councilman? The solemn look on Neptune's face had the answers.

"Sun glad you can join us." Neptune said. "We screwed up on that White Fang guy. Now all hells broken loose." Sun reached for his weapon.

"One of the officers just came here." Sage said. "Apparently Ruby and the guys from team JNPR went after the councilman."

"And that huntress with the mask is fighting the White Fang guy." Scarlet finished, jumping off the roof top.

Sun grabbed his weapon and began fighting. He was at 100% now and he was going to lock down this sector, with his team. They fought for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes. The Grimm swarming them now were so low level that it was actually tedious to fight them like this. Eventually the Grimm gave up and went to a different sector. Team SSSN took this opportunity to catch their breaths. After the breather they began hearing someone coming this way and voices.

"Why are we back here Jelly?" A high-pitched female voice said.

"Mari, this is where they're least likely to look." A male voice answered.

"Besides, Cinder will make quick work of our pursuers." A gravelly voice added.

"And since we no longer have the councilman," A second female voice said. "They've got no reason to be after us." The four came into view and noticed team SSSN. They just stood there for a minute.

"Cinder?" Said Scarlet.

"Councilman?" Said Sage.

"Your team JMMM." Neptune said.

"Bugger all." Musty said with exasperation.

"In the flesh." Jelly said with a bow and a tip of his hat. He threw his hat into the air obstructing the view for just a second, when the hat cleared Sun saw Jelly with a revolver in his hand and he shot Sage right in the chest. Sun leaped to action while Neptune fired shots at Jelly to draw his attention as Sun dropped down on him and missed? But then Neptune hit him with a shot knocking him down while Sun, Scarlet and Sage engaged the others. Jelly got up and began fighting Sun while Neptune jumped to his aid and fought Marionette.

"Sun," Neptune said. "His semblance is probability; you only have a 1 in 3 chance of hitting him with every attack." Jelly frowned at the analysis. "I watched these guys in the Vytal festival a few years back. Jelly lost in the final round but only because his luck ran out."

"How do you fight luck?" Sun asked.

"Just keep trying to hit him." Neptune said.

"Great advice." Sun mumbled. He switched to nun-chuck mode and hit Jelly with a flurry of attacks. Jelly was knocked back and Sun activated his semblance. Three light clones were projected but only one of them landed a clean hit. Scarlet was exchanging quips with Musty and Sage was holding his own against Malcolm. Sage knocked Malcolm back with a heavy strike and Scarlet followed suit, spinning around shooting Malcolm in the groin then Sage smashed him down. Scarlet took some heavy hits from Musty but still held his ground as Sage knocked Malcolm out. Sage then joined Sun in the fight against Jelly. Jelly used his crowbar and semblance to hold them both off and even land some good hits.

Jelly through down a smoke bomb. Sun leaped out of the cloud and saw Jelly leap out of the smoke and shoot Scarlet in the back. Scarlet then suffered heavy damage from Musty and his aura hit critical. Musty had him dead to rights. Sun threw one of his nun chucks at Musty. He successfully distracted her while Scarlet rolled over to Malcolm's body and grabbed his gun. He unloaded on Musty who was able to block most of the shots but not Sun's dive kick. Sun grabbed both nun chucks and put them back in staff form and hit her with a devastating combo knock her out. Sun turned around and saw Jelly seep Sage's legs and smack him to the ground. Scarlet was first to react, moving to stab Jelly. He kept at it, thrusting his sword like no man has ever thrust before, landing a couple hits but mostly missing.

Scarlet and Sage continued the two-on-one assault while Sun aided Neptune. "Neptune, I know you probably thing she's hot but get your head in the game."

"I have no idea what…" Neptune started but then Marionette winked at him. "okay maybe a little." Neptune then sheathed his trident. And gave her a wink and a smile. Marionette seemed confused until he quickly bowed just in time for Sun's jump kick to hit her in the face. Neptune then unloaded his rifle on her in her dazed state, knocking her out. "Sun, don't tell Weiss I flirted my way to victory."

"Pssh, I never tell Weiss about anything you do." Sun said with a hand swipe.

"Ok, thanks my boy."

"Blake on the other hand…"

"Dang it Sun." Sun was laughing. They then joined in the fight against Jelly. Jelly was good, better than any of them, or any two of them. But against all four, his luck ran out. Sage swept his legs, Neptune fired at his arm, Scarlet stabbed him in the shoulder, and Sun smacked his head into the ground with his staff. Jelly aura broke and he went to his knees.

"So you have some explaining to do." Sun said.

"What, the good cop bad cop routine?" There was a shaking in the earth and Neptune looked back. Sun followed suit and saw a giant tree spring up from the ground.

"It's coming from the stadium." Neptune said.

"What in blazes is going on?" Scarlet said.

"We need to get over there." Sage said.

"Why bother, might as well save your skins." Jelly said bitterly. Sun knocked him out with a punch.

"Come on boys. Let's see what's going on over there." Team SSSN then headed out to the stadium, unknowing of the monstrosity that would await them.

 **AN: I'm debating what I should have next, the August vs. Adam fight or the RNJR vs. Cinder fight. Both chapters are going to be written soon and released about this time tomorrow and the next day. RNJR vs. Cinder is going to be bigger, so it will work better as build up for the final fight of this arc. But August and Adam are there so it will work as a ticking clock type chapter. I think I'm going to do August vs. Adam because it'll be shorter. And I want to tease these big fights a bit longer. Be sure to follow, favorite and review.**


	23. Adam vs August (while Blake watches)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Three big fight chapters left in this arc. And this one is one of my favorites. I first hinted at this back in chapter 7 and here we are at chapter 23. I usually don't like OC driven stories or fights, mostly because they take away from the characters I like and are too op. That is why I try having my OCs add something to the cast. A different perspective or role that isn't being filled by established characters. Also my OCs get the snot beat out of them, not in this chapter but later down the road. Without further ado here is August Gold vs. Adam Taurus, from the perspective of Blake Belladonna.**

Chapter 23: Can't you see we're the same?

Blake's mouth hung wide open. She wanted to run. She needed to run. This was a battle of gods and monsters and things she was never prepared for; things she may never be prepared for. Yet here she was waiting for an opportunity to be useful. Fighting any Grimm that came along seemingly drawn to the tree that sprung up from the stadium. Weiss and Yang were down the street fighting Grimm back as good as they could. But they were slowly being forced back as more just came their way. Blake knew she'd be one of the last lines of defense and that prospect terrified her.

But the bulk of her attention was on the two Faunus fighting just below her. She had never seen August fight before now and she had seen too much of Adam's abilities. What made him deadly is that he never slowed down and his strikes only got stronger. Moon beam was a high level attack only those with careful control of their aura could do. She could do it, Ren could do it, Pyrrha probably was able but never demonstrated it, and Weiss could do it with the aid of time dilation. Those were her only classmates able to do it. But any full licensed huntsmen with a blade could do it. It was part of the final examinations, proof that you were ready to fight outside the kingdoms. Adam was different. He kept the energy of moon beam within his sword and super charged it with his aura. The moon slice was able to cut through virtually anything, even clean through aura. Blake knew this and she didn't tell Yang. If she had maybe things would be better.

She had caught a lot of the fight between Adam and that huntress Raven. That fight made sense, Raven had at one point been his teacher. This fight didn't make as much sense. August was younger, and more inexperienced as far as Blake knew yet he was holding his own. He was fighting smart, dodging, bobbing and weaving around the sword. He didn't even have his weapon out. "Hold still!" Adam shouted and August didn't respond. That's when Blake realized, he's not attacking because he doesn't want to add to Adam's strength. But how would he know to do that? Was he watching that closely. Adam thrust his sword forward and August moved his head to the side. Adam adjusted his grip so that his next swing would remove his head but August ducked in a full bow in the time it took Adam's sword to move the six inches required to have landed a hit. Adam did a forearm swing as August was still bent over and August flipped right over the blade. Adam readjusted to swing upwards from underneath August while he was still in the air and August kept on spinning around it. When August landed his arm was outward, knife in hand. Adam slid back. Blake understood that while August was in the air both attacked and missed. Adam was smiling but then August snapped his fingers and a tear appeared on Adam's jacket. It was shallow but, what is going on? Blake did a double check and as August stood straight Blake processed what she just saw. It was a moon beam, it had to be. A subtle moon beam, nothing more except, aura was supposed to protect clothes as well. It was a moon slice without the aid of aura. A weak one, weaker than even Adam's weakest but where did August learn it.

" _I trained my whole life to be the strongest."_ August had said while on the train. Is this what he was talking about. Adam was agitated. He reset his sword and charged up for a split second before swinging again but this time August was already there his sandaled boot to the hilt of Wilt and Blush, stooping the sword from leaving and delivering a kick to Adam's face. Only the kick had barely grazed him. Adam fired the sword and August went to catch it but Adam beat him to it. August's hand then grabbed Adam's wrist and his opposite elbow hit Adam in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder. Adam slammed into the wall and August went to deliver a flying kick but Adam blocked it with his weapon and August did a back flip to avoid the counter.

"Okay," Adam said regaining his composure. "You have some skills."

"And you certainly live up to your reputation." August said.

"I wish you could join us. The White Fang could always use someone of your talents."

"I never cared for what others thought of me. A group like the White Fang is a sanctuary for the oppressed. And I've never let anyone oppress me."

"Yet you sign up for an organization who have failed time and again at bringing peace and equality."

"Peace is impossible so long as the ambitions of men interfere with the ambitions of other men. And equality is a great lie. But the battlefield is the one place where none of that matters. Everyone fights for something they can agree on, the right to preserve what we want to preserve."

"You wish to preserve a system that has subjugated our people."

"No I wish to change it from the inside. I will become the strongest faunas and then the strongest huntsmen and headmaser. And then our people will no longer be treated as sub-human."

"That's pretty ambitious for a child."

"Check your privilege Adam Taurus. I'm only a year younger than you."

"But I have fought my whole life and trained with the best. I have surpassed all of my pears and stand shoulder to shoulder with warriors of legend." August laughed at Adam's last remark. "What's so funny?"

"It makes sense now why you seem so agitated with me. You think of me as some young huntsman who happens to be a skilled Faunas. But you're not the only one who trained with legends." August went in for an attack starting another exchange. "I became a huntsman for the freedom. I will not bow to any king or council. Huntsmen are free to live to whatever ideal they see fit."

"But you answer to the kingdoms. That makes us different."

"And you answer to what you believe is right for the Faunas percentage."

"I have conviction that you lack."

"Yet you sign with people who kill and destroy indiscriminately just to improve their own power."

"How is that any worse than working for a council of men or a corporation like the Schnees."

"I get to pick my clients and my ideals. You surrendered yours after Blake left."

"Don't mention her!" Adam was getting furious with his lack of progress.

"Be true to yourself. If Blake never left you would still be a thief and a murderer but at least you would have stayed true to your convictions. If that were the case, I would still fight you but only to keep the uninvolved out of the crossfire."

"There are no such thing as the uninvolved. All the people who don't do what's necessary to change the government are complacent."

"Not being a murderer isn't the same as being complacent. That's the line of thinking that took Blake away from you to begin with." Adam screamed and began fighting faster and more aggressive. It took all August had in order to just dodge the assault.

"Blake still believes that peace is possible. Once she realizes I'm right she'll come back to me." Adam somersaulted and kicked August in the face. Both took a second to regain their composure. Blake wanted to step in but she knew she'd just get hurt at this point. This time August was getting agitated. He was unable to do anything. "I didn't have to conform to four years at a school to gain my freedom. I took it." Adam went for a slice but August caught the blade between his palms.

"Can't you see we're the same?" August said through gritted teeth as Adam pressed him. "Even if I have a license that says it and you don't. Neither of us would let any king or council clip our wings. I want to soar above my peers and you want to lead your people into supremacy." Adam kicked him in the chest knocking him back and cutting his hands. The cut was shallow but enough to tell that August was at his limits.

"No we're not." Adam said calmly. "I want to change the world forever. Even if I have to join forces with someone like Salem to do it. You wish to improve a system beyond repair."

"But I have to try!" August argued.

"You'll fail."

August screamed out in rage at that remark and fired his guns, all the bullets were blocked by Adam as August charged him. Adam went for the finishing blow. But when he swung August wasn't in the path of the sword he was soaring above it. August grabbed his face and dragged him along the ground slamming him into every surface on the ground. All without touching the ground. August's semblance was flight. August flew through the air and Adam attempted to attack him from range. Blake watched in awe as August was now casually dodging Adam's advances. Adam leaped in the air to hit him but August countered and used his air superiority to slam Adam into the ground after striking him several more time. August continued to use his maneuverability to out match Adam but Adam still managed to get a good cut on him with a little patience. But after a few more seconds of August's aerial assault of dust crystals and bullets, Adam was exhausted. August had him around the collar. "We'll see who ultimately fails after today." Blake dropped down with August declaring victory. "But I'm not going to kill you. Not when there is a chance that you can be seen as a martyr." Blake didn't like that idea. Adam was dangerous but if someone was going to take him out it had to be her. Adam made another move attempting to grab his sword.

"Blake," Adam said. "this is why they fear me. They know I'm right and that my death will only bring more to my cause." Adam said.

"You threatened everything I love." Blake said.

"Only because you broke my heart and threatened my purpose in life. So as long as you oppose me…" Adam was cut off when Blake fired her gun. She knew it would only knock him out with the light round she was using. But it broke his mask and his aura shattered.

"I'm done listening to you." She holstered her weapon as Adam slowly shifted in a subconscious state.

"Now next order of business." August started, "that tree needs to come down." But then the tree started shaking and the earth started rumbling. And an explosion covered the top of the tree. It was too late.

 **AN: I really wanted it to be Blake who broke Adam's mask in this chapter but I had a hard time coming up with a reason. Oh well next chapter is RNJR vs Cinder and it will probably be really long. Chapter after that will be everyone vs Tobi and the behemoth and then this arc is over. Be sure to follow favorite and review and as always stay classy.**


	24. RNJR vs Cinder

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Here it is the big fight of team RNJR and Cinder. This is going to be a long one so strap in. Jaune is going to be the focal point for this chapter and will finally give some insight on what's been going on in his head. Also this chapter gets pretty violent.**

Chapter 24: You want know what her last words were?

These whole last couple of months had been hell. The last moment of genuine happiness had been watching Nora and Pyrrha fight in the doubles round. After that came Pyrrha's little freak out, her fight with Penny and the battle of Beacon. A battle he was worthless in. Stuck in a locker when his friend needed him most. He was never able to figure out his feelings and now he didn't have to. Every time he tried thinking about her he'd just see Weiss handing him the tiara and giving him the bad news. And then he had to go home knowing he failed as a huntsman as a student as a partner, as a friend and as a leader. That he had been helpless as the strongest person he knew died. Nora and Ren had been there and helped him but they were suffering too. His mother and father and sisters helped, but they couldn't understand. And then there was Ruby who instead of wallowing in sorrow, as she had every right too, she got on the radio and assembled their little team to go on this mission.

Ruby did her best as she always did but Jaune could see she was guilty. Jaune couldn't blame her for what happened, but that didn't stop Ruby from blaming herself. Then there was the travelling. Jaune was way more vulnerable to air sickness but he did have sea sickness as well. Thankfully Rio was understanding so long as Jaune cleaned up. Nora was the only one who Rio didn't get along with. The meeting of the kingdoms went terribly. Penny was a tragic inconvenience but she'll be fine once she wakes up from her power nap. But now there was a battle going on, he was on the front lines, and, and then there's this flaming tart.

Cinder, the woman responsible for all the bad that happened back at Beacon, the object of his revenge. Not that he was in a vengeful mood, he was much more focused on not dying. Cinder had turned the forest into an inferno and his team was right in the middle of it. Nora fired grenades as Ruby charged her but Cinder dodged the grenades and exploded, bouncing Ruby back. Ruby got right back up and started charging again.

"That old trick again. Do you ever learn?" Cinder condescend. She blocked Ruby's swing and redirected it sideways. She grabbed Ruby in her off balanced state and began chocking her with the shaft of Crescent Rose. Ruby slammed her head back into Cinder who was noticeably stunned but only for a second. Ruby tried it again but missed. And did this three more times. On the third miss Ren was there to intercept Cinders face with a drop kick. Ren tried following up with another kick but Cinder blocked it and slammed him through a tree. So this was the power of a maiden. Without Nora's explosives they were done.

"Nora, hold off on your ammo." Jaune said. They were the only thing Cinder had consistently dodged. Maybe non incendiary explosives were her weakness. Maybe explosions in general but Jaune couldn't think of a reason for fire to have any effect on her. Cinder made her way towards Ren who was peeling himself of the ground. Cinder held out a fireball ready to strike Ren down when Nora tried smashing her with her hammer. Cinder blocked it and Nora fired stunning Cinder who stepped back from the hit. Nora followed up with a blow to Cinders stomach smashing her through a rock. The rock began to melt away. The rubble than began floating and forming into glass shards that headed straight for Ren. Nora intercepted and took the beatings for a second before Ruby stepped in and blocked them with her scythe but some of them managed to hit her. She then readjusted her weapon and fired behind her, launching her way up to Cinder with a mighty spinning overhead strike. Why did Jaune have to be so useless. Here he was watching his friends fight and he could barely keep up. He went to make sure Nora and Ren were ok as he watched Ruby try landing an honest blow to Cinder. That's when Cinder's eyes caught fire. The flames that had encircled the fighters spread through the forest like a plague engulfing all that touched it. Cinders eyes were burning with energy and she blasted Ruby with a torrent of flame. Ruby fell to the ground covered in soot and Jaune lunged at her. He couldn't stand there and watch his friends get hurt. He had to do something. He swung his sword but Cinder blocked it again and again with her fingers.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Cinder said grabbing Jaune's arm and blasting his chest. The flames wouldn't stop. Jaune's aura was slowly dropping. He raised his shield which helped and gave him enough protection to walk towards her again. She laughed. "Some fight in you I see." She said evilly. "Do you remember what I did to your friend?"

"Her," Jaune was making progress closing the distance. "Name. Was…"

"PYRRHA!" Nora shouted. The flames stopped and Jaune saw Cinder ducking underneath Nora's strike. She grabbed her by the throat.

"You can control electricity but I can control heat. Nora's body began to pale as she gasped for breath.

"Leave her alone!" It was Ruby this time. She managed to get the sweet spot of her scythe right across Cinder's stomach. Ruby fired off several shots trying to displace Cinder from her stance. After the third shot Ruby's eyes began to glow shite and she carried Cinder through a tree and into another one. She continued to fire shots as Cinder tried to stay her ground. Finally, Cinder exploded with power knocking Ruby over. Ren and Nora were there as Cinder finally drew her weapons. The twin glass blades made quick work of the duo with a series of strikes and kicks. She then countered Ruby's next wave of attacks blocking and dodging all her strikes and delivering a quick kick to Ruby's sternum. Cinder joined her swords into a bow and pivoted on her foot and into the air firing down on Ruby with explosive arrows. Ruby dodged and Ren replaced her delivering a palm strike to Cinder's sternum. Cinder responded in kind and Ren's aura broke as he went flying. Jaune tried to fight again but he was swiftly kicked to the ground. Cinder then fired three arrows at once around Ren. They hissed with fire. Everything went in slow motion, Nora pushed Ren out of the way as the arrows began to blow up that triangle of area, Ruby then dashed over and pulled the both of them away from the explosion. Jaune sighed in relief then huffed in frustration as Ruby turned tail and ran at Cinder again. The exchange was faster than Jaune could track but both were radiating with power. Jaune tried joining in but Cinder kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Cinder gained the upper hand again and kicked her in the knee.

"And you." She said. "You have power you can't possibly understand." Cinder slid her hand across Ruby's cheek. "I underestimated you once but that will never happen again." Cinder gripped Ruby by the throat and Ruby spat in her face. Cinder then proceeded to beat Ruby mercilessly. Crescent Rose was no longer in her reach and Cinder stuck with using her bare hands to beat Ruby until her aura broke. Cinder than stalked over to Ruby. "It's a shame really, what a waste of power and potential." Cinder cupped Ruby's cheek and Ruby bit her hand. Cinder jerked pack and slapped Ruby. "You" a backhand slap, "don't" another slap, "when to" another back hand, "give up."

"Not even in my vocabulary." Ruby said, mouth and forehead trickling blood. She wiped the blood from her mouth and punched Cinder. Cinder slapped her again but this time yelped in pain and nursed her right hand. The hand she used to slap Ruby, the same hand that was bitten. Jaune was already hobbling to stop what came next. Cinder stomped on Ruby's legs and the younger girl screamed in pain and anger as the bone snapped. Cinder drew her bow.

"You want to know what her last words were?" Ruby looked at her defiantly. "She asked if I believe in destiny. I do." She fired and Jaune intercepted the arrows just in time. The arrows began disintegrating on his shield. He could feel them growing colder than hotter around his body.

"I do too!" Jaune screamed. There was a flash of yellow and white.

"What!?" Cinder screamed in anger. Jaune was surrounded by his aura. He swung his sword and hit Cinder as she tried to back away from the attack. "I think I understand this power, this desire to protect. But it's more than that." He swung again and an arc of energy cast from his sword horizontally towards Cinder. Cinder blocked it. Jaune recalled someone in class mentioning the moon beam. But if he remembered it, that meant it was probably his father who told him. Maybe even his grandfather. Jaune cut down vertically and another thin wave of energy crossed with the previous knocking Cinder back.

"This is the age old technique created by my ancestors if one is to believe such things." Jaune walked towards her letting his aura block all her fireballs. "I will live up to those legends."

"You'll die trying."

"We'll see." Jaune then went toe to toe with Cinder. Cinder was faster and more skilled. But the blows to his aura barrier, or force field if you will, didn't seem to take any fight out of him. But every time he swung the barrier dropped and aura surrounded his sword. He managed to cut Cinder across the cheek spilling her blood, if only a little, before Cinder took advantage of the flaw and blasted Jaune with the full force of a warhead. That was when Nora hit her with a super shot from her grenade launcher. Cinder writhed in pain as her aura must be in critical if not gone by now. She blasted the weapon out of Nora's hand and pummeled Jaune with her blades and he went flying. She then shot fireballs while he laid crawling towards the weapon he dropped. Suddenly she stopped.

"I can't believe a worm like you made me forget my priorities." She turned towards Ruby who wielded her weapon from one knee and fired. Cinder dodged the rounds confirming Jaune's suspicion that she was at her limit. But it was too late. Cinder through a fireball. There was no way to get there in time. Ruby couldn't move in her state. But then a new face came.

She used a black and red katana to cut the fireball away. She was young and wore a black miniskirt and matching sweater vest with a red tie hanging loosely from her neck. She had long silky black hair and her eyes were covered in bandages with the tails hanging down her back. "That's enough Cinder."

Cinder was not amused. "You're one of Tobi's." Cinder regained her composure. "Stay out of this Akagi. This has nothing to do with the Black Knights."

"I'm just following orders straight from milady herself. Ruby is MY business."

"Then deal with her now."

"No, I need to measure my own existence to hers. If I kill her now it will still be your victory."

Cinder sat there in thought for a second and looked at her right hand. "I see, but when you fail, or if this comes back to bite us, it's on Tobi."

"Sure." Akagi said as she began walking away.

"What about the others?" Cinder said.

"Do with them as you wish." Akagi said. She looked up to the sky as Cinder got a fireball ready to burn Jaune away. "Someone's coming." A bird flew towards Cinder a transformed into a woman. She had messy black hair and red eyes. There was also a trail of dried blood from her forehead to her chin. She struck Cinder with her sword and Cinder's aura broke. Akagi visually frowned at the woman as she dashed away leaving a trail of dead leaves. Cinder put on a glove.

"What's the matter Raven?"

"Go away before I have to deliver you to Salem in pieces and take the power for myself."

"Avarice would like that wouldn't he."

"You have no idea. You just count yourself lucky that I'm in a generous mood." Cinder slammed her hand to the ground and disappeared.

Raven walked over to Ruby who was coughing up blood. Raven put on some weird winged glasses and examined Ruby. "Is she going to be ok?" Jaune asked.

"You know how to use your semblance?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Raven took out a container of pills and dumped them in her hand. She gave a few to Ren and Nora and five to Jaune.

"They are soldier pills that will replenish your aura. Downside is in about an hour you'll be comatose for the rest of the night." She dumped the rest in her hand. "Your aura can take many shapes Arc. Take those pills and hold Ruby's leg. When she screams use your semblance on her leg." She held the pills to Ruby's mouth as she swallowed them whole. She then began to scream in pain and Jaune did as he was instructed. Ruby's leg then rapidly healed. "You'll only be able to use that leg for an hour or so then you need to take a few weeks off from walking. Right now Jaune's aura is basically acting as your tibia. But right now we have a behemoth to kill." Ruby nodded in understanding. "You are so much like your mother it scares me. But you lack one thing she had. You have no real fear of anything you might see on the battlefield. Whether or not that's good is yet to be seen." Raven then opened up a portal leading back to the colosseum. Jaune felt more sick going through that portal then he had in his life.

When they got there August and Blake were standing over the White Fang guy as a tree in the middle of the arena exploded and a massive Behemoth stepped out of the shell. But that wasn't it, Qrow was falling, covered in scrapes bruises and bleeding heavily from his chest and spewing blood. If he falls like that in that state, it'll kill him.

"UNCLE QROW!"

 **AN: That chapter took a while. But man was it satisfying. There will be more Cinder and Ruby fights in latter arcs. In the meantime, the first real set up for next the next arc was in this chapter. Jaune's semblance, Ruby's powers, Raven, drama, action and friendship all in about 2500 words. Next time is the final battle of this arc. While you're at it please follow favorite and review. And make sure to stay classy.**


	25. Battle of the Behemoth

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So here's the final battle of this arc. I'm trying to fit in as many of the logically available characters as I can for this fight. Hopefully it'll be awesome but honestly I have no idea how this is going to turn out except how it ends.**

Chapter 25: Do you think this changes anything?

Ruby's heart was racing. She couldn't hardly move, and she was watching her uncle fall towards his death. "UNCLE QROW!" She screamed. She saw Raven and August both ready to jump. But then her father leaped into the arena and caught him.

"Ruby." He said.

"Dad?"

"Where's the councilman?"

"He managed to escape." Raven said. "I found him on my way to Ruby and sent him to safety." Ruby had nearly forgotten about him during the fight. She was glad he was safe. Everyone was arriving at the arena as the behemoth freed one its legs from the wooden cocoon. Team FNKI and Rubrum arrived with Yang, Natalie arrived with Weiss, and Team SSSN arrived with Tai.

"Guy's that behemoth is coming out of the tree." Sun said.

"How do we beat something like that." Blake said.

"We focus on the legs, cut it down to size." Jaune said. He charged up his aura for a moon beam but then Tobi dropped down in front of him.

"I don't think so." He said punching Jaune into the wall. Blake followed up with an attack on Tobi but went right through him. Tobi went to grab her but Weiss reached him with a stab that went right through him but forced him to stay intangible as he slipped through Blake and Weiss fired a glyph that passed through him. Yang stepped where the glyph landed and was launched in the air and slammed down on Tobi to no avail. Raven and August double teamed him to back him off until he leaped up and landed on the behemoths head.

"This isn't going to do us any good if he keeps getting in the way." August said. "Anybody who uses rock or ice dust, focus on immobilizing the legs. Anybody with rapid fire weapons come with me to deal with Tobi. Everyone else wait for the opportunity to strike."

Rubrum turned the dial on his goggles and his flame thrower, which was glowing red, started glowing blue instead. Tai threw some ammo into the air and slapped it around his wrist. "Been awhile since I've used these." He said cocking his gauntlets back. Natalie fired an arrow and disappeared, reappearing behind Tobi and engaging him. Ren, August, and Sun began making their way up to Tobi to assault him. The behemoth lifted its leg and Nora attacked trying to slam it down. Sage, Yang, Raven and Tai joined her and with their combined strength they were able to keep the behemoth from lifting its leg further. Flynt and his teammates went all out blasting the leg that was emerging from the splintered tree. Weiss and Rubrum cast ice as the massive foot landed. Tai, Neon, and Ruby then took shots at the foot further entrapping it in ice. Ruby dashed forward and was joined by her team, along with Jaune Nora, Raven, Scarlet, Sage, Rubrum and her dad in attacking the immobilized limb. But the behemoth broke free with only a couple deep gashes in its leg. Neptune was with Flynt blasting the other leg to no avail.

"This is bad!" Scarlet said. The other leg emerged and threatened to crush Neptune and three quarters of team FNKI, but Weiss, Neon and, Ruby were able to get them out of the way. The behemoth started moving forward, pulling the rest of its body out of the ground. As its tail was free Ruby could see something on it. Rather someone, or a pair of persons. Head masters Felix and April, who had been battling the behemoth before. Felix slid along the tail, batons in hand, and leaped towards the group as April spit an acidic web along its tail and swung from it.

"So this is where it took us." April said.

"Yep." Felix responded. "Hey Ruby, you said you wanted to see my weapon, how about you see it in action." He waved to her. Ruby was awe struck for a moment before pulling herself back to reality. Tobi was heading straight for her with Ren right behind him firing.

She got a good look at his face for the first time. The twisted form and growths covering his features. One purple eye looking at her. He wasn't a man; he was a monster. Her instincts took over as everything went bright but not blinding. She could see everything now. But that didn't matter, what mattered is that there were now two monsters before her and she had the power to stop them. She swung her scythe but didn't stop. She spun it and kept flipping it as she moved towards Tobi. Tobi slipped behind her and grunted. Ruby heard a sickening crunch behind her and an audible flash of aura. Jaune was behind Tobi, sword, shield and aura striking the villain all at once. Tobi bounced off the ground a couple of times before regaining posture. Ruby dashed forward towards the behemoth. She swung hard adding to the deepest gash as the beast dropped to its knee. She saw Weiss' glyphs appear in front of her and she ran along them, cutting a shallow gash along the behemoth's neck as she did so. The last glyph she could see was a time dilation glyph. As she stepped on it she felt her whole body become weightless as everything went in slow motion. She spun several times cutting a gash through the behemoth's jaw. She looked in the monster's eyes and the only emotion it showed was fear.

She spun vertically building up momentum as Crescent Rose embedded itself in the grimm's skull. She fired trying to pull it out and it barely budged. She heard Nora's battle cry and saw her doing the same, ready to smash the scythe in further. Blue bolts were hitting her body and Ruby glanced down seeing Neptune charging her up. As Nora landed, smashing the scythe in further, Rubrum and Natalie appeared and the former hit Nora with yellow arcs of lightning and she went to town on the beast's head. Ruby saw Tobi standing precariously on the monster's now horizontal neck. Ruby charged him without her weapon, and Tobi summoned vines and roots to stop her. But the nature dust weapons went right around her and Ruby began seeing green and white all at once. "NO!" Tobi screamed as Ruby landed a punch. It was a certified clean hit. The tangles of nature Tobi had summoned disappeared as Ruby bolted as fast as she could through his body as he became intangible. But everything not planted to a solid surface flew behind her, Tobi included. Ruby leaped up and saw Yang swinging from Blake's weapon. As Tobi hit the back of the behemoth hard, Yang blasted him with fireballs and Blake successfully hit him with a moon beam. The fireballs broke his aura as they exploded and Blake's strike cut his right arm off. Tobi landed on the wall away from the others. His arm lied on the ground oozing white bubbling goo and started disintegrating. Tobi squeezed his wound tight.

"Do you think this changes anything?" Tobi said with a grunt and a cough. "The seeds of war have been planted."

"Pack it in you daft bastard." Raven said charging him.

"I'm afraid I can't." Tobi said smiling. Raven's sword was intercepted by the girl from before, Akagi. Tobi slammed his hand to the ground creating a wooden shell around him and Akagi. Jaune stepped in and sliced through it but they were gone.

"Damn." Raven said. Ruby turned around and saw her friends fighting against the behemoth and numerous other Grimm that were swarming the area. Nora, Rubrum and Neptune were still going to town on the monster's head. Weiss summoned half of a massive suit of armor and slammed down on its leg finishing it off. The behemoth fell to the ground exposing its stomach. April, Tai, Felix and Yang blasting it there. Ruby dashed forward grabbing her scythe and violently ripping it from the monster's head and swung again, this time cutting its other jaw line. She turned around and saw a group of beowolves coming for her. She cut three of them in half in one swing and the others stopped. Her eyes were burning again. This time the beowolves and the other Grimm turned tail and ran.

A minute later all the Grimm were dead and the behemoth was slowly disappearing. The whole sector of the city was practically a parking lot. Everybody left was exhausted and weary. They had won. And now it was time to clean up. Ruby's mind began racing as her body calmed. Was Penny ok? She was still on the ship so far as Ruby knew and that ship was floating in the harbor. Where's Rio? She hadn't seen him since they parted ways back in the forest. That would be her first two orders of business. She couldn't afford to pass out now. Not when she knew that if she was done for even a moment, there wouldn't be anything she could do for the rest of the night, or next few weeks. Not with her leg in its current state. So she went to her team, her friends and rallied them to come with her. RWBY/RNJR along with team ARRN agreed. They had a lot of cleaning up to do before they can rest.

 **AN: Well that was pretty short. I guess that happens when you pick one character and tell something like this from their perspective. Ruby wouldn't have been able to see everything. Next chapter is sort of an epilogue as everyone gets together and deals with how much damage was done. Then it will be off to the next arc. I'm probably going to take a break from this for a while after next chapter and focus in more on my other story for a bit. Make sure to follow and favorite if you want to stay up to date with this story. And also review because I like reading and responding to people's reactions.**


	26. Arc 1 ends

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I took a little break from writing and worked on the video I'm making. I'm recording the audio later today and then the real editing begins. As for this story, the release times are going to be pretty sporadic as I get into the plot of this arc. I'm pretty excited for one or two upcoming battles in particular. My other story is no longer going to have a regular release schedule. I do want to keep it going but I don't want to feel pressured to have a schedule when I'm already waist deep in this story.**

Chapter 25: What Happened?

Weiss' fatigue was beginning to catch up to her. All the glyphs, summons, and time dilations had taken their toll. But she marched on. Her and her team. That sentiment just felt right. Team RWBY was back together, as Ruby had declared when they started heading out. They were with team ARRN and what remained of JNPR, looking for Rio. So they were in the bog outside of Haven retracing the steps Ruby and her unit had taken while tracking team JMMM.

"Are you sure he's out this far?" Yang asked.

"That hill up there is where we saw the behemoth." Ren said.

"He should be around there somewhere." Jaune said.

"If he's still alive." Blake said.

"Blake." Natalie protested.

"It is a possibility, but I doubt he'd die so easily." August assured.

"We're close." Rubrum said. "I can sense his water capture unit."

"His what now?" Nora said.

"Rio has a device he carries high density water in, just in case." Natalie said.

"He's done so ever since I humiliated him in the combat arena our first year." August said smugly.

"Yeah then he used it to humiliate you." Natalie said.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Ruby said.

"Adversity is a key component in any team dynamic." Rubrum said.

"If you can't pick on your friends, you can't pick on anybody." Natalie said.

Weiss recalled her fight with Blake back after their first semester. It had nearly destroyed the team but when they were able to talk it out the team dynamic only got stronger. There were no more secrets. If they had a problem, they said it. With that said Weiss knew Ruby was hiding something. Ruby's eyes were glowing when she fought the behemoth. Weiss knew it had to be the same thing that happened against the Dragon. Weiss still didn't know what was going on with her or where she got that kind of power. Weiss had been at the bottom of Beacon tower when the blinding light engulfed the sky. She knew now that it had something to do with Ruby. But it would have to wait until later.

The group came up over the hill and saw Rio. He was lying in the grass, head up facing the river with arms behind his head. "Rio!" Rubrum called out. Natalie teleported to him and grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him awake.

"We were worried about you." She said.

"I'm sorry but I was a little busy." Rio defended.

"Busy sleeping?" She screamed.

"After the hell I went through heck ya."

"Oh I don't even want to hear it." Natalie continued. "You know what we had to fight? A behemoth, a god damn behemoth."

"Whoa that's awesome."

"Ya I know you should have been there. It was screaming and stomping and crushing everything…"

"Sounds like my kind of party." Rio interrupted. Natalie threw him back down to the ground.

"I don't even know why I bother."

"Come on you know you want me." Natalie blushed angrily and turned away.

"How did you survive anyway?" August asked. "The place of battle isn't exactly a good place to nap. Rio sobered up at sat up. He pointed across the creek. There was a man sitting cross legged against a tree. He had navy cargo pants and a blue trench coat. His dark blue hair in a bowl cut hanging just above his eyes. The man stood up and grabbed a weapon. It looked like a blue version of Ruby's weapon's compact form. Only it had a small hacking blade along it's barrel. The man walked towards them until he was eye to eye with August.

"August." The man said.

"Tethys." August said back. Tethys rested his weapon and gave them a look over. His glare was cold. It reminded Weiss of her father, always judging. He gave all of them a look over.

"Mind telling me why he was fighting a bunch of Grimm by himself." Tethys said looking back at August.

"I told you I volunteered." Rio said.

"If I was five seconds later you'd be dead." Tethys shot back. "Who authorized it."

"I did." Jaune said sternly. "I was in charge of our unit."

"What's some snot nosed brat like you doing leading a unit."

"I was his job Tethys." August responded.

"And where were you?"

"Fighting the leader of the White Fang." August responded.

"You split your team in order to prove some vendetta."

"I split my team to give all fronts a fighting chance."

"My unit was mostly inexperienced." Rio said.

"So why didn't you lead?"

"Jaune has more leadership credentials." Rio said. Tethys looked back at Jaune.

"Yes I've heard of you." Tethys began. "You led a team to an embarrassing victory in the tournament. A fight that your second strongest was able to win for you. Your strongest teammate died at Beacon. Your school is destroyed, your team incomplete, so what gives you the right to lead?" He stared at Jaune who remained unmoving. Weiss was digging up unpleasant memories of her father. This man reminded her too much of him. Nora and Ren were getting mad but it was Ruby who led the next outburst.

"Leave him alone. We did a great job." Ruby shot out. "We completed our mission with no fatalities."

"Someone had to hold off the Grimm. The mission was too important to let them interfere." Jaune said.

Tethys' face softened and he started laughing. "Man, you're a brave lot." He said laughing. "Usually when I give people a look like that they piss themselves. It's alright, nobody was too badly hurt and we'll never know what would have happened had I not been here." There was an audible sigh of relief. "I expect that kind of bravery from my son's team, they're used to it by now. But you seven don't know me yet you still held your ground." He put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You're Ray's son right? How's the old man doing."

"You know my father?" Jaune asked.

"I know most people's parents. Especially their mothers." Rio and August both face palmed.

"Dad!" Rio said disgustingly.

"I'm kidding. Rubrum, how are Ginger and Rojo doing?"

"They are fine as far as I know sir." Rubrum said with a solute.

"Enough with the formalities kid. I haven't been your supervisor in over two years."

"What?" Ruby said quietly, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Team ARRN shadowed Tethys during the Vytal field trip our second year." Natalie explained. Weiss couldn't imagine what that must've been like. It would be like if team RWBY shadowed Winter or heaven forbid Qrow instead of Doctor Oobleck.

"What happened?" Tethys asked the group.

"With what?" Ruby asked.

"The behemoth, I was fighting it when it disappeared. That's when I ran towards the city and ran into Rio."

"It's all taken care of with minimal casualties. No one died at the feet of the behemoth." August answered.

"Well then, how about we head back to the city." Tethys said. They began heading back. Rio and Natalie were bickering about Tethys and Yang was asking Tethys about the adventures he's had.

"Yes Yang I know your parents well." Tethys said. "Your father and I stopped the serial arsonist Johnny Blaze back during the revolution. That was when we first met." Tethys said. "And Ruby, I knew your mother though not half as much as I would have liked."

"Did you meet her during the revolution?" Ruby asked.

"No, we unfortunately never crossed paths at that time. We worked together on a couple escort missions for the Schnee dust company." Weiss flinched at the mention of her father's company. "Speaking of which how is he anyway?" He directed towards Weiss.

"Same as always." Weiss said with more disdain than she wanted.

"That bad huh. You know I worked security for your father a lot until he wanted to cut my pay. I guess he thought we were close enough to where I would work out of the goodness of my heart, as if."

"Sounds about right." Weiss said to herself. Sturm Schnee was no stranger to hiring huntsmen to protect shipments. But the last few years he's been too stingy to pay that kind of salary and too untrusting to let idealist anywhere near his figures. It was a huntress that blew the whistle on him years ago and exposed his mistreatment of faunas. That was about seven years ago.

"So you're a sea-huntsman right?" Nora said.

"The best." Tethys boasted.

"So how mad would you be if someone accidentally blasted a whole in your ship?" Nora said.

"Most people would want me to forget that." Rio said annoyed.

"I certainly wouldn't sail with them unless I had to." Tethys answered. "Otherwise I would probably throw them overboard."

"Told you I was being nice." Rio said. Nora whined a little in defeat.

"Hey if it's alright," Ruby started. "I would like for my friends and I to head towards the crashed ship. There's something there I want to check." So team RNJRWBY parted ways with their seniors and went to the ship resting in the water of the western bay. They were greeted by Professor Polendina.

"Ms. Rose!" He called out with a wave.

"Professor, is Penny alright?"

"She's right as rain now that the virus has stopped being broadcast."

"Any idea how it happened?"

"Penny is able to receive a wireless signal, I installed it as a precaution for field work so that we can stay in communication without the use of a scroll."

"Ooh, that's nifty." Ruby said.

"Yes but I'm afraid I will have to uninstall that feature now. We still don't know how to counteract that virus now that we know its wireless."

"Try Rubrum." Yang said. "He's good with machines."

"Think you, miss?"

"Yang."

"Oh that's right. You're Qrow's niece. I'll have this Rubrum fellow see what he can do."

"He made this bad boy." Yang waved her arm around. "I'm sure he can improve Penny before she loses her head again."

"Can I see her?" Ruby asked.

"Of course right this way." Professor Polendina led them into a building where Penny was lying in a bed staring up at the sealing.

"Penny." Ruby said softly.

"Hey Ruby." Penny said without moving. There was an awkward silence hanging over the room.

"Sooo…" Ruby started.

"How many people died because of me?" Penny said.

"What, you didn't kill anyone." Ruby said.

"But I wasn't able to save anyone either." Penny said sitting up. "I was useless. I distracted you guys. Blasted a whole in two of the ships. Sat the entire battle out."

"Penny don't do this to yourself." Jaune said.

"I was created to protect people. It's the only reason for me to live but twice now a city has fallen under heavy attack and I couldn't do anything about it except get in the way."

"Penny that's not true." Ruby argued.

"But it is. I'm a machine. And a machine that can't do its job is worthless."

"You're not just a machine."

"Then how was it so easy to lose control?"

"You fought the entire way." Jaune said.

"What good did that do?"

"We're still alive thanks to that." Jaune said. "If you weren't fighting it I would probably be dead."

"Jaunes right." Nora added. "You had him dead to rights and hesitated long enough for us to get him out of the way."

"Penny," Weiss started, "we don't always have control over a situation. The only thing you can do is let us forgive you and fix it so that it never happens again. The rest is up to you.

"And it so happens," Jaune started, "that there is a team that is short one member. And I think you'd be a perfect fit." Penny sat in silence, most likely contemplating the implications.

"You'd really have me? After everything I've done?"

"All I know is that you through a poorly timed temper tantrum." Jaune answered.

"And after the fights we've had today, yours seemed like a nice warm up." Nora said with a yawn.

"We'd be honored to have you be our fourth member." Ren said. Penny jumped up and hugged the three of them.

"We're going to be the best team ever." Penny said quietly.

"I beg to differ." Yang said lightly punching Penny's shoulder. "So now that I'm like 1/8 robot does that make us related?"

"Your more like 1/20 robot and no not unless they're from the same makers." Weiss answered.

"Darn." Yang said.

"Don't worry Yang we can still be friends." Penny said.

"I wasn't worried." Yang said. "Robot arm pals for life."

"That would be delightful."

"So," Ruby started. "I guess this is the end of team RNJR."

"But RWBY and JNPR are finally back even if it is different." Weiss said careful to not disgrace Pyrrha's memory.

"And wherever this journey takes us we're going together." Jaune said as he started nodding.

"I hear the huntsmen are gathering in the coliseum to discuss just that." Professor Polendina said. Just then Ruby collapsed and her aura shattered.

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss called out.

"I guess those soldier pills are starting to…" Ren said collapsing with a shattering of his aura.

"What pills?" Yang said.

"What happened?" Weiss said.

"Better than candy," Nora said sleepily as she rocked back and forth. "you're so dandy, butter cup princess I love you." Nora said collapsing her aura shattering too.

"Raven, she gave them to us, said that, after an hour we'd be done." Jaune said collapsing his aura shattering as well.

"Well this is just great. They're sleeping." Weiss complained.

"Well there are some beds." Blake said. "Perhaps it's best we let them sleep.

"And I was just thinking how good that bed looked." Weiss said.

"We can come back after we discuss things with the huntsmen." Blake said. Penny shot up to join them.

"Is this Rubrum going to be there?" She asked.

"Probably." Yang answered. Penny put Ruby on the bed.

"Oh my," Penny said. "Ruby's leg is broken."

"What!?" Yang said her eyes flashing red.

"I'll call the doctors." Professor Polendina said. "Then I will likely join you girls to see what I can do."

"Raven has some explaining to do." Blake said.

"Damn right she does." Yang said popping her knuckles.

"They'll be safe here for now." Polendina said.

"So let's go so we can get back." Yang said. So they headed on their way leaving a sleeping team RNJR in their beds.

 **AN: A lot of wrapping up from the last several chapters. Next chapter will be similar but will mostly introduce the main plot of the next arc. I consider this the last chapter of the Mistral arc and next chapter the beginning of something different. Still didn't stop me from introducing a major theme of this next section. I'll have you guess what it is. Be sure to review and also follow and favorite. Until next time, stay classy.**


	27. My favorite arc begins

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So this is the first real chapter in this arc and will be introducing the main mission that will carry through the next 26 chapters. It's also a Yang chapter but has a lot of people in it. I also have to keep reminding myself that most of the cast still has very little idea just how big a lot of what's happening is.**

Chapter 27: Where to next?

Yang was furious, not 'I'm going to burn down the whole world' furious. More like 'what the hell is going on with Ruby? If I don't get answers I'm going to punch someone really, really hard.' When her, Weiss, Blake and Penny got to the arena it was already crowded with huntsmen. The behemoth was still slowly disappearing but was almost done. Head master Felix and April were talking. Qrow, Raven and her father were arguing amongst themselves. Raven and Tai were trying to wrap Qrow's wounds much to his protest. Team ARRN and Tethys were escorting Mercury, Emerald and team JMMM into a ship. Two Atlesian officers taking custody. The first was an older broad shouldered man with an eyepatch. The other was a short girl with black hair with green highlights pulled back in a pony-tail with green eyes. Team SSSN came over to greet Yang and the others. Sun greeted Blake with a hug and fist bumped Yang as Neptune smiled and winked at Weiss causing her to blush.

"So what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"We're waiting for these soldiers to take these punks to a prison island." Sage said. Mercury was on a stretcher with Rubrum working a screw driver.

"Hey watch it." Mercury said. Rubrum removed his legs and tossed them to August.

"Can't be having you walk around on such deadly weapons." August said. The short girl officer started giggling. Yang and the others walked towards them.

"Be careful with the suit." Jelly said. "It ain't cheap. You should know you bought it."

"Mint." The older officer said. The short girl punched Jelly in the stomach causing him to double over. "There will be no sass on this cruise. Got it?" He turned to look the group over. "You're the ones who brought these hooligans in?"

"Yes sir." Weiss said.

"Colonel Vanilla Sly." He said giving all of them handshakes. "This is my lieutenant, Mint Pollen." Mint gave a curtsy and smiled at them. Her eyes seemed fixated on Yang. "You'll have to forgive her, she's like a sick dog sometimes." Yang shuddered at the implication of the shorter girl's stare. "Well we should get going." Sly said. "Don't worry huntsmen, they're in good hands."

"We're not actually huntsmen." Sun said.

"We're just students." Sage said.

"Ha!" Sly laughed and Mint giggled. "After today all of Haven is going to want to throw licenses at you. Plus, everything that's been going on in Vale, every student is going to become full-fledged huntsmen or be drafted into the military like Mint." Mint gave Yang a smile and a wink as she turned and entered the ship. As they left Yang sighed in relief.

"Well that happened." Yang said. Blake, Weiss, Sun and Neptune were giggling at her expense.

"I think it's sweet." Scarlet said before laughing,

"You guys are making fun of me." Yang said.

"It would be you." Weiss said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, all the times you flirted with me I think this is good payback." Blake said.

"I don't follow." Penny said, oblivious to what happened.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Blake said.

"I'm starting to miss mopy Blake again." Yang said.

"Oh are you Rubrum Snappes?" Penny said.

"Uh." Rubrum stuttered. "Yes. And are you?"

"My names Penny." Rio nudged Rubrum.

"Oh, you're the robot girl from the tournament."

"Yes I am." A silence was shared. Yang thought it was funny. The guy whose great with machines and whose whole skill set was devoted to them. Still not knowing what to do just because this particular machine looked like an adorable girl.

"Didn't you die?" Rubrum finally said. Rio and Natalie face palmed and Penny seemed a little hurt by the outburst. "No, no that's not what I meant, I uh meant um," Natalie and Yang both started laughing.

"What is it you need?" August said. Penny then began explaining her situation to Rubrum.

"You want to do it now?" Rubrum said shocked after hearing Penny's eagerness to get it done.

"I don't know Rubrum." Natalie said. "Could be dangerous if you wait too long."

"But you don't want to go too fast." Rio said. "Otherwise you just seem needy."

"You guys are jerks." Rubrum said as he went off with Penny to get his equipment.

"Our little Rubrum is growing up." Rio said nudging August in the side. August just rolled his eyes.

Next order of business. Yang left the various love birds talk it out while she went to pick a bone, and maybe a fight, with her family.

"Ow be careful." Qrow said.

"Well if you would have been more careful this wouldn't have happened." Yang heard her dad say.

"Grow up Qrow, you're acting like such a baby." Her mom said.

"MOM!" Yang yelled from several yards away. Raven hitched at the outcry and muttered something under her breath.

"What do you want kid? And stop calling me that."

"You're right. You don't deserve it." Yang said. "What happened to Ruby?"

"I thought she was with you." Tai said worried.

"She's in the hospital right now with a broken leg and zero aura."

"What?" Tai said. "What happened?"

"If she didn't tell you that's on her." Raven said.

"What happened to my sister?" Yang shouted. "Jaune said you gave them something."

"A soldier pill. Replenishes their aura and an hour later they crash. I don't know why you're so uppity about it. They'll be fine in the morning."

"My sister's leg is broken." Yang shouted.

"Raven," Tai said. "What happened?"

"She picked a fight with a Maiden and lost. She'd be dead if they wanted it. I barely made it in time to save the others."

"Maiden?" Yang asked.

"You know her better as Cinder Fall."

"Remember those powers Felix mentioned in April's office?" Qrow said. "The four maidens are another power. Everything that happened at Beacon happened because this Cinder wanted the power of the Fall Maiden."

"There's more to it than that." Raven said.

"But Ruby was running around on that leg." Tai said.

"Jaune's semblance made for a temporary fix." Raven said.

"That was risky Raven." Qrow chastised.

"Well without it a lot more people would be dead." Raven argued getting very defensive.

"Raven just understand…" Qrow began.

"I do. I can see why Yang would be upset. She doesn't know anything other than her sister isn't going to walk properly for weeks. But that thing, that behemoth. We beat it easily because it was scared. It was scared of Ruby. It was old enough to know that going up against a warrior with silver eyes assures death. What little self-preservation instinct it had fired the moment it locked eyes on Ruby. It was panicking, stomping around taking hit, all in the hopes of escape." She took a deep breath and turned towards Yang. "One of the perks of being an Arbiter is that you get a pretty unique insight on how the Grimm behave. And when you do, you will know just how important people like Ruby are important."

"That still doesn't explain why she was sparred." Tai said. "You said that she'd be dead if they wanted it but they were going to kill the others, why?"

"I'm pretty sure I know. But only time will tell." Raven said. Qrow gave her a knowing nod.

"Attention everyone." Felix shouted. "I'll try to keep this brief." Professor Polendina scooted in behind some people, joining his daughter.

"Everyone who fought here today is more than welcome to stay at Haven academy until further notice." April said. A bird flew onto Ravens shoulder carrying a note. Raven read it carefully before crushing the note in her hand.

"Ow," Penny said loudly. Everyone stopped. To look at Penny who was sitting down cross legged. The back of her head folded open as Rubrum kept working.

"Rubrum, you have to be more carful the first time you're in…" Rio started.

"Stop it!" Rubrum yelled.

"Do you have to do this now?" Felix said.

"She insisted." Rubrum defended. "Annnd done." He pulled out a card from Penny's head. "Now you won't receive any wireless signals directly to your central processor."

"Which means you'll have to use a scroll like the rest of us meager mortals." Weiss said.

"You're one step closer to being a real girl." Blake said.

"On the down side," Polendina began. "You won't be able to use apps like minesweeper."

"Wait I have apps. I have minesweeper." Penny said elated.

"You had minesweeper." Her father corrected.

"G-darn it." Penny said.

"Now if you'll let me continue." Felix said readjusting his bag. "I bet you are all wondering," He took a pause and a breath. "Where to next?" He clapped his hands together. "Ms. Branwen, care to tell us what the Arbiters have found."

"How did you…"

"You're not the only one with an inside to those who hold the knowledge of the world."

"We have located Ozpin." Raven said. A gasp carried over the crowd. "He came to the Avarice, my employer, seeking refuge. But Salem found him on his way to the sanctuary and he's now being held at the Isle of Storms."

"Now for those who don't know," April said. "this island housed a massive facility during the great war but has been abandoned for decades."

"Apparently not anymore." Qrow said.

"It's too dangerous to fly out that way." August said.

"And only the most skilled of sea huntsmen are able to make it there."

"What's more is that its sealed to the point a Black Gate won't work.

"Yo!" Rio said. "Team ARRN would be perfect for this mission. I sail, August and Rubrum scout, and Natalie gets him out of dodge."

"It's a massive facility you need at least four teams to cover that much ground." Tethys said.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR can come. We have a working relation to both teams."

"JNPR was disbanded." Felix said. "Pyrrha Nikos' death made it to where the team could never be a four-man cell."

"I have joined team JNPR as of today sir." Penny said with a salute.

"We'll go too." Sun said.

"Are you sure." Neptune said.

"Oh don't be a baby. It'll be an adventure."

"Adventure with team RWBY usually means stuff is blowing up."

"Great, I wonder if we can make an entire building explode this time."

"Not my point."

"You're just scared because we have to take a boat."

"I am not."

"It does seem grand." Scarlet said. "We have spent a lot of time with RWBY in the past."

"It's settled then." Felix said. "In one week, teams ARRN, JNPR, RWBY and SSSN are going to the Isle of Storms."

"Wouldn't it be better to ship RWBY back to Vale where they can help out there?" Qrow said.

"Or at least send more expert huntsmen." Tai said.

"I will be going to Vale." Felix said. "And whatever huntsmen aren't dead set at staying are coming with. We need to go on the offensive before this can happen to anybody else. They need to know what is going on. We need Ozpin back. He knows the enemy better than anyone. Any questions?" A moment of silence spread through the crowd as everyone nodded in approval. "Well then get some rest. You all deserved it."

Yang began heading back to where Ruby was when she was stopped by Raven. "Remember, I won't be able to save you or her this time."

"I know."

"Be careful."

"Why do you care?"

"Because a lot of people are counting on you. Besides, I can see it in your eyes. You thirst for knowledge. If you continue down your path and live long enough, Avarice will come to you as he does to all true Branwens. You are a true Branwen no matter how much I want to deny it."

"Thanks." Yang shot out with venom. "But I don't want to join your stupid little club." With that Yang ran off. She didn't want to hear any more about Branwens or Arbiters or Maidens; she just wanted to keep her sister safe.

 **AN: A little rushed through maybe but so long as the ball gets rolling. A lot of comedy this chapter (or my attempt at it anyway). The stuff with Mint was actually a hint at something that is going to happen later this arc. The stuff with Rubrum and Penny, all that happened organically as I was writing the chapter. I don't have anything like that I my outline but you can bet I'll throw more of that out there later. Also this is the last arc where team ARRN are going to be a driving force. I'll explain why in a different chapter. So follow and favorite in order to stay up to date and please review as it only helps me improve knowing that there are people who care about this.**


	28. Meanwhile in the Legion of Doom pt 2

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been working on something special. Hopefully it'll be done in the next day or so. It's not the RWBY retrospective I've mentioned before just something that started as an editing test that is turning into something beautiful. Part one of my retrospective will be done in about a week, just waiting on a mic jack so I can re-record the script and edit from there. Anyways here's the compulsory villain chapter for this arc as will be customary in all my arcs.**

Chapter 28: Who is that Girl?

Cinder resisted leaning on the clammy, moss-ridden walls of the room. She was in her favorite dress and didn't want to get it covered in sludge. Across from her Choco Russo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. She hated this place, The Isle of Storms, but this is where the pre-tuned Black Gate had taken her. It was the only hole in the dimensional barrier surrounding this place and only Salem and a few others knew that barrier even had a whole. But it was Salem who put up the barrier to begin with and left the whole so that only her agents can teleport in and out of this facility. Cinder had only been here a few minutes and the musty smell of it all was so nauseating. It was so damp and dark and everything she despised. It was perfect for Tobi though. It was very much the same qualities in the man who thought he was superior. They were equals at best and that was only in ranking. With the power of the Fall Maiden, she should only answer to Salem and Salem alone. Yet her queen had suffered her to play such a degrading part in his plan. And seeing how she returned empty handed, he would try chastising her when he got back. If he got back that is; the thought almost brightened Cinder's day. Then a portal appeared and extinguished those hopes as Akagi dropped down with Tobi in tow. Thankfully he looked worse for ware and was coughing up blood and whatever other goo ran through his disgusting veins.

"Jesus what happened." Choco said. Cinder didn't care much for Choco. Granted her experience with the large dark-skinned man was limited. He was the care taker of this island when Tobi was away. A scientist and a huntsman, Cinder primarily knew him as the leader of the mercenary team that also included Neo. Team CRNV (Carnival) as Salem had called them. They weren't a sanctioned team by any means and the age difference between members was drastic. But hey it worked and they all had a similar theme. Salem called them that as a joke and the name stuck.

"He lost." Akagi said flatly. Tobi continued to cough up a storm and bleed profusely from his arm wound. A wooden full-body suit with a spiral pattern going from head to toe, dropped from the ceiling and opened up along said spirals. The suit then engulfed Tobi and closed around him so that only his eye can be seen.

"No shit." Choco said. Akagi helped him into a chair as a tube connected to the suit at the back of the neck and began pulsating. The coughing slowed.

"Well, well, well, looks like they did a number on you." Cinder said.

"Stowe it Fall." Tobi shot back before erupting into another coughing fit. "Where is the councilman?" Tobi said between coughs.

Cinder then explained what had happened. That those students got in her way and managed to put up a descent fight. She had that little red brat dead to rights before Akagi showed up. Tobi then said what happened to him. How Ruby Rose and her allies swarmed him and the behemoth resulting in failure, along with his current state. It took an hour for him just to be able to open up the right portal to get him here; Akagi's inexperience with such things, led to the delay and nearly cost Tobi his life. Cinder just wasn't that lucky. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't get in my way." Cinder said.

"It isn't your role to kill Ruby Rose." Tobi said. "When we get back to Salem we're going to have a long talk about you following orders."

"Last I checked Ruby Rose was open season."

"Not after learning what we learned here. Today only confirmed it."

"What that she's too strong for you." Cinder said. "I broke her leg, even with the Arc's semblance and the arbiters' soldier pills; you couldn't beat her but I could. That sounds pretty pathetic." Akagi got defensive and barred her teeth. "So next time I'm fighting," Cinder directed towards Akagi, "keep your little pawn out of my way." Akagi began drawing her blade but Tobi stopped her.

"Akagi!" He yelled. "Don't let her get in your head. Just remember your own reason to exist. Stay focused on that."

"I believe Ao wanted to continue your training when you arrived." Choco said. Akagi gave another blinded glance over at Cinder with a scowl.

"Go on you little girl," Cinder taunted. "you do not want to play with me." Cinder would have created a fireball for intimidation had the girl not been blindfolded.

"Go Akagi." Tobi ordered.

"Yes sir." She said saluting him. She then promptly left but not before exchanging sneers at Cinder.

"Who is that girl?" Cinder asked.

"Someone burdened with glorious purpose." Tobi answered. "Choco, what's the status of the others?"

"Baldur and Glas are on the run back to Salem. Vanilla is extracting the rest now." Choco answered. As soon as he's far enough away from Haven he's opening a Black Gate here." Vanilla Sly, the arrogant…well he's certainly no fool, just an old man. The oldest member of team CRNV and perhaps the deadliest. The fact that he is still able to pass in his status as an Atlesian Colonel was all the evidence Cinder needed to know that the enemy was hopelessly without a clue. "Speak of the devil." Vanilla Sly in his full military uniform dropped down from the portal. He was followed by the four fools of team JMMM than Emerald, a legless Mercury dropped into her arms. He gave a cocky grin before Emerald dropped him with a thud.

"Ow." He said.

"Cinder." Emerald said with joy running towards her. It only took a split second of a scowl from Cinder to halt her. Lastly a small girl wearing a uniform and sporting black hair dropped down with grace. Cinder didn't exactly recognize her but the similarities were clear with her movement and those wordless musses. The girl stretched as little glass flakes floated off her body revealing a pint sized Neo inside. "Neo." Emerald said with joy.

"I knew it was you." Mercury said. "Any other girl wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to me."

"Your full of yourself." Emerald said as she rolled her eyes.

"And you're still talking to me." Mercury said with a smirk.

"What happened to your legs?" Cinder asked.

"That stupid ginger huntsman took them." Mercury said.

"Don't worry." Choco said. "We'll fix your legs up before you know it."

"Where is this place anyway?" Emerald asked.

"The Isle of Storms." Cinder answered.

"You mean that lab you're always complaining about."

"Yes, but we're leaving as soon as Mercury gets his legs fixed."

"And then I imagine you'll be accompanying the two of us back to Salem's castle." Tobi said. Cinder shuttered at the thought of spending Lord knows how many weeks with Tobi. But as long as she is with her team and in the presence of her master, she should be able to deal with it. Neo took Mercury away and most of team JMMM followed her. All except that crude woman Musty. Yet another name that suited this place.

"We do have some situations sir." Choco said. "Ozpin is still here but we believe the Arbiters have found him and have undoubtedly sent word to the huntsmen. They'll be here within the next three weeks by my estimation."

"They are scattered. They will rely on numerous inexperienced teams to compensate for the lack of quality huntsmen that aren't busy." Tobi responded.

"So teams JMMM, CRNV, and AKAS (akatsuki), should be enough security."

"Unless something drastic happens. Just in case I will take anything of utmost importance with us to Salem."

"Who is team AKAS?" Emerald asked.

"It's not so much a team as it is a project." Choco said.

"A born and bred perfect team for their purpose." Tobi added.

"Speaking of which," Choco said. "would you like to see their progress so far." Cinder, Emerald, Choco, Musty and Tobi in a wheel chair went into a different building in the facility. There they came upon four individuals training. One of them was Akagi, the second a young girl with charcoal eyes and dark ebony hair tied in twin ponytails. She wore a suit shirt and skirt, similar to Akagi's minus the red tie and arm guard. Instead she wore black fingerless gloves and wielded several stands of wire, which she had complete control over. Cinder glanced art the prompter and saw her name was Kurome. The third was Ao Kisame, Cinder recognized him from several of the gatherings. He was often Tobi's escort whenever he visited Salem. He wore a light blue cloak covering his entire body and face. He also wore a wide straw hat on top of his head and wielded a massive white club wrapped in white cloth. The fourth member wore goggles and a simple white hoodie and jeans. He utilized katars on each arm as his weapon. The name on the prompt said Shiro Abane. They seemed most impressive. As a unit they perhaps surpassed Cinder's own team CRMS (crimson with Neo in the guise of Roxy Mint). Akagi in particular was blindingly fast. Cinder had no trouble keeping up with her movements but she could see the struggle on Emeralds face as she tried to keep track. Cinder heard a gasp from behind her. Musty was shaking in fear.

"That man…" She started. "who is that man? Ao Kisame, what is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Cinder said. Clearly Akagi was providing the most impressive display. Ao was merely acting as the heavy. Come to think of it, it was odd that he seemed to be fighting all three of his teammates. Perhaps he was just the most experienced or oldest. Choco had said that he wanted to continue Akagi's training. Maybe he was actually the leader and was just running drills right now.

"He…" Musty started. "has…" She then turned to Cinder and gave her a look over. Almost as if she were sizing her up. "you're a maiden and He has more aura than you do."

Cinder nodded impressed and then it hit her. "Wait What!" She shouted

"Calm down Cinder." Tobi said degradingly. "Plenty of people have had more aura than a maiden: several arcs, a couple Schnees, even Allister Mordred-the founder of my order-was powerful enough to bend a maiden to his will. That's not even including Ozpin and Salem and the power they possess."

"Still hard to believe." Cinder said. Akagi landed several blows on him and still remained untouched since they got here. Ao's aura, according to the meter on the prompt, had barely gone down. "I guess someone of that ability makes for an ideal sparring partner."

"They will get their final test when the infiltrators arrive." Choco said.

"I'd be willing to put money on team RWBY being among them." Tobi stated. "The Argentware have a tendency to stick their noses into the path of greatest danger."

"Almost makes me want to stay." Cinder responded.

"It is Akagi's duty to snuff out Ruby Rose. It is the test to validate her entire existence. She was created for the sole purpose of eliminating Summer Rose, but the life of a huntress beat us to that, so now she must kill the closest equivalent."

"She will be more than a match for Ms. Rose." Choco said.

"It matters not." Tobi said as he started to stand. "She is merely an instrument to bring about the destruction of the huntsmen."

 **AN: And so the players are set for another lengthy arc in my story. Did I make Mint's identity too obvious last chapter? Ao is actually my favorite of the villains in this arc. I can't wait to get to some of the battles coming your way. Be sure to favorite and follow to stay up to date with everything I do and review because I like hearing from you.**


	29. Chapter Pun

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: If you haven't seen it yet check out the RWBY video I made at watch?v=tBwkH3Gi378 I think it's amazing but I'm also bias. Here's another chapter in which our heroes prepare to get their sea legs. This one will probably be one of the shorter chapters.**

Chapter 29: Well water we waiting for?

It had been a week since the battle of Haven and everybody had a chance to recover. Well everyone except Ruby whose leg was still in a cast. That didn't stop her from trying to walk. Blake, and the others were starting to get tired of telling her to rest. But their fearless leader would just shrug them off and assure them that she's fine. Ruby had even made it a point to get everyone to sign the cast and insisted on making jokes about how ironic it is that she of all people can't run. Blake had no idea how she did it. Maybe it was because she had Yang and all her friends there to keep her company. Maybe seeing Cinder's power up close had ignited something deep inside the young girl. Maybe her conversation with Edwin Glas had opened her eyes so that she was more self-conscious of her behavior. Maybe being up beat was just in her nature. Blake had always run when things got too tough for her to handle alone but Ruby always ran forward and preferred going it alone.

Blake could see it every time they fought Grimm together. It was an unspoken word that when team RWBY was in the chaos of battle it was better to give Ruby a wide berth unless Ruby says otherwise. Not only because of how dangerous her weapon is but also because Ruby would absentmindedly focus on exterminating the Grimm. Ruby knew the value of team work but would oftentimes not be paying attention if someone else called for a combo attack. In other words, Ruby was the only one who could lead them. Blake would be lying if she said she didn't envy the younger girls courage. Ruby had that kind of effect on people. It was actually Ruby who gave her the idea to use her copies to push forward instead of falling back. A tactic that proved useful on numerous occasions.

"You know," Ruby said trying to scratch her broken leg. "I kinda wish it was worse so that I could get a sweet robot limb."

"Trust me no you don't." Yang retaliated.

"But then it would itch." Ruby whined. "Blake, can I see your sword again." This was the third time in as many hours that Ruby asked to use Gambol Shroud as a scratcher. Apparently is was the only thing shard enough to scratch her leg but then enough to not rip the cast apart. So Blake obliged.

"So Ruby," Yang started. "Ready to get…"

"My sea legs back." Ruby said. "For the hundredth time, yes."

"Have I really become that predictable?" Yang asked.

"No." Ruby said. "It's just the third time you would've said it."

"Dang, I need to come up with something else."

"You did; you've had one every day this week."

"It's only because there's no one to make puns about my arm."

"Weiss tried."

"Ya, badly." At that minute Weiss walked in with Neptune and Sun.

"Ruby tell Neptune he's just being a baby." Weiss said.

"How is he a baby?" Yang asked.

"He thinks the ship is going to sink." Weiss said putting her hand on her hip.

"Well he's not wrong." Blake stated.

"See, I told you." Neptune said.

"Well this building could blow up and you'd be dead all the same." Weiss said turning to him.

"Well at least that would be instant."

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"You know how much water it takes to drown? Six inches."

"You're being overdramatic."

"I think my worries are well placed." The two kept raising their voices.

"Fight, fight, fight," Sun said, obviously enjoying their squabble.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Yang said pumping her fists.

"Please don't do either." Ruby said.

"Awww, but they're so cute when they argue." Yang said. Weiss blushed and stuck her nose up in the air with a humph. Neptune just chuckled a little to himself.

"Neptune," Ruby started. "We're going to be on a big ship, you won't even be able to tell you're on the water unless you look off the side. Other than that it's just like being on an air ship." Neptune nodded in understanding. He seemed to calm down a bit. "And Weiss, you need to understand that everyone has fears, you shouldn't make fun of them."

"Like how Blake is scared of dogs." Yang said. Blake got red with embarrassment as Sun and Neptune began laughing.

"Or how you are afraid of spiders." Blake retaliated. She didn't get the reaction she desired. Everyone just shrugged it off. "Or Weiss being scared of chickens."

"Hey," Weiss shouted. "chickens attacked me when I was a kid ok." The whole room fell silent.

"Ruby's afraid of clowns." Yang said breaking the silence.

"They are pretty creepy." Ruby said with a shrug.

"I wanna hear this Weiss, chicken story." Neptune said.

"I told you that in confidence." Weiss said. "I will most certainly not repeat it hear."

"Kinda like how I told you I was a Faunas in confidence." Blake said squinting her eyes.

"Hey it was only to team JNPR and they were our best friends. Besides, they haven't told anyone."

"I never even knew it was a secret." Penny said. Wait Penny, everyone turned towards the door and Penny and Jaune were standing there.

"Gah, Penny," Ruby said. "Where did you come from?"

"The hallway silly." Penny said plainly. Jaune face palmed.

"How long have you been there?" Weiss asked.

"Whenever you started talking about fears." Jaune said.

"We didn't want to be rude and interrupt." Penny said.

"I really want to hear this Weiss and the chicken story." Jaune said.

"Go away, you dolt." Weiss said.

"Jeez we were just coming up here to tell you Rio is ready to have us board."

"I've been wondering." Yang said. "Will you even function in water?"

"Most, certainly." Penny answered. "So long as all my compartments are closed I should be water combat ready." She finished with a salute.

"Well water we waiting for?" Yang said. "Get it?"

"It wasn't funny last time we were in Mountain Glenn and it isn't funny now." Weiss said with a sneer.

"I get it." Jaune said.

"No one cares Jaune." Weiss said.

"I care." Penny said. "And I also don't get it."

"Penny," Yang said. "I have a lot to teach you on this trip."

"Please no." Blake said.

"So," Ruby started and stood up, shifting her weight to her good leg. "Everyone ready to travel the high seas, infiltrate a stormy fortress, rescue the headmaster and bring down a group bent on world destruction, say I."

"Yes, lets bust some skulls." Yang said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jaune said.

"Sure." Blake said.

"Of course." Sun said.

"It does sound fun." Neptune said.

"Let's get on with it." Weiss said.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said.

"Unbelievable," Ruby said, "Seven other people in this room and not one of you said I." Ruby mopped for a second than started walking only to fall on her face.

"Ruby!" Yang said worriedly.

"Don't worry just forgot I only have one working leg at the moment."

Blake and Yang helped Ruby up and handed her the crutches. When they got to the ship Rio was waiting for them. "All right, now that we're all here I have something to say." Rio stated. "We are about to head to one of the deadliest places on earth and it's going to be a perilous journey to get there. Usually it only takes four people to run this ship but I've taken the liberty of giving each of the positions a rotating staff for the sake of a quick journey. Ren, Weiss, Neptune and myself have the morning shift. Nora, Yang, Sage and Natalie have the afternoon. Penny, Ruby, Scarlet, and Rubrum have the evening. Jaune, Blake, Sun and August have the late night." He then named all their positions and duties and stated that their mission groups will be different so it would be wise to interact with everyone as those groups are being decided by August. "August has files on all of you and throughout the journey will be coming up with the best way to group us for the mission. I know a lot of you are used to taking orders from your leaders and the rest of you are leaders. To you it may be odd that August and I are splitting our responsibilities but you leaders need to know this." He grabbed the wheel to the ship and began spinning it as the ship started to drift away from the dock. Rio smiled heavily as the current carried them off to sea. "On land you may command, but at sea it is me."

 **AN: I love that last quote. Adam West's Batman is so underrated and it probably won't be the last time I quote it. So now they are off. I'm not sure what order the next three chapters are going to be in but they are going to be interaction heavy. And then it will be on to the action stuff. Remember to follow, favorite and review and as always stay classy.**


	30. Oh yeahlancaster tease (hope)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So last chapter I said that Weiss had a traumatic experience with chickens. Well that is actually something that happened to me when I was little. No I don't want to talk about it. Here's a chapter in which Ruby and Jaune have a heart to heart.**

Chapter 30: Have you ever wondered why we're here?

It was the night shift. The ship was sailing ever slowly through the waters north of Haven. They had been going for three days now with seldom a dull moment. Whether they got attacked from above by a nevermore or at sea by a kraken or a hydra, it seemed like they never went more than a couple hours without some kind of excitement. Jaune was okay with this so long as no one got hurt. It gave him a chance to learn more about his semblance. It also made him feel useful. Actually despite his penchant for sea sickness he felt more useful on the ship than he ever did at Beacon. His sickness only got bad when the waves were rough but this part of the sea it wasn't an issue. He was also one of only a handful of people who actually knew how to work a ship. Rio, Scarlet, Natalie and Rio, with Rubrum and August to a lesser extent were the only ones on board with any prior nautical experience. Jaune's came from his parents who loved going wind sailing around their coastal home.

Jaune couldn't believe he was actually so close to trying to traverse these waters in his family's ship, which was still stowed away on Patch. Rio was a blessing in disguise. There is no way they would have made it to Haven without him. Not by sea anyway.

Jaune walked up the steps to the wheel of the ship. It was his job to keep them on course during the late night hours. He was used to it by now. Just a few days of this schedule, and his circadian Rhythm was already accustomed to the routine. What Jaune did not expect is that he'd have company.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said. She was laying down on the quarterdeck staring up at the stars.

"What are you still doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I didn't feel like going below deck after a shift was up." Ruby must have been put on the quarterdeck tonight. Her leg was still in a cast and the stool sitting by the wheel confirmed Jaune's theory. Jaune readjusted the course and then laid down next to Ruby.

"Ruby," He said.

"Yes Jaune?"

"Have you ever wondered why we're here?"

"Nope." She said quickly.

"Really."

"Nope."

"Not even for a minute."

"Nope." She paused and bit her lip. "Have you?"

"Everyday." He said with a sigh. "I wanted to be a hero and live up to my family's legacy. Even though my parents never seemed concerned with it."

"Why is that?"

"I just heard the stories, how my great-great grandfather united the world's strongest fighters in order to combat the Grimm and stop the war. I guess I just wanted to be like him."

"No, I mean why weren't your parents concerned?"

"Oh," Jaune wasn't expecting that line of questioning. "They wanted me to be happy I guess. My dad fought for Faunas rights during the revolution and it soured his opinion on conflict. I don't think he wanted me to be a huntsman but when I told him it was my dream he let me go anyway. He said 'don't be afraid of a challenge, but don't be too dumb to leave when its hopeless. You always have a home here.' It was the last thing he said to me before I left for Beacon. When I got back home he was just glad that I was safe. When he found out that I wanted to do something about it he helped train me for a few weeks before you called."

"Your dad sounds pretty cool." Ruby lifted her arm up as if she were grasping at the shattered moon. "My parents were huntsmen. And I always wanted to be like them. The possibility of being anything else never even crossed my mind."

"You never talk about your mother."

"It's not something I like talking about." Jaune was ready to drop it there. "She died a hero's death, so I'm told. She died saving a bunch of people."

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful, like a spring sunset falling over a flower field with the moon silhouetted against the orange sky. Think of the hero from the greatest story you've ever heard. That is what she's like."

"Almost sounds too go to be true."

"Well she's not." Ruby said defensively.

"That's not what I meant. I mean she sounds amazing. I wish I could have seen her." Jaune started to get up to take the wheel again.

"What about you? What would you be if not a huntsman?"

"A farmer." Jaune answered instantly.

"Sounds like you've actually though about this."

"There's some prime farm land back home. I knew that if I couldn't be a hero I'd make an honest living as a farmer. I know its not as romantic as being a huntsman but it's just as important."

"Sounds like you just want to be important."

"I think we all do in some way."

"I never thought of it like that."

"No, you model your entire behavior off of fairy tales."

"And what's wrong with that?" Ruby said getting defensive. "Nothing," Jaune said. "I can really use some fairy tales in my life." Jaune corrected the course once again. He turned around and saw Ruby holding her hand out to him.

"Would thy most, brave… bravest knight care to help a…maiden on to her…feet?" Ruby tried sounding posh and archaic but mostly failed. Jaune grabbed her hand and helped her up. But apparently Ruby's foot was a sleep and she fell into his chest causing the both of them to blush. "I'm sorry." Ruby said waving her hand defensively while she got her balance.

"It's okay." An awkward silence passed between them.

"Sooo, Patch is also a farming community." She scratched the back of her head. "I know it was hard to tell since it was winter while you were there."

"So I've heard."

"I'm just saying, that if you ever do decide to retire from the hero business, I'd like to have you around. I like it when we're able to hang out." Something about the way she said it struck a chord in Jaune and his memories went back to Pyrrha.

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Good, because I think you are going to be a great hero Jaune. And I'll be there for you whenever you need it."

"No, I don't think I'm going to be a great hero. I'm not going to be a farmer on Patch. I'm going to be lucky to even survive this mission."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I couldn't save Pyrrha. She was the strongest of us and she died. What hope do I…" Before he could finish his thought he felt a stinging heat across his cheek. Ruby had slapped him and was now glaring at him with eyes so fierce they made Jaune's blood run cold.

"You didn't fail her. There's nothing anybody could do. Even Ozpin lost to Cinder. She nearly killed all four of us but you know what, we're still here. We are going to get stronger and we are going to beat these guys. You, me, our teams, together and we are going to win."

"That's pretty hopeful thinking." Jaune turned back to the wheel but ruby grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him back around so that they stood eye to eye.

"Hope is what makes us strong. THAT is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost." Ruby then wrapped he arms around his waist. "Nothing is going to happen that we can't get past. You just have to have faith. I have faith in you Jaune, please have faith in me."

"I do." Ruby lightly punched him in the arm.

"Good. Blake!" She called out to her teammate who was working the main mast.

"Yes Ruby." Blake called out.

"Help me below deck really quick. I think it's time I turned in." Blake aided Ruby below deck leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts only to be interrupted.

"She likes you a lot." It was Sun, who was supposed to be running the foremast. "Maybe not like-like but she definitely see's you as her best friend."

"Ya, I can't imagine why though."

"It might be a little degrading to hear but you give her hope. If you can make it and be a huntsman. She'll have no trouble being the hero of the story just like she wants."

"That does sound pretty degrading on my part."

"Ya don't sweat it girls are weird like that."

"Like you and Blake."

"Things are pretty weird with Blake. I mean her old mentor is a psychopath who wants to kill all her friends so naturally she doesn't want to make it official. Especially after I've already lost to the guy."

"I guess I can see that."

"Hey, man we are all in this together and when we get Ozpin back, even if things never go back to normal, I'm still calling for a nice break away from this madness."

"That would be wonderful."

"Well got to get back to work. See you later Jaune." Jaune continued to steer the ship and then August dropped in.

"Steer towards your ten o'clock. We'll hit a current that will bring us closer."

"No problem."

"Ruby's right you know."

"What?"

"Look I know you're still a little distressed at your failures. And I know Pyrrha was your partner. But if you let this get in the way of my, of our mission, it will be the first real failure you've had in your entire life." August was right. He had too many people relying on him to wallow in self- pity. He had to become the man they all thought he could be. The man Pyrrha thought he was.

 **AN: The symbolism of baiting ships in a chapter where Jaune is literally steering a ship is not lost on me and may actually be intentional. I liked Arkos but I love Lancaster. It boils down to me liking Ruby way more as a character than I ever liked Pyrrha. Nothing against Pyrrha though. I also thought about having Blake come in but there is nothing more for her to say. Plus, it would be ridiculous. Next chapter all the characters learn the mission plan, then we catch up with Qrow and the other professors in Vale and then the fun begins. Make sure to follow favorite and review.**


	31. Meanwhile in Vale

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So last minute I switched this chapter and next chapter so this is the Qrow chapter. I did it because the other chapter is when the mission starts in a way and it is just explaining the game plan and I decided it was better to keep the plan next to the execution. So here's a chapter that exists mostly to set up next arc.**

Chapter 31: Who's in charge here?

Qrow could see it. The Atlesian ships, the still damaged buildings on the horizon and in the distance, Beacon, overrun by Grimm. It had been a long journey to get back here. Raven to her eye piece and left again. Told him that she needed to speak with Avarice and find out what his plan is. So for however long it's been he's been stuck on this century old boat with: Tai, Felix, April, Tethys, a few other huntsmen, those weird kids from Atlas, the Vale representatives, governor Torres of Vacuo, and councilman Rogers the Mistral representative that was nearly abducted by the Black Knights. It was a long stressful journey in no small part due to Roger's paranoia. At least Torres knew enough about huntsmen to know how they work. The El Niño was a cozy ship even if it was old and cramped. Tethys had supposedly won it in a game of poker with a crotchety old merchant. Even so, Qrow did not know why he held this boat in such sentimental value.

When they touched down in Vale they were greeted by Ironwood, Glynda and a couple of soldiers. "Imagine my surprise," Ironwood started, "when my scouts told me that an ancient looking vessel was on the horizon."

"Aye!" Tethys called out. "She may be ancient but she's got more soul in her than you do in your whole right side." He dropped down and had a brief staring contest with the general. He juked a punch causing Ironwood to flinch and Tethys started laughing. "It's good to see you again Jimmy."

"It's been too long Admiral." Ironwood said. He then turned his gaze on Qrow. "And you, what happened in Haven?"

"It's a long story." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask. The whiskey burning through his lungs.

"Man I haven't actually stepped foot in this city for years." Tai said.

"I wish it looked better." Glynda said downtrodden.

"Glynda you've done your best at restoring order."

"Who's in charge around here?" A voice called from behind Qrow. It was Torres, stroking his pointed white beard, his gold laced waist coat blowing gently with the spring breeze.

"I am." Ironwood said. Torres looked disappointed.

"General James Ironwood, we haven't spoken face to face since you were still a major."

"Yes, I wish we would stop meeting in these circumstances."

"I'm not sure that'll be possible." Another voice, this time Felix.

"Headmaster Felix? Headmistress April?" The general said unbelievably. "I wasn't expecting you all." Those weird kids came out. "And team FNKI," Ironwood regained his composure. "I trust you were able to help greatly Flynt."

"It got pretty hot there towards the end but we didn't sweat it." Flynt responded.

"Perhaps it's better if we continue this elsewhere." Felix stated. So team FNKI was escorted to the hotel that was being used to accommodate all the students still in the city while the huntsmen and councilmen went to the house being used as Ironwoods command center. They caught Ironwood and Glynda up on what happened in Haven and more importantly the accusations being thrown his way.

"I was hoping to come here to quell these rumors." Torres said gazing out his window. "A foreign general occupying a sovereign capital in the absence of its headmaster. That doesn't look good on you or your already scrutinized kingdom, general."

"I'm doing what is necessary." Ironwood pleaded.

"I can see that. You would need an army to drive the Grimm out of their cliff side."

"We barely have enough men to hold our ground as is."

"But now you have three huntsmen of the highest degree plus one more headmaster." Torres countered. "Tomorrow I will plead your case to the people of Vacuo. It is the job of the huntsmen to make the people feel safe. Something that is impossible with so many Grimm so close to the city. It is my job to make the people feel happy. Also impossible if I am away from home for too long." Torres grabbed a bottle of Bourbon and poured himself a glass.

"I am heading home too." Rogers said. "And I hope April will escort me. I was nearly kidnapped back at Haven and who knows if they'll attempt again." He poured himself a glass of wine. "I am much younger more inexperienced than Governor Torres here. I know little of what a huntsman does or can do. But I know one of my assailants had power beyond belief."

"That was Cinder Fall." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask. "The same one responsible for what happened here."

"Then suddenly the world makes more sense in this madness." His hand was shaking as he lifted up his pant leg revealing a horrible burn mark. "If it weren't for those huntsmen, the ones from Vale, I have no doubt that I'd be dead or worse." Qrow was beaming a little with pride and he looked over at Tai who was even more so. The two nudged each other in the side exchanging knowing glances.

"Who was it?" Ironwood asked.

"I never…" Rogers started.

"Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." Qrow answered.

"I recognize the name of Arc but I don't recognize the other's."

"They aren't a sanctioned team, just a response unit." Felix said. "Thank Rio and Tethys Azul as well for they held off the Grimm making your rescue possible."

"Don't forget Nevermore, the woman who teleported you to safety." A voice joined in but it was one Qrow did not recognize. He had slick blonde hair and dog ears, a Faunas, and wore a detailed wolf mask. Ironwood pulled out his gun as did many of the other huntsmen in the room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, same team, same, team."

"White Fang!" Ironwood accused.

"No." Qrow said. "White Fang masks are never that elaborate. "You're an arbiter."

"Yes, you can call me Beowulf." The man said.

"Why are you here?" Tai asked angrily. Qrow knew what was coming. "Where's Rav…" Qrow slapped his hand over Tai's mouth and shook his head 'no.' Arbiters don't go by their real names when they wear the mask. It kind of defeats the whole purpose.

"Nevermore," Beowulf said. "Is discussing a plan of action with our leader. Usually we act more in secret but with desperate times I guess a few men hearing strange words won't hurt much. Especially when Felix, Qrow, Gynda and apparently someone who had no business knowing about us to begin with, already know about us."

"Glynda," Qrow said. "How do you know the Arb…"

"Same as you I suppose." Glynda answered quickly.

"So two questions." Beowulf said. "Who do you have going after Ozpin? And where can I find something good to eat?"

"Wait you found Ozpin?" Ironwood asked Qrow.

"Ahem, we found Ozpin." Beowulf corrected. Qrow than explained what happened and who he was sending. Beowulf did a spit take when he learned they were all kids. "Well looks like I'm here for the long haul then. Your students are probably going to die and then we'll have to spend that much more time clearing up your mess."

"They will succeed." Qrow said.

"They are all remarkable students, each one a prodigy in their own right." Ironwood said.

"Except Jaune." Glynda corrected.

"I don't know; you should have seen him against the Behemoth." Tai said.

"You should have seen him fighting that Cinder woman." Rogers said.

"Well regardless. We're going to need Ozpin to keep that dragon where it is before we strike. The Rose girl would also be most useful, assuming she ever makes it back here." Beowulf said. "Anyway about that food."

"There's a little place called A Simple Wok not too far from here." Glynda said. Beowulf started to leave. "Wait, is Oct…is Kraken doing alright."

"Well if we can't have the argentware, she's our best bet." He walked out and Glynda sighed in relief.

"So while we wait for this team to complete their mission," Torres said. "I am leaving Felix in charge. His participation will do great wonders in calming down my people."

"It will be my honor sir." Felix said with a bow. Ironwood did not seem pleased. "General you have to understand, Vacuo thinks you are a dictator. This is the right move." Ironwood just nodded in approval but still was not happy.

"So then we should get to work." Qrow said. "Once everyone arrives we should be ready to complete the kids' training. They will be real Huntsmen."

"I will speak to all the councils to reposition Ozpin as headmaster." Roger's said. "What I've seen, Ozpin's students are the only ones who have been on top of things both current and former."

"It also helps now that we know who caused both attacks." Tai said.

"Thank you councilmen." Ironwood said.

"Have a safe trip." Felix said.

"I'll make sure we do." April said, escorting Rogers out of the room.

"Do you think they can actually make it?" Ironwood asked.

"Ruby's strting to tap into her power on instinct now." Qrow said. "Before long only something of equal power and fearlessness will be able to stop her."

"I hope you're right." Ironwood said, leaving the room to go on patrol. He was followed quickly by the other huntsmen who would establish their own patrol patterns against the Grimm.

 **AN: I know not a lot happened this chapter but hey I got to finally introduce another Arbiter and name drop another. Again this chapter won't really come into play until the end of this arc and throughout the next one. Remember to follow and favorite to stay up to date and leave a review to maybe get some special insight. I love reading and responding to what you guys post in the reviews.**


	32. How it's going down

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: This chapter is probably going to be short. It's just a discussion on what everyone's roles are going to be in the next handful of chapters. I might also extend the action scene in this chapter. I like the idea of having characters fight alongside characters they don't interact much with so a lot of thought actually went into these units.**

Chapter 32: Who's ready to fight for their lives?

Blake and Sun were currently throwing pomegranates at each other, all in good fun. Rubrum and Penny were talking about machines or something while working the masts. Ruby was breaking in her recently healed leg with a sparring match against August. Blake wished August wasn't such a dick about it and beating the younger girl silly. Even at 110% Ruby wouldn't have what it takes to beat August. August was just too experienced and great at hand-to-hand, which was Ruby's weak spot. Ruby was strong and a single punch from her would break an untrained thug's ribs; but her actual technique was, what was a good way of putting it, non-existent. And against someone with even an average level of aura was virtually useless. But since the purpose was to get her used to using her leg again it was fine. Blake understood why August wasn't holding back, or at least not pulling his punches, this was important training. Ruby more than anyone needed to be ready to face whatever comes their way.

Everyone else was either busy or relaxing. Scarlet was at the helm while Ruby trained. Ren was on look-out duty, Nora and Yang were likely below deck making dinner. Sage, Neptune and Weiss were at the front of the ship talking amongst themselves and watching the stars as they slowly appeared in the sky, when Neptune stopped and lifted his hand up. "Storm ahead." Ren called down. A bell rang through the ship and Rio emerged from the captain's cabin.

"Pull up all but the mains." He said and Rubrum responded. "Mr. David!" He went up to the quarter deck. "We are approaching our destination. Stay on the third star to the right and sail strait on 'til morning All hands on deck we don't have long before we hit that storm. Mr. Gold do you have the plans?"

"They're right here." Natalie said holding up four folders.

"Ms. Polendina!" Rio called. "Get the screen from my cabin quickly."

"Aye, aye, sir." She said with a solute. She went in the cabin and pulled out a glass screen and set it in front of the wheel. August plugged his scroll into it. Everyone else gathered around to look up at the screen.

"Alright everyone." August said. "By morning we'll be at our destination." An image of an island popped up on the screen. "But we'll be fighting the titular storms all the way there."

"You all know your positions." Rio said. And everyone nodded yes.

"Good." August said. "Now we have four teams with sixteen people each. But as you can plainly see the teams are unbalanced. So few of us have any experience in these matters that I took it upon myself to split us into different groups of four. These teams are an attempt to balance everyone out while maintaining the leadership roles. They are also role based. Their might be sixteen of us but we will be operating as if there were four. Red team will be scouting around the perimeter of the base. It will contain the fastest each team has to offer. If any other units become overwhelmed, it will be their job to move in as reinforcements. They will consist of Natalie Blanche, Scarlet David, Penny Polendina and will be led by Ruby Rose." Ruby moved over towards Penny with smiles on both of their faces. Natalie joined them and the three girls stood together. Scarlet was still at the helm so he was unable to move towards them. White team will be moving to this central tower and see if they can find any information. Your job is to establish a line of communication so that we can proceed without any surprises. For this reason, it will contain each teams support player. It will consist of Weiss Schnee, Rubrum Snappes, Neptune Vasilias and will be led by Jaune Arc." Weiss face palmed as Jaune gave a halfhearted and nervous laugh. Rubrum joined them with a salute to Jaune. "Gold team will be in charge of locating and extracting Ozpin. We will consist of the most useful huntsmen aboard in terms of extraction." Blake knew she would be part of this unit and Sun probably will be too. "Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Sage Ayana and myself as leader will carry out this role." Blake was a little surprised that Sage was part of this unit. Maybe it was so that Sun could lead the other unit or maybe Sage was actually that good. Sun nudged her in the side and whispered in her ear.

"Don't let his size fool you. The guys a master of control." Sun's words validated Blake's thoughts.

"Lastly Green team will be led by Sun Wukong. The four of you will be going around the east side of the island. There are numerous buildings there that can be used as barracks or brigs so if anyone is here that is where they are most likely to be. That is why I chose the best powerhouses on each team to make up this unit."

"Everybody got that?" Rio said.

"Wait does that make me the captain now?" Sun said slowly.

"Not until we get to shore." Rio answered. "Speaking of which." At that moment a wave slammed into the boat. "The island is in the eye of the storm lads." He said as he blocked another massive wave. Blake went into position to batten down the hatches. "Lighting and thunder was all around them. Nora climbed to the top of the ship and acted like a lightning rod. Ruby, Yang, August and Natalie dealt with the small shark like torpedo Grimm that tried jumping on the ship. Rio and Weiss continued to utilize their powers to keep the ship from capsizing. Everyone else scrambled to keep the ship together and in one piece while they struggled through the storm.

"Come on everyone!" Jaune called out. "We've made it this far; don't let a little storm hurt us." Neptune was freaking out and holding onto a rope for dear life as another wave slammed into the ship. This one knocked Blake over and carried her towards the edge of the boat slamming her into the railing. Another wave crashed and Blake nearly went overboard but was caught by Yang.

"Need a hand?" Yang said. Blake looked at her disapprovingly. She knew exactly where this was going. "Because I do." Blake moaned at the bad pun. "That's not a pun. I seriously need help with these crabs." A group of cancers had latched themselves on the boat and were scurrying towards the rope pincers out. Ruby intercepted one that had gotten close to where Blake had been and slashed away to no avail.

"Bumble bee." Ruby called out. Blake through Gambol Shroud at the Grimm's legs stopping it from dodging Yang's attack which cracked its shell. Weiss than dashed in and stabbed the exposed flesh killing it. Blake turned and saw another massive wave baring down on the ship but Rio stopped it. Rio than took part of it and through it at one of the cancers killing it instantly. "Whoa." Ruby gasped. "How did you do that?"

"Water at high enough pressure can cut through just about anything." Rio answered as he tightened the rope the cancer had nearly cut. Ren was blasting away at a large cancer but it batted him away and charged the mast. Penny jumped over it and managed to pierce its shell with her swords. Penny swung it around knocking a torpedo out of the air as it lunged towards Rubrum. She then proceeded to knocking a bunch of the cancers and slimes of the deck before tossing her improvised weapon in the air and blasting it with a super charge beam eradicating it. A ray jumped from the water towards her face but Rubrum managed to freeze it in mid-air causing it to shatter against Penny instead of latching on to her. A slither lunged towards Blake but she countered with an ice clone freezing it in place as Sun batted it away. Sage, Neptune and Jaune were defending Scarlet at the helm. Yang, Ren and Rubrum secured the masts again. A trio of Mantas rose from the water dropping little explosives along the way. August flew towards them gaining their attention as Natalie joined him in dispatching them.

"Where are all these Grimm coming from?" Sun asked.

"The storm throws them at ships." Rio answered. "It's why only a sea huntsman of the highest degree can pass these waters." August flew around the ship dispatching any Grimm that latched on. Neptune went below deck to secure everything down there and Rubrum went with him.

"Rio!" Yang called "Big one dead ahead." Blake, Sun, Ruby and Rio went to the front with Yang and saw a giant moby b-lining for them.

"Wow." Ruby said.

"If that thing hits us we're done for." Sun said.

"It won't." Rio said. He waved his arms back in an elaborate gesture and began pulsing with aura. Just then a heart shaped cloud of thunder hit the Grimm as it cried out in pain. Blake looked up to see Nora grinning madly. Rio put his arms down.

"Sorry kids, guess I'll show you my little parlor trick later." He lifted his sword up and swung it with a moon beam that cut a path through the water and hit the moby head on cutting through its damaged skull and killing it. "Thanks for not hitting my ship this time Nora!" He called out.

"Are we good now!" Nora hollered back.

"We're definitely better." Rios said.

"Land ho." Scarlet called out. Blake looked and saw the island and a couple of buildings on top. The whole side of the island was a cliff, elevating the island above the water. The waves began to calm and the Grimm grew more scarce. A giant Hydra lifted its heads out of the water.

"Ruby get ready to shoot the main head when it emerges just like last time. August flew around harassing the heads while Nora slammed down on one of its heads crushing it. A white head emerged and sprayed purple mist on the crushed head and Ruby shot it in the eye. It reeled back in pain and Sage and Jaune both did a moon slice to kill it. The other heads went down quickly after that.

"Almost there." Ren said. A minute later and they were against the cliff. They laid anchor far enough away to where it won't slam into the cliff in the gentle waves that surrounded the island. It was still somewhat cloudy a drizzling rain; but this was the eye of the storm. Rio had said that the island is always surrounded by storms but more times than not isn't in the storm itself. Because of that they planned on docking the ship in a position like this just in case the island decided to rage a bit.

They had made it. They all climbed up the main mast to get onto the island. They got into their mission groups to go their separate ways. Blake ran alongside August, Ren and Sage towards the southwest of the island. It was going to be a long day but Blake and her unit were ready.

 **AN: S I did extend the action scene to give most of the people a moment or two. Also I wanted to showcase some of the ideas I have for sea based Grimm since only a couple of them have gotten mentions so far. The stuff with the crabs was a cut idea from one of the first chapters. In it Nora was going to use her super shot to blast them away and end up blasting a whole in the ship. That still happened I just didn't write the details. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, follow to stay updated and leave your thoughts in a review.**


	33. Vanilla Sly (What the hell Ruby)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: This is actually one of the earliest chapters I conceived. The original version was going to actually feature Pyrrha heavily which can't happen for obvious reasons. Her role has been taken up by Penny though so that should be fun. There is something about this character that I created just as a kryptonite for Pyrrha which has carried over. The scenario and villain is pretty much taken from the Deathstroke fight in Arkham Origins so when he comes in that's what he is going to look like.**

Chapter 33: How do you beat a huntsman?

Penny was combat ready. She had to be. This was her one chance to prove herself. She failed at the tournament. She failed in Haven. She would not fail here. And with such nice people as Ruby, Natalie and Scarlet by her side she was confident that they would beat any threat they faced. Right now they were running along the edge of the compound and only came across the occasional beowolf. When they did Ruby would usually cut it down without breaking a sweat. Penny was slowly realizing she was the slowest on the team. Ruby had her speed semblance, Natalie could teleport and even Scarlet was rather quick.

"Hold up." Ruby said. There was a rock formation cutting off their path and next to it a rectangular building. "We'll cut through the building and see what we can find. Penny gave her a salute and Ruby seemed really happy about that. Penny was surprised that Natalie seemed content with the younger girl's position. Maybe it was because it was August's call.

The building was dank and lit with florescent lights. "At least we know the powers on." Scarlet said. Everyone nodded in agreement. There were pieces of railing ahead. The railing overlooked what appeared to be a training arena. There was even a monitor hanging from the domed ceiling. Natalie swiped her finger across the railing.

"This room was recently used." She said. "There isn't a speck of dust here."

"I'll call it in." Ruby said. She grabbed her small handheld radio and lifted it to her mouth. "White team this is red leader come in."

"Read you loud and clear Ruby." Jaune's voice came in the radio.

"Jaaaaune." Ruby moaned. "We're supposed to go by our super awesome codenames."

"Sure thing Ru… I mean red leader."

"Good, white leader we found what appears to be a training room on the far west end of the island. No sign of the enemy but the room was definitely used recently."

"Ok, we are almost at the command tower we'll report in when we get there."

"So how are you holding up?"

"Just fine. I only through up in my mouth a couple times back on the ship but it's been pretty uneventful for us."

"White leader and red leader," a different voice came in. "This is gold leader. May I remind you that radio chatter should be kept at a MINIMUM!"

"Sorry Aug…I mean gold leader." Jaune's voice said.

"Checking out." Ruby said as she put the radio away. "What?" she said towards Natalie.

"It's nothing." Natalie said with a little chuckle. Ruby's face went a little redder than it was when she was talking. Penny didn't know why but Ruby seemed to realize how red her face was and scrambled to recompose herself. They continued to walk along the edge of the arena and headed for the nearby door. "There's a console over by that door." Natalie said. "Maybe we can find something there."

"Good thinking Natalie." Scarlet complimented. Ruby dashed forward a bit and shoved Scarlet down.

"Look out!" She screamed. A man in armor that was painted yellow on one side and black on the other dropped down and landed on Ruby's scythe that was lifted up defensively. The man back-flipped off the scythe and a plume of green smoke engulfed Ruby then was ignited. Ruby screamed out in pain as she was blasted against the wall and knocked out. Before the smoke cleared a bullet hit Natalie in the chest sending her flying towards some crates. Her aura seemingly shattering on impact. Penny looked back as she watched Natalie hit the crates. She recognized the effects of flash rounds. A special bullet that took out an opponent's aura instantly without damaging them. They were made for capturing soldiers during the Faunas Rights Revolution. Before Penny could turn her head back she was hit with a strange device that looked like a…oh no. The magnet turned on forcing Penny on to a metal support beam. She was unable to move but she could see. The man had a staff in his right hand and a sword in the other. Scarlet began clashing blades with him but the assailant nonchalantly batted him aside then jumped into the air, pulling out another device. This one fired a claw that hit Scarlet in the ankle and then that claw fired another claw that connected with an overhang of the arena. Scarlet was yanked off his feet and dragged towards the arena but he grabbed on to a support beam.

"How do you defeat a huntsman?" The assailant said kicking Scarlet in the face, forcing him to let go and be strung upside down over the edge of the arena. "Let me count the ways." He walked over switching his hands so that his sword was in his right. "You can string them up." He swung his sword but Scarlet blocked it and fired his pistol at the offending claw. This caused him to drop down in the arena. "You can beat them down." He flipped over the arena landing with a thud.

Penny could hear the clashing of swords and the firing of guns below. She struggled against the pillar unable to move. It was happening again. She was powerless because of the same body that was supposed to give her power. She couldn't access her weapons or help her friends in this condition. She couldn't even get a good angle to cheer Scarlet on. Natalie popped in by her side.

"It's ok, flash rounds are only temporary." She said, prying the magnet off of Penny. "Ruby's fine too. August got hit with that same type of bomb back in Haven and was going toe-to-toe with Adam Taurus just a few minutes later." Penny sighed in relief. Wait how could she sigh without lungs? Questions for later. Natalie held a finger up to Penny then pointed to a spot in the ceiling. Penny didn't understand but Natalie smirked a bit then drew her bow. She went over to the railing and fired an arrow. An instant later and the assailant slammed into the ceiling with Natalie planting her boots to his chest. Now Penny got it. Firing main cannon. She launched a super shot right at the assailant as Natalie teleported away. Penny hit her target right on the mark. Scarlet climbed up the railing moaning as their opponent dropped down. Penny swung all her swords at the man who managed to block them all and keep up with both her and Natalie's rapid attacks. It was here that Penny noticed the left black side of his armor didn't have an eye socket. Potential weakness found. Penny began to use her left handed swords to keep his attention while her right side swords tried exploiting that blind spot.

"Flash rounds, skull rounds…" The man said as he fired a shot from his staff. It was another magnet. Natalie jumped in the way and caught the device with her arrow than fired it back at him. He swatted the arrow away, magnet and all. So his sword and armor aren't magnetic. Good to know. "dust rounds." He continued as he clashed staffs with Natalie. "Use their own tactics against them." He spun to his knees and shot Natalie in the stomach from his staff. As Natalie began soaring once again she slammed her staff into his face and then landed safely on her feet several meters away. But he was already on her and kicked her in the face, although she tried to block. "Head, heart, lungs…" He chanted. Penny charged him and twirled up in the air baring down on him with eight of her ten swords. The other two came at his feet from his blind side. He managed to hop over them as he blocked the other swords. Natalie teleported in and struck him in the side. He smacked against the railing and Scarlet took another stab at him. The man dodged the strike and bent Scarlet's arm back, slammed his face into the railing and kicked him in the groin so hard he went over the railing. Penny once again flew towards him and Natalie teleported into a back handspring kicking him upwards. Penny flipped in the air and kicked him in the face blasting all her swords towards her feet simultaneously. The man's mask went flying off revealing the man beneath.

"Colonel Sly!?" Natalie said.

"Unmask, unravel, dismantle, divide." He said switching hands once again. "Those are the ways to beat a huntsman." Natalie and Penny continued their assault on the middle aged man. But he seemed to keep up with their every move. "I've figured out your abilities huntress." He said. He threw down a smoke pellet and his boot, the same one he had kicked Natalie with earlier, went flying towards Penny. Penny blocked it but heard a clink. She looked down and saw a double sided claw attached to her abdomen. The other claw latched on to Natalie slamming them into each other. He then dropped in between them and struck them both in sequence dropping them down to their knees. Penny countered by slamming all her swords down on him with a twitch of her fingers. Sly dodged and continued to dodge through flips as Penny attempted to strike him from above with her swords. Two more slammed behind Sly as he landed his eighth flip. Penny smirked in confidence as she lifted her hands up bringing the entire grated floor up with him on it and slamming it down on him. He swung his right hand and sliced the floor piece in half. Natalie teleported and hit him with a scissor kick. Sly through his sword and hit Penny in the head stunning her for a second. When she regained her senses just a second later Sly was already upon her. Penny fired her energy blasts all at once again. When Sly blocked it with weapon broke in half. He then pulled what appeared to be a cattle-prod into his right hand and electrocuted Penny. It hurt, a lot. Everything started to go dark again.

"PENNY!" She heard Ruby scream.

"What!" Sly screamed. Penny heard a rumbling and something slamming into Sly in front of her. When she regained vision Ruby was far to her left on her hands and knees. To Penny's far right, against the wall was Sly. Between them, and pinning Sly to the wall, appeared to be a giant wooden root.

"How did you do that?" Penny said. Ruby seemed shocked and in distress.

"Ahem," Natalie coughed putting a finger to her chest. "She must have used nature dust with her weapons rifle mode."

"Ya," Ruby said halfheartedly. "That's it." Sly began laughing.

"Well done Ruby Rose." He said. "Though I must admit it's a little cheap that you beat me like this after your friends put in so much work." He maneuvered his pinned hand to look at his staff. "Then again, I was about to be hit with another teleport attack that would have finished me anyway." He tossed the broken staff to the ground. Penny could see in now, a tree marking on the staff that wasn't there before. "Before you ask, yes all those people you handed over to me are free and no they are not all here."

"Are you hurt?" Ruby asked him. Sly laughed again.

"I think my legs are broken but everything else feels fine. Now if you'll please throw me in the boiler room or something so that Grimm don't eat me while I wait to be collected by todays winner."

"I'm so sorry." Ruby said.

"You're an idiot. This is war. I'll be back up and running in a few weeks anyway so why worry."

"I know what it's like to have a broken leg."

"So do I. This isn't my first rodeo kid." Ruby grabbed the root and it receded. "They were right about you. And now that we know what you are, we're going to kill you. Don't bother questioning me. None of you are exactly intimidating."

"You talk too much." Natalie said punching him unconscious. "We'll interrogate him when we have time. But we should get moving." Ruby reported in a hostile has been locked up and they are moving on.

 **AN: This was actually my favorite action scene so far. There was just so much strategy and teamwork and a little glimpse into what I have planned for Ruby. If you guys read my Team THRY posts then you know exactly where this is going, but how? Well follow the story to find out. If you have any questions, comments or complaints leave a review. Just remember to stay classy.**


	34. Choco Russo (Jaune takes a life)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far. You guys really keep me going. I've been trying to do the audio for my RWBY related video but on top of my new mic cord being over 2 weeks late, I just can't seem to get any peace and quiet long enough for me to record. Also I'm going to be really busy these next few days with schoolwork and editing, so it might be awhile before I post another chapter. Sorry I just needed to vent a little bit. Here's another action chapter.**

Chapter 34: Need a hand?

Jaune ran alongside Rubrum, Weiss and Neptune. This was his team and he couldn't let them down. Everyone had a part to play and his was the role of leader. Weiss had taken up position at his side, just like Pyrrha would. He had to shake that memory out of his head because they reached the tower. The command tower wasn't in the center rather it was on the southern edge of the facility. Weiss said it was because the center of the island was a mine and the tower was built to overlook it. August had mentioned earlier that the island was an advanced research facility during the great war but was abandoned by the Mistral military when they dismantled their army after the war. All the businesses left when the mine dried up. Everyone else left because the place was infested with Grimm and rumors of it being haunted began to spread.

When they walked into the tower they were surprised to see emergency lights on. "It's just as Ruby said." Weiss noted. "Powers on."

"All that means is that we're not alone." Jaune said. "Watch your backs."

"So these arbiter guys." Neptune said getting his rifle at the ready as the others did the same. "They told that red-eyed chick that Ozpin was being held here."

"Correct." Weiss said.

"So why did they send a bunch of kids. If whoever's here is holding Ozpin what makes the headmasters think we are going to be enough?"

"Neptune stop whining." Weiss said putting her hand on her hip.

"No he's right." Jaune said. "We're the only ones who know enough of what's been going on to do anything. If they could they probably would have sent a more experienced team."

"It's why they sent so many of us." Weiss said.

"Still," Neptune said. "This place gives me the creeps."

"What I want to know is why this place?" Weiss said shaking her head. "There shouldn't be anything here. All the mines were hollowed out years ago. The barrier keeps anybody from getting here by any means other than ships."

"That's it." Jaune said. "This place is a perfect hiding spot. It's too inconvenient to try to maintain something here. So why is there…"

"a barrier?" The three of them said together.

"GUYS!" Rubrum called out. Jaune jumped a bit.

"What?" Jaune said exasperatedly.

"Elevator works." Rubrum said with a smile. The four of them went up to the top of the tower. At the top was a single computer that was already on.

"Rubrum, do your thing." Jaune said. "Weiss, Neptune guard the doors." Rubrum began typing and clicking away at the computer. "Finding anything?"

"Just some names." Rubrum said. "Can't read any further without an encryption key. I can bypass that but that will take time. A couple hours even."

"Well we aren't going anywhere." Jaune said. "How about communications?"

"Everything's hard wired so just grabbing that mic will project your voice all across the compound." Rubrum pointed to an old radio mic.

"Read off what names you can see."

"Tobi, Cinder Fall, Baldur Gait, Jervis Clog, Adam Taurus, Edwin Glas, Choco Russo, Necros Faust, Henry Moon, Crescent and Luna Tsuki, Rocky Road,"

"Like the ice cream?"

"Ya there's a Vanilla and a Neopolitan here too."

"That's weird."

"No what's weird is that we are a society of people who name their kids after colors and we find it weird when we hear a name we haven't heard before."

"Good point. How about security?"

"Nothing here about security. That buildings just north of here."

"That's where gold team are headed. I'm calling it in." Jaune reached for his radio but couldn't find it. "Dang it. Where did I set it?"

"Need a hand?" A voice said.

"Thank you." Jaune started. "that would be…" Next thing he knew his head went through the computer and he was thrown back and shot two times in the chest. The man was tall and dark skinned with a black sweater and sweat pants. He had dark eyes and his hair was pulled back into corn rolls. Weiss and Rubrum were trying to fight him while Neptune shot at him but he deflected all their strikes. Weiss managed to hit him with a glyph to the face; meanwhile Rubrum stepped back and unleashed a wave of fire. The man danced around the fire pulling out a second gun as he fired multiple rounds at Rubrum. He dove under Weiss' lunging strike and fired up at her. Neptune dashed in but the man just grabbed Neptune's weapon and through him against the wall. Jaune tried to rush him and managed to land a shield strike before the man back flipped over him and had his guns pointed at all four of them.

"What brings a couple pieces of trash like you to my tower?"

"Your tower?" Weiss said indignantly.

"Trash?" Neptune said.

"Ya, the names Choco Russo and I run this place."

"Then you'll know who we're looking for." Jaune said. Choco fired at him but Jaune deflected it with his shield. Weiss exchanged blows with him and Rubrum tried freezing him to no avail. Neptune managed to land a shot with his rifle but Choco took it in stride a flipped over the rest of the volleys. As he landed he was launched up in the air by a glyph and Weiss through up a bunch of glyphs, dashing around them to do damage. Choco managed to catch her before the final strike in her combo and slammed her down with a lariat. Jaune swung his sword creating a moon beam causing Choco to back off.

"You kids are pretty good." Choco said. "But you'll find I have a hand in every piece of this island. In short, I run this place." His arms multiplied. Three arms on each side and each brandishing a pistol. By Jaune's count that was one for each of them plus two extras. Rubrum fired a pillar of flame but Choco dodged it. This time he continuously fired his pistols at all of them but concentrated on Rubrum. Weiss dove from the ceiling and Choco lifted his top two arms to fire up at her while he dodged her strike. Then he got cold feet as Weiss trapped his leg in ice.

"If you can spare one of those arms I know someone who is a right short." Weiss said. Neptune dashed in and hit him in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Really Weiss?" He said.

"It's what she would want." Weiss said half-heartedly. Jaune and Neptune double teamed Choco who just would not hold still. Weiss through a glyph shot at him but she missed Choco and hit Rubrum.

"Ha!" Choco laughed. "Missed me."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Rubrum lit up with a time dilation as the whole room erupted in an explosion. Neptune and Jaune dove over to Weiss and Jaune flared his aura to protect them. A second later the flames stopped.

"Ow." Rubrum said quietly rubbing his head. Choco had thrown his top right gun at him and hit him strait in the face. Choco charged him head on, tackling him and blasting him with his three left guns. Weiss charged him with a pair a glyphs forcing him backwards into a black glyph she planted on the wall. Choco was launched forward into the waiting arms of Weiss' summoning. The apparition smacked him with a sword and broke the window while it did. Neptune launched Jaune up and Jaune slammed down on Choco at full force. Neptune, Weiss, and Rubrum then destroyed one gun each, leaving Choco with just two guns.

"You think that'll stop me." Choco reloaded with pistols as he jumped towards the door. "I'm just getting started."

"Flash rounds." Rubrum called out. Choco fired his right side gun but Neptune and Weiss managed to block the aura cancelling bullets. Weiss again charged him fueled by a time dilation. Choco jumped over her and raised his left gun. Weiss pointed her sword down, raising a pillar of ice to block the bullet. The gun fired, the ice shattered, Weiss screamed in pain as the bullet went through her side.

"Weiss!" Neptune and Jaune said together. Choco landed behind them and punched them both in the stomach as they landed by Weiss. She was nursing her bleeding side and quivering in shock.

"Flash rounds in the right. Skull rounds in the left." Choco said waving his pistols around. "They're like armor piercing bullets but for anti-huntsmen combat."

"So I take it they were developed here then." Rubrum said. "I always wondered how something like them snuck into the market when they did. It's not like flash rounds that were developed in a time of conflict."

"Right you are." Choco said. Rubrum and Choco carried on their conversation but Jaune had enough of it.

"Jaune," Weiss said weakly. "I'll be fine. Nothing important was hit. I should be fine in a few minutes in fact."

"The bullet went through and through despite her aura." Neptune said flipping his goggles back up. "Her aura is already trying to heal it but its weak." Jaune stood up.

"Weiss, you are absolutely amazing." Jaune said. "I just wanted to let you know that. I always admired you."

"You didn't exactly hide it." Weiss said with a weak laugh. "You were never really my type. But don't let that get you down. You can be a very admirable person sometimes. You're going to make a girl really happy one day."

"Jaune?" Neptune said. Jaune had no more words to say. Not with a battle still going on. Rubrum was beat. Lying against the wall with blood dripping from his mouth.

"You call that a punch?" Rubrum taunted. "I'm the weakest fighter on my team. Probably on any team. And you want to know how many times I've been hit harder than that."

"Shut up!" Choco said kicking him in the stomach.

"Every time." Rubrum said, sticking his tongue out. Choco lifted his skull gun to Rubrum's face as Jaune charged him. Choco jerked the arm back and fired the skull round at Jaune. Everything started to light up for Jaune. And the bullet bounced harmlessly off of the dome that surrounded him.

"WHAT!" Choco screamed, kicking Rubrum in the head and knocking him out. Jaune felt good. No he felt great. He could do this. Choco fired both guns at him. The skull rounds stopped before they got close and dropped to the floor. The flash rounds disintegrated against the force-field. "What are you?"

"I am an Arc. And our aura protects against all things. It can take any shape." Jaune swung his sword, destroying both Choco's pistols. Choco then furiously punched at the bubble. Little shockwaves of light radiating from every punch as Jaune stood there a took it. Jaune head-butted Choco and with a twitch of his arm destroyed Choco's extra arms. "And anyone who hurts our comrads, our friends, are fated for defeat."

"Go to hell!" Choco screamed throwing another punch. This one was caught by Jaune's construct.

"You first." Jaune slammed him with nothing but his raw semblance and Choco went crashing out the window. He screamed all the way down, and then there was silence.

"Jaune," Neptune said. "You killed him."

"If this is war, then he was an enemy."

"That's pretty cold."

Jaune looked at his hands as he sheathed his sword. "Is Weiss and Rubrum ok?"

"Ya they just need some rest." Jaune found the radio in the rubble and reported what had happened. Team RWBY seemed distressed at Weiss' condition and Ruby seemed a little distracted herself. But it was August who actually validated his actions.

"You did the right thing Jaune." He said over the radio. "Even if it feels horrible doing it. That just means you know that there is still a line that is neatly drawn."

 **AN: Is that the first actual death in this story? Of a named character I mean. I actually mentioned skull rounds back in chapter 17. This is the first time they've actually been used though. Any one excited for more Jaune should temper their expectations because that was the most badass thing he's doing this arc. Next time Gold unit fights a guy who has only been mentioned in passing once before. Make sure to follow and favorite if you want to stay in the loop and leave a review if you have any questions, comments, or complaints.**


	35. Rocky Road (Ren has thoughts)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: I couldn't resist typing up and releasing a chapter on the day RWBY volume 1 plays in theaters. I'm going, if any of you are going to the St Louis show let me know I'd love to meet you. Anyway this chapter as well as the next are going to be a bit contrived and you'll see what I mean.**

Chapter 35: Want to hear something awesome?

Ren was a man of few words. He always preferred watching than actually doing anything. Even his semblance was just an expansion of his perception. As he went on this journey it became clearer and clearer just how much he relied on Nora in order to do anything exciting. But now, he was with three people he barely knew and all three of them. Blake was always quiet and never opened up to team JNPR much. Sage he barely knew in passing, and August he had only known for three weeks. Still at least this mission unit was built around being quiet.

"August, er I mean," A voice came over the radio. "Gold Leader, this is White Leader calling in another update." It was Jaune.

"Already?" August said irritably as he stopped the group.

"Er, yes, it's just…dang it here's Rubrum." Jaune said.

"August I've managed to find a blueprint for the compound up here." Rubrum said.

"Really?" August asked.

"Yes and according to your last reported location you should be near the server room."

"So?"

"So want to hear something awesome?"

"Fire away."

"So our scrolls are basically useless without the CCT BUT they are still little mobile computers."

"Your point?"

"Don't rush me. I won't explain all this technical stuff but,"

"I'm patching you through to all the teams. If your about to pull some wizardry on us I want everyone to hear."

"But I…"

"This is Red unit checking in to the conference call." Ruby said.

"Gold leader's a little preoccupied with Grimm." Rio chimed in. "These kids sure like to fight Grimm. I can feel you scowling August but I'm putting my work in don't you worry your little beak."

"Are you talking and fighting at the same time?" August asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rio said matter-of-factly.

"Okay guys." Rubrum said. "If our scrolls are synched and our radios are too, namely mine and August's, then if he hooks his scroll up to the server room and broadcasts the signal using radio waves…"

"We get our scrolls back." Ruby said.

"Not exactly. We're still locked out of the computers up here and there's so much damage I can't make an encryption key without access to the server. That's where you come in. August, you broadcast the server signal to my scroll through the radio and you turn your scroll into a PWN box."

"Which will give you access to the computers." August said.

"Give us access to everything. But the hard drive here only has personal files. The other computers have everything else. There's a bunch in the server room and a few in the training facility Ruby and her team went through."

"There's also one in the mining dock we passed by a while ago." Rio said.

"I don't see it on here so it must be new." Rubrum said.

"That's weird." Ruby said.

"What's weird?" Rubrum said.

"I assumed the training facility would have been built after the mine shut down."

"Rio." August said.

"Duly noted. We'll check it out."

"One more thing." Rubrum said. "You have to hurry, we only got a few minutes of power left up here before we need to do a system reboot. I want access in before that so I can ride it out into the hack."

"Good, Gold leader out." August put the radio away. The group then started getting a move on. Ren, as always was taking point. August and Blake directly behind him. It didn't take long for them to get some excitement.

"Look out." Ren said. Naturally he saw them first. Icey spikes hurling at them from 11:00 direction. But the spikes seemed to deliberately miss.

"Sorry." A voice said. "It's not very sportsman like to ambush opponents like that. That's why I missed." The man stepped out of the shadows. He had spiky green hair and dark green eyes. He wore a light blue tunic, or was it teal, aqua maybe. Seriously what is the name of that color.

"You guys take him." August said.

"But we should work together." Sage argued.

"I need to get to that server room and I don't want to keep people waiting."

"We should at least split the teams up evenly." Blake said.

"I am." August said. "I could take him on by myself, which if we were all on the level would probably happen. I don't have time to be caught up in a fight. It's better for the three of you to work together than for me to stay behind and leave the servers to you."

"Wow what a cocky bastard." The man said. "The name's Rocky Road. What's your name?"

"August Gold."

"So you're just fine with me killing these kids and coming after you?"

"You won't beat them." August said breaking into a sprint. "But I will get past you."

"I don't think so." Rocky punched the air and several ice shards appeared where his fists went and flew towards August. But August dodged and did a flying spin kick that Rocky blocked. August thrusted his other foot up and kicked Rocky skyward then dove and flew off. Meanwhile Blake and Ren already had their guns out and was firing at Rocky. Rocky got hit several times while in the air but began punching bullets out of the air. Ren could see he actually had gauntlets similar to Yang.

Lucky for them Rocky was a brawler. A powerful brawler who can create ice blasts with every punch but a brawler nonetheless. Ren and Blake were evasive fighters. Rocky created an ice blast too big to dodge and hurled it at Blake. Blake merely substituted a clone in and Sage chopped the blast in half. Ren turned his head and Rocky was there already throwing another volley of punches. Ren barely managed to dodge the first blast; he wasn't able to stop the second third or fourth. The final hit his leg freezing it. Another punch was ready to finish him but Blake stepped in and countered with a fire clone, blasting Rocky back and melting the ice chunk on Ren's leg.

Rocky caught Blake's sword with his hands. "I recognize you." He said with a chuckle. "You're the one that used to hang around Adam in the White Fang." Wait did Ren hear that right. He knew Blake was a Faunas but with the White Fang. Did Ruby know? Did Ozpin know? Oh God did Weiss know? Sure would explain some of the tension they have sometimes. Nobody on JNPR knew, they were terrible at keeping secrets or at least Nora and Jaune were. Rocky struck Blake but she turned to stone trapping Rocky's arm. "Rock clones? That's not very sportsmanlike. Sage managed to land a blow to Rocky's chest while he was immobile but Rocky was able to outpace Sage from there. He battered Sage up but then Blake came in from behind and stabbed him in the back, knocking him forward. "Cheap hitting little," Ren struck him in the stomach with an aura fueled palm strike. "That's it!" He punched the ground creating an ice field. "Won't be dashing around so easily anymore. Now take a punch like a real warrior. Ren couldn't take much more. He put all his striking power into that palm strike. He was already exhausted but Blake and Sage soldiered on while he took potshots where he could. He focused and balanced his aura to hit feet. It was a technique that allowed huntsmen to walk on unstable surfaces such as loose sands, ice or in extremely taxing scenarios, water. It took a lot of energy and concentration put mostly it was killer on the aura. It was a technique that he doubted anyone in his year knew. Sage certainly didn't; he was being knocked around like a hockey puck while Rocky and Blake skated around, exchanging blows. Blake used her weapon's alternate form in order to swing around, just as she did in the tournament.

Ren was finally focused enough to do something and he charged in, fighting Rocky hand-to-hand while also leaving openings for Blake to do her thing. Blake was fighting furiously and winning. Ren assumed it was because she was so used to sparring with Yang that she knew what to expect from brawlers. It also helped that this Rocky guy didn't seem to have a devious or underhanded bone in his body. It was just rotten luck that he was their opponent. Rocky punched an ice pillar effectively creating a scatter shot that hit Sage and Ren but Blake was able to dodge with a clone and keep up her advance. Rocky landed some solid punches, a lot actually. He was able to keep up with all three of them for a while. Ren was the first to have his aura break followed swiftly by Sage. But Blake was a flurry of motion as she chipped away at Rocky's aura until it finally broke. Blake was huffing loudly clearly exhausted and on her last leg.

"All right, all right, you win." He said throwing his hands up.

"You aren't even going to try?" Blake said with a heavy breath.

"You beat me, tournament rules. Even if you did have the advantage." Blake kicked him in the face. "The hell was that for?"

"Adam Taurus, where is he?"

"The hell should I know? "I never met the guy."

"So he's not here then."

"Why would he be? This is just a testing facility. I'm little more than a security guard."

"What are you guarding?"

"Whatever intruders like you are looking for. What else would a guard for a place like this be doing."

"So you just turn a blind eye to everything that goes on here?"

"Jesus lady, what do you think actually goes on here?"

"You're working for Salem."

"No, no, no, I was hired by a guy named Baldur Gaite."

"He works for Salem."

"I wouldn't know this Salem person from leaf on a tree. When you're in my situation you don't ask questions with that many zeroes on your check."

"So you sold out for money."

"Well why else become a mercenary. We're not like you huntsmen. We don't act all high and mighty just because we fight a couple monsters. We have to make that tough call. I chose to live as a warrior and find a worthy challenger."

"So how did you know about my past?"

"It was in my briefing a few weeks back. The boss man said to look out for you guys."

"Baldur?"

"No his friend, Tobi."

"Where is he?" Blake put her foot on his throat.

"I don't know. He left about a week ago."

"You're lying."

"Ask Choco, he's my captain and runs the day to day operations, he'd know."

"Chocos dead."

"What."

"Blake that's enough." Ren finally spoke up.

"There's more of us on the island." Sage said. "A couple of them ran into Choco and the battle didn't and well for him. He fell to his death."

"Well that sucks. I mean we can't be team CRNV without our chocolate."

"There's more of you?" Sage asked.

"Yep and their all stronger than me. Well everyone else on my team is anyway."

"Vanilla Sly?" Blake asked.

"Ya, don't tell me he's dead too."

"No just crippled for a while."

"That leaves one unaccounted for." Sage said.

"Congrats, you know how to count." Rocky said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading to my room to sleep this off. If anyone asks; you jumped me in my room." Rocky just walked away. That was, unexpected.

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that everyone knows your past?" Sage said to Blake.

"No. But we need to meet up with August. And the others." Blake said taking the lead. Well this is proving to be an interesting day.

 **AN: It's really late or early rather and I'm tired. I need my sleep so that I can do some school work before RWBY time. Hope you all have a great day. Remember to follow, favorite and review.**


	36. Neo (Ha, they're all ice creams)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: I may have slacked off a bit on this chapter mostly because I'm really excited about next chapter. I originally wanted Neo to be more of a threat but seeing her (still impressive) display in volume 3, I don't think she has what it takes to take on four people at once. So I writing myself around that like I did last chapter. Which helps because I need Rio out of the picture for a while.**

Chapter 36: Do you remember me?

Sun's staff came down on the last Grimm in the area. It had been a long day of fighting Grimm. Even longer thanks to his desire to save ammunition for the real threats. Rio was sitting casually on a pile of rubble twirling his oversized sword around. Nora was cheering with excitement from another victory. Yang was, distracted. Something was bothering her and he didn't know what it was.

"Hey Yang." Sun said. "Let's get going."

"Sure." She said.

"The console is right this way." Rio said getting up from his seat. Sun took point as they reached the console. It was on a cliff overlooking the hollowed out center of the island. Cat walks could be seen lining the inside of the pit and numerous caverns dotted it. Rio accessed the console. "We're in."

"That Rubrum guy knows his stuff." Sun praised.

"Ya, I guess he does." Yang said flatly.

"Okay, you mind telling us what's wrong." Sun said. Yang didn't answer right away.

"I got a bad feeling about this." She said. "I'm worried about Ruby."

"She's fine." Nora reassured her.

"I know she's fine but," Yang stammered. "She seemed distressed last time she checked in."

"Well, we all have a lot on our mind." Sun said.

"I haven't heard her sound like that since…" Yang paused. "since she found out about my mom."

"Care to elaborate."

"Let's just say I didn't exactly go about it in a mature way." Yang ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm still ashamed of it to this day. Ruby's forgiven me but every time our mom's get brought up she still gets defensive."

"She probably doesn't like think it's fair that your mom's still alive." Nora said.

"I feel like I don't know what she thinks. She hasn't opened up to me about that stuff in years. She won't even visit Summer's grave with me anymore. She'd rather go by herself."

"That's weird. She took us when we left for Haven."

"Bingo." Rio said. The conversation was dropped but Yang didn't seem to take that last bit well. "I know why this wasn't on the system map."

"Whys that?" Sun inquired.

"It's not a computer to hold information. It's an elevator operator. We can go to any level of the mines from here."

"That doesn't do us any good." Yang said.

"Unless Ozpin is down there." Sun said. "But the mines are massive. Unless we know where we're going we shouldn't just look down there."

"We should at least see if it works." Nora suggested.

"Establishing a little base down there would be efficient if Ozpin is being held down there." Rio said. "Besides if he is he'd probably be taken this way. Those walkways are way too old to be escorting prisoners."

"Fine we'll check it out." Suns said. In the middle of the 6 ft. long square metal platform, a 3 ft. wide whole opened and a small platform rose to fill it. They crowded onto the platform as it started to shift down. As it did Sun could hear the tethers straining. "I think we should have gone on at a time." The cables snapped. Sun's heart skipped a beat and they fell into darkness. A long way down they landed with a thud on another metal plate. "Everyone alright?"

"Yep." Nora groaned.

"I've been hit harder." Yang said picking herself up.

"What? Did you guys not land on your feet?" Rio said cool as ice. Sun and the others gave him dirty looks as he chuckled a bit. There was an eerie dark green light coming from just a little way away. Through his night vision, Sun could see a ladder heading back up top side with the whole still opened letting just a tiny bit of light shine down. They decided to investigate the glowing first. Sun took point leading the way with his Faunas vision. When they turned the corner they could all see just fine. A whole cavern full of dark green dust lit up the whole cavern.

"Okay now I have a really bad feeling about this." Yang said. "Why is there so much dust here? I thought the mine shut down because there was no more dust."

"It did." Rio said. "But this is nature dust."

"Nature dust?" Nora said.

"It's created when you lace dirt with water dust and plant a plant into the soil. Inject that plant with earth dust and boom, a steady supply of nature dust, so long as the tree stays healthy." Everyone looked at him in bewilderment. "What? I passed advanced dust studies. Did you?" The answer was no. He had passed dust 101 just fine though.

"So these aren't rock formations." Sun said. "They're tree roots."

"Who could do this?" Nora said.

"You and Rio weren't there to fight the behemoth. That Tobi gut used it a lot." Nora started rubbing her fingers across the roots to feel them.

"Nora wait." Rio said but it was too late. The dust metabolized creating a strong wooden wall separating Rio from the others.

"Rio!" Yang shouted. She raised her arm up to strike.

"Yang don't!" Rio shouted from the other side. "You'll only make it worse. Nature dust metabolizes on contact with flesh. And it gets very angry when threatened."

"But we need to get you out."

"I'll be fine. I'll go around and meet up with you guys later."

"Okay but you better not die." Yang said.

"Psssh, like I'll go down easily."

"We should head back." Sun said. It took them a minute to get back to the top. When they did, Sun's pupils dilated a bit as they readjusted to the light. When all three of them were out Sun heard footsteps behind him. It was that girls. The girl from Haven that flirted with Yang. What was her name? Oh, that's right. "Lieutenant Mint?"

"Who?" Nora said reaching back for her weapon. Mint twirled around a pink umbrella and stood casually in front of them.

"That's no lieutenant." Yang said scathingly. "Do you remember me?" Yang's eyes turned red. "NEO!" She screamed out. The girl just smirked as her green eyes turned brown and pink. Shards of glass peeled off her starting with her feet. Even though she didn't move a muscle her stance seemed to change as she revealed her true colors. It was like an image of a casual girl was being ripped away showing someone else underneath. Someone who was ready. Almost as if…

"Look out." Sun said reaching for his weapon. But at that range, not even Blake could dodge. The blast from Roman's cane hit Nora square in the chest with a fiery explosion. It nearly threw her over the edge but she managed to catch a bit of earth to keep her from dropping down the bottomless pit. Neo charged and kicked Sun in the face, almost sending him to the abyss. Sun managed to pivot to regain his balance on all fours. Neo was charging him, umbrella in one hand, cane in the other. Sun used that awesome tail of his to grab his weapon and smack Neo out of the air. But the illusion shattered again. This time Sun could see Neo casually dodging around Yang's punches. Blake had told him what happened last time. He couldn't let Yang fight alone. Sun activated his semblance. Two clones went to help Yang fight while the other went to help Nora up. Once Nora was up the clone went to help Yang as well as Nora took a shot at Neo. Neo fired the cane, destroying one clone, batted the second with her umbrella, dodged Nora's grenade, kicked the final clone, flipped over Yang and sent her right into Nora's second grenade. Neo was humming with amusement as her eyes switched color.

"Yang was back up and punching at Neo while Nora fired another pair of grenades at Yang. Yang dove out of the path at the last second as the grenades hit Neo but it was another illusion. Sun spotted her first. He flipped around and began twirling his weapon in an attack pattern. Neo dodged and blocked them with her weapons. Sun managed to connect a shot with his gun-chucks. Knowing that this was the real deal he swept her legs and put her in a submission hold. It was Yang that fired this time. Neo gasped in fear then laughed a little. As the illusion broke and she shattered again. Sun took the full brunt of the blast and was sent flying. She must had switched during the leg sweep. But he could see her now. He threw himself at her and she deflected his blows. But he followed up with a power move she couldn't just deflect. He couldn't let her switch out again. He had to do something. What would Neptune do? We winked at her with a grin and she have him the most confused look. And then it hit her. Right in the face. And by it, I mean Yang's blast. Then another one of Nora's grenades hit her in the stomach and Sun cracked her in the head. Yang followed up with a massive left hook.

Neo's aura faltered for a moment and came back a little. It was rapidly pulsing brown and pink. Blood ran down her face covering her right eye. She lifted her face up. She smiled widely and crazily. Her eyes, and, aura, went white. Nora's 6th and final grenade hurled towards Neo. But a flick of the wrist and a blade came out of her umbrella and she cut the grenade in half. She was hyperventilating and started laughing. She fired the cane at Sun and Sun held his staff vertically to block it. But then she caught the blast with the cane end and turned it into a horizontal wave that struck Sun hard. Yang and Nora both charged in close but she evaded them for several seconds before shattering again and hitting Sun with a moon beam. Without missing a beat, Nora smacked Yang like a game of polo, sending Yang towards Neo like a cannon ball. Neo tried to deflect it with the cane but Yang directed all her strength to Neo's defenses and shattered the Cane. Neo grunted and yelped in agony. Tears flowed from her eyes as they both went a fiery shade of pink. She moon-sliced Yang, damaging her robot arm.

"My robot arm you bitch!" Yang threw a left hook and Neo stabbed at her. Yang must have purposely dropped her aura because the blade pierced her side even though she should still have plenty of aura left. Unless she really was that exhausted. Yang's right arm sparked and hissed from the slice but it still managed to grab Neo's arm. Sun could here Neo's aura giving way as her arm began to break. "Beg for mercy." Neo sniffled a bit but looked at Yang defiantly. Silently, she screamed in rage and agony as Yang knocked her out with one final punch. Yang went to punch her again.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Sun said stopping her punch.

"She deserves it." Yang said.

"That's not how we do things."

"She's dangerous."

"She's defenseless. We beat her, the three of us." Sun gestured to her face, stained with tears and blood. "And we demoralized her while doing so."

"So what do we do with her?" Yang asked.

"Ooh, I know." Nora said with a grin. So they dropped her down the broken elevator shaft, broke the ladder rungs on the way up and closed the elevator access.

"Nora, that is both what I thought you were going to suggest."

"Hey I try not to use the same line twice."

"She should be fine until we can get her to a better place." Sun said. "So long as Grimm don't spawn there."

"That would be nice." Yang said under her breath.

"I'm going to report in." Sun said he looked at Yang who was nursing her side. It was a shallow wound and Yang's aura was working fast to heal it. "Then we're going to find a place to rest while we wait for our next move."

 **AN: Another chapter done. This actually turned out better than I thought. Neo is actually pretty fun to write. I don't know if I'll ever get to Neo's backstory but basically she can't speak but more because she wasn't taught to when she was young. If you guys have read Batman: No Man's Land, she's basically Cassandra Cain, if she was adopted in by the bad guys instead of the good guys. That would explain her mannerisms without needing for her to speak.**


	37. Akagi's video diary

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: This might be one of my favorite chapters in this arc even though nothing really happens. It's just Ruby and her unit discovering a bunch of video files from project AKAS. But I put a lot of thought into this and came up with some pretty messed up stuff.**

Chapter 37: How could they do such a thing?

Ruby was beginning to get excited. They had just gained access to the computers and were now crouched around the monitor in the training room. Scarlet just got back from checking on Sly, apparently he was doing all the push-ups. Penny was typing away at the computer trying to find something useful. The computer was 'her people' as she stated which made Ruby wonder just how much time did Penny spend with Yang.

"Here's something." Penny said pulling up the file. "This computer mostly houses references to a team AKAS. This was apparently their training room."

"More than likely is." Natalie said.

"There are numerous video journals. The oldest dating back 19 years."

"Let's see what they got." Ruby said. Penny clicked on the file and the image of a bald, dark skinned man in a lab coat and glasses appeared on the monitor.

"My name is doctor Henry Moon." The man said. "And this is the first update on the new project. Draco has christened it, project Acacia. Though the name is subject to change as the situation does. The prime directive, create the ultimate warrior for the Queen." The man held up multiple envelopes. "What I have here are numerous files for potential…shall we say donners. Men and women whose genetic history would be most ideal for creating a warrior within the parameters set to us by Draco and by extension the Queen. I will make another update when we have selected the worthiest candidate." The video stopped and Penny hit play on the other one.

"Dr. Moon here and we have selected our candidate. At least our female one. This huntress is most impressive, she even managed to beat Draco in a fight. Even if she did have help from her so called friends. With all our research and augmentations, I thought Mordred Draco to be invincible. But I guess no one is invincible. His right hand man, Tobi has taken position as oversight for this project. He seems unusually fixated on this candidate. But we must exercise caution. She, and her friends know who we are. It will be quite difficult to collect the DNA samples we require to progress further." The video stopped.

"Mordred Draco died at the end of the Faunas War." Natalie said. "He was an Atlas general who manipulated both sides to keep the conflict heated. He was killed by a large group of huntsmen who stormed his base and put an end to his treachery. To think he was working for Salem the entire time, doesn't surprise me."

"I take it Salem is the one called Queen." Scarlet said and Natalie nodded in approval. Penny clicked on the next video.

"Doctor Moon here." He said excitedly. "Numerous updates. 1. We found a male donner. Rather an old associate of ours had the necessary samples stashed away. I don't know how Necros found DNA from one of the strongest, most feared men in history, but I guess it's what he does. The donner will remain nameless, for Necros' sake. Wouldn't want Tobi to throw a tantrum to try to get his hands on more samples." Dr. Moon laughed a bit. "2. Our infiltrator managed to get unfertilized egg cells from the targets home. This is exactly what we need. 3. Now that we have both samples we would need it is time to use them to artificially induce pregnancy into a willing midwife. Despite all our advances we still cannot recreate the sanctity of a healthy womb. Not without opening the door for massive repercussions. A child needs a mother, especially when that child is going to be a girl. Tobi insisted that we alter the genetic code in order for the child to be female. I can see why, throughout Remnant's history, most of the power players and legendary warriors have been female. Anyway, Dr. Crescent Tsuki, a member of the genetics lab team, has volunteered." The video cut out again.

"Is that all really possible?" Penny asked pleadingly.

"Hypothetically yes." Natalie said.

"I wonder who they're talking about." Scarlet said. "The 'donners' I mean."

"The only Necros I've ever heard of is Necros Faust, but he was just a weapons dealer who supposedly died around the same time as Draco."

"Let's continue." Ruby said. A since of dread was welling up inside her. She had a feeling she knew who they were talking about. If her hunch was true, then she knew what they were after. And if that was the case she would have to fight them. But could she do it. Could she fight someone who, even so distantly, shared DNA with her. It cut to a hospital room where, Dr. Moon was hovering over a woman going into labor. Tobi and Glas were off to the side.

"Dammit Tobi, I told you pumping her with nature dust was risky." Dr. Moon said. The woman was screaming in pain. She was giving birth and it looked painful.

"I need that girl as strong as she could possibly be asap." Tobi said. Glas rolled his eyes.

"At this rate it'll kill her."

"Dr. Tsuki or the girl?"

"Crescent."

"So be it. Her existence in this project was as an oven. Once she's fulfilled that, I have no other use for her."

"Is that how you treat all those under you."

"I don't care so long as I get results."

"I'm fine." Crescent said with a huff. "I'm going to bring this baby into the world if it's the last thing I do."

"It may very well be." Glas said smugly.

"My baby is going to change the world. Any mother worth her salt would die for their child. Especially if that's an inevitability." She screamed out in pain and Ruby closed her eyes with a gasp. After a minute and hearing a flat line mixed with a baby's cry she opened up her eyes. Tobi was holding a blood soaked baby and wrapping it in black towels. Tobi put his hand on the baby's face.

"Looks like so much dust and splicing during a pregnancy is dangerous." Glas said. "Good to know."

"No." Tobi said in a harsh whisper. He handed the calmed down baby to Glas.

"Well that's unfortunate."

"You got the wrong sample!" Tobi gripped Dr. Moon by the neck. And squeezed.

"But we went right where you said it would be." Dr. Moon said choking. Glas showed Dr. Moon the baby.

"Does that look like the face of the argentware."

"Tobi you have to…" Dr. Moons neck cracked and his whole body went limp.

"You really have to stop killing your scientists." Glas said. The baby was screaming again.

"He failed."

"Where you see a failure I see the ultimate test waiting to happen. I mean nobody knows if the legends of the argentware are true so why not train her to put those legends to the test."

"What are you proposing?"

"An artificial argentware. One who is unbound by the genetic legacy of the argentware. Someone who can be a good and proper maiden someday. Finally putting an end to rumors and theories and giving rise to cold hard truth."

"We will still have to prepare her all the same. Her final test will be to kill the argentware. If she succeeds then she will validate her very existence. And if she fails, then she wasn't worth the time."

"That's harsh." Glas said, handing the child back. It had calmed down again.

"Not as harsh as looking into those infernal eyes." Tobi said putting a hand on the child's face again.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing the biggest mistake in all of this." Tobi's hand glowed a dark green and little red flakes started peeling off the baby's face, around where the eyes were. The baby was screaming again but this time in pain. "It's ok little girl, it will only hurt a second." The glowing stopped. And the baby started to calm down.

"Well that was a little excessive. So have you thought about what happens next? I mean you did just blind her."

"She'll be raised by Luna Tsuki." Tobi said putting the baby down and looking at the camera. "She's a psychiatrist who works for us. And she's Crescent's twin sister. She'll raise the girl."

"Ooh, I want to come up with the name. How about…Akagi, Akagi Me Tsuki, red and silver eyes and moon." The video stopped. It was only then that Ruby realized their were tears in her eyes.

"How could they do such a thing?" Ruby said choking back some tears. "Punishing a new born just because she didn't have the right genes."

"Tobi's a monster." Scarlet said.

"Poor Dr. Moon." Penny said.

"They're all enemies. We shouldn't worry ourselves over them." Natalie said.

"But Akagi," Ruby started. "She had no choice in this. This is all she knows. I can't just leave her in darkness. She saved me from Cinder, saved me just so that she can kill me later. I won't let her go down that path I'm going to save her. Penny play the next video."

"What are you expecting to find?" Penny asked.

"Anything that will help.

"Remember our goal Ruby." Natalie said. We're here for Ozpin, not some sad little girl."

"But she's here, or at least she was. This could be my only chance to get through to her. Play the next video." Penny pushed play and this time a young woman with charcoal eyes and a black dress and matching hair was sitting at a desk.

"Luna Tsuki, reporting that project akatsuki is progressing well. Akagi is two years old now and…" The woman began to tear up. "She said her first word. She called me mommy. Even though she can't see she somehow always knows where I'm at. Cres, if you're up there somewhere I'm trying my best to raise her right without compromising my objective." She recomposed herself. "We have a way to bypass her lack of sight. The vision part of her brain is still intact and with her aura, and all the dust Tobi is subjecting her to, she'll likely grow her eyes back some day. Tobi is trying to splice her up so that when they do they'll be the desired color." The video ended and Penny clicked the next one.

"Luna here again. I've been going through the old files. All of our potential candidates from when this first started, they all had something in common. They all had someone worth dying for. A sister, a close friend, a spouse, but this person was never a parent. I convinced Tobi to let me go about this line of thought and," Luna was fiddling with something in her hands. "I'm going to have a baby. We are using the same male donner as Akagi in order to put them closer genetically. Other than that this child will be completely natural. It'll be three years younger than Akagi. I hope they get along." Penny instantly pushed the next button.

"Akagi turned three years old today. I don't know what happened." Luna was tearing up. "I hit her today. She kept on complaining about how all the stories say people relax on their birthdays but she had to get more dust implants. I hit her. She wouldn't stop complaining so I hit her. She's only three years old. Am I a bad mother? Or is it just these pregnancy hormones? Maybe I still blame her for what happened to my sister. Every time I look into those dead black eyes in order to give her the daily visual stimuli; I get reminded of my sister. Akagi if you are listening to this, know that I love you. I will always love you even if it doesn't always seem that way. And your little sister is going to love you too. Don't let Tobi cloud your mind with hate. Hate is what makes people like Tobi fail to kill those heroes in the stories I read to you." Ruby was saddened further by this. She was invested now. Now she needed to see it to the end. Penny apparently agreed with her because she clicked the next video without missing a beat.

"Kurome Tsuki was born today. I'm so happy that my baby girl is healthy. Akagi was even more happy. She's been a nervous wreck these last few weeks. Now Akagi has something to fight for. A reason beyond orders to become the strongest warrior she can be." The next couple of videos showed a young Akagi and Kurome playing. Kurome looked just like her mother. She had black hair and charcoal eyes. Akagi and Kurome constantly matched clothes, usually a black sweater vest and a skirt. Akagi had found an affinity for red ties whereas Kurome wore a frillier collar. Akagi also kept her hair down and natural but Kurome had it up in twin pony-tails.

"Important update. Akagi is now eight years old. Kurome is five. The target has perished. She died in battle. Tobi, that basterd told Akagi she no longer has a reason to stick around. Can you believe that? You don't just tell a eight-year old their reason for existing doesn't matter anymore. Edwin managed to cheer her up though. Apparently the target had a child of her own. She's Kurome's age. So we have changed targets. I'm relieved. The previous target was powerful and I worried that Akagi wouldn't be strong enough. Worst yet she wouldn't be able to function right until she killed the target. Now with this new, younger target, there is no way my little girl is going to lose. The new target also has an older sister. Apparently they are half-sisters as well. Do you believe in destiny? Because the similarities just seem too many to be coincidence. I wonder where that leaves me. I'm beginning to fear for my life. Another thing most candidates had in common, the reason why the person they protected wasn't a mother or father, they all had dead parents." That churning in Ruby's stomach returned. She knew exactly who they were talking about but dared not to say a word. When the next video came on there was a new man. He had a horribly disfigured face. Like all the flesh had been ripped apart and glued back together. But in a way to where to pieces were stretched thin revealing a tight outline of his skull.

"Tobi wanted me to handle this update." He said in a surprisingly mellow voice. It was deep and he had a thick southern accent, but it wasn't all gravely like Tobi's. "Can't imagine why, I'm just a weapons researcher. I don't know anything about this girl or what Tobi plans on doing with her. But first things first. The girls' mother died. She was killed in a Grimm attack. They happen from time to time here. It's something you get used to. I certainly did when I researched dust here, but that was decades ago. This girl, Akagi, apparently went on a temper tantrum afterwards. Story goes she saw her mother fight a kappa. Kappa got hurt but swallowed the mother. Girl than opens her eyes for the first time, picks up her mother's sword and butchers every Grimm she comes across. Tobi described it as 'seeing all your hopes and dreams screaming from the mouth of a twelve-year old's adolescent rage.' I was brought here to help her make a weapon. She wanted a halberd. Said that it was the weapon of her previous target. I had to talk her out of it. If she tries being anyone else she's just going to fail. I reminded her of just how naturally she wielded a katana, and helped her design a weapon that fits her build. Murasame, a sword and grieve that she will wield with all the talent Tobi's research can muster. Necros signing off." Ruby was right, even if it was three years later, Luna Tsuki did die. Ruby doubted that it was an accident. Tobi seemed to have too much control over Grimm to let something like that happen unless it was planned.

"Necros huh." Natalie said.

"He looked gross." Scarlet said.

"There is only one more video in this folder. Everything else is marked training footage." Penny said. This time Akagi was sitting at a table with a white blindfold covering her eyes.

"State your name for the record." A voice said from off camera.

"Akagi Tsuki."

"How old are you?"

"I turn 14 years old today." She said in a monotone.

"Where are you from?"

"Isle of Storms research facility."

"What is your position there?"

"Leader of team AKAS."

"Have you went on any missions?"

"No, we just train together."

"What is your goal?"

"To kill the argentware."

"Why?"

"Because it is the reason I was created."

"Who created you?"

"Mr. Tobi, Mr. Glas, Dr. Moon, my birth mom and my real mom."

"Your father?"

"Don't have one. The DNA they used was from some dead guy."

"Do you know who?"

"No. Only Dr. Moon and Mr. Faust knew."

"And they won't say?"

"Guess not." She gave a shrug.

"Tell me about your team. Your sister is on it. Tell me about her."

"What do you want to know?"

"The nature of your relationship?"

"I love her. She loves me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Killing the argentware is why I was created but protecting her is why I do it."

"You seem to care deeply for your sister."

"She's the only one I care about. Tobi, Glas, they can all burn in hell for all I care. When my mission is done and Tobi has no more use for me I'm running. And I'm taking Kurome with me. When Tobi has no more need for me he'll discard me just like he does everybody else."

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"I'm not stupid. I've seen the video of my birth. How he killed Dr. Moon because I wasn't good enough."

"Let's change subject. What about Ao?"

"He's my mentor. Him and Shiro are the closest thing I've ever had to friends. I haven't met them long but I know with time we will be a great team. Ao especially is stronger than anyone I've met. Granted I don't meet a lot of people here."

"Tell me about your mother."

"No."

"Very well. I think we're done here. You pass. You know what you are and what you need to do."

"There is one other thing. Mr. Glas says that there may be another power that the argentware has. One that can be taken by anyone who kills her. I want that power. If I can get it, then no one will ever be able to discard me. And I can keep Kurome safe forever."

"You are incredibly ambitious. I look forward to seeing you progress."

"It's been an honor Mr. Clog." Akagi stood up and gave a bow. The video ended.

"Ruby?" Penny said. She couldn't let them know that it was her she's after. If Ruby really does have some kind of extra power she needed to harness it. The only one who could help her now is Ozpin. And he's trapped somewhere on this god forsaken place.

 **AN: Longest. Chapter. Yet. But I didn't want to cut anything out that may be important later. Be sure to Review and if you like this story hit that follow button and favorite. Stay classy.**


	38. Glas returns

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So after how heavy the last few chapters have been; things are going to slow down a bit in these next few chapters. It'll pick back up before too long. There just needs to be a bit more ground work made before I get to the last batch of fights.**

Chapter 38: Where is Ozpin?

The pain in Weiss' backside hadn't gone away. It still burned like hot coals on a bed of dry leaves. She refused to let it get to her though. It took what seemed like hours but was actually just a few minutes to convince Jaune to not tell anyone else that she was hurt. She knew Ruby at least, would have a worrying fit about her if she found out. Weiss was determined to power on through this. Her naturally thin aura was trying it's hardest to patch the wound. But without some transference from Jaune; it could have taken several more hours to get this far. Weiss' aura was strong but it was thin. It recovered quickly and allowed her to deal out tons of damage. But it was easily overwhelmed, especially in terms of healing. The skull round had gone through her. If Jaune and Neptune hadn't been there she'd be dead. But Jaune was able to use his aura to patch up the front side of her wound leaving the back to be dealt with by her own aura.

"So here she was, face down on a mat at the top of the tower letting the wound close. If not for the tingly sensation of her aura going to work, she'd be quite comfortable. Rubrum had put a bandage on her back to stop the bleeding but there was no longer a need for it, the bleeding had stopped. Rubrum was at the computer looking through every file, hoping to find something useful. Neptune was vigilantly standing guard next to her. She really did find it cute when he was all serious. Jaune was sitting in a corner fiddling with this sword. He must still be a little out of it after killing that Choco guy. Weiss had never killed anyone before so she could hardly understand what he must be going through.

"Jaune, you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said.

"Oh, I'll be fine. But you, you don't seem yourself."

"I guess a lot has happened."

"Well if you need anything," Neptune said. "please don't hesitate to ask."

"We're all in this together. Like it or not we're all your friends and teammates." Weiss said.

At that moment the elevator opened. It was Edwin Glas, and as he stepped off the elevator, he did not seem amused. But more so he looked incredibly confused at the huntsmen that were staring blankly at him. A second passed and the elevator closed behind him.

"Oh for f…" Glas started. But then Neptune dashed in and struck him with his weapon. Glas tried fighting back but it was clear he wasn't much of a fighter. He hit all their weak spots but he didn't have the strength or speed to do anything about it. He was probably on par with Torchwick, maybe even a little better but still nowhere near good enough to fight multiple opponents. Especially with Jaune and Neptune at full strength. Jaune knocked the weapon out of his hand and Neptune used the staff of his weapon to pin Glas to the wall choking him.

"So we meet again." Jaune said.

"What are you kids doing here?" Glas said.

"You aren't in a position to ask questions." Neptune said.

"Quid pro quo?"

"Not this time." Jaune said.

"Where is Ozpin?" Neptune said.

"How should I know I just got here from Mistral." Glas said.

"What a coincidence." Neptune said. "So did we."

"If you're looking for Ozpin, did you try that arbiter woman that was in Mistral."

"Arbiters said you guys got him and brought him here."

"Well this would be the best place." Glas said. "Choco Russo, he runs things around here."

"Choco is dead." Jaune said.

"Who…" Glas smiled and began laughing. "I see now. I finally found a chink in your armor. You killed him and you think that makes you a horrible person. Do you know how many people I killed?"

"More than anyone else in this room." Neptune said.

"None." Glas said with glee. "Sure my actions may have led to countless deaths but I've never actually killed anyone."

"Liar." Jaune said.

"It's true. I'm a spy and information broker. I've never had to kill anyone. Not with my own two hands anyway. I've never had to be the last thing someone sees."

"Enough with the mind games." Jaune said. "If you don't want to join Choco, you're going to tell us where Ozpin is most likely being held."

"Trying to own your flaws? Did you know that sword was created for the sole purpose of killing Grimm? Your great-great grandfather even made a vow to never use it to kill another man. It's an oath your father is obsessed with. It's why he didn't want you to be a soldier."

"Don't act like I don't know all that. It's why I used nothing but my aura to knock him out the window." Glas did not look pleased with Jaune's reply. Weiss was impressed, on two separate occasions Jaune had managed to out maneuver Glas. Weiss had gotten up from her spot and joined the others. There was something that had been bothering Weiss about this place and she had thought of an answer but she wanted to confirm it.

"The barrier around this place." She said. "I had never heard of it until this mission. I take it that the barrier is just against the Arbiters."

"Yes." Glas answered.

"Why?"

"They have a tendency to meddle."

"So whatever you were cooking up here, you didn't want the arbiters to know so you closed it off from their main means of transportation."

"The Black Gates."

"It was Salem wasn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you solved the easiest riddle about this place. Don't feel so impressed even a monkey can solve a child's puzzle if he has all the pieces."

"I take offense to that." Neptune said. "My best friend is a monkey."

"So I've heard. Tell me does he know your scared of…" Neptune slammed him down with a twitch of his trident.

"Probably. There's a lot of things I'm scared of, no need to remind everybody."

"Like losing a friend in battle." Glas coughed up. "I've seen the way you look at Weiss, a woman no more virtuous than yourself. Do you honestly think she buys into your charms? You're just a handsome man to her."

"You are handsome." Weiss said to Neptune. "But you're still a friend, and I care about you just as much as I do anyone else. Maybe more so thanks to all the time we've spent together."

"It'll never work out." Glas said.

"We're also only 18." Weiss said.

"You're grasping at straws Glas." Jaune said. "You can see our weaknesses just fine but you can't exploit them so long as we are together and in control."

"True." Glas said. "But Neptune's fears of people knowing his fears, Weiss' torment over her families' legacy, Rubrum's fears of social situations and violence, and your fear of failure; they will all come true. War is brewing and there is nothing you can do about it. These bonds you hold so dear will inevitably be severed. All it's going to take is a little push. That and the person you all put faith in being destroyed."

"Ozpin?" Jaune said.

"Oh if that were the case we wouldn't be here right now. We would have done away with him eons ago."

"Then who?" Neptune said.

"I think you already know." Glas tried to attack again but Neptune knocked him out.

"You think he attacked just so that I had to knock him unconscious?" Neptune said.

"He didn't want to say anything else." Rubrum said.

"And he does like to talk a lot." Jaune said.

"That still doesn't get us any closer to our goal." Weiss said.

"Not necessarily." Jaune said. "He did say Ozpin would be here."

"And while you two were talking I think I found a way to find him." Rubrum said.

"How?" The others said together.

"Well I found a way to reconfigure the speaker set up to give us some echolocation. Add that to my newfound access to all the cameras and monitors and I can create a series of pulses. These pulses will be tuned to the heart beat range of a person."

"You're going to turn this tower into a giant heart beat monitor?" Weiss said.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid." Rubrum said. "It'll take a while to reconfigure and I'm going to need a heartbeat monitor from the hospital wing. Red team is closest which is great because at this range Nat can teleport it to me and be back with her team without any hassle."

"Ok." Jaune said as he grabbed his radio. "This is White team reporting in."

 **AN: Thanks to the post credit scene I had to find a more convoluted way of finding Ozpin. Otherwise I would have Rubrum track Ozpin's cane, which is currently still in Qrow's possession. Be sure to review, follow and favorite. And as alsways, stay classy.**


	39. The coolest thing thus far (Brig 3)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So this chapter marks the half way point for this arc. I hope you guys have been enjoying it this far. This arc also marks the end of part 1 of my stories. Depending on how many follows and favorites I have the next three arcs might be in their own story. I doubt that though, I think I'd rather keep them all together. Also I treat the manga and the basic premise and ideas from Grimm Eclipse as cannon. I say that because one of those elements appears this chapter.**

Chapter 39: What kind of Grimm is that?

Blake and the rest of Gold team had walked all the way around this building. Yet there were no doors or windows that weren't sealed up from the outside. Just a few minutes ago White team had reported Rubrum's newest project. They also reported that there were two maps of the complex. The newer one had an unmarked building, this building. The older map labeled it Brig 3. The older map was from 10 years ago and the newer one was from just two years ago. So sometime in that eight-year gap, something happened to close this building down. They couldn't find anything else on it. So they scored all the information they obtained from that time period to try to find something. Ruby had reported that a video marked seven years ago reported a Grimm outbreak that led to the death of at least one scientist.

But before that this place was a brig. It had been the facilities brig for a hundred years. Rubrum was still working on his giant heat beat monitor, but until then August had suggested checking this place out. It would be an ideal place to hold Ozpin.

"Gold team come in." Neptune said over the radio.

"Yes White team." August answered.

"On the south side of the roof of the facility there should be a service hatch. It might be sealed too but you should be able to pry it open with Sage's sword."

"Roger that. But why are you telling us this."

"Everyone else is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Very well Neptune. Carry on."

August flew up to the roof and Blake threw Gambol Shroud up to him. Everyone proceeded to climb up the ribbon onto the roof. Ren found the hatch easily and Sage popped it open with his sword. It was a tight fit, even for Blake. So tight that Sage couldn't fit with his sword so Blake had to go last and drag Sage's sword behind her with her own weapon. After a long time of slowly crawling along the metal tunnel; being stuck staring at Sage's feet as he struggled to maneuver through the tunnel, August finally gave the word to stop. Blake could hear the sound of August banging on a metal grate until it ripped from the tunnel and crashed with a loud clang on the floor below. They had finally made it into the facility. Ren and Sage turned on there flash lights as Blake dropped down quietly.

The inside was a mess. It was almost pitch black and covered with dirt and grime. It was the first time the supposedly abandoned facility had actually been abandoned. If just a few weeks earlier someone would have told Blake she was going to the Isle of Storms this is what she would have suspected. Then they heard the growls. A lone beowolf turned the corner. It was massive. Larger than an Alpha even. But the markings were of a normal beowolf. Several of the spikes were glowing green but it didn't seem hostile. It didn't even seem to take notice of them as it went down the other way.

"I guess we know why this place was sealed." Sage said.

"Everyone stay quiet." August said. "There's probably more of them."

The group turned a corner to where they expected the offices to be. They were right on the money. The office doors were smashed open and files lay strewn about the room. Most were illegible due to a mix of age and blood stains. The latter was in no short supply in the area. Sitting in a corner in one of the rooms was a yeti. Yeti's are a large ape like Grimm that appear primarily in Atlas. So why is one hear? It appeared to be fiddling with something. Blake squinted to see what it was. It was a doll. A child's toy and it too had blood stains on it. A sinking feeling grew in Blake's stomach. She raised her gun to deal with the beast but August stayed her hand.

"We shouldn't lament on the lives lost here." He said. "Only remember them and try keeping something like this from happening again." They sank out of the room, once again going undetected. Blake turned a corner and found herself, face-to-face with another massive beowolf. She instinctively swung and cut its head off in one clean strike. The beowolf exploded in green goo. Blake recognized it and quickly jumped back before the acid hit her.

"Just like those things from Mt. Glenn." She said under her breath.

"It's likely a lot of the same people also did research here." Ren said.

The group continued to explore the area, only rarely coming across a Grimm. Down the hall which was slashed up, there was a name tag. It was mostly melted but one part of the name could be made out.

"Luna?" Blake said.

"Dr. Luna Tsuki." August said. "Just as Ruby said. This must be where she died." Blake inspected the walls. There was something strange about them. They were too regular.

"These marks were made with a sword, not Grim claws." Blake said.

"Corroborates the videos Red team found. A girl named Akagi reportedly took up a sword and fought the Grimm off after seeing Dr. Tsuki's death."

"Poor girl."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like." Sage said. Ren and Blake both gave shrugs. Blake didn't watch her parents die but she knew that they did. As for Ren, Blake didn't really know. She knew he too was an orphan but to what extent?

A couple more turns and they found the prison block. It was a single empty corridor, lined with doors on both sides. A florescent light dangled from the ceiling and flickered off and on. So this place still had power. There were more blood stains on the walls and floors but no bodies or bones. Blake looked through the small window of one of the doors. There was a small reinforced window allowing a little bit of light into a cell. Then something lunged at the door making Blake jump and yelp. Whatever it was continued to hiss and click and bang against the door. After her heart calmed down she peered again.

"What kind of Grimm is that?" She said. It was about 7 ft. tall with thin legs and broad shoulders. The only marking was on the top right hand side of its face and it appeared to have thick fur on its shoulders.

"The markings and physique are different." August said. "But judging from its stance and the noise it's making; I'd say it was a prototype of the striders we ran into back at Haven."

"There's others in all the cells." Sage said. Sure enough there were others. They all looked different though. "I can hear more around the corner."

"That must be where the main cell block is." August said.

"It looks like these consoles had some kind of audio recording." Blake said as she examined the keypad by the door. "Maybe they have some information on this thing."

"Good thinking Blake."

"If Rubrum was here he'd be able to fix it."

"True. But we don't need him. Mr. Ayana, It's time to make yourself useful."

"On it." Sage said. He stood by the keypad and put his hands together like he was praying.

"I assigned Sage to our unit for this exact purpose. His semblance is called rewind." Sage's tattoos started glowing and a green orb surrounded the keypad. Dirt and grime flew off of it and the damage started to heal until a little green light appeared. Sage then pressed the speaker button.

"Subject 4, 0, 1, 1, codename: Runner." A voice came from the keypads speaker. "Created from the extracts of Grimm, bonded to human DNA. Subject is overly sensitive to light. Designated a failure by Mr. Draco." Sage did the same for the keypad across from the runner. The same voice played. "Subject 4, 0, 0, 4, codename: Clicker." This Grimm was just standing in the middle of the room until the voice played than it charged the door and started scratching at it. "Created by bonding Grimm essence into a corpse full of nature dust. It's more plant than monster now. Overly soft tissue, zero armor, and complete blindness has led to this subject being a failure."

"They were trying to create more Grimm." Blake said.

"Yes, and they succeeded." August said. "These Grimm apparently weren't up for the task at hand. Suffice to say this is where the striders were created."

"This is sick." Blake said. They walked down the hall into a large open area lined with cages. There were Grimm of all sorts in there. Some looked normal, some looked deformed and others had spikes that glowed various different colors. The noisiest one was in a giant bird cage screaming and shaking the cage. Sage found console on a railing and fixed it.

"Subject 17, codename: Mothman. Created from creating a Black Gate from inside a bird faunas." August clenched his fist and growled. "Salem created this thing all herself. Said she wanted to pull one over on the Arbiters. The faunas in questioned worked for them. Now look at him. Subject is completely out of control. Otherwise he'd be a success." August raised his gun.

"I'm going to put that pitiful creature out of his misery." He said. He shot at it multiple times to no effect. "Dammit he's bullet proof." He started to fly up there but Blake stopped him.

"I know what he is must anger you." Blake said. "But you could just make it worse. We have no idea how strong that thing is."

"Let's just go." Sage said. "Let them rot in here like they are supposed to."

"Look." Ren said. There were several cages burst open, probably the ones they had encountered before. The ones that over ran the place. But the door Ren was pointing to was neatly opened. Sage fixed the keypad to see what it was.

"Subject 7, codename: King Kappa. Created by bonding acid dust to a kappa. Useful for it's keen sense of smell and acidic saliva. But other than that, it's a failure." Inside the cage was a picture frame. It was mostly melted. But Blake could make out a few words on it. "psychology," "institute," and "Tsuki."

"This was one of doctor Tsuki's degrees." Blake said.

"And the burn marks from the acid match the ones from her ID." August said.

"You don't think she was purposely killed do you?"

"It's a distinct possibility." August said.

"It would explain why they would just seal this place off." Sage said. "Some of these cells have the same acid markings."

"They free King Kappa and turn this place into a tomb."

"But why?" Blake said.

"I don't know. But I doubt we'll find any answers here." August said.

"We should leave." Ren said.

"Agreed." August said. "And we should call this in. And put in a potation to bomb this place." He looked up at the mothman. "And destroy all these abominations."

 **AN: I live and breathe for this kind of stuff. I absolutely love monster movies and I like them old school too. This was one of my favorite non-action chapters I've written. I think the whole prospect of mutated or synthetic Grimm is so cool. I hope the series proper actually does something like this someday. Remember to review and follow to stay up to date on this story.**


	40. Dust Ammo with Necros Faust

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: This is going to be another fun chapter since I get to test my sci-fi writing chops. It's similar in structure to chapter 37 but serves a different point. I've thrown around some terms in this story so far but this and I think I've done fine explaining it. But this is a full on analysis on how these things work and how I think creating different dust types could work. I will be surprised if dust ends up working this way in cannon but you never know until Miles and Kerry actually explain it.**

Chapter 40: What is wrong with this guy's face?

Yang volunteered to bust the door off its hinges. Green team was still a man short with no word from Rio. Yang was beginning to worry about him and Nora was really worried about him. But Sun had assured them that Rio was probably fine. It's a big island and Rio is a pro. Still Yang did not like that their team, a team built around the heavy hitters, was without their heaviest hitter. Yang didn't know how strong Rio was but he was a full-fledged huntsman at the top of his game. Surely he was stronger than any one from team RWBY, JNPR or SSSN. August had also assured them that Rio was the strongest member of team ARRN, high praise considering August went toe-to-toe with Adam Taurus and came out on top.

This warehouse, warehouse 5, Was the center of the facilities storage sector. According to the maps Rubrum recovered, it was the information hub on everything that was stored here. They quickly found the computer and gained access only to find that all the manifests were empty. All the warehouses were empty, but the lack of dust on the floor said that they were moved out recently.

"I guess they knew we were coming and decided to pull out." Yang said. Nora snickered a little bit. Sun just rolled his eyes. Yang realized what she said sounded dirty but chose not to pay it any mind.

"There is something hear." Sun said, clicking on a file. "It's labeled 'Dust Round Seminar.' Looks like the file was kept separate from any of the manifests so it didn't get deleted. It's also dated from about 10 years ago." Sun clicked on it. An image of a stage appeared.

"That's in the barracks we went through earlier." Nora noted. She was right. Green team had passed through a barracks on their way here. And this image looked like one of the rooms they were in. A man walked up on stage wearing a black trench coat and a cowboy hat. His face looked deformed. Like a topographical map of Atlas, or a stale raisin.

"What is wrong with this guy's face?" Yang said. The man who was also wearing gloves clapped his hands.

"Ladies and gentleman." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. Not that I have too considering everyone here knows me. My name is Necros Faust." He began pacing around the stage and acting very animatedly as he talked. "Now I, am a man, of many interests. I am a huntsman, graduate of Haven Academy over 30 years ago. I am a historian. I have always been fascinated by the legends that make up the very DNA of our society. I am a scientist. I worked here long before any of you set up shop here. Back when this place was still just a mine and research facility. I am a salesman. I have manufactured and sold weapons and ammunition for most of my adult life."

"I wonder if Ruby's heard of this guy." Sun said.

"Now let me take you through a history lesson of the weapons I've developed and sold to the huntsmen and their enemies." Necros pulled out a long barreled pistol. "A weapon is an extension of ourselves and it is of the utmost importantance to find a weapon that suits you. Not just one that looks cool."

"Don't let Ruby hear that." Sun said.

"Ruby has actually told me that line before." Yang corrected.

"That was Steel Reddington, the man who first made multi-form weapons available for massive use. His designs are still used and being expanded on today. I don't know about you but I have simpler tastes." He set three bottles on a table and walked away. "I'm a pretty good crackshot with this pistol." He spun and fired breaking all three bottles. "That was a vulcan round. The younger of you won't recognize that name because they haven't been mass produced in over 100 years. They aren't useful against modern armor, let alone the Grimm. But they are just a hunk of metal with some fire dust for propulsion." He reloaded his gun with a different looking clip. "You see the Grimm are fascinating. They cannot be hunted to extinction. They will persist for as long as there are humans left to fight them. Because of this a new type of ammunition was created. Bring in the subject." A couple guys had some strange Grimm on a collar and leash and brought him on stage. "This is subject 1006 codename: groveler. Your scientists here made him by opening up a Black Gate inside a dog. The file says he is overly docile, has no armor and like all of the subjects kept in Brig 3, is deemed a failure." Necros fired light green bullets at the Grimm, killing it. "And these are some of the weaker bullets."

"I almost feel sorry for the thing." Nora said.

"Don't be." Yang said. It was pointless to get upset about a monster like that.

"Now," Necros reloaded. "I have studied for 20 years, the process in which new dust types are created. I proposed that by bonding a compatible dust type to human DNA, you can create a new dust type that mimics the person's semblance. I wouldn't want to divulge all my trade secrets, but it's actually quite difficult. You see semblance is a tangible manifestation of a person's aura. But there is also something genetic that binds it. Your very own Dr. Jervis Clog theorized, that semblance is actually a construct of the mind and soul working in harmony, in a brilliant paper that I suggest everyone find and read. Semblance falls into three basic categories: projection, innate, and subjection." He pointed the gun to his own head. "I once had an associate named Crimson Blaze whose semblance allowed him to engulf his body in flames, defending him from attacks." He fired the gun and his body started glowing and bursting like some lava monster. "A little manipulation of aura," Necros shot his hand out and a fireball flew out of it. "a projection based semblance. Not as potent as pumping your body with fire dust, and it only lasts thirty seconds, but it doesn't have any of the nasty side effects."

"That's actually pretty neat." Yang said. She wondered what it would be like to replicate her semblance, or Blake's, or Ruby's. He reloaded again.

"I once heard a story about a man whose semblance was shattering aura with a single strike. Naturally he thought himself invincible and chose an up close fighting style. Just as naturally, his semblance did jack shit against the Grimm and he was killed while still at the academy. Now call me a grave robber but I thought that semblance went to waste on such a moronic piece of trash. A true failure by all accounts. So I took his body and created these babies." The same people from before brought a cow on stage. A picture of the cow also appeared on a screen on stage. It looked like a standard combat setup with the picture of the cow next to a green bar. "This cow is special in that it has its aura unlocked." He fired a shot and it instantly broke the cow's aura. "I created these when it looked like we had another war on our hands. Atlas academy seized power of Mantle and began enlisting would-be huntsmen into the military as 'specialists.' The Faunas fought against them and the huntsmen were left to pick a side. I sold these babies to both sides creating the very first anti-huntsmen bullet."

"So that's how flash rounds were made." Sun said.

He reloaded yet again and the cow's aura recovered. "Now the former owner of this fine establishment, one Mordred Draco, had a semblance that allowed him to pierce any object. Including armor and aura. So I…" He turned to face the audience. "I think you know where I'm going with this." Without looking he fired at the cow killing it in on shot. There was a gasp in the audience. Yang, Nora and Sun all gasped. Necros merely laughed. "If all cows were born with their aura unlocked we'd make a killing in the food industry. These rounds aren't perfect. Not yet any way." He holstered his gun. "It's going to take precious hours to fix the barrel of my gun after that. I predict that in five years, skull rounds, will be ready for all your slaughter house needs." He gave a bow and tipped his hat. "Thank you for having me here it's so good to be back in a place where science can progress without the chains of petty morality."

The video stopped. "So this Necros guy is the one who made skull rounds AND flash rounds." Sun said.

"Not only that but he did it for these guys." Yang said.

"The thing I'm worried about is that Grimm." Nora said.

"Really all that and you're afraid of a monster."

"No. It's just 1006, they created a lot of them and used Black Gates to create at least that one."

"So what's your point?" Sun said.

"Yang, isn't that what your mother, and the arbiters use to get around." Nora was right. Not only that but it was how she got to Haven. It was how Tobi summoned the behemoth. It was what the Branwen family heirlooms created when together. This raised a lot of questions. Questions Yang was determined to find the answers to.

 **AN: Necros Faust, love this guy. He's actually one of the last additions I made to this story when I was outlining it but I love what he brings to the table. Too bad I won't be getting into his business for a long time. He's done for this arc and won't be showing his ugly mug around next arc either. Really he's the only reason why this chapter exists, just to establish who he is for later. And yes he is also the guy from chapter 37 who gave Akagi her sword.**


	41. Hunter and the Goddess of Spring

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Man we are getting close to the good stuff. If you look at this as a mission then this would be the most important chapter. But really the whole Ozpin thing was an excuse to get them on the island. In the original outline, Ozpin was just going to send them here after tracking Tobi to the island. But Ozpin being gone at the end of volume 3 actually led to this happening more organically.**

Chapter 41: What is your favorite fairy tale?

"Bingo!" Rubrum shouted with glee.

"You finally got that thing running?" Neptune asked.

"Exactly." Rubrum said as he stepped back to admire his work.

"Great." Jaune said. "Now we have the world's largest heartbeat monitor."

"Actually the largest one is used for a security system in Atlas." Rubrum corrected. "I don't think of everything on my own. But I'm still proud I was able to do it with scraps."

Weiss was impressed. She knew it was possible, but the one in Atlas took years to design and build but Rubrum did it in a couple of hours. "So let's see what these blips are." Weiss and Jaune began comparing the blips to the map. "Four blips in the hospital."

"That's Red Team." Jaune said.

"Four blips in Brig 1."

"Gold Team checking out the other brigs."

"Three blips in the warehouse district."

"Green team. They checked in a few minutes ago."

"Five heartbeats here in the tower." Weiss knew it was White Team and Edwin Glas. The latter of which was stuffed and locked in a broom closet.

"Sounds right."

"Five heartbeats on the west coast."

"That doesn't sound right. Mark it."

"Four heartbeats in a place marked 'Altar."

"Gold Team was over there earlier. They didn't find anything."

"So it's probably the enemy." Weiss marked it on the map. "Two heartbeats in the barracks."

"That's probably the enemy as well."

"One faint heartbeat in the training hall."

"One Vanilla Sly."

"And one feint heartbeat, close actually. The map doesn't have anything marked there."

"It could be Rio." Rubrum said.

"It could be a trap." Neptune said.

"It's right outside." Jaune said. "We should investigate. "We'll tell Green Team to meet up with Gold Team to check out the West Coast and Altar.

"We should meet up with Red team." Weiss suggested. "If there is a trap, we're not exactly in a position to spring it."

"Good thinking." Jaune called everyone to let them know what was going down and the four took the elevator down. Weiss and Neptune were ready for anything that might be waiting for them. When they reached the location, there wasn't anything there.

"Wait, I'm sure it was here." Weiss said.

"Maybe it moved." Jaune said.

"Maybe whoever it was got eaten." Neptune said, raising his gun.

"The mines." Rubrum said. "He's underground."

"Ya but how do we get there from here?" Neptune said. Rubrum merely smiled with his tongue sticking out of the corner as he rotated the dial on his goggles. His energy caster started glowing brown as he fired at the ground. Thus he created a small pitfall to climb down to the mine below.

"Jaune! Weiss!" A voice called out. It was Ruby. Her and her team caught up with Weiss and the others. Weiss was glad they were all ok. She hugged Ruby however briefly before Ruby hugged Jaune. Penny on the other hand hugged Rubrum.

"Rubrum you're a genius." She said.

"Penny, crushing." Rubrum choked out. He was also blushing, whether from embarrassment, the compliment, the person, or the lack of oxygen, Weiss truly did not know.

"This pit lead to where the heartbeat was?" Natalie asked.

"I hope so." Neptune said.

"Ha, just like Minoa." Natalie said messing Rubrum's hair.

"Minoa?" Scarlet said.

"Long story." Natalie said. She drew her bow and fired an arrow down and disappeared. Scarlet and Penny used their weapons to anchor themselves and repel down. Rubrum dropped down and ignited his weapon like a jetpack. Neptune dashed down and Weiss used her glyphs to run down. After she landed she saw Rubrum light up the place with a glow stick. Weiss then heard the distinctive sound of metal grinding on rock. Ruby was sliding down with Jaune hanging from her back. They touched down and exchanged awkward looks and giggles. Seriously Ruby, you could do better. Well, probably, maybe, he was starting to come into his own.

The tunnel they were in only went one way and it quickly led to an iron door. The path veering to the right kept going ahead but they stopped to check out this iron door. Sure enough Ozpin was inside. They opened up the door and went to him. Weiss quickly picked the locks on the chains with her sword. As Ruby and Jaune woke him up.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby called out as he staggered himself awake.

"Ruby Rose." He said weakly. "Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Natalie Blanche, Rubrum Snappes and," He continued. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Polendina. Nice to see you are all in one piece. And, I'm sorry, I recognize you two but I don't think we've met."

"Neptune and Scarlet." Neptune answered.

"Professor we need you back in…" Ruby started.

"I know. The only luxury they have given me is just enough food to survive and news about how the kingdoms were crumbling. I didn't believe them, but your presence here proves it. I'm needed." He tried standing but fell back over. Jaune and Ruby helped him up again.

"There's no way we're getting back up the way we came." Neptune took over shouldering Ozpin.

"That tunnel." Ozpin pointed. "It leads to an ancient temple. It is how they brought me down here.

"What did they do to you?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing I didn't bring on myself."

"Well that's vague." Weiss said.

"Deprivation mostly." Ozpin specified.

"Ozpin," Ruby started. "Uncle Qrow told me, and I'm trying to understand, but, what do you know about silver eyes?"

"Less than you think. More than you know." Ozpin said. Ruby wasn't satisfied. Weiss could tell.

"Ya, I've seen some pretty crazy stuff over the weeks and I'd like to know what the blazes is going on." Scarlet said.

"You'll learn in time." Ozpin said. "You all go on up ahead scout the tunnel. Give me a minute with Ruby and Jaune." The others left but Weiss wanted to stay. "Ms. Schnee, go."

"Frankly professor, I'm tired of all these backdoor dealings. Secrets, are why places like this exist. If this involves Ruby, then as her partner it involves me too."

"Very well." Ozpin conceded. "Ruby Rose," He started. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"The Hunter and the Goddess of Spring." Ruby said matter-of-factly.

"That was quick. Usually people don't answer right away. What if I told you that one was one of my favorites growing up?"

"I'd say you have great taste for adventure."

"What if I told you it was true."

"I've heard crazier things than that today."

"What do you know about, the argentware? What do you know about the seasonal maidens?"

"Seasonal maidens?" Jaune said. "Like in the story."

"Precisely. You all know the story."

"I know they are real." Ruby said. "Headmaster Felix gave us the gist back at Haven. He said they have elemental powers without using dust."

"Cinder Fall is one of them." Jaune said.

"My mother gave Winter her name because it was her favorite story." Weiss said.

"Many in your family have done so." Ozpin said. "The Schnee family are descendants of the original Winter Maiden."

"I didn't know that." Weiss said.

"That's because it is the truth beyond the truth. All records of the maidens and others like them are hidden and kept secret by a special few."

"Like you?" Ruby said.

"And those arbiter guys?" Weiss said.

"Yes, unfortunately another one who became privy to this truth is the one leading our enemies."

"Salem." Jaune said.

"Precisely, I take it one of the arbiters told you that name."

"Raven, Yang's mom. Her real mom." Ruby said bitterly.

"Don't mistake Raven's position. She is Nevermore first. A high ranking member and messenger of the Arbiters of Truth. She is Qrow's sister second. Yang's mother a distant third, if that." He put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Summer Rose was both of yours mother."

"I know." Ruby said barely above a whisper.

"So is Ruby another one?" Weiss said. "I heard Cinder's eyes glow. And I saw Ruby's eyes glow when we killed that behemoth."

"You killed a behemoth." Ozpin said.

"I guess they wouldn't tell you the good stuff."

"No they wouldn't." Ozpin said lowly. "To answer your question, I don't know. The argentware were a tribe of people who were the first to successfully combat the Grimm. Their leader is the subject of The Hunter and the Goddess of Spring."

"A long time ago." Ruby said as she began telling the story. "There was a town called Argentware. In this town there was a hunter who would fight the Grimm. He fought day and night, always protecting the people of his village. Once a year he would spot a brilliant beauty walking through the fields. He saw her every year for many years, never getting the courage to talk to her in time before she left.

One day he waited out there for her so that he may introduce himself. He waited for what seemed like years, fighting all the monsters that tried to cross that field into the town. Eventually the woman did come back. When she crossed the field he said. 'pardon me Ms. I am the Hunter of Argentware. I have seen you cross this field every year for many years now. I have taken notice of your beauty and wish to merry you.'

'I have taken notice of your bravery hunter.' The woman said. 'Your village is a village of great and mighty warriors and I have watched you protect this land from the Grimm. I am the goddess of Spring. I cross these fields every year so that you may have a bountiful crop. I am on a journey, one to make sure all the fields in all the land all taken care of.'

The hunter said. 'Surely one who brings such great fortune must be a target for the Grimm. Even if you are a goddess, I will not sit idly by and allow such a beauty to be snuffed out.'

The goddess said. 'Aye great and noble hunter. I would enjoy your company on my endless journey. Come let us be married and spread good fortune and courage to all the lands.' And so they did. And the Grimm came to fear their power. And they were loved by all they came across. Many followed and soon a city was built by all those who followed the hunter and the goddess. One day the they had a daughter. Many years later the goddess was growing old and dying. But she wanted to give one last gift to mankind. She gave her powers to her daughter so that she may become the new goddess of spring. And she gave her body to the ocean. The ocean did not cry. Instead it looked at the poor girl who had just lost her mother and gave her a home. An island rose from the waters creating a paradise that all can visit to escape the dangers of the world." Ruby spoke the story with a grace Weiss had never seen. Ruby seemed to glow and radiate with power as she told the story.

"That city that they built was ancient Vale." Ozpin said. "The island was Patch. The goddess, the original maiden of spring. Translation issues have mistaken the word for goddess. They created a family together. The argentware and the spring maiden's daughter's name, was Rose. Back then there were no last names." Ozpin put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You are not THE argentware. It isn't a title, it's a race. A long extinct group of silver eyed warriors. They are the subject of many stories, poems and songs. Yet throughout the millennia, the genes unique to them, have been so powerful that they overcome any genes that they may otherwise mend with. Which is why you look so much like your mother despite the powerful heritage your father hails from; a heritage strong enough to overcome the specific traits of one of the oldest most noble families, the Branwen's, but not your mother's."

Weiss' head hurt. Too much talk about genes and maidens. Although if her family was the descendent of the original winter maiden, who was the current one? "So why tell me this?" Jaune said. "I understand telling Ruby and even Weiss but why me? I already know how this all relates to Pyrrha."

"Jaune Arc, I want to apologize for what happened to Pyyrha." Ozpin stated. And I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you when we were on the elevator. If you're expecting a big revelation, sorry to disappoint. I tell you this because I see in you, a younger me. There may be one day when it is up to you to keep these stories."

"Teach me." Ruby said. "Teach me how to control my maiden powers."

"We don't even know if you have them." Ozpin said.

"I do." She looked at her hands. "I don't know what power is the power of the argentware but I do know one thing." She looked at Ozpin with unbreakable resolve. "Creating a tree from nothing and hitting somebody with it sounds a lot like a power someone named spring would have."

"What? Your mother never had that power. No one since your great grandmother- Acacia Glens- had back during the last days of the war."

"Well maybe they had their secrets too." Ruby said.

 **AN: So Ruby is the spring maiden; as was Summer Rose and her mother. So why hide it? Well to keep the target off their back. We've already seen what Tobi is willing to do to get someone with silver eyes. Genetics are a lot harder to steal then maiden power thanks to the almighty pimp glove Cinder was rocking when she fought Amber. I'm actually really interested in genetics if that wasn't clear by Akagi's back story. Please review, it really makes my day. And if you like this story, follow and favorite. And always stay classy.**


	42. Things start happening again

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Probably a short chapter. I don't have any big plans for this one. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I've been averaging about 40 visitors per chapter which is great. This chapter does mark the beginning of things getting a little chaotic until the match ups are set for the final stretch.**

Chapter 42: What's that sound?

Blake and her team were running down the broken path connecting the brigs to the barracks. Their objective was to meet up with Green team. It had been a long day. When they arrived it was early in the morning and now the sun was beginning to dip down into the west. Blake still had an uneasy feeling as her unit passed by the Grimm prison/tomb of Brig 3. The entire force just didn't have the resources or time to deal with that right now. The longer it took to find Ozpin and get off this godforsaken place; the more Blake had this feeling of dread about the whole thing. This was way too easy. There was no security, no defenses, the only challenge had been that Rocky guy and he wasn't all that impressive. Of course the other teams also had their issues but nothing overwhelming. The Black Knights must have moved out here really quick after Haven. That was the only explanation. So then why have anyone at all? Why keep all those Grimm here? If Ozpin was here than where was Tobi, Cinder, and Adam?

Blake's thoughts were not put to ease by White Teams latest report. Several unidentified heartbeats just sitting wherever. At least they were meeting up with Yang, Sun and Nora. Whoever these people were they were going to find them. Then they would probably meet up with Red and White team elsewhere and finally leave. When they reached the barracks, Yang and Sun were waiting for them. After an exchange of hugs and a little story. They got on their way.

"Ren!" Nora shouted with glee as she stepped outside, bread crammed in her mouth. "The food here is actually delicious." Nora said.

"We were already here when we got the call." Sun said. "So we raided their kitchen."

"Serves them right." Nora said mouth still full.

"I'd ship it." Yang said. "Nora and food that is." Blake groaned. She was so close to saying something sensible.

"See that reaction there." Sun said. "That is what we like about you."

"We'll swing back by here before we leave." August said. "But we don't have the time now." Blake and the others nodded in agreement but Nora whined a little as she set a bag of food down.

"That building." Sun pointed towards Brig 3. "That's where all the Grimm are?" Blake nodded. The group carried on their way walking towards the altar. Blake began hearing something like a high pitched screech. Like a jet engine.

"What's that sound?" Blake said. Blake's ears twitched from under her bow.

"I hear it too." August said stopping the group. Blake and Ren looked out into the distance and saw something flying towards them from the direction of the altar. Whatever it was, was small and fast. Blake could see a little yellow flash come from the object.

"Look out." Ren said doing a back flip. Blake did a back hand spring as the flash approached them. It looked like a bird made out of yellow energy and when it reached where Blake and Ren were just standing it expanded and exploded, knocking Blake on her behind. Yang quickly picked her up as the flying object zoomed overhead. It appeared to be a crescent shaped hover board. On top of it was a person wearing a white robe and bandana around his face.

"No who's this guy?" Sun said as he drew his weapon. The enemy did a 180 and did another fly by. This time, dozens of little glowing spiders landed all around them and started exploding. Blake managed to back away from the explosion just in time. "August can't you fly up there and stop him?"

"He's moving too fast." August said firing at him. "There's no way I can catch up but I could draw his fire just keep moving." The group was in an all-out sprint trying to get away from the bomber. August flying around exchanging bullets with the man as they circled each other. The rider opened his palm and dozens of energy snakes shot from his hand and surround August. But August dropped down in time to dodge the explosion and tossed his outer robe to the side. "That was close."

"Blake look out." Sun yelled. An energy snake wrapped around her and she was able to sub in a clone in time to evade most of the damage but was still knocked to the ground. A massive energy wolf charged her but Yang intercepted it and punched it, causing it to prematurely explode. Yang burst in flames as she fired her ranged blasts at the assailant.

"Nora launch me." August said charging the girl. She obliged as August jumped on her hammer and was flown right in the path of the glider. August and the enemy engaged in hand to hand on the glider and whoever this was, was really bad at hand to hand. August pummeled beat and shot him repeatedly knocking all three of them onto the roof of Brig 3. Dozens if not hundreds of energy balls at august from his back causing the bird faunas to take flight again. The man sent an energy dragon after August while planting an energy spider on the brig. Blake shot the energy dragon causing it to explode prematurely. But she was too late to stop the spider. It blew up leaving a massive whole in the prison. Grimm started leaking out at an alarming rate.

"It will take more than that to free the ones locked behind doors." Ren said. As if on cue a girl popped from the whole wearing a black vest and skirt. She had twin pony tails and fingerless gloves.

"Shiro!" She called out. The man took off and headed out as the girl flipped behind the brig. At that moment Blake heard a terrible screech. Hundreds of Grimm poured out of the cutting the unit off from their path. Blake swung her weapon in its mid-range form, easily cutting through several Grimm.

"These Grimm have weak armor." Sun yelled as he and Sage went back to back. Sun was easily punching right through them without his staff. The ones he didn't go through were still killed anyway. That's right these were the failures. Not even strong enough to be used as fodder. But there were a lot of them and this was going to be a long fight ahead.

"Shiro and Kurome." August said. "That's their names." August did a butterfly kick cutting down five more false Grimm with his foot. "We have to keep moving. Don't get pinned down, just move right through them." Yang and Nora moved right through them like bulldozers through tissue paper. Even Blake, who wasn't known for her striking power, managed to kick one of their heads clean off. She recognized it as clicker, the blind one that was locked away. Back at the brig, Blake saw Mothman rising from the smoke with a crazed screech. Yep it was going to keep being a long day.

 **AN: Cutting it a bit short I know but I only have one or two more bits for this whole confrontation before we see Shiro and Kurome again. The mothman fight is going to be pretty brief and then after that the whole gang is going to be face to face with team AKAS. But next time, Red and White team emerge from the tunnel and Ruby is questioned on her resolve. Please follow, review and favorite and stay classy.**


	43. Flee the Tunnel

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Thank you Katana Kirishima on Team THRY for 2 fan arts of Rubrum now. If you aren't on Team THRY may I suggest you join. I frequently make posts on the page and post pictures of characters from this story. Any way here's another short chapter that might get longer with an action scene.**

Chapter 43: How do we get out of here?

Weiss marched through the tunnel with as much dignity one could muster marching through such a place. The limited light certainly didn't help. Neither did the fact that there were nine people walking through the cramped tunnels. On top of that, Ozpin could barely walk. There was something wrong with him, like he had been drained. Everyone could see it but any attempt at an inquiry was met with a harsh I'm fine. He was just exhausted. He had probably been depraved of food and water as well as light. That is what Weiss would expect. But he didn't look all that famished. Weiss had skipped plenty of meals in her life time to know when someone was being starved to death. Puberty had not been kind on her psychological state. Looking back on it the only word she could think of to describe what she was like for those two years was dumb, no; she needed a more derogatory and offensive word, like retarded.

Ozpin didn't seem to be walking with a limp, or nursing any sores either. He jumped walked and stumbled slowly. It was like he had been drained of aura completely; which would be odd seeing as how he had been sitting in that hole for God knows how long. He was still talking to Ruby about the particulars of what it means to be a maiden. Weiss stayed just in ear shot but even then she only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"And so the silver light is from the argentware and the green light is from the maidens?" Ruby asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Ozpin answered. "But the silver light will only increase your strength and speed, as well as have effects on the Grimm. Some will cower, others will be stunned and the rest will become consumed with rage."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Ruby said. "How do I activate the maiden power?"

"There will be plenty of time for that on the way to Vale."

"I need to know it now."

"Why are you so anxious."

"Because," Ruby stopped and looked towards the ground. "There's, there's someone who might be on this island. Someone who has been…trained to kill me. I want to stop them."

"You want to stop them from killing you?"

"I want to live, yes but I, I'm not strong enough yet."

"You have your friends."

"No! This is something I need to do myself."

Ozpin sighed. "Can I ask you something? Are you looking for a way to kill this would be assassin? Or are you looking for a way so that you don't have too?"

"I want to, no, I need to save her. She's a victim too." There was a rumbling in the tunnel.

"What was that?" Jaune said.

"It's distant whatever it is." Weiss said.

"Ruby," Ozpin said. "Are you sure you want to take on these…"

"Yes!" Ruby yelled.

"Very well." Ozpin said putting a hand on Ruby's head. "I always knew you'd be the one to take the responsibilities of guardian. It's why I kept my eye on you, invited you to Beacon, indulged your crusades."

"It doesn't matter what you thought." Ruby said. "So many people, many in my own family have fought to protect the world. I don't have any right to do less."

"Your mother wasn't so eager for this burden."

"Well I'm not her. As much as I wouldn't mind being." She said that last bit weakly. Ozpin began speaking in a language that Weiss didn't understand and Ruby's aura started flashing red, silver and green.

"When the darkness closes in," Ozpin said. "focus, think of what you believe is right, think of what the world needs, think of all those you wish to protect, and natures wrath will come to your aid. By the power invested in me as the Ozpin of this age, I unlock the limits on your aura. Your soul is now unbound but it is up to you to expand its limits and your own control over nature itself." Ozpin put his hand down and nearly collapsed but Weiss cast a glyph to catch him.

"Is that all?" Ruby said.

"The full power of the maiden has now surfaced." Ozpin said weakly. "Use it wisely."

"I will." Ruby said. Weiss heard gun shots up ahead. "Neptune and the others are in trouble."

"Guys!" Jaune said. "I think we may be surrounded. Sure enough a group of creeps were charging them. Weiss dashed forward dispatching a number of them. Jaune got in a defensive stance by Ozpin and started dealing with any creeps that got past Weiss. "We need to get moving."

"How do we get out of here?" Weiss said.

"I have an idea." Ruby said.

"Doing a little test."

"Yep." Ruby focused in on the Grimm charging them and flared out her aura. About half of the creeps turned and ran away and the other half kept charging. Ruby's eyes glowed green for a second as massive tree roots obliterated the Grimm. Ruby picked up Ozpin with ease. "Whoa! I've never felt this strong before." They then made a mad dash to where the others were battling striders. The striders were unfazed by Ruby's silver eyes but were quickly dispatched by the reinforcements regardless. Weiss, Jaune and Ruby knew just where to hit them.

"This way!" Rubrum called, firing lightning at a batch of creeps. Penny used her swords to eviscerate a boarbatusk and fling its dying body at a yeti. Weiss took the opportunity to hit the yeti in its weak spot. Finally, years of training in Atlas paying off. Speaking of which, Natalie was making quick work of the Grimm throughout the tunnels. She had apparently fired arrows all along the cavern and was now teleporting to and fro between them dispatching the Grimm that got in her way. Neptune and Scarlet kicked open a door leading upwards. The eight people dashed up the stairs, Ozpin still being carried by Ruby, with some leverage help from Jaune.

Finally, they came to see sunlight as the sun was now a mere hour away from sinking below the horizon. Weiss and Rubrum sealed the tunnel with ice to keep the Grimm from coming through. But they weren't out of the woods yet. There were still a lot of Grimm just to the east. The sound of the others making their way to the altar could be heard. And at the top of the altar were three people. One was a man with curly blonde hair clad in white. The other two were girls with dark hair. The one in the middle was blindfolded.

"Nice of you to join us." The one in the middle said. The other two disappeared behind the altar. "Now if we can just wait for your friends to get here, we can talk."

 **AN: Don't get your hopes too high. Next chapter is going to be Yang and the others catching up as the lines for the final battles are drawn. If this chapter seemed off it's because: I've been playing the new level in Grimm Eclipse, just saw Captain America: Civil War, new Naruto opening has me hyped, I'm already working ahead to make the Ruby vs. Akagi fight as awesome as I can, and I have a final paper due in about 22 hours from the time this is uploaded. So yeah a bit on my mind, luckily this chapter's purpose was to just get Ruby on the level so that she doesn't get killed in 10 seconds.**


	44. The real villains fights begin

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: 8 more chapters left in this arc. Well this is as good a time as any to say that following this arc there's going to be a time skip. Nothing major just enough to give everyone a little more experience so that the next arc goes smoothly and I can get back into the character's heads with something new to say. There is also a cover image I made using photoshop. It ended up being too big for the site so a little bit is cut off. This chapter could be fun, but it is another set up chapter.**

Chapter 44: What is with these guys?

Yang had been in more fights than she can count. Whether they were schoolyard tantrums, training exercises, back alley brawls, competitive clashes, or just picking a fight for the hell of it. Every fight was either an adventure or a lesson. She would beat up kids who bullied Ruby. Knock out guys that got too handsy at the clubs she frequents. Pummel anybody that touched her precious hair. Blast anybody that threatened her friends. No fight was pointless. But this fight, how could a fight so easy be so tedious? How could a fight this important be so boring? These Grimm were weak, weaker than any of the fledgling Grimm she would find in the woods back home on her day to day routine. Even those little beowolves Ruby used to be so proud of beating, would be able to take out four or five of these guys before biting it. So then why was it taking so damn long?

Yang's eyes were undoubtedly red with just how pissed she was getting. These guys just kept on coming and even though Yang moved through them, with satisfying squishy noises every time she landed a blow, she felt like she wasn't any closer to her goal than she was five minutes ago. She looked over and saw Ren get knocked down by a needle spitting Grimm. As he fell he shot the Grimm to death but landed at the feet of a Grimm with three head and bladed arms. It tried to stab down at Ren but Nora slid in the way and knocked its upper body clean off. The bladed arms stabbed a Grimm right in its huge disgusting head. August was battling the one called mothman up in the air and seemed to be having trouble with it. How come August gets to fight the fun one. Yang was hit from behind by a Grimm that looked like a rhino with several glowing shards protruding from its mouth. Finally, a challenge. Yang and the Grimm charged each other as Yang leaped up, punching it in its head. The Grimm turned around and charged her again but Sage dropped down and cut its head off.

"Sage you stole my kill." Yang said angrily.

"Didn't see your name on it." Sage said with a smirk.

"Damnit." Yang cursed and leaped in the air with a quake, killing a dozen more Grimm. She thrust her elbows back smashing two more. Then she grabbed one that had two upper bodies and smashed their heads together. There were two more like it but with slugs and cones for heads respectively. She punched right through the slug one's three heads and ripped the cones one in half. Not out of rage, just to add some variety. She heard three gun shots go past her head. They were from Blake, who had dispatched three more Grimm flanking Yang from behind.

"How are you holding up?" Blake asked.

"I've only been hit once and it's really pissing me off." Yang said.

"Bored?"

"You know me too well."

"I have an idea." Sunsaid as he smacked through a batch of Grimm. Nora, Ren and Sage joined them. "So August is having trouble with that bird, man, thing. Anyone here play tether ball?"

"Oh boy." Sage said face palming.

"Ya, why? Yang said.

"Tether." He pointed at Blake. "Ball." Pointed at Yang. "Player." Pointed at Nora. "Opponent." He pointed at the mothman.

"Got it." Nora said with a sadistic smile. Blake tossed her weapons pistol form towards Yang while also holding its ribbon.

"I'm not sure you know the rules of tether ball." Blake said.

"Oh come on it'll be really awesome."

"This is more like a giant slingshot." Ren said.

"This sounds like something my sister would come up with." Yang said.

"Pssh, who do you think gave me this idea." Sun said playing them off.

"If this hurts I'm blaming you, not her." Yang said. She started building up momentum just like in team RWBY's bumblebee combo. She easily built it up, smashing through Grimm as she went. After about the second rotation she felt Nora's hammer hit her back. She felt the fires consuming her as her strength and speed increased. She smashed through any Grimm that got in her way, some felt like pudding, others, mud and the occasional rock monster. She could see Sun grabbing Blakes hands from behind to steady her and keep the momentum going. Nora hit Yang every time she completed a rotation. Yang couldn't keep track of where she was any more. Suddenly she felt herself flying through the air like a fireball. August dropped out of her way as she slammed into the monster. She had her synthetic arm wrapped around its neck, elbow to throat. It choked and screamed as she used all her momentum to slam it into the ground with an explosion. I t tried to get up and fly away but Yang grabbed its wing and broke it. It took a swipe at her face but she flung her head back to dodge. But it managed to cut a single strand of hair that was covering her forehead.

"Oh Yang, you have the most beautiful hair in the world. Why do you keep messing it up?" A voice played in her head. It was Summer's. She used to always chastise Yang for messing up her hair. But She would always pick up the little girl and put her on her lap as she brushed the hair. She would complement it as she fixed it. They were some of Yang's earliest memories. It was the first time anyone ever made her feel pretty. Summer would always tickle her and assault her with kisses until she was red in the face.

Yang saw nothing but red as she punched a hole through the monster's stomach and ripped him in half. Summer was the reason why she was so protective of her hair. But it had been a long time since she actually remembered exactly why. Satisfied with the carnage Yang looked around she was at the base of the altar. She heard everyone else coming up behind her. Guess with August on the frontlines they were able to move through the other Grimm. She looked forward and saw the rest of the teams, with Ozpin on top of the altar. She jumped up. "Ruby!" She shouted as she charged her sister. But Ruby was unmoving. She didn't even look at Yang. She kept her focus forward. Penny, Rubrum and Weiss waved to her though, so there's that. Everyone lined up on the massive altar. It was probably 50 feet wide and lined with pillars. There was an intricate design on the floor that looked like a storm formation. Ruby was staring at the other side with intensity and sadness. Yang took note and observed the dark haired, blindfolded girl, sitting cross legged on the other end. She had a sheathed katana resting on her lap. The girl stood to address the small army.

"Now that you are all here we can begin." The woman said. "There were three teams in total defending this island. You have surely encountered some before but only a few of you have ran into anybody from my team. We have found your ship and when the sun sets we will destroy it. The charges are already set. My three teammates are around here so you have a choice. Leave for your ship or fight me. If you fight me, my team will fight you. With so many people in such a crowded area, you are vulnerable to explosives, which my teammate Shiro specializes in. Yang saw August clench his teeth at that note. If you all come at me I will run, dodge, do whatever I need to do in order to waste your time. So leave now. Take Ozpin with you. Save your ship. But I ask one favor in return. Ruby Rose stays here and battles me."

"Are you crazy?" Yang yelled.

"We'd never hand her over to you." Jaune said.

"You don't have a choice." The girl said. "If you leave my teammates will be obliged to stop you. Most of you are tired from the day's battles. But I have taken special precaution to make sure that Ruby Rose is in top form for this match. Sly using his stun bomb, all the nature dust in the area feeding into Ruby Rose's heritage, the Grimm around Ozpin being weaker, all of this was my design."

"What is with these guys?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"My team is strong. As it is now it would be 16 vs. 4. A 4 to 1 odd. But leave and leave Ruby Rose here; well then its 15 vs. 3. A 5 to 1 odd."

"She's right." August said.

"You can't seriously…" Yang started.

"I'll do it Akagi." Ruby interrupted. "It's my call and I will gladly accept your challenge."

"Ruby you can't…" Yang reached for her sister who swatted her arm away.

"I'm not some kid who needs to be protected Yang." Ruby said angrily. "I can do this. You have to trust me."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"I know your good but…"

"I'm the only one who can do this. I have to save her."

"She's been raised to deal with Ruby." Natalie said. "This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Then let it happen later." Yang said.

"And then what Yang?" Ruby said. "Let her kill innocent people? Let her slip further and further in darkness as she tries to draw me out? I can't accept that. This has to happen now while I have my best chance."

"We can take her together. I like 4 to 1 odds." Yang said.

"Not with Shiro running around." August said. "He'll blast us and separate us."

"You can stop him. You did last time."

"That was luck. He won't let it happen again."

Yang felt defeated. Memories of Summer flashed through her head. The last time she had seen the woman who raised her she promised to be home in a week. That she just needed to save a friend. She never came back. Raven only confirmed it. Summer died to save Raven. Yang couldn't believe that Ruby was willing to sacrifice herself to a complete stranger.

"Yang, we need to go." Blake said. "Once we save the ship, we'll come back for her."

"We're not kids anymore." Ruby said. "We're huntresses. We, like all people live with the knowledge that we could die any day. But we don't, we can't let that cloud our sense of right and wrong."

"Rio says something like that a lot." Rubrum said.

"That's who told me that." Ruby said.

"Makes sense." Natalie said. "You did spend a lot of time with him on the way to Haven." August moved past Yang and whispered.

"By my count, and Rubrum's heartbeat monitor, it was Rio on the west coast with another team. He's still out there fighting. Does that put your mind at ease?" It actually did. Knowing Rio was still around kicking ass was a good confidence booster. "Let's go."

The group started running towards the ship. "We should drop Ozpin at the hospital." Jaune said. "It's on the way, secured, and we don't want to have to drag him around with a battle going on."

"Good thinking." August said. "I'll put you in charge of that."

"That bombers coming back." Sun said.

"I don't want any more than five people against him. Sun, you take charge."

"Alright boys, let's go. Weiss, you're good at range, come with us." Weiss and team SSSN broke off and began firing at Shiro, leading him away.

"That leaves the rest of us to fight anyone else until we get to the hospital." August said. But Yang wasn't paying attention. Her mind was on Ruby and what she was going to face.

 **AN: The lines are drawn, somewhat. The next 6 chapters are nothing but running and fighting. And man, are there going to be some fights coming. Next time Weiss and SSSN fight Shiro Abane. Be sure to follow favorite review and stay classy.**


	45. I run out of stuff for Shiro

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Let the payoff begin. This is the first of the final string of fights mostly because I'm not as interested in it as I am the other fights. Shiro is my least favorite member of AKAS. There just isn't a lot I can do with him. So this may end up being the shortest chapter in this entire arc.**

Chapter 45: What makes your friends so special?

Weiss dashed along the trees with team SSSN. They needed to get to a vantage point in order to even the odds against Shiro. The white bomber was bearing down on them throwing explosive constructs as he did so. Weiss threw up a shield glyph to block the attacks.

"Get ready to jump." Sun said.

"Are you crazy." Neptune yelled.

"Maybe." The five of them reached the pit and jumped into it. As Shiro flew past them, they all fired their weapons. Sage threw a moon beam, Neptune fired his rifle, Scarlet his pistol, Sun his guns, and Weiss fired some fire dust through her rapier. A couple of the shots hit before he flew overhead and did a 180. Weiss and the boys were now falling down the hollowed mineshaft that made up the center of the island. Weiss made some platforms for her and her comrades to walk on as they jumped onto the precarious walkways lining the pit.

"Thanks Weiss." Scarlet said.

"We should duck into the mine shafts." Neptune suggested.

"Good thinking." Sun said. "I don't trust these walk ways." The group dashed into the tunnel as they heard Shiro doing another flyby. They turned around the corner and could hear the sound of the hover-board descending the mine. "Dang it. This is a dead end." Sun said. Neptune peaked around the corner.

"He's right there looking at his wrist watch." Neptune said pulling his goggles down.

"On the count of three we rush him." Sun said. Neptune nealt down as a yellow light loomed through the tunnel.

"Hey guys check this mouse out. I think he ate some dust." Neptune said.

"Neptune!" Sun grabbed him and pulled him back as the mouse exploded trapping them in the cave. They then heard machine gun fire and missiles hitting the cave. "He's going to bury us."

"We shouldn't have come in this way." Sage said.

"What are we going to do boys?" Scarlet panicked. Weiss had an idea but she needed to act fast. The tunnel was collapsing so she only has one shot at this.

"Guys, get close to me." Weiss said as she created her glyph. The tunnel collapsed and she made it just in time to save them all. She lunged with her summoning surrounding her and smashed through the rock wall. She could see the enemy right within her range. The half-a-suit surround them swung his sword connecting with the bomber smacking him against the wall as Scarlet grappled onto the hover-board.

"We need to ground him." Sun said as they landed safely in another tunnel. "Neptune."

"On it. Just got to wait for Scarlet to distract him." Neptune said. Scarlet was climbing up the rope towards the device, furiously trying to shake him off. Finally, it smacked Scarlet into the side of the pit. But Shiro slammed on the breaks to do so, allowing Neptune to shoot the engine. The hover-board lost control as Scarlet took pop shots on Shiro and the two crashed on the edge of the pit. "Nailed it." Neptune said with a fist pump. Weiss ascended the pit to join Scarlet. Scarlet was clashing blades with Shiro, who was now using a set of katars. They appeared to be evenly matched. And if they were evenly matched, there was no way Weiss could lose. She charged forward and used her considerable speed and coordination to strike Shiro. Shiro jumped back towards his wrecked hover-board.

"You think you're so special don't you?" Shiro said.

"I do try." Weiss responded.

"You Schnees have been around too long. You've grown arrogant and ugly."

"Excuse me!"

"Your family which was once full of grace and beauty has become a twisted parody of itself."

"We've done some bad things; but I'm going to make things better."

"You? All by yourself."

"Well, she'll have us." Neptune said joining Weiss' side.

"What makes your friends so special?" Shiro said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sun said.

"I'm saying they will live and die and nothing will change."

"I don't believe that." Weiss said.

"That's because you have no concept of how to change. You think by working hard and playing the long game will allow you to change the world when really it just changes you. True art and beauty is fleeting. One flash of brilliance to put the world at awe and inspire people to change. That's why your so called heroes always die at the end. Even if that part isn't written." Shiro thrust his hands out and multiple energy constructs blasted the area. Everyone took massive damage and were nearly flung off the cliff. Shiro picked up his hover-board and used it like a bow and arrow. Weiss saw the first arrow heading towards Neptune, who was already off balance on the edge of the pit. Weiss dove in front of the arrow to save Neptune but her aura shattered. Sun helped Neptune regain his balance and then activated his semblance. Light clones rushed Shiro as Sage spearheaded the assault and cut Shiro's weapon in half. Shiro wrapped Sage up in an explosive snake and knocked Sage out. Sun charged him and the two fought hand to hand. With Scarlet's help, they managed to beat him down. Sun shattered Shiro's aura with a series of flip kicks following a stab by Scarlet.

They won but Weiss and Sage were down for the count. Weiss was barely holding onto consciousness as she saw Grimm come out of the wood work. Neptune was cradling her, telling her to pull through.

"Don't worry Weiss, I got you." He said. "You just rest now. The boys and I will take care of these guys. I won't let any of them hurt you." The last think Weiss saw before she blacked out was Neptune firing his gun at the hoard.

 **AN: Extremely short chapter. I know. I just wanted to give team SSSN another fight. And I thought Neptune and Scarlet would make for a great foil for Shiro. Plus, Weiss needed another chapter to make it even. I know it seems like every other chapter has been Weiss for a while, but this is the last one for this arc. The main four characters, the members of RWBY, all have the same amount of chapters from their perspective. Something the math part of my brain worked hard to make happen. Next time Yang and the others fight the most naturally, unaltered, talented member of AKAS.**


	46. Kurome of the Thousand Threads

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Last time, I threw together a chapter in which Shiro got beat down. This chapter is going to be better. The next couple of chapters are going to get pretty intense as I build up for the big Ruby vs. Akagi fight.**

Chapter 46: How strong are your bonds?

Yang just watched Weiss and team SSSN head east to draw that bomber guy away. The trees between the Altar and the hospital were tall and thick. August stayed ahead above the trees to scout the area. Everyone else stayed along the ground running. Yang couldn't get Ruby out of her head. Something about this whole situation seemed screwed up. What would they gain from separating Ruby? Something about these guys didn't sit right. They didn't seem like an ordinary team or a group of mere like the last guys. Granted Yang had only really seen two of them.

But the plan was for Jaune, Ozpin, and a couple others to stay at the hospital while everything calmed down. Rubrum and whoever was left would get to the ship and spring any trap they may have there. Blake and Ren were in the lead. Natalie and Penny behind them, Nora and Jaune carried Ozpin behind them. Yang and Rubrum brought up the rear. Rubrum had his goggles down looking at the path ahead. He seemed really focused on something his jaw dropped with a gasp.

"Look out!" He screamed but the sound of wires played around them as Blake and Ren went skyward, picked up by the leg. Blake subbed in a clone while Ren tried shooting at the opposing bind. Simple snare trap, only, it wasn't breaking. Blake shot a moon beam to cut the branch as Ren fell to the ground. He tried picking himself up but was pulled back down and dragged in the bushes.

"Ren!" Nora shouted. Rubrum let out a sickly gag to Yang's left as he was pulled into the air. Yang could see the faintest metallic glimmer of a string around his throat as he chocked and panicked. Yang then got quite a view of someone's leg wrapping around her face as she was forced to the ground. She could see the attacker. It was a young girl, no older then herself, with twin black pigtails, black miniskirt and a black sweater vest. Her arms were bare but she had black shoes that went past her ankle. The girl was squatted down in front of her and turned her head with a smirk. Yang started to get up as August swooped down to strike the challenger. She cartwheeled out of the way and August stopped abruptly and was flung into a treetop. The girl waved her hand in a circle and pulled it back with a clenched fist. Yang snuck up on her and tried punching her in the back of the head. The girl dodged each strike with ease, which made Yang quite angry.

"Hold still!" Yang threw a punch but the punch stopped just short of her face.

"You happy now?" The girl said with a smirk. "Ooh, you have a robot arm, that's pretty cool. My name's Kurome. Wait you're her sister aren't you?"

"What do you guys want with my sister!?"

"Your eyes are really pretty when you yell."

"Stop ignoring my question."

"How strong are your bonds?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With your sister. How strong are your bonds?"

"Well after I pummel you and get the whole ship thing straightened out I'm going to beat that girl who thinks she can kill my sister." Yang felt something wrap around her neck. If not for her aura she'd be choking.

"You have NO idea what she's gone through to get to this point. You should understand. You're a sister too. But my bonds are unbreakable and I will be damned if I let you interfere." Yang could see Blake running up behind her. Everyone else was preoccupied with getting Rubrum and Ren unwrapped. "That goes for you too." Kurome jumped up and did the splits as Blake tried swinging. Yang was jerked forward and the next few seconds were a mess of tangling limbs. I ended with Blake and Yang tied up and Blake's butt being firmly planted on the back of Yang's head. "Bind." There was a flash in Kurome's hands as she let go of the string, removing it from her fingerless gloves. Yang could see Penny trying to shoot Kurome, who was dancing around the tree branches. Agust let out a guttural scream as the treetop he was pinned to disintegrated because of his aura. Yang saw Jaune attempt a moon slice but missed. Kurome dropped down several meters away from him, and Jaune was jerked forward into Penny.

"Hold still." Natalie told Blake. Yang felt her stomach up turn as she was teleported to a nearby tree. Natalie and Blake were by her side. "I teleported you away from those bonds." Yang felt like she was going to puke. "I told you to hold still. The bonds are coming from inside her body and out through her hands. She controls them with her aura and is able to detach them."

"Amazing." Blake said. "I can't imagine how much control that must take."

"But if she detaches herself from them they become rigid. From there you can break whatever they are anchored too or any object they are wrapped around and free yourself from there as August did."

"I'm going to break her." Yang said.

"You two take Rubrum, Jaune Nora, Ren and Ozpin and run. Penny, August and I can take care of this." Rubrum was slammed into a tree and tied to it. But he managed to adjust his weapon and send an electric current through the wires stunning Kurome. That allowed him to get free.

"Let's go." Yang said. She grabbed Rubrum and started dragging him to his feet. Blake helped Jaune and Ren up while Nora fired a volley of grenades at Kurome. Kurome just caught and crushed them with her strings before they could reach her. August laid suppressing fire on her but with a rapid wave of her hands she blocked the bullets. Yang took that chance to get the people she was told and make a run for it.

They reached the hospital a minute later. "I'm worried about Penny." Rubrum said.

"She can handle herself." Yang said.

"Besides, she's got your teammates with her." Blake added.

"Ya," Jaune said. "But it was Penny's own strings that did her in last time." Nora smacked the back of his head.

"Learn when to talk Jaune." She said.

"Come on Rubrum. We have a ship to save." Yang said.

"Are you sure you the three of you can handle it?" Ozpin chimed in.

"Hey I'm the toughest member of our team." Yang said. "My only weakness are people who like to dodge and evade and that's Blake's specialty." Yang said with genuine confidence.

"That Shiro guy just has a lot of range." Blake said.

"And Kurome has a rad ability." Rubrum said.

"I'm sorry." Yang said. "Did you just un-ironically use the word rad."

"What's wrong with rad?"

"20 years ago that may have been cool but it's not." Yang said.

"How about groovy?"

"What are you 50." Rubrum huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh my god, you are fun to mess with."

Without another word, the three of them left Ozpin and the survivors of the original JNPR at the hospital. After cutting through the training arena they were approaching the coast. They could see the top of Rio's ship peaking just above the cliff side. They made it.

"Rubrum do your thing." Blake said. Rubrum spun the nob on his goggles rapidly.

"I'm not picking up any signals, or signs of explosives but…" He was cut off by an object crashing in front of them. A tall muscular man rose from the mini crater. He was at least 7 ft. tall. He had clammy gray skin and matching hair poking out from his wide brimmed straw hat. He had a light blue cloak on with a dark blue cape. In his hand was a massive white club wrapped in bandages. Yang smirked. A heavy hitter kind of guy. Just what she was hoping for.

"Hahahahahahaha…huh?" He laughed then suddenly stopped. "I thought there would be more of you. Five maybe, at least four. Just goes to show whoever's leading you kids doesn't know what they're doing." He scratched his cheek which had…gills. He was a faunas and some kind of fish faunas. "No that's no fair. There is no way to have known I was here. Oh well take what you're given I guess. Who knows maybe one or more of you are worth a damn. I just want the fight to be interesting." He pointed the weapon at Yang. "You are that girl from the tournament. The one that broke that Mercury kids leg." He pointed it at Blake. "And you are Adam's little girlfriend." He pointed it at Rubrum. "And you…I have no idea who you are. Wait, Blake, aren't you a Faunas? Why are you hiding it? Aren't these guys your friends."

"Who are you?" Blake said, clearly irritated.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a quick bow and a tip of his hat. "My name is Ao Kisame. And I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

 **AN: NOW all the lines are drawn. Kurome is really hard to write in action because of just how elaborate her powers are. Next time we are going to finish up that plot thread (get it) before we continue the Ao stuff. And then it'll be time for Ruby vs. Akagi. Make sure to follow and favorite if you liked it and review whether you liked it or not. It only helps me. Until next time, stay classy.**


	47. All the strings on me

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: I have a blog and I'm going to start using it more. I made a post where I rank all the episodes of RWBY. You should read it and leave comments about what you think. You can find it here 2016/05/10/ranking-the-episodes-of-rwby-thus-far/ So this is going to wrap up the Kurome part of this arc.**

Chapter 47: What's your problem with me?

It didn't take Penny long to realize that this opponent was just a distraction. This Kurome girl was good but Penny was getting the distinct impression that she may not be really strong. For one, Kurome was dodging more than attacking. She had complete control over those strings but still played things defensively. For two, her whole fighting style was built around forcing people to submit. Maybe Penny was reading too far into things. After all, Kurome was fighting two expert huntsmen as well as Penny. Penny needed to wrap this up, she wondered if that was what a pun was, Ruby was surely in trouble. But Penny was more concerned about Rubrum and her teammates. Whoever this Ao guys from the videos they found was, he was dangerous. Penny didn't want to be tied up with this girl if her friends were in danger.

She threw her swords at Kurome, who dodged them with ease. When Penny tried to call them back they stopped in mid-air. Kurome had caught them and the two engaged in s tug-of-war. Penny may have been wrong in her analysis. Kurome was very strong. The flexing of her muscles proved that she had considerable biceps as well as incredible strong and dexterous fingers.

"I see you have a similar ability to mine." Kurome said.

"That's where our similarities end." Penny said.

"I don't think so." Kurome said with a smile. "I saw the tournament. I know what you are." Her face softened up. "You're actually a lot like my sister and me. I can see that controlling these swords through your strings is your semblance. I know you're a machine as well…"

"I'm not just a machine!"

"Stupid automaton, I never said you were." Natalie dashed in to strike her but Kurome pushed forward, flying towards Penny at blinding speed, boosted by Penny's own pulling force. Kurome crashed into Penny and tied her up with her own strings. "You were built, built for a purpose, just like my sister. So what was it?"

"I'm nothing like your sister."

"You don't know anything about her!"

"I saw the recordings. I know she was created to destroy."

"And you weren't." Kurome held one of Penny's swords to her face. "Do these swords come in handy for cooking and cleaning?"

"You'd be surprised." Penny said. Kurome chuckled a bit.

"I like you, robot, you're funny."

"I was created to defend the world from the Grimm, but you people keep making my job harder."

"You people?"

"You're a bunch of murderers."

"What's your problem with me?" Kurome complained as August close lined her, freeing Penny.

"I don't think our problem is with you." August said. "It's with the people who trained you."

"Mr. Tobi and Mr. Glas? Without them I wouldn't even exist."

"They are using you just to make your sister stronger." Natalie chimed in.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"That's no life to live."

"Maybe, for you but I do my duty gladly." Kurome crossed her arms across her chest. "So long as Akagi and I are together nothing else matters. I'd do anything to keep from losing her like I've lost everyone else."

"Well then." August said stepping forward. "Be glad that her target is Ruby and not me."

"Why should that matter?" Kurome asked.

"Ruby is soft." August adjusted his foot work and discreetly whispered, "Prepare to fire main canon." Penny nodded her head and put her swords in a circular formation. "You're step three." August whispered. Penny didn't really understand what he was saying but she'd fire when she got a chance. "Ruby is likely to spare her if she gets the chance."

"Ruby Rose doesn't stand a chance against my sister."

"That remains to be seen. Even if, for whatever reason, your sister fails, she'll have another chance down the road. But if her target were someone like me, I would finish her off without a second thought."

"What is wrong with you?!" Kurome shouted.

"This is war little girl. I'm a soldier and I don't like taking prisoners. If two people enter a field of battle, driven to take the others life than the number of people who leave," August got in a combat stance. "is ONE!" He emphasized that last word and Penny was beginning to understand. August attempted a jab but was caught in the wire as Kurome flinched. August opened his palm to hit Kurome with his fingers but still couldn't reach. Kurome proceeded to throw him around like a ball and chain, smacking him through every tree she could. Penny heard a sickening snapping sound as August grunted in pain. "TWO!"

"What?" Kurome shouted as a flash bang went off at her feet. She tried to jump up in the air, rubbing her eyes as she did. But Natalie materialized right next to her and struck her several times before kicking her back down to the ground. Kurome bounced like a soccer ball off the ground, grunting in pain as she did.

"Three." Natalie said and Penny hit Kurome with a full powered blast. The green light engulfed everything in front of her as Kurome screamed in pain. When the green light subsided Kurome was covered in soot. Her right eye was closed and she was gasping for air. She still managed to get up and into a fight stance.

"You think it would be enough?" She was still gasping. "Well I'm waiting. I hate waiting. I'm always waiting on people."

"You're done." August said nursing his arm. "If it makes you feel any better we'll take you someplace safe. We'll take you prisoner and watch over you. That way you don't have to worry about getting in your sister's way."

"She's going to kill you all if you try taking me. Just like she killed all those Grimm when mother died. She won't need silver shot to finish you off."

"That depends on if Akagi even wins. Who knows, chances are we'll have you share a cell."

"Tempting, but I have too many people waiting on me." She began to chuckle. "Looks like reinforcements have arrived." A massive Ursa emerged from the trees. Followed closely by more packs of Grimm, and more of the experimental Grimm.

"You said your mother died in Brig 3."

"I never said where. How did you know?"

"I took a walk that way earlier today. Did you know that Tobi orchestrated your mother's death?"

"LIAR!"

"It's true." Natalie said. "Your mother feared for her life. Tobi is obsessed with creating the ultimate warrior and he noticed that all the heroes had dead parents."

"Your wrong he would…oh my god." Kurome put her hand to her mouth. "Akagi knew. That's why she always got mad when Mr. Tobi would touch me or talk to be. No, no, no."

"Come with us." Penny said. "We'll make sure he never hurts you."

"No." Kurome laughed. "If Akagi knew that means she has a plan. I'm going to wait and see what that plan is." Kurome threw her hands in the air as a griffon flew by. And the griffon carried her off.

"Damn." August said trying to move forward.

"August, your arm is broken." Natalie said.

"I'm fine. Penny, how much do you got left."

"Aura reserves are at 73%"

"I'm in the yellow but still fine." Natalie said.

"I'm in the red." August said. "Penny, you take the lead and help us kill these monsters while we make our way to the hospital."

"Yes, sir!" Penny said with a salute.

 **AN: I didn't really know how to finish that. Oh well, Kurome lives to fight another day. This is the last time we'll see either of these four characters this arc. We are really coming down to the wire on it. Three more action packed chapters and two downtime chapters before the next arc. Remember to review, follow and favorite. Until next time, stay classy.**


	48. Yang and Blake get their buts kicked

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Shout out to Numbnut10 for the excellent "Requiem for Remnant" story. It was finding that story and wanting to keep up with it that made me get an account here in the first place. It's time for Ao Kisame to get his fight. This is actually one of the earlier concepts I had for this fic. Ao predates everyone on his team except maybe Akagi (can't remember which one I made first). This is going to have a lot of dialogue and a lot of action because Ao's really a friendly guy who likes to get to know his opponents. Got to feel bad for the guy. His talent is wasted on these scrubs.**

Chapter 48: Who's the strongest fighter on your team?

Blake, Yang and Rubrum were so close to their destination. Now this big grey hulking mess was standing in their way. The problem was that he knew who they were, okay so he didn't know Rubrum, but they had no idea what he was like. Blake didn't like that he knew about her relation to Adam. But it didn't surprise her. Blake knew this was coming ever since she tried talking to Glas back at Haven.

"So what's it going to be?" Ao asked. "Are you three going to rush me or do you need incentive or what?"

"Your part of team AKAS aren't you?" Yang said.

"Why yes I am."

"Are you the leader?"

"No, but I am the most experienced."

"Whew, so…" Yang cocked her arms back. "You play second fiddle to that Akagi girl."

"That's a harsh way to put it." Ao said dissatisfied. "Just because I'm not a leader doesn't mean I'm any weaker in fact, out of everyone I know, I'm the strongest Faunas."

"High praise for yourself." Yang said pumping her right arm. "But I already know Adam is stronger." Yang jumped at him. She threw a flurry of punches but Ao casually blocked them with his weapon. Yang wasn't getting anywhere. But she also wasn't firing her gauntlets at all. This was just a warm up. A way to charge her semblance without using up ammo. Ao struck her leg and stabbed her forcing her to slide backwards all the way back to Blake's side.

"Do you thing me weaker than him just because he's the leader of the White Fang?"

"No." Blake said. "It's because we've seen him live up to his reputation."

"Who's the strongest fighter on your team?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a pretty simple question." Ao gave a shrug. "There's four huntsmen per team so which of you four is the strongest?"

"I never really thought about it." Yang said.

"I've got the most experience; Weiss is the most diverse fighter." Blake said.

"I'm physically the strongest and Ruby; I don't know how strong she is." Yang said. "I feel like there is a lot I don't know about her." She said the last part barely above a whisper. Blake's heart went out to her. Their young leader had a lot of explaining to do when the day was done. If any of them were still alive. Of course Blake wouldn't say a word to the wise around Yang right now. Yang's eyes were red from the last hit.

"And this Ruby is your leader. Yes, I know all about Ruby Rose but without her blessed genetics and inherited power would it be safe to say that she is the weakest of you four."

"No I'd never…" Yang started.

"Yes." Rubrum said.

"How would you know?" Yang shot at Rubrum.

"I know where he's going with this and it's true. I read all of your files when I was briefed for Operation: Gold Standard. Ruby's combat rating while in Beacon was the lowest on your team and not even in the top five for your class."

"It's the same with my team." Ao said. "I'm the best all-around fighter. Shiro has the most destructive power. Akame has the best instincts, not to mention being the boss' favorite, and Kurome has the most natural talent." Ao gave a big shrug and grin. "I keep telling Tobi you can't create real talent in a bottle, or a bullet. Then again, I can't imagine anyone, sharing genes with one of history's most dangerous men, not having a considerable amount of talent."

"Same goes for my team." Rubrum said. "August is powerful, but Rio has beaten him on more than one occasion. Team JNPR too, Jaune is far and away the weak link on that team. Well, maybe not anymore but he definitely was by the time of the tournament."

"See, ginger kid here knows how things work. Tobi believes in ruling through might. But a leader has to have brains and it's up to those with strength to protect the ones they've allied with from the enemy."

"I get it now." Yang said. "We're the same. Kurome, you, me, we all want to protect the ones we have faith in." She knocked her fists together with a smile. Blake got ready to follow her lead and Rubrum got his weapon ready. "So after your beat I'm going to save her."

"Very good. But remember," Ao got in an attack stance. "I'll be fighting with the same resolve."

Yang and Ao rushed each other in a hurricane of attacks. Yang couldn't get through Ao's defenses, the few times she landed blows he just tanked it. Yang managed to punch his knee and follow up with an uppercut. Then Ao caught her in mid-air in a spine crushing hug. Yang responded by punching him in the face while Blake slashed at his legs and hands. The pair forced him to the ground as Yang grabbed his club, which was similar to a bat now that Blake thought about it, and smashed Ao across the chest with it. Ao pulsed his aura forcing the duo back. Rubrum unleashed a torrent of flame that Ao seemed to tank at first before he ran right for Yang. Yang screamed in anger as she tried to move the weapon but it was clearly too heavy. Ao hit her with a lightning fast palm strike to the face. It would have shattered her nose if not for her aura. He grabbed her by the face with his massive hand and ripped his weapon back from her grip as he choke-slammed her, threw her up and hit her like a baseball.

Blake managed to catch her, but used a clone to slow her down, otherwise she would have been hit with the speed of a cannon ball. Rubrum continued to fire as Ao used his weapon to catch the flame and the flame disappeared. When Rubrum stopped, Ao unleashed a massive red moon beam that cut the ground for at least thirty feet. Blake watched as the moon beam kept moving. She had never seen this much power before. As she looked back she saw Ao bolting towards her at intimidating speed. Blake evaded using an ice clone but Ao smashed right through it. Blake continued to back pedal trying to keep her distance and not get hit. But Ao was too fast, too strong for this to work long. Blake felt a blunt pain in her stomach as Ao stabbed at her. He twisted his wrist so that she tripped over his club then he kicked her in the stomach.

Blake heard another war cry from Yang as she smashed down on his head, removing his hat. She then proceeded to strike him repeatedly in the stomach until she was out of ammo. She elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over her shoulder right into an arcing lightning blast from Rubrum. Ao did another moon slice towards Rubrum forcing him to stop. Ao stabbed his weapon into the ground in order to help himself up. He chuckled lightly.

"Can you feel it?" He said with glee. "This is what it means to be in a real fight. You've proven you have some skill. Now I know you will make excellent fuel." Yang had reloaded and rushed him again. This time Yang was forced into a more defensive approach as Ao swung more viciously as before. Yang parried blow after blow and Blake used her pistol to land shots where she could. Ao was like a mountain. No matter how much Yang punched him, no matter how many times Blake shot him, no matter how often Rubrum fired his weapon at him, Ao was not giving any ground. He would dodge some, block most and let the others hit him directly. Yang parried him but Ao kicked her in the stomach, flipped up in the air and swung a moon beam at Blake. Blake was not expecting him to move like that and dove out of the way and charged him. She went all out, swinging, dodging, using her semblance, flipping, and firing in the exchange. Ao kept pace with all of it and hit Blake with the hilt of his weapon, followed by an elbow and an overhead smash. Blake barely managed to evade the smash but was still knocked back by the massive shockwave. Rubrum caught grabbed her and threw her out of the way as another massive strike aimed to finish her off. Yang charged in again, no doubt with a strength she's never possessed thanks to the nature of the beating they've received. Ao continued to laugh maniacally as he countered Yang's fury. He smashed his weapon against her skull, tripped her up and smacked her all the way into Rubrum. Blake tried fighting again. She knew she couldn't out pace him, or over power him but perhaps she could out maneuver him. She switched to her kusarigama mode and used its superior range and flexibility, along with her semblance, to try to knock Ao off balance. It worked for a second as Yang sucker punched him in the left cheek. Then Ao managed to catch Gambol Shroud and pulled on it sending Blake hurling towards him.

The next thing Blake felt was the all too familiar shattering of her aura, and her ribs shattered with them. Ao's strike must be comparable to that of a mobius whale, or an oversized torpedo Grimm. If not that, then it was several hundred times stronger than that of any ursa. Blake couldn't imagine how Yang had taken so many massive hits. It is what made her special. No matter how many times she got smacked down she got back up. But Blake knew there was a limit, even if her partner didn't.

Ao moved to finish Blake off but Yang slid in the way with arms wide open to defend her partner. Blake's mouth dropped as her eyes went wide. No. Not again. Blake screamed out in fear as everything went mute for the faunas. She was helpless and couldn't move. She was going to watch her partner get hurt again or worse. Ao took his swing to knock her out of the way when a red ring of energy and flame engulfed his entire body, creating a pillar of energy that reached the sky.

"Got you, you son of a gun." Rubrum said breathing heavily.

"Ya take that you fish faced bastard." Yang taunted. She grabbed Blake and tossed her away.

"Language." Rubrum said.

"I was wondering why you didn't say bitch." Yang said.

"Hey!" Rubrum complained. Ao swung his sword as the energy pillar disappeared. He then jumped back to dodge Yang's strike. He laughed more as he stabbed his weapon in the ground and began clapping.

"What was your name again goggle-lore?" He asked.

"Rubrum." Rubrum said. He was clearly winded, on his hands and knees gasping for breath.

"That's an advanced aura technique, not the kind of thing they casually teach you at Beacon. It's something only those with great concentration and control can pull off. Where'd you learn it?"

"Beacon, Professor Goodwitch."

"She taught you that level of technique?"

"Of course, she needed to because it was the only way I'd be worth a darn."

"Well I believe that." Ao said menacingly. "Even I, with all my skill can't make an aura bomb. You clearly don't have the stamina for it. Look your about to pass out. I hope your just winded because I'd hate to think that someone like that would go down so easily."

"I'm still here!" Yang as she took the fight to him once more.

"Ya I can see that." Ao sidestepped and struck her again. "You are quite the persistent little brat aren't you?" Ao flipped over Yang, striking her as he did. Yang changed directions to hit him again but he back flipped, hitting her once more.

"Yang, stop." Blake said quietly reaching out for her.

"But we're so close. We have to be." Yang responded. Ao laughed at that comment.

"I know you get stronger with every hit." Blake pleaded. "But your aura has limits you won't last…"

"I can do this. I have to, or else I'll never be able to look Ruby in the eye again. I have to do this for her."

"Yes that's it." Ao said in a velvety voice. "Don't make this boring for me now."

"Yang, he's goading you." Blake protested.

"You've been a fun opponent." Ao soothed. "I want to keep this up until whoever wins out of our leaders comes and stops our fight."

"You know." Yang said. She had an intensity in her eyes Blake had never seen before. "I know you're playing me." A smirk crossed her face. "But you're right." Yang screamed out again as she charged him and punched him in the gut but he just stood there and took it.

"Dodge." Rubrum said but Yang took another hit and came back stronger.

"What?" Blake said.

"Dang it. I've been analyzing his attack pattern and every time he lands a hit he gains aura."

"How?"

"It must be his semblance."

"YANG!" Blake called out but it was too late. Yang was smacked into the air and falling in a dangerous way. Her aura shattered as she landed on Ao's weapon. Yang grunted in pain and a little spit up flew from her mouth. She just laid there on his weapon limp, breathing and moaning in pain but limp. Ao put his weapon on his shoulder and used it as leverage to launch her at Rubrum.

"Watch it." Yang said deliriously.

"You watch it." Rubrum shot back.

"Too little, too late." Ao said slyly. "Not only that but the aura I take isn't a temporary boost, it's a permanent one. And I also gain a wider aura pool with damage, though I can't use it for a couple of day. So with all your hits you've landed I'll be roughly 50% stronger by next week. Because that's how much aura I lost fighting you. But that doesn't include the aura I've gained from my hits. Right now I'm sitting at just over 74%"

"Dammit." Yang said punching the ground. Blood was pouring from her face as she failed to get up. She spits a tooth out and a string of blood with it as she tried and failed again. Ao made his way casually towards them but Blake got in front holding her weapon up.

"Are you serious? Your shaking and can barely stand. BUT if you think you can stop me go ahead and try." It was true. Blake was terrified. More so than she was against Adam. At least with Adam there was a part of her that knew he wouldn't kill her. A part of him that wanted her to watch. A part of her that believed she could convince him to stop. There was no such feeling here. A single back hand to the cheek knocked her on her ass on top of Yang. Ao raised his club to finish them off. Blake's mind went blank once again. Some say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. That didn't happen, there was only defening fear. And then the clash of metal on metal.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gals." A voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ao said.

"Rio Azul, captain of the Blue Beatle, sea huntsmen extraordinaire and wrecker of your shit. Because I have had a HELL of a day and I just want to kick back and relax on my mobile home."

 **AN: Rio's back. So there was a string of chapters that got cut so that this arc would have an even number and they all involved team JMMM. Reason is JMMM got played out when they fought SSSN last arc. So many references in this chapter from teamfourstar to RVB, there was a Naruto line that got cut so I can use it at the beginning of Chapter 50 when I get back to this fight because next time is Ruby vs. Akagi and because the chapter is done it will be released exactly 24 hours after this one (not that that has changed the release schedule as of late).**


	49. Ruby vs Akagi (seriously badass)

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So I'm actually writing this way ahead of time. As of writing this note I am about to post chapter 41. Usually I don't write chapters ahead of time. But with this being action and it being on my mind thanks to a conversation I had with kyrogue23 about songs for Akagi, I've decided to get started on it. Added note: Last chapter was a little wonky on the site. The review for it didn't show, it didn't show the update, not a lot of people saw it so just in case, last chapter was Blake, Yang and Rubrum vs. Ao. On the plus side this is going up several hours earlier thanks to that technicality.**

Chapter 49: Why won't you just fight?

Ruby stood on one side of the altar. Akagi on the other. Ruby's cape, and the cloth around Akagi's eyes blew gently in the wind. "Akagi, we don't have to do this."

"Shut up! We do have to do this. Until you die I can't truly exist."

"You don't have to think like that Akagi. You can come with us. You and your sister both. We will accept you for who you are."

"You'd except me for less than perfect."

"No one is perfect. We just have to try to better ourselves."

"Yet it's the people you defend that perpetrate all the evils of society."

"It isn't all good but there IS good. I can show you."

"Enough talk, Ruby Rose." Akagi grabbed her sheath and hilt. The blade began coming out of the sheath with a long, slow, hiss. "This isn't a fight. It's not a battle. It is a test. A test to see which one of us deserves to exist."

"I read your file and what Tobi has been teaching you is wrong." Ruby reached for Crescent Rose. "We can both exists. You don't have to kill me to gain acceptance. You're loved and that is all that matters. Your sister loves you. Your mother..."

"Don't you DARE bring my mother into this, Ruby Rose." Akagi said coldly. "How would you like it if I brought up your mother?"

"Akagi, your mother was killed…"

"I know. I was there." She grit her teeth. "I know Tobi orchestrated it."

"Then why fight for him?"

"You still don't get it. I can't fight against him. Not until I kill you. Not until I take your power and prove my existence. Only when I validate my existence can I protect Kurome."

"Does she know?"

"No… and I won't tell her until after I complete my objective."

"You don't have to fight me. We can leave this place together. You and Kurome can start over and we can fight Tobi and his boss together."

"Why won't you just fight?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Is it because you're scared? Argentware are supposed to be fearless. What gives you the right to wield such power and praise when you've done nothing to deserve it?"

"You're wrong!"

"Prove it." Akagi dashed forward instantly. Ruby barely had enough time to block. The force of the blow was tremendous. "Validate your existence." Akagi hit harder in that strike than anyone on team RWBY, except maybe a fully powered Yang. Ruby twirled her scythe around in defense at Akagi swung with blinding speed. It was all Ruby could do to keep up with her. Ruby wasn't fit for this sort of combat. Her weapon wasn't made for fighting people who used blades. She dashed back and forth to try to scoop Akagi up but she was too quick. Akagi disappeared leaving behind dead leaves. Ruby saw her just in time to dodge her attack as it stabbed the ground. She needed to get away.

She managed to dodge a slash attack and speed away. She began using her ranged attacks to try to capitalize on her opponents handy cap. She must be using sound and touch to keep track of her. Just like those Stunt Demon comics. She fired but Akagi blocked it. Ruby kept firing but kept her movements sporadic so that Akagi couldn't track her. It wasn't working and soon she would have to reload. She got an idea. She fired her last couple of shots regularly from the top of the pillars, running in one direction. She fueled her aura into her legs as she fired her last bullet. She blasted her way in the opposite direction at supersonic speeds, undoubtedly breaking the sound barrier. She flanked Akagi at this speed and pulled her scythe blade back so that it was more like a spear. She couldn't risk trying to scoop her up again. She stabbed Akagi at that speed and Akagi, though she moved to dodge, had just knocked the last bullet out of the air and didn't have time to block or evade. The blow caused Akagi to slam into the pillar, cracking it. She then began coughing as Ruby reloaded.

"Stop this. Please stop this pointless fighting." Ruby pleaded.

"Stop?" Akagi said picking herself off the ground. She took the wrapping on her head off and wrapped it around her bare arm. "I'm not even getting started." She opened her eyes. They were like Ruby's: but instead of white there was black, instead of black there was silver and instead of silver, there was red. Akagi disappeared into leaves and no sooner than she did, she swung at Ruby with a powerful overhead strike. Ruby managed to raise her scythe in defense but the sheer might of the swing. Caused the shaft to go down until Akagi's blade dug into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby's aura pulsed and everything went green for a bit. A stomp of her foot and plant life came to her aid. Akagi backed away and screamed out in anger as she sliced away all the foliage. Ruby was on the offensive now and spun Crescent Rose elaborately. Akagi took a chance and landed another strong hit, then another, then an ascending strike that knocked both weapons into the air. Akagi spun and kicked Ruby in the chest and charged her, easily dodging the foliage that rose to defend Ruby. Akagi curled her hand into a fist. But then her body hitched.

She gasped in pain as the color began peeling off her eyes. Ruby caught the punch and knocked Akagi with a haymaker. Akagi tumbled back and smacked hard against the pillar, but managed to grab her sword from of the ground as it did. Ruby picked up her scythe.

"You're better than I was led to believe Ruby Rose. Truly your existence was a worthy test of everything I've strived for." She put the small gun part of her sword to her temple. "That's all the energy I had and I still couldn't beat you. So what's the point?" The color was peeling off her eyes still. "See you in the next life." Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

"NO!" She ran at Akagi to stop her but she pulled the trigger. It's at this point that Ruby learned…what ten-thousand-year-old stone and moss tasted like. Akagi caught Ruby and slammed her through the pillar. Akagi's had dark black streaks stretching from her temple to her eyes, which were returning to their eerie color. Akagi then began mercilessly beating Ruby, who couldn't keep up in her stunned state.

"Stupid, petty, predictable," Akagi cursed as she attacked Ruby. "naïve, sentimental, foolish, hero worshipping, little girl." They were in the grass now, below the altar as Akagi delivered that last insult with a kick to the chin. Ruby knocked the sword away and tried following up with an overhand strike but missed. Followed up by her acrobatic kick in an attempt to stun Akagi. Akagi caught the kick and squeezed Ruby's ankle. Errors have been made. Now Ruby had tasted dirt more times than she cared to admit but she never remembered it being this painful. After about the fifth time whiplashing off the ground Ruby managed to call on her power to create a bed of leaves to cushion the blow but Akagi threw her into the altar. Ruby slashed the ground with her scythe to try to soften the impact and roots sprung from the earth towards Akagi. Akagi took it in stride and slashed all the plants away. "I've studied you, I know your moves before you do, I know how you think!" Ruby back flipped back onto the altar, narrowly dodging a slice that cut deep into the stone.

"Akagi, stop before I do anything I regret."

"The only thing you'll regret is holding back." Akagi said as she jumped back on the platform. She shot another round below her chin and more black strands went to her eyes, correcting the color. "Seconds out." She was slicing much more elaborately now. On the plus side her strikes weren't as unbearably strong. On the down side they were hard to keep track of.

"Not using lethal force isn't the same as holding back."

"It is if you're on the battle field."

"Did Tobi feed you that line?"

"So what if he did?"

"Can't you see he's poisoning your mind? He doesn't see you as a person. He sees you as a weapon."

"A weapon in the hands of a skilled warrior fulfills its purpose. So will I."

"That's it!" Ruby screamed. Her eyes went pure silver as she charged Akagi at top speed creating a vacuum cone. She hadn't done this since the food fight back at Beacon but this time it was going to be twice as strong, maybe more. She flew past Akagi, who tried keeping her footing. As Ruby stopped, the sonic wave busting one of the pillars, she did a 180 and flew in the other direction. Just like a car ride where the driver stops suddenly, but times a thousand. Akagi was uprooted and flying towards Ruby who tried swinging at her as she flew. Akagi managed to block the attack but smacked into a pillar leaving cracks in it. Ruby didn't stop though. She nearly smacked Akagi into the other pillar the same way but Akagi rooted herself and caught her breath.

"Third times the charm." She said firing a round into her forehead. Akagi waved her hand across her blade. The blade turned black from her twisting aura. What were those anyway. Some kind of steroid? A semblance-round? If so, whose? Akagi spun with a feint strike followed up by a leg sweep. Ruby kept her balance using her weapon and fired it to dash away. Akagi was all over her like white on rice, slashing furiously.

Ruby kept up her defenses letting her instincts guide her while she counted. Ruby slipped up and Akagi smacked Ruby's head into her own weapon. Ruby would like to say she hadn't tasted Crescent Rose before this but that would also be a lie. Akagi flipped over Ruby and slashed down Ruby's back. It hurt but Ruby's aura held as she attempted to counter Akagi's combo. But Akagi grabbed her by the throat and choke slammed her. She planted her foot firmly on Ruby's throat and prepared to stab down towards her forehead. Ruby could feel bits of black goo coming from Akagi's eyes hit her face. Akagi screamed out as she stabbed towards Ruby's face but she winced in pain and grunted and Ruby took the opportunity to punch Akagi's leg and roll out of the way. The blade embedded deep in the stone. Ruby quickly fired three shots at Akagi, who cartwheeled to dodge them. Ruby could see that the color was leaving her eyes yet again. 30 seconds it had taken thirty seconds for whatever it was to leave her body.

"Akagi, please! I can help you, just quit."

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT!?"

"Because I don't want to kill you."

"Well I'm going to kill you Ruby Rose." She struggled with the sword put fired a round into her wrist. "Perfect square four." Black streaks went up her sleeveless arm. She then pulled the blade out easily. Ruby acted fast. As Akagi removed the blade she sprinted forward and grabbed Akagi by the face, slamming her through a pillar. It was on again but this time Ruby wasn't holding back. She knew that so long as Akagi was under the effects of the semblance-round, she could take whatever Ruby could give her. Akagi only fought faster and stronger. Akagi used her semblance to disappear leaving behind dead leaves and Ruby felt a tug on her cape as Akagi pinned it to the ground. Akagi threw a punch but Ruby ducked under it only to be kicked in the chin. Ruby bit her tongue hard. It was at this point that, Ruby realized that she knew the taste of many things so add blood to that list.

Her aura was keeping up but it wouldn't for much longer and judging from Akagi's weapon she had four more in there. Ruby wasn't going to last that long. She needed to even the field. But before she could even register that thought, Akagi slammed her head into the hilt of her sword and kicked Ruby in the stomach as she removed her blade; thus freeing Ruby's cape, which now had a hole in it. Ruby back flipped onto the altar again to avoid another slash. But Akagi had predicted this and intercepted her, sending her into a pillar. The pillar collapsed and the slab it was holding up fell on Ruby. Ruby's entire body was aching. She wondered how much longer it would take. And for the first time in her life she thought about her friends, and how they would handle her death.

" _Maybe you'll be the hero to stop Salem and the Grimm and usher in a new era of peace. Maybe you'll succeed where your predecessors failed. But if I were to bet, I'd say you die broken and alone out in a field somewhere."_ Glas' voice rang in Ruby's head. " _You idolize her so much you want to be just like her. You see her as this big time hero when she was just another soldier like you… You will be forced to take a life and you will be on the frontlines of every conflict you can. Because you want to be like her. You want to be her. You want to be with her. And you don't care if it kills you so long as you don't have to suffer through another loss like that. You will sacrifice yourself to whatever cause asks you and you'll do it with a smile on your face because that is who you are_ … _But have you thought about what the others would think about you. I'll spell it out because you won't think like this on your own. Your father would shut down again. Yang would be destroyed, Blake would run from it and try to forget you. Weiss wouldn't have any friends, Jaune well he'd probably just off himself."_ SCREW ALL THAT!

Ruby burst with energy, turning the slab into dust. Akagi got in a defensive stance as Ruby called upon roots and vines to crush her. Akagi cut through them with ease as she ran along one of the roots heading right for Ruby. Akagi swung her sword downward on Ruby, who caught it with her hands.

"Such incredible power." Akagi said. "With this I will surely succeed in protecting those precious to me."

"I have people I need to protect as well!" Ruby through Akagi and sprinted forward with her scythe. She swung it horizontally and Akagi blocked it. But then Ruby switched hands and hit Akagi on the side with the shaft of her weapon.

"I know Ruby Rose. That is why this is a competition for our very existence. Only one of us is going to be able to protect our loved ones after today."

"SHUT UP!" Ruby slammed Akagi to the floor, shattering some of the altar. Akagi bounced back and rushed Ruby again connecting a few more hits, including a shallow cut on her leg. She then fired another round into her left leg.

"Final push five!" She cut Ruby along the cheek as Ruby tried keeping her distance and use the scythe's size to an advantage. Akagi managed to land another strike, cutting a deep gash into Ruby's cheek. But Ruby built all her strength into one shin kick. As Akagi dropped to her knee from the blow Ruby fired her weapon, point blank, on the hilt of the sword. "NO!" Akagi yelled as Ruby hit her across the throat with Crescent Rose. Akagi smacked against the wall. The three remaining rounds dropping to the ground. The first two shattered on impact. Akagi desperately grasped and caught the other one.

"Your advantage is gone Akagi."

"Why? Why won't you just die?" Akagi said. Black tears began falling down her face.

"You don't have to do this anymore. You lost, but you could be so much stronger. Come with me, we'll leave this place together."

"What was the point? Why? Why am I never good enough?"

"You are. You banged me up all on your own."

"I was never good enough. My mother died giving birth to a failure. Then Dr. Moon was killed because I wasn't born right. My mom was killed because I wasn't strong enough with her. And now if I can't do this I will die. And if I die there won't be anyone to protect Kurome. Without silver shot I can't see. Without my eyes I can't fight to the fullest. If I can't fight to the fullest why was I even born? Huh, Ruby Rose. You were born because your mother loved your father. So as long as you live up to their dreams you validate your existence. But me, I was born to be the ultimate warrior. I can't do that if I can't even kill you. So tell me Ruby Rose, what was the point?" She cradled the last bullet.

"It's not too late. You can still come back after everything you've done. We can help you. You don't have any choice over how you were born but you can find your own purpose. I will do everything I can to help you find it."

"You're right." Akagi said standing. "I cut you twice at the end. It might technically be Serious Six, but it should serve the purpose of Execution Eight." She held the bullet to her mouth.

"Don't do it." She swallowed the bullet and erupted into dark energy.

"But this feels like lucky number seven." She screamed in rage again as she disappeared. She reappeared with a rib cracking kick to Ruby's side. "Die!" She said over and over again with every blow whether it landed missed or was blocked. Ruby felt her face swell and her shoulder get dislocated.

"Stop this please!" Ruby started tearing up. She saw nothing but white. She felt a sharp stabbing pain hit her stomach as she blindly swung Crescent Rose. She could feel it connect to something with a satisfying crunch. Ruby felt a warm and wet sensation drip onto her chest and face. A sharp unbearable pain in her stomach all the way through her back. She could hear Akagi quivering. She hesitated but opened her eyes anyway. As she did, black goo was coughed on her face. She looked down and saw Akagi's sword embedded in her stomach all the way to the hilt. She looked at Akagi's face which now had black and clear tears. The black was draining from them, revealing naturally brilliant, ruby red eyes. A small trail of blood dripped from her mouth. Her eyes and expression were that of fear, no, horror. Ruby glanced down at her and saw why. Crescent rose was all the way in her chest. "Akagi?"

"I'm sorry Kurome." She said barely a whisper.

"Akagi?"

"I wasn't strong enough."

"Akagi!?"

"Your existence was more worthy than mine Ruby Rose." Her body went limp, falling on Ruby's.

"AKAGI!"

 **AN: Bet you didn't see that coming. Bet you didn't know that the only reason Akagi exists was so that I can have Ruby kill her. Bet you didn't know that all this was set up in chapter 14. Bet you didn't know I was going to call back to Ruby's meeting with Glas. Bet you didn't know that Ruby would do it. I am so satisfied with how this turned out. Longest chapter yet. Now it's going to be hard writing the battles with happier endings. Like next chapter. But as of writing this end note I'm about to post chapter 45. Review, follow, favorite, stay classy and remember; if you live your life to destroy something you will be destroyed. Hope I didn't make any of you cry.**


	50. And Rio finally shows up

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So those last two chapters have been pretty intense. This chapter is going to be more on the cooler side of things for the most part. With a couple bits at the end. Three more chapters left in this arc and next arc is going to be a little more all over the place. A lot of stuff got cut from this arc that is going to be dropped like a bomb next chapter. Just to give you a hint: The Vale part of the title may be dropped.**

Chapter 50: Where have you been?

Yang could barely move. She was beaten, broken, couldn't even stand. But she could see and hear just fine even if there was an incessant ringing in her ears, and a trail of blood in her eye. But Rio was standing in front of her, his blade holding back Ao's weapon trying to push doen on him but Rio wasn't budging.

"Where have you been?" Rubrum said.

"Oh you should have been there. There was an ancient temple, some monsters, a couple of clown, a beautiful princess." Rio joked.

"Rio." Rubrum snarled.

"Besides, everyone knows a hero arrives to the battle late to save the day."

"Do you have any idea what we've…"

"Rubrum." Rio said in a serious tone. "You've done well. You've come a long way since Beacon but I'm here now. And I'm going to win. Because you're the smartest on the team but brains will only take you so far. I'm the strongest on our team so together this guy shouldn't stand a chance."

"What makes you think you can do any better than the three of them?" Ao taunted.

"Easy, they're just kids. Barely completed their first year at Beacon. Me on the other hand," Rio pulsed with energy as he flung Ao's weapon out of the way. "I'm the greatest sea huntsman around." Both combatants disappeared as they began to fight. The two dashed in and out of Yang's vision at blinding speeds. The only sound was the clashing of metal and the only sight was their images at the point they would intersect. Yang's jaw dropped as she realized, Ao could have moved like this the entire time and she wouldn't have stood a chance. Blake put a hand on her shoulder and Yang could see her eyes moving back and forth rapidly.

"I'm having trouble keeping up too." Blake said. "They aren't as fast as Adam or August but they are more mobile; dashing in and out to intersect each other. They are still sizing each other up." The two came in sight and clashed blades in a long sequence, neither one giving ground anymore. Rio fought like Qrow when Qrow would use his sword. Whereas Ao swung more wildly like he was swatting a fly. Rio flipped around, sword still swing as he landed several hits against Ao. Ao returned the favor as he parried one of Rio's blows and landed a swing against Rio's head. Ao knocked Rio skyward and tried an air juggle, landing several hits. Yang then noticed a small stream of dark water coming from Rio's back. The water moved to create a platform for Rio as he reversed the fight and smacked Ao down with a crash.

"Aquakinesis huh…" Ao said but the stream hit him with tremendous force, knocking him back. Rio turned the stream into several long, needle-like constructs and sent them flying towards Ao. Ao blocked some of them but the others hit, one of them even tearing his robe. Ao chuckled. "Like a cool glass of water. That's what your aura tastes like."

"Of course it does." Rio responded. Rio and Ao kept taking swings at each other, both refusing to give ground despite how many hits they were taking. Ao stepped on Rio's sword, forcing it to the ground. Rio hit him with a heavy water stream as Ao smashed him across the chest. Rio smirked and instead of budging let the blow carry him off the cliff and onto the mast of the ship. Ao followed, sending moon beams that were intercepted by Rio's own moon beams. Ao's were much stronger requiring two of Rio's to counter one of Ao's. Ao smashed Rio down and the two disappeared beneath the cliff.

Yang and Blake limped their way to the cliff edge to watch as they heard numerous explosions, screams, and clashes. Both combatants were in the water, or rather on it. "Ao's a shark Faunas." Blake said. "He might not be able to breath underwater but he can swim really fast."

"He's swimming at 30 mph." Rubrum said. "And he's not showing any sign of slowing down."

"But Rio has the advantage right?" Yang said.

"Against any other opponent, Rio would have pulverized him the second he touched water. I can use my goggles to measure Rio's aura. I made them that way years ago. But you can tell by the slightly darker coloration of the water. One of those explosions earlier was Rio changing the density of the water. Anybody else would have been crushed but this Ao guy; it looks like he took the hit and is still coming."

"Rio can really do all that?" Blake said.

"It's actually the entire basis of his semblance. He changes water density to create it's forms and is able to move them." Ao smashed Rio against the cliff and jumped on the ship.

"If you care so much about this ship, I think I'll break it and be done with it." Ao said. Rio was gasping for breath.

"Rio's hurt." Rubrum said drawing his weapon. "His aura is in the yellow and he's exhausted from using his semblance to walk on water." Yang cocked her elbow back, she needed to create a distraction. "If you go down there you'll only get in the way." Rubrum said, grabbing Yang's hand.

"But you drew your weapon."

"I know what I'm doing." Rubrum's eyes squinted. "Come on Rio do it." He whispered. "Just like you did to August to beat him." Ao raised his sword to smash the ship and Rio threw his hand forward. Ao stopped and began coughing as his body froze up. Rubrum fired a lightning ball and hit Ao. Ao screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees but didn't go down. "Rio can even use his opponents sweat against them when he focuses. It freezes them up and I strike them with lightning. I shouldn't have to explain the rest."

"Go Rio!" Yang cheered.

"Oh man you are going to love what happens next. He almost did this on the way here, against the mobius." Rubrum said. Rio waved his arms in a circle as a massive water construct surround him. It took the form of the front half of a horse but with the legs of an arthropod.

"FIST OF THE HIPPOCAMPUS!" Rio shouted as the horse half charged Ao. Connecting the horse construct to Rio was a massive serpent body made out of water. The Horse hit Ao and Ao furiously swung at it but it swallowed him up and took off towards the sky. Rio continued thrusting his fist as the serpent body got longer and longer and Ao got further and further in the air. Until with one final thrust Rio threw the entire thing skyward, Ao and all, until it disappeared above the clouds.

Rubrum scrambled into his pouch and pulled out a net caster and fired it at Rio, catching him as before he fell face first in the water. Yang Rubrum and Blake pulled him back up the cliff together. "I saw three ships." Rio mumbled in a singsong voice. "Come sailing in, come sailing in. I saw three ships come sailing in on…" Rubrum nudged him with his foot causing Rio to jerk up suddenly. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Rio, what was that?"

"Fist of the Hippocampus." Rubrum said.

"Azul, family technique." Rio said. "I'm still not really good with it. Usually I would want to ride it, but without anyone in my family here to help me stabilize it; I can only use it as a one-shot projectile." Rio yawned. "So I think I'm going to stay here and watch the ship you guys get the others. Did you find Ozpin?"

"Boy do we have a story for you." Yang said. "But right now, I have to go get Ruby."

"Suit yourself." Rio said. "One more thing. Don't count this as a victory, I merely pushed him into the storm but I seriously doubt we've seen the last of him. I'm going to have to train to get stronger because even with your help, he had plenty of aura left when I launched him." Yang would have been shocked had she not felt his power first hand.

"Come on." Yang motioned towards Blake. The two set off back towards the alter. They swung by the hospital to get Jaune and trade him out for Blake, who wasn't going to last much longer. Nora and Ren were concerned about Yang's condition.

"Let us go get Ruby." Nora said. "You two look like crap. You should really rest."

"No. I'm fine." Yang said. "Blake isn't going to be able to walk much for a while but I can still go. I have to go. So are any of you coming with me?"

"Yes." Jaune said. "Nora, Ren, get Ozpin to the ship. Rubrum, you look after Blake."

"Sure thing." Rubrum said. As they left the hospital and made a run for the alter they ran into the rest of the group. Weiss was barely conscious and August was fighting with a broken arm. But there weren't many Grimm left and Sun was wrapping things up.

"August." Yang said. "We found Rio, ships safe and the island is secure."

"Good." August answered.

"Any word on Ruby?"

"There was a flashing green light a minute ago. Penny, Sun, you two are still in good condition. Go with them, the rest of us are going to make our way back to the hospital before going to the ship." So Penny, Sun, Yang and Jaune continued to the alter.

The alter was in sight but it was dead silent. That pit in Yang's heart returned as crippling dread consumed her body. Her heart was racing and tears threatened to drown her eyes as she climbed to the alter and saw them. The sun set behind the tree lines on it's descent into darkness. The whole world began growing darker. Ruby was standing limp, held up by a combination of her scythe and…the sword blade running her through and stuck in the stone.

"RUBY!" Yang called out but there wasn't an answer. Yang saw Akagi, limp against Ruby's body, with the scythe blade sticking out of her back. Yang threw Akagi's body to the ground and cradled her younger sisters body.

"Ruby." The others said in unison.

"She's breathing." Yang said softly. Tears ran from her eyes. "But it's weak." Yang took Ruby's cape and pulled the sword out of her sister. She wrapped the hood around the younger girls midsection as Jaune frantically applied first aid. Bandages, gauze, anything that he grabbed from the hospital. Penny took a needle and a thread and quickly, calmly, crudely stiched up the wounds.

"That'll stop the bleeding but she has internal injuries." Penny reported.

"Come on Ruby." Jaune cried out as his aura began glowing. "You can pull through; I know you can."

"Ruby," Yang said weakly. "I need you to wake up. "I need you to tell me everything is all right. I need you to sing Red Like Roses off key. I need to hear you cheer in victory. Remember when you were little, right after mom died. You didn't want daddy or uncle Qrow to read you a story. You wanted mom. You kept on screaming, 'I want mom' over and over again until dad left crying. But then you calmed down when I tucked you in. It was because they wouldn't do the silly voices like mom would. Remember how I would let you do some of those silly voices." Yang pressed Ruby's head into her breasts. "I need to hear the voice you used for the hunter when I would read 'The Hunter and the Goddess of Spring.' It would really make my day."

"Yang." Jaune said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away Jaune, unless you can help her!" She screamed at him, all she saw was red.

"She's stabilizing." Penny said. "But she's comatose. Her aura is beyond gone."

"It's just like at Beacon when she went unconscious." Jaune said.

"But that time she didn't…" Yang choked back tears. "she didn't…have a whole in her stomach. What if it was her chest?"

"Then there would be nothing we can do. But that isn't what happened. We need to get her real medical attention." Jaune said.

"Sage can reverse the damage if we get her to him fast enough." Sun said. "We should have plenty of time." Yang shook her head yes as she handed Ruby to Penny.

"You'd get her there the quickest." Yang said. "I can barely walk as it is. I need…I need a moment." And so Penny sprinted off with super human agility towards the hospital. Yang stood over the body of Akagi Tsuki. Akagi's eyes were still open. Funny, she has an uncanny resemblance to mom…Raven rather. Yang stared into those panicked red eyes. "Was it worth it?" She asked the lifeless body but didn't receive an answer. She grabbed Ruby's scythe and arranged the ruble to make a makeshift grave for the assassin.

"You know." Jaune said. "This is likely going to change her. Ruby I mean."

"Ruby's tough. She'll bare this pain on the outside and let it manifest in combat. But in her everyday life she'll act like her normal crazy self."

"But if it's an act is it a good thing?"

"Act like you have fun and you'll have some by accident. It's just like with her mother…maybe…I hope."

"I do to Yang." Jaune said as he started walking away. Yang stood there a minute longer and pondered the purpose of these events. Why was this Akagi so fixated on Ruby? Wasn't she supposed to be guarding Ozpin? There were still questions that needed to be answered. She knew someone who could answer it. Qrow, Ozpin, Raven, Glas, these Arbiters of Truth, they had the answers and Yang was going to find them. She doubted that this was the last assassin that would come for Ruby and Yang needed to be ready for whatever else may come their way.

 **AN: Hippocampus is a mythological creature that was half horse, half water serpent. They are also the first sub-boss in God of War 3 which was the inspiration of Rio's ultimate move. Next chapter is going to take place sometime later as a couple bombs are dropped on our heroes. Namely, Ruby wakes up to a world that is very different from how she left it at the beginning of this arc. The next two chapters are going to establish what a post Isle of Storms status quo is and how it will feed into the remaining arcs of this story. I also wanted to establish a bit of a motivator for Yang because she's going to be doing something in a latter arc that follows this final line of thought.**


	51. Ruby wakes up to war

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: Honestly I wasn't planning to write tonight because it's my sisters 21** **st** **. But she went home early and I decided I've got plenty on energy to crank out another chapter. Especially since this is all dialogue and not a lot of movement at all.**

Chapter 51: Why did she have to die?

"Dang it Ruby don't you die on me!" Blake said. Everything was dark but Ruby could still make out the voice of her friends.

"Come on Ruby I need you to stay with me." Jaune said.

"Come on Ruby, you're going to be okay." Penny said.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Nora said distressed.

"She'll be fine." Ren said assuredly.

"Let me try something." Rio said.

"What are you doing?" Weiss said.

"Doing my best to keep her blood circulating." Rio said.

"You can do that?" Sun said.

"No not really but it's worth a shot."

"Ruby." August said. "Don't tell me this is where your journey ends. You still have a lot of work to do."

"August why do you have to be such an ass hole?" Yang argued.

"Trying to comfort her won't work. You have to remind her of why she's fighting." Everything faded out after that. She dreamt of all the places she's been. She saw the white specter standing at the cliff again. She saw Pyrrha with an arrow in her chest. Torchwick riding a griffon. Penny in pieces dangling from a ceiling. Then she saw Akagi, her entire body covered in sharp black markings. Akagi kept on chanting 'why.' That was all Ruby could remember of her dream as she screamed in horror, waking up.

It was a strange place. The setting sun shined through the windows. The walls were completely white with no shade of any color. The bed was strange to her to. There was something starchy about it like it…she was in a hospital. She was in a hospital robe. It took her a minute to remember. She was fighting Akagi and then…tears built up in her eyes.

"Hey there kiddo." A gruff voice said. Ruby looked to her right and saw uncle Qrow sitting in a chair beside her. He had his fingers laced together under his chin studying her.

"Uncle Qrow?" She said weakly. She tried to get up.

"Don't move pipsqueak." Qrow said. "You got hit bad. Your body is still recovering."

"Where am I?" Ruby asked.

"In a hospital, safe."

"Is this the Isle of Storms?"

"No."

"How long was I out?"

"About a month now."

"What?"

"You need to calm down. You pushed your body past its limits and beyond. What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was this girl. I had to fight her, I tried to stop her, but I…but I…" tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's okay Rubes." Qrow put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did she have to die?" Qrow paused a moment before answering her question.

"Everyone dies."

"But why her? Why then? Why me?"

"I read through all the files recovered. She was created to destroy you. It was the only thing that she knew."

"But she had others."

"Those others were given to her as motivation. It's how the Black Knights work. It's how they've always worked. They tried to get your mothers DNA to make her but ended up with my sister's."

"We need to stop them."

"More than you know." Ruby looked out the window. The scenery was beautiful but strange. There were a pair of mountains nearby and clouds everywhere else.

"Uncle Qrow, where is everybody? Where are we?"

"We're in the Valean mountains on the border of Vacuo."

"Why are we here?" Ruby was getting upset. The mountains separating the two kingdoms were far away from the Isle of Storms, far away from anywhere Ruby had been. Why bring her all the way out here?

"Ruby, I need you to calm down."

"Where are my friends?"

"Yang, Weiss and Blake are in town. You'll see them in a little while but…a lot has happened since you left Mistral."

"Start from the beginning. Did you know I was the Spring Maiden?" Qrow paused a moment.

"Yes, but not until long after your mother died. Raven, my sister, told me. Your mom died helping them on a mission and somehow Ravens boss knew she was a maiden and used Raven's connection with her to extort her into helping them screw over Salem."

"So Salem had my mother killed."

"I honestly don't know. Raven says that another party got involved after the mission was a success and that's how she died."

"So what happened while we were away?"

"I'm going to need you to hear me out. Several councilmen were assassinated on route to their homes."

"What?"

"I said hear me out. Your friends did their best to patch you up on the island but didn't have the skills or resources to last long. But it looks like someone on the arbiters has been looking out for you."

"Raven?"

"No, someone name Kraken. I don't know anything about her except green hair and short. She saved your life. But that's not the end. That Rubrum kid is a genius. He turned their command tower into a giant CCT."

"Wait that means…" Qrow whipped out his scroll and showed that it was on-line.

"Every dirty little secret they could find on that island got broadcasted to every TV, radio, scroll and billboard in remnant. But it wasn't enough. We know who the enemies are now. But the involvement of Atlesian Colonel Vanilla Sly, a Mistral gun runner, a Vacuan mercenary, an Atlesian psychologist, several councilman and more than a few huntsmen, nobody trusts each other. Ruby, war has broken out in the kingdoms."

"What?"

"The kingdoms aren't fighting themselves, all the involved have been executed or imprisoned by the people depending on the kingdom. The whole chain of command has been shattered. The kingdoms refuse to cooperate and fight Salem and her forces as one. It's everyman for himself." Qrow took a swig of his flask.

"That's terrible."

"Vale is barely standing as is, Mistral is barely better off, Atlas has received the most scrutiny, and Vacuo is too sparsely populated to mount any kind of offense."

"What about the huntsmen?"

"The huntsmen, upon graduating, renounce their ties to any one kingdom. The headmasters are different, as government employees they have to stay in the confines of their kingdom. Some have gone to a kingdom to lead the militia forces there. The others have been split into five groups." Qrow pulled out some papers. "Sign this, renounce your citizenship and you'll become a…" Ruby ripped it out of his hand, took his pen and signed. "I knew you wouldn't hesitate but dang. Welcome to the Red Knights led by yours truly. The others are White, Gold, Green and Blue. They've been deployed throughout Remnant, where needed but all of them will be traveling around."

"I can't believe it. When I imagined becoming a huntress I never knew it would be like this."

"Everybody has signed these forms. JNPR went to Atlas, with the White Knights, SSSN went to Vacuo with the Gold Knights, ARRN split up to everyone except the Red Knights."

"And team RWBY is here, we're all Red Knights?"

"Yep but don't get too comfortable. You four have a long way to go which is why we are here. It's time to go to war. It's time we finish your training. These next few weeks are going to be purely defensive against our enemies while everyone gets back on their feet. Because when all five legions are ready, we're going back. We're going back home. We're going to Vale. We're clearing out Beacon."

 **AN: More particulars of what's going on next chapter. And then it will be the start of the next arc. The next arc is going to be all over the place, we are going to start at the beginning of the final battle at Beacon and then the remainder of the arc will be a "how did we get here" deal (watch Fight Club). Next chapter is going to be weird though. Mostly because a character gets introduced that always makes things weird.**


	52. Ozpin and Salem had a thing

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: So this is the last chapter of this arc. I'm taking a few days off from writing this so that I can do three more chapters in my other fic which I have been neglecting for too long. The reason being, this story is going to be much longer than the Old Huntsmen (It's already longer than any plans I have for the other). And because this fic got so much more popuar I want all the big twists and turns to appear in here first before my other story. But I need to knock out three more chapters because some of the players in that story are going to get name dropped hard in these next two arcs.**

Chapter 52: Do you think your kids can win a war?

Ozpin sat at his new desk and stared at the screen. In all his years he never thought he'd see the day men refused to work together despite having a common enemy. Finding a common enemy is what ended The Great War. When the maidens and heroes of all the kingdoms united to stop a common monstrous threat that equally threatened everyone. The Faunas War ended when both sides realized they were being played by a rogue Atlesian commander who sought to use the war to gain more power. But this was different. Nobody trusted each other's motives. But at least back then they trusted their enemies' strength.

Ozpin was free from Isle of Storms but he still felt like he was imprisoned. He was never technically relieved of his position as headmaster. So he was still at the beck and call of the people in charge. And they deemed him irresponsible for not warning of this threat. A threat he knew was coming for decades yet despite all he did to stop it, he had nothing to show for it but failure. But his reputation, and the good will of governor Torres, did make him the perfect leader to take charge of Vale's militia. Thankfully Torres was able to successfully send his report to all the kingdoms before meeting his demise. Tethys had safe guarded him all the way across the kingdoms but the moment he stepped foot in his house he was assassinated. The assassin was sloppy and it was clear to all that he was killed because of his favorable reports on the situation. That mixed with the new CCT going online and Mr. Snappes spilling every secret that he had found from the defunct facility, led to the situation they were currently in. A situation that could have been worse.

Ozpin wasn't allowed direct contact with any of the huntsmen companies. But the Arbiter, Beowulf, kept him informed enough. Glynda was in command of the Green Knights and stationed here in Vale. Ironwood, as both headmaster and general, was called back to Atlas; but not before reporting that most of his men had "gone missing." It was a bold faced lie but there was nothing his superiors could do about it. Vale was grateful for the boost in their own milia.

Felix and April were back in their kingdoms as well. It was for the best. As it stood, the only capital with adequate defenses was atlas, and they were perhaps the most hated by the other kingdoms. There was also talks of dissention within their ranks. The majority of huntsmen who graduated there were also full military personnel. They were in a prime condition to take over the entire world should the others not have much luck in defending their borders. But that didn't seem to be the case. There was dissention of the highest degree within the Atlesian Specialists. Winter Schnee was no stranger to rebellion, having been born at a time of great change in Mantle, and rebelling against her father's wishes for her to become a shrewd business man like himself. Now she had renounced her rank and encouraged hundreds, if not thousands of others, to set up camp in the ancient fortress of Crete on the Minoan peninsula. The fortress hadn't been used for that purpose since The Great War. And for the last 60 years has been a combat school. She took the entire standing student body of Atlas with her when she did so, and refused to take anyone's orders but her own as the leader of the White Knights. There wasn't a lot of trust on those words. Her position as Ironwood's right hand led many to believe that Ironwood was using her for his own gain. Ozpin believed it, not the "his own gain" part but seeing as how he cannibalized his own army to give Vale a fighting chance, ordering Winter to lead the White Knights was just the kind of thing he'd pull.

The Blue Knights were being led by Tethys Azul and were stationed in Haven. They effectively made up the Huntsmen navy. The Gold Knights were station in Vacuo and being led by a young man named Suna Gull. Ozpin recognized him He had won the Vytle festival tournament just a few years back. He beat Beacon's own Rio Azul in the final match. It was a good fight, both men thrived from topographical advantages but in the final match neither of them had it. Considering where both these men were placed, they would have the biggest topographical advantages imaginable. That led to the Red Knights. Led by Qrow Branwen and stationed on the border. They would see the most travel of any of the companies. Ozpin only hoped that he had put his faith in the right people this time.

He rubbed his temples as he looked through the logistics of his own Valean Militia. When he looked up he saw a boy wearing a gas mask. He wore a black leather jacket underneath a white vest. His pants were torn and stitched up. Greasy Red hair fell in several strands across his masked face. A loud sound of the boys breathing rang in his head. Ozpin recognized the teen, but it was impossible. He'd be in his mid-sixties by now. The breathing got louder and louder.

"What do you want Mantis?" Ozpin said trying to yell over the sound of breathing. A red sphere appeared on his chest, pulsing with fiery power. It expanded until it engulfed the entire room. Ozpin found himself standing in an all too familiar place. The red and blue lighting of the massive crystal formation covered the land in a radiant light. The moon, shattered loomed over the skyline. In the distance were the ruins of the lost civilization. The kingdom that was wiped out at the beginning of the war. And standing on the cliff side was the object of his turmoil. White hair tied in elaborate knots. Cape bearing the symbol of truth.

"How long has it been?" The woman said. "How long has it been since we stood on this cliff side together."

"We've done no such thing Salem. Not in this life time at least."

"Oh Ozpin." Salem said turning. Her eyes fiery and a cruel smile crossing her face. "Don't be like that."

"How am I here? What do you want?"

"Mantis linked our minds. I am here but you are still safe in your new prison." Salem walked over to him with a sway of her hips. "It really has been too long since we've spoken face to face. I wanted to look into your eyes one last time before this war starts."

"Phone calls no longer sufficing?"

"How can a phone call ever compare with seeing the real thing. Even if you are just an image in my mind." She traced her fingers over his shoulder, tracing his visage. "Oh how I wish I could feel you again."

"You can still stop this you know. Even after all that you've done you can quit now."

"NO!" Her eyes burned in anger as the markings across her face wiggled in fury. "I've come too far to stop now. Even if I did believe you."

"This will only end badly."

"For you. But I don't want to talk about war right now. I know neither of us are exactly in a position to gloat. Not if we want to stay ahead."

"Then why call me here?"

"I missed you." She traced his face. "Remember all those life-times ago when we would run through the fields here? How we would laugh and play? Then as we got older we would spend hours on end staring up at the moon and contemplate what happened to it? We were young and in love and nothing would take that away. We knew everything about each other. We saw everything we had to offer and so much more."

"The only thing I remember was it not being enough for you. How you were consumed with your own conquest to achieve all powers."

"YOU betrayed me! I was so close to achieving that power and saving everything we cared about. I did it because I wanted to be with you forever."

"You tried to kill the maidens, and take their power."

"It would have worked!"

"Those women helped raise us. They trusted us. They trusted you."

"And you made sure I could never hold that power again. You and the one who made you who you are."

"I have lived many life times since then."

"But you are all the same. Just like me and my predecessors. We are made for each other and until one of us destroys the other, or you just accept you were wrong; I can't find peace."

"You are still consumed with that same desire. Is that why you treat that Cinder like your daughter? To make up for your inability to ever become a maiden again."

"You made me like this. I have lived hundreds of life times with these memories, do you have any idea what that has been like? Can't you see what it's done to me?"

"I'm in the same position as you but I have maintained my sanity."

"But you were made for it." Salem's voice was laced with more disgust than anger. "That old fool made you the specter of the maidens. And you in turned made me your eternal enemy when you decided to maintain the status quo instead of continuing to evolve."

"I have made many mistakes. But stopping you isn't one of them. I'll stop you again just like I always do."

"Do you think your kids can win a war?"

"They will have to. My guardian is strong and getting stronger. I believe just as I am the wizard and you are the witch, she is the reincarnation of The Rose."

"The spring maiden's argentware daughter? You thought the same about her last two predecessors if I remember correctly. Look where it got them."

"They won their wars before passing. I have faith that she will do the same."

"And I have faith that the reincarnation of Fall will lay waste to her."

"Cinder is more of another you, than she is the new maiden of fall."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"We'll see."

"I grow tired of this talk of war." Salem traced a finger over his chest but neither could actually feel a thing. "I know it won't have any physical feeling but, as the first and last man I will ever love, you deserve one last kiss." Salem put her lips to his but as both were barely a step up from holograms, neither really felt anything. Salem backed away.

"You can't win this." Ozpin said. "Avarice has agreed to aid us. His Arbiters are aiding the huntsmen. Avarice himself is defending our new CCT."

"Avarice, despite all his claims of evolving beyond his origins, is still a creature of habit. Offer something he wants and he'll betray all who stand beside him to achieve it. What will you do if that…" Everything went silent as a hole burned in Salem's head. The whole image started burning away then shattered. The sound of breaking glass behind Ozpin and he was back in the office. Beowulf stood in front of him, rifle drawn and pointed at the window. He cocked the rifle back and holstered it.

"Hopper huh?" He said. "Guess we know who the Arbiter traitor is now."

"Mantis is an Arbiter?"

"Was. Avarice isn't going to be happy about this."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, he was sitting on the roof but ran off when I shot at him. So what did he say?"

"He, didn't say anything. He merely brokered a conversation between me and Salem."

"He does stuff like that sometimes." Beowulf stared out the broken window.

"If I may ask you something, where do we really stand, Avarice and I?"

"Avarice doesn't like you so I'm not inclined to like you either." Beowulf scratched his wolf ears. "But he REALLY hates Salem."

"Can we count on him?"

"As much as anybody ever could." Ozpin sighed in relief. Salem was a handful as is, Ozpin did not wish to add Avarice to his list of enemies.

"When can I expect to see him."

"Probably never. He wants to stay out of this war for as long as possible. We Arbiters are an extention of his will, thought and desire. But Avarice isn't one for public appearances."

"That makes sense."

"Careful Wizard. Salem is an immediate threat. But when all is said and done, Avarice will make sure you don't seize the power left in her wake."

"Let's focus on the task at hand before we talk about the future."

"Good, now how about we get something to eat. This noodle place down the street is amazing."

 **AN: So much set up in this. What do you think of my take on Ozpin and Salem's history? I'm excited for these remaining three arcs. I wish there were more Salem centered fics. I really like the theory that her and Ozpin were maybe lovers. I already explained how this arc is going to be structured so until then, review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	53. Cold Open, Creation Story

RWBYond

 **AN: I'm back. New arc, new description, new chapter. STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen has two more chapters and a story picture. I will make at least two more chapters there before this arc is done. Just a refresher, Remnant is at war. The Huntsmen are divided into five groups going around the kingdoms. And this chapter actually takes place at towards the end of the arc when the final battle starts. Also, from now on RWBY are wearing their alternative outfits from volume 2.**

Chapter 53: What do you know about Grimm?

How long had it been since Ruby stood on this cliff? Two years give or take. Has it really been that long? Two years since the Vytal festival. Two years since Pyrrha died. Two years since the world began its rapid plummet into hell. But they were back. This was it. If they won here it would show that the huntsmen still stood strong. If team RWBY succeeded in their part, the war could very well end. She was here. Salem was here, in the vault beneath Beacon. The Arbiters had found her. Not that she was hiding. Ruby pushed forward knowing full well that Salem was expecting them. Salem was expecting her.

Team RWBY carved a path through the wall of Grimm. It took great restraint for Ruby to run at a pace that her friends could keep up with. Her hood was up to keep from being distracted by the Grimm around her. Her slayer outfit matched her more developed form than her old outfit, which was tattered and unpresentable thanks to uncle Qrow's training. The distinctive sound of Beowulf's sniper rifle fired behind them. A griffon swooped down only to be eradicated by a heart shaped grenade. Nevermores dropped from the sky as August circled around, Coco aimed her gating purse towards the air, Glynda created storms above the tower, and a massive green energy beam cut a giant chiropter in half. Raby swung her scythe, bisecting a trio of beowolves in one swing. Yang punched an ursa into a group of creeps killing all of them. A boarbatusk spun towards Ruby and she flipped it up into Weiss' waiting rapier. Neptune's gun fired, killing more beowolves that attempted to flank them. Scarlet's pistol fired to kill an ursa that didn't take a hint when Blake cut its arms off. Ruby saw the distinctive yellow aura of Jaune's moon bem hit a golioth's leg, forcing it down as Ren and Natalie gouged out its eyes. A yeti attempted to lunge at Ruby, who ducked as the ape-like Grimm was knocked into a pillar, where Sun swiftly dealt with it. Blake's naked ears twitched as a nemian dropped on her, but she substituted a clone armed with a Weiss-semblance round. Weiss launched the feline into the air as Blake bisected its soft under belly. Ruby glanced however briefly at the degrading statue of the school's founders: Arthur Arc and Acacia Glens, her predecessor and great-grandmother. The door to Beacon tower was blocked, but a punch from Yang cleared it out. There were several striders waiting for them, but before they had to engage, teams CFVY and CRDL intercepted the bipedal Grimm.

Yang cleared the rubble on the elevator as the four girls dropped down the shaft. Ruby used Crescent Rose to slow her descent. Weiss used her glyphs. Blake swung down using her weapon's pistol form. Yang simply used her mechanical arm to slide down the metal rope that used to hold the elevator. When they got to the vault, it was swarming with creeps and beowolves. Ruby looked right to left as her team joined her. This place was very old, older than the school itself. If Ruby had to guess, this place dated somewhere around the same time as the ruins of the Emerald Forest. So this place isn't necessarily underneath Beacon, as much as Beacon was built on top of it. But more importantly, a place like this, was teeming with life, and that thought brought a wicked grin to Ruby's face. Light flashed from her eyes as plant life smashed through the aged stone and slaughtered a large portion of the Grimm. The remaining Grimm flinched allowing Blake and Yang to start moving through them. Weiss summoned her armored knight in all its glory for a single swing, killing a king taijit and a group of creeps. Ruby then moved quickly through the grimm, scooping them up for her teammates to smack down or finishing one's that they set up. At the end two beowolf alphas started running towards a closed door, Ruby shot one of their legs off. As the alpha clawed its way away in fear, Ruby basked in the power she had over these monsters. They feared her and fear could be a powerful ally against the mindless, but even stronger against the mindful. These alphas were undoubtedly smart enough to know the danger they were in. That knowledge brought a smile to Ruby's face. It felt so good to kill these monsters instead of being forced to fight humans and Faunas. People who had families, spouses, children, parents, friends, brothers…sisters. Ruby hated it when she had to fight them but this was not one of those battles.

She leisurely walked up to the cowering alpha before stomping on its back as it howled in pain. Ruby wound up her body and with one clean swing, cut the alpha in half. The other one was clawing at the door frantically. Ruby kicked it as hard as she could, knocking the door off its hinges. The alpha was on its back as Ruby continued her leisurely pace on top of it. The alpha took a swing at her but in the blink of an eye, Ruby sliced the hand off. She then shoved the barrel of her weapon's gun mode into the monster's mouth and pulled the trigger. The alpha's head was gone and its body slowly decomposed. A slow clap broke her concentration.

"Well done Ruby Rose." A sickly sweet voice chided. Ruby looked up to see two woman standing on a type of throne. One of them she recognized the other simply matched the description she was given. Salem and Cinder were both there. Salem slowly made her way down the steps of the throne. "I must congratulate you Ms. Rose." Salem said. "You have gotten quite strong." Cinder smiled and began charging her but Salem stopped her. "Now, now Cinder, I'll let you have your fun in a little bit. But right now I wish to talk to the famous reaper of the red knights."

"Very well." Cinder said in an uncharacteristic tone of subordination. "You won't be getting away this time my little Rose. Kraken can't save you now."

"I don't need her help anymore." Ruby said charging Salem. Her friends behind her called for her to stop. A wave of flames went past her head. Salem caught her scythe in between her fingers.

"Such a remarkable weapon." Salem complimented. "I'd expect nothing less from Qrow's star pupil." Ruby fired, hitting Salem square in the head to no avail. Ruby kept swing but no matter what she did Salem wouldn't budge.

"RUBY!" Yang called out. Ruby looked back and saw Cinder pinning her to a wall.

"Quiet you fool." Cinder said.

"We don't want to fight just yet. We merely want to talk." Salem said.

"Talk is cheap." Blake said.

"But listening is priceless." Salem retorted. "I love the cat ears by the way. The look suits you better than the bow but I see you've taken to using the bow as a headband."

"Adam told us the bow means more to you than just protection." Cinder said.

"What do you want." Ruby said.

"What do you know about Grimm?"

"More than you think, less than you know." Weiss answered.

"Whatever that means." Yang said.

"I mean the origins of the Grimm." Salem said. "What I'm about to tell you is merely one interpretation of illegible writing of a long dead language collected over the course of a thousand years. The only one who knows the Truth Behind the Truth is Avarice, and either he's not cooperating or he knows far less than he would have you believe."

"What does he have to do with this?" Yang said.

"Less than you think, more than you know." Salem said with a smirk. "Hundreds of thousands of years ago a man discovered that all living things have a soul and that soul was palpable and measureable. Somehow he unlocked his own soul and with it gained all the powers of creation. He had the perfect body: strong, ageless and indestructible. He had the perfect mind: vast, complex and omniscient. He had the perfect soul: powerful, omnipotent and all-encompassing. He used his soul and mind to create dust. And mankind that came after him worshipped him like a god. But they grew stagnate. The Primordial as he came to be known, saw this stagnation and sought to give mankind an enemy. He believed that the mind and soul were more important than the body. He also believed that every soul, including his, had darkness and only by conquering this darkness could mankind progress. But first they must become aware that there is darkness. So the Primordial, shed his body, and with it part of his mind. The body took a monstrous form, one with a mind. Man-kind could not hope to defeat it. So the Primordial gave his mind and soul to his son. His son had a soul that surpassed that of his fathers and was known simply as Wizard. Wizard battled the first Grimm, inadvertently creating the Black Gates, which took the battle to the moon. The battle waged for years, shattering the moon before the Wizard defeated this Grimm, which in ancient Atlesian culture became known as Hecatonchires. But he failed to seal all of its essence which continued to expand as man's darkness: fear, hatred, envy, etcetera, all expanded. Thus creating the Grimm as we know them today. The wizard went on to lose faith in humanity as they continued to succumb to the darkness. Without his ageless body, the Primordial died, leaving the Wizard to live alone. He eventually split his power, the same power that his father used to create dust, into the four maidens. One day he too found an heir. A young boy who he would give his mind to, along with what power he had left. This boy was the first Ozpin, and he had a wife, the first Salem. Since then, just as the maiden powers are passed, so to are the roles of Ozpin and Salem."

"Why tell us all this?" Ruby said.

"So that you understand. Even though it was stagnating, humanity did have peace when the Primordial ruled."

"So that's your goal." Yang said.

"Yes and I'm so close to."

"I feel like you left some stuff out." Blake said.

"Well the nature of mine and Ozpin's position wasn't relevant to this story." Salem said with a smile. "So tell me, who is in the wrong now."

Ruby contemplated for a moment. All this time in the war, she had been struggling with whether they were right to defend the old ways of doing things. If Salem was telling the truth, then she very well could bring peace but at what cost. "No, trying to fix these problems will only make things worse." Ruby said quietly. "You aren't the Primordial, even if he did exist. You couldn't possibly control it." Ruby said.

"Why you…"

"That's why I stopped you." A voice said in the distance. A wave of green energy pulsed through the room extinguishing the flames. Ozpin walked in, cane in hand, ready for battle. "You gamble to raise the Hecatonchires from its remains. You gamble to throw all these lives in ruin just for the chance to achieve all that power. We won't let you."

"Welcome home sweety." Salem said with a smile. "Oh how I missed you. Don't worry I've kept our home nice and tidy while you were away." Salem held her arms out as if expecting a hug. "Seeing you face has certainly made the trip worth it… Cinder take your team and deal with the huntresses."

"With pleasure." Cinder said. She charged Ruby and threw her into the main room of the vault. Mercury Emerald and Neo joined her side as they began battling RWBY once again. As the fires raged and the sounds of battle echoed through the ancient catacomb. Ruby and her allies thought about the events that got them this far.

 **AN: Such a cliff hanger and we won't be back here until chapter 72. But we won't see the Cinder vs. Ruby fight until 74. Don't worry there will be more fights with these guys before that. This is a pretty risky move I know so just roll with me here. I'll put a link back to this chapter when the main story catches back up so just enjoy. Please leave a review and follow/favorite this story and as always, stay classy.**


	54. War Explained

RWBYond Vale

 **AN: These next 3 chapters make up kind of a mini arc involving the Red Knights. This chapter in particular is just setting it up. So these chapters may be on the shorter side. In my original outline the war was actually going to be skimmed over through a series of one-shots. Only a few of those original one-shots made the cut as I developed the more detailed and focused outline I'm using now.**

Chapter 54: How do we fight a war?

It had been several months since the Isle of Storms and life with the Red Knights hadn't been easy. There were a lot of different enemies out there and though the huntsmen legions were dedicated to fighting the ever growing amounts of Grimm; skirmishes with the White Fang and Black Knights weren't uncommon. Weiss never imagined her line of work could be exhausting. But Qrow had deemed it necessary to push the team to their limits. Whenever they didn't have a mission they were training. Weiss tried her best to persevere, and she had come a long way in a short amount of time. She was now able to summon the upper half of the armored suit at will and maintain it for over a minute. Blake was able to generate several clones at once and even use her semblance to help others. Yang was quickly becoming a force of nature. And Ruby…well she was well beyond that. Weiss took a seat by Blake for her break and watched Ruby and Qrow train at a speed the untrained eye could never hope to follow.

"There is a difference in fighting men and beasts." Qrow said as he dodged a flurry of attacks from Ruby. "Grimm don't have aura for they lack a soul. Instead they rely on tough hides, dense muscle and thick bones. The older or larger a Grimm the stronger they are. You can take blows with your aura but that should only be used to keep human error from being the death of you." Qrow landed a blow on Ruby's side but Ruby used it as a chance to land a kick to Qrow's shin. "Grimm do not hesitate, they don't get exhausted. But a soldier, even a highly trained one can only go strong for a few minutes. A Grimm will go until its dead." Ruby dodged a massive strike and proceeded to fire her weapon only for it to be dodged. "The trick is to not get overwhelmed. Keep the Grimm in front of you. Don't be afraid to fall back to a more defensive strategy if your aura has taken a hit. Even you, as a maiden have your limits." Ruby dashed forward with incredible speed, striking Qrow head on. Qrow wheeled back as the blow knocked him into a tree. Weiss could see that Qrow was a lot better at dodging but Ruby's incredible aura made her a tough opponent for anyone. "Lastly if the Grimm is bigger than you, stay away from its mouth. All the aura in the world won't help you get out of a Grimm's stomach."

"I already know all this." Ruby complained. "You drilled it into my head all my life."

"But do you know who wrote it?" Qrow said. "It was a little more articulate than how I put it but the point is still the same."

"Who?"

"It was one of Beacon's founder, Arthur Arc, the original combat instructor. It is from his book "The Art of the Hunt." But it was adapted from a speech he was given beforehand."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said lowering her weapon and taking a seat as if she were back at school.

"Arthur Arc, as you should know from Oobleck's history class, was a general in Vale during the last days of the war. He helped unite the strongest fighters in the world to fight the ever growing threat of the Grimm, effectively uniting the kingdoms. But when he started on the path, he was accustomed to fighting men and didn't know the first thing about fighting monsters."

"Really?" Ruby said in childlike wonder.

"It was your great-grandfather, the Argentware Raymond Rose, who instructed him on the basic tenants of fighting Grimm." Ruby's mouth dropped as she made a similar sound to when she sees a new weapon. "The Argentware have always been the premiere Grimm slayers on Remnant."

"Well then, I'm going to have to try living up to that." Ruby said dutifully.

"Uncle Qrow," Yang said. "How do you know all this?"

"For starters, my grandfather is often cited as another founder, just as Raymond Rose is. They were among the first teachers, but they aren't technically founders because they didn't do any of the legal work to get the school approved."

"But Raymond Rose founded Signal." Yang said.

"That he did. But that was closer to the end of his life. Sadly, it was a relatively short one. He died when your grandmother was about your age." He pointed to Ruby. "Died during the fall of Mountain Glenn."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"Well of course he does." A voice said behind them. It was Raven. "Branwens have been the holders of knowledge for a very long time.

"What do you want?" Qrow said.

"What, are you asking me why I would visit my family?" Raven said in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm asking why YOU would want to see your family."

"Well, you got me there." Raven tossed some papers to Weiss and Blake. "This isn't just a hunt it's a war. And wars are fought differently. You know how to fight a monster but…"

"How do we fight a war?" Yang finished.

"Fruit of my womb that one." Raven said removing her mask. "Those papers are a detailed research thesis made by one Necros Faust."

"One of our targets?" Blake said. Weiss knew of Necros Faust due to the files they found at the Isle of Storms. He was a gun runner and creator of semblance rounds.

"Precisely." Raven said. "Know your enemy, that is fundamental in any conflict. Unlike the Grimm though, man is smart, conniving, and oftentimes unpredictable." Raven said. "But unlike Grimm, they can be found and snuffed out for good. An army needs to be armed, that's one thing the Grimm never have to worry about. And I happen to know about a supply trade going on just west of here."

"Faust?" Weiss said.

"I don't think so. It's between the Black Knights and White Fang. If we steal it, it could go a long way to helping our cause."

"So then why the paper work."

"Well, everyone outside Atlas is woefully under equipped. Those files will allow you to take the edge, creating semblance rounds for the huntsmen to use." Weiss quickly scanned the paper. How to determine compatible dust types. Break downs on synthetic dust types. How to bind it with human DNA. It was all here.

"So why give them the paper?" Yang said.

"Because Ms. Schnee and Blake are the only two in your little group that could maybe make heads or tails of the writing." It was pretty complex stuff but Weiss understood what it was saying. She had grown up around the stuff all her life. Therefore, she was probably one of only a dozen huntresses that actually understood the terminology. Blake wouldn't but she was already familiar with the concept thanks to the special dust clip on Gambol Shroud that Weiss made her.

"So you coming with us?" Yang said.

"Pssh, no." Raven said. "I have business in Atlas to take care of. But this is my associate." A man in a wolf mask dropped from the tree.

"The names Beowulf. And I'll be leading this little mission." Yang snarled in rage.

"Now, now don't get upset because I'm leaving. I'll be back to continue your Black Gate training." Raven left with a flick of her wrist, putting her mask back on, and jumping through the portal. Raven and Qrow had taken Yang and Ruby on several camping trips where they would come back sick, with their clothes tattered and torn. Their normal outfits were little more than ribbons after one particularly violent trip. Weiss and Blake both worried about their partners but Qrow assured them that it's an old Branwen training method and the same happened to them when they were still at Beacon. Weiss tried to ask Ruby what this training was and she could only describe it as 'being fired into a black hole and coming out the other side, fighting shadows all along the way.' Yang described it as being on a three-day caffeine binge where you do nothing but run and lift weights until you collapse. Weiss and Blake had both offered to do this training but apparently it requires an incredible amount of aura to survive. Something both Weiss and Blake were lacking compared to their teammates.

"So your team RWBY." Beowulf said plainly. "You know cats and dogs are natural enemies." Blake had stopped wearing the bow when the war started. Said that there was no more point in it. "Get your rest. We leave in a few hours."

 **AN: Simple chapter I know. I kind of got a headache right now so I probably did bad on grammar. Next two chapters will have some surprises in it and then we'll be going around the horn to the other groups. Be sure to leave a review, follow and favorite.**


	55. Felix vs Adam while Blake watches

RWBYond

 **AN: This chapter might be kind of a mess. This is another chapter that was originally conceived as a one-shot that I'm trying to get into this story. I think the character aspect of this chapter is really important.**

Chapter 55: What does it mean to be Faunas?

Blake did not like that sickly feeling she got when she went through a Black Gate. But it was the quickest way to their destination. Beowulf had dropped them on the edge of the cliff overlooking an abandoned town. Blake's bow-less ears burned in pain as she crossed the threshold. This was the first time she regretted not wearing the bow since she stopped wearing it. There was just no point in it anymore. Everyone knew who she was, and what she had done.

"Desperado." Beowulf said. "It used to be a nice little town before the Faunas war tore it to shreds. That's where the deal is going down tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we be closer?" Weiss said.

"We need to scout the area first and find our vantage point." Blake said.

"Weiss, Yang," Ruby said. "there's a cave down the way a bit. We'll set up camp there. Beowulf and Blake will do the scouting."

"Our Faunas heritage gives us the advantage." Beowulf said. "The White Fang are held in there, otherwise I'd just say take it now and ambush the sellers when they arrive."

"But I hate waiting." Yang said.

"The White Fang have defensive position, more men and both geographic and nighttime advantage." Blake said.

"Trying to take it now would be suicide." Weiss said. Yang grunted again. Ruby led the three of them down the cliff side to the cave; leaving Beowulf and Blake alone.

"Did you fight in the Faunas war?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

"No, it was a bit before my time but I was alive to feel its effects."

"Oh." Blake grew nervous in the dog's presence. Something about him seemed off. Maybe it was just the mask, the fact that she had never seen his face.

"I understand what this means to you." Beowulf said. He pointed his gun at Blake. "But I don't exactly trust you."

"What?"

"I know you are on our side but for how long? You betrayed your mentor and maybe it's the dog in me but I don't like the message that gives."

"Adam Taurus betrayed his own ideals when he threatened innocent people."

"No one's innocent. We just have to latch on to an ideal that suits us."

"That's what I did. That's why I left."

"Good answer." Beowulf said coldly. He fired his gun, creating a Black Gate. "I'm going to check the other side; you scout this angle."

"Got it." Blake scurried along the cliff side coming to a plateau. She could see the entire desolate town. She stood on the cliff and contemplated what Beowulf had said. She looked back at her time with the White Fang and pondered how it affected her worldview. This was a war but the White Fang was made up of kids and dreamers. They just wanted a fair shot at equality. Even if Adam and the other leaders no longer believed in peace, the other members did.

"I was hoping you'd come." A grave voice said from the shadows. Blake's ears twitched as she did all she could to not tremble in fear. She had to turn around. She prayed that the voice was just in her head. Nobody had that kind of luck. But she turned around and saw him.

"Adam?" Blake said.

"Hello darling, nice of you to join me on this moonlit night."

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked grabbing her weapon.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Adam smirked. There was nowhere for Blake to run. She was cornered. She wanted so desperately to scream for help but she knew no one was within ear shot. "Trying to run again. Or are you running back?"

"I'm not afraid anymore." Blake said trying hard to sound confident.

"You stopped wearing the bow, that's a good start." Blake rushed him and the two clashed swords. He was faster and stronger than her still. The only advantage she had was her clones, which he still cut through with ease.

"I will stop you."

"You'll try. Now where are the rest of you?" Blake's eyes instinctively darted down the path way. She instantly regretted that.

"Down the mountain huh." Adam kicked her in the stomach. The two carried on for several minutes, better than last time at least. He kept pushing forward until she was once again at the edge of the cliff, his sword bearing down on her. Maybe she should just jump. She'd make it maybe. He'd follow her though. She couldn't risk it. If he wouldn't follow she would. But if he didn't follow he'd probably look for her team. Was that a bad thing? Surely the three of them together could take him. But maybe they couldn't. She had to act fast, otherwise he'd act for her. A whistle sounded behind Adam. As he looked, a club flew at his face and he blocked it and jumped back.

"Ha, I was right." The new challenger said. "Adam Taurus, you are under arrest. Come quietly or I'll kick your ass."

"Head master Felix?"

"Headmaster Felix Strider at your service." The young headmaster said, tail waving back and forth.

"Felix?" Adam said.

"Blake you stay put, you won't want to miss this."

"What's a headmaster doing all the way out here."

"Well unlike Jimmy and Oz, I'm quite liked. And the good people of Vacuo have given me a lot of freedom in this war. If I bring you in, they might even let me fight alongside my fellow huntsmen."

"So a headmaster turns to grunt work. Race traitor."

"Oh, Taurus I have far surpassed the pitiful barriers of race."

"You would deny your own Faunas heritage?"

"What does it mean to be Faunas?"

"It means being feared for being different and superior."

"To you maybe. To me, it means having nifty little physical attributes. I hold no loyalty over race as much as I do the kingdom I am sworn to protect. A kingdom that you are threatening by the way."

"Vacuo has always been lazy on its Faunas laws."

"I'd say we are far and away the most progressive."

"You're complacent. You sit there while the other kingdoms subjugate their Faunas populace and you do nothing."

"It's not my place. I'm no idealist, nor am I a politician. I am a monster hunter and that is all I care to be. I hunt the monsters that threaten my people, whether my people are good or bad."

"Headmaster." Blake said. "We should fight him together."

"No need for that." Felix chimed. He dug into his yellow bag, that looked more like a purse. "Laido, that's your style right? It's been a long time since I've used that." Felix pulled out a hilt and as he did dust collected around it, forming a sword a sheath identical to that of Adam's wilt and blush. "Blake, please don't tell Ruby how my weapon cheats in its transformations." He shot Blake a wink and she understood.

Felix's weapon transforms through dust manipulation. She had seen this technique before but never on this scale. Adam was not pleased by it. "You mock me by trying to fight with the same style of combat?"

"Don't feel special, I do this to everyone." They clashed swords. They continued going back and forth. Every time Adam pushed forward, Felix would push back with an identical move.

"Stop copying me."

"And lose the advantage." Felix and Adam kept taking swings at each other. Something was weird. Usually under these circumstances Adam would change tactics. So why was he still just going back and forth?

"Okay," Adam said. "Your semblance is being a copycat."

"Living the stereotype. Just like how you're a bull that gets angry." Adam charged him again but this time Felix and Adam's attacks mirrored each other. Neither one of them was gaining any ground. Adam was getting angrier and angrier. Felix remained cool.

"Your mirroring my moves but let's see you do this." Adam leaped back for a moon slice. Felix did the same. As the two moon slices met, Felix's weapon shattered, only to reform into batons. Felix took the opportunity to deal several hits to Adam's head, chest and arms. As Adam was stunned, Blake fired a moon slice of her own, knocking him towards the cliff.

"You can't beat me with skill alone Adam."

"Very well." Adam said sheathing the sword. "I wouldn't want a headmaster hanging around here anyway. Blake, I will find you again and I will break every one of your friends. You want me Felix, come find me." He leaped off the cliff.

"We need to go after him." Blake said.

"No we don't do anything. You have your mission, I have mine."

"But,"

"You'll get your chance at Adam later. Now finish up and report back to your leader. But stay quiet about this. We don't want a certain teammate to get distracted by the prospect of revenge."

"I understand." Felix was entrusted with taking down Adam, so long as he remains in Vacuo. Blake's mission at the moment was recon. And from what she saw, they would have to proceed with caution.

 **AN: Felix ex Machina. I really just wanted to show him off for once. Again this was just to get into Blake's head and bring up some of the character politics. I think it's one of the stronger aspects of the show proper, so I would be remised to not include it where I can. Even if my opinion on Blake I still sour after volume 3.**


	56. Sniper Duel

RWBYond

 **AN: So glad this scenario made the cut. This was actually the first thing I came up with for this arc and as I made more of a through line I was worried this would be scrapped. It might not add much but it is a cool little skirmish that will wrap up this little red knights mini arc.**

Chapter 56: Where's the sniper?

The morning Vacuo sun was beaming hot. Yang's sand stained white coat was caked in sweat. The seller for the weapon deal would be here soon and for some reason they had to walk instead of taking a Black Gate.

"You can't just open a Black Gate all willy nilly." Beowulf said. "You can open one under the right conditions but you can only come out in a place where a Black Gate has been frequently opened."

"That's bogus." Yang complained.

"I didn't make the rules."

"How does yours even work anyway?" Blake asked.

"Raven swings her sword but she needs that eye piece of hers to do it." Yang added.

"Raven?... Oh, you mean Nevermore." Beowulf corrected.

"Ya, whatever." Yang snapped. Apparently all the Arbiters had codenames based on the Grimm mask they were given. Yang was too hot to argue. She desperately needed a shower but she knew it wouldn't come anytime soon. Her hair was getting greasy while sweat and BO collected in all the unmentionable places. Leading to several instances of her scratching her but.

"Yes you need a red-stone amulet to open portals easily."

"But you just fire them from your gun." Ruby said.

"My scope is made out of the same material as Nevermore's eyepiece."

"Oh, that explains it." Yang said irritably.

"Wait, who's Nevermore?"

"RAVEN!" Blake and Yang answered together. Yang could tell Vacuo wasn't being kind to Blake either. She could only imagine what it was doing to Weiss. Weiss was sweating too but mostly she was just breathing heavily.

"How you holding up?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Just fine, a bit hot is all. Not used to it."

"It is really dry." Yang said, motioning to her chest. "I feel like all the moisture in the area has collected in my…"

"We get it." Blake said.

"Well I'm just surprised Ice Queen wasn't melted."

"Oh ha ha." Weiss retorted. "I thought a fireball like you would be immune to heat."

"Thanks for the compliment but Vacuo is the one thing hotter than me." It didn't help that it was the dog days of summer.

"Quiet." Beowulf said. They were in the town huddled against a decaying building. A bullet nearly hit them as it burrowed through part of the wall. Everybody got down.

"Where's the sniper?" Blake whispered.

"We're pinned down." Beowulf said. "We have to deal with him before we can take the building."

"Can you see him?" Weiss said. Beowulf held out a mirror and gently placed it out in the open. A gun was fired followed instantly by the mirror shattering.

"800 meters per second." Beowulf said.

"50 meters out." Ruby said. "Building at the edge of this road.

"Making the entire street a death trap." Blake added.

"Too fast to dodge." Beowulf said.

"Skull round, too dangerous to block." Ruby said. "Blake can you send your sturdiest clone out there. I need to see two consecutive hits."

"I'll send two out there." Blake said. She focused her energy, grabbing her weapon in hand as she channeled earth dust into her semblance and sent a pair of clones out. One was destroyed instantly. The other crumbled a second later.

"Ok, if I can get over there I can flank him." Ruby said.

"You'll need cover from that first shot." Yang said.

"Do you volunteer?" Beowulf suggested.

"No, a skull round will rip right through me."

"I've got this." Weiss said. "With this you might even cross unseen." Weiss cast a glyph to summon her automaton. Yang had seen it plenty of times to know what it was capable of. Only the top half was summoned only to be shattered instantly by the sniper. But Ruby dashed across safely by traveling at supersonic speeds.

"I know where your hiding." A voice taunted. "Come out with your hands up or I'll bring that whole wall down."

Ruby quickly climbed through a window and disappeared from Yang's sight. All she could do was wait. She had faith in her sister. Ruby and Yang had sparred and trained together their entire lives and this war was no exception. They both underwent the Branwen training regimen. Going through Black Gates, multiple times in a row then battling before they had a chance to breathe. Yang would like to think that she was the tough one. That it was her job to protect little Ruby. Just like Summer always told her to. 'Be nice to your sister.' She would say. 'I need you to be a big girl and watch Ruby while your dad and I are out.' Yang did, any bullies or pest or overly flirty boys had a royal beat down waiting for them if they made Ruby scared, sad or angry. But now, Ruby didn't need her to be a shield. Ruby needed her to have someone to talk to, to have an extra hand in a fight. As glad as Yang was that Ruby still appreciated, the role reversal still hurt a lot. Now Ruby was determined to protect everyone. And that made Yang sick with worry. Like she wasn't good enough anymore.

"I'm in position." Ruby said over the radio.

"Fire something big with a lot of kick that wll get you out of their when he fires." Beowulf suggested.

"One gravity round coming up." Ruby said in a chipper voice. The sound of Crescent Rose rang, then the sniper, then the sound of Beowulf inhaling, then him rolling into the road, then the sound of metal tearing, then Beowulf's rifle, then a sick gurgling sound. Then the sound of scrambling voices freaking out as Ruby crashed through the nest and began battling them. Yang and the other rushed through, Beowulf staying behind. Yang jumped through the whole Ruby made in the sniper's nest and knocked a White Fang grunt out in a single punch. Within a second the room was secured with half a dozen bodies knocked out and one body dead.

"Ruby, your weapon." Yang said, pointing to the tear in the weapon's shaft.

"That sniper shot my scope."

"You sparred all of them." Beowulf said. "I understand the sentiment but I wouldn't go so far."

"We're huntresses, not soldiers or arbiters or murderers." Ruby said.

"Hey, I would have still left one alive." Beowulf and Blake tied the soldiers up.

"How'd you pull off that shot anyway?" Blake asked.

"My semblance allows me to perceive things slowly." Beowulf said.

"You can see faster." Ruby said.

"Dang it that's not even a thing." Weiss said face palming.

"You got slow-mo vision." Yang said.

"Looks like they've arrived." Beowulf said. The sound of a combat jeep rolling up rang through the air. "Go, I'll take position and cover you."

Next came the sound of gun shots. "What the hell?" Yang said.

"That doesn't sound good." Blake said. The team raced down the road to where the jeep was. When they arrived there were White Fang bodies everywhere. A man in a black duster coat was stepping into the back of the van.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. The man turned around showing his face. A face that looked like a cucumber that was set out in the sun for too long. He wore a black cowboy hat and matching pants, gloves and boots. "Necros Faust."

"We meet at last." Necros said with a tip of his hat as he stepped up in the van. "I'd love to stay and play but I have places to be." He closed the van doors and the vehicle sped away. Ruby dashed after him and grabbed onto the door handle. Yang went after her. The door was pulled open and Ruby received a blunt kick to the face, forcing her to let go. "We'll have time to play later perhaps."

"I'm going to stop you!" Ruby yelled as she continued after him. Necros pulled out a dark purple crystal.

"I survived your predecessors and I'll survive you too." Necros threw the crystal and shot it. Ruby lost her footing and was now hovering in the air. Necros sped away at a high speed, disappearing over a hill. Yang grabbed Ruby's foot and helped her down. Ruby was kicking and struggling the whole time.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Ya. We need to go after him."

"We need to get back."

"We can take him."

"No, as your big sister I order you to come back with me."

"You're not the boss of me." Ruby's words stung. She was furious. Yang was heartbroken. Maybe the heat was just getting to them.

"Going after him like this is suicide."

"It is with that attitude."

"Damn it Ruby! Do you want to go out alone? Do you want to end up like mom?"

"Why do you always bring her up when you're scared? I'm not a coward and I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't!"

"Why won't you just trust me?"

"Because what happens if we follow Necros? HUH?! We'll be trapped with God knows what kind of odds and I'm not about to gamble with your life like that."

"Why do you always have to baby me?"

"I'M NOT!" Yang's eyes turned red as her body caught flame. "I'm telling you this as a teammate first and foremost. Blake and Weiss would do the same thing. NO! They wouldn't even have this argument; they'd drag you back." Ruby's eyes softened as Yang bore down on her.

"Fine." Ruby said weakly. "I just thought you of all people would understand."

"I do Rubes, we'll get him when the time comes, but we don't even know what his goal was. He could have been working for the good guys for all we know."

"No, they wouldn't." Ruby said. Yang embraced her in her shocked state.

"This is war. I might not no which side is right or wrong but I do know one thing. We are fighting for peace. It's why we signed those papers, so that we don't fight for people with agendas." Ruby remained silent as they got back.

"The bullets used match the one's used by Vacuan militia." Beowulf said.

"Why would they do that?" Weiss said.

"I thought Necros worked for the same team." Blake said.

"Necros Faust has no real loyalty." Beowulf said. "Regardless this will look bad on Vacuo."

"We can tell them what really happened." Ruby said.

"Tell them what? That a known mercenary murdered the White Fang. Why would Salem order the hit on her own allies? Not even our prisoners would believe us. Especially with Necros Faust remaining unaffiliated at the moment."

"Vacuo is hunting the White Fang. Maybe this is a way to get the Faunas to turn on Vacuo more." Blake said.

"Vacuo does have a lot more support from the Faunas community than other kingdoms."

"But this was made to look like that hunting process." Beowulf said. "I've seen this before, during the revolution."

"I thought it was before your time." Yang said.

"I was a child and my parents were killed in a hit just like this. A hit that was carried out by the Black Knights." Beowulf explained. "This is what it's like to be at war, all we can do is stick to our goal."

 **AN: After writing the Necros chapter last arc, I really wanted to fit him in this arc somehow. The sniper scenario was a good fit so here you have it. Also gave me a good way to show the uncertainty in the war. As well as a certain dissention in the ranks. Be sure to review follow and favorite. And stay classy.**


	57. What Jaune's been up to

RWBYond

 **AN: The last three chapters were cool and all but let's check up on Jaune and his gang. I didn't initially plan to have this tie into anything but as I was outlining the next few chapters I thought this would be a good time to get the ball rolling on the events of this arc.**

Chapter 57: Where are your friends?

This was ridiculous. Just once Jaune would like a nice peaceful day. But no, Colonel Schnee just had to have them on the frontlines every time something bad happened. What even was this place? They weren't in any of the kingdoms. There wasn't any towns or cities for a hundred miles. Jaune heard that this whole continent was called the Lost Kingdom. But all Jaune saw were massive bridges connecting the mountains. There were probably dozens of them. And Jaune was on one of them battling a chimera, by himself. Well he had help from the Atlesian Knights but he trusted those rusted bolts about as far as he could throw them. They weren't even the fancy ones. They were the old, decommissioned, outdated ones Atlas used during the Faunas War. He guessed that the Atlesian military was keeping all of the good ones for themselves.

Despite what people thought, the White Knights were not exactly on best terms with the Atlas council. Atlas wanted the other kingdoms to fight their own battles. If they didn't have the foresight to have an army, why should Atlas bother helping them when it was clear the other three kingdoms didn't trust them? And now thanks to Winter Schnee going rogue in order to create the White Knights, and Ironwood leaving most of his men in Vale, Atlas was barely better off than the other militias. Something the council did not like. Jaune had seen Winter growing frustrated with the militaries treatment of her resolve. He knew the council was doing everything they could to keep Ironwood and Schnee from joining forces. They could easily take over and get rid of the bureaucracy that got them all in this mess to begin with.

To be perfectly honest, Jaune would have rather been with the Green Knights or the Red Knights, the only reason he was here was for Penny. Because of her status as a machine, she wasn't allowed to sign the papers denouncing her kingdom ties. She was, in their words, "Atlas Military Property." Ironwood tried to convince the council otherwise, but the only way they'd let her be anywhere other than Atlas' capital, was to be on the White Knights. So Jaune, Nora, Ren and Rubrum all signed with Winter's Fist, as the locals called them. Which brings us back to Jaune's current dilemma. There's a massive surge of Grimm in these parts and they were in charge of clearing them out. Otherwise it could turn into a similar situation as Vale. This Lost Kingdom was like Mountain Glenn times a thousand. If all these Grimm decided to attack Atlas, it would be very bad.

"Where are your friends?" A voice called from above, Professor Reed. She was the history professor for Atlas, and someone who did not like taking orders from Winter. The two of them argued at every pass, and Winter had to remind the professor, and all the other seasoned huntsmen, that she was put in charge for a reason. Something about a 40-year-old teacher taking orders from a 25-year-old officer didn't sit well with a lot of people.

"They should be here any minute." Jaune replied. Nora and Ren were on a different bridge, clearing it out and were making their way back to Jaune last time they checked in. Jaune saw several black figured sliding down the mountain. Satyrs, bipedal goat-like Grimm similar in size and strength to beowolves.

"I'll take care of them." Reed said. "You take care of that chimera."

"Easier said than done." Jaune said. Reed used her semblance to create and control paper, flying up towards the satyrs and hitting them with aura-fueled, paper projectiles. The chimera was a deadly Grimm, on the same level but much deadlier than a deathstalker. Its tail was like a taijitu and its body was a nemian with a satyr head protruding from its shoulder. Jaune swung at it but the chimera's armored claw blocked his attack as the snake head lunged at him. Jaune barely managed to back pedal out of the way. He checked his scroll, at least his aura levels were still good. But his defensive style was a terrible match against a chimera. Like the deathstalker, it was also defensive. Only through rapid attacks and flanking maneuvers could someone get past its three-pronged defense. And there was nowhere to flank it. The narrow bridge hung hundreds of feet in the air with a dark tunnel on either side. The chimera taunted him, roaring for him to get close again as it slowly made its way forward, destroying the remaining robots as it did.

Ren came running in from behind the monster, firing as he did. He slid under the monster, firing at its belly then flipped up to kick its lion head. The snake head lunged at him and Ren flipped into the sir to fire at its back. Jaune hit the snake head at it bit the ground. Ren vaulted back, channeling his aura into his blades, and cut the snake off the chimera. The beast howled in pain as Ren dove to Jaune's side. Jaune pulsed his aura at the beast. Ren fired another volley of shots. Jaune slammed his force field construct at the beast. Ren spun, hitting the lion head. The beast stood on it two legs. Ren jumped and kicked its face again. Jaune jumped up and grabbed it by the main and began stabbing the lion head. Ren continued emptying his clips into the monster's heads. Jaune stabbed one more time and dragged his sword across its belly. Ren fired a charged shot at its foot, dropping it, then ejected his clips to reload. Jaune smacked it with his shield. Ren swiped at it at close range as he reloaded. Jaune cut one of its horns off. Ren flipped up and hit the beast with its own horn. Jaune cut the goat head across the eye. Ren palm strikes the horn into the other eye and blew the head up. The chimera slowly disappeared after that.

"That wasn't so hard." Ren said putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"And I didn't even have to bring up silent knight."

"It's just the two of us, the combo was kind of a given."

"Where's Nora?" A satyr dropped down and Ren quickly shot it in the head, killing it. Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a bit preoccupied." Ren answered. A fireball erupted, hitting Reed off the cliff ledge. Reed hollered in pain as she grasped a piece of rock, hanging precariously over the abyss. A trio of soldiers dropped down onto the bridge. One had a rifle, one had a pistol with a crescent knife on the grip, and the other had a spear gun. They all three wore the distinctive face mask of the Black Knights. All of them had black combat outfits, shoulder length black hair and vacant eyes with little silver pupils.

"What the hell is with these guys." Jaune said as they started fighting. Jaune faught the one with the spear and had trouble keeping up. Ren and the pistol one, traded shots in a flurry of gun-fu. The one with the rifles took pot shots at Jaune. Jaune flared his semblance to block the incoming attacks.

"These guys look like they're on the same drug as Akagi Tsuki." Ren said. After the Isle of Storms, Rubrum and Weiss analyzed Akagi's files and body. She was on something called 'silver shot' a drug, or rather a semblance round, that granted the user incredible strength for a brief time.

"Just have to outlast them." Ren was grunting loudly as he traded blows with his opponent. Jaune just brought his semblance up to outlast his opponent. After about 20 seconds of this they started screaming in pain, but the one with the rifle shot its friends with something and all three returned to their charged state. "The one with the rifle has silver shot."

"I can see that." Ren deflected a blow, bringing his target teetering on the edge. He spun around and fired at the enemy's feet, causing him to fall off the bridge.

"That's one way to deal with them." Jaune's semblance faltered, bringing him at the business end of a spear. Jaune managed to cut the spear away and slam into the soldier. But the soldier barely budged. He then proceeded to beat Jaune from one end of the bridge to the other. Ren joined his side and the two battled the spear man back again. Ren's aura hit a critical state as he was shot in the chest leaving Jaune to fight the two alone.

Then the sound of thunder spread through the mountains as Nora landed between Jaune and the enemies. Part of the bridge flew up, sending the two assailants catapulting into the air, only to be hit by a massive green energy beam. "How's that for some electric heart?" Nora said.

"Thanks for finally using my team names." Jaune said. One of the assailants landed next to Ren and pulled a gun on him. Penny quickly stabbed him through with two of her swords as Nora hit him like a home run, right into the mountain, killing him. The other fell into the deep chasm.

"You still need to come up with something other than 'flower power' for me and Ren."

"Ooh, how about…pancakes?" Penny suggested.

"I like that." Nora beamed. "But I think I'll get distracted."

"Pinkettes?" Jaune suggested. "Since you wear pink and Ren's eyes are pink."

"That could work."

"What were those guys anyway?" Ren interrupted.

"I think they were some kind of bio-warriors." Penny said. "They just came out of nowhere, all over the place. Their blood is black and they don't appear to have an aura."

"Or their aura in purposely locked." Jaune said.

"Wouldn't explain why they all look exactly the same." Ren said.

"Well, I have some DNA from the last one, maybe my father can make hairs or buts out it."

"It's heads and tails Penny." Jaune corrected.

"But not everyone has a tail."

"It references coins."

"What do coins have to do with it?"

"It's just a phrase."

"Oh right. I guess my knowledge of common phrases is still a bit lacking."

"Yeah I'll say." Nora said.

"Team JNPR." Reed said as she got back to them. "The entire area is secured. Report back to base immediately for debriefing."

"Yes mam." Jaune said with a solute. The four headed back to their encampment. It was like this for everyday they spent on this continent. But Jaune couldn't help but wonder why they were here, so far from the kingdoms.

 **AN: Thank you Katana Kirishima for giving me the combo names. And thank you brain for realizing Ren hasn't really had a chance to shine in this story or in series proper until now. Made writing this chapter easier. Really JNPR should have better teamwork than RWBY since they need it a lot more. RWBY are a group of power houses but JNPR has Jaune and Ren, who aren't exactly going to be mopping up entire teams anytime soon. And with Nora and Ren's history, they'd have the best teamwork out of any of the cahracters.**


	58. Oh yeah, SSSN's in this story

RWBYond

 **AN: Other than some of the dialogue, I didn't have much for this chapter. But there was a situation from the first arc that got cut, so I'm doing it in this chapter as well. The scenario did happen and they'll talk about it a bit in this chapter but, you know what you'll see.**

Chapter 58: What happened to the Lost Kingdom?

Sun and the lads traversed the city ruins on the southern edge of the kingdom-less continent. The early morning light barely peaked through the cloudy sky. Their mission was to kill a giant chiropter that had been spotted in the area. Their secondary objective was to do recon on a potential White Fang hideout. Vacuo had been trying to run the terrorist group out of the kingdom for years. Their alternative Faunas Rights group, The World Faunas Front, was receiving massive support throughout the kingdom. But they struggled outside Vacuo. Nobody would give the group a chance when the White Fang were blowing up factories and sinking shipments.

Sun's father was a founding member of the WFF and hoped by having Sun go to Haven, he could gain some ground for the group outside Vacuo. But now the Faunas were more hated than ever. Atlas in particular painted them as mindless drones who follow anyone who promises a free lunch. Not to mention that the slaughter of a White Fang group in Desperado a few weeks back, led many Faunas to believe that Vacuo was insincere in trying to negotiate with the White Fang. Word had also gotten out that Headmaster Felix was hunting Adam Taurus down, but the White Fang commander had fled Vacuo.

"So what is this place anyway?" Neptune asked, breaking Sun from his thought.

"The Lost Kingdom." Sage said. "It was a fifth kingdom before the great war."

"What happened to the Lost Kingdom?" Scarlet asked.

"Nobody actually knows." Sage said. "It was annihilated at the beginning of the war. Most sources say it was Mantle but some say that Vacuo instigated it."

"Others say that it became overrun but some giant monsters." Sun said.

"I've never heard that one before." Sage said.

"If there was a struggle, the Grimm likely came and made it worse." Neptune said.

"My mother told me a story a long time ago." Sun said. "She said that some giant monster that makes a behemoth look like a creep came and destroyed the kingdom."

"I'm telling you, a couple behemoths probably were drawn to the battle and made things worse." Neptune said.

"Ya, I guess it was just a story." Sun said. "Told me that if I didn't eat my veggies the monster would come and eat me too." Neptune and Scarlet laughed a bit.

"Did it work?" Sage said.

"I was 4, of course it worked." Sage laughed as well. Sun gave a little chuckle. There was a screech and a shadow flew overhead.

"Chiropter." Neptune said. The beast was massive, slightly bigger than a giant nevermore, albeit with a more circular bat-like body. The chiropter perched on a bridge connecting two buildings. It than hung upside down on the bridge and wrapped its wings around its body to sleep.

"Bingo." Sun said. Sun gathered up some wooden planks and rocks and made an impromptu ladder. "Okay boys, you know what to do. We hit it hard, we hit it fast."

"On it." Neptune said as he flipped his goggles down. He proceeded to adjust the lever to fit the plan. Sun climbed up the building and ran across to rooftops. He made his way above the sleeping chiropter. He gave a thumbs up to the crew. Scarlet leaped on one side of the lever and Sage slammed down on the other, catapulting Scarlet up into the air. Scarlet fired a gravity shot behind him to keep up the momentum, slamming his sword into the beast. The chiropter sprung its wings with a shriek and Sun slammed down on its head with his staff as Neptune fired a charged lighting round into its head. Scarlet used his grappling hook to loop around on its back. Sun used his semblance to stun the monster as Scarlet slashed at its back. Sun kicked the chiropter downward and landed on a rooftop. The chiropter was heading straight for Neptune, only to have Sage jump at it and remove its head.

"Good job boys!" Sun hollered.

"All in a day's work." Neptune said.

"What was that?" A voice said.

"Sounds like someone killed the local chiropter." A deeper voice said.

"Good, I didn't like that thing hanging around." The first voice said.

"Hide." Sun said. The team hid in a dilapidated building, trying to get a visual on the voices. One of them was a large man with a chainsaw. The other was smaller and had glasses.

"Don't be so nervous Perry." The larger man said. "The Grimm are our allies, so long as we follow Queen Salem."

"But Terrain, have you thought that it's a little ironic that we fight people who oppress us by using monsters that would rather eat us."

"It's all in Salem's plan. She has control over the Grimm."

"But have you ever wondered how?"

"I'm not here to think. If Adam deems it necessary, so do I."

"I know, I know. I just, really don't like the Grimm. Where is Adam anyway?"

"Deery said, they're on their way."

"Shouldn't we find whoever killed the chiropter before they get here."

"Good thinking." Perry proceeded to sniff around in the air.

"I just hope it's not that red headed reaper again." Perry said sniffing around.

"We should go." Sage whispered to Sun.

"Good idea." Sun said. "We know they're here and we can get back up."

"Ya, I'm not wanting to take another beating from that Adam creep." Scarlet said.

"Three humans and a Faunas over there." Perry said pointing. Terrain leaped into the air and destroyed the wall they were hiding behind. Sage blocked the chainsaw and began a slow trading of blows with the lieutenant. Perry engaged Scarlet in a close range fight. Sun decided to intervene in that fight while Neptune assisted Sage. Perry wasn't much of a fighter but he was incredibly tough. After only a few seconds of battle, Sun knocked Perry out with a sweeping kick and took his mask before putting it on.

"What is going on here?" An angry voice said. Adam Taurus and a deer Faunas were standing on an adjacent rooftop.

"He started it!" Sun shouted pointing towards Terrain.

"He's…actually not wrong." Terrain said.

"I remember you." Adam said dropping down. "You're that kid from Haven."

"Actually I'm from Vacuo." Sun said. "I just went to school in Haven."

"Come to turn in your old teammates and join the cause?"

"Um, yeah?" Sun said. This was a really stupid plan, Sun was realizing. But that's what happens when you come up with it on the spot. Adam apparently was not convinced. He swung at Sun who barely moved out of the way, dropping the mask.

"LIAR!" Adam yelled.

"You want the truth?" Sun asked. "Those masks suck. How can you even see in those things?"

"He's got a point." Terrain said.

"Get Perry out of here Deery." Adam said. "Terrain, you just hang back in case there's more of them." Adam drew his sword and clashed with Sun. Sun could barely keep up. "I let you live last time but I won't make that mistake again."

"We just came here to kill the chiropter." Sun said. Sage took a swing but missed. And Scarlet tried clashing swords with Adam.

"You're a lot better than last time but you still don't stand a chance." Adam taunted. Neptune fired shots only for Adam to block them. Sage attempted to create an opening but was intercepted by Terrain, who slammed him into the ground.

"I don't want to just watch so I'll fight this one." Terrain said, revving up his chainsaw.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Adam taunted as he blocked a round of Sun's guns.

"What's your problem?" Neptune said.

"I know you guys are close to team RWBY, and you," He focused on Sun. "You're the reason why Blake is still running."

"That's what this is about?" Scarlet said.

"You are delusional." Sun said. "Blake hates what you've become. That's why she won't ever come back."

"And you can do better?"

"It doesn't matter if I can do better. What matters is that I am better. I'm better for her and our people."

"You're a part of the problem. You flaunt your heritage yet you follow orders from corrupt humans."

"So do you, or did you forget Cinder and Salem aren't Faunas."

"They merely allow me to do what I need for my, our, people."

"They're using you."

"It's working."

"Our people are suffering more than ever now."

"Pressure is a sign of change."

"At what cost?" Sun landed a hit across Adam's face but the swordsman barely budged. Scarlet swooped in for a lunging strike but was batted away. Neptune hit him with his trident stunning him, allowing Sun to land a few more hits. Adam grinned and swung forward. Sun was forced to separate his weapon, lest it be cut in half, and the edge of Adam's blade made a shallow cut on his chest. Adam sacked Scarlet knocking him out. He then landed a flurry of hits on Neptune, finishing with a stab to his stomach.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun hollered. Adam kept swinging at Sun, who adopted a more defensive strategy.

"I'm okay, just, I think I'm done for this round." Neptune said weakly. Scarlet crawled over to him. "It didn't hit anything vital. I've seen plenty of people get stabbed there." A whistle sounded as a new figure dropped in kicked Adam.

"Felix?" Sun said.

"Damn persistent bastard." Adam said, whipping some blood from his mouth. "A little out of your jurisdiction aren't you." A gun fired followed by a grunt from Terrain. Sun looked as the chainsaw wielder dropped to one knee and was kicked in the face by August Gold.

"This is no man's land." August said.

"Fair game." Felix said. "Crap." He said looking at Neptune's state. Adam pointed a sword at Neptune.

"You can either fight me and the whole White Fang making their way here, or you can run and get the blue one the medical attention he needs before he bleeds out.

"I never took you for a coward." August said.

"I'm a leader." Adam said. "I know when to fall back. And I'll be back Felix. Next time don't take the cowards way by bringing friends." Adam grabbed Terrain and, impressively, carried the mountain of a man away. Meanwhile Felix was quick at work to carterize Neptune's wound.

"I should follow him." August said.

"He'll expect that. Not even you can take on the whole White Fang." Felix said.

"We know where they are approximately." Sage said.

"I don't want another blood bath like Desperado." Felix argued. "When we strike them, I want them all captured and tried in a court of their peers."

"What are the two of you doing here anyway?" Sun asked.

"I'm pursuing Adam." Felix said. "Mr. Gold here, he heard what your mission entailed so he accompanied me."

"Gold Knights shine brightest together." August said. "Colonel Suna Instructed me to be your backup."

"Everything's going to be fine." Felix said. "We'll get him eventually."

"I just hope it's not too late when we do." Sun said.

 **AN: There was a SSSN vs. Adam fight that was cut from the first arc but still mentioned throughout those events. I'm still a little iffy on how to do a four on one fight unless the one is crazy powerful like Cinder. Next time is going to actually be a first, a chapter from the perspective of an OC. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	59. Rio does awesome because I said so

RWBYond

 **AN: The next two chapters are going to be a blast. Last night I was dreading this chapter because I wasn't sure if the scenario was even worth writing but then I had an idea to spice it up and give one of my villains another moment.**

Chapter 59: How many ships do we have?

Rio stood on the quarterdeck of the ship, looking out into the vast ocean. He had been here ever since the Isle of Storms and he has seen no shortage of combat against the Grimm. Haven was still vulnerable and with its topography, Rio was perfectly suited to defending it. The Blue Knights were structured like a navy, blockading the port to Haven, defending it from the swarm of Grimm that had become increasingly restless.

Leading the Blue Knights was Tethys Azul, Rio's father. The El Niño served as the naval spearhead of the entire arrangement. Looking at the order of the ships, it was nearly perfect, every angle was covered and even if a ship went down or was preoccupied there was another ship that would take the load. The ships all formed a net that would catch any Grimm that tried slipping past.

Rio had seen his father in action plenty of times; but until his days at Beacon, Rio didn't know just how good his old man was. Recently Rio even learned that his father had, at one point, been offered a position as headmaster of Haven, but he turned it down so that he could raise his family. And now the whole family was here, Rio and his three younger sisters, as well as numerous cousins, aunts, uncles and other assorted relatives. Tethys was their leader, and everyone was thankful that he had turned down the teaching position because now he was able to safeguard the kingdom the way he saw fit. Whereas headmistress April was forced to bend to the will of the council.

"How many ships do we have?" Reese said in amazement.

"Enough." Rio answered. Rio had selected team ABRN of Haven as his go to team for dealing with special enemies. Rio and August spent over two years coming up with strategies to take out larger Grimm and he wasn't about to let that go to waste just because August wasn't here. He needed someone with a lot of balance and skill, someone who could do an aura bomb, someone with range, and lord willing someone who could fly. Team ABRN weren't ARRN good, hell they weren't even SSSN good, but they oddly fit the bill.

"Storms coming." Reese said.

"Yep." Rio said. Reese had a lot of spunk, but she was also the kind that tried way too hard to be cool. And not in the Neptune kind of way, in the 'hey watch this' proceeds to fall on her face kind of way. Rio had taken a liking to her but they had an understanding that he was just using her for her hover board. A bell began ringing from the El Niño across the bay.

"Grimm?"

"Where's your team."

"They're in town."

"Gather them up. That's no storm." Reese sped off towards the city. Rio braced himself as a cancer tried jumping on his ship. Rio slashed it away with ease as a swarm of clam-like barnacles swarmed the ship. They were a pain to fight. They latched onto ships and punched holes in the hull. Not only that, but their shells were incredibly thick. A group of huntsmen, handpicked to be his crew began fighting them off.

"The El Niño's in trouble." A voice shouted. Rio looked and saw a massive wood golem fighting the ship as a pillar of water smashed into it. "It's the Black Knights!" Rio jumped in the water a jet propelled himself towards his father's ship. And he leaped from the water he unleashed a 'fist of the hippocampi' on a mobius barrowing towards the ship.

"I have to say," Tethys said. "I love your heavy water concept.

"See a need fill a need." Rio responded. "I wanted an edge on August so I made one."

"Rivalry is a keystone of innovation." Rio cut down several assailants. "Don't you have your own ship to worry about?"

"They'll be fine. Besides if I kill all the Grimm here than they won't have a chance to damage my ship."

"True, I could use the extra help." Tethys unleashed his own hippocampi of the golem, splintering it.

"Tethys Azul!" A grave voice said from atop the golem.

"So we finally meet Tobi." Tethys taunted grabbing his weapon.

"LEVIATHON!" A crewman yelled.

"What!?" Rio said.

"It's approaching at incredible speed too."

"It'll take more than a leviathan to sink this ship Tobi."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Tobi hissed. "But can you say the same for the city. Tethys growled. As he fired his gun at the golem, removing its arm.

"Rio, take down the leviathan. Leave Tobi to me." Rio didn't even hesitate. The leviathan was a massive sea serpent, often cited as the most dangerous Grimm of the sea. But Rio, or August rather, had come up with a perfect way to deal with it without heavy casualties. It was the subject of multiple plans they had constructed. Not even Rio's father knew how easy it was to kill a leviathan when armed with the right resources.

"Reese," Rio said over his scroll while he jet propelled through the water.

"This is Arslan, we're all here."

"We got a leviathan. I'm pursuing now. Get ready."

"On it." Reese shouted.

Rio jumped on a section of the monsters back as it poked from the water and stabbed it. He followed up with strategically placed cuts as he made his way to the beasts head. When he got to one of its dorsal fins he hit it with his greatest swing, removing the fin. The leviathan reared up from the ocean, flipping a ship as it did. Rio quickly ran up the back as it coiled around to find its hunter. Rio used water to jet into the air above its head. The leviathan opened his mouth to eat him, a mouth that could fit easily around a goliath. Rio only had one shot at this. He swung with the moon slice he was working on and followed up with a heavy water attack. The monster reeled back. Rio stabbed it in its head as the monster took a deep dive. Rio ran back down the backside, leaving his sword in place. He attached a wire to the sword handle and anchored parts to a few of the dozen or so cuts. This would be a lot smoother, if August was here to do this part. Rio leaped again as the monster finished his descent. Rio saw the shadow of the beast as it began coming back up. Perfect. Rio slammed down on the water, pressurizing it around the leviathan. The leviathan didn't slow down as it was used to high pressures of the deep. Rio was now doing a handspring from the monster's nose, and sliding down the back side. Some of the cuts had opened wider, which was Rio's intention. The structural stability of the beast was compromised by Rio's earlier flurry of strikes. He anchored another piece of wire to a wound on his way down.

Reese hollered for him. Holding the final piece of the puzzle, Bolin and a fuse box. The two began circling the monster as it came up and down the bay trying to get them. Nadir and Arslan kept a long range assault on its eyes, which continued to keep it from getting any closer to the city. What would have taken August and Natalie seconds was taken Reese and Bolin minutes as they anchored all the points in their specified place.

"Got it!" Reese said as she sped Bolin and herself away.

"Arslan punch it." Arslan ignited the aura bomb she had prepared on the fuse box, which was tied to the handle of Rio's sword. The electric bomb sparked and ignited all around the monster as it screamed in pain and died. Well it would have if Arslan had a strong enough aura bomb. Again, Rubrum would have done the job well. But Rio knew this would happen and prepared another hippocampi to finish it off, grabbing his sword in the process. "Good enough. The four of you get back to my ship and lock it down. I'm going to help my father deal with the man responsible for this."

Rio sped his way back to his father's ship, which was covered in typhoons, twisters and storms. Rio saw Tobi punch Tethys into the hull of the ship and stand on the mast.

"Tethys Azul." Tobi taunted. "You may very well be the strongest huntsmen on Remnant, certainly of your generation. But there are some things you can't beat. You huntsmen cling to your tales of destiny as if fate would bring you victory." Rio crouched on a small row boat, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "But there is only one fate, the fate of oblivion. There is no great calling, no reason to exist beyond your own petty grievances. Your death will serve as a reminder that no one is unsinkable. And that death will come to all who follow." Rio flung heavy water at Tobi but he phased through it, causing the strike to hit the mast. Rio grinned. "You missed boy."

"Sure about that?" Rio's attack was right on target as the entire structure collapsed from under Tobi. A hook caught the terrorist's leg, striking him in a way he didn't foresee, but anyone who knew the ins and outs of this ship would. As Tobi hit the ground he was engulfed in a dark blue aura bomb.

"Perhaps there's a thing called fate after all." Tethys taunted. "Your semblance protects you from physical attacks but an aura bomb strikes at your very soul." Tobi struggled to move forward. "You are so obsessed with your chemicals and drugs, that in your desire to be anyone but yourself, your aura has become a fragile thing." Tobi burst from the pillar of energy as he stumbled towards Tethys.

"Who needs aura when your body is this strong?" Tobi shouted. Rio acted quickly with an aura bomb of his own. It only lasted a second but it was enough to break Tobi's aura just in time for a charged shot from Tethys' weapon. The shot pinned Tobi to the cabin door with an energy trident to the stomach. Tobi began hacking and coughing up the black liquid as he ripped himself from his lynch pin.

"You win this round commander." Tobi wheezed. "But we will win the war." Tobi opened up a Black Gate.

"Not this time." Tethys said, charging in. A hydra emerged from the portal distracting Tethys enough for Tobi to make his escape. "Damn." Tethys cursed.

"So that… was the leader… of the Black Knights?" Rio said as he gasped for breaths.

"I didn't know you could do an aura bomb."

"Rubrum…has been…working with me…on it." Rio spat up a bit. "First time… I've had to…use it."

"Rest up son. With Tobi in his current state, the enemy is weakened. He was the only one of the Black Knights who could even give me a challenge and we won't be seeing him for a while."

"I'm just…going to… lie here a minute." Rio blacked out from exhaustion. Multiple hippocampus and an aura bomb had taken their toll. The last thing Rio remembered was his father's bellowing laughter and something about him being a lightweight.

 **AN: I realized I haven't used Tobi nearly enough. He will be back but don't expect a rematch of this fight. Tethys is a badass and I can't wait until his and Rio's part in the arc finale. Is it odd that ABRN have had more of a presence in this story than team CFVY? Well next chapter is going to a blast. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	60. Cinder kicks all of the ass

RWBYond

 **AN: I. Am. So. PUMPED. For this chapter. Ever since the Ruby vs. Akagi fight, my attention has been focused on Cinder; and just how much of a BADASS I'm making her. She has like three chapters this arc where she just kills it. This made even more so, since I just got the volume 3 blue-ray and watched the commentaries, where I learned more about how the maidens work. Also for some reason last chapter didn't appear as an update, I really hate the sites 24-hour rule and I wish it was more like a 20-hour rule, or reset after midnight.**

Chapter 60: Isn't fire beautiful?

This may very well be the best day of Cinder's life. She had plenty of good days, but not like us. The first day she met Salem was up there; but the events that led to the meeting still haunted her. Learning about the maidens was a highlight; but the nightmares that drove her into Salem's room that night soured the experience. Getting the maiden powers, that was a rush; but ultimately she failed to complete her objective. Seeing Tobi, in a crippled sickly state, on the Isle of Storms was a joy; but everything else about that day was not pleasant. But this, seeing Forever Fall up in flames, if Emerald and Mercury wasn't here she'd be down-right giddy. She stood on the top of a plateau looking over the forests. The entire forest was in flames, Grimm running wild, Vale militia fighting fruitlessly as they tried to evacuate the forests.

"I'm surprised their putting up this much of a fight." Mercury said.

"Yeah where did they get that much dust?" Emerald asked. Cinder merely pointed into the air towards Vale. "I don't get it."

"Amity Coliseum." Cinder said. "It is fueled by dust and has enough to power the kingdom for months. Just another thing we weren't able to take care of last time we were here."

"Well it's not doing them much good now." Mercury said. Cinder tossed another fireball onto a group of soldiers below.

Cinder dropped down to deal with a couple soldiers. She blasted one into oblivion and spun kicked another one. Emerald hooked him and pulled him into Mercury's flying kick, killing him. A trio of soldiers flanked on Cinders right and with a snap of her fingers they were burnt to a crisp.

"Freeze." A soldier said.

"Are you serious." Mercury said. "Do you have any idea who we are?" Mercury kicked his leg out knocking the wind out of the soldier. He jumped up and stomped down on the winded soldiers face. Emerald flinched at the hint of blood on Mercury's boot. "What, still don't like blood on your hands?" He taunted Emerald.

"I'm fine with these idiots dying. I'm just a bit hemophobic. Besides, I hate the Grimm."

"The Grimm are a necessary evil for change on the scale we desire." Cinder flew back up to her vantage point, followed closely by her lieutenants.

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't trust them." Emerald said. Her and Mercury carried on but Cinder tuned it out as she focused on another part of the forest.

"Hmmm." Cinder mused. "Rocky," She said into her scroll. "Is the northeast quadrant on fire?"

"It could be more on fire." Rocky's voice said over the speaker. Cinder lifted her hands into the air, creating a giant fireball and tossing it to the northeast. Just as it reached the tree line, a purple blast intersected it. A storm cloud manifested and a rain storm came in and began putting out the flames. "We got huntsmen, they're kicking ass." The voice cut out with a violent grunt. Cinder couldn't stop the beaming smile on her face.

"Glynda." She cooed. The sound of a mini-gun firing in the air caught her attention. "The two of you can take out the trash." She pointed to the team of four clearing through the forest. Emerald and Mercury headed towards the junior league team. The same one they curb stomped in the tournament. She could hear the sound of gun fire and clashing metal as she turned her sight on the more interesting foe. She flew to the northeast with fire propelled speed, ignoring the militia still fighting hopelessly against the Grimm. This was a good day indeed. When she approached her destination several dust shots cascaded through the air. Cinder did a barrel role to dodge them as she sent her own fire ball. "Glynda Goodwitch." She said with glee. The older huntress had quite the reputation. When she first began the Chaos Syndicate, Salem warned her to not underestimate Glynda. She was the strongest huntress in Vale. Possibly a stronger combatant than even Ozpin. She was Ozpins right hand and it had little to do with her good looks and charm.

"Cinder Fall, as I recall this ended badly for you last time." Glynda taunted. Even though Cinder hovered above her, she hadn't lost any of the confidence she had when they fought in Vale, the night that Cinder had first laid eyes on the bane of her existence.

"Oh I am so much more than I was back then." Cinder said, flaunting her body.

"I'm counting on it." Glynda unleashed a flurry of bolts. Ice, lighting, fire, all surrounded Cinder. Glynda hit her with a gravity bolt, pulling all the other ones towards her. Cinder knew she couldn't just shrug of the attack so she erupted her body in flames, destroying all the bolts before they could even touch her aura. She waved her hand, gathering the particles, as well as some burning leaves, and turned them into glass shards that she hurled at the huntress. Glynda countered, the burning forest offered no shortage of foliage Glynda could use her semblance on. The two collections of projectiles hurled at each other. Both fighters flaunted their body as they kept the hail storms up. Neither budging, but Cinder's barrage pushed further and further until Glynda was forced to jump back before a shard hit her. Cinder rushed her, hands on fire. Glynda brought up a glyph, stopping Cinder in her tracks. Oh Glynda how she used to envy your abilities in dust and aura. This was no ordinary repulse glyph. It was the perfect repulse glyph, the greatest possible blend of gravity dust, telekinesis semblance, and ancient knowledge. The fact that Glynda could bring it up so casually spoke volumes of her abilities. She was a true prodigy. But Cinder was no stranger to snuffing out true prodigies. The repulse glyph shattered and cinder went flying backwards as Glynda merely did a cart wheel.

"Isn't fire beautiful?" Cinder asked as she coddled a burning tree branch.

"Fire is destructive. It is the exact opposite of order."

"You are Such a stick in the mud."

"And you are a spoiled brat who needs to be put in her place." Glynda waved her hand and Cinder smashed through an adjacent tree. When did she, it must have been during the stale mate caused by the repulse glyph.

"Oh but I am in my place, above you." Cinder joined fer fingers together, eyes burning bright, lighting and hail cast down on Glynda. Glynda, in turn, shot all the ice balls out of the air and picked them up. As they hurled towards Cinder, she prepared for the frontal assault, ready to melt the incoming objects. She was so focused on the hail; she didn't see the tree coming at her. The tree smacked into her, knocking her to the ground. She blasted the tree away and prepared to use its remains in a bit of fiery flora kinesis. But she felt her knee give out dropping her to her knees. She threw a gust of wind at Glynda knocking her back. There was a strange maroon glow under her as she felt her power drain. "What!" Before she could react a box of maroon glyphs surrounded her.

"Ho, Ho, looks like you fell for my trap-master semblance." A pompous voice called out.

"With some aided glyphs from the Arbiters, designed to suppress your maiden powers." A quicker voice said.

"Peter, Barty, where have you two been?" Glynda scolded.

"Sorry Glynda, legs aren't what they used to be." Port said raising his blunderbuss.

"And we had a few unexpected tussles with the Grimm on the way here." Oobleck said. "Now Ms. Fall, you are coming with us."

"Oh I don't think so." She channeled her aura into her dress. These glyphs may suppress her maiden powers; but she was so much more than that. It took all the dust in her dress to create an explosion strong enough for the cage to break. As soon as it was gone she could feel the maiden powers come back to her. Three on one, not bad considering one is incredibly old. She summoned her bow and arrows. "Better switch to my forte."

Cinder fired a flurry of arrows at Oobleck, who dodged them. Then batted away another flurry of Glynda's bolts. She dodged Port's canon fire. She flung fireballs at all of them, each one created an aura bomb. Cinder was getting better at them but doing three at once still resulted in an instant explosion; instead of the continues pillar of those more experienced with the technique. But hey, she was only 21 and aura bombs didn't exactly fit her fighting style. She dashed over to port, whom swung his axe. Cinder easily dodged it and hit the elder man with a violent flurry of stikes from her blades. She sensed Glynda's attacks heading for her and she leaped in the air to dodge them. Glynda fired a large bolt, Oobleck fired a plume of flame, Port fired a super charged lighting ball. Cinder used the maiden powers to catch all the attacks. She blended them around with magic and turned them into lighting attacks hitting two of her targets but missing Glynda. Glynda managed to hit Cinder with a binding attack, pulling her in closer. Cinder quickly flung her legs out and incorporated a move she learned from Neo. She threw Glynda to the ground and engaged her in hand-to-hand. Glynda was not as impressive up close like this. Not that she was lacking, just her whole strength is in keeping her distance. Cinder thrived on switching back and forth between close and long range.

Port and Oobleck attempted to join in but Cinder was fighting smart. She flipped out of the way and hit the trio of teachers with an exploding set of arrows. As the three stumbled back to their feet, Cinder fired another volley of arrows and Glynda fired another volley of bolts. The bolts and arrows collided and soon it turned into a contest to see which one of them was quicker at reforming their projectiles. Glynda, with her semblance, was quicker on the draw at hit Cinder into a rock. Wait this wasn't a rock, it was an iceblock. But how…A new challenger smashed the ice block, extinguishing Cinder's flames in the area.

"Looks like we made it in time." A male voice said.

"I told you we would." A female voice joined in.

"Well you just hang back until things get harry."

"I'll check on the teachers." The girl was dressed in a white cloak and looked to be about Cinder's age. The man was definitely older, maybe a little older than Glynda. It took a second for Cinder to recognize him.

"Oh, my, this is a surprise. The infamous Taiyang Xiao Long."

"In the flesh." Taiyang touted.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"I've fought plenty of fire brats before, so I came prepared." Tai fired a flurry of ice blasts at Cinder. He kept up the assault, not letting Cinder get a word in. Cinder knew very well, that ice was weak against fire but only when used for defense. When used for offense it would melt and turn to water, and that's only if it didn't explode from the sudden heat. And with just how hot Cinder was right now, each blast exploded with the force of a grenade when they got close. Tai continued the assault. Tai definitely had more experience in hand to hand. But there was something slow about him. He was rusty, he'd obviously went a long time without any worthy challenger. He wasn't completely rusty; this war had probably done him favors in that department but it was obvious his body wasn't able to keep up with what his mind wanted to do. And Cinder was going to make him pay for it. She caught his punch and bent his hand back. A quick palm strike to his stomach knocked the wind out of him. Cinder caught the girl firing an arrow at her. Cinder retaliated in kind, morphing the arrow so that it passed through the other's. Cinder moved to dodge the arrow but then felt the brunt of a metal weapon across her face.

"Natalie," Tai said.

"You needed the help." The cloaked girl said. "Ports down for the count but the other are fine." Tai punched Cinder's knee, freezing it. Cinder slammed down, exploding the ice, knocking her two opponents back. That's when she saw nothing but purple. Glynda had used her stale mate with Taiyang to cast an aura bomb. Cinder screamed out as she felt her aura draining at an alarming rate. She felt a chain wrap around her waist and pull her out of the pillar.

"Where have you two been." Cinder said as she was joined by her companions.

"You're welcome." Emerald said bashfully.

"Five huntsmen, that's bold even for you." Mercury said.

"What of your opponents?" Cinder asked.

"We beat them but they took a dive off a cliff." Emerald said.

"Luckily the Grimm are on our side, otherwise it might not have ended so well." Mercury said.

"Four on two is a lot harder than two on two."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. We still have a fight to win." Cinder said.

"I can only do two of their minds at a time."

"Focus on Xiao Long and Oobleck. I want Gynda to see this whole thing." The three dashed forward. Cinder moved confidently knowing she had her hand-picked assistants at her back. Taiyang and Natalie dashed forward to meet them. Natalie teleported and slammed into Emerald.

"What?" Emerald cursed.

"I tagged you back at Haven, and my tags never disappear." Natalie taunted. The two engaged in one on one and Mercury began fighting Tai. The two appeared evenly matched with Mercury getting an edge due to his age and style.

"So your Yang's old man. I can see where she gets it from." Mercury said. Cinder focused in on the other two fighters. Port really was knocked out from earlier. Maybe Cinder could just finish him off right now. She noticed the Grimm were on the edges of the forest, surrounding them. Cinder engaged Glynda in another flaunt of strength. Oobleck attempted to flank her, but a she caught him and with a mighty choke slam, smashed him to the ground. Glynda surrounded herself in a purple orb and she charged Cinder. Cinder responded with an force field of her own and the two bounced off each other. Cinder quickly tuned the force field into an energy blast, shattering Glynda's force field. Before Glynda could recover, Cinder hit her with a lightning bolt, shattering her aura. Cinder confidently stride towards her with a sway of her hips.

"And to think I used to look up to you as a child." Cinder cooed. She grabbed Glynda by the cheek, kicking her weapon away. "You could have been the Summer Maiden in your day, but you avoided that fate so that you could stay by your hero's side. But where is Ozpin now?"

"You won't win." Glynda said.

"That's for fate to decide. No one will know until it happens." Cinder prepared her bow for a final strike. She let the arrow fly. In the blink of an eye, it hit an empty patch of ground. Cinder snarled in annoyance as she turned around. Natalie was holding Glynda in her arms. Cinder turned the other direction to see Emerald tied to a tree by her own weapon. Mercury kicked at Tai but the elder huntsmen back flipped to his comrades and grabbed Port.

"Natalie, get us out of here." Glynda said. "Forever Fall is lost." All five disappeared in an instant. Mercury cut Emerald down, whom landed with a thud.

"Well that was a waste." Mercury said.

"We won didn't we?" Emerald said.

"But no one who matters died." Mercury answered. Cinder began laughing uncontrollably. They won the battle. Forever Fall was theirs. Next would be Vale. And now, the enemy knew just how hopeless they were.

 **AN: I was so tempted to kill Glynda off there. But I have one or two more things planned for her. In my story, Cinder may very well be the strongest character right now. I can't wait to get back to her. I did srap what was going to be the end of this chapter so that I can put it at the beginning of the next Cinder chapter. Make sure to review and all that stuff.**


	61. Another mission for RWBY

RWBYond

 **AN: I just made some changes to the next few chapters just because it was going to be a bit superfluous. In that there was going to be yet another chapter with Blake fighting Adam and then a someone intervening. I've already done it twice now and with two more Blake vs. Adam fights coming in future arcs I thought it best to trim some fat. And it allowed for another Cinder chapter to take its place. So here's team RWBY being all chipper before being sent to Atlas.**

Chapter 61: How about we focus on the task at hand?

Blake couldn't help but smile as the last beowolf fell. It had been a while since the war started and after these last few weeks; the team really felt invincible. This was the first time that they had an absolute victory since, well, ever really. Okay so maybe beating ABRN in the tournament was an absolute victory but that was a year ago. And before and since, team RWBY had always come out on top but they failed at the same time. Whether it was an enemy escaping, or an ally getting hurt or worse, team Blake just couldn't ever find it appropriate to celebrate. Not that it stopped the team from celebrating.

This was different though. They defended the town. They did it as a team. Not a single person died or got seriously hurt. They succeeded because of their teamwork, Ruby's leadership, and Qrow's strategy. And they were lavished with praise. "Red Knights miraculously save town." Would one headline read. "Hope for the huntsmen of Remnant?" Would inquire another. The local media was already publicizing the joyous victory all over Remnant, and the last Grimm hadn't even finished disintegrating yet.

"We, did it! We did it! We did it!" Beamed their little leader. Ruby was living the dream. Yang picked her up and spun her around. Weiss gave an enthusiastic thumb up. Blake just smiled as the two sisters rough housed and posed for pictures. Yang violently grabbed Blake then squeezed her robotic arm around her neck. The whole team smiled for the picture. Yang gave a peace sign, Ruby was giving thumbs up with a toothy grin and Weiss just smirked as Blake put on her best smile.

"We're team RWBY." Yang said. "Huntresses of the Red Knights." She said before introducing the others to the reporters." They answered questions. Ruby talked about what she thought it meant to be a huntsmen and how if more people stood up for what was right there would be less problems. Weiss talked about her plan to undo the damage her father did, even laying out an impressive plan to improve the company's relationship with the Faunas. She even outed Blake as a supporter of her goals. If Blake didn't know any better she'd say the heiress was running for public office. Hell, if there was still a council when all was said and done then she was well on her way to a position. Blake answered questions about her heritage. She even told the truth that she used to participate in White Fang rallies and knew Adam Taurus well. And that she was confident that they will eventually bring him to justice and that the Ark Covenant in Vale was a great alternative.

Yang probably had it the worse. She was asked questions about the Vytal festival. She, and her teammates, defended her actions. They cited Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black as known conspirators to Cinder Fall. They explained the situation but the reporter couldn't help but think that it was Yang's anger that they manipulated instead of her mind. Wouldn't it have been more sensible to simply dodge or block the kick? Yang answered 'yes but she didn't have time to act sensibly in the heat of the moment.' She then made a crack about how she was on fire. Finally, Qrow stepped in and brushed the reporters off.

"I know you guys want to celebrate so drinks are on me." He said.

"Uncle Qrow, I just turned 17." Ruby said.

"You can drink juice then." Qrow answered.

"Yeah, and we never got a chance to celebrate.

"I'll just have tea thank you." Blake said. It's not that she didn't like a little alcohol, she just felt a bit of a sore throat coming on and alcohol would only make it worse. They sat in a tent and drank their drinks. Ruby had strawberry flavored juice. Blake had her tea. Yang and Qrow traded shots of whiskey. Weiss simply sipped on a bit of champagne.

"Ruby next year, I'm getting you soooo drunk." Yang said as more of a warning than a promise.

"We've never really gotten a chance to celebrate your birthday." Weiss observed to Ruby.

"Yeah because I spent my 16th in a coma and my 17th out in the desert hunting a dune worm."

"But you said it was what you wanted." Yang said. Ruby crossed her arms and huffed.

"I still can't believe you almost missed out on my 20th because of your second coma."

"Two comas in a year is a really bad sign." Weiss said.

"Hey, it's not like I asked to get stabbed in the stomach." Ruby whined. "And I still managed to get you a gift. What's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about? I got you a gift."

"You gave me a rock and then said that his name was Will. Because, and I quote: 'He Will Rock you."

"And then you threw it at her head." Blake said.

"I was just playing." Yang said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting too much fun." A voice called as a figure entered the tent.

"Raven!" Qrow said with glee. "Come on in, there's plenty of drinks to go around."

"I'll have some wine thank you." Raven sat next to Qrow and removed her mask. Qrow poured some wine into a cup for his twin.

"I will never understand how you can stomach the heavier stuff." She said to Qrow.

"I will never understand why the only thing you drink is tea and wine. Seriously, who's genes did you inherit?"

"Mother liked her wine."

"She liked bourbon a lot more." Qrow took another shot and hissed as he swallowed it down. "And nobody in our family were ever tea drinkers."

"I drink coffee too."

"Only when you get that feeling that a day is going to royally piss you off."

"So like, every day." Yang said.

"That angry disposition you have you didn't inherit from me." Raven smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well mostly that I don't get angry easily."

"Yeah, you'd have to have emotions in order to get angry." Qrow teased.

"Oh, don't you start in on me too. I get enough shit from Yang."

"Well deserved shit." Yang spat out. Blake put a hand on her shoulder. Every time with these two. Blake actually enjoyed it, this must be what it's like to have a family. Not the Raven part, just the talking and drinking.

"I know I'm not winning mother of the year but you have to let it go. I never wanted to be your mother and I thought I made our relationship clear."

"Clear as day." Yang grumbled. "I still don't like how you won't give me any strait answers. And Beowulf is even tighter lipped about your group than you."

"Beowulf would jump into a leviathan's mouth if Avarice told him to. He has no real thought of his own." Raven said. "Speaking of which," she pulled out his scope. "I'm not here for a social call."

"You never are." Qrow soured.

"It is nice to get a break though." Raven said. "I have a mission for the four of you. Edwin Glas recently escaped his prison. More accurately, his prison on Vytal was completely taken over as well as the rest of the island."

"You've got to be kidding me." Qrow cursed under his breath.

"His virus is making a mess of things in Atlas. We've pinpointed his location in the northern edge of the Lost Kingdom. The White Knights are already there but they need ammunition. And thanks to your little exploits in along the border, you have quite the stockpile saved up. I'm going to deliver half your surplus to Vale, where they desperately need it. You are going to deliver the other half to the White Knights."

"That could take weeks." Weiss said.

"Not if you use a Black Gate." Raven said with a smirk. "I already ordered up the shipments." She pulled out a manifest and handed it to Qrow. "You'll find it satisfactory."

"Says here that Winter Schnee has also requested reinforcements."

"And who better than the spring maiden. An argentware no less?" Qrow handed it to Ruby.

"Naturally this will be you mission to lead." Qrow said. "You and your team are part of the shipment."

"Understood." Ruby said. Yang whispered something in her ear and Ruby blushed a bit. Yang just started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked like she was steaming.

"Nothing." Yang said. "Just thought of whom we're likely to meet up with in the White Knights." Ruby looked even redder.

"HE IS NOT a late birthday present!" Ruby burst before slapping her hand to her mouth.

"Geez I was talking about Penny." Yang chuckled.

"No you were not." Ruby accused. "Even if you were, she isn't some present either."

"You know, the fact that your mind went to Jaune kinda proves my point." Yang mused.

"No. It does not. You've teased me about him a lot lately. And I keep telling you, I don't have time for boys or anything like that."

"He doesn't either." Blake argued. "But this war won't last forever."

"Let's hope not." Weiss said.

"How about we focus on the task at hand?" Ruby said. The girls followed Raven. Into a building that was being used to store ammunition and dust. There were two large ship containers hanging from pulleys above the warehouse floor.

"Jump on the one on the left." Raven said pointing to one of the containers.

"Wait, you're going to drop us," Weiss said. "into a portal, with a large crate of highly volatile dust, and have us come out in the middle of the mountains."

"That's right." Raven answered.

"Come on it'll be fun." Ruby said.

"I think you and I have very different ideas of fun." Weiss huffed. Ruby and Yang were already on the container. Blake jumped up with them and helped Weiss up.

"Just remember to hold on tight." Raven said. She took both her and Qrow's eyepieces and put them together to form glasses on her face. She put the mask on over them and gripped the sword and scope tightly together. With a lunging stab she opened up the portal beneath them as the crate dropped. In a matter of seconds, they came out in a snow covered mountain top. The whiplash of going from the hot desert to the freezing cold, caused Blake to lose her lunch. Weiss fainted but was caught by Yang. Ruby just stood there quivering for a second while Weiss regained consciousness.

"I hate the Black Gate!" Weiss complained.

"You get used to it eventually." Yang said.

"We should get going." Ruby said. "If this is anything like our base than we'll check in at the central tent."

"I wonder how Winter is doing?" Weiss said as she picked herself up. Blake suddenly grew nervous. She nearly forgot that Weiss' sister was in charge of the White Knights. Blake just hoped that she wasn't as blatantly discriminatory as Weiss had been just a year and a half ago.

 **AN: So I put some thought into time and the first half of this arc is one-year after volume 3. And they all have birthdays coinciding with their trailer releases because that's probably what Miles and Kerry will do if they ever give a canonical birthday. That's just how they are (like how combos are shipping names). So because of that and how the school years apparently work in universe, Yang was actually 18 during Volume 2 and 3.**


	62. Winter has come

RWBYond

 **AN: Thank you KnightSpark for catching some of the more obvious writing flaws. I am not a good editor and generally terrible with grammar and spelling. I try to read through the chapters before I post them but a lot of stuff goes unchecked. Anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's late but I had to work late tonight.**

Chapter 62: What's the difference between them and me?

Yang and Ruby checked in with a professor Reed in order to go through the shipments. Yang had made a joke about Reed having a paper based semblance and asked if she 'reads her own paper.' The joke did not go over well with the veteran teacher. Weiss was making her way up to the central tent where she suspected Winter to be. Blake managed to find Flynt, Neon, Nora and Ren and decided to hang out with them. Weiss couldn't blame her. She frankly didn't know what her sister's opinion on Faunas were. But considering how much White Fang activity was going on in the area, it was safe to assume that those opinions weren't the best.

She approached the tent and saw it guarded by Penny. Penny waved but she looked a little scared. Weiss smiled and waved back. Penny gave a half-hearted smile and as Weiss got closer she soon learned why.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" She heard a voice yell as the sound of a desk being cleared of all kinds of junk could be heard from inside the tent. Glass shattered and metal clattered, ringing through the camp.

"Feel any better?" A voice said. It was Jaune's. Weiss peaked inside the tent and saw Winter leaning up against a table. A map of the Lost Kingdom marked with red lines was behind her. The table was bare, but a lot of junk was on the floor to the right. Her hands were squeezing the ends of the table tight.

"Yes, that certainly helped." Winter said blowing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Across from her was Jaune and a tall dark skinned man with silver hair, tied in a top knot. He wore a blue version of the Atlas uniform and tinted goggles concealing his eyes.

"You need to find better forms of stress relief." The man said.

"Gila, I'm fine." Winter said. "I'm calming down. Just had a little pent up aggression towards those: spineless, Arrogant, Back-Stabbing…"

"Winter,"

"I hate them." Winter said. "I hate every single, money grubbing, legacy obsessed bureaucratic rat-worms."

"May I remind you that not too long ago you were one of those rat-worms."

"Makes me hate them even more."

"Who do we hate?" Weiss interrupted.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"Thank God we finally have help." Winter mused. "Jaune, Gila, leave us." Jaune and the other man left them alone.

"So, how are you doing?" Winter asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Thanks for asking."

"Well at least one of us is."

"Yeah, can I ask what THAT was about." Weiss said taking a seat. The 23-year-old remained standing for a minute as she collected her thoughts before taking a seat in an opposite chair.

"Edwin Glas has returned to Atlas. He's working with a man named Jervis Clog and they have turned Atlas' war machines against them. Good news is, Atlas started phasing out the units susceptible to the virus. General Ironwood and some top scientists have been combating them. Bad news: they refuse to give us any kind of support. Out here, we only number a few hundred. The robots marching on us are in the thousands. Plus, the Grimm, the White Fang and the Black Knights, don't make things easier. The council refuses to accept the White Knights as allies and treat us like traitors. Yet they still attempt to manipulate my subordination to Ironwood as leverage. Leverage that they use to make the White Knights look like an extension of the military when they aren't. Every day I feel like my appointment as commander was a ploy in order to ensure that this ruse works. To make matters worse, only a few of my men even trust me. Everyone else just treats me like a stool pigeon."

"I trust you." Weiss said grabbing her hand in comfort. She had seen Ruby and Yang do it maybe it'll work for her as well. "It's like father all over again."

"Have you talked to him recently?"

"No. He tried contacting me when the CCT went back up but I've made it quite clear that I am with the Red Knights and that is where I'm staying until this war is over."

"Good. I get the sinking suspicion that he has played a large part in my suffering as of late."

"Well, we're here now. And we're going to help until Glas is taken offline."

"How many did Qrow send?"

"Just us four." Winter seemed flabbergasted at the news. She cursed under her breath.

"ass hole." She whispered.

"I don't know what's happened between you two but he's doing his best." Weiss defended.

"I guess it's just you and your team."

"Affirmative. That's all we could spare, we're not exactly well staffed either."

"I understand. Besides," Winter stood up. "if what I'm hearing from Vale is true, then your leader may just be the turning of the tide we know."

"What's happening in Vale?"

"Nothing good, so I've heard."

"What have you heard?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Winter put her hands on Weiss shoulders. "I'm going to ration the new supplies. Please relax a little today. Tomorrow, we're fighting." Weiss got up to leave the tent. "I'm proud of you. I'm glad you've made such…colorful…friends." Winter winked as Weiss departed. When she exited the tent she found Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Rubrum and Penny conversing. Penny seemed distraught and the others were trying to comfort her.

"Penny, I don't understand where this is coming from." Ruby said.

"I know you feel like I'm a human, but I don't feel the same." Penny said. Weiss nudged Yang with an inquisitive look.

"Basically." Yang whispered. "Penny is stressed over how the other robots have been taken over."

"What's the difference between them and me?" Penny asked.

"You have a soul, a personality." Ruby said.

"Those other robots can't possibly think for themselves." Jaune assured.

"And how do I know I can? How do I know this personality, all of this isn't some part of my programming? How can I be sure?"

"Your soul was in a real person before." Ruby said.

"I have no memory of that. How do I know my father isn't just lying to protect me?"

"Penny, I don't have all the answers." Ruby clenched Penny's hands. "But all that matters is that your real to me, to all of us."

"That's not good enough." Penny said.

"You know," Weiss butted in. "Some psychologists have theorized that every person has programming."

"Weiss!" Ruby huffed.

"She's right." Rubrum said. "I know a lot of people, many of you included don't believe it. But there are people who do."

"If so, then a human brain is still more complex than any old machine." Ruby said.

"But, maybe a bit of programming makes her more human." Rubrum assured. "And the fact that she's able to have these doubts means her brain is working on a more complex level than the other machines." Penny seemed to calm down from that.

"But there's only one way to know for sure." Penny said. "After this war. After there is no more reason to fight day in and day out. I want to become human, real flesh and blood human."

 **AN: I really hope that Penny comes back in the series. There's just so much theme building that can still be done with her. This little character moment will be built on in a later time but won't be outright discussed for a long time yet. But the Winter stuff, I just really like the dichotomy between the Schnee's and Ruby and Yang. This war has a long way yet to go and we're just getting started. Be sure to review follow and favorite.**


	63. Cinder gets a new task

RWBYond

 **AN: This is going to be another Cinder chapter. And it's also going to establish a bit of the setup for what's going down at the end of this arc (which I gave a glimpse at back in chapter 53). Not much else to say.**

Chapter 63: Why does he keep staring at me?

The pleasant smell of burning wood loomed over the air. Cinder just sat on the ancient look-out tower taking it all in. Her legs were crossed and hands resting at her side. The Emerald Forest was won. Grimm howled and roared as the Green Knights once again fell back. Another commandeered Atlesian gunship slowly fell from the sky into the canyon. Two down, one to go, and it was undoubtedly watching over Vale proper. Yet despite this great victory, Cinder could not find satisfaction.

She was so close to her goal. She could see Beacon in the distance; the dragon still looming frozen on Ozpin's lost tower. She just needed one more surge. One more and she'd be there. She'd use her powers to awaken the dragon and finish Vale off once and for all. Yet there was something still in her way. Ozpin's staff held the power to keep the dragon where it was but that's not what Cinder was thinking about. No, there was one person that could foil her plans for good. An itch left unscratched for far too long. One Cinder would have to eliminate if she were to safeguard the dragon's return. But the problem is, she is nowhere to be found. Where is Ruby Rose. The argentware with the ability to seal the dragon elsewhere, ruining any plans to resurrect it in the near future. This cold hard fact brought a rage out in Cinder she nearly forgot she had.

"Cinder?" Emerald called softly.

"What do you want?" Cinder said more harshly than she intended.

"Something bothering you?" Cinder turned to face her companion. Her hair had grown in the months since the war began. She wore long pants, identical to the ones she wore when they first met. She also had a beige colored over coat and a red scarf on to protect from the late fall air. Aura only did so much to protect from the weather. If not for the fire coursing through Cinder's body she too would feel the effects.

"I just can't find satisfaction when the only thing that stands between me and ultimate victory is still unaccounted for."

"Oh. I wish there was something I could do to help." Emerald sat down next to Cinder and stared longingly at her. Cinder ignored the act. Emerald was more like a lost puppy that followed Cinder home than anything. If she wasn't so talented, Cinder would have left her behind long ago. "You know." Emerald said. "Before I met you, I had nothing."

"I know. You've told me a dozen times."

"Well than you know that if there is anything you need just ask."

"I do. It's why I'm in charge and you're my subordinate."

"I know it's just, I worry about you sometimes."

"Don't."

"I can't help it. I think…"

"What's Mercury doing?" Cinder said, purposely breaking Emeralds train of thought.

"He's playing cards with Rocky and Neo."

"Hasn't he learned his lesson?" Neo was a born cheat. The mute had swindled just about every person in the entire organization out of their money on numerous occasions. Only Torchwick had ever been able to beat her, and she let him win.

"I guess not." Emerald laughed. "I'd play but I'd either lose or resort to my semblance and cheat. And it's too easy to bust me like that."

Cinder stayed silent as she planned her next move. She weighed all the possibilities. She did a check list of all the huntsmen that had been spotted in the Green Knights and began playing scenarios. Maybe she could beat Ozpin to the punch. This planning was getting incredibly difficult with the sound of breathing in her head. Wait, she knew that noise.

"Cinder."

"What?" Cinder looked over at Emerald who was being forced to lean back by a floating child wearing a gas mask.

"Who is this?" Emerald asked uneasy.

"Mantis Trill." Cinder recognized the apparition. Salem's personal messenger and psychic spy.

"Why does he keep staring at me?" Mantis' breathing was drowning out all other noise now as the figure examined Emerald thoroughly.

"I think he's taken a liking to you." Cinder tried to say.

"What?" Emerald yelled out but Cinder could barely here her over the gas mask induced breathing.

"What do you want Mantis?!" Cinder screamed out. The figure floated to Cinder and held up a necklace. It was a red stone amulet in the shape of a heart. He stared at Cinder for a few seconds then floated to the center of the tower. The apparition was replaced by a Black Gate. And stepping from this Black Gate was none other than Salem.

"Lady Salem!" Emerald said as she got on her knees.

"My queen." Cinder said, giving a bow. The breathing had stopped and all was quiet for a moment.

"Rise." Salem said. Cinder and Emerald rose. Salem walked over and slip a finger across Emerald's cheek. "I like her." She said cupping her cheek but looking at Cinder. Mantis likes her too." She turned to Emerald. Perhaps it's because you both have an…effect on the human mind."

"That would be my guess." Cinder said with a smirk.

"Perhaps you're wondering why I'm here." Salem said.

"You honor us with your presence." Emerald said.

"It's not just grace that brought me here. I wish to have front row seats for when Vale falls."

"I understand." Cinder said. "You wish to have Ozpin finally broken at your knees. I too wish to see my rival with fear in her eyes at I take the life from her."

"A woman after my own heart. Though my main objective is to retrieve something from Ozpin's vault. The fall of Vale would just be a consolation prize compared to what I have in store." Salem took a pause and looked at Emerald. "Leave us." Emerald gave a quick bow and departed. "Mantis says you are in distress. Tell me child, what is upsetting you?" Cinder dropped her guard in full. She lamented all her fears and failures and how she dreaded the all too real possibility of Ruby Rose foiling her plans yet again. As she talked her eyes glowed more and more but Salem remained stoic. Cinder opened up about her own insecurities. How despite all the power, she has had no satisfaction outside of the battle of Forever Fall. Even then, the possibilities of traps tailored to her maiden powers scared her. She finally dropped to her knees and wept, burying her face into Salem's standing lap.

"Please, I need your guidance." She whispered. She felt Salem's arms wrap comfortingly around her head. Silky fingers laced through her hair.

"Cinder, it's going to be ok." Salem moved her hand from Cinder's hair to Cinder's cheek. "And though it brings me honor that you set a standard to your subordinates by bowing." She cupped Cinder's cheeks and forced her up. "When it's just the two of us, stand as my equal." She lifted Cinder up all the way. "You are my Fall Maiden. You are without peer. You bow to no one. One day, they will bow to you. When we take over this world, you will stand at my side in my presence. Or you will sit atop your own throne as you govern this land beneath me. Yes, you could have done better in Vale. But, you surpassed my expectations and went well within the margins of accomplishment. And you did all of this without me having to look over your shoulder. The only way I could be any prouder of you is if you were my own daughter."

"Thank you Salem." Cinder said softly.

"It has always been your destiny to change the world. And you have. Take satisfaction knowing that even if a meteor were to hit here and kill us in a freak accident, you have changed the world forever."

"You're right. I guess I just needed to hear it from you."

"Just as you did all those nightmare-filled nights where you would come into my room for a story." Cinder blushed at the memory.

"I was just a child then."

"Everyone is a child to someone." Salem turned to look at Beacon. "Speaking of which I have a mission for you."

"What is your bidding master."

"I will go into Beacon alone while you are away. When you come back I will make sure a Black Gate takes you straight to my position. There we will wait for Ozpin to gather his precious huntsmen and huntresses and send out his guardian to liberate his precious tower. But you and your two lieutenants have another mission for the meantime."

"Ask and consider it done."

"Shatter the White Knights. Right now their biggest threat is their own ties with Atlas. Glas and Clog are doing their best but those hunks of metal are no match for even the greenest of soldiers. You will go to the ancient city of Mt. Serenade, in the northern mountains of the Lost Kingdom. Leave none alive."

"It will be done."

"Caution is a virtue Cinder. I predict your rival may have been sent to that same location."

"She will burn."

"I have no doubt about that. But Ms. Rose is not your greatest concern for this mission. Mantis has found a powerful enemy in those mountains. One that will test you like you've never been tested before. It will be your greatest test since fighting Ozpin."

"They too will be crushed."

"I wonder."

 **AN: No, I am not going to discuss what Salem was talking about even if you beg me. Although, I have already mentioned it in a previous chapter, as well as a post on Team THRY OC and Team page on Facebook a while back. I really wanted to show Cinder in a more emotionally vulnerable state since we've never seen her like that before. Not even the fanfiction community has done Cinder like this (far as I know). Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	64. How Terminator 4 should have ended

RWBYond

 **AN: I've been wanting to use this chapter title for a long time. This chapter may end up on the shorter side just because a lot isn't happening. I also have a lot going on today (a date and then work) which will all be done by the time I upload this chapter. But right now it is 2 a.m. and I'm getting some writing done.**

Chapter 64: Do robots dream of electric sheep?

Blake stood side by side with Weiss and Yang as they watched the approaching iron legion. Mt. Serenade stood before them, a hideout for the enemy. Edwin Glas was up there, controlling the machines coming down to battle the White Knights. The town that stood in the shadow of the mountain was slowly being evacuated. The town that stood on the mountain was controlled by the enemy. Despite the nature of the enemy, there were very few Grimm. Jaune had told them that the enemy forces were being led by a man named Jervis Clog. And apparently Jervis Clog did not care for living things, whether they be man or beast.

"It's time to send these guys to the junk yard." Yang said, slamming her fists together.

"I would rather them be recycled." Weiss said.

"Steady men," Jaune called as he walked the frontline. "Let them come to us and when opportunity strikes we'll push forward." He walked over to Penny and put a hand on her shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

"I'm combat ready." She said flatly.

"Just remember, you are not them." Ruby said. A silence fell as the sound of marching machines ceased. A large paladin march to the front of the automaton army that stood just out of range.

"That's not one of the automated ones." Weiss said. "There's someone in there."

"It's human." Winter's partner Gila said. He pointed to his goggles. "X-ray analysis confirms…it's a soldier." He looked over to Jaune. "He's identical to the ones that your team fought in the City of Bridges."

"How is that possible?" Jaune said.

"The ones we fought had identical DNA." Penny said. "The same traits were present in all of them." Gila radioed in. "Winter, we have more of those silver-shot soldiers. They're piloting paladins." He said. The paladin then began to charge.

"Hold your fire!" Ruby yelled.

"What?" Jaune said.

"Why?" Gila said.

"Just trust me." Ruby said. "And wait for the others to charge." Ruby clapped her hands together. The whole front line prepared their weapons. Blake felt the familiar feeling of her sword and sheath in her hands. When she was with Adam, she became well acquainted with the MK 3 and 4 Atlesian Knight models. For the first time in a long time, she was thankful for her past. Ruby slammed her hands down and massive tangles of wood caught the paladin and crushed it.

The moment it sparked and blew, the armored legion charged. Nora and Ren fired their weapons. Penny thrusted her swords at the robots. With each gesture, ten more fell to her weapons. Gila held up his weapon, a mace made of clock gears and gave the order to fire. Artillery pounded away at the invading force. Large numbers of the droids jumped and dodged the artillery rounds, but they were only programmed with basic evasive maneuvers. Blake took shots at some of the robots as they tried to weave around the canon fire. The paladin blew up from Ruby's ploy and the soldier leaped from it. The soldier brandished a knife to strike at Ruby but Yang intercepted him, catching his arm.

"Don't touch my sister." Yang said as she slammed the offender to the ground with an earth shattering thud.

"Thanks for the assist." Ruby said halfhearted. She drew her weapon and began firing at the attackers. A trio of robots reached Blake, but she subbed in a lightning clone to short them out. She swung her weapons around to decapitate another group, then switched to her mid-range form to take out some more. Weis was moving back and forth at great speeds, creating a proverbial wall of attacks.

"Crap." Yang said. The soldier that she slammed down was back up and trading blows with Yang. Blake noticed that the soldier had a number of cybernetic implants as well. Yang and the soldier locked hands and engaged in a stale mate. Yang moved to head-butt him but he kicked her in the chin with an extremely flexible leg. An instant later, Nora smashed him with her hammer right in his goods. The blast sent him flying into a leaping Ren, and Ren spun in the air, slicing and shooting the soldier and smashing him to the ground.

"Yang!" Blake called out seeing a group of robots rushing her back. Blake shot one of their heads off. The next she tied up and pulled into an explosive clone. Blake front flipped to cut down the next one as Yang turned around and punched the last one's head off.

"Thanks girls." Yang said. "And Ren." She amended.

"Those things are tough but they aren't human." Ren said. Blake felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. She flipped up in the air and sliced down, destroying another drone. She turned to face Penny and saw Jaune covering her front while she continued eviscerating the invading mid line. Jaune swung a moon beam into the distance and a second later another soldier engaged Jaune in a sword fight. Sure enough, aside from the weapon, he was identical to the previous one. He had the same inky black hair. The same blank black eyes, with the slightest silver pupils. And he had the same cybernetic implants. Jaune flared his aura into a blinding light. As the soldier shielded his eyes, Jaune decapitated him with one swift swing.

"Rubrum." Penny said into her scroll. "Would you be a dear and please inform team RWBY about the synthetic soldiers?"

"Do robots dream of electric sheep?" Rubrum's voice said over the communicator.

"I wouldn't know." Penny said with a laugh.

"That a girl." Rubrum cheered. Penny fired a massive green beam, destroying another paladin and a spider-walker. "Alright listen up. Decades ago a man named Deacon Blackwater created a substance called 'black blood' by harvesting the power of his semblance, which was summoning shadowy familiars, similar to Weiss' summoning. In fact, some historians say the two family's may have a common ancestor while other claim the Schnees actually stole the Blackwater summoning semblance. Anyway, he sold the blue prints on how to make it to the Black Knights where their leader, Mordred Draco, used it on himself."

"Draco, that's the same guy that Necros Faust used to make skull rounds." Weiss said.

"Yes, but that's not the main thing. Apparently just a few years ago, our old friend Tobi, with Faust's help, created an upgrade for it by combining it with the semblance of…and your never going to get this, an argentware."

"What?" Yang said.

"How is that possible?" Weiss said.

"Ruby are you listening to this?" Blake said. All four continued their battle against the droids as the conversation carried on. Blake looked at Ruby who was in the zone. Her scythe moved at speeds that effectively created an impenetrable shield. The trio of soldiers that emerged from the most previous wreckage engaged her.

"It's all in this encrypted journal that belonged to Faust." Rubrum answered. "It was slipped to me a while back but it's all in here. Apparently the DNA belonged to a Violet Rose. Do you know her?" Rubrum asked. Blake looked over as Ruby continued fighting. She kicked one of their legs out, smacked two of them at once with two blunt ends of her scythe, then with a quick slash and a flash of white light from her eyes, she cut all three of them down.

"Not personally. She was my grandmother and died when my mom was young." Ruby answered.

"That would put her in the same age group as Faust." Rubrum responded. "Tobi and Draco both used black blood. It's like a drug and it improves the body but has negative effects on aura. This newer stuff is called silver shot and it's much more potent and more temporary. But it also doesn't have the negative aura effects. And it improves…"

"Eyesight." Ruby interrupted. "Akagi Tsuki used silver shot to see. She nearly killed me using the stuff."

"These guys…" Rubrum continued. "They're clones…compounds of human DNA, infected with Grimm essence, implanted with cyborg parts, and pumped full of silver-shot. They're a type of synthetic bio-warrior; but according to these notes, Jervis Clog simply calls them 'rabbits.' And no, I don't know why."

"All their big guns are down." Jaune declared. "Push forward." Blake rejoined her team. Ruby had a downcast look on her face but shook it off and charged to the front of the line. As Blake and the rest made their way through the scrap heaps, Blake and Yang exchanged worried glances. Akagi was still a sore spot for Ruby, as was her family legacy. And because of Glas, those feelings were once again coming to a boil.

 **AN: Longer than I thought it would be but what can I say. I get carried away with world building. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I eased into this weirder stuff. I know if I read a fic that introduced all this kind of stuff that isn't canon right off the bat, I'd probably stop reading. Which is why I'm explaining all this stuff so far after the explanation of semblance rounds and synthetic Grimm.**


	65. Half way home with Cinder

RWBYond

 **AN: Wooooaaah we're half way there. Whoooaaah living on a prayer. With this chapter we are half way done with the total story. Thank you once again to everyone reading this, everyone who's made it this far, everyone who has reviewed or supported this story in any capacity. I decided to celebrate with a blog post about how this story came about. It's here 2016/05/30/rwbyond-a-creative-journey/**

Chapter 65: What path would you have taken?

Cinder stepped out from the portal that took her and her two companions to Mt. Serenade. Emerald and Mercury instantly started bickering about how much traveling via Black Gate was a pain. Cinder just tuned them out. She didn't have time to listen to their squabbles. In front of her was Edwin Glas. He sat up against the parapet of the tower with a laptop and some VR gear.

"Why hello Ms. Fall." A high pitched voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Dr. Jervis Clog, sitting on a picnic blanket with a tea set and a stuffed rabbit at his side. The 4 ft. tall dwarf sat cross legged as he sipped at his tea. "We've been expecting you." He set his tea down and laced his fingerless-gloved hands together under the brim of his top hat.

"You have?" Cinder said.

"It's our job to know things Ms. Fall." Glas said.

"Would you like some tea?" Jervis said.

"No thanks." She answered.

"Oh, but you must. It's my special tea, My Special Tea…my specialty he-he."

"The answers no old man." She knew exactly what 'tea time with Jervis Clog' always turned into and she definitely didn't have time for that.

"You were so much more fun when you were little." The old man said fiddling with a cup. "Oh, perhaps your rabbits would like some tea. Traveling through the Black Gate is so taxing on the throat after all."

"I'd actually like some." Mercury said. Cinder put her hand on his chest.

"Trust me, you don't want that right now." She said.

"Awwww." Jervis whined. "But you don't Need rabbits."

"We don't have time for your games Jervis."

"But it's so BOOOORING up here. Edwin has taken all the controls. All my rabbits are dead. And now that you're here I'll never get to play with the aregentware."

"She's here?" Cinder said, a cruel smile crossing her lips.

"Yes, and she has progressed splendidly." Glas cut in. Cinder looked at him and noticed a scar on his face.

"So what happened to you?" Cinder inquired.

"The scar? This my dear, is what happens when Avarice catches up with you."

"You met Avarice?"

"It was while I was still trapped in the Isle of Storms. He's taken over the facility. I merely extended Salem's offer."

"And he did that to you?"

"The fact that I'm still alive means he may one day come around. We just have to give him the right motivation at the right time. A tricky plan, considering Avarice's brain doesn't work the way we'd know." Edwin put the goggles down. "I'll let you have your fun now. My droids have been set to auto kill and the Grimm spawners are in place. Make them suffer."

"Come along Edwin." Jervis said. The two disappeared in a green flash.

"You two know what to do." Cinder directed as Mercury and Emerald left. They went to spread panic and chaos and unleash the Grimm. Cinder on the other hand, began shooting fire balls into the air. She heard those on the frontlines freaking out at the sudden change in tactic. She saw the Arc boy, giving orders to rescue the civilians of the mountain village. Cinder fired volley after volley, decimating the huntsmen as Grimm began to swarm and surround them. It didn't take long to catch the attention of her target. Ruby Rose, and her team, leaped up to the top of the tower to confront her.

"Cinder!" Ruby shouted.

"Why, hello. I was hoping you'd make it." Cinder said. Ruby stared at her for only a second before dashing forward leaving rose petals in her wake. Cinder moved to the side to doge her attack, and maneuvered past the massive scythe blade. Weiss had joined in and managed a glancing blow to Cinder. Cinder summoned her weapons and blocked the incoming attacks from Weiss and Blake.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." The sat faunas declared. Cinder reposed both Weiss and Blake just in time to leap out of the way of Ruby's next attack. She fired her bow down at them, but Weiss blocked them with a glyph. Cinder then hovered around the air, dodging Yang's fire blast and Weiss' bolts. Ruby and Blake joined in the assault and it soon became too much for her to dodge. She needed to separate them.

"Hold still!" Yang grunted. Cinder replied with a massive blast meant to shatter them. The tower was covered in smoke and Cinder began laying it to flames. As the smoke cleared she saw what they were doing.

"Checkmate." Ruby said. Blake was pulsating with yellow aura with a time glyph at her feet. She swung her arms at incredible speed, each swing creating a moon beam. It was an inescapable net of energy. Inescapable, but not invincible. Cinder swung her sword cutting the energy net away. A brunt force of pain hit her side as Yang air tackled her. But Yang's strength wasn't enough to stop her. She took Yang's blow and grabbed the blonde's legs and spun her around for a massive toss. Cinder's eyes glowed but she wasn't the only one. "Ice flower." Cinder was hit in the leg with a massive ice shot. Ruby was then launched in the air by a glyph, sling-shooting right towards Cinder with her eyes glowing white.

"Not this time." Cinder finished the toss, hitting Ruby out of the air with her own sister. The two smashed to the ground at a massive force and Cinder melted the ice around her leg. "Last time you fared well because I let you hit me too many times. That won't happen this time." She unleased a blazing tornado towards the sisters and flung lightning at the other two. Weiss took the hit but Blake dodged. Cinder rushed her and engaged her in a sword fight. It was actually kind of refreshing, fighting someone with a similar weapon choice. But that just proved how woefully unprepared these so-called huntresses were. Blake dodged attack after attack but Cinder was faster stronger and more skilled than the Faunas. Blake took another big hit and Cinder heard Yang scream in anger.

"Yang wait." Ruby pleaded. It was too late, Yang through a punch at Cinder's face but Cinder caught it with a powerful gust of wind. A wind that was strong enough to keep the others back. Ruby started making her way to Cinder. Cinder merely smirked at the now red-eyed girl. Yang smirked back and the right arm opened up and unleashed its payload on Cinder's face. A torrent of flame erupted from Cinder as she screamed in anger. Cinder felt something wrap around her as a glyph appeared at her feet.

"Tether ball?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Ruby said.

"But who's the…

"Anything!" Cinder was being tossed around and knocked through anything that stood in the way. Blake and Ruby worked together to swing her around while Yang beat on her, blows strengthening with every blow. Cinder pulsed her aura and grabbed the offending tether. She yanked Blake up and choked slammed her. Blake subbed in a clone but Cinder followed up with another lunging choke slam. Yang rushed her but Cinder kicked the blonde in the face.

Yang staggered and Cinder slapped her off the tower and onto the balcony below. Ruby charged her and the two engaged in rapid attacks. Neither was giving ground or taking blows. Finally, Cinder stomped her foot down, using magic to encase Ruby in stone. But instead of attacking her in this state, Cinder calmed down.

"I'm going to make you watch." She cooed. Ruby tried to break free and nearly succeeded but Cinder found that so long as she kept one arm pointing at the reaper, she wouldn't escape. This of course put her at a disadvantage, but seeing that Ruby was the only real threat in this war, it was a good trade off. Blake fought valiantly but she was out of her depths. Cinder grabbed her by the arm and put her in an arm bar. She superheated her hand with a foot on Blake's back and pulled back with a satisfying snap as the arm dislocated. Weiss lunged for a stab but Cinder threw Blake into her. Weiss quickly recovered and Cinder fired several arrows at her. Weiss swung them away, shattering the glass. Weiss lunged again and Cinder flung the bits of glass at her from behind. Weiss stumbled and Cinder hit her with another lightning blast.

Weiss tumbled up, blood trickling from her mouth. A glyph formed behind her as a giant armored knight appeared behind her and swung at Cinder. Cinder didn't know what to expect and took the strike, a bad move in retrospect. Ruby freed herself and Yang joined her side. Cinder flew around the arena again, fighting the giant knight. Cinder than meteored to the ground creating a shock wave, and melted the platform before quickly freezing it trapping the Yang. Ruby got out and began nursing Blake's arm as she was collapsed on the ground.

Cinder dropped down and blocked another sword swing and the construct shattered. Weiss collapsed to her knees, blood dripping down her nose. Cinder confidently marched to her. She tried to summon again but then coughed up blood.

"That's an impressive summoning." Cinder said. "With time you could actually become quite the mage." Weiss coughed up some more. "But you over extended yourself which is about the worst thing you could do as a fencer." Cinder uppercut her as she drifted towards the edge with a drop off. The fall would probably kill her.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "Blake no." Blake dove off the edge undoubtedly to save Weiss. Cinder heard the clink of a grappling hook hitting the edge. Yang screamed in anger, destroying a bit of the tower and charged Cinder. Cinder blocked the punch.

"This is a pretty powerful arm." Cinder started overpowering Yang, bending the arm back. "But such augmentations disgust me. It'll be the first thing to go." Cinder pulsed her maidenhood and ripped the robot arm out of Yang's elbow. The brawler's eyes went wide with shock as Cinder laid a hand on Yang's breast and unleashed an aura bomb on the brawler. Yang screamed in pain and Cinder unleashed flames from her hand completely engulfing the blonde.

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled. A white light engulfed the tower. Ruby was on an all-out assault but Cinder was keeping pace.

"Your team is broken little red."

"WHY?"

"You have skills. But you are not a huntress yet. You still throw your power around and you think that will be enough to save you. But nothing will save you from me. I have trained my entire life to be a maiden and now I am the strongest one that ever existed."

"You have so much power. Why would you use it for such destruction?"

"What path would you have chosen?"

"I would have stood for what's right."

"You don't know that. My mother died when I was little just like yours. But my father and step mother, they weren't so nice. They did nothing but yell at me and abuse me. They spent all their money on alcohol and none on food. They had money to go out to eat every night. They left me to fend for myself. I had to beg on the streets just to get by. They made me feel weak, and helpless, and you want to know why? Because they were just bad people. But you want to know what else, the fact that I came from nothing not even a name of my own, made me appreciate any power I did get. Only when you feel helpless can you appreciate a gift. Salem saved me from that life. She promised I'd never go hungry again and I haven't. Her associates watched me and played with me when she couldn't. And finally, Salem told me the truth. Those from small beginnings are destined to burn the brightest." Ruby was stunned but unflinching.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've had it rough sometimes too but…what happened to you was terrible…but doesn't that mean you should want to help people even more?"

"I am. My destiny isn't just to cause fire. It's to fertilize the world. To destroy the people in charge and create a world. A world where people like my father can't exist. Where good people like your mother don't have to die to keep the status quo. You should understand this. You want to make the world a better place. But sometimes sacrifices have to be made. So I ask you again. What would you do?" Ruby stood unmoving.

"I don't have an answer. I'll figure it out one day but right now I don't have an answer. The world sucks, I know that now. But I have to try to make it better. Otherwise what's the point?"

"You have amazing powers that you can't control. Come with me, I can teach you. I'll help you find a path. Maybe then, in the new world, you can be its protector. Maybe one day I'll have to pay for what I did to make the world ultimately better and you can be there to lay the punishment. We could work together. You don't have to conscribe to the way I do things and I won't make you kill your friends. Just help me destroy those who keep this world in darkness. Then we could be the light and shadow of this world."

"Honestly, as tempting as that sounds. I'm going to have to decline. We can be the light and darkness. I will be the one to carry out your punishment. But I can't trust you."

"I'm not such a bad person. Look at my team. They had just as bad if not worse upbringings as me."

"The answer is no."

"Then you will burn on this mountain. Because I'm not giving you a chance to become a stronger threat." Ruby was fast, faster than anything Cinder had ever seen. But Cinder had her beat in every other way. Strength, skill, powers of all four elements unleashing on Ruby and the reaper could barely dodge. But she couldn't dodge them all. Cinder was winning. Ruby was weakening. Ruby slammed down with her scythe and Cinder blocked it. Ruby shattered the glass weapons and Cinder turned them into projectiles. Storms of fire and ice clouded the entire tower. Ruby could not escape. Cinder grabbed Ruby by the weapon and tossed it from her hands. Ruby tried punching but Cinder blasted her.

"I won't give up."

"You're pathetic." Cinder stabbed an arrow to Ruby's shoulder and another one to her foot. She slammed Ruby into the parapet shattering it on the reapers face. "This is what I was so worried about? This is what I lost sleep over?" Cinder was growing more disappointed by Ruby's display. Ruby called nature to attack Cinder but Cinder burned it all away with a wave of her hand. "That may have worked on Sly and Tobi's pet project but it won't work on me." Cinder kicked Ruby onto the balcony below. Ruby's aura shattered on impact. "This is the argentware maiden of spring? This is the one I called rival?" She said softly. Just one more fireball Cinder. One more and nothing will stand in the way.

 **AN: Cliff hanger, ha, ha, ha. Jervis Clog is based off Mad Hatter, namely the Batman version. Also, that call back to chapter 44. I promise I won't beat up the whole team like that again. Be sure to leave a review and follow/favorite and remember stay classy. 65 down, 65 to go.**


	66. The Maidens explained

RWBYond

 **AN: Execute chapter 66. I've been debating a lot on how much of the action I should actually show since the main focus is on the aftermath. A lot is going to be explained in this chapter and I've been looking forward to it for a while now.**

Chapter 66: What happens to a dream deferred?

Pain and fear were the only things that Ruby could feel. Her aura was gone. Her friends were down for the count. And Cinder slowly lowered herself onto the balcony. The whole tower was on fire, as well as the entire mountain. Distant screams of panic echoed through the city. Ruby had lost. Cinder readied one more fireball. Ruby tried to lift Crescent Rose but it felt heavy in her hand. This was it. Ruby was in an outright panic. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was actually going to die. And it scared her. Cinder laughed maniacally as she tossed the fireball. Ruby flinched, accepting her fate.

"WHAT?" Cinder said. Ruby looked up and saw the fireball in a purple bubble. A figure in a red and purple cloak stood in front of her, arm out towards the ball. She had short green hair and wore a mask over the top half of her face. The mask was engraved with an octopus, sticking to her face.

"Run." She said. The bubble and flame collapsed into the form of a star with a squeeze of the figures hand. The savior threw out her hand and the star turned into a purple lightning blast that hit Cinder. "Go now. There's still people in the city, get them out of here. I'll hold off Fall."

"But what about…"

"Your friends are safe. Now go." Cinder emerged from the tower, surrounded by orange energy. The new challenger surrounded herself with a purple energy and both fighters took to the sky. Ruby began running. She turned and looked once to see both fighters slamming into each other repeatedly. She looked forward and saw a creep turn and run away from her. She came over a hill and saw Jaune. He formed his aura into a fist and punched a swooping nevermore out of the sir.

"Ruby!" He called.

"Look out!" Nora shouted. Ruby felt a massive explosion hit behind her. She went flying forward and collided with Jaune, feeling her nose break on the impact. She turned and saw the girl from before on her hands and knees getting up. She pulled out some sort of pipe and blew into it. Dozens of bubbles came out of the instrument.

"Everyone stand back." She said. Emerald swooped in to attack her but she quickly sent the bubbles into Emeralds general direction. The bubbles popped laying acid everywhere as Emerald screamed in pain. The woman grabbed Emerald by the throat. "Your illusions have little effect on those who bare the mask of Truth."

"Try me on for size." Mercury shouted kicking her in the back. Mercury and the woman did a dance of combat for several seconds before Mercury tried a leaping kick. The woman caught it and pushed him back, a pulse of purple lightning creeping through the ground. Mercury landed and lost his balance.

"How unfortunate that you have metal legs." The woman's fist became covered in lightning as she pushed Mercury and sent him flying into the flaming forest. She stuck the intricate pipe back in her mouth. Cinder returned, hands covered in flames. She locked hands with the stranger in a test of strength. The masked woman's hands ignited in purple flames.

"Just who the hell are you?" Cinder yelled.

"I am an Arbiter of Truth. I am the Maiden of Summer." She began blowing a bubble. "And you are leaving right now." Cinder was pushing forward, winning the contest. But the bubble turned into a Black Gate and engulfed Cinder then quickly disappeared. The woman walked over to the prone Ruby. "Rest now Argentware." She waved her hand creating a bubble. Then Ruby passed out. "All that is known will be revealed."

Ruby awoke in a familiar bed. She was back home on Patch. She looked to the side and saw her friends. Weiss and Jaune were at her side. Qrow was standing by the door. The masked woman stood at attention against the wall, eyeing Qrow. Yang was laying in her bed, Rubrum at work repairing her arm. Tai and Blake were at her side. Penny, Ren and Nora walked through the door carrying drinks and snacks to the people.

"Ruby, you're awake." Weiss said.

"Everyone was worried about you and Yang." Penny said.

"Weiss took a beating too." Blake said. "But everyone is ok."

"My head." Ruby groaned as she tried to get up.

"Don't move so fast pipsqueak." Qrow said making his way to her with some tea. The tea tasted like medicine but it was strawberry flavor so Ruby didn't complain.

"How long was I out?"

"It's been a day." Jaune said.

"And we're all the way on Patch?" Ruby said.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR needed extraction and a safe place to recuperate." The masked woman said. "The Rose house was the safest place I could find under these circumstances."

"Besides." Qrow said. "This was your next destination anyway."

"Perhaps I should talk to her." The woman said. "Alone."

"What gives you the right?" Ruby's father said getting in the Arbiter's face.

"As a kindred spirit, and the only one who can help her at this point, I have the only right."

"Listen here, whoever you are. You come into my house, with my daughters in that state, with a bunch of people, getting me all worried,"

"Sorry if I was intruding but I had a job to do."

"That's all you Arbiters care about. Your little missions."

"Perhaps you aren't the best person to lay judgement on our organization."

"Damn right. You guys have taken everything and what have you done in return?"

"Saved the world. Not to mention I saved your daughters. More than once now."

"Tai, please." Qrow intervened. "You know I'm not a fan of theirs either. But she's right. If we are going to save everything that matters, then Ruby needs to learn from her. She's the only one of our allies who knows how to teach Ruby what she needs to know."

"Very well." Tai said. The room began to clear out. Yang was the hardest one to move. Penny and Tai worked together to get her off the bed and into the other room. The woman sat down in a chair and sat all proper, revealing a purple outfit underneath her cloak.

"Tell me Ruby, why be a huntress?"

"It's always been my dream. I want to make the world a better place. So we can live happily ever after."

"What happens to a dream deferred?"

"I won't let it."

"Good, your encounter hasn't dampened your convictions. I'm sure you have questions."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"So long as I bare the mask of truth I am Kraken of the Arbiters. Most powerful and clever of the creatures of Grimm." She removed her mask, showing a youthful face with green eyes. "But between us maidens, and among friends, I am Octavia Grinnitch. Huntress of Vacuo, graduate of Beacon, and your guardian angel."

"You're the one who saved me on the Isle of Storms?"

"I merely sewed up your wound and made sure you didn't die in that hospital."

"Why?"

"You are the last of the Argentware. The Arbiters refuse to let your kind die out so long as we can help it."

"So it's not because I'm a maiden."

"If you were just a maiden, it would change your role in this world. And we would probably not bother."

"And Cinder?"

"I sent her through the Black Gate. I doubt I could have beaten her and her henchmen by myself. So, remember, fight smart not hard. It's a difficult lesson, especially for those with so much power and talent."

"How, how did you and Cinder do all those things? I thought a maiden had control over one element."

"You did not grow into your powers naturally." Kraken leaned back. "Had you had more exposure with Ozpin or the Arbiters in this war, they could probably help you do the same. But Qrow and your other mentors don't know how to teach a maiden how to use their powers. In short though, your body is not developed enough to handle anything except the basic stuff." Kraken held out her hand and created a bubble.

"You created these on the mountain."

"This is my semblance, bubbles. They are telekinetic spheres. As you know from your friends, manipulating dust with said semblance can allow different effects."

"Like Blake's special clones. Or Weiss' time dilation."

"Maidens have power over all the elements. It's like dust without using dust. So the same principle applies." A purple flame appeared inside the sphere.

"I've never been good at that stuff."

"It's because your semblance is purely augmenting. There isn't much as far as projection. This makes it harder to do stuff like this." She collapsed her hand, extinguishing the flame. "All maidens have an element they are most comfortable with. Summer has fire. Fall has wind. Winter has water. Spring has earth."

"But Cinder specializes in fire."

"That speaks volumes of her skill. For starters, she prepared for the maiden power years before actually taking it. She knew all the ins and outs like no one before her ever has. There have been people who were maidens for fifty years without knowing as much about the power as Cinder. Secondly, Fall is said to be the mightiest of the maidens. Finally, Cinder's semblance is heat control. She trained all her life with dust in her clothes to supplement for maidenhood. Upon her ascension, she already had all the tools necessary to carry out her powers. Just a little bit of her semblance and maiden magic and, well, you've seen the results."

"Can't you beat her?" Kraken sat in thought for a minute.

"No. The only reason why I did so well is because your team had weakened her. Otherwise, I wouldn't win one on one. Just as summer gives rise to fall, so too is the fall maiden naturally stronger then summer."

"I guess that makes you naturally strong against me?"

"And you natural on par with Cinder. It's one of the reasons she has sought you out. You have no obvious advantage or disadvantage on her. The winter maiden would be naturally strong against her but she has undoubtedly thought of ways to counteract that. There is no such strategy she could pull on you."

"Where is the winter maiden?"

"She can't help us. She is still just a child who knows nothing of combat."

"Hey, I get called a child too and look at me."

"No, I mean she's less than half your age."

"Oh."

"Anyway, each maiden also has a special ability, something no one else can do. I can control plasma, a hotter state of matter than gas. It gives my bubbles an acidic touch. And allows me to control electricity. Fall maidens have storms. The ability to control the weather creating any storm they see fit. Winter has the ability to absorb heat, creating sub-zero temperatures around her. Which in turn freezes everything, including time should they desire. And you, spring maidens, I think you already know."

"Plant life?"

"All life."

"What?"

"You can control, plants as you've done, but you can also control animals. Aided with your silver eyes you can even control Grimm, to an extent. You can also have an effect on the human mind. You haven't progressed that far yet, but when you do you will have to watch your emotions, for they will have consequences on the people around you. Finally, you can heal people. Again it has its limits, but it can also come in handy for those bigger battles."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Well you have a year to take it in. That is the deadline I was given. After your 18th birthday, you will be given a test. That is when all the huntsmen will stand as one and liberate Vale once and for all."

"Really?"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll even be able to fly."

"Sooo cool. I was wondering how you and Cinder do that."

"I will warn you. I'm not the best flyer. My flight instructor was an Arbiter named Griffon. But he passed away some time ago. When we're done I suggest meeting up with his student. I think you already know him."

"August Gold?"

"Griffon found him at a young age and trained him. Griffon too was a Faunas, who had wings. He trained him in very much the same way that Raven Branwen trained Adam Taurus. Avarice encourages all of us to find apprentices and train them in the hopes that they can replace us should we fall."

"What's Avarice like?" Ruby had heard the Arbiter leader's name a lot now. Kraken thought for a minute picking her answer carefully.

"He has evolved beyond the petty grievances that perpetuate the status quo. And he always gets what he wants."

 **AN: Exposition, exposition get facts out ASAP. So what do you think of Kraken. She's been mentioned a couple times before this chapter. And my take on how all these powers work has been a long time coming. The next four chapters are going to be mostly unconnected as all hands prepare for the final battle of this arc. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	67. The hell's Avarice? Questions for later

RWBYond

 **AN: So I didn't put this out last night because I wanted to switch back to an earlier release schedule. I've been releasing them at midnight here the last couple of days and 10:30 the couple days before that. But I'm switching to a prime time release for the rest of this arc. I also didn't have a lot of thoughts for this chapter, it kind of snuck up on me.**

Chapter 67: What makes you think you can stop me?

Yang sat in the guest room bed in a daze. She probably had enough pain killers in her system to drop an elephant and it felt wonderful. At least on the outside. It did very little to actually calm her mind. She lost, badly. She prided herself on her strength but Cinder tossed her around like a rag doll. Maiden or not, that was unacceptable. They were a team, and they were supposed to be the best. Weiss was from a legendary family. Blake had trained in the harshest conditions her entire life. Yang was the daughter of heroes. And Ruby, well she was born to be the ultimate warrior.

It made no since. How was Cinder that strong? Ruby was a maiden too, they had all trained their entire lives, and there was four of them. A group of four well-trained huntresses were supposed to be able to drop any opponent. And hadn't RNJR took her to a stale mate, or at least enough to where one swing from Raven was enough to break Cinder's aura? Sure, Ren and Jaune had explained that she was tanking all their blows without any attempt to dodge. But that thought scared Yang even more. What if Cinder hadn't held back in Haven? She was purposely keeping Ruby alive, albeit with a broken leg, as a courtesy to that Akagi girl. But if she hadn't held back, Jaune, Nora and Ren would be dead. Raven probably would be too.

Yang was hurting on a lot more than just her elbow, which had her arm violently ripped out of her. She had burns all over her body, primarily on her chest, stomach and legs. Weiss had a tooth knocked out and a broken nose. And Blake's arm was broken. Ruby probably had it the best. She at least had that maiden power to protect her. But even she was mere seconds from death. Had Kraken not shown up, Yang shuddered at the thought.

"I'm almost done." Rubrum said. He had been working on her arm for days now. And he still didn't look anywhere near done.

"It doesn't look like it." Yang tried saying, but it probably came out as slurs. Rubrum gave a nervous laugh. He nervously turned the dial on his goggles as he slid a plate into place.

"I'm almost done with the mount." He amended. "When your arm was ripped out, some of your nerve and muscle tissue got ripped out as well. Luckily, I've had extensive looks at Penny's blueprints."

"I bet you have." Yang joked. Rubrum blushed a little.

"And so now I'm able to do a lot more with synthetic nerves and muscles."

"Will I still be able to fight?"

"Of course. You'll just have to keep track of your aura more. You do not want another breakage like this. Not unless you want your whole arm replaced."

"Don't jinx me like that." Rubrum plugged in the prosthesis and dialed it in.

"Your new arm has your scroll built into it. Also, Ruby and I went through some of your old upgrade ideas and put them in. You now have a more fuel efficient cartridge system, rotating cartridge that can hold four different clips each. And since your elbow got partially reconstructed, I made the material a little lighter, but more aura compatible. It's a titanium tri-weave fiber, real expensive stuff."

"How did you pay for it?"

"The Arbiters are apparently loaded. I just told Raven what I wanted and she got it for me. Told me, 'compliments of Avarice."

"She really did that?"

"Look, I don't know much about dysfunctional families. I've been blessed with a pretty loving one. But I do know that Raven cares for you. Even if she doesn't care for you like a child." Rubrum stood up and stretched, placing the goggles back to his forehead. "Whelp, my work here is done."

"You're leaving?"

"I was only here to fix your arm. Team JNPR are the ones with the mission and they've completed it now so, we're all going back to Atlas. I'll see you when we liberate Beacon."

"See you around." Yang didn't want to just sit there all day. She was itching to try out her new guns. Now which cartridges to use. Well she loaded up some fire clips into the first slot. It did compliment her fighting style the most. Next she decided ice. She heard her father had used it to counter those strong against fire, people like Cinder. What next, what would dad do? That was a good question for a brawler. Considering no one had beaten him in a fist fight before. Lightning dust, she saw how electricity was strong against Mercury's legs. Last bit, Yang decided to mix it up. She remembered the effect Necros' gravity dust had, maybe that combined with wind could create an awesome knockback combo.

She walked around the now empty house. JNPR had left. Ruby was somewhere with Kraken training. Qrow and Tai had gone to fight in Vale. Raven had most likely left for Atlas, escorting JNPR. Blake and Weiss had decided to go out just the two of them to give Yang some rest. Fine by her, she could always go out into the woods. In fact, an idea struck her. Sure it was risky but she was a big girl now. But better safe than sorry.

"Blake." She called her scroll. Talking into her wrist was actually a pretty neat feeling. "I'm heading up to the old farmhouse deep in the forest. The one I told you about before. I still think I can find some information."

"Yang, are you crazy?" Blake answered. "You should get your rest."

"What makes you think you could stop me?"

"Yang, Weiss and I are coming back and if you are not resting Ruby's going to kick your…" Yang hung up. She didn't need their permission, she just wanted to keep them informed.

It was a long walk to the cathedral. Not very many Grimm got in her way though. Patch was never a major spawn point for monsters. It's why so many people brought their families here. It was one of the only rural areas where someone could kind some piece of mind. Yang had always found it boring. She preferred the hustle and bustle of the city. Besides, she couldn't con anyone here into buying her a drink, everyone knew her. It was a curse really. The Rose family were seen as local legends, and Summer was constantly bombarded with love from the townsfolk. When Summer died, everyone always told Ruby and Yang how sorry they were. Ruby couldn't understand why all the sad people were saying sorry to her. It made her think that they must've done something to upset her but she couldn't ever figure it out. Perhaps that's why she grew up without any social normalcy.

She had finally reached the barn house. She traveled here once with Ruby and nearly got killed. Since then she has come up here a few times but not without supervision. Yang explored the barn, staring with the top floors. It was completely empty. There was no sign of any furniture or anything. She recalled the picture that sent her on this journey. It was a picture of her mom and dad, holding hands outside. It was hidden behind a framed STRQ team photo. The back had a note on it. 'The two coolest people I know, busted. Signed Summer Rose.' Yang's dad had refused to comment on it. Qrow had told her that the old barn is where Raven and Tai would sneak off to for nights on end. In those days all of STRQ lived together in the Rose house. So as you could imagine, Tai and Raven needed to sneak off and have a weekend to themselves every once in a while. Summer's childhood friend, Daisy Glens, had informed her that no one really knew who built the barn. But Yang's parents were stupid for going here, people tend to disappear when they go into the barn.

Yang didn't buy it. It was just ghost stories right? The barn couldn't be older than a century, judging by the amount of decay. Yang didn't even bother trying the roof. When she went lower she saw something odd. It appeared to be a well. There was something engraved on it. But the writing was faded and unreadable. The strange thing was, the well looked like the ones in Vale. The ones that were thousands of years old. She examined it some more before descending into it. She left a shell casing just in case anyone was looking for her. When she got to the bottom, she wasn't surprised to find it completely dry. She was surprised to find a door.

The door was massive, probably 20 ft. tall. It had an elaborate engraving of a winged-eyed crow holding a rose. It was odd. The rose looked exactly like Ruby's symbol. And the eyes looked like the Branwen eye pieces. There was something sinister about it. Yang moved her arm to contact Blake when she caught her reflection. Her eyes were red and her hair was glowing a yellowish white.

"Blake, you there?" There was no answer. She swallowed hard. Whatever this door was it was having a similar effect as the Black Gate. "Blake, Weiss, anyone, I found a creepy door and I'm totally going to open it." There was still no answer. She looked again and saw faded writing all across the door. It was more eligible but in a language she didn't understand. After a few seconds of searching she found a lever. She slowly eased on the lever and began to pull. Suddenly, she felt a knee in her stomach, a punch to her cheek, and a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Raven said menacingly. She pinned Yang to the wall of the well.

"I was just exploring….and what the hell was that for?" Raven eased up.

"Sorry, I, you shouldn't be down here."

"Why? What is this place?" Raven dropped her shoulders and pulled out a torch. She sighed deeply through her mask.

"It's a place of great pain and suffering. How did you find this place?"

"When I was little I found a photograph."

"God Dammit Tai. I told your father to destroy that picture decades 20 years ago."

"When you left?"

"No, long before then. True, this is where your father and I would sneak off to get away from the rest of the team. But those outings have nothing to do with this door."

"What is it?"

"Where to even begin. It's a carving called, "Creation of Power." There are three others, each one shows the creature holding a different symbol. This one is holding the rose, an ancient symbol of the Argentwares and the Spring Maiden. The one in West End, Vacuo is holding fire. The one in Crete, Atlas is holding a snowflake. And the one in Chambois, Mistral is holding a storm. You've seen the storm symbol by itself, on the Altar of the Isle of Storms."

"I remember."

"There are also four stories engraved into the image. I can't actually read it but Avarice can. When I first joined the Arbiters Avarice became fascinated with the time I spent on Patch. He asked me if I had ever been to the old farm house. When I told him yes, he kept on asking, if I had gone down the well."

"This well is a lot older than the barn."

"You have a keen eye for detail."

"Thanks."

"He brought me down here, and translated the stories. The first two are on all four carvings. It is a creation legend, Avarice never told me the details. It is the story that suffered most from the millennia. It is nearly unreadable, only bits and pieces. The second one is the story of the Four Maidens. The others are specific to this engraving. The third is the story of The Hunter and the Goddess of Spring. Summer was obsessed with that story."

"Ruby's obsessed with it too."

"The fourth one is specific to this place. It is not framed like a fairy tale. It is a cold hard truth." Raven began opening the door. "Leave your weapons, you won't need them."

"Well I can't exactly detach my arm."

"Suit yourself." Raven set her sword down and opened the door. "This place, is a tomb." Yang's eyes grew wide. There was a deep hallway, lines with skeletons on both sides. "The fourth story is how a monster came and slaughtered the argentwares that had made their home on the island."

Yang felt unbelievably cold. The despair in this necropolis was suffocating. She had to command her every fiber just to move. Raven stood confidently with the torch in hand. Yang rubbed her shoulders, trying anything to keep the cold from consuming her. They walked about ten feet and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Yang asked.

"I would think it too dangerous to go any further without Ruby. There is a monster that resides in this tomb, and it fears silver eyes. But, something is wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"We should have seen a sign of it by now." A small wind blew through the tunnel, sounding like a high pitched shriek. "We need to go now."

"But it was just the wind." Yang tried convincing herself.

"That was no wind, and it certainly wasn't the Shadow of the Necropolis." Raven grabbed Yang and bolted back through the door. She slammed it with a thud. Then something slammed into it. The sound of claws on concrete echoed in the well. And then nothing, just dead silence.

"What was it."

"I haven't the faintest idea." She grabbed her weapons. "And I hate not knowing things."

"Same here." Yang caught a bit of her reflection and was reminded of an earlier thought. "That reminds me. My eyes have been red since I came down here. It also happens anytime I mess with the Black Gate or their keys."

"It's the Branwen blood in you. According to legend, our ancestor Avis Bran researched a mysterious red stone. He did so many experiments with this material, that it turned his eyes red. Now anytime someone from his bloodline messes with ancient power, their eyes do the same."

"I guess that makes about as much sense as anything else today."

"We're leaving. I'll drop you off at your house and then I'm going to speak with Avarice. Perhaps I can get some answers or at least a theory. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I can't wait to tell the girls about this."

"Don't. Qrow and I will tell Ruby when she's ready. But your other friends have no business knowing until she does. This is a tomb of her people, her ancestors. She needs to be the one who tells them."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you are a Branwen. You are nothing if not a seeker of knowledge. It is our greatest strength. And it is our downfall."

 **AN: Can you believe I also wanted a fight scene in this chapter? I couldn't think of a good way to implement it, so I had it moved to later. It was a Yang vs. Neo fight and they were going to fight in the barn. So much mythmaking in this chapter. The tomb, the carving, call backs to the altar where Ruby fought Akagi, the creation myth (which is actually in chapter 53), the story of Avis Bran, and some foreshadowing of later events. Be sure to review.**


	68. Jaune has a bad trip with Jervis Clog

RWBYond

 **AN: This is a weird one. Its purpose is to tie up a loose end from earlier but the whole concept of this chapter actually makes it hard to keep strait in my head. This is probably the most cerebral chapter I'll ever write.**

Chapter 68: Are you ready to lead?

Jaune walked through the halls of Crete fortress. He had just gotten back from his brief stay on Patch and was now joining Winter for debriefing. When he walked in he greeted her with a salute. He knew he didn't have to but it always made her feel better.

"Greetings Captain Arc." She addressed him. Every squad leader in the White Knights were given the rank of Captain even if it was just a formality.

"Commander Schnee." He greeted back.

"How was Patch?"

"It was beautiful this time of year."

"So I've heard." Winter said, standing up. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not today, commander."

"Good. Come join me. There is something I would like to discuss. And since it involves the pitiful state of those who think themselves as my superior; I need a considerable amount of wine to keep from an…unpleasant outburst."

"I thought alcohol would lower your filter."

"I'm not drinking that much." She mused. The two walked out into the hall and made their way to Winter's private dining hall. The fortress had three, and Winter had reserved one for her own personal use. Several of the captains and professors had eaten there before, but only with Winter's permission. Jaune himself had only been in there twice. Once at the beginning of the war, the other before the transition to Mt. Serenade.

"So what's all this about?"

"As you know, my little rebellious streak has placed me out of the graces of Atlas' security council. And my prior position as a major in the military, as well as a specialist and General Ironwood's right hand man; has not been well received by the people we are supposed to be protecting."

"I've heard. But don't listen to Reed. I think you're a great leader. You're certainly better than I'll ever be."

"True as it may be, you shouldn't doubt yourself like that. Your participation in the breach and battle of Beacon, has reached the ears of the people. The part you played in Mistral, and Isle of Storms has made you out to be a hero. After your display on Mt. Serenade, the people of Remnant are in love with you."

"Really?" Jaune hadn't really watched the news at all. He didn't even know people talked about him.

"You have possibly saved thousands of lives. And the fact that you chose to join the White Knights in order to protect Ms. Polendina, has spoken volumes of your character." They turned another corner. "I need someone with your reputation at my side."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to make you my right hand man."

"I'm honored but…"

"Are you ready to lead?"

"I don't think so."

"Jaune, I'm not going to be able to participate in the liberation of Beacon." They reached their destination and stood outside the door. "I need you to lead our forces there."

"I'm not sure if that's…"

"We'll discuss this further once we both have food in our stomachs." She cut him off and opened the door.

"No room. No room." A high pitched voice said. Winter reached for her sword and nearly a hundred Atlesian Knights raised their weapons at her. At the far end of the rectangular table sat a little man in a dark green top hat. He wore a dirty waist coat and fingerless gloves. "Ah, Ms. Schnee, my name is…"

"Doctor Jervis Clog." Winter said. "I should thank you for making this easier on us."

"Spit spat water rat. You destroyed all my rabbits. And I need rabbits for my research." He sipped a tea. "Have a seat, I saw the dinner for two and I thought I could help myself. This little entourage is all I have left. So I'd like to negotiate my terms of surrender."

"You're lucky I don't execute you on the spot."

"Come now Ms. Schnee, is that anyway to talk to an old family friend?"

"You're no friend of mine."

"No I suppose not. Ah you brought the Arc lad how perfect."

"We were just going to discuss a future plan but that will have to wait."

"A meeting of the Arcs and Schnees could be a powerful thing. Oh, how spring is in the air."

"It's not like that at all you disgusting vermin."

"Come now, have a seat. Would you like some tea? I brought my own."

"I have a nice bottle of fine wine for myself." Winter sat close to Clog.

"Why not sit across from me?"

"If you try anything, you're in perfect striking range."

"My goodness girl where did you get that violent streak from?"

"I'll have some tea." Jaune said sitting across from Clog.

"Suit yourself." Clog responded.

"So, why are you here? Why surrender to me?" Winter inquired.

"I've always been against the Atlas occupation of Mantle. Call me old fashion but I liked it better when people didn't have to worry about looking over their shoulder."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I've always had an admiration for the huntsmen profession. I too graduated from Atlas academy long ago and clocked in several years as a huntsman. That was before I found my true calling."

"As a psychologist."

"Yes, I have a fascination with the human mind. Did you know that every action you take is determined by chemicals in the brain? There is no such thing as free will. Just look at Ms. Polendina, her brain is made up of 1s and 0s. These digits, simulate the sensation of actual intelligence."

"That's not true." Jaune defended.

"And it was chemicals in your brain that dictated you'd say that."

"Jaune." A voice said. Suddenly Jaune got really dizzy.

"And on to my demonstration."

"What did you do?"

"Who me? I just planted a teeny tiny little idea in your head. A way to prove a point. A way that I can adequately go down fighting."

"Jaune!" It was Pyrrha's voice. And Pyrrha's face appearing in his mind's eye.

"You really shouldn't have drunk my tea so callously."

"You let me die Jaune." Pyrra's image said.

"No, no, I didn't, you pushed me away." Jaune said nervously.

"Do you believe in destiny."

"What did you see? What was it? Tell me. Tell Me. OH TELL ME!" Clog giggled manically. "So stubborn just like Violet. Never doing what I want without ludicrous amounts of psychoactive control." He stood up on the table and pulled out a pocket watch. Winter stood to strike at his throat. But Jervis pressed a button and Winter was frozen by a pulsating green aura. "All we need now is a finishing touch." He was right in front of the dazed Jaune. "A special new mask. Just. For. You." Suddenly all Jaune could see was darkness. "You are my White Knight now you will do everything I say."

"Bubby, bubby, help me." Amery called. Jaune could see through hazed eyes, his sisters room. He was looking up at his sister, with her curly golden locks and blue ribbon. Jaune walked beside her. But it wasn't Jaune it was a younger Jaune. Jaune was watching his past. What was going on?

"Calm down Amery it's just a spider." Both Arcs were looking down on present Jaune.

"Kill it kill it." His younger sister curled up behind him. Then the younger Jaune stomped on the older Jaune, the word 'Right' was the last thing Jaune saw before it faded to black.

"Tick tock, goes the clock." Clog said.

Jaune was in the emerald forest. He recognized the scene. It was his initiation at Beacon. He was beginning to understand what was going on. He was now looking through the eyes of the deathstalker. The bridge was collapsing in front of him, the original team JNPR running towards him. He tried to scream for help but he couldn't. He couldn't control his body. He felt Ren's bullets, Pyrrha's attacks, and Nora's hammer killing him.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha's voice screamed in his subconscious.

He was now the ursa in Forever Fall. He felt all the pain of being batted around once again. He was feeling the pain the prior Jaune felt as well as the pain he gave to the Grimm. The current Jaune flinched as he knew what was coming and the Grimm's head went flying off, bringing him back to darkness.

"Dammit Jaune." Winter's voice reached him.

He saw through the eyes of every Grimm he encountered during the breach, battle of Beacon and Mistral. Felt every burning sensation as he watched through the eyes of Cinder. Saw through the eyes of the behemoth as he cut down its legs. Saw through the eyes of Tobi as he landed a crippling blast.

"He's using you to fight me." Winter said.

He saw through the eyes of the Grimm of the sea. He watched his own face through the eyes of Choco as the Black Knight captain plummeted to his death. He felt it all. Dying over and over again. It was driving him crazy.

"He's preoccupying your mind and controlling your body." Winter said again. Jaune forgot what she was talking about. Everything had become too real. He was seeing through the eyes of countless Grimm and soldiers that he combated in this war. Once he had caught up to the modern day, he thought it was done.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha asked. No. No, no, no, no. He was seeing through Pyrrha's tear stained eyes as she slammed him into the wall at Beacon.

"She had to choose." Jervis said. "Between a life with you." Jaune saw a vision of a potential family with Pyrrha. Beautiful kids in a large house on some prize farmland. She would go out on hunts and Jaune would help defend the locals.

"You have to fight it Jaune." Winter said.

"And becoming a maiden." Jaune saw a vision of Pyrrha in Cinder's place. Standing on a mountain laying waste to the Grimm. Destroying all their enemies, but forever apart from Jaune. "Little did you know in telling her she shouldn't let anything stand in her way." He saw through the eyes of Penny and felt her being ripped apart at the end of the tournament. "You sealed her fate." Jaune saw through the eyes of Pyrrha and felt Cinder's arrow go through her chest.

"You can do it Jaune." Winter said.

"Why cling to hope?" Clog said. "It has brought nothing but pain and death." Jaune saw nothing but black. Maybe he's right. There was a flash of silver and a green silhouette grabbed his shoulders.

"Hope is what makes us strong. THAT is why we are here. It's what we fight with when all else is lost." Ruby said.

"I think you'll make a great leader." Pyrrha said.

"Your team deserves a great leader. And I think that can be you." Ruby said.

"No, no, no." Clog said. "This is all wrong. It's inside out and upside down and wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong."

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said.

"You're a really cool guy Jaune." Neptune said.

"You can be a very admirable person sometimes." Weiss said.

"An arc, never goes back on his word." His father said.

"You're almost there Jaune, just a little more." Winter said.

"You're like the brother I never had." Nora said.

"Thanks Jaune." Blake said.

"Good luck lady killer." Yang said.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said. Her image pierced through the veil of darkness. "I wish I could have told you this in life. But, I love you, I always have."

"Pyrrha, I can't…"

"You don't have to. I'm dead and there's nothing changing that. But right now there are people who need your help. And there is a girl that needs you way more than I do. And I think you need her too. Even if you don't know it." Pyrrha's image kissed him and everything became white.

"I always thought I would be the hunter, or the goddess of spring." Ruby's voice pierced the void. "But now I know that I'm the Rose. My father was the hunter and my mother the goddess of spring."

"What does that make me?" Jaune asked into the void.

"You are a hero in another story, one that isn't finished yet. You can be anything, and I can't wait to see it."

Jaune felt himself falling, his back crashing against the table and the dream was gone. He was back in the mess hall. A broken rabbit mask was on his face. He got up and saw all the robots destroyed and Clog battling Winter. Clog was using his pocket watch like a flail. And he was teleporting to and fro. Jaune joined in and the two huntsmen soo brought him down and subdued him.

"You're finished Jervis." Winter said.

"So I am." Jervis said. "Sorry for the outburst but I think my point is made. I needed to go out swinging or Salem would kill me. My beef is with the Atlas council and them alone. I never hated the huntsmen. That's why I did this."

"I believe you." Winter said. "Guards, take him to a cell in the labyrinth." A couple soldiers grabbed Clog and began escorting him

"I look forward to seeing what you do with those visions Mr. Arc."

"What did you see?" Winter asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Now let's talk strategy."

 **AN: Wrapped up rather quickly. But other than the dream, I didn't have anything major planned. Jervis Clog is not a fighter and even at his peak he would be on par with like, Ren but that would have been over 40 years before this story. This was his first actual fight in nearly half a century. He knew what the outcome would be, he just wanted to have some fun. Be sure to review.**


	69. RubyRavenSummer parallels

RWBYond

 **AN: I would make a 69 joke but that would be terribly inappropriate. I actually think the events in this chapter are kind of sweet. You'll see why. Man we're getting close to the final stretch for this arc. Also this chapter is a long time after the events of last chapter.**

Chapter 69: What was she like?

It had been nearly a year since she stepped foot on Patch. Raven flew through the trees with a lot on her mind. The Shadow of the Necropolis that loomed in the Argentware tomb for a century was gone and it was replaced by something else. Raven hadn't gotten a good look at it, but something about the sound it made was familiar. She asked Avarice, but he just blew her off. How could he be so nonchalant about this? How could he not know? He must have. He knew those ancient tombs in and out, surely he knows more than he's letting on. He must not be sure, but he has ideas, he must. He wouldn't lie like that. He alone bore the eye of truth. Lying was not in his nature, never was. Could he really be that far in the dark?

She had met up with Yang the next day and bitterly admitted that she still didn't have a clue what was going on. In the 11 months since then Raven has been hot on the trail of the Black Knights. All other groups were in a stale mate. Neither one harbored the resources to push the other one back. Raven and Beowulf discovered that Salem is harbored in the castle at Beacon. But they kept the information spread amongst a select few. Raven visited the other three tombs, but didn't find anything of suspicion. She kept Yang informed, and the two even took a week long mission to West End together. They were both silent the entire week, and kept it strictly professional. Ruby was hard at work, learning to control her powers. Blake had been sent to Menagerie to dismantle an uprising there, too surprising success. She did have Beowulf, Sun and August to back her up but still. So long as the Arbiters kept up the work, soon the assault on Beacon could begin.

Raven swooped by the Cliffside Altar, a monument to her failures. The closest thing to a grave Summer Rose could have gotten. Raven was surprised to see Ruby there, just staring at the thing. Raven decided to slink back behind a tree, unwilling to break Ruby's moment.

"Hey, Mom." Ruby said. "I've been doing a lot more training." She sat in silence for a minute. "I'm even learning how to fly. Could you fly mom? What am I saying; of course you could."

Summer Rose actually couldn't. She was never taught how to. She hid her maiden power well. Only those who earned the full extent of her wrath had seen that side of her. As far as Raven knew, that list only included Necros Faust and Mordred Draco. And of course all those present at her death. Raven removed her mask and sat down.

"I've been training with Uncle Qrow. He's pretty awesome. But I think I'm on my way to surpassing him. But it's only because of my powers. Have you met Kraken? She's the summer maiden. I haven't asked her about you at all, but maybe you two knew each other."

They had met. A couple times actually, during the Faunas war. Raven and Kraken ended up joining the Arbiters around the same time, and for very much the same reason. Only Avarice seemed to put his money where his mouth was when it came to their deepest desires. Raven always thought herself better than her peers. She wanted knowledge and power, that would move her beyond petty morality. Avarice promised that for her. And in some ways he fulfilled that promise.

"We're going to Beacon soon. We're going to clear it out. After I'm done, I'll come back here and tell you all about it. I'll bring Yang and the others too. I think Blake would like to meet you."

She's talking to that rock as if it were her actual mother. Why would she do something like that? Doesn't she understand her mom is dead? Paying your respects is one thing.

"I've been seeing Raven a lot too." Raven's heart skipped a beat. "She's really cool. She's got these portal thingys that hurt for a bit but make you stronger and smarter. She's just like what you told me...I think. I don't remember you talking about her much."

This was all Raven's fault. She stared into her mask. The one thing that forever tied her to Avarice. As she looked into its lifeless features she wondered. Was it worth it?

"I think she misses you. She doesn't talk much. And Dad said not to push it. I wonder why. These Arbiters seem really neat but I don't think I could do it. I want to always be able to come here when I'm not on missions and talk to you."

Stupid kid. She's not really cut out for the Arbiters anyway. She needs to be in the light. Just like Summer. Dammit Summer, why did you have to die? Raven put her head to her mask and started shaking. The memories flooded in. Why did you have to be so stupid? You should have let me die. My life isn't important. It should be me buried there, forever collecting moss. No one would miss me and the world would be a lot better off. You could have stopped any of this from happening if you weren't so stupid.

"I miss you. I've been holding This back for too long."

It should be you, consoling your child. Not me, stuck behind a tree, too much of a coward to even let my presence be known.

"Why did you have to die?"

Because she couldn't just let Raven take the hit.

"It's not fair."

Nothing in this world is.

"You should be training me."

She's right.

"Can you even hear me mom?"

Only if you believe in heaven.

"Why? Why do I feel so alone?"

It happens to the best of us. You were the best of us. And the only one who was able to hold your hand in the end was the friend that betrayed you. Abandoned you with her own daughter.

"I can't talk to Weiss or Blake about this."

Why, after all this time does it still hurt so much?

"Yang, at least still has a mother."

Isn't time supposed to heal wounds.

"Dad and Uncle Qrow won't talk about it."

Why did you have to make me believe I could have friends?

"Everyone else just wants so much of me."

Why did you have to open my heart to love and happiness?

"They want me to be you."

You should have just left me alone.

"But I can't."

You always wanted me to be happy.

"And I'll never be." Ruby's words and Raven's thoughts synced in that moment. "I don't even know you. All I have are some old pictures and a single video." Ruby slumped down and began crying. Tears of anger and sadness dripped onto the stone head. Raven squeezed her eyes shut.

Maybe you should talk to her. You were there. You knew her better than anyone, save for Tai and a couple locals. But what could I say?

"I don't even know what to do anymore." Ruby sobbed. "I want to be a huntress. But I don't want to die. I don't want to go through all this again with any of my friends. And I don't want to have them go through it for me."

But Ruby's different. Maybe that's what I'll say.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said in a soft whisper.

"We all need to let it out sometimes." Raven said, walking over to her.

"How long have you been there?" Ruby said jumping up and whipping tears away.

"I think since the beginning."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's fine. It gave me some time to think." An awkward pause spread between to two. "Don't worry about living up to your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not your mother. You are you. And that is all she would ever want you to be." Ruby readjusted her cape and wiped tears from her eyes.

"What was she like?"

"Similar to you. But she was more cautious in everyday situations. When I was pregnant she would shadow me everywhere. She would carefully read the labels on everything I touched and re-read the labels on the stuff I ate. She forbade me from working, exercising, cooking, cleaning, she insisted that she or your father should do it." The two were now sitting on the cliff side, staring out into the sea. "You got your father's go-for-broke attitude and your Uncle's recklessness. Just goes to show that not everything is genetic."

"After the Isle of Storms, I'm not so sure about that."

"You're referring to that Akagi girl? Tobi is obsessed with genetics so of course his pupil would be. But you aren't the spring maiden because of genetics. You became it, because despite everything that happened that night, you were in her final thoughts. I was there, holding her hand, and she didn't say a word directly to me because she knew I'd be alright."

"What happened anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was a mistake and we Arbiters have had to live with that for, thirteen years now." Ruby sank into a darker pose.

"I've lived longer without her than I did with her."

"But you lived your most important era with her. And your second always chasing her shadow. Listen, Summer would be proud of you. I'm a little jealous actually. I never wanted to be a mother but I was always competitive. It's what got me together with your father to begin with. But the way she raised you and Yang, the way that her soul is such a fundamental part of both of your personalities, I can't ever compete with that."

"I wouldn't want you to even try."

"Not my point. Ruby, to understand the difference between you and your mother; I have to tell you a little story about how Summer came to be."

"Go on."

"What do you know about your grandmother?"

"Not much."

"She was also an argentware, and as far as I can tell, a maiden. Her name was Violet Rose and she, was actually a nervous wreck. I know this may bring up some bad memories, but think of Pyrrha. Violet was the same way. She was a prodigy, but as the daughter of two of the greatest war heroes of their generation, she had a lot of people eyeing her. Think, Weiss if she wasn't rich."

"Or Jaune if he wasn't so awkward."

"Now you're getting it. When she participated in the Vytal festival, she got a nickname. The 'Untouchable Violet Rose.' No one could land a clean blow on her. She was too fast and too skilled. But she was hyper aware of her what flaws she did have and it drove her mad. But on another Beacon team there was a young man. His name was Julius and despite his clumsiness he was also a top tear fighter. He tried for almost two years to get Violet to open up, that she didn't have to be perfect all the time. When it came down to the finals, they ended up being the last two left. And Julius won. Everybody assumed that she threw the match and they were right. On that battle field she realized that she was in love with him."

"Did they end up together?"

"Yes. But that's not the point of the story. Violet became stronger after that. She stopped trying to be perfect and settled for being better."

"Never stop moving forward."

"Precisely."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well it is seen as one of those, 'Once in a generation,' Vytal festivals. I'm surprised you haven't watched it."

"I might have when I was little."

"You remember a guy with red lightning firing from his arm?"

"It does sound familiar."

"That's the one. Ambrose Thurston, an old associate of mine fought your grandmother in that same tournament. Come to think about it, Necros Faust was there too. But he didn't participate in the one on one round, he sent one of his teammates instead."

"Necros said he survived my predecessors."

"When did you see him?"

"Back in Desperado."

"Strange, I was under the impression that he was dead. I guess I'm not surprised. After what Thurston did to his face during the war, I'd fake my death too."

"Ya, it looked like a dried cranberry dipped in saw dust."

"Ooh, or bits of egg shell that got dropped on carpet, pulled up and covered in cheese." Ruby laughed at that bit of imagery.

"You know what? You might not have been a good mother. But you're a pretty cool aunt."

"Thanks." A memory crossed Raven's mind. "That reminds me. Your 18th birthday is tomorrow. Avarice and I decided to get you something."

"I did too." A gravelly voice said.

"Oh hey Qrow." Raven said. "How long have You been there."

"Ever since you guys started dishing out insults at Faust's expense."

"So do you have one?" Ruby asked amusingly.

"Hmmm, how about, his face looks like a hunk of leather after a kappa barfs on it."

"Lame, Raven's was better." Ruby mused.

"Anyway, here." Raven pulled out a red stone pendant. It was in the shape of a blooming rose. "It lacks the metal wiring required to open up a Black Gate but, Avarice was adamant that you have it. A token of his graces. He just couldn't let a non-Arbiter creating portals on his watch."

"It's beautiful." Ruby put it on.

"And I got you this silver flask." Qrow pulled it out. It had Ruby's emblem on one side.

"Qrow!" Raven disapproved.

"It's got strawberry juice in it. But maybe she can take her ceremonial first drink out of it tomorrow night."

"I love it." Ruby said shoving it into her pocket.

"Happy birthday Ruby." The siblings said together. "Now run along home." Qrow said and Ruby left.

"Qrow." Raven said.

"Tai wants her to take a sip at midnight if you were asking about that."

"I wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"I think the Shadow of the Necropolis is gone."

"That is odd. But I fail to see how any of that's our business."

"I want you to meet up with the Arbiters and I to discuss Salem and her actions here. Something about all this isn't adding up and Avarice is uncharacteristically quiet on the matter."

"A meeting with the Arbiters? I have always wondered what the ever elusive Avarice looks like."

"He probably won't be there."

"That's a shame."

"In the meantime, we should focus on the birthday tomorrow. I'm having my associate, Taijitu pick the place."

 **AN: So the pacing on this arc is all kinds of wonky. A lot of what was discussed here were actually carry-ons from when this war was a series on one-shots. A lot of emotional stuff in this chapter. I really wanted to show Ruby's struggle with her own dream. Not the dream itself, which she knows beyond the shadow of a doubt is just. Just how she's being forced to achieve it. I also managed to slide in the story of her grandmother (one of the stories anyway). And some set up for the coming battle and the next (and last) two arcs. Be sure to follow, favorite, review and stay classy.**


	70. Qrow and the Arbiters

RWBYond

 **AN: So I think the Arbiters are one of the coolest parts of my story. And I'm going to be upset if Raven turns out to be working for Salem because I like the third party idea. The Arbiters are actually a later addition to my story that were created specifically for the final arc. But in having Raven be one of them, I've been having them take a bigger part of the story. This chapter introduces two more Arbiters and discusses their role in Remnant.**

Chapter 70: Who would know everything?

It was raining in the town. Qrow couldn't remember a time that it wasn't raining. Because of its position in the Vale gulf, Raven's Peak was prone to storms. Qrow's childhood home loomed on the peak itself. Time had not been a friend to the ancient gothic castle. The place had been abandoned for twenty years. Raven and Qrow cleared it out after their father's death and sold its vast treasures for a small fortune. The only things they kept were a couple of books and a single tapestry. The painting of a massive white raven clutching the planet hung in Qrow's home to this day. A constant reminder of the place he grew up; and everything he left behind to be with those who actually cared about him.

The memories came flooding back. A nine-year-old Qrow and Raven attending their mother's funeral after she died of illness. Their father constantly locking himself in his study, leaving the twins to fend for themselves. The halls growing darker and damper as no one bothered to clean. Their father became obsessed with power. He studied the Faunas during the war, hoping to find the key to their evolution. In the end it drove him mad, and he consumed a lethal amount of Black Blood in order to gain power. He was a fool, a coward and a sadist.

Qrow reached the abandoned castle, and took a long hard look at the pair of statues that stood at the bottom of the stairs. The Arbiters had summoned him here. He didn't know exactly why and he certainly didn't know why it was here. He looked at the shattered window above the door. A lone raven sat perched in the frame.

"Why are we here Raven?" Qrow asked his sister. The bird shapeshifted back into its true form. That infernal mask hid her features.

"Don't be mad at her." A female voice said. A young woman in a snake mask stepped from the shadows and leaned on one of the statues. "I'm the one who summoned you."

"How come?" Qrow asked.

"Raven's Peak." A gruff voice to Qrow's left said. He bore the mask of a lion and wore a green coat and pants with a yellow shirt. He held a hammer in his hand and pointed it down at the ground. "It's isolated, convenient, and we all know where it is."

"In short." Beowulf sat at the top of the stairs. "It's the best, safest place where we can all meet."

"I know this place brings up bad memories." Kraken said, taking a seat on one of the statues. "But it was time you were introduced to all of us."

"I count five. I thought there was supposed to be seven."

"We haven't found a replacement for Mantis as of yet." Beowulf said.

"And Avarice couldn't come." Kraken said.

"Why the hell not?"

"He's guarding your precious CCT." The big hammer guy said.

"Count yourself lucky that he's doing that much." Beowulf said.

"All seven haven't been gathered in one place in decades." Kraken said.

"The last time this many were in one place would have been over 10 years ago." The snake lady said.

"And that did not exactly go as planned." Beowulf said.

"Qrow." Raven finally spoke up. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary."

"So who are you two anyway?" Qrow asked the strangers.

"I think you've known us enough to find a common theme." The lady said.

"So Taijitu and Nemian." Qrow said. "Funny, I seem to remember someone else wearing those monikers during the Faunas war."

"Thurston left after the Nightingale massacre." Raven said. "He fulfilled his promise to look after the survivors."

"And I guess you could say I inherited this mask from my father." Taijitu said.

"So your Mizu Maru's kid." Qrow said. "Shame what happened to him."

"He had old debts to pay and it cost him his life." Taijitu said. "I certainly haven't lost sleep over it. He wasn't a good person but he raised me to be better."

"So, what do you have to say to me?" Qrow asked.

"We would like to offer an invitation to join the Arbiters." Beowulf said. "We got a nice Griffon mask you could use."

"No thanks. My loyalties are to Ozpin, Vale, and my family. Not to Avarice, who I have yet to meet."

"Keep hanging around and you're sure to meet him." Beowulf laughed. "Just don't be…"

"Drop it." Raven said. "The idea wasn't mine, it was Kraken's. I knew you'd turn it down."

"I know you didn't just come here to throw an invitation at me." Qrow said.

"What do you know about the Shadow of the Necropolis?" Raven asked.

"Just that it's some big, powerful docile Grimm that lumbers in the catacombs under Patch."

"So you've never seen the beast."

"I have no reason too. So long as it stays docile, I don't care."

"It's gone missing. I fear it may have been killed."

"That's a good thing right?"

"I suppose someone who doesn't know everything would say that." Taijitu said.

"Who would know everything?" Qrow mused.

"That's supposed to be our job." Beowulf said.

"But Avarice isn't talking." Raven said. "Without the Shadow, one could plunder the tombs of the Argentware."

"And I think we all know how bad that can be." Kraken said.

"Faust." Qrow said.

"That was my first guess." Raven said. "It would certainly explain where silver shot came from but…"

"Necros isn't anywhere near capable enough to carry out such a task." Nemian said.

"It could be Salem." Taijitu said. "But she lacks the motive."

"Could be she's helping Faust." Qrow suggested.

"I don't think so." Raven said. "The last few months I've been chasing Salem's forces around."

"We all have." Taijitu said.

"They are getting a large amount of their weapons from Faust. But it seems they keep needing him for those supplies."

"If they really wanted silver shot," Beowulf said. "the formula is well known, so why go through Faust?"

"It's a waste of financial resources." Nemian said. Qrow thought for a moment.

"How strong is this Shadow?"

"Strong enough to go toe-to-toe with a high class huntsman." Raven said.

"Or even a maiden if they aren't well trained." Kraken said.

"I should warn Ozpin." Qrow said.

"Absolutely not!" Raven shouted. "This Shadow falls into Arbiter jurisdiction."

"What does that even mean? I thought you guys were some kind of idealistic mercenaries."

"Nevermore, you really haven't told him anything have you?" Beowulf said.

"He has enough to worry about." Raven said.

"Listen," Kraken said. "what we are about to tell you, we tell you because we consider you an ally."

"Nevermore trusts you." Beowulf said. "And that's enough for us."

"Plus you are a mentor to the Argentware, who this directly affects." Nemian.

"And your niece is a potential Arbiter." Taijitu said.

"What?" Qrow and Raven said together.

"Avarice knows you've been spending more time with her and taking her out to missions. She'd make a great Arbiter."

"Over my dead body." Qrow said.

"That's entirely up to her." Taijitu said.

"Anyway." Raven said. "There is a massive Grimm. One of unbelievable size and strength. We believe summoning it is Salem's goal."

"But." Beowulf said. "Just like any ancient Grimm, it can only manifest under certain conditions."

"Absolute war, chaos, and humanity on the brink." Kraken said.

"As well as more specific things." Nemian said.

"And this shadow is one of them?" Qrow asked.

"No." Taijitu said.

"What was in its place is." Raven said. "I didn't get a good look at it. But I saw enough to know that it was unlike anything I've seen before. With these Grimm masks we are able to see Grimm for what they really are. And when I was in that tomb, all I could see was, fear. Fear like how the Shadow feared the Argentware, so it watched over their tomb so that it could escape the wrath of those with silver eyes. The fear was so palpable I had to run. I saw my death Qrow. My body ripped in half."

"If something that strong is there then we need to kill it." Qrow said.

"Avarice, Taijitu and I returned there and found it empty."

"Avarice couldn't confirm if it was an elder Grimm or not." Taijitu said.

"Salem has tried this before." Kraken said.

"During the Great War?" Qrow asked. He knew that the founders of the academies fought several ancient Grimm in order to save the world. But no matter what, he couldn't find descriptions of them. Even Ozpin knew very little of these monsters, and had only seen them on occasion.

"No." Raven said. "Not exactly anyway. They did appear in the war but Salem actually stood against them."

"According to Avarice that is." Beowulf said. "She didn't have the resources to control Grimm like she does now."

"She did try during the Faunas war." Taijitu said. "It was actually your team that kept her from getting anywhere close enough to this."

"Remember Draco and Blackwater." Raven said. "They were trying to summon this great best."

"She also tried it thirteen years ago." Beowulf said ominously. A silence befell the group. The gears turned in Qrow's head.

"No." He whispered.

"Summer Rose gave her life to stop the ancient Grimm from rising." Kraken said.

"You can't tell Ruby this." Raven pleaded. "She needs to focus on the task at hand."

"So stopping this thing from coming back. Is that the purpose of the Arbiters? Even if it costs the life of your best friend!" Qrow shouted at Raven.

"Qrow, please, I…"

"Where's Avarice? Maybe he'd care to explain to Ruby that he…"

"She volunteered to save me!" Raven interrupted. "She. Was. Not. Supposed. To be there."

"She played her part." Beowulf said. "The rest was supposed to be left to us."

"She saved my life Qrow." Raven said.

"We would have lost heavy casualties if not for her." Kraken said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Nemian said. "But what is done is done." Qrow looked at Taijitu.

"Hey don't look at me, I joined years later." Taijitu said, filing her nails with a knife.

"For obvious reasons we can't tell you everything." Raven said. "But believe me I wish I could."

"She can, if you join us." Beowulf said.

"Still no deal." Qrow said. "But you owe Ruby and Yang an explanation."

"Well hopefully this crisis can be everted." Beowulf said.

"It will with a swift and decisive victory at Beacon." Taijitu said.

"I see." Qrow said. "Salem can't do anything if she's captured or killed."

"And right now she's sitting in the vault underneath Beacon." Taijitu said.

"Undoubtedly looking for anything she can to undo all the work we've done." Raven said.

"Stopping this ancient Grimm." Qrow said.

"It is called the Hecatonchires." Kraken said.

"Whatever, it's the main goal of the Arbiters?" The group stayed silent for a minute and exchanged glances.

"Well, preservation of culture is pretty high up there." Nemian said.

"And acquirement of all knowledge is the original goal." Kraken said.

"Which led to this goal." Raven added.

"Keeping it out of Salem's hands is an absolute priority." Beowulf said firmly. "That goes for Ozpin too.

"We're all with you in this fight." Raven said. "I'm with you. I've been with you since before we were born. But there is a reason why we summoned you and not Ozpin."

"We doubt he'll do anything." Nemian said. "But better safe than sorry."

"We don't want to spread anymore doubt than we have to." Raven said. "But the truth is, Ozpin and Salem have been playing this game for a life time. And the only way it ends is if one of them summons the Hecatonchires and kills the other."

"Which is why it ends in Vale." Beowulf said.

"Avarice will stay at the CCT." Kraken said. "And I will be in Vacuo, keeping things in order there."

"With Salem's resources it's too risky to have more than one maiden in her sight." Raven said.

"But I'll be there all the way up until the battle starts." Kraken said. "I'll even leave some aura bombs around Vale's perimeter."

"I get it." Qrow said. "Ozpin was always keen on keeping the maidens spread out. Though I didn't imagine one working for the Arbiters."

"Summer maidens have a history with the arbiters." Kraken answered.

"Explains why Ozpin doesn't talk about them much." Qrow laughed.

"We should go now." Taijitu said. She waved her knife and opened a portal. Her, Beowulf and Nemian went through.

"The Hecatonchires does not fear silver eyes." Kraken said. "But its precursors do. Ruby has to be the one to lead the charge against Salem. Her teams the only one that can get through her defenses." Kraken opened up a Black Gate. "Her training is going extremely well by the way." She disappeared behind the portal.

"Is this all true?" Qrow asked. "Am I to believe that there are things out there that render my training useless?"

"No." Raven said. "Avarice doesn't believe in telling lies. He thinks that lies are a useless human construct made for cowards. But these things are strong but far from invincible and we have plenty of time to stop them. Even if Salem escapes, it could take years to allocate enough resources to summon all of these monsters. And then there is the matter of controlling them, no easy feat. And even then it could be months before she summons the final beast. Time is on our side."

"But the people aren't."

"I know. I lost faith in humanity long ago. But I do have faith, in you, in Avarice, in our mission and…in the legacy of Summer Rose. I truly believe Ruby can win this for us. But I'm afraid that its too much."

"She can handle it." Qrow said. Raven grunted in anger.

"That's what I hate about you professors. That's why I hate Ozpin. Putting faith in someone is one thing. But what you are doing is putting the world on her shoulders. You want to know what she was doing the other day at Summer's grave? She was crying Qrow. You guys are pushing so much on her shoulders; that if we told her all this now she'd probably have a panic attack."

"Since when do you care?"

"Ever since I realized that she is our best bet. I hope you understand that just because someone is capable doesn't mean they are ready. Ruby is one bad day away…one bad day away from being me. How I was before I met Summer. The way you fill her head with this hero stuff, she's going to carry every death on her conscience. I just hope that you're smart enough to realize that if she breaks, she's going to blame you."

"That won't happen." Qrow said. "She's got friends that will pull her up. That's one thing Summer had in shorter supply."

"I know. And we won't know if that's enough until it happens. I just wish that Ozpin didn't fill her head…"

"He didn't. He knew he made that mistake with Summer and her mother. He tried easing her into the role of leadership. But Salem forced his hand."

"She forced all our hands. I just wished there was a better way."

"Raven, you would make a great mom. At least you would now."

"Oh please, I wouldn't want to wish that on my greatest enemies." Raven laughed.

"Which one, being a mother or being your kid?"

"Both." Raven and Qrow laughed together. "But I could be a good aunt."

"You're thinking about what Ruby said."

"Ya. It's strange, nobody has looked at me like that. Even with Summer and Tai, it was always a gentler kind of warm. With Ruby, she seems actually joyed to see me."

"It's because you and Yang have been getting along."

"I guess so. I wonder if Yang will really accept the invitation when we give it to her."

"I hope not. We should get going. We have a long day of preparation to do tomorrow."

 **AN: Well that was a loaded chapter. Don't expect a lot of this to come back anytime soon. This stuff mostly feeds into the final arc (which I've been re-working the outline to so it's on my mind). So what do you think of the Arbiters. I know Avarice hasn't made an appearance (and sadly won't for a long time) but I'd like to get an impression on what you think he's like.**


	71. Have I ever mentioned I don't like CFVY?

RWBYond

 **AN: The only thing my outline said about this chapter is "people get ready to fight." So this is everyone getting ready to fight. After this you can probably go back and read chapter 53 because that's where it fits in.**

Chapter 71: Do you want to get some coffee?

The last two years had not been kind to Vale. It wasn't until Yang stood on the docks with her team and fellow members of the Red Knights that she realized; she hadn't been here since the Vytal tournament. Citizens bearing the colors of Vale's flag wondered around, cleaning weapons, fortifying defenses, and cannibalizing Amity Coliseum for its dust.

"I guess they needed the extra fuel." Blake said.

"Torchwick did take away a lot of Vale's dust before his capture." Weiss said.

"Still, it's sad." Ruby lamented. "Amity was supposed to be the ultimate sign of unity in the kingdoms and now…"

"It's just fuel on the fire." Yang said. As they made their way through the city they got stares and whispers.

"She's one of them…a Faunas." One voice said.

"Father always told me, 'never trust a Schnee.' She could end this crisis with a wave of her hand if she wanted to." Another said.

"That blonde girl, she's the one who punched that guy's leg." Another said. Yang clenched her fist. Ruby saw through her sister's anguish and comforted her.

"Forgive them." She said. "They don't know what they are talking about."

"And that girl in red, she's their leader."

"I bet she's worse than any of them."

"Let's hope she has better control over her team than she did two years ago."

"I actually heard that she's really powerful."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"My friend who lives in Ridge Valley said that she massacred a bunch of Grimm like they were made of cardboard."

"Ridge Valley? That's a border town. If she's so powerful why hasn't she been here?"

"Ignore them Ruby." Yang said.

"They're right." Ruby said. "I know I wasn't ready before but…why do I get the feeling like Ozpin and Uncle Qrow are trying to hide me."

"Well Ruby." Weiss said. "You would have been forced to stay here if you didn't sign that paper at the end of the war."

"We're not citizens of any nation anymore." Blake said. "We have to worry about the big picture.

"Ruby, Weiss!" A voice called out.

"Blake, Yang!" A second voice called out.

"CFVY!" Ruby hollered with glee.

"Where have you been?" Coco said.

"We've heard a lot of stories about you." Velvet said.

"We thought you were dead."

"Gonna have to try harder than that." Yang said flexing her right arm. Velvet quickly took a picture of it.

"So what happened anyways?" Yatsuhashi said.

"Well…" Ruby recounted their journey thus far. She only left out the specific maiden and bloodline stuff, but other than that she gave a good rundown of everything that happened.

"Son of a bitch!" Coco said at the end of the story, kicking a can through a window. A little old lady began to chastise her. "I will fix it later ma'am." She shouted pointing at the woman. "But still." She continued. "What the actual hell have I been doing? When you guys joined Beacon we were the team to beat. We were top dogs. And now, we're getting our asses kicked day in and day out while you girls are out there dropping behemoths."

"Actually it was just one." Weiss corrected. Coco cursed loudly and kicked another rock.

"Her prides still hurt from the tournament." Fox said.

"And its only gotten worse." Velvet said. "We ran into those two back at Forever Fall and they nearly killed us."

"That on top of the humiliation we suffered in the tournament."

"If it's any consolation, Emerald kind of cheated." Yang said.

"Actually." Weiss butted in. "Use of semblance, even psychic type semblances are completely within tournament rules."

"Not helping." Fox said.

"It's not that we lost." Yatsuhashi said.

"The hell it isn't." Coco said.

"Okay, maybe for Coco it is. But for me it's not how bad we lost. It's that they were holding back!" Yatsuhashi clenched his fist and Velvet grabbed his arm.

"By the way." The rabbit Faunas said. "Your friends in team SSSN are here as well."

"Any word on Jaune?" Ruby said.

"No, the White Knights haven't arrived yet."

"And the Blue Knights haven't been in contact all week." Coco said. The two teams arrived in Green Knight HQ. "The team and I help run a café when there's no action. You girls should come."

"We'd gladly come." Weiss said.

"Café?" Yang asked.

"Look around Yang." Velvet said. "These people need hope, and we can't always give them that through fighting. Sometimes the only thing we can do is make sure they have a nice quiet place to eat, drink and converse." Team CFVY departed after that and team RWBY went inside.

"Ah, Ms. Rose." Doctor Oobleck greeted. The room was small. Glynda and Ozpin sat at opposite sides of a table. August sat on another side with Qrow opposite from him.

"Ruby Rose it has been far too long." Ozpin said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey." Sun poked his head in.

"Sun!" Blake said.

"Just heard you arrived. Wanted to let you know the boys and I will be at the CFVY shop." Sun said as Blake gave him a warm embrace.

"We'll join you later." Blake said. Yang could see the look of hopefulness, and probably some other feelings too on Blake's face. The two Faunas stared into each other's eyes for a second before Sun departed.

"You know." Yang said as soon as Sun was out of ear shot. "If you were going to kiss him; that was a good time to do it."

"It's just weird having not seen him in so long." Blake said. "Besides, what makes you think I haven't kissed him before?"

"What?" Yang said shocked.

"I don't tell you everything."

"Oh you are going to tell me everything right…"

"Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda said. "If you will we would like to brief you right now."

"We're missing someone though." August said.

"She's coming." Qrow said. A Black Gate opened and Kraken stepped forward.

"An Arbiter?" Ozpin said.

"Octy!" Glynda proclaimed embracing the girl. Kraken took off her mask.

"Ms. Grinnitch." Ozpin said. "I was unaware that you had joined the Arbiters."

"It's so good to see you." Glynda said.

"It's good to see you too Glyn." Kraken said. "Even though everyone here already knows me, I would still prefer if you called me Kraken."

"I understand. It's just been far too long."

"When I heard an Arbiter was going to be here; I suspected someone else." August said.

"My, my, August Gold, you've certainly grown." Kraken mused. "Sorry, but I won't be able to stay long. Ozpin, it's time that we informed you that Salem is in the Beacon vault."

"What!?" Ozpin said, standing up. "How long?"

"Almost a year."

"How long have you known?"

"About nine months."

"And you're just now telling me!" Ozpin raised his voice.

"We couldn't risk you acting rashly. You have a keen mind, but something about Salem makes her the most important person in your world."

"So Avarice played us to a stale mate."

"It's not like that. We have all the pieces now, tomorrow we can strike."

"But we still don't have the White and Blue Knights." Glynda said.

"The White Knights are above Patch as we speak and being led by Jaune Arc." Kraken said.

"Really?" Ruby said, amazed.

"Winter can't come I guess." Qrow said.

"It's the same as August's position here." Glynda said. "Suna simply couldn't make it."

"And the Blue Knights?" Qrow asked.

"Encountering great resistance from the Black Knights."

"They'll be here." August said confidently.

"You know August." Blake said. "I wish I could have as much faith in people as you do in Rio."

"It's the only way I can deal with my shattered pride."

"Any way." Kraken interrupted. "The Arbiters will infiltrate Beacon and start the fight. Be ready to strike at dawn."

"We'll be using our confiscated Atlesian ships as a jumping off point." Glynda said.

"Team RWBY will be spearheading the fight." Ozpin said. "You will be on top of the ship prior to the battle. Our pilot will drop you and a dozen other huntsmen on the cliff and you'll make your way to the main tower."

"From there you will descend the elevator into the vault and apprehend Salem." Kraken said. "When the battle starts, The Arbiters will start going back and forth using Black Gates to get huntsmen and militia into the grounds in a blitzkrieg."

"After that," Ozpin said. "Ruby and I, along with a few other huntsmen will seal the dragon on a more permanent basis."

"Before I forget." Kraken held out her hand and clutched Glynda's. "Here are some semblance rounds. My semblance to be precise. They'll be useful in gaining control of the skys. Not that I don't think August can't handle it."

"It was nice seeing you again." Glynda said.

"I wish I could stay." Kraken said. "But with Salem in the picture it's too to have both available maidens fight."

"It's also unwise to leave Vacuo nearly defenseless." August said.

"Griffon taught you well." Kraken said.

"He succeeded on passing knowledge to the next generation before his passing." Kraken disappeared into a portal. Ozpin and the others talked strategy for a minute before Jaune showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Jaune said. "Flying still isn't my style."

"Jaune." Ruby said. "Good to see you're still hanging in there."

"You too." Jaune said.

"Ms. Rose." Ozpin interrupted. "You have your assignment now we must get Mr. Arc up to date."

"Team CFVY apparently runs a café." Ruby said.

"We're heading there now." Blake said.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Ruby asked shyly.

"When you're done of course." Weiss added.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said. He walked up and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'd love to but after this, I have to give orders to all the White Knights." He turned to Weiss. "Your sister put me in charge of this operation. And I really don't want to screw things up."

"You won't." Ruby gently grabbed his arm. "I know how you feel. And I have faith that we'll succeed. And when it's done, the people will make songs about you."

"Thanks Ruby. But I don't think you understand. You're talented and strong in all the ways I'm not. They put faith in you because you never let people down. I was put in charge because I was literally the only one that could."

"That's not true. I've failed plenty of times. Neither one of us let it get us down though. That's what I like about you. And when this is done, and we've won, I'm going to say I told you so. And then you're going to owe me coffee. You haven't gotten me anything for my 18th so you'll owe me."

"Crap, did that happen already?" Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I guess I will, assuming we…"

"Oh you are not going to use that excuse Jaune Arc." Ruby said putting a finger to his face.

"Ms. Rose." Glynda said. "I think we've given you long enough."

"See you tomorrow Jaune." Ruby gave him a quick hug and the team left the building. Yang had been holding in the laugh the entire conversation.

"What's so funny?" Weiss said.

"So Ruby, when are you going to ask vomit boy out?" Ruby gasped and went entirely red.

"I don't have time for that kind of stuff." Ruby said. "And I know he definitely doesn't."

"So I'll chalk it down to someday." Yang said.

"Who knows." Ruby said.

"Let's just enjoy our coffee." Weiss said. "This could be the last time we can spend with our friends for a long time."

 **AN: I would say that makes this, the longest time to get back where we started. But then I remember that Naruto Shippuden started off with Naruto and Sasuke confronting each other; and then it taking like 50 episodes to get back to that point. Next time, Ozpin and Salem fight in the vault picking up where chapter 53 left off. Be sure to review, follw and favorite.**


	72. Ozpin and Raven vs Salem

RWBYond

 **AN: If you need a refresher on what's going on in the beginning of this chapter, read chapter 53. We're getting close to the end of the warfront arc. Seven chapters to go and at least six of them are action packed.**

Chapter 72: Do you think me a fool?

Flashes of green, purple and red filled the corridor in the old treasure room. This was it, so Ozpin thought. The war could end here, it had to. Salem was finally in his sights. He couldn't let her escape. After all these years, centuries, life times, he could finally stop her once and for all. While his knights fought the fall maiden and her pawns; the wizard would deal with the witch.

He rushed her, sped up his mobility a hundred fold, manipulated his own placement in time, all just to land hits on her. Lightning cackled from her finger tips and purple hues surrounded him. But he moved from the rush of energy with speed and grace, striking her again and again. So then why, why did she still have that self-assured smug smirk on her face?

"Come now Ozpin, that didn't even hurt."

"This one will." He surrounded himself in a green shield and rushed her with everything he had. He was advancing on her, backing her into the corner. This was it, the moment of victory. Then his force-field shattered with a swift palm strike.

"I've seen all these tricks before. Don't you have something new?" Salem taunted. She clutched his throat and slammed him into the metal wall. Ozpin could hear the echoes of the other battles around him. "Perhaps I should take your power now."

"Do you think me a fool?"

"Actually yes."

"My power is timelessness. The mere act of battling me is taking years off your life. We aren't immortal, soon you'll be feeling the effects."

"Oh that would be interesting. If you were to live long enough to use it on me." Ozpin surrounded the both of them in a time bubble. He focused in on Salem, attempting to will her body to age into dust.

"You are not leaving this vault."

"You ARE a fool if you think that." Salem waved her hand and the bubble shattered. "You can't seal me away in here, not anymore. I have evolved beyond that." Salem created a small barrier of her own. Suddenly Ozpin felt his life wasting away.

"What…how did you…"

"Unlike you, my semblance changes with every life time."

"Is this it?"

"Not exactly. But I knew this was going to be the last time we waged war. This body is power." She erupted with sickly green lightning blasting Ozpin. Ozpin felt himself raise of the ground and be slammed into every wall. He cast a bubble and broke her control. But then a massive bone spike pierced the shield and hit him in the side. He barely dodged it in time for it to cut his top.

"That semblance is not your own."

"I really should thank the people I had working at the Isle of Storms someday. They've made me such wonderful gifts." Salem entire body became covered in trails of black matter, like her eyes. Her eyes turned a pitch black smacked him into another wall, grabbed him by the leg and slammed him down. All the shadow of the dimly lit room surrounded her, pulsating as if it were a living creature.

"Black blood?"

"Don't act so surprised." Salem said slamming him into the ground again. "Just be lucky that my body isn't compatible with silver shot…yet."

"You plan on using that legacy against me?"

Ozpin found himself on his hands and knees, stuck to the ground by a green electric glyph. "Well isn't this position familiar. A poetic role reversal of when you took everything from me." There was another green pulse and Ozpin could see everyone he's killed. Everything he took from Salem, her power, her family, her servants, all to keep the Hecatonchires from rising again.

"The hundreds that I have killed to stop you; they mean nothing compared to the thousands you killed."

"But every one of their deaths still rest on you." Ozpin saw all their faces. Every man and woman who stood with him against Salem. "Does your guardian know, that in trying to keep all this guilt and resentment between us; that you signed her mother off to her death?"

"Summer died on her own accord. The only regret is that I wasn't able to stop her." Ozpin felt him life draining from him. Salem held out her hand and the symbol of truth materialized on her palm. A small Black Gate appeared and a scarab crawled from her hand. Ozpin tried his hardest to break free but in an instant, the black matter covered his form. He was pulled into the void. It was similar to a Black Gate but with no pathways. The red and black mass surrounded him, swirling with the essence of Grimm.

"Do you know this place?" Salem's disembodied voice echoed.

"It's a bastardization of the Black Gate."

"The Black Gate, is created by the very same red stone and power that the Grimm come from. If anything the Arbiter's use of it is a bastardization. This is my realm. This is how I take what I so rightfully deserve. Did you know, your sevant Qrow should have let Amber die. If he arrived too late, you could have prepared for her. You could have tracked and sealed Cinder away. And that poor Pyrrha girl, she'd likely still be alive. She wouldn't have even had a thought of rushing into that tower. I wonder if her team has realized that yet. I wonder if Qrow knows that in following your lead he doomed Amber to spend a whole year in this void before welcoming the sweet embrace of death."

Salem's head appeared and grew larger by the second until it was large enough to swallow him whole. She opened her mouth to swallow him but then a figure joined them and cut the head away. Ozpin felt the red-clad figure pull him from the void and back into the vault. Raven Branwen stood before him, in full Arbiter outfit and red blade extended to full size.

"That's my brother you're talking about you witch." She said.

"And the Arbiter finally arrives." Salem said. "I was hoping Avarice could join us."

"What are you doing here?" Ozpin said. "This is my fight, not yours."

"Silence." Raven said. "The Arbiters cannot trust you to finish her so Avarice left me in charge. And we all know why he wasn't exactly up for an appearance." Salem started laughing.

"You?" Salem said. "You. Will. Never. Cut me with that blade."

"Want to bet on that?" Raven dashed forward, keeping Salem on her toes as Salem dodged and blocked each incoming strike. But Salem could not land a blow it was as if Raven could see her moves before she could.

"Why would Avarice send you; a girl with enough blood on her hands to give any of my subjects a run for their money; a girl who couldn't even keep her best friend from pseudo-suicide?"

"Don't you DARE talk about her!" Raven prepared a charged strike. Red lightning pulsed from her weapon. Ozpin recognized it, the natural evolution of moon slice, moon dismantle. Raven stabbed at Salem and Salem let it hit the palm of her right hand.

"What are you to a being like Avarice?"

"Kraken is the strongest, Taijitu the swiftest, Nemian the wisest, and Beowulf the most loyal. But he trusts me the most because I am the most like him."

"I can see that much just by seeing the look in your eye. You are a lot like him, aside from all the obvious differences. Despite all his boasting about Truth, and loyalty, Avarice is very easily swayed by his wants and desires."

"That may be true but that is the purpose of the Arbiters. We are an extension of his will, dreams, and desires. But we keep him on the righteous path."

"Righteous? Don't make me laugh. Avarice is the closest thing to an irredeemable being alive." Raven's sword started breaking, bit by bit until it was down to the handle. Salem struck out her left palm and shattered Raven's mask. Underneath it, Raven was wearing the Branwen Spectacles. That would explain her movements.

"Raven." Ozpin said concerned. Raven switched to a black blade and swung at Salem again. This time the sword shattered instantly.

"That one's even worse than the other one." Salem taunted. Raven quickly switched to a blue blade. Salem casually dodged each strike. "If it's any consolation, the fact that the blades shattered instead of bouncing off is a testament to your strength. Salem snapped that blade in half and with a quick motion, broke Raven's arm. Raven grunted in pain. Raven switched hands, and switched to a green blade. "I take it back; you have much more conviction than Avarice." The green blade shattered on her torso. "But as I said, you will never cut me with that sword."

"Maybe cutting you isn't the key." Ozpin said, finally breaking out and jabbing her with his weapon. She was knocked into the throne.

"Your weapon won't hurt me either."

"Than what do you call all those times I pushed you back?"

"Pity." Salem shook her head. "As much as you want to end it now, I certainly don't. This war needs to go on for quite a bit longer before I can destroy you once and for all. You can have your tower for all I care. I already have all that I need and now I'll begin summoning them."

"The hell you will." Raven pulled out one last blade, sparkling a silvery white. She charged Salem again. Salem quickly disarmed her, grabbed the sword and ran it through Raven's stomach. She gave a few flesh ripping bounces as Raven began to go into shock.

"You on the other hand are a pest. And I will deal with you Arbiters as I see fit. I'll send you all to Avarice in pieces or in your case a cabob…Pity, this is the blade you promised Summer to never use on a human. I guess your convictions aren't much better than Avarice." She threw Raven to the ground. "I would love to keep over powering you but I grow bored. Come find me when you think you pose a threat." She disappeared into a Black Gate.

"Raven." Ozpin said. He began sealing up the wound by transferring his aura into her.

"Leave me, we need your strength to seal the dragon."

"No, I won't let you die. I won't let Qrow lose his sister, Yang another mother, or Ruby a friend. Not when I can do something about it. And I certainly won't incur Avarice's wrath by allowing his right hand to die so easily." The wound healed surprisingly fast.

"That sword is not meant for human flesh." Raven said. "It is meant for killing Grimm, but it will do in a pinch."

"I don't understand."

"I could have bled out but my aura maintained its density as well as ever. It cut through it, without damaging it. With my control, I wasn't in any danger."

"Then why use it on Salem."

"Because she's done the impossible. That wasn't just her aura she was using to block my strikes. I was her body."

"You mean…"

"Salem has somehow harnessed the body of a Grimm. I could see it through these glasses. Whether it is through black blood, Grimm essence, or some other chemical, I don't know."

"She's close isn't she?"

"No. That body is nothing compared to even remedial Grimm. The fact she didn't let the silver blade hit her is proof of that. But within two years she could very well achieve it."

"The body of the primordial."

 **AN: Salem has escaped, or rather she spared everyone's life by not actually trying. This is actually the only Salem fight until the final arc. So I wanted to show off a lot of what she's got going for her. Next time, Weiss, Blake and Yang vs. Emerald, Neo and Mercury. Be sure to review, follow and favorite and stay classy.**


	73. WBY vs an old NME

RWBYond

 **AN: I was coming up with ideas for writing this chapter while listening to "I'm the One." The song's really grown on me. I didn't like it at first but upon hearing the full version I started liking it. Which is the exact opposite reaction I've had with "It's My Turn" and "Mirror, Mirror part 2"**

Chapter 73: What are the odds?

"Three on three." Emerald said.

"What are the odds?" Mercury said. Neo hummed in amusement.

Weiss felt the chain wrap around her torso and pull her back. She slammed into a pillar in the main hall of the vault. The hall was now fully lit, partially from the lights, partially from the burning plants and lava pools created from Cinder and Ruby's fight. The two maidens had taken their battle skyward and left the vault. Mercury materialized in front of Weiss and kicked her through the pillar. Blake and Neo exchanged dodges and parries as both continuously evaded the other's attacks. Yang managed to catch Emerald's chains and through her towards Mercury. But that Mercury was an illusion, Emerald landed next to Weiss, and the real Mercury kicked Yang in the back.

Yang tumbled over to Weiss. Weiss blocked Emerald's attacks but was hit by an invisible attack. She put up a massive ice pillar to create some room between her teammate and the duo. Yang ignited the block, causing it to explode. Emerald was hit by a chunk but Mercury simply kicked all the chunks out of his way.

"We need to limit their mobility." Weiss said. "And break their line of sight." Weiss recalled the flaw in Emerald's power from Haven. She can only control what people see and hear. She has a hard time manipulating multiple people. And she has to have line of sight. Weiss covered the floor in ice before being slashed across the face by Emerald. Blake, Neo, and Mercury all glided across the terrain with ease. But Yang had trouble staying on her feet, especially with Mercury pressing her. Weiss quickly examined the ice for even the slightest impurity, anything that Emerald could have missed. Yang was being kicked around, having a hard time against Mercury. Weiss moved to help her but she was intercepted by a dozen Emeralds.

Yang dodged Mercury's kick, but it shattered a large chunk of the ice. Neo joined in and batted Yang around. Blake intercepted Mercury and caught his leg in an earth clone. With a twist of his hips he broke out and swung for Blake. Blake continued to dodge while Yang struggled to hit Neo. Yang's gauntlets clanked and she hit Neo's umbrella with a gravity blast, followed swiftly by a wind punch. Neo flew away and into the vault wall as Yang fist pumped in victory. Looks like all those upgrades paid off.

Weiss bounced around the room, still unsure of which Emerald was real. She knew she needed to redo the ice floor if she was to create a smoke screen satisfying enough.

"Weiss." Yang shouted. She shot the floor with a gravity blast and caught Emerald's weapon. So none of the illusions Weiss was fighting were real. Yang pulled her in and close lined her. Weiss followed up the combo by summoning the armor to smash the entire area Emerald landed in. Blake hit the wall with a thud as Mercury stood over her.

"Freezer-burn." Weiss said. She redid the ice floor as Yang blocked Mercury's kick.

"Don't you touch her!" Yang said. Her gauntlets clicked again and the next combo pulsed with lightning. As the ice slid under their feet, Yang fell backward and Mercury back flipped. Yang hit his legs with another lightning blast, causing his legs to short out for a second as he fell backwards. Yang went to jump up in the air, but was caught by Emerald. Yang was spun around in a daze but Blake pulled her out of the way of Emerald's strikes. Blake managed to land a hit on Emerald's back side. But then Mercury kicked them both in the face before both disappeared from sight.

"Do you see them?" Blake asked.

"No." Yang said as her eyes went red and her hair started blazing. Yang was kicked towards the center of the room. Neo caught Blake in a scissor kick and spun her around. Weiss saw a small glimmer in the ice, just what she was looking for. She worked fast casting a dozen glyphs, connecting her to where Yang wound up after the next kick. Yang was now under a launch glyph and was thrown into the air. Before Mercury could react, Weiss had already moved to where Yang was and cast time dilation. With her enhanced speed and perception, she jabbed myrtennaster into the barrel of Mercury's boots. The action caused the boots to back fire, sending Mercury backwards. Mercury fired two shots from his boots but Weiss cut them away as Yang landed. The whole room got covered in steam.

"Watch for any, change in the steam." Weiss said getting back to back with her team.

"Fight smart, not hard." Blake said.

"Easier said than done." Yang commented. "But with Mercury and Neo here, it's good to let off some steam." There was a groan in the distance and Blake fired a blade beam in the direction. The sound of metal grinding on concrete could be heard and Emerald began firing her guns. Weiss back flipped to dodge the bullets, not willing to gamble with one being a flash or skull round. She put up an ice barrier. She could hear the sound of Blake and Yang hitting the ground. This was followed by the sound of Mercury's boots firing dozens of shots in a matter of seconds.

Weiss looked up briefly to see the wall of wind bullets heading right towards her. The mist was cleared as the onslaught hit Weiss' defenses. Blake managed to crouch in next to her.

"Where's Yang?" Weiss asked.

"She got hit by Neo and dragged off. But I'm sure she's fine." The onslaught ended and Weiss got ready for the attack. She heard an unfamiliar clink come from Blake's weapon. Weiss quickly reacted freezing the fake Blake in ice.

"You really should work on your auditory cues." Weiss said.

"Damn you." Emerald said as she was surrounded in ice. Weiss felt a kick to her side, blasting her through what was left of her all. Yang charged with impressive force as the ice around Emerald shattered. Her and Mercury both being sent flying. Weiss used earth dust to create a giant pillar intent on smashing them in mid-air. The pillar hit the wall and Mercury and Emerald started running down it. Yang and Weiss ran up it after them. Weiss blocked Emerald's attack but was carried away by her chains. She saw Yang catch Mercury's kick and slam him through the pillar.

Emerald was ready to slam Weiss into another pillar. But in the now dimly lit passage, Blake managed to close line Emerald. Blake than began shooting the torches lining the passage way. That's when Weiss noticed that the fires that lit the vault before had all but died out. Blake was killing the lights…that's right they had an obvious advantage. Fight smart not hard. Neo slid under them and kicked Blake towards Mercury and Yang. She then got in a fencing match with Weiss. Neo was good, but it was obvious why Neo preferred not to use the blade on the umbrella. An illusion shattered but Weiss prepared with a launch glyph behind her. Neo was launched into the others fighting.

Weiss worked quickly, creating ice bolts, and took out the rest of the lights. The only thing close to being light was the feint glow of Yang's hair. Weiss was struck by Emerald's sickle's. The fact that it was on hit, let Weiss know that Emerald just remembered where she was before. Weiss couldn't see anything, but she heard grunts from Mercury, Neo and Yang. Weiss created an ice decoy using a glyph and then placed a glyph behind it. She saw a shadow swing for an attack on the decoy. The trap was sprung, and Weis stabbed the opponent as hard as she could. She saw the flash of a breaking aura and felt the satisfying crunch of her blade hitting solid flesh. Emerald groaned on the ground beneath her.

"You're not the only one good at playing games." Weiss taunted before knocking her out with a gust of ice. She looked over and the room lit up with a fire charge. Mercury had used fire dust to light the room back up. Neo was unconscious against the wall. Yang was barely holding onto her balance. Weiss joined them, raising her rapier at the last opponent.

"It's 3 vs. 1 Merc." Yang said.

"Yep." Mercury said. "I'm up against the wall right now. I usually hate doing this BUT I'm going to have to use my semblance." Mercury's eyes went black and trails of black markings covered his body. "They don't call it Black blood for nothing." He cracked his knuckles. "First you, feline." In an instant Blake was sent flying into a wall. "Now you, blondie." He deflected, Yang's punch and kicked her in the chin and into the ceiling. "Finally, you ice queen." Weiss dodged the attack. Mercury pushed forward. Weiss noticed his speed was still the same, his semblance can't effect his synthetic legs. His hand speed was faster and his blows were stronger.

"I thought black blood came from the Blackwater family." Weiss said.

"We're all from the same tree. Beside, you really think a family famous for its familiars could have an ability like black blood." Weiss was able to keep up with him. His mobility was virtually nonexistent. No wonder he hates using it. Weiss managed to strike him but the augmentation made her blows useless. If only Yang weren't currently down for the count. Weiss got some distance and summoned the Armored Knight. It smashed into Mercury. The Knight shattered but Mercury went flying. Yang got up just in time. Her eyes lit up, her hair blazed so bright it was almost white. Mercury landed right into her punch, his aura shattered. Yang punched him again and again. Mercury would have been a bruised a battered mess had his semblance not protected him.

"Yang, that's enough." Weiss said. Yang stopped for a second, then she smashed down on him. One hand, destroyed one of his robot legs. The other hand broke his femur. He screamed out in pain and went limp. But he was still breathing.

"I guess he Black-ed out."

"Really, Yang, Really?"

"We should take him prisoner." Blake said limping over. "We should take them all prisoner."

"How about we rest here for a while?" Weiss said.

"The N…M…E…is defeated." Yang said.

"Yep." Blake said.

"Never mind, you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"It's their names, NME." Weiss chuckled a little bit.

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"I think my ribs are broken." Blake said.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I'm up for another fight." Yang replied.

"I guess we should leave the rest to Ruby and the others." Blake said.

"We could always just take a break and then start making our way back into our old room." Yang said.

"That would be wonderful." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **AN: Weiss the MVP of that chapter. It kind of came out because of that one spot in volume 3 where she claims to be at the top of the sparring class. I really think Weiss could someday be on some Glynda level power (and she will by the end of this story). I wanted to show teamwork and the theme of "fight smart not hard" which will also show up next chapter as Ruby fights Cinder. Be sure to revie, follow favorite and stay classy.**


	74. Battle of the Maidens

RWBYond

 **AN: I made a poll on my profile for your favorite fight scene in this story so far. Please take a few seconds and leave a vote here poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=467381  
This is the final fight between Ruby and Cinder, at least until the final arc. We're getting close to the end of this arc and then we'll move onto the 4** **th** **arc. But this fight, is going to be on some Bleach level insanity.**

Chapter 74: Why are you afraid?

In a matter of seconds, Ruby and Cinder had gone from the Vault to the tower and into the destroyed mess hall. Cinder was surrounded by flame and Ruby surrounded by plant life. Ruby stayed on the move. It could take decades for her to get strong enough to over-power Cinder. The fall maiden was naturally the strongest and Cinder was quite possibly the strongest maiden to have ever lived. But Ruby had two advantages Cinder could never have. The Grimm would not dare touch Ruby in this state rendering their presence useless. The other, Ruby had speed on a level Cinder could only dream of.

Cinder turned everything around her into a searing volcano. But Ruby glided through it with ease. Each snap of her cape was a sonic boom as she moved faster than the untrained eye could ever hope to comprehend. Lightning, fire and ice flew all around her and what she couldn't move around, she smacked away with her scythe. She sent a forest forward to devour Cinder but Cinder burned it away with a wave of her hand. She began to assimilate all the ashes into her glass projectiles. But Ruby had a trick up her sleeve, one she's been dying to try out. The place was covered in rose petals from her semblance. A small manipulation of maiden powers and they all cascaded towards Cinder. The two groups of projectiles collided. Cinder's were stronger; but Ruby's were more numerable. She vibrated her body, lacing her semblance with her magic to create an endless supply of petal projectiles until Cinder was slammed through the wall.

"Kraken taught you well." Cinder said. "I'm glad your posing more of a threat than last time."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Ruby said.

"Your still out of your depth." Cinder and Ruby collided forward. It was a blur of blades at Cinder's swords danced with Ruby's scythe. Cinder struck with such power that Ruby was forced back. Ruby summoned a green flame beneath her feet; thus turning the battle to a sky duel. In an instant they were in the court yard surrounded by Grimm. All of Ruby's friends fighting the important battle. Ruby was slammed through multiple pillars by Cinder's sheer might.

"Ruby!" Jaune's voice called out.

"Stay back." Ruby said. Cinder fired a massive, room clearing blast. The stone slab on top of the pillars fell. Jaune was now in front of her sword drawn against Cinder.

"I can't." Jaune said. "She needs to pay for what she's done." Jaune charged Cinder.

"NO!" Ruby called but it was too late, Jaune was engulfed in flame. Ruby couldn't tell where he was in the tunnel of fire. Suddenly Jaune emerged and shot a massive aura blast through Cinder sending her into a collapsed pillar. Ruby acted fast, channeling her natural affinity of earth to pick up the massive stone slab and slam it into Cinder. Cinder went skyward and Ruby threw a pillar at her but Cinder cut it in half.

"Whoa." Jaune said.

"Keep the fight on the Grimm and leave her to me."

"But."

"I appreciate the help but you are needed here."

"But she…"

"I KNOW!" Ruby snapped. "But I can't lose another person to her. She's MY responsibility." Jaune tried arguing but Ruby flew to where Cinder was. She was standing on one of the taller buildings brewing up a storm. The early morning light was now covered in dark clouds as Cinder made her way through the air. Ruby summoned a trio of green fireballs and sent them at Cinder. Cinder intercepted them with her superior orange fireballs. Lightning danced around them, both using their magic to create a massive web of electricity.

Ruby continuously fired Crescent Rose. Anytime she needed to reload she'd unleash the white light to buy her time. She never stopped moving. Both combatants threw everything they had. Ruby quickly reloaded and closed the distance between them, slamming into her. Cinder blasted the sky with a wave of fire that cooked numerous griffons and nevermores. Cinder hit Ruby with a fire blast. As Ruby recovered she heard the sound of a sniper rifle firing into the air. Down below Beowulf was firing up at her. Cinder created a massive energy ball and destroyed the building he was on but he escaped. Ruby shot forward and close lined Cinder. August appeared and kicked her in the face.

"Stay out of this!" Ruby and Cinder shouted together.

"We're clearing a path for you." August said. "She's all yours." He dropped down leaving a package. The area around Cinder got covered in a green smoke. Cinder gasped and flew upward but the gas ignited creating a massive explosion that stunned her. Ruby took the opportunity and caught cinder with the strongest part of her scythe and cut her down. Ruby fired her last gravity shot and kicked Cinder in the face with a force that could obliterate a building. Cinder surrounded herself in fiery energy and launched it at Ruby. Ruby managed to dodge but then felt Cinder's hands around her throat.

Cinder slammed her down on top of a dorm building, and went through all the floors to the basement. Ruby sent stone bricks at Cinder but she melted all that stood in her path. Cinder fired arrows at Ruby, who easily dodged the slow projectiles. Ruby pinned Cinder to the wall, her scythe shaft on her throat.

"Give it up."

"Why when I'm so close to victory."

"You won't beat me this time."

"You think just because of your speed you're untouchable. But NO ONE is untouchable. Not even your grandmother who was nicknamed 'The Untouchable' Violet Rose."

"Don't speak about my family."

"Tell me Ruby, before I kill you, why do you fight me so earnestly?"

"You KNOW why."

"Pyrrha? You barely knew her. You knew her for less than a year. Your dream? I can't fault you on your idealism but the world isn't a good place. It's dark and cruel and creates people like me on a regular basis. Chaos is the natural order and it is up to those destined to rise above that chaos that seize power."

"The world could be a good place. Isn't that enough to give it a try?"

"I'm done giving it a try. I won't try making you join me. The world needs people willing to fight with every fiber of their being in order to grow. We're the same Ruby, two sides of the coin. Both destined to change the world and make it a better place. Whoever wins in the end will be the one that guides the world into that era. I've made my impact; the world is at war. And without you I would have never even tried to take it this far. I would just be a foot note in Salem's plan. Likewise, without me you'd still be on par with the rest of those worms in the courtyard."

"Don't speak so lightly of them."

"We are veritable gods compared to them. Few could match our power. If that doesn't mean, we are destined for greatness, I don't know what does."

"The only thing you're destined for is a room in the asylum."

"Maybe we can share one." Cinder kicked forward sending Ruby to the center of the room. In an instant all the arrows ignited in explosions. Ruby flew upward, stopping the worst of it. Cinder caught up to her and as soon as they cleared the building Cinder kicked Ruby to an adjacent building. "A life in prison after the war is a possibility but only if you win."

"I will." Ruby choked out, struggling to her feet.

"You are my greatest bane. Killing you will go a long way in securing our plans. So before I finish you I must thank you. They will make songs about you. How without you the illustrious Cinder Fall would never have found the strength necessary to make a true lasting change."

Cinder waved her hand and all the lightning of the storm gathered around her. Cinder fired more fireballs but Ruby managed to dodge them. The wind around Cinder created a violent twister keeping Ruby away. Ruby fired her weapon, switching it to gun mode. Ruby went to reload her last clip, sending out a blinding ray of light as she did. Ruby thought she had a second to breathe but she was wrong. A massive lava pillar pierced her cape and pinned her to the roof access door. The lightning took the form of a dragon around Cinder. Ruby worked fast, ejecting the clip, taking all the rounds out except the final shot, but the last special bullet in the chamber and activated all the dust creating an icy rock wall around her. The lightning dragon tore through it in a fraction of a second and electrocuted her. Ruby felt her aura leave and the lightning course through her body.

She couldn't move. More accurately she couldn't move right. Cinder was making her way slowly to the prone Ruby. Ruby kept on trying to move, desperate to find the impulse that would twitch her trigger finger.

"Why are you afraid?" Cinder said.

"I'm not."

"To die maybe. But if you would just let your friends help, maybe you wouldn't be in such a sad state."

"I won't let you hurt any of them."

"YOU don't have a say in that. After you are dead I will destroy them. One by one. Today in fact. Maybe I'll even use your weapon to do it. Wouldn't that be ironic. In trying to protect them all you sealed their fate. Just like your predecessors. Just like your professors. Just. Like. Your. Mother." Ruby found the trigger impulse and fired. The bullet went right through Cinder's stomach. Ruby vibrated her body, channeling all the electricity out.

"You aren't hurting them anymore. AND YOU DEFINITELY WON'T USE MY WEAPON TO DO IT!"

"Skull rounds?"

"I told you I was full of surprises. I might not be able to fire her anymore. But it's not like I have any more ammunition anyway." Cinder chuckled a bit, nursing her wound.

"So finish it."

"I'm not you. I know I can beat you so anytime you rise up; I'll be there to beat you back down."

"So, you're determined to keep the game up. I'm glad. You will have to keep winning, but I only have to win once." The whole campus started shaking. Ruby looked backward.

"What was that?"

"Did you think I would risk losing the battle for Vale's soul in a fist fight with you?"

"For a minute there; I really hopped so." Ruby turned back but Cinder was gone, worming through a closing Black Gate. Across the campus, on top of the tower, the Dragon sprung to life. It shrieked into the air and dropped a payload of Grimm. Ruby dug her hands into a pocket and pulled out a soldier pill. It would recover her aura for one hour. That's plenty of time to deal with this.

 **AN: Bleach, Naruto and Batman all being referenced in this chapter. I hope it was satisfying because you won't get another full on Cinder fight until the final arc. Tomorrow, Ruby and company fight the Dragon. Be sure to review, follow and favorite. As we approach a new arc, I really need more opinions.**


	75. Sun's here for some reason

RWBYond

 **AN: In some of my old ideas for this section, I wanted a dragon to come out from Emerald forest. But then volume 3 gave me an even cooler dragon to work with. This chapter will probably be shorter than the other chapters in this fight but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 75: How do you stop a dragon?

Sun had held the line for a while now. His team was well equipped at dealing with hordes of the smaller Grimm. But now, at the base of the tower their job got a lot harder. The dragon was waking up, screeching, and dropping Grimm as it took to the sky. Beowulf's rifle fired on the droplets killing several before they hit the ground, but it wasn't enough.

"That is not good." Neptune said.

"That thing is going to make this a lot harder." Scarlet said.

"How do you stop a dragon?" Sun said. Natalie dropped in firing arrows into a group of creeps as she did. A disheveled Ozpin came through the door of the tower.

"Mr. Wukong." The professor said. "We will need assistance of your team. Do you have contact with Ms. Rose?"

"No, she's not answering her scroll." Sun said.

"She's with August." Natalie said pointing up. There were two figures flying around the dragon, harassing it. "August come in."

"A little busy right now." August said. Ruby's voice could be heard in the background. "Here."

"Guys I have a plan." Ruby said. "We need to get it to the gorge in Emerald forest. That's where we planned on sealing it."

"But we need to ground it first." Ozpin said.

"Where's team JNPR?"

"On the north side of campus."

"Get there now. We'll lead it, have Natalie transport a couple people up here with us."

"Sun, take your team and Natalie and go." Ozpin ordered. "I'll meet you at the gorge."

"You expect to try to lead it all the way there?" Sun asked.

"No, the Arbiters can open a portal big enough to teleport it there." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna cut you off there, kid." Taijitu said over the radio. "We can't hit a moving target like that.

"I can." Beowulf came in. "I'll need a lot of red stone though."

"I've got both sides of the Branwen spectacles." Ozpin said.

"We'll meet up with you at the top of the tower. That's where I'll take the shot."

SSSN and Natalie were on their way to where JNPR were located. A large hoard of Grimm stood in their way. An arachnid dropped in front of them. Scarlet dashed forward and cut off a leg. Sage sliced upward and Neptune fired a hole through its stomach. A banshee glided down, its squirrel like face took a deep breath and shrieked. Fox cut the sonic wave off, and caught it before throwing it back at the monster. Coco and the rest of team CFVY started mowing down Grimm.

"We'll clear a path for you." Coco said. Sun jumped onto a building and looked ahead. Penny and Nora were firing up at the dragon with Jaune and Ren covering them. Team SSSN and Natalie ran over to them.

"Ruby said she had a plan." Jaune said.

"We need to borrow your ladies." Natalie said. "Sage, get Glynda and make your way back to Ozpin. You're too important to the sealing procedure to risk on this."

"With all due respect." Neptune said. "I'm gonna stay here with Jaune and Ren and take those blobs out before they hit the ground."

"Good thinking." Jaune said.

"Clench up guys." Natalie said. And in a flash, Sun, Scarlet, Natalie, Penny and Nora were on the dragon.

"This is in sane." Scarlet said, trying to keep his balance. Sun wrapped his tail around one of the spines. Penny anchored herself with her swords. Nora was holding onto a spine for dear life.

"Woo hoo." She said. "I've always wanted to ride a dragon." Ruby dashed in on the dragon.

"I.m going to bombared this thing with lightning." Ruby said.

"YAY!" Nora gleamed.

"Penny, when I say 'nuts n' dolts' you're going to use all available swords to tie up these positions." Ruby pointed to some folding skin flaps.

"That could lock it in a forward position." Sun said. "What do I do?"

"You and Scarlet, keep the Grimm off everyone else."

"RUBY!" August said. "I can't outrun this thing forever." Ruby dashed in front of the dragon and blasted it with fire.

"Yeah not so fire proof on the inside." Ruby taunted.

"It would be a lot easier if your eyes would just freeze it again!"

"I'm sorry, but this thing is under their control. It's not acting on instinct anymore." A group of nevermores came in. Sun sent a batch of light clones to intercept them. "Penny, wrap a wire around Nora and help her up."

"Got it Penny said."

"Penny." Ruby said. "No matter what happens I will be your friend. You know that right?"

"Yes of course but I fail to see how that's…" Ruby blasted the dragon with green lightning, using Penny as a lightning rod to supercharge Nora.

"This seems really unnecessary." Sun said.

"I'm…fine…" Penny said.

"A larger lightning rod charges faster." Natalie said.

"I'm ready." Nora said. Ruby let off the lightning and the dragon screeched in anger.

"We're in position." Ozpin said over the radio.

"They're in position." Sun said.

"Good. Now hold on." Ruby said.

"Hold…?" The dragon started diving after Ruby and August who were diving.

"Nora punch it. Nuts n' dolts." Penny tied up the dragon's rotors. Scarlet nearly fell off, but caught the tail with his grappling hook. Natalie teleported Nora to August and she slammed down on the Dragon's head with all her might. A moment later everything went black and red. "When you see day light jump."

"What the heck is going on." Sun said. The darkness was ripped apart by a piercing light. Sun and the others jumped off the dragon and onto the cliff overlooking Emerald forest. "How?" The dragon collided through pillars and smashed into the canyon wall. Ozpin, Sage and Glynda stood on the other side of the collapsing pillars down below. Glynda fired a batch of acidic bubbles into the dragon while her and Sage, repaired the pillars.

"Just a little more." Ozpin said. The entire wall the dragon was up against exploded with purple aura bombs forcing the dragon on its back.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Sun said. The dragon had no room to spread its wings and clawed its way to the trio. Ruby dropped in front of it. "Preferably before something else crazy happens. White light radiated from Ruby's eyes and the Dragon went into a panicked tantrum. It smashed into the walls trying to get out. Glynda and sage's semblances were in over drive and Ozpin summoned a green orb around the monster. "Please."

"Just watch." Natalie said. The dragon began turning to stone. Its echoing screeches rang through the canyon. The white light from Ruby's eyes engulfed the monster. "Basically, Ruby's silver eyes and Sage's semblance are reverting the dragon back to its prior state."

"And what was all that before?"

"The Black Gate." August said as he joined them. "Not only did it get us all here but it also helped break the control of whatever was keeping the Grimm from its instincts."

"And why couldn't we just start with this?" Sun asked. "Before the dragon was free."

"We needed to try to apprehend Salem." August said.

"Fat load of good that did us." Sun said. Ruby flew in and dropped down.

"So, since when can you fly?" Scarlet asked.

"Maiden training." Ruby answered. "Ozpin and the others got it from here. But now all the Grimm within like, a ten-mile radius are going to be storming the tower."

"Which means we should get back." Sun said.

"The fight ain't over yet." Nora said.

 **AN: So depending on when you're reading this, I may have been able to sneak one more chapter in before I left for a couple days. Make sure to check out the poll on my profile. And keep those reviews coming.**


	76. Storm the Tower

RWBYond

 **AN: Big Grimm fight in this chapter. I found a place to keep uploading chapters while out of town, but probably no chapter tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 76: When will reinforcements arrive?

The battle was actually going pretty well for Jaune. At least he wasn't getting hurt. And apparently not many people were. The Atlesian gunship that carried the army was giving great suppressing fire. Between, August, Coco, Glynda and the Arbiters, the sky was clearing. The dragon was being taken down. In short, it was an extermination more than an actual battle.

Penny and Nora had just come back from helping beat the dragon. And it showed, they were pumped. Penny's blades danced around slaying beowolves by the dozens. Nora smacked an ursa out of the atmosphere. Ren was currently spinning and shooting through a swarm of creeps. A griffon came down only to be cut in two by Yatsuhashi. Fox suplexed a king taijitu, stunning it long enough for Rubrum to cook it with a torrent of flame. Velvet was currently using her weapon, mimicking Neptune's rifle to take out a nevermore. Coco was cutting through deathstalkers and cancers like they were made of tinfoil.

Flynt and his team maintained the northern parameter along with the professors. Ruby's uncle Qrow had his sword out, cutting through Grimm on the front line. Port activated his semblance, stopping a boarbatusk and Oobleck killed it with his flame thrower. Nemian dropped down, fist covered in a stone gauntlet as he smashed a deathstalker in one blow. The gauntlet launched into an ursa's stomach and transformed into a giant hammer. He caught it an smashed a beowolf alpha into the air.

"Ooh." Nora mused. "If it's all the same to you, I'm going to hang out with him."

"Goliaths to the south!" Cardin called out. Team JNPR, Nemian, and the three present members of team ARRN lined up on the southern edge of campus next to team CRDL.

"I thought we were done with these things." Jaune said.

"Apparently not." August said. Ruby flew over and joined them.

"That's a bad thing isn't it?"

"Well we don't have the fire power to take them out." Rubrum said.

"And if they reach here, then they'll smash through us." Ren added.

"Ruby, can you use your eyes."

"I'll try." Ruby said. Her eyes began glowing for a second but then she fainted. "No, I think I overdid it with the dragon." She picked herself back up.

"No matter." August said. "Natalie, Rubrum, time for the ultimate package."

"Are you crazy?" Natalie said. "We've never done anything that big before."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained." August said coldly.

"It's okay Natalie." Rubrum said. "I think I'm ready."

"If we survive this I'm going to kick your ass." Natalie pulled out two red arrows and Rubrum charged them up. Natalie then sprinted towards the goliaths.

"What's the ultimate package?" Jaune asked.

"Something Rubrum actually came up with to deal with tauros." August said.

"An anti-heard move?" Penny asked. "But tauros are small, at least when compared to goliaths."

Rubrum got on his hands and knees. Data began flickering across his goggles. Natalie reached the front of the heard. August tossed Jaune a monocle so that he could observe. Natalie was jumping and flipping onto the lead goliath's head. She fired one of the red arrow at the base of it's skull. She fired the other onto another goliath.

"How is she getting them to stick?" Jaune asked.

"They are sticky. She doesn't have to pierce their hide." August answered.

"Syncing scopes now." Rubrum said. "Calculating trajectory, acquiring target, fire." Natalie fired a rocket propelled air. "Now!" Rubrum said. The second goliath disappeared.

"What the?" Jaune said.

"Um, Jaune." Penny said pointing upward. Jaune looked up and saw the goliath falling through the sky. It smashed the ground right in front of the stampeding heard.

"Get out of there!" Rubrum yelled. The second goliath tripped over the first creating a massive pile up. Tusk's tore through bodies as the goliaths were forced to stomp on each other. The back of the heard stopped and redirected in order to proceed.

"Rubrum." August said.

"No. Not until she's out of there." Rubrum snapped.

"We don't have time." August said.

"I won't just leave her."

"Do it now!" August yelled. Rubrum had a tear in his eye.

"Arrrrrhhhh!" He screamed as he slammed down to the ground. There was a massive explosion of aura coming from the first two bodies. The shock wave hit Jaune forcing him back. Natalie appeared next to them throwing up and bleeding from the mouth. Rubrum passed out and August caught Natalie easing her to the ground.

"She's ok." August said. "Nothing's broken, just bit her tongue."

"We are never doing that again." Natalie said.

"That was a close call." August said.

"Is Rubrum ok." Penny asked.

"He will be." August said. "He's just completely aura dead." A massive trumpeting sound rang from the distance. About four more goliaths were still alive.

"Stay back." Nemian said. "I can probably stop one of them with a similar trick."

"They won't fall for it again." August said.

"And we can't move Rubrum in this state." Natalie said. "There's too many Grimm around."

"I'll do it." Penny said. "I'm the only one who can. They're too spread out to deal with like that."

"She's right." Jaune said. "My team can take down one. Nemian take down another. Ruby, do some maiden powers to take down another."

"I'll have the gun ship take down the last one." August said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune said. A screech rang behind them as a massive basilisk lizard scurried behind them. To Jaune's surprise Cardin and his team stepped forward.

"Go get it Jaune." He said.

"We'll cover your rear." Russel said.

"Basilisks are our specialty." Dove said.

"Thanks guys."

"Just be quick." Sky said.

"Because we will be." Cardin boasted. As Jaune and the others ran towards the goliath he looked back. He saw CRDL moving with great precision in order to disable and dismantle the basilisks.

"I hope you have a plan." Ren said.

"Nora, send Ren up." Nora launched Ren into the air. Ren continued to fire into the monster's eyes. The flagship emptied the remainder of its payload into another goliath. Ruby's magic did a great job stopping the third while Nemian and the other Arbiters sent the last one through a portal. Penny wrapped her swords around the goliath's legs while Ren and Jaune distracted it and Nora pounded on it. Eventually it was all wrapped up and the four pulled on the wires together. They were being dragged along the ground as the beast slowly made its way forward. Penny fired all her jets and blasts at once to create enough kickback to trip the beast. Taijitu ended up wrapping her super-extended rubbery arms around the group to help pull and others joined in pulling her. The goliath fell and as soon as it did, everyone in sight unloaded on its stomach until it was dead.

"That went better than expected." Ren said.

"You okay Penny?"

"I…think…some of my wires snapped…I…can't feel them." She passed out.

"Another man down." Jaune yelled.

"Here." Natalie said. "We have control over the tower now, I can get our wounded there."

"You sure you're up for it?" Jaune said.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. I WILL!" She said with authority as she disappeared with Penny and Rubrum. Jaune, Ren and Nora made it back to the courtyard. They fought through basilisks and cancers as they went on their way. They caught up with Qrow, who was bisecting a griffon with his scythe.

"Qrow." Jaune said.

"It's going alright." The elder man said.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out." Jaune said.

"We have to."

"When are reinforcements going to arrive?"

"Reinforcements?"

"The Blue Knights."

"Haven't heard from them all day."

"WHAT?"

"Relax kid, there's nothing to…" He was cut off by an explosion in the air. The gunship the was looming over them, lost its engine and started falling into the Emerald forest. "well shit."

"TITANS!" Beowulf shouted from the cliff side. "And ships."

"That's impossible." Qrow said.

"Courtyards clear." Taijitu said. "Only a couple stragglers left."

"Call all forces to cover the western cliff." Qrow ordered. Jaune did so.

"How are titans this far out from Atlas?" Natalie said.

"They're not alone." Ren said.

"It's the Black Knights." Beowulf said. Jaune looked through the scope. The titans were massive mobile mountains with crystalline heads and multiple arms. There was also a half dozen naval ships with black flags on them. They were all moving in formation.

"Don't be fooled by their size." Qrow said. "Their armor isn't much tougher than a deathstalker." A massive canon blast hit the edge of the cliff. "Get back."

"Wait if they're just now in range than what hit the gunship?" Jaune asked. A high pitched shrieking noise echoed through the cliffs.

"Shiro Abane." August said.

"Not them again." Natalie said.

"Kurome." Ruby said softly. Ruby dash tackled Shiro in the air but was hit by a massive explosion. She managed to hit Shiro with her scythe but Shiro created a massive explosion knocking her back to the cliff.

"Ruby, fly with me." August said. "Natalie, you're on standby. We'll ground him on the cliff walk below. When we ground him, Ruby will come back up here to help against the titans and that'll be your cue to join us."

"Need a speed boost?" Natalie asked.

"Thanks." August said. Ruby flew into the air a supersonic speed and was joined by Natalie's arrow. She teleported August to the arrow and the two intercepted the flying bomber. And just as August planned they slammed him into the cliff walk down below and Natalie switched out with Ruby. Everyone opened fire on the titans. But they only managed to get one before they started climbing. Ruby summoned a green flam but was hit by a canon.

"Ruby!" Jaune said catching her.

"I'm okay." She said weakly.

"No you're not. You've nearly depleted your energy."

"But I took one of those soldier pills."

"That helps with your aura but not your muscles." Qrow said. "Sit back for a while and recover." The titans started scaling the cliff. Everyone available fired everything they had. Another titan fell into the abyss.

"I'm out." Ren said. Nora fired her payload, killing another titan.

"Me too." Nora said.

"Damn." Coco said realizing she was out. Jaune began panicking. There were too many of them. There were still a dozen titans, and half a dozen ships armed to the teeth. He put his hands on Ren and Nora's shoulders.

"I can take one more out at least." Nora said. "But it'll mean I have to go down there." Glynda lifted a titan with her semblance and hit it with another titan.

"I…" She stated. "cannot allow that." Three more titans began their ascent up the cliff. Team SSSN joined the group to help fire on them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sun said.

"We can't give up now lads." Scarlet said. A few explosions lined the cliff. August and Natalie, continuing to fight Shiro all throughout the caves underneath Beacon's courtyard. Jaune gulped as he raised his sword. Maybe fighting them up close won't be so bad. They're only 50 feet tall. Explosions of canon fire littered the cliff side and courtyard as the ships grew closer. Suddenly, the rear most ship split in half and was sucked into the ocean.

"What the hell was that?" Coco said. Qrow just started laughing.

"As if this day couldn't get any weirder." He said. A massive splash could be heard down below. A titan was holding onto the cliff but was dragged down by something. What can only be described as a water monster latched onto a titans shoulder and an identical one grabbed one of its arms. The two yanked it of the cliff and into the rapidly darkening water.

"YOU!" A thunderous rang out over the bay. "IN…SIG…NIFICANT…CRETINs!" It looked as if the entire ocean rose between the fleet and the cliff. The bay being brought up the mountain and taking a massive form. "You Dare Challenge…the Huntsmen of Remnant!" The ocean took the form of what appeared to be a giant man with a stone crown and bronze trident as tall as the Cliffside itself. "For That…I will destroy each and every one of you." The two monsters from before snaked around them, and come to think of it, appeared to have horse heads.

"Ladies and gentleman." Qrow said. "The entire Azul clan when they have a family reunion."

 **AN: That thing at the end is basically the Poseidon boss from God of War 3, which is my favorite boss in what is possibly my favorite game. I'll explain it more next chapter but basically a dozen huntsmen, link up their aura to Tethys and help him create this monstrosity. Rio is in one of the two adjacent hippocampi. I have been so excited for this moment all arc. It was the first thing I came up with for a battle at Beacon. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	77. Turning of the Tide

RWBYond

 **AN: This is going to be a long one, or I might trim it up. Because I don't have my computer with me I'm using a phone, tablet and playstation to write this. Its a mess over here but I don't want to keep you waiting so here it is. The climax of this arc. I actually have no idea how this is going to turn out.**

Chapter 77: Why do you keep fighting then?

Rio had nver felt so much power. He and six other family members had their entire aura network linked together. The Poseidon construct was the most powerful weapon any huntsmen could wield. And only the Azul family could ever use it. Rio couldn't, not yet anyway, he could barely maintain the Hippocampi on his own. His father by himself, is the only one in over 50 years that could do it. On his own, the Poseidon construct was 30 ft. tall. with this many people, linked up in an aura network, it was taller than the cliff leading up to the Beacon platform. In its hand was the El Nino. Few knew that the ancient warship's masts actually connected to form a trident. And right now that trident was smashing titans and blocking canon fire. Rio's job, as one of the two Hippocampi was to defend it from the kinds of attacks it couldn't block.

"Rio!" Scylla said. Scylla was the other Hippocampi. And she was having trouble with a particularly tough titan.

"On it." Rio said. He hit the titan from behind and wrapped around it. The rocky limbs of the Hippocampi head latched on to the chrysalis head of the titan. Rio squeezed tight and Scylla smashed through the titan's torso. Rio grabbed onto the ankle of another titan and pulled it down. With a wave of his hand, the titan was crushed by rapidly increasing water pressure.

Rio looked and saw the Poseidon taking a lot of fire. Not only canon fire but soldiers as well. Silver shot assassins catapulted onto the construct. Most were smashed on impact but a couple got through the defenses. The construct yelped in pain as one of its occupants was taken out. Rio felt the pain of the impact. The whole construct got smaller as it's aura supply was assaulted.

"It looks like they've found the weakness." Scylla said.

"We have to stop them." Rio said. He looked around and saw the lead ship. At it's helm was a man he recognized to be Baldur Gait. He was the Black Knights muscle and Tobi's partner. Rio squinted to see a catapult launching soldiers into the construct and onto the cliffs. There was an explosion in the cliff and August emerged from the smoke. He darted around and intercepted an enemy soldier in mid-air, cutting him down. He flew by Rio and tossed a communicator into the Hippocampi. Rio grabbed it and put it in his ear. Luckily it was waterproof. "August?"

"You took your sweet time getting here." August barked.

"Not my call August. Where's Nat and Rubrum?"

"Rubrum got knocked out doing the ultimate package on a couple goliaths."

"You crazy son of a bitch, Did it work?"

"As well as it could. Natalie is dealing with that Shiro guy. She managed to tag him so I left it to her."

"Wanted to be on the frontlines with me?"

"No. I have a score to settle with that pint sized string user who broke my arm."

"She's here?"

"I don't doubt it for a minute. You do your job. I'll take out the catapult."

Rio continued to bat way titans and nevermores to defend the Poseidon. August dashed to the ship and engaged Baldur in a fight. Baldur was apparently a good boxer but August was merciless. He started tearing into Baldur with ease. Then he was suddenly pulled back. He readjusted and flipped around as Kurome made her presence known. With August now tied up, Baldur continued his assault. Rio intercepted all that he could. He increased his water weight in order to crush all that entered his construct. August wasn't faring as well. He attempted to gain a height advantage but Kurome yanked him down. She was treating him like a tether ball. And their hand to hand skills were about even. Eventually August couldn't keep up with the spry girl and found himself tied to the mast of Baldur's boat.

August tried pulsing his aura to escape but Kurome kicked him in the stomach. Rio checked his scroll, August was already in the red and declining fast. He had to do something he was the only one that could. Natalie was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else had fallen back into the courtyard. The trident smashed through another ship but lost two more participants in doing so.

"Rio." His father's voice rang in his ears. "Go, save your friend and send that ship to the bottom of the bay."

"With pleasure." Rio smirked. He made his construct do a terrifying screech as he charged the ship. He smashed through a smaller boat on his way. As he looked forward he saw fear in Baldur's eyes.

"Everyone focus fire." Baldur said. Rio coiled up the construct to take the assault. He jettisoned into the deep water of the bay as the construct was hit. As one last action for his Hippocampi, he turned it into a series of water jets to barrage the remaining ships. He then pulsed the water behind him in order to increase his speed. He saw several divers making their way through the water. Rio grabbed his sword and cut them all down. This was his domain and as far as he was concerned, they were trespassing. He made it to Baldur's ship and waited. He had a cool idea on how to make his entrance. He took his shot and a hand of water caught the next assassin being launched. The hand turned into a sphere, who's pressure made it impossible to swim. He rose to the top of the sphere and loomed over the ship's occupants.

"Come on in, the waters nice and warm." Rio taunted.

"So you're the one causing me so much trouble." Baldur said.

"You don't know the half of it." August said.

"August, I'm disappointed." Rio joked. "Taken down by a teenager."

"Piss off." August said. Rio grinned. He knew August had been battling all day. But still this may be the only time to give him shit about it.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said. "You cast a big enough net and you really will catch a dragon." Ao kisame stepped from the cabin.

"You brought me a present!" Rio said, drawing his sword.

"I hope we can have a fair fight this time." Ao pointed his weapon at Rio. Rio lifted his hand and started to squeeze, increasing the pressure of the sphere that held the still drowning assassin. "I see you've gotten stronger."

"Well a wise man once said." He tightened the sphere further. "A little pressure shows what you're really made of." He clenched his fist. The sphere was now a dark navy color. And the assailant had been reduced to pulp. "See that guy, he was apparently made of softer stuff than you and I." Ao laughed maniacally.

"Mr. Gait." He hissed. "Leave us. This one is mine." Baldur left and jumped to the other boat. Ao swung his sword into a blade beam. Rio back flipped and turned his sphere into a rapid fire gun. It tore through the catapult, the hull and the mast. August took advantage of the chaos and kicked Kurome in the chin, freeing himself. August slammed into Ao and Rio followed up with multiple slashes. Kurome caught Rio by the foot and slammed him into the cabin. He hit her with heavy water, knocking her to the front of the ship where August close lined her.

Rio and Ao clashed blades. The two danced around each other. Ao smashed into the ship and Rio called up a water sprout to hit him. He blocked the incoming strikes. Rio locked blades with him yet again. Rio stomped on the ground and all the water that had collected on the ship attacked Ao. Ao took the beating and was forced backwards. August went back to back with Rio. Rio looked back and saw Kurome obliterate the quarterdeck.

"We're loosing ground." August said.

"And the Poseidon is still getting smaller."

"It looks like Mr. Branwen is dealing with Baldur." Rio looked over and saw the older huntsman clashing with Baldur. But Baldur had Qrow above his head and was slamming him down.

"No worries." Rio said half-heartedly. "We got this." Ao started removing the wrapping around his weapon. Kurome giggled and pulled her self to the top of the ship. Ao's weapon looked like a serrated club lined with..."Crap baskets." The wholes all fired rockets. August took off straight up and tried to pull Rio with him. Ao intercepted him, smacking him towards the cliff and far away from the ship. Rio was bombarded with rockets. He slashed and blasted a lot of them but it still took it's toll. Kurome had caught August and hung him around the throat off the highest point of the ship as it sank.

Ao charged towards Rio, smashing him ever closer to the cliff. Ao shrugged off any attempts to subdue him. Even with the entire bay as Rio's ally, Ao was a force to be reckoned with. Rio caught a piece of reckage and regained his footing. Scylla and her construct covered him, doing battle with the shark faunas. A red streak talked him from the sky. Ruby had smashed into him and struck him with lightning. She then went towards Kurome and rescued Ao. Scylla took the opportunity to subdue Ao. But Ao wasn't so easy, he grabbed her and bombarded her with rockets at point blank range. It was a suicide attack for anyone, unless they had an ungodly aura like Ao.

"Scylla!" Rio screamed as he rushed in. The last titan fell. All the occupants of the Poseidon disbursed and started assaulting the last ship. Several joined Rio's side to out flank Ao. Rio's uncle had caught Scylla's limp body and brought her to shore. But one look at his face and Rio knew, his cousin hadn't made it. Rio's anger reached a boil. Scylla had always been strong and beautiful. She was a true prodigy, graduating from Haven at the top of her class five years ago. She had a team, friends, family. And this war has snuffed her out. "You monster!" Rio shouted.

He was running on pure adrenaline. Sure he had lost people before. But all the citizens and soldiers he lost were just nameless faces and faceless names. He knew Scylla. He looked up to Scylla. And now she was gone. Ao fought off several Azul family members. They weren't fighters. Not like Rio. Rio felt his emotion swell as he collided with Ao. His eyes saw nothing but blue as the water came up around him. Ao was forced further and further back. It took a while for Rio to notice what was happening to him. A new Poseidon construct measuring 15 ft. tall. had formed around him. And with a violent wave Rio sent a vortex to engulf Ao. Ao was slammed into the wall with enough force to split the mountain. A web of fissures formed around him. And he finally passed out. Rio rose his sword to kill the man but was stopped by his father.

"That's enough son." Tethys said.

"But..."

"I know it hurts. But if you kill him in anger. If you kill him when he has no means of defending himself. You are no better than him."

"But, Scylla..."

"You'd actually be worse. This man killed your cousin in self defense. It was battle, a war. She fought and died with honor. And it was quick."

"But he's the enemy. And he's too dangerous to be left alive."

"That remains to be seen. Now, your fight is not yet over. Qrow and I will deal with Baldur. But one more enemy remains."

"Kurome." Rio turned back to the ship. Ruby was attacking Kurome with lightning. Tears ran down Kurome's eyes as she kept on fighting. Rio joined August's side as he sat on a piece of wreckage.

"YOU took EVERYTHING from ME." Kurome cried out.

"What happened to Akagi wasn't my fault. She knew the risks as did I." Ruby retorted. Rio's mind went back to Scylla. She was a huntress, she knew the risks. Perhaps his father was right.

"I don't care!" Kurome kicked Ruby down and tried binding her. But Ruby electrocuted her. "She was everything to me."

"And you were everything to her. In her last moments she thought of you. She didn't want this for you. She wanted to take my power and then take you away from all this. She didn't want you to fight, not for Tobi." Kurome seemed to calm down a bit.

"I know." Kurome said. "Ao and I looked into it. We found a man named Avarice who confirmed that story. I know Tobi killed my mother. Mr. Glas admitted it, but only after I started peeling him like a potato."

"Why do you keep fighting then?"

"Because, following the Black Knights is the only way I have a chance at killing you." She said coldly.

"I don't want to fight you. I didn't want to fight her either."

"It doesn't matter what you want. I will keep fighting until you are dead Ruby Rose."

"Kurome." A voice said. Ao had climbed up on the ship.

"Ao!" She screamed and went to his side. Rio went to intercept but August stopped him. "No, no, no, not you too."

"I'll be fine you pint." He coughed up. "You need to leave. Yo don't stand a chance against all of them."

"I won't leave without you."

"I know, why do you think I'm here." Kurome tied Ao up and went to the edge of the ship. "Kurome, I'm with you to the end of the line. I have no will of my own. I always bend to the will and power of others. Right now, whatever you decide, I will follow. We don't need the Black Knights for what you want."

"I'll think about it you big lug."

"That's my girl."

"If you think I'm going to let you get away, you have another thing coming." Rio said grabbing his sword. This time Ruby stopped him. "God dammit." He said.

"Kurome, I will save you from this dark path. I won't fail you like I did Akagi."

"Don't you dare utter her name you witch!" Kurome summoned a portal and carried Ao through it.

"So I guess that means we won." August said.

"You had no right letting them go." Rio said coldly.

"Kurome Tsuki is my responsibility." Ruby said. "All the people they kill is on my head and I'm ready to accept that."

"You better be." Rio said.

"Since when did you become so cold?" August said.

"Lets just get out of here and check up on everybody." Rio said.

 **AN: That was a pain to write. I liked the way it turned out though. I did trim some fat off of it, namely some dialogue with Baldur. Next chapter is kind of an epilogue closing out this arc. I'm going to hold off on it until I get back to my computer because jeez I don't want another writing experience like this. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and as always, stay classy.**


	78. Beacon is Back!

RWBYond

 **AN: I'm back and here is the finale of this arc. It also lays some ground work for the final arc and has a good lead in to the next chapter where the next arc will be explained. So I've kept all the big surprises for next chapter.**

Chapter 78: How long will it take to rebuild?

Weiss walked through the courtyard, side by side with Blake. The battle had just ended and everyone was up and about. Sun and Neptune joined them and talked about how Ruby defeated the Dragon. Jaune walked by and told about how they had stopped a heard of goliaths. Coco was going on and on about the water giant that saved everyone's lives.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Blake asked Sun.

"Sage has been recruited to help rebuild." Sun answered.

"How long will it take to rebuild?"

"Could be weeks before we're ready."

"Hey guys." Yang said. "Has anyone seen Ruby?"

"Jaune said she was out here with your dad." Weiss answered. They went a bit further and saw Ruby, Qrow, and Tai sitting on the cliff edge. Rio and his family were there too, giving a burial at sea to the family they lost.

"Hey Rio." Sun said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"She…she knew the risks." Rio said. "Death can come at any moment, but we can't let it affect how we think."

"I remember Ruby saying something like that sometime during this war." Yang said. Rio gave a soft smile.

"Pro tip."

The group sat down around Ruby, gazing off into the sea. Weiss sat by Ruby, Blake sat next to her. Sun and Neptune said they'd meet up with them for dinner later and left. Yang sat on the other side of Blake. Ruby's head leaned on her father's shoulder.

"Ruby." Weiss said grabbing her leaders hand.

"Glad you guys could make it." Ruby said.

"Well, Mercury, Emerald, Neo and Shiro have been captured." Weiss said.

"Cinder escaped." Ruby said bitterly. "It won't be long before she manages to break them out again."

"Then we'll just catch them again." Yang said. Ruby yawned.

"I took one of those pills and it's about run its course."

"We'll carry you back to our room." Blake said.

"Our room." Ruby said softly. "It feels good to say that."

"Beacon is back." Tai said. "We won. The whole world is seeing and hearing the effects of everyone working together. No one person is getting the credit."

"That's a relief." Blake said.

"Before I pass out." Ruby said. "I want you to know…I love all of you." Weiss blushed a little. It's been a very long time since anyone has said that. "Please, don't do anything rash without me." Weiss' eye twitched at that remark.

"Ms. Kettle, Mr. Pot called, he said 'You're black!" Weiss huffed.

"Weiss!" Blake said, her eyes darting to Sage, who was in the process of rebuilding the courtyard.

"It has nothing to do with race!" Sage called out.

"Yeah, what he said." Weiss said. Ruby giggled a little.

"I saw Kurome Tsuki." Ruby said.

"What did she say?" Yang asked.

"She said she doesn't want to kill me…She wants to make me suffer…She wants to take you away from me."

"Let her come." Yang challenged.

"We'll deal with it together." Weiss said. "This fight will go a long way to restoring kingdom relationships."

"And the lack of White Fang involvement speaks volumes to the effects this war has had on the Faunas community." Blake added.

"Word is," Qrow spoke up. "Salem has given Adam Taurus a lot of freedom to do his own thing during the war."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Yang said. "Right now, I want to party it up. For those we lost and the countless more we saved."

"I'll drink to that." Blake said. "But I think we should wait until tomorrow, give us all some rest so that we can enjoy ourselves." Ruby started humming a little tune to herself as she got comfortable.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest." Yang and Tai both hitched as Ruby started mumbling the song. "White is cold and always lonely. Burdened by, the royal test." She nudged her way into her father's shoulder. Weiss noticed Tai start shaking. "Black the beast descends from shadows." Blake gazed at their leader with interest. "Yellow, beauty, burns, gold." She started snoring.

"That song." Blake said. "I've heard it before." Yang was shaking.

"It's…" Yang stammered. "Summer would sing it to us all the time. It was her favorite song."

"I know that song." Weiss said. "It's an old folk song right?"

"Yes it is." Tai said. Him and Yang regained their composure. "I just…never heard Ruby sing it before."

"The song is ancient." Qrow said. "And it's been remade countless times in hundreds of styles."

"Yeah there's even a dance club remix." Yang laughed.

"Isn't it odd that the colors in the song are the same as our team?" Blake said. "Same order too."

"It's not that weird." Qrow said. "Ozpin is funny like that. He makes everyone think that it's destiny or chance when really, he plans the whole thing."

"Wait, what?!" Weiss said.

"I'm saying he planned to have you all here." Qrow revealed. "And on the same team."

"That…" Blake started. "Actually explains so much."

"I always had a feeling there was something off about initiation." Yang said.

"It does explain just how perfect some of the team names are." Weiss admitted.

"Anyway, we should probably get Ruby to bed." Yang said. The team made their way to the dorms room. The door to their old room was busted open. The beds were still there. In fact, the only thing missing was Weiss' cases of dust. Weiss and Blake dusted everything off and put Ruby in her bed. They covered her in some fresh blankets and started to wash everything. The dorms had started to burst with activity as they were accommodated for the huntsmen on campus.

"Hey." Jaune said as he walked through the door. "She doing alright?"

"Yeah, she just needs her rest." Yang said.

"Oh, I'll probably be gone by the time she wakes up."

"You're leaving?"

"A lot is going on in Atlas. We have to get back."

"Well, be safe." Weiss said. "And tell Winter I said hi."

"I'll do that." Jaune left the room. And Raven walked in.

"I just thought I'd let you know I'll be leaving soon." She said.

"What else is new?" Yang said.

"Listen you little…" Raven started. "I'm not a huntress. I don't get a break just because the fight is done. I'm seeing you as a courtesy."

"Ms. Branwen." Ozpin said as he walked in. "A word with you."

"It's Nevermore to you." Raven stepped out with Ozpin. Weiss and the others decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Salem stole everything from my vault." Ozpin said.

"Figures. What was down there anyway."

"Most of the stuff was just useless trinkets and artifacts as well as hundreds of books. But two things concern me."

"The aura machine you had Amber in."

"Yes…and…"

"What is it?"

"You aren't going to like this."

"Spit it out Wizard."

"She took the King's Chart." Raven snarled and punched the wall.

"You bastard."

"Raven it wasn't my fault." She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know full well the potential consequences of my actions."

"I should have started with the silver blade and cut her head off. Why didn't you send it away?"

"When Beacon came under attack, I wasn't sure it was her."

"You ARE a fool. It's always her, it's always been her." She dropped him down. "Avarice was right about you. You never let anything get past you, yet every time Salem is involved you turn a blind eye. I'm telling them."

"Raven, no!"

"They can hear us anyway." Weiss' heart skipped at the reveal.

"But those terms mean nothing to them."

"Don't try feeding me that lie. This involves them as much as anyone else."

"No. It. Doesn't."

"They ARE your guardians are they not?"

"Yes, but…"

"You listening kids? The King's chart is an ancient, indestructible map that can lead to the location of the Grimoire. If all seven of those nightmare beasts rise, she'll be able to summon the Hecatonchires and conquer Remnant."

"But without the Eye of Truth it could take years to decipher. Avarice does still have the Eye of Truth, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but with everything Salem has, I give us a year. Especially since at least three of the Grimoire have already manifested in this age."

"Three?"

"The Arbiters are trying to locate them now. We still have…one on lock down from the war. Another is still alive and missing from the Faunas war. The third, I truly believe was at one point in the Argentware tombs."

"I see. I was unaware of the third."

"What are these Grimoire?" Yang asked.

"It's not important at the moment." Raven said. "We have a year before we have to worry about them. The last time all seven were together, the four maidens and twelve other huntsmen stopped them. Destroyed them before the Hecatonchires could properly form. They aren't invincible and together we can beat them."

"Then, what's the issue?" Yang said. "I mean, besides how bad this Hecatonchires thing is."

"Yang…" Raven said. "I, want you to sit down for this, and not a word to Ruby until we know where to find them."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when I say it. But, one of the Grimoire, the strongest of them in fact, killed Summer Rose."

"WHAT!?"

"Yang stay calm." Yang ran forward but was stopped by Blake and Weiss. "Salem located the King's Chart and the Eye of Truth. We had to get to it before she did. Summer joined us as extra insurance. But the Grimoire, it attacked us. Avarice provoked it, confident that all of us together could beat it. He was right but I took a hard hit, it was close to killing me and Summer…jumped in the way." Pain overtook Raven's voice as she told the story. "I'm…so sorry." Raven changed into a bird and flew away.

"Before you ask." Ozpin said. "I don't know the particulars of that day. Only that Summer gave her life to save Raven and seal that monster away. A fair warning to the three of you. If the Grimoire are involved." He removed his glasses. "You can't trust Avarice. Trust me on this…it will all make since eventually. But right now we can still stop it. We can stop Salem before she has a chance. And if we can't, then we can still prevent the Hecatonchires from rising."

"I understand, sir." Weiss gave a bow. "We won't tell Ruby."

"We have to." Yang pleaded.

"Not yet." Weiss said. "If she finds out then she'll drag us around to find and kill them. There's too much at stake to jump ahead like that."

"We'll succeed." Ozpin said.

"Unless Salem has something up her sleeve to throw us off." Blake said.

"Blake, don't jinx it." Yang said.

"It's a possibility." Blake said. "Today came too easy."

"I do have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said.

 **AN: Blake jinxed it. That was the end of the war front arc. Next arc is going to be a bit different. On top of it being mostly action, team RWBY's part is actually smaller than it has been so far. There's a lot more with the other headmaster's, Jaune is going to be pivotal, and team SSSN are going to begin their own side quest that won't actually wrap up until the final arc. I'll reveal just what's going on next time. Until then, please review and follow the story.**


	79. The Dead and the Damned

RWBYond

 **AN: Onwards to another exciting arc. This one is pretty ridiculous. You'll see what I'm talking about in the chapter below. But let me tell you, when I came up with this idea, I knew I could build an entire arc around it.**

Chapter 79: What do you have to offer?

Cinder made her way through the bone yard. She didn't want to be here. Not that she didn't enjoy the occasional visit with Necros Faust. It's just, this offer reeked of desperation. But it had been months since Beacon was reclaimed. And they were starting to loose badly. Vale and Vacuo were starting to work together. Relief had made its way to Mistral. And Atlas was in an all-out Civil War, with the huntsmen helping the people restore their rights and break the military regime. The White Fang remained strong, but their relationship with Salem was becoming strained. They were slowly becoming their own entity in the war. As councilors were replaced by their kinsmen, Faunas were beginning to be treated fairly. Or at least better.

Salem wasn't concerned with them. She had a plan. A plan to unleash a terror the likes of which haven't been seen in thousands of years. Even those responsible for the Great War failed to summon the Hecatonchires. They would not fail. But they needed more time. And the Skull Kids could provide a perfect distraction. That is why they were there. The bone yard was in the middle of a line of caves and canyons. The place was a massive boneyard from the war. The skeletons of the dead laid across the whole field.

Cinder marched in front. She had been placed in charge to sweet talk Necros into an agreeable price. Tobi stood on her left. Perhaps that's why she was miserable. Tobi, a man whose definition of destiny was a sub-par shooter. A coward who held no true power of his own and wished to piggy back off the success of greater beings. He was a disgusting worm and the tritest bastard Cinder ever had the displeasure of knowing.

And to her right was a mere child. Cinder had no idea where Flask came from. He couldn't be more than 12 years old yet he had the gall to stand at Salem's side. Cinder let out a sigh. It wasn't right of her to think this way. She had been in the same position at that age. Perhaps Flask was something special. The whole time Cinder had known him, he barely said a word. He preferred to stand alone in shadows, wearing his black suit. His messy bowel-cut hair hanging just above his dark red eyes. They looked black at first glance, only upon close inspection could you see the reddish hue. He walked with dignity every step, with a smile on his face. But got noticeably uncomfortable as they progressed through the grave yard.

"Waaahoooo." A voice howled. They were surrounded. People wearing skull masks and brandishing all sorts of guns came out of every crevice of the cave riddled landscape. They surrounded the trio. Flask's eyes darted around the moon lit field. A heavily armored group stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well." The cracking voice of their leader said. He parted the group and motioned for them to lower their weapons. His face was like a barbecued ham that was left on the grill for too long. "If it isn't the illustrious Cinder Fall." He lit a cigarette. "But we all know that's not your real name."

"It's the name I was destined to bare, Necros."

"No doubt there. Still better off than Tobi. At least your chosen name comes close." He stood face to face with Tobi. "Then again, I never did learn your real name."

"Who I was is trivial." Tobi said. "What matters is our goal."

"Our goal." Necros laughed. "Who's the kid?"

"That's none…" Flask started.

"He goes by Flask." Cinder interrupted.

"Why the hell did Salem send a kid out here?"

"I would have preferred the company of my escorts. But they were captured at Beacon."

"So I've heard." Necros grinned. "Let me guess, Salem wants to cash in."

"What do you have to offer?" Tobi asked. Necros plopped down onto an elephant tusk sticking from the ground. He pulled out his scroll.

"Beacon liberated. Vacuo signs joint arms deal with Vale. Black Knights defeated. Black Knights pushed out of Atlas. Ruby Rose given the Silver Cross." He put his scroll down. "That's the highest honor a huntress can get."

"What's your game, Necros?" Tobi growled.

"No game. Those were trending headlines. Your little revolution is getting its ass handed to it on silver-eyed platter. I'm not making YOU an offer. You're making me one. I've kept you supplied with my special ammo. I even staged that massacre of the White Fang for you. It's time for some payback. Now, what's your plan."

"We plan on using the Grimoire to destroy the huntsmen and secure power for ourselves." Cinder said.

"That's dangerous stuff you're messing with." He flicked out his cigarette. "That takes time. That's why you're here."

"We want to make sure you weren't all talk when you told Salem what you can do." Tobi said.

"Very well." He clapped eight times and eight coffins rose from the ground. "My semblance is a hot commodity. Do you know how much time it's taken me to get all the right samples and complimentary dust to make them more than just puppets." He clapped his hand and one of the coffins opened. "Our first sample, the hero of Vale. The original Corcea Mors. Founder of Beacon Academy, Arthur Arc." The light fell on a man in the coffin. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was black where the white should be. He was clad in silvery armor and sported a green hood.

"You rotten grave robber!" Flask said angrily. "You dare defile the dead."

"It's dirty business but you don't get to pick your strengths kid." Necros clapped again and the second coffin opened. "Also hailing from Vale. A right pain in my ass for years. The fire swordsman of Vale, Julius Season." This one wore a yellow tunic and a red cape. He had a mop of fiery red hair. His green eyes, sported the same blackness as the Arc. "Special thing about these two, is that they have…shall we say a unique tie to two of the more persistent annoyances to your plans."

"Arthur Arc is the great-great-grandfather of Jaune Arc, a leader within the White Knights." Tobi said. "And someone who is becoming a great annoyance."

"And Julius Season…just so happens to be the grandfather of Ozpin's guardian reaper." Necros mused. "And the brat that nearly did you in Cinder." Cinder's eyes burned at the mere mention of Ruby Rose.

"Ruby Rose is mine, Necros." Cinder threatened.

"Oh, I doubt any of these will have what it takes to kill her. But if they were to bring her to you, how much would you pay."

"We'll talk numbers if you manage to pull it off." Cinder crossed her arms. Necros clapped again and the third coffin opened.

"And hailing from Vacuo, the King of the Rock, Hayan Wukong." This man has a mess of short-curly-blonde hair. And wore tattered pants and a yellow sleeveless vest. Necros clapped to open the fourth coffin. "And an old friend of mine, the intangible Null Mu." Null had a body covered in bandages and wore a small gas mask on his mouth.

"An impressive display from the previous generations." Tobi said.

"I'm not even close to being done." Necros said. He clapped to open the fifth coffin. "Another relative of one of your problems. The founder of the SDC and founding member of Atlas Academy, Jackson Schnee." Jackson had short, combed white hair. He wore a blue combat vest and a blue military uniform. "Also from Atlas, the unstoppable monster of a man. Leader of the Black Knights, and your old mentor Tobi, Mordred Draco." Draco has a twisted grin on his face. His purple and green eyes fixated forward. His black armor was covered in spikes and a tattered cape hung to his waist. Tobi stepped backwards defensively.

"Your semblance sickens me." Flask said. Hatred filled his eyes.

"Don't care." Necros brushed off. Cinder could feel Flask's aura pulsing and twisting. Cinder waved for him to stand down. "Follow the maiden's lead. You don't want to take a skull round in the face."

"Bring it on you, hag." Flask taunted.

"Ignore him." Cinder said.

"I hate kids." Necros said lightly.

"It's funny that you think of me as a mere child!"

"ENOUGH!" Cinder intervened. "Continue." Necros clapped his hands to open the seventh coffin. "A loyal Black Knight. And the perpetrator of the Nightingale massacre, Crimson Blaze."

"We've know what he's capable of." Tobi said. "After all this I thought you had something better."

"Oh but I saved the best for last." Necros clapped to open the final coffin. "Victory does not come from strength. Every one of these has been beaten and will likely get beaten again. But this one, she might not be the strongest, but her strength is just how much it'll break her targets spirit." The coffin was open and Cinder recognized it. "The invincible girl…Pyrrha Nikos."

"I don't know whether to be infuriated or ecstatic." Cinder said. "On one hand you are right. On the other, I disintegrated her body for a reason!"

"Oh this one did take some time." Necros chuckled.

"This is it?" Tobi asked. "A child, two fools, a trio of myths and a pair of failures."

"You aren't satisfied?"

"We are NOT leaving here without a deal." Cinder said. "We'll pay you what you first asked from Salem when you first offered your services at the beginning of the war. Plus, interest, which I'll pay myself on one condition. You give me a way to see Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc's face when their precious Pyrrha tries killing them."

"I always did like your style." Necros mused. "We'll discuss actual numbers later. But outside of that, and the dust I ask for three things." Necros walked over to them. "I want specific dust samples which I'll put in my bill. I need you to get my deadeyes into Atlas. And I need Edwin Glas. He knows more about these people than I do so I need him; so that I know how much freedom I should give each one. As for your interest, Mantis Trill can do the trick."

"Done." Cinder said.

"Not so fast." Tobi said. "Those prices aren't worth such a small fighting force."

"This isn't even half of what I'm offering. I would like to keep some surprises for myself."

"Then show us the best you have." Tobi crossed his arms. "Or the best of what you have left."

"You asked for it." Necros clapped his hands and a black coffin rose and opened. Tobi gasped and stepped back. The deadeye inside had long, thick black hair and purple eyes. "For some reason my semblance never works with those who wielded true magic. So this is the best I got." Cinder had no idea who this was.

"Where…where did you get this?"

"I've had it for years…decades even." Necros started laughing. "I wish I could see the look on your face through that mask. The funniest part is…I actually sold this guy's DNA to you…twice and you were none the wiser."

"The Tsuki girls?"

"That's right." Necros hissed.

"We have a deal." Tobi said.

"Remember." Necros clapped his hands and the coffins went away. "One week until my payment, three weeks after that and they will be mobilized."

"Who was that?" Cinder asked.

"If this goes right…" Tobi said. "We won't even need the Hecatonchires to finish them off."

 **AN: For the next 25 chapters, welcome to RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned. Necros actually started off as two different characters that would play a part in my other story. But that version of Necros was incredibly boring so I combined him with his partner (whose name was Cheddar Roberts) into one character. Necros' abilities with Roberts look and personality. I think I made the right call. Be sure to review, especially if you haven't yet.**


	80. JNPR vs Tobi

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Trying to get back on a good schedule but I have not been able to get any sleep. It's 5:30 a.m. as I start this. This is actually the last chapter I came up with. One of the upcoming chapters was going to be two spate chapters and then I combined them and moved them down a little bit and had a hole here. So I came up with something that will also help establish how the end of this arc will play out.**

Chapter 80: How fast do roses wilt?

The last few weeks had been absolute chaos for Jaune. Atlas was in a full on civil war. The council had been split in two. On one side, General Ironwood sought to restore balance by giving power to the people. This would allow him to combine the sizable Atlas military with the Huntsmen forces definitively. On the other side, the council still had its doubts about the huntsmen and their efficiency. They sought to protect their interests by expanding the military occupation deep into the Lost Kingdom, where it was widely believed Salem and her forces lurked. This debate had been brewing for a long time, possibly longer than the war. But now it was open conflict and there was no doubt who the White Knights had sided with.

Although they had a policy against actually joining in any of the skirmishes, Winter Schnee made it quite clear that she sided with Ironwood. There was no surprise there. The council had already ousted her and used her position as Huntsmen Commander in order to bend Ironwood to their plans. Just as they had her father. But Winter was not her father. Some of the citizens had even nearly forgotten that Winter was a Schnee. Jaune just counted himself lucky that his parents still supported him. He was also thankful that this civil war hadn't had any real bloodshed. No, it was just riots and protests. Some even called for Winter to take over the council. There were even a few that nominated Jaune. Luckily Ren was there to keep his head from getting too big.

His position as Winter's lieutenant was one that was paying off for all parties. For one, he was able to give Penny more freedom. Penny's controversial position as a huntress was a full-time struggle of dealing with bureaucrats. Winter and Gila usually handled it but now he appointed Ren and Rubrum to handle that load of paperwork. Every single little thing she did had to be monitored and measured. Otherwise they'd revoke her citizen rights and label her a military weapon again. Jaune and several other members of the White Knights had even banded together, to look for anyway to make Penny more human. So far the only thing they found was to transfer her aura into a living host, but that was out of the question. Penny didn't want to take someone else's body and effectively end their life. She was much too sweet for that.

It was also a fun point of discussion to see his face all over the news and on propaganda posters. It was like living in a dream. He had become a hero, the face of the White Knights. Everyone knew his name. Little kids walked up to him to ask for his autograph. Girls flirted with him, though they did so noticeably less when Nora was around. Men saluted him, that took a lot of getting used to.

The downside is that it made him a target. He was the subject ridicule by those who opposed Ironwood. Every single life lost, failure, bad decision and embarrassing moment was thrown back in his face and made common knowledge. Journalist who were in the council's pocket challenged him on these issues. They exposed his…entrance into Beacon. They grilled him and raked him over the coals about everything. The worst was when they asked him how he could let such a promising student as Pyrrha die. He still refused to answer that one. It brought so much anger out of him.

But as bad as they were, they wouldn't kill him. Unlike the guys that were targeting him now. His exploits against Salem's forces, namely the Black Knights, were well known. And so it seemed like every day he was dealing with an assassin or a guerilla assault or the occasional all-out battle like now. The giant wood golem that stormed the city of Corinth was coming down. It had been destroyed by a combination of Jaune's semblance, Penny's death ray and a huntsmen named Nile, whose arm was just a rail gun.

"That things tougher than any tree." Gila said. He was Winter's aid and partner. He, Winter, Nile and a huntress named Dawn had at one point been on team WNDG together. Gila adjusted his tinted goggles as the contraption came down.

"We can finally end this plant bastard." Nile mused as he twiled his handle bar mustache. His mow hawk was caked in snow. He and Gila were matching outfits, which were blue versions of their old Atlas military uniforms. "Time to feed this punk to Crocodile." He held his mechanical arm up. Indeed, it did look like the maw of a crocodile and had just as ferocious of a bite.

"Be careful." Jaune warned as Tobi rushed them. Nile tried snatching the commander in his weapon but Tobi went right through it and Gila's mace. He went straight for Jaune. Jaune flared his semblance to form a row of spikes and Tobi went right around it and grabbed him by the throat.

"There is no way I'm giving Necros the satisfaction of ending your miserable life." Tobi taunted. But Jaune just smirked. Tobi made a mistake getting this close. Jaune thrusted out with his semblance, creating a blade of light that struck Tobi in the chest. Tobi back flipped to dodge the barrage of Penny's swords. Nile tried hitting him from behind but Tobi phased through it. Just as Jaune predicted.

Tobi kicked Nile in the back sending him towards Jaune, but Nora was able to easily catch him. Tobi slammed his hand to the ground and a mass of roots and branches headed right for them. Nora fired grenades to slow the advance down enough for Jaune, Ren, and Penny to create a blender of blades and bullets. As soon as the branches were stopped, Tobi was upon them. Jaune was ready. Physical attacks didn't work on Tobi, neither did dust. But aura was a whole different story. Jaune managed to block Tobi's attack with an energy shield that turned into a hand that grabbed Tobi.

Tobi easily overpowered it and broke out but it was too late. Ren hit him with an aura bomb. Ren's aura bombs weren't very potent but they were fast. They didn't need to be a finishing blow, not bith Nora batting clean-up.

"Electric heart." Jaune said. Penny set up her blades and Nora smashed them into Tobi like a hammer and nails. No amount of aura could overcome a hit like that. Tobi went skyward, blades sticking out of him. Too bad Tobi wasn't an ordinary person, otherwise he'd be dead. With a flick of her wrist, Penny smashed him down to the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Nora complained.

"Copper. Pancakes." Jaune said. He rushed Tobi. Tobi phased through Penny's swords and summoned a wooden spear. Penny began her assault on him. He was blocking every blade, including Jaune's as he pushed forward. Tobi was still better at actual skill, but Jaune knew his every weakness. Jaune stabbed at his leg, as Corcea Mors phased through, Jaune summoned a fist of aura to punch Tobi. Nora was ready now, and she leveled the field with a super charged shot, courtesy of the lightning rounds Ren kept on hand.

Tobi threw his spear and it hit Nora in the head, knocking her backwards. The spear turned into a tree as it hit Nora off the Cliffside. Gila rushed in and caught her before she fell into the Grimm infested waters. Jaune hit Tobi with an energy spear of his own, impaling the enemy.

"That's what you get." Jaune said.

"Pitiful fool." Tobi said. "Without your allies you are nothing."

"And you are nothing because you have no allies. So I guess we're the same." Jaune taunted.

"You have won this round kid. But what is coming, will destroy you."

"Well let's hope it's more impressive than you."

"Arrogant…"

"You've lost Tobi. Time and time again we've beaten you. We know your tricks and techniques and we got about a dozen ways to exploit them."

"Until your faith is diminished."

"Have you been paying attention lately. Faith is at an all-time high. We're winning this war."

"This war is only beginning."

"You're all talk."

"What do you suppose would happen if the person you have so much faith in lost her way?"

"Her…Ruby?"

"Exactly."

"What are you planning?"

"How fast do roses wilt?"

"I don't have time for your games." Jaune and his team rushed him but then a griffon got in their way. The griffon was quickly dispatched but Tobi had accommodated another one and used it as a steed.

"In the dead of winter their legacy is no more. Spring comes and they rise to rule the summer. But in fall, they wilt, quickly as the leaves change leaving nothing but a husk and scattered pedals." Tobi flew off and Gila ran by with a pair of horses in tow.

"Lieutenant, ride with me." Gila said and Jaune jumped on the horse. "Everyone else, secure the southern sector."

"Aye, aye sir." Nora said with a salute. Jaune and Gila began pursuing the villain.

"If you can't beat me, what on Remnant makes you think you could even pose a threat to her?" Jaune called out.

"It's not me she should worry about. Things are coming Arc, things you and your pitiful little band can't possibly beat."

"Then why all these repetitious games? If you had something so great, why not use it before I kicked your ass?" Jaune stabbed his sword in the air. It burst with light as they came over a hill. A group of huntsmen were fighting a large flock of griffons and Tobi was making a bee line to join them. Jaune measured his abilities and swung just right. The blade beam cut off a wing on Tobi's griffon and with two more out of the sky. It had taken him months to get that move down. Tobi tumbled to the ground. The griffons were quickly dropping from the air. The enemy looked around, coughing up Black Blood as he did so.

"You win this round Arc." Tobi summoned a Black Gate and ran through it.

"Coward." Gila hissed.

"You said it." Jaune rode the horse to check on the civilians of the town. Surprisingly very few were hurt in the assault. After making his rounds and reuniting with his team he made a little speech to the masses. How they had won the day and sent the enemy running without any casualties. And now he had to leave to get back to Crete where they would plan the next move.

The White Knights were no longer a response group, they were a fully capable army that were driven to destroy those who threatened the people. Of course several huntsmen would stay in Corinth to protect the city should another attack happen. But under Jaune's orders they weren't just automatons that served as a shield. They were, cooks, cleaners, musicians, that would be involved in the community building relationships. That is what separated him from Ironwood and the council and even Winter. It's one thing to be a shield, it's something else entirely to be a role model and guardian.

That's something he learned from Ruby. She didn't just go town to town protecting people. She met with children, read them stories. Cooked for the people she stayed with. And always tried being a beacon of hope to all those around her. It was amazing how well she had been regarded by the masses, especially after the liberation of Beacon. She was the poster child of huntsmen everywhere and the face of the Red Knights.

One day a child had even came to Jaune asking if he knew Ruby Rose. And asked if he could get an autograph from her to him. Jaune accepted the favor and told the child how he and Ruby met. The look on the kid's face was awestruck. As more people asked him about Ruby, he found himself idealizing her. And as he did so he was realizing something, Ruby was potentially so much more than a friend. Nora and Penny urged him to contact her more often. But Jaune was waist deep in responsibility and knew Ruby was probably in the same boat. He couldn't bring himself to bother her. Not with so much on his shoulders, and so much guilt on his conscience.

 **AN: This chapter mostly existed to show where, Jaune, the White Knights and Atlas were for this arc. Yes, this is the arc where I toy around with some potential romance as well. If you don't ship Lancaster, don't worry, it's only a small part of the story and most of it is in this arc. Be sure to review, follow and favorite. And while you're at it, I have another poll on my profile.**


	81. The SSSN crashes

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Back on schedule. So this chapter features team SSSN, who are going to play a pretty pivotal role in this arc, while staying separate from the rest of the cast. It's not so much in this chapter, which is just a set up. But come the next time these lads make an appearance its go time.**

Chapter 81: Why is it so hot?

The airship hummed along the sky as it crossed the mountains separating Vale and Vacuo. It had been several months since they won the battle of Beacon. Sun and his team had been rebuilding the school and adjacent city ever since. Vale was actually doing alright now. Sun had grown tired of all the grunt work he was forced to do in Vale. But it was over now and team SSSN were on their way back to West End, to meet back up with their comrades in the Gold Knights.

"Feels good to be back on our way to some action." Sun said.

"Dude, really?" Neptune groaned.

"Don't be such a baby." Sun waved him off.

"Well I happened to enjoy our stay at Vale."

"Hear, hear." Scarlet said, thrusting up a cup of orange juice.

"Are you sure it was the city or the girls?" Sage mused. "Or guys in Scarlet's case."

"Piss off." Scarlet said throwing a shoe at Sage.

"You got me there." Neptune shrugged. "The girls are good company."

"How are things with you and Weiss anyway?" Sage asked.

"Well…we're still friends. But, as much time as we spent together we never really talked about dating."

"I hear you." Sun said. "Me and Blake did, but only in the terms of how inconvenient it was right now."

"Blake and I." Scarlet corrected.

"Whatever." Sun said. "Look, we're all busy with this war. And you and Weiss weren't exactly the most affectionate couple anyway."

"What Sun is trying to say is…" Sage added. "Is that these things take time. Who even knows if you two would work out, war or not. The fact that you did hang out a lot does help your chances."

"Yeah just look at Blake and I." Sun said.

"Thank you." Scarlet groaned.

"Before all this started we spent basically every day together. We would text each other all night, go out on dates, talk about our problems and stuff. Now, all I can be is a stable fixture in her life. Someone that when the chips are down, she can turn to. Someone she can vent about her friends to the same way I'm sure she vents about me to Yang. Blake is someone who has always been desperate for some kind of stability and if I can provide that for her I will. Even if I can only do it on those rare occasions where our paths cross. But when this war is over…you can bet I'll be there for her on a more permanent basis. Even if things don't end up panning out."

"That was…" Scarlet said. "uncharacteristically profound."

"Thank you, Sage helped me come up with it." Sun laughed.

"It's what I do." Sage shrugged.

"That's all nice and sweet Sun." Neptune said. "But Weiss is different. She deserves a sweet and handsome guy. And I know I can be that. But I'm not sure I have your patience."

"Well so long as this war goes on you aren't going to exactly have a pick of the litter." Scarlet said. "That's why I'm not even trying with anyone until long after this war is behind us."

"I'm actually with Scarlet on this." Sage said. "I actually tried a little date with Yang…"

"Whoa, wait, what?" All three other members yelled together.

"It wasn't serious. Everyone else was preoccupied so we got coffee and went to the gym together."

"Still...Yang." Neptune said amazed.

"Moving on…We talked about how rare it is to have time alone with a friend without it being a party like the one we had after we reclaimed Beacon. We agreed that trying to date anyone in a time like this is stupid because it's better to take advantage of any and all opportunity to spend time with friends."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all smart and all." Sun said. "But I'm still hung up on the fact that it was Yang you spent that time with. And that she had the maturity to make that conclusion."

"Will you get over the Yang thing?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if we all ended up together. Blake and me. Neptune and Weiss. You and Yang. Now all we need is Scarlet and Ruby."

"Except Scarlet doesn't swing that way and Ruby would just as soon marry her weapon." Neptune said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sage said. "About Ruby that is, Scarlet is on his own there."

"Ha, ha very funny." Scarlet mused.

"Yang said that Ruby actually does have her mind on someone, though she didn't say who." There was a sudden ruckus on the ship.

"That…didn't sound good." Neptune said. The proximity alarms started blaring and the lights went red. Team SSSN made their way to the pilot.

"What is it?" Sun said.

"Don't know." The pilot said. "But something latched on to the…" A tail with a pincer smashed through the window and grabbed the pilot, ripping him from his seat.

"Manticore." Neptune said. The beast slid onto the front of the ship and clawed at the team. Scarlet quickly shot it to no avail. Sage stabbed it and killed it instantly. There were a number of trumpet like screeches around the ship followed by an explosion.

"That is SO not good." Sun said. The manticores had torn through the engines. The resulting explosion sent the ship into a corkscrew and ripped the hull apart.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have a ship this small." Scarlet said. The hull ripped in two and all four boys found themselves falling towards the endless desert below. Neptune kicked his semblance in to get to the ground quickly. Sun reacted quickly and brought up some clones to break his fall. When he hit the ground he slid own a dune and did a roll back to hit feet.

"Nailed it." Sun said. Neptune was in front of him, catching his breath.

"So glad that placement shifting is my semblance." He chuckled. Neptune had the ability to alter his position within sight. It was kind of like teleporting but he became a streak that went to his destination instead of actually teleporting. Sage activated his semblance just before he hit the ground, altering time in order to reverse all his momentum. And slowly hovering his way down was Scarlet, whose semblance allowed him to create a sphere that he could walk on or use to glide down slowly.

"Hot, hot, hot." Scarlet said as he touched the ground. He placed the sphere below his feet. It's true usefulness was allowing him to avoid hazards like acid or fire.

"Well isn't this peachy." Neptune said with a huff. The three manticores dive bombed after them. Scarlet managed to cut one down. Sun smashed one with his staff. And Neptune stabbed the other with his glaive.

"We need to get out of here." Sage said. A second of them just standing there and a creeping sense of dread took over. "You have no idea where we are do you?"

"No." Sun said. "We're definitely in the Vacuo desert. But I have no idea where the nearest settlement is. Vacuo is so sparsely populated, it could take days to reach civilization."

"No signal on our scrolls either." Neptune said, putting his away.

"We can use the chemical trails to tell the general direction the ship was flying in." Scarlet said. "We were going west."

"Well no duh." Sun said. "We were going to West End but that's all the way on the coast."

"And I can only barely see the mountains from here." Sage said.

"Well can't we use a map?" Neptune suggested. "Calculate where we were and find the nearest settlement."

"That could work if we were practically anywhere else." Sun said. "All of Vacuo's cities are either on the cost, in the mountains, or pretty close to it. All the desert settlements are nomadic."

"What you're saying is we're right screwed aren't we?" Scarlet said.

"No, come on." Sun said. "We'll make it. We should go to the crash site. Someone may have seen it and would look to scavenge it. But we have to beat them there."

"The ship should have enough survival supplies for a week." Neptune said. "And in a pinch we can use ice dust to get water." The team started making a bee line to the wreckage in order to get supplies.

Along the way they encountered several dune worms. The large Grimm were not very deadly if you knew what to watch for, which luckily Sun did. But it was exhausting nonetheless. The heat was getting to them. Neptune had removed his sweater and Scarlet left his jacket behind, albeit not without throwing a fit. They reached the wreckage and was able to salvage some supplies as well as a readout of the black box in order to get a good idea of where they were at.

"I have good news, bad news, more good news, more bad news, and finally good news." Sun said.

"Lay it on us." Neptune said exhaustingly.

"We're a three-day hike from the north coast, which is a lot closer than I originally thought. But there are no cities on the north coast. Luckily, the Black Sands are and there is supposedly a group that wanders that area. Sadly, it's a small group so they will be difficult to spot. But there is a rock formation on the coast that should allow us to spot any group in that area using Neptune's scope."

"So that's a plan." Sage said.

"This is going to be a pretty miserable three days." Neptune said.

"Why is it so hot?" Scarlet complained.

"Because we're in the desert you, idiot." Sun said.

"Let's just go before something dangerous happens again." Neptune said.

 **AN: Will our heroes get out of the desert alive. Follow this story to find out. I really enjoyed the dialogue in this chapter. I had a lot of fun playing with the ships and the definite possibility of Scarlet's sexuality (which I won't be doing much with). Be sure to leave a review and stay classy.**


	82. RWBY vs Adam: A team divides

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: I need to get my head in the game and stop contemplating how awesome the final arc will be. I just started this arc and I'm already thinking about how awesome the end game is. Maybe it will get better when the action picks up at chapter 88. So here is your ancillary Adam featured chapter.**

Chapter 82: How far have you fallen?

Team RWBY were on their way to the fortress of Crete in southern Atlas. It was the base of operations for the White Knights, which the team had been called on to help. They were once again low on supplies. Luckily, with Beacon liberated, they were able to push the enemy out of Vale and resupply on dust. They were taking a train because on a day to day basis it was the safest way to travel in Remnant. Grimm rarely attacked the high moving targets and they were able to hull massive cargo in it. Blake was initially shocked to find that they weren't teleporting like last time. The Arbiters had grown strangely quiet ever since Beacon's liberation.

"It'll be nice to see your sister again." Yang's voice interrupted Blake's train of thought. Dang it Yang.

"I doubt I'll actually see much of her." Weiss lamented. "She's always so busy."

"Same thing with me and my dad." Yang answered. "He's been busy helping the Green Knights secure Vale."

"Not to mention Uncle Qrow has been leading the Red Knights." Ruby said. "Our own division and we still hardly see him."

"Say, Yang." Blake interrupted. "Do you have any idea where the Arbiters are?" Blake knew asking the question was risky. Which is why she didn't once bring up Raven.

"No clue." Yang huffed. "Raven only tells me stuff when it's convenient for her."

"It's weird." Ruby said. Weiss glared at both of her other teammates. "I thought we'd at least hear from them. But I haven't seen any of them since I woke up from the battle." It started to fall into place for Blake and she understood Weiss' glare. The Arbiters must be looking for those monsters, but they couldn't tell Ruby, not yet anyway.

"Oh well." Yang shrugged. "I'm just glad to be going somewhere new for a change."

"Seriously." Ruby said. "I would, just once, like a village to stay saved for more than a few days."

"I'm just glad to be back in my neck of the woods." Weiss said.

"I'm glad to be out of Vale and Vacuo." Blake said.

"What about you Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I know what she's most excited for." Yang teased. Ruby muttered something under her breath. Yang put an arm around her. "It wouldn't happen to be tall, blonde and scraggily would it?"

"It's not like that at all." Ruby said. "I just…want to thank him…that's all."

"Did I miss something?" Blake said.

"Oh come on." Yang said. "As the only person on this train that's actually in a relationship- and don't even deny it, I saw you and Sun at the party- I thought you'd be able to see it."

"You two have seemed rather fond of each other." Weiss said. "I started noticing back on the Isle of Storms."

'I started noticing it the minute we touched down in Haven over a year ago." Yang bragged.

"Leave me alone." Ruby buried her face in a hood.

"You may have just been friendly then." Yang said. "But every night it's like: Jaune's gotten so much stronger. You should have seen him at Beacon. His semblance is sooo cool…" Yang said in a mocking voice before Ruby threw a shoe at her.

"Fine, I admit it. I like him…a lot." Ruby confessed. "I don't know when but I know how. I don't know if we're just really close friends or something more but I'm determined to find out just what WE are. Now you happy?"

"Oh, my baby sisters growing up." Yang hugged her.

"Stop it." Ruby breathed out. They all started laughing at their leader's expense. She had become such a legend and power house that sometimes it was hard to remember that she was younger than them and still had the social maturity of a 10-year-old. Their jolly was interrupted by several thuds on top of the train. The four gave knowing nods.

"Whatever this is, is going to get smashed for ruining our train of thought." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

The top of the train was extremely frigid. Made even worse by the brisk speed the vehicle was doing making the wind chill well below freezing. On the train, were over a dozen White Fang members. As if this couldn't get any worse. Leading them towards the front of the train was Adam.

"ADAM!" Blake yelled over the wind. Adam turned around.

"So Glas was telling the truth. You really are here." He called out. "Get them while I stop the train." Blake heard Crescent Rose cock back.

"You three go on ahead." Ruby said. "I'll handle the riff-raff."

"Are you sure?" Weiss said.

"You three have a vendetta against him, I don't. Yang, he took your arm. Weiss, he terrorized your family. And Blake, he still plagues your past." She might be socially immature but she knew combat like no one Blake had ever met. Weiss cast a series of glyphs that sent them around the large group to come face to face with Adam. Weiss managed to narrowly block Adam's first swing.

"It's nothing personal Schnee." He said. "Just pent up aggression towards your family."

"When you say it like that it sounds personal." Weiss retorted. Blake was uneasy. They should be able to take him easily. But Weiss had nowhere to move. She was playing defense. Blake had nowhere to run and was forced into an offensive. The train was a perfect storm of things that did not compliment their fighting styles.

Yang threw punch after punch that was blocked by Adam. She was the only one that could do anything in this environment. But Adam was quicker and he chipped away at her aura. Blake rushed in, both weapons brandished as she pushed Adam back with a flurry of strikes. Weiss charged Yang up with a time dilation and Yang punched through Blake, who had just subbed in a clone and smacked Adam to the flat car below.

"Finally some room to move." Weiss said. She set up a dozen glyphs and hit Adam from all sides. Blake rushed in and was finally able to use her semblance to the fullest. Adam cut down her clones one by one, while also dodging Weiss barrage of projectiles. Blake was fueled by a time dilation as she landed a blow on Adam. This was followed up by a massive hit by Yang.

"You think your friends can stop me?" Adam hissed. He returned his sword to his sheath.

"We're kicking your ass so far." Yang said. She launched herself at Adam as Adam swung his sword. Weiss slowed the sword down by creating a wall of ice. Yang blasted through it, hitting Adam with bits of debris.

"How far have you fallen?" Blake asked.

"I should be asking you the same!" Adam screamed. "Working with these humans…the same kind that took your family away." Blake's heart skipped a beat. The memories were flooding back. She didn't know how to respond, not in a way that would convince him.

"They aren't the same." She said halfheartedly. "We've risen against our prejudice."

"Sure you have." Adam flipped around with his sword and kicked her in the ribs. He got up close to Weiss and began over powering her with a relentless dance of blades. When Yang tried flanking him he shot her with his gun and her aura dropped.

"Flash round." Yang grunted. Adam shot at Weiss, who managed to dodge it and kicked Yang in the back. Yang tried fighting back but something was wrong. Her whole movements were off, like she was in pain. Adam capitalized and hit her with a moon slice. Yang was barely able to dodge, resulting in a gash in her metallic arm. Weiss kicked a glyph into his face forcing him back. This was it, all Blake had to do was fire her gun and he'd fly off the train and possibly into his death. But she hesitated, she couldn't do it. Not even to him. Especially to him.

Adam launched himself forward and covered the cart in blade beams and moon slices. He was relentless. He knew he had the odds stacked against him. That's why he wasn't talking or giving them any breathing room. He wanted them in a disordered mess. And then it happened.

"Blake!" Weiss called out. Adam had her by the hair and kicked her knees out from under her. He slid the blade across her throat, just enough to break her aura. She tried using her semblance but his hold was too tight.

"Capturing you makes this plan worth it." Adam said. "Even if the main objective is a failure. You will be mine or you will be dead." Yang tried punching him but her fist went lopsided as Adam kicked her in the chin. She found herself barely holding onto the train, hanging for dear life. Adam raised his gun to her but Weiss dashed in. Her jab went into the barrel causing the gun to back fire but Weiss was still hit by shrapnel. Her rapier was just too thin to plug up Adam's barrel. The instant movement caused Adam to violently pull Blake's hair. But with a flick of her wrist, and instinct she swung at Blake. Blake's hair was cut, freeing her from Adam's grip. Adam fell backwards, right into Weiss' aura bomb.

Adam erupted in a brilliant white light that persisted for several seconds. Blake helped Yang back onto the train. Yang was clearly in pain but the look on her face was confusion. She didn't know why her arm was acting up. Blake took a quick look and her elbow joint was completely red with some black. Adam's sword shot from the white pillar and hit Weiss in the stomach. The force of the blow, broke her aura, stabbed her all the way through, pinned her to the opposite train car, and stopped the aura bomb. Weiss began grunting and gasping in pain as her white coat started to become saturated with blood. Adam ran forward and pulled the sword out of her and swung right for her neck. Thunder struck but there was no lightning. Ruby had caught his arm.

"You three had one job." She barked. Her hood was down, she appeared like a specter in the night. The grip on Adam's arm tightened and Adam grit his teeth in pain.

"So I finally come face to face with the famous Ruby Rose." He hissed. "This is unexpected."

"Did you really think those goons stood a chance?"

"Over a dozen of my top men…I was hoping they'd last more than a few minutes." Ruby elbowed him in the ribs, sending him into the other train cart. She worked a bit of magic to close Weiss' wounds. She then grabbed her weapon and readied it.

"You're not touching my team…my friends anymore." She ordered, doing her best big girl voice.

"You think that even if you defeat me things will get better?" He charged her. Adam was fast, but in terms of speed, Ruby was practically untouchable. She didn't just dodge, she danced around the blade. She became more ghost like. Silver light glowed from her eyes making her look like a phantom. And Adam's lack of any progress made him fight harder.

"It will be a start." Ruby taunted. Adam's semblance fueled through his body. The longer he fought the stronger he got. But it had its limits. Ruby flew around him and swept him up. Adam got the better of her by stopping the scythe with his sword. But Ruby countered with a supersonic haymaker. She lacked any real technique, but when you were packing enough firepower to drop a goliath, and threw a punch fast enough to catch a speeding bullet with ease, you didn't need technique.

"Stopping me won't change anything." Adam said as he was slammed into the cart again. "Even if you win this war, thing's won't be the same, they won't be happily ever after."

"Well that's what heroes are for, to make the world better." She sent a barrage of fire and rocks at him but he cut them all away.

"Your naivety is disgusting. The world has had plenty of heroes and nothing has ever changed for the better. Heroes like you, they die out in a field, alone, eaten by Grimm. Nothing will change. Grimm won't go extinct. Your cause is flawed. You want to be a huntress, well then take heed in the fact that heroes never succeed in making the world better." He readied a moon slice and swung at her. This time instead of dodging it, she caught it.

"THIS ONE WILL!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She head-butted him, his aura shattered, as did his sword and mask. She kicked him into the damaged train car with a blow that shattered his ribs. A rogue piece of metal pierced him in the side.

"We'll see." He said weakly. He cut the coupling, the train kept moving forward but the cart that held Adam, his men, and all the carts behind it drifted off.

"Who's the coward now Adam!?" Blake yelled. Yang gently grabbed her hand.

"We're almost there, guys." Ruby said pulling her hood down. I'll get you all to the doctors as soon as we get there."

"I'm fine, just a couple bruises." Blake said.

"I just got hit by a flash round." Yang said with fake confidence. "I'll be fine in a…" Ruby grabbed her right arm and raised it up.

"Yang, this is frostbite." She said coldly. "You are getting it looked at and I will personally send Rubrum to fix it. Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

"No, it was already feeling funny on the train but it got worse as I started fighting." Yang answered.

"Don't you…ever…lie to me again." She ordered.

"No." Yang said defiantly. "I'm sick of this high horse you've been riding ever since this war started. I'm YOUR big sister. I was the one who always protected YOU."

"I appreciate that but if I have the power to protect the people I care…the people I love than I have no ther choice."

"Even if it kills you."

"It WON'T" Ruby shouted. "But if it comes down to that, I will. Because if you're sick of me protecting you for a year has you all riled up, imagine what it was like for me. Year in and year out, having you criticize my every move. You fighting my every battle. Then you going around saying, 'come out of your shell, make new friends,' it's…it's…bullshit." Yang gasped at Ruby's use of a swear word.

"Ruby." Yang said, a tear filling her eye.

"Ten years. Ten years you protected me. I loved you for it. It was exactly what I needed after…after mom died." Ruby said barely above a whisper. Blake had gotten Weiss inside but the two sisters stood defiantly. "I was jealous. All those years at school and then the first year at signal. Everyone hated me. I couldn't compare to you. Not in looks. Not in charm. And certainly not in skill. It nearly drove me insane, that no matter what I tried I wasn't as good as you. Then I chose my weapon. I stopped chasing your shadow and tried finding my own path, and I have. I didn't choose to be a maiden or an Argentware. But I wear it like a badge the same way I do my position as leadership. I'm sorry that you have to be jealous of that."

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous. Ruby, every single evil thing out there wants YOU dead. You ARE NOT invincible. You're lucky you didn't get your hand cut off."

"Like you did?" Ruby shot out. Her hands went straight to her mouth. Yang turned around and stormed inside. He eyes were red with anger. Ruby's started to become bloodshot with tears. "Yang..." She reached out as Yang made it inside and slammed the door, leaving Blake and Ruby outside. "I'm sorry." She said weakly. She collapsed on her knees. "What's wrong with me?" She whimpered to herself. Tears dropped onto the flat bed. Blake walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Ruby." Blake said in the most comforting tone she can manage. "For everything."

"Why…of all the things to screw up…it had to be this." She muttered between weezes.

"Yang will come around. She appreciates you…even if she has a hard time showing it. She loves you more than anything, you'll make up."

"She probably hates me right now. Why couldn't I stop it? I knew it was wrong and I said it anyway."

"Sometimes these things happen. Take my advice, use our first few days in Crete as an opportunity. Unwind, with Jaune, Penny, anyone. You've been under more stress than you should have to bare. Yang's right, you aren't invincible but that's what friends are for."

"Thank you." She said. "Let me even out your hair." She grabbed Blake's sword and trimmed up her hair. "There, all even now. You actually look cute with short hair." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you."

 **AN: And to think it started all happy. I always have a hard time writing Adam. His style is so show don' tell that it makes building action scenes around him really difficult. But that's fine because this ended up being one of the longest chapter to date. At over 3000 words if you include author notes. This was actually the culmination of a running sentiment that has been in a couple of the Yang focused chapters. I'm glad it boiled here and not later on down the road.**


	83. The most popular chapter in this story

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: So I haven't done a recommendation for a while so check out Nevermore by Midwestern-Duchess, it's an AU check it out because it's hard to explain in the confines of this note. Here it is, the chapter that in my outline just says "Lancaster." I had a lot of ideas for how this could happen. But so many of them were…shall we say fanfiction-y. I want to keep the T rating and I definitely want to say consistent with characterization and motivation. Just know that they will be together throughout the entirety of this arc in a way I couldn't do in the earliest chapters.**

Chapter 83: Will you hold me?

Ruby was on a mission as she descended the main Crete fortress and headed into the encampments. She had just checked her team into the medical wing, filed her report with Winter, oversaw the unloading of the cargo and met with some of the other captains to give them a morale boost. But now she had a personal mission, something that had been on her mind for a while now. She wanted to see Jaune.

She had always been close to him, closer than she had ever been with any boy. This escalated when they found comfort in each other's company after Pyrrha's death. They had spent months with each other, every night. From the moment Jaune, Nora and Ren answered her radio message and arrived on Patch up until the Isle of Storms, Ruby had seen and talked to Jaune every day. She saw him cry, laugh, rant, and fight. In her mind he had went from a lovable loser to a true knight. One that still maintained his adorkable demeanor but when it came down to brass taz, there were few Ruby would rather be back to back with.

It was hard, remembering just how hopeless he had been at Beacon all that time ago. He was by far the most incompetent person to ever be accepted into Beacon. But Ozpin saw something in him, Pyrrha saw it too. And with time, Ruby began to see it. For all his other faults, he was a born leader. Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and now Penny rallied behind him. Winter had made him her right hand man because he was able to inspire confidence in them like no one else. The entire White Knight division, no, all of Atlas saw him as a poster boy. He had his detractors, those who saw him as a fraud who should never have been allowed to join the prestigious academy. But his failures made his success all the more endearing. If Jaune could make it, be a hero and make the world around him better, then there was hope for humanity. No matter what Adam says.

Maybe that was why she felt so complete when she was with him. He was so likable, such a great story, that even she couldn't help but rally to him. Ruby always wanted to be the first one out the door, the first one back in, the first one to get to a battle. Her semblance allowed her to reach the frontlines of any conflict faster than anyone. And even she would be happy following Jaune's lead. No one else had that effect on her. If it was love, Ruby had no idea or context in which to make that call. She loved strawberries, cookies, milk, Yang, her father, her uncle, and her mother. The feelings were nowhere near that with Jaune. There was something more…casual about it. Like she didn't need to keep face around him. Like she could actually be honest with herself, both caring and not caring what he thinks. It was cathartic.

She reached the command tent where he was staying. She opened it up and took a peek inside. It was actually quite roomy. Paperwork covered a large chunk of the floor. A large table sat in the middle. Jaune was hunched over it, a holographic map displayed over the table. Jaune was moving little dots around a map. He opened up some holographic files, skimmed them and placed them back in holographic folders.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said in order to get his attention.

"Ruby." He said excitingly as he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ruby inquired.

"No not at all. Just going over the cargo you hulled in and getting a jump start on its distribution."

"That's cool." She subverted his gaze.

"I heard what happened on the train. Is everyone ok?"

"They'll live. Weiss got hit really hard, she's in the hospital right now. And…things are…stressful. I don't want to talk about it right this second. How are you?"

"Stressed beyond belief. Living every second knowing that the lives of every man woman and child rests on my shoulders. Or more accurately, my mind thanks goodness. I can't imagine what it would be like if I had to be on the frontlines for every conflict."

"I know what you mean. That's more or less the boat I'm in. I'm not in charge of anything like logistical placement. I'm just given my assignment, my placement, my unit, and forced to make the best of it."

"I guess neither types of leaders have their luxury. I don't get a lot of deaths directly on my conscious but as someone who leads from the back; it's like every single death is your fault because you're in charge of distributing the resources, picking their positions, assigning roles. It's been…difficult."

"And everyone I see die is directly my fault as their captain and as a maiden who's supposed to be protecting them…Look at me I'm only here a minute and I'm already complaining about my lot in life."

"Don't worry about it…It's good to see you. Have a seat." He motioned towards the cot on the floor. The two sat on it, resting up against a wooden headboard. Ruby noticed two books resting at the edge of the cot. _The Art of the Hunt_ by Arthur Arc and _The Science of War_ by Roman Ebony.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I've been reading those over and over again." Jaune answered. "For thousands of years fighting monsters and fighting people were completely unconnected. Grimm were the one thing that always united people in times of war. A threat we could all agree on." Jaune pulled out his scroll and opened up a text document and showed it to Ruby. "This war is unprecedented." The document was notes on what has been affective during the war.

"You're writing a book?"

"No, Winter is. I'm just helping her." He lifted up one of the books. "This was written by Roman Ebony; she was a general for Mantle during the Great War. She was the only one in Mantle's history to successfully pass into Vacuo territory. She ran this fortress before becoming a founding member of Atlas academy." He lifted the other one. "And this…"

"Was written by your great-great-grandfather." She finished. "I know, I've read it."

"Well, I think fate put this book in my lap." He turned to a certain page. "He makes hundreds of mentions of a man who taught him everything there was to know about fighting Grimm."

"Raymond Rose." Ruby said. "Qrow told me, apparently Arthur Arc was good friends with my great-grandparents: Acacia Glens, the spring maiden of the time and Raymond Rose, the Argentware who taught them how to hunt."

"Isn't it ironic that we're working together now, that we've been working together against the Grimm and the forces of darkness together."

"That's not what irony means." She quipped with a giggle.

"But isn't it funny?"

"Not really. Heroes always work together in the end."

"I'm no hero." Jaune lamented. "I'm just a…"

"You're a hero to me Jaune." She gently brushed his hand causing herself to blush. "Don't think any differently. Anyone who risks their lives to help people and fight monsters is a hero. Even if they don't succeed 100% of the time."

"I know…I try to know anyway. Doesn't stop the crippling notion of my own shortcomings from taking hold every once in a while."

"You have to have faith in yourself. Like I have faith in you." She let slip out.

"You really have faith in me" He said more as a statement.

"Of course I do. You saved me…without you I would have never made it out of Haven."

"That's a lie. They wanted you alive anyway."

"That's not what I'm saying. Jaune, I didn't have a lot of faith in myself when I got to Beacon."

"That's hard to believe."

"I wasn't sure if I was ready, I got moved ahead two years. The only person I knew was…Yang and…I thought I'd get picked on or humiliated but…you were there. Every time I saw you succeed I knew I could too. By the time we got to Haven you had become so aware of your flaws that you made up for them. I became envious of you."

"I was always envious of you. You got a great team. You were a prodigy, charismatic, likeable, cool without being in your face about it."

"I guess we both weren't ready for our tasks. And we found solace in each other's company."

"Knowing that you didn't know much more than I did certainly helped."

"We were both leaders and the weakest members of our team."

"But at least you beat Cardin."

"Barely. I never beat Nora or Weiss or Blake or Dove or…Yang…" She said more softly. "Pyrrha…but then again no one beat her." She monitored her tone because Pyrrha was still a sore spot for him "Ren and I split our fights. The only people I beat consistently were Sky Lark and…well…you."

"Yeah even I beat Sky once. Just once."

"You were pathetic." She said mockingly. "And now look at us. We're legends, heroes, people love us."

"But at least people don't have dirt on you that they use."

"No, instead our enemies want me dead more than anyone. Even Ozpin would get sparred before me. It's rough having a target on your back, isn't it?" She knew full well of how Atlas' civil war was effecting the White Knights and how many conflicts broke out over Jaune's standing within the huntsmen.

"Yeah." He said, brushing her arm. Her heart skipped a beat at the close proximity. "So, what was this about your team? You said something had you stressed and I can tell we haven't touched on it yet." Ruby let out a long breath.

"Will you hold me?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Ruby…what's this about?"

"I said something I shouldn't have and now you're the only one I trust to understand. I just want to feel more comfortable when I tell you." She blushed and he put his arm around her neck, his hand reaching her side. Her hand gently touched his leg, her heart was racing now. Every touch and every word further confirming her hypothesis. She loved being close to Jaune.

"Like this?" He said, pulling her closer. She put her other hand in her lap, brushing out the folds in her skirt."

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Yang and I had a fight."

"What about?"

"I…she…she got hurt and when I showed concern and lectured her she shot back. She said that I wasn't any better…that I let my powers go to my head and was lucky I didn't get hurt too." She told him what had happened on the train. How she had beaten Adam, and how the argument started. "And then…" Tears started forming in her eyes again. "When she said I was lucky I didn't get my hand cut off I shot back by pointing out her own handy cap." She buried her face into his shoulder. "Oh Jaune, why did I have to say that?"

"People say dumb things when emotions are high."

"But I'm not sorry…for anything other than the arm comment. I wish she would just…let me go. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"It's not about taking care of yourself, or putting your teams needs above yours. Yang doesn't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose her either. But she's not strong enough. If Cinder attacked her, even with Yang at full strength she'd die. If Cinder walked in here right now I'd stop her. Just like before."

"Ruby…take this from a guy whose semblance can put a shield around a group. No one is invincible."

"You sound like her now."

"Well, I have two older sisters and five younger ones. So I know how this goes. You were the baby of the family, they're all use to protecting you. Neither of you is right or wrong but you have to compromise. That's what it means to be a team, not just a family. Take Penny for example. I legally have to protect her. If she gets defeated, Atlas' council will take her away and likely reprogram her to secure their own ambitions. But she's too powerful to just hide away. She's ready and can handle it. I think it's the same with you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Just give it time. Hang out with me and my team for a bit and give Yang some time with her friends like Blake."

"I'd love that." She sighed resting into his shoulder. "How are your sisters? You never talked about them much."

"Well they aren't really involved in this war. None of them are huntresses."

"Still…tell me about them."

"Well my parents were crazy and wanted one child for every color of the rainbow. They ended up with one extra one. Rouge is the oldest. She became a model and TV personality. Aliquam runs a dance club back home. Verta is a year younger than me and is studying biology. Bleu is in police academy. Indigo wants to be a writer. Violetta is 14 and wants to be a professional athlete. And Amery is the baby, she's only twelve and still wants to be a princess."

"That sounds like a handful."

"Well, we're pretty tight nit but we also all just do our own thing. Amery is the only one I'm really close with. She romanticizes huntsmen as well. Bleu would be next due to our similar career paths. Verta and Aliquam are the ones I spent the most time with due to our ages."

"Is Aliquam the one who taught you to dance?"

"Yes."

"And the dress?"

"Really?"

"It's been bothering me for a long time." She laughed.

"You're making fun of me."

"I am not."

"Fine, it was Rouge…she slipped one of her dresses with my stuff as a prank. I didn't even find it until I went through all my stuff after first semester."

"And you kept it?"

"That dress is worth a lot of money."

"Well, probably for the best. You looked quite handsome in it."

"Ok, NOW you're making fun of me."

"It certainly made my night." Ruby decided to make her move and asked her question. "Jaune, what are we? Not as individuals but as…well…"

"Like our relationship?"

"Yeah." Ruby and Jaune sat in silence.

"Ruby…you know we can't."

"I know…but this war won't last forever."

"I know…but…"

"It can't...Salem's already setting up her final move. This war is going to be over within a year, one way or another."

"That's not my point."

"Jaune…I've been thinking of you a lot lately." She clutched his hand. "Even if we do just end up being friends; I want you to know that thinking of you, everybody really, and seeing us all there to celebrate victory, it's what keeps me going."

"I…you're right. A while ago I…took a bad trip against Jervis Clog, and…it was you…what you said on the boat, 'Hope is what makes us strong. That is why we are here.' It helped me pull through." She adjusted her position and cupped his cheek.

"Really?" She said sweetly. He nodded.

"I imagined you saying that you are the Rose, the daughter of a hunter and a goddess. And I'm a different hero."

"And I can't wait to see how your story ends."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. But your mental image of me is just that accuarate." She moved forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "You deserve it." The look on his face was so priceless. She felt an explosion of emotion, like fireworks igniting in her soul. She kissed him again, this time more centered and he returned it. The kisses were delightful and sweet. He cupped her cheeks and she wove her fingers through his hair. They remained in the lip lock for several moments before coming up for air. "That was my first kiss." She smiled.

"It…wasn't mine."

"I know…I'm not trying to replace her or anything but…I care about you…however we end up…I hope it's together." They kissed again, this time exchanging tongues. She leaned back with him hovering over her. "Wait." She said in between kisses. "I just want to cuddle and kiss. That's it."

"That's fine."

"Jaune."

"Yes Ruby."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Well temper your expectations. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Even if I have absolutely no say in it." Ruby nodded knowing that while the war was still going, they were both at considerable risks. "But I'll stay with you tonight." He kissed her again.

"Enjoy the time you have. You can't live your whole life on the battle field. I think I'm starting to understand what Ozpin was trying to say."

"It's about time." He smirked before kissing her again.

 **AN: Dawwww, I love this pairing. If I could make one massive change to this entire story, I would have another arc at the beginning, before they get to Haven. Team RNJR and Rio would be tied into adventures, Weiss would be getting out from her father's thumb etc. But it was desperate times so the first dozen chapters only existed to get everyone where I needed them for what I already had planned.**


	84. Weiss recovery

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: So this could be another lengthy chapter just because there are three major parts in it (much like Ch. 82) but no action scene here.**

Chapter 84: How goes it sister?

Weiss started returning to consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Adam's sword pinning her to a train cart and then Ruby's voice followed by a glowing sensation in her stomach. She could hear the sound of a heart beat monitor and the drip of an IV stand. She was in a hospital room. Tubes ran into her nose and arm. She was wearing loose medical robes and she could feel tight bandages over her abdomen and chest.

"I see your awake." A voice said. Sitting on a chair was Gila Milo. He had his legs crossed in the chair and his fingers laced together. "Welcome to the great wide north Ms. Schnee."

"What…" Weiss said weakly.

"Four broken ribs. Not to mention the blood loss and the damage to your organs. Luckily your partner is the spring maiden and was able to heal the worst of it."

"Adam?"

"He escaped."

"And the others?"

"They're fine. Or they will be."

"That bastard. If I ever see him again I'm going to gut him like the animal, he is." Weiss said bitterly.

"Your sister will be glad to see that you're ok. But your ambition concerns me."

"Why? That monster is destroying any credibility the Faunas have."

"Hate only creates more hate." He leaned forward. "What are your views of the Faunas?"

"I didn't trust them for a long time. It wasn't until Blake, that I started seeing how bigoted that sentiment was."

"I see. You and your sister are more similar than she led me to believe."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Major Gila Milo. You were my sister's teammate at Atlas. You joined the military at the same time." Gila removed his goggles. His eyes were a dark gold. But more noticeably they were reptilian. The lids closed sideways and seemed to veer off in different directions. "You're a Faunas?"

"Yes. Like your friend Blake I covered my heritage. Atlas still does not look fondly on Faunas, especially those in places of power. But here in Crete, the only thing that matters is strength. Your sister taught me that. She never cared if I was a Faunas. In fact, when she found out she started signing us up for more night missions and had me as her right hand."

"That surprises me. The tolerance I mean…The fact she used you like that doesn't surprise me."

"Your sister does not trust easy. Whether they be faunas, human, machine or inanimate object."

"And you think I'm the same way?"

"When you first learned of Blake's inheritance, what did you do?"

"I…it wasn't good."

"So she tells me."

"You talked to Blake?"

"Your sister is very busy. She runs this fortress and our forces around the globe. She also serves as a pipeline to the other huntsmen companies and deals with the public opinion. I run the day-to-day ins and outs around here."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"I beg your pardon."

"The Faunas servants…slaves back home." Gila let out a laugh.

"I never thought about that…but I have no complaints. We all have a part to play. The strong protect the weak and the weak raise up the strong. Your sister has earned my trust. I truly believe she wishes the best for this world and I'll follow her to the depths of hell if it means helping her."

"So then why hide it?"

"I don't. Everyone who has spent any amount of time with me knows my heritage. These goggles protect them from the harsh environment. Lizards aren't meant to be out in the cold."

"Oh." Weiss said. Gila stood up.

"Your sister would like to have lunch with you now. There is a dress on the neighboring bed." Gila left the room to allow Weiss to change. Weiss struggled with the elaborate dress. It was similar to the one she wore to the Vytal dance. But in her current condition it was difficult to move.

After dressing herself, Gila led her to the dining hall where Winter had her private meals. She walked into the large dining hall. Winter was sitting at the far end. To her right was Flynt Coal. The left chair was empty.

"How goes it sister?" Winter asked.

"I could be doing better." Weiss answered. Winter rang for the chef to bring in another plate and a glass of water. Weiss took her seat across from Flynt.

"You've met Captain Coal." Winter said gesturing to him. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Captain?"

"It's just because I was a leader." Flynt answered. "So what's up Schnee, heard you stabbed in the stomach."

"You heard correctly." Weiss said, taking a drink from her water. The plate arrived with several pieces of sushi, some rice, and a salad on it.

"So, Adam Taurus is in Atlas." Flynt said.

"If he still is we'll find him." Winter said before sipping at her wine. "I sent a hunting party to track him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"He probably crossed the border at least." Flynt said. "He likely had friends waiting for him with a means to escape."

"What concerns me is the shipment itself." Winter said. "You were able to secure most of it, but the White Fang had never made a move against us before."

"Atlas is in a vulnerable state." Weiss said. "Now is a perfect opportunity to make a move against them."

"Which would require them to get past us." Flynt finished.

"How are my friends doing?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby is currently on a mission with Jaune Arc. I sent them to back up the tracking unit. Yang is attempting to get her arm fixed. Blake is resting last I heard. Obviously your room number has been uploaded to your scroll. So you can see her when you're done."

"That's good to hear." Weiss said.

"Well." Winter said. "I'm afraid I must be going." Winter stood up and Weiss stood with her. "I hope to spend more time with you during your stay here." Winter awkwardly wrapped her arms around Weiss. "Feel free to come to my office or room whenever you want."

"I'll do that." Weiss said warmly. Winter left, leaving Weiss and Flynt alone. They kept a casual conversation going as Weiss ate her food.

"You look lovely in that dress by the way." Flynt said causing Weiss to blush.

"Thank you." Weiss said, grabbing the last bit of sushi. "Winter picked it out."

"Your sister knows how to impress."

"She's always had tastes for the finer things." Weiss was nearly finished.

"Come with me Weiss." Flynt said after Weiss finished her food.

"Where to."

"There's a music room here, I feel like jamming."

"Are you serious?"

"I want to hear you sing again. Come on, you could use a little unwinding after what you've went through." Flynt took her to a music room where a lone piano sat. The room was devoid of anyone else. Weiss sat at the piano.

"It's been a while." She said. "I haven't played a piano in over a year." She tested her dexterity with a couple of notes and scales. After warming up her fingers she did a vocal exercise. Flynt started warming up his trumpet and the two started playing a smooth jazz ballot. Weiss took over the singing, trying to recite the song.

"Come on Weiss. I know you can do better."

"I'd like to see you try singing in this condition."

"I'm not a singer."

"Oh come on just try." Weiss continued playing the piano and laughed as Flynt tried horribly to sing. "You are so bad."

"It's because you're playing a slow song. If you would play something with a fast tempo I could keep up."

"What, like rap?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not a fan of rap."

"Of course you aren't." Flynt rolled his eyes. Weiss sang again this time a smoother blues song. The more deliberate tempo helped in her strained vocal delivery as Flynt played the melody. Weiss couldn't help but smile at him as he rocked back and forth. He looked rather handsome. Weiss shook the thought from her head. She did find Flynt somewhat handsome but she also found him kind of an unlikable, arrogant prick sometimes.

"See, you got it Schnee."

"Of course I do. Father made me sing every day for a long time."

"Does Winter sing?"

"No, but she does play a couple instruments. Or at least she used to. I doubt she keeps up with it anymore. She always hated singing and preferred the violin. She also used to be able to play the flute, piano and xylophone."

"Oh I'm definitely not going to let her live that down." Flynt laughed. He sat next to Weiss on the bench.

"What are you doing?"

"I play a bit of piano too. It's a good beginner instrument." Before he could play someone walked in.

"FLYNT!" A shrill voice called. Weiss looked back and saw a young girl with dark skin and white hair. "You promised you'd take me for my walk today."

"I'll be right there Ebony." Flynt said. "Sorry ice queen. Looks like our little duet will have to wait."

"Hello." Ebony said. "You must be Ms. Winter's sister."

"I'm Weiss." She gave a small curtsy as she stood from the bench. "And you are?"

"Ebony Sterling." She said giving a curtsy.

"Well Ms. Sterling, may I ask what a cute girl like you is doing in a place like this?"

"General Ironwood moved me here. Said that Ms. Winter could use the company and the lesson in responsibility."

"Yet she pawns you off on whatever Captain is unlucky enough to see you." Flynt joked.

"What's your relation with Ironwood?" Weiss inquired.

"Well, he IS my legal guardian. My family…left me. But he took me in."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said.

"A word Weiss." Flynt said. "You wait outside; I'll be there in just a sec."

"What's going on?" Weiss whispered. "I didn't know Ironwood had a ward."

"Weiss…that's no ordinary girl. And she's not here because Ironwood thought Winter could use the company either."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know this so you have to keep it a secret. You can tell your team but that's it. Not a word to her."

"Why? Who is she?"

"Ebony Sterling is the winter maiden."

 **AN: If you haven't figured it out, Gila and Nile are basically Miles and Buccaneer from FMA. I really like that RT didn't do the predictable thing with Winter's relationship with Weiss. I also like the FlyntXWeiss pairing. There should be a lot more of it…but the fandom wants white rose so meh. As for Ebony Sterling, she's actually based on someone I know. She's going to come into play in the final arc (one chapter in particular). Be sure to review, follow and favorite. And stay classy.**


	85. Yang gets an upgrade

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: And now to check up on the other half of team RWBY. I'm actually a little impressed at how much of a slow burn has been put on this arc. But don't worry, Necros and his deadeyes will be on their way really soon.**

Chapter 85: What do you mean I could have died?

Yang sat there while Rubrum worked on her arm. She kept on playing the events back in her head. Every moment she had shared with Ruby. All that time wondering where she went wrong. She kept on trying to figure out the moment that she missed, the moment when Ruby grew up. Was it Beacon when she watched Pyrrha die? Was it Haven when she killed the behemoth. Was it when she killed Akagi? Was it when she beat Cinder? Yang couldn't tell.

"You're lucky you got here when you did." Rubrum said calmly while he screwed in a plate above her elbow. "Any longer and you could have died."

"What do you mean I could have died?" Yang said, snapping out of her self-pity.

"I warned you the light weight material was susceptible to extreme cold."

"When did you say that?"

"Back on Patch. When you were first getting used to the arm."

"I don't remember that."

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

"I guess not." Yang sighed and looked off into the distant. The window to her left had a great view of the valley at the bottom of the fort.

"What's bothering you?" Rubrum asked, continuing to work diligently. Yang told him about her fight with Ruby. How Ruby thought that she no longer needed Yang's protecting.

"Every time we have a battle, I'm the one that gets hurt. Even with Weiss getting impaled, she's out of the hospital before me." Rubrum eyes darkened at the comment.

"Stop…you have no idea what it's like to be the weak link. You're tough but reckless. You get hurt because you're the only one who can take it. So don't you dare complain to me about being weak."

"I'm sorry. I meant no offense."

"It's alright. I guess August has rubbed off on me a little. I have a much lower tolerance for people who complain than I used to." There was a knock on the door and Blake entered.

"How are you holding up?" Blake asked.

"Just fine." Yang said. "Hey Rubrum, we about done?"

"Just a sec." Rubrum mounted the steel grey arm. "There, now for a run down." Yang got up and threw some practice punches. "It's a lot heavier and denser than your previous arm. Because of it I had to take out some features. It no longer has the built in scroll and supports fewer rounds. I also suggest not using lightning rounds because it may upset some of the circuitry. I had to reinforce your elbow, so in a pinch you won't shatter it with a punch. But it will survive the elements and take a lot more damage."

"I'd like to see Cinder rip this one out." Yang said with a grin.

"Um..no." Rubrum started freaking out. "It has the exact opposite problem as your previous arm. It won't be able to stand extreme heat without expanding."

"What!? Then what's the use?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine with your semblance so long as your aura is up. Just don't be taking any lava dives. It can take the heat but anything above 1500 degrees Celsius can cause it to melt."

"Which is exactly what lava dust tries to do." Blake said.

"Thanks again Rubrum." Yang said.

"No problem at all. Now I can get back to work on my new body armor prototype."

"Armor?"

"Yes, I've been reading a lot of stuff on dust and how to create and implement it. The papers written by Necros Faust hypothesized a new type of dust infused armor. As far as we know no one has been able to create it and only Atlas has the necessary biological materials."

"Neat. Well tell us how that goes." Yang walked out of the room with Blake at her side.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do?" Blake asked.

"Ruby ran off with vomit boy. So the only thing I can do is give her some distance and blow off some steam."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, there isn't exactly a shortage of good looking guys and gals so…"

"Anything that we can do as a team?" Blake said slightly annoyed.

"Not unless you're in to that sorta thing. But you're already taken." Yang smirked and Blake blushed.

"If I didn't know for a fact that you've never had a real boyfriend I'd say you were really lewd."

"Got me there. I've only ever kissed one guy."

"I know, and you were 15."

"Dang I'm hopeless."

"No, you're just too unapproachable. Lots of guys think about it, I'm sure. But you make such a bad first impression that you scare them off."

"Hey, if they can't handle it that's their loss. Speaking of which, how is Sun?"

"About that."

"What happened?"

"They aren't answering their scroll. None of them are."

"I'm sure their fine."

"Yeah, it won't even ring. Like they don't have scrolls."

"They're probably somewhere that doesn't have signal."

"That's probably it."

"Look, if anything bad did happen to them, I'm sure someone with the Gold Knights would let us know." Blake nodded in agreement.

"True…so…Ruby and Jaune?" Blake inquired.

"I know right. They are just the cutest." Down the hallway a trio of people were walking down the hallway. They were Atlas military uniforms. The one in the middle was tall, thin girl that had long curly pink hair. The one on the left was a short girl with black pigtails and green eyes. The one on the right was a green haired man.

"All I'm saying is that the Colonel has been overly cautious lately." The green haired man said as the group passed them by. Blake clenched up, her hand shadowing towards her sword.

"Yang." She said.

"I know." Yang spun around to throw a punch but it was met by the green haired man's gauntlet.

"That's an impressive arm." He said. "And you." He looked at Blake. "Been awhile kitty cat." Yang threw another punch but his image shattered and Neo appeared. She hooked her umbrella around Yang's throat and threw her through a wall.

"Ok, time for round four you, strawberry shortcake." Yang said. She rushed in but was intercepted by the man.

"It's been a long time since I fought a brawler." He said. He punched a flurry of ice and Yang blocked it, charging her semblance.

"Rocky Road." Blake said. "Thought I'd never see you again."

"You and your green clad friends sent me through the ringer back on the Isle of Storms." The tall pinkette jumped in. creating a gust of pink dust. She kicked yang in the face. Yang grabbed her foot and threw her into a wall. The commotion caused an audience to gather.

"And just who the hell are you?" Yang asked the woman.

"Names Cherry. Cherry Pops."

"Gross." Yang said.

"I'm the leader of team CRNV since your little friend killed Choco." Cherry lunged at Yang but Neon dashed in and smacked her into a wall. Neon skated around dodging Neo's umbrella and freezing her foot so that Blake could kick her down the hall. And right into the waiting vice grip of Nile's prosthetic rail gun. The illusion shattered as Neo appeared in front of Nile. But Nile fired his rail gun hitting all three intruders…and Yang…and Neon…would've hit Blake had she not subbed in a clone and ducked through a hole in the wall. Neon flipped up and hit Cherry in the back of the head, encasing it in ice.

"Looks like you got brain freeze." Neon and Yang said together. They then high fived each other.

"Boo." Rocky said as he aimed for Yang's face. Yang caught his punch and started squeezing. Blake and Neon were currently doing an elaborate dance with Neo.

"I'm digging this new arm." Yang smirked. Her hair was glowing and her eyes were a fiery red. The metal of Rocky's gauntlet started bending. "Hey Nile, thanks for the power boost."

"Oh for fu…" Rocky was interrupted when Yang thrust her fist forward, hitting Rocky with her arm as well as Rocky's gauntlet. Rocky staggered back.

"Okay, just…can I have a breather."

"Sure you can." Yang mused.

"Thanks." Yang uppercut him into the ceiling, jumped up, did a pile-driver and finished with a couple punches to the face.

"Hold still damn you." Cherry said. Neon was skating around her, dodging her strikes.

"Never…miss…a…beat." Neon dove between her legs, spun around and kicked cherry in the face. Nile caught her around the neck, pinned her against the wall and unleashed another beam. An armored figure hit Nile in the face and shot him. Nile dropped down.

"Vanilla Sly!" Nile cursed.

"Mission complete. Let's go." Sly said. Yang went to punch him but he hit her arm with a device. Her arm collided with Nile's prosthetic and was stuck there. The four intruders dove out the window barely dodging Penny's blades as she arrived. Weiss joined her and cut the magnetic device off of Yang, freeing her. Yang, Blake, Penny and Weiss dove out the window after them.

"Hold it." Penny said, cutting their path with her swords.

"We meet again automaton." Sly said.

"DON'T call me that." Penny's eyes narrowed.

"There's no use denying what you are." Sly said coldly.

"There's nowhere to run." Blake said.

"That implies that we've stopped." The image shattered. There was no trace of them other than a small speaker sitting where Sly had been.

"I'm getting real tired of Neo's shit." Yang said.

"We'll find them." Weiss said. Winter called over the intercom.

"Every available huntsman please gather in the hangar."

"What's that about?" Blake asked.

"Don't know." Weiss said. They made their way to the hangar. As the crowd of a couple dozen huntsmen gathered Winter grabbed a mic and began speaking.

"As you probably know." She started. "We had intruders just now. We know what they were after. They freed the prisoners that were held here."

"That explains where Neo came from." Weiss said.

"But that also means Mercury and Emerald escaped." Blake said.

"They also managed to compromise Atlas security." Winter said. "As soon as they were done, I got word that Atlas is under siege. Numerous Grimm, soldiers and…something no one can explain have attacked the city."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"There's no official word. But one of the councilors described it as a ghost." Winter answered. "There is an intruder currently making his way to the SDC headquarters now. Weiss, Penny, you two will accompany me to the SDC tower. If our enemy gets ahold of those that tower it can spell disaster for the kingdom. Flynt, you and your platoon will reinforce General Ironwood in dealing with the Grimm. Gila, I leave you in charge of Crete."

"What about us?" Yang asked.

"You and Blake have a different mission. Soldiers have been…vanishing just west of here. You two will investigate."

"Understood." Blake said.

"Alright." Winter stood at attention. "Let's move out."

 **AN: And so it begins. Team CRNV making a comeback, I think that's the last time though. Also, everything that Rubrum says will come into play later in this arc. Be sure to review, follow and favorite to keep up with this story.**


	86. Riders on the Storm

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: This chapter, is the entire reason why I have even bothered with my other story. Well this, and a similar chapter coming up. I really like these older characters that are going to be challenging the heroes going forward.**

Chapter 86: What year is it?

"I've lived my whole life as a warrior. And if I learned one thing, it's that humanity will only unite, when faced with extinction."

Arthur's eyes opened to the trepid tundra. Evergreens and thick ferns laid out in the path before him. He struggled to piece together where he was. The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed, his family surrounding him as he passed on his words of wisdom. He never understood why so many looked up to him. Sure he was a great warrior, but war doesn't make men great. His accomplishments in the war were worthless compared to what he, and the other guardians accomplished on Vytal. And though he may have played a part in gathering them on that fateful night, it was those he had surrounded himself with that saved the day.

He looked at his hands, they seemed…youthful. Was this a dream? It must be. He was an old man, not a young soldier anymore. He reached to his side…Corcea Mors was not there. That sealed it. He was reliving a memory. But what was this place? He could swear he had never been here.

He stopped and looked to his left. There was a young man with dark red hair wearing a bright red cape over a yellow tunic. To his right was a black haired man with glasses and a grey suit. Arthur turned around and saw a woman with straw colored hair and overalls. There was something familiar about her. The other two seemed to be complete strangers. They seemed to all be as confused as he was. The red haired man face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said. The dark haired man spun around and drew his weapons- two arm-mounted blades. The design of them looked like the Branwen symbol. Arthur looked into his eyes and saw that the irises were red. But the sclera was black.

"How did we get here?" The woman said grabbing her whip.

"I think I know." The redhead said.

"Julius, is that you?" The woman asked. "And you." She turned to Arthur. "Are you truly the same man that walked into my family's store all those years ago?" She seemed hysterical.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked.

"And you." She turned to the dark haired man. "This is your doing isn't it? You Branwens always messing with unholy things." So the dark haired man was a Branwen. And this woman seemed to know all three of them.

"Please, calm down." The redhead said. "It's me, Julius."

"No. That's impossible. Julius is dead and I'm…I was old just a moment ago. What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Your name." Arthur said sternly.

"You don't recognize…I suppose you wouldn't. It's me, Gardenia, Gardenia Glens."

"Granny Glens?" The Branwen said. He started laughing. "Ha, I never knew you were quite the looker."

"Stuff it you old rotten bird."

"Please…don't fight Granny." The redhead said.

"Julius Season, you said you know what's going on so you better spill or so help me…"

"If everybody would just calm down for a minute I could explain." Julius said. He turned to Arthur. "Women." He said quietly. "You're probably the most loss of us. You probably don't recognize me, but you were actually my instructor when I was really little."

"I was a lot of people's instructor after the war." Arthur retorted.

"Ok. So here's the situation." Julius started. "You've probably noticed that we all have black sclera. And if you feel your skin it feels like dry clay. You may also be concerned that you don't feel your aura. The reason is…each of us are dead."

"I never thought for a moment I'd be banished to the same ethereal plane as Craven." Glens said.

"Well screw you too." Craven Branwen retorted.

"Craven?" Arthur said. "You must be Corvus' boy."

"Indeed I am." Craven said.

"If I may continue." Julius said. "This isn't really us. These are not our bodies. Our memories are implanted. With these bodies we are basically immortal. Undoubtedly we are fueled with dust that can replicate our abilities. And we have our weapons, or at least replicas of them."

"So this is someone's semblance?" Glens said.

"Necros Faust." Julius said. "I've had…numerous run ins against him in the days before my death."

"Is he the one that killed you?" Glens asked.

"No it was…I don't remember. Which means Necros does not know the circumstances of my death. We can only know what Necros knows about us." He turned back to Arthur. "Which in your case could be incredibly dangerous."

"Indeed." Arthur said.

"Anyway, Granny Glens, how's Summer doing?"

"She was doing well last I remember." Glens said. "Craven unfortunately outlived me."

"Unfortunately? You're a good twenty years older than me!" Craven said. Glens just stuck her nose up in indignation.

"Well, I guess that's good to hear." Julius said.

"She was a full on huntress by the time I died." Craven said. "She certainly lived up to her mother's reputation."

"Ooh." Julius swooned. "My baby girl all grown up and even surpassing my beautiful Violet Rose. All father's wish they could see it. And so long as I'm here I may actually do it."

"So, why would Necros resurrect us?" Arthur said.

"Who knows. Guys a wild card. Considering the fire power, he summoned I'd say it's a pretty big war. I could be wrong. Maybe he just summoned me to antagonize Summer."

"It would also explain why he summoned Craven and I." Glens said. "I got really close with her after yours and Violet's death. And Craven's children were on the same team as her."

"That they were." Craven confirmed. "And your daughter upset the Skull Kids quite a lot just weeks before my death. It could be revenge."

"So what do we do?" Glens said.

"Seeing as how we've been chatting, go with the flow. Wherever we feel like walking, that's where he wants us. If we come along an enemy, he'll make us fight them. Simple as that."

"Can't we fight him?" Arthur suggested.

"As I said before, these aren't even our bodies and they have no soul. There's nothing to fight back with. Trust me." Julius lamented.

"Well my instincts are telling me to scout ahead." Craven said.

"And mine is telling me to head north." Glens said.

"How about you big guy?" Julius said. Arthur had something on his mind he wanted to ask.

"What of the Arcs?" He asked.

"Still a big family." Craven said. "Heard your great-grandson was looking to get out of the hero business and raise his kids to be whatever they desired."

"That's a relief. Too many Arcs have fought and died on the battle field. I started my crusade against the Grimoire so that my descendants wouldn't have to fight any longer."

"That's a good sentiment." Julius gave a big smile. Craven dematerialized into a flock of birds. Glens ran off to the north. "So I guess you and I are sticking to the beaten path."

"Appears that way." Arthur and Julius started walking down the path, going wherever their instincts told them to.

"Any idea where we are at?" Julius said.

"This land is foreign to me." Arthur said. "But if I had to guess I'd say somewhere in southern Atlas."

"We should have asked Granny Glens to identify the plant life and be sure." Arthur gave a light laugh.

"You call Her Granny, yet she's younger than I am."

"Pssh, people were calling her that back when she was still in her thirties."

"You seem to know her very well."

"Well, I did live on Patch in the latter chapters of my life."

"Patch, and you mentioned Rose earlier."

"Violet Rose was my wife. She…I can't remember my death…but I know she died with me."

"She wouldn't be related to Raymond Rose, would she?"

"Oh yeah, you and Raymond were good friends. Yep, Violet is his and Acacia's daughter."

"So, it's safe to say that the Argentware live on."

"I wouldn't say safe. But as far as we know, yes, they persevere."

"That is also a relief."

"So, what kind of books do you like?"

"I never had much time for books."

"But you wrote one."

"It was just a memoir, passing my knowledge."

"Have you read anything?"

"Of course I have. I just can't think of anything in broad terms."

"Okay, so how about _Violets Garden_?"

"I don't believe I have."

" _Third Crusade_?"

"Wasn't that book destroyed during the war?"

"Yeah, but they found copies of it. If you get a chance you should read it."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"You never know. Maybe Necros will bring us around just for the company."

"He'd do that?"

"Well, something you have to understand about Necros Faust is that he loves the stories and heroes of old. It's the basis for this semblance."

"We'll just have to see how this plays out."

They kept on walking and walking until they got to a fork in the road and went right, eastward. They began hearing a lot of commotion up ahead. They picked up the pace and saw two small forces fighting. One group wore white armor and the other side wore black. Fighting alongside the white armored soldiers were a pair of ununiformed people. A girl with a hammer and a boy clad in green with a pair of pistols. Alongside the dark clad soldiers appeared to be a number of Grimm.

"Well, it seems we were brought back in some kind of war."

"And my instincts are telling me to fight those two not wearing uniforms."

"They must be huntsmen."

"Which means we were raised on the side of evil."

"Now you're getting it."

"That hammer seems impressive."

"Yes, I've never seen a weapon that advanced. I wonder just how long it has been since we passed."

"Well why don't we ask them?"

"Good point." Julius waited until the last of the Grimm were eliminated and the dark soldiers retreated.

"Yippeee." The girl screamed. "We did it."

"Nora, we haven't done anything." The boy said. "We still need to pick up the trail."

"I know Ren."

"Hey You!" Julius said. "What year is it?"

"What?" The girl, Nora, asked.

"Nora, get back." Ren pushed her aside and fired a volley of bullets at Julius. A red heat shield, surrounded Julius. He raised his sword as if caught fire and he sent a wave of energy towards them.

"Is that anyway to greet fellow huntsmen?"

"You aren't human." Ren said.

"Sharp kid." Julius said.

"Perhaps you'll tell me." Arthur reached behind his back and pulled out his claymore. The sword he used before Corcea Mors was constructed. "What year is it?" Arthur held the sword high in the air, just like the statue of him at Beacon.

"You're…" Nora started. "That's impossible."

"Look at their eyes." Ren said. "Their sclera is black."

"They're ghosts?"

"Actually, we're more like puppets constructed to resemble the dead and have synthetic versions of their abilities." Julius said. "But you can just call us deadeyes." Julius charged the pair, kicking the boy in the ribs and colliding his fiery sword with the girl's hammer. Arthur sent a massive blade beam towards them, giving into his instincts. The one called Ren got hit hard and smacked into a tree.

"Are you going to answer us?" Arthur scowled.

"It's 83 AW." Nora said. "What does it matter to you?"

"Damn, it's been 34 years since I died. I could very well have grandkids." Julius said.

"And it's been 50 years since I passed." Arthur lamented.

"How are you even here?" Ren asked.

"Keep fighting and I'll explain it to you." Julius got in a defensive stance. Judging by what these kids were displaying, they stood no chance. Even if Arthur was here alone, these huntsmen wouldn't stand a chance.

 **AN: No, next chapter is not going to be Nora and Ren vs. Arthur and Julius. In fact, the next two chapters are going to center around what's going on in Atlas proper. Then we'll catch up with SSSN. And then we'll get back to this fight as reinforcements show up. And if you know anything about "theming" then you should be able to guess who's showing up.**


	87. Winter vs Jackson Schnee

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: And now its action from here on in for this arc. I had a lot of fun coming up with how this chapter could play out. The Schnee semblance just has so many possibilities on what could happen. And even though this chapter isn't from Weiss' perspective (the next chapter is) this could be the most important for her going forward.**

Chapter 87: Do the Schnees stand tall?

Winter, Weiss and Penny looked out of the bull-head. Grimm were attacking the city walls at an alarming rate. Goliaths and chimeras rushed the defense turrets. Ironwood's forces were being outmaneuvered. But as much as she wanted to help, Winter had a different mission. The Skull Kids had infiltrated the SDC headquarters.

"Penny, pull up any security feed you can on the SDC." Winter ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Penny pulled out her scroll and started accessing live security feeds.

"I want to know what we're up against." Winter said. Weiss looked out of sorts. Her mind obviously wandering. "Weiss, are you ready."

"Oh, yes." Weiss said softly. "It's just been so long since I even talked to dad. I…I know I have to help him…but will he even thank me?"

"Weiss, no matter what happens, Sturm still cares about you." Winter told the white lie. Truth is she had no idea where Weiss actually stood with their father. All she knew is that Weiss was still to de facto heir.

"Here's the feed you requested." Penny handed the scroll over to Winter. In the footage was a group clad in black with skull masks. They were pummeling the security, which likely consisted of several huntsmen level agents. The infiltrators were being seemingly led by a man in an old blue military vest. He held a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. His hair was white and slicked back. Winter switched through the cameras to get a better look at his face. He had crystal blue eyes but strangely had black sclera.

Another camera revealed Sturm Schnee trying to reach his airship. But in an instant the white-haired infiltrator created a summoning glyph and from it a giant nevermore slammed into and destroyed the ship. Sturm stood firmly. There was no audio otherwise Winter would have heard words being exchanged. One thing was certain now, this infiltrator was a Schnee. Sturm had pulled out his gun and the fight began. But from the first clash; as Sturm's gun fired and missed and the enemy landed a blow to his throat, it was obvious that Sturm was no match.

"Pilot, get us to the roof ASAP." Winter barked.

"Winter, what's happening?" Weiss asked.

"Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." The pilot returned. Two minutes later they finally came into view of the roof. Winter, Weiss and Penny jumped out. But it was too late. Sturm's aura had shattered with a bullet to the head. And by the time Winter's feet touched the ground, Sturm was sliced across the chest. Winter's eyes went wide with anger.

"Nooooooo!" Weiss cried out. She dropped to her knees, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Weiss…for…" Sturm choked on his last word.

"So, more reinforcements." The infiltrator said in a chilling voice. "By the looks of it, you're his daughters. I hope you fare better than him."

"Weiss." Winter said calmly. "Take Penny and secure the building."

"But…" Weiss teared up.

"No buts. He's mine."

"I won't let you."

"That's an order huntress." She pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the man. "You, you're a Schnee but you're obviously something else entirely."

"You're sharp. When I was alive and well my name was Jackson Schnee."

"Jackson Schnee died ages ago."

"I wondered about that my…" He was cut off by a compulsive grunt and his body shook for a second. His entire posture became exaggerated. "Pleasure to meet you Commander Winter!" A different voice said through his body.

"What are you?"

"I am the puppet master. Jackson is my puppet. Do you like him? He's supposed to be the strongest Schnee. He's certainly better than his talentless son or waste of a grandson, I'll give him that."

"That's my father and grandfather your laughing about."

"Like you care. You hated your father." Winter gave a scowl. "Don't look at me like that. At least part of it must have been catharsis by proxy. I know the Faunas will like me for what I did."

"Who are you?"

"I already said. I'm the puppet master. If you can't figure it out, maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Winter quickly put all the pieces together. The Skull Kids, the target, the voice, the antics.

"So I'm take it I'm speaking to Necros Faust."

"Bullseye. So now I'm wondering how you stack up."

"Weiss. Leave. Now."

"But I want to help." Weiss said.

"The legacy of the company rests on your hands. But the name of Schnee, as leaders, warriors, and champions ride on me. Take your place in the company and clear out these rapscallions." Winter ordered.

"I always preferred the term rogue." Jackson's body convulsed again. "So now you know who I am. Let's fight with honor. One on one like the champions of old."

"Let's go Weiss." Penny helped her up. The two went through the door inside.

"Do the Schnees stand tall?" Jackson asked.

"With Weiss and I, taller than you or any man from your line could."

"A bold claim. But seeing the competition, not an invalid one." Jackson and Winter charged each other. It was a flurry of blades with Jackson firing his gun at close range every once and a while. Glyphs went everywhere, with both fighter bouncing around the roof top. Jackson fired a volley of bullets at her. But she flipped around dodging them and cutting one in half. With a flick of her wrist she sent fire towards him. But he put up a defensive glyph to block it. Under the cover of flame, he jumped into the air, but Winter anticipated it and met him there. With an aerial juggle, she bounced him around, slamming him back into the roof.

Winter took the chance to bring out her secondary sword. She prepared a time dilation glyph where she would land. It hit Jackson and she slammed down on him. Jackson was slowed down, allowing Winter to land several blows. Jackson summoned his own time dilation, countering hers. His was larger and superior he sped up to super human rates as he countered her swords and pummeled her with the hilt of his saber. She flipped around summoning a flock of birds towards him. He rushed her, quickly cutting away all the birds and summoning a chimera.

Winter slid around on her glyphs to dodge the chimera's assault. She stabbed the ground and summoned a trio of beowolves. The beowolves stunned the chimera long enough for Winter to clash blades with Jackson once again and summon a yeti to finish the chimera off.

"You certainly move well." Jackson said. "I never thought a woman who lacked the powers of a maiden would be able to keep up."

"I AM your great-granddaughter."

"Seeing the current state of the Schnee lineage, I would say that's not much."

"My father, was a despicable human being. My grandfather wasn't much better. They were so consumed by greed that they had forsaken their own blood. He treated my sister and I like pawns to further his legacy."

"Obviously because his legacy had no other leg to stand on."

"He even cut me off when I joined the military." Winter thrust her rapier at Jackson's face, cutting his cheek. Meanwhile he fired another volley of blasts causing Winter to pull back.

"That's a shame. You truly have the skills necessary to lead a battle. Too bad I won't be able to discern your actual leadership abilities."

"No skin off my bones." Winter said. She noticed a couple flakes gathered around the scar, healing it. So he had no aura but his body regenerates. "I never cared for the company. I was going to let Weiss handle all of that while I make a name for myself." Winter charged again, this time summoning another pack of wolves to back her up. "And beating you will cement my legacy."

Jackson quickly reloaded but Winter clashed into him. Jackson's gun was forced upwards. Winter kicked him in the stomach and had a launch glyph waiting behind him. Jackson boosted himself with a platform glyph and came down on her. She blocked with both her swords. As Jackson took aim, a Beowulf summon mauled him. Jackson shot the wolf down and fired at Winter. The two exchanged blows again, this time Jackson allowed her to strike him so that he could land heavy blows on her. She backed up, realizing his change and tactics and got ready to block the next volley of bullets.

"I never got your name." Jackson said.

"It's Commander Winter Schnee, leader of the White Knights." She deflected the incoming fire, never losing a stride or wasting a movement. She spun around, hiding the transition back into a one sword style. She channeled platform glyphs to boost her speed.

"Winter?" She sent numerous blade beams at him and he countered with his own. She was close to him now and channeled a feint slice. He blocked it but the smaller sword rocketed out and pierced his leg. She felt the barrel of the gun approach head and rammed her sabre into it causing it to back fire. She reclaimed her sword and slid out of there on a glyph, barely dodging his strike. He fired a large blast at her, channeling ice through the glyph in order to immobilize her.

She cut the bullet away, and timed her smokescreen just in time, blocking with fire in order to create the illusion that it was her defense that created the smoke. She channeled her aura into her blade once again and threw the sword at Jackson. The second it left her hand, she summoned a time dilation and moved it as fast as she could. The instant she heard the clang of Jackson blocking her sword she launched herself. The explosion glyph she attached to her sword had hit Jackson, crippling his sword arm. She could see it start to regenerate. He pointed the gun at her but she slid her thinner blade into the trigger, keeping it from firing. She caught her sword and with all her might she chopped down, removing his gun arm.

With him disarmed for the moment, she sliced him up. Several stabs and cuts covered his body. He countered with his own time dilation, allowing him to keep up with her while his sword arm recovered. He kicked her legs out, kicked the gun into his sword hand and clutched his sword in his mouth. He shot her in the hand and with a turn of his head, struck her across the throat. It deflected off her aura but sent her backwards. The time dilation sped up the recovery of his other arm but she still scored a few hits in during his handicapped state.

She punched him in the chin, causing him to lose some teeth and drop his sword. She back flipped hitting his sword with a glyph and sending it into his chest. The maneuver caused her to get shot in the back by a charged gun shot. She felt her aura waver. But she also noticed a glowing white crystal shining from his head wound. So that's how he can have semblance without aura. He's being powered by a semblance round. She summoned more wolves, this time as big and strong as she could muster. He met it with a strange summon. Winter didn't get a good look at it past her wolves, but it's shriek filled her with fear.

Instinctually she threw her rapier into the colliding summons. The summons shattered and Jackson deflected the blade. Winter grinned, he blocked it the same way as before. She got in a ready stance, casting a launch glyph in the flying swords trajectory and a time dilation at her feet. When everything was set, she fired. She scooped up her father's sword. The rapier fired and pinned Jackson's hands together. She did a false attack to get him to duck and her father's sword was thrust down on Jackson's foot. And her sabre, cut right through his head and through the dust crystal it held.

"I win." Winter gloated.

"That you do." Jackson dropped to his knees. "Although, my living body would not fall so easily. No aura means no defense against cuts and stabs. That is what sealed your victory."

"You had other advantages as well. Regeneration is a pain."

"I guess." His body started to dissentegrate. "You are worthy of my name. But you are so much more like my wife Elsa. She WAS Winter in our era. The winter maiden. You look like her. But you act like me. I'm glad that, whatever failures I, or the real Jackson rather, had in his lifetime; that it was still able to breed a warrior as cunning and quick as you."

"Thank you. I tried really hard to get where I'm at."

"My part is done. Now go and save the city."

"I will." His body turned to dust. She grabbed his weapons and her fathers, and set up a small memorial. That'll have to do until they can give him a proper funeral.

 **AN: I loved this battle. I went back to that Vanilla Sly fight (chapter 33) to refresh on the strategizing that was in that fight. As far as papa Schnee's death, I thought it would be heart breaking on Weiss and Winter since they were never able to rekindle their relationship with him. And that's something that'll haunt Weiss at least, for the rest of her life. But that'll be next time. I actually have one insane monologue already written and man is the guy Weiss is fighting insane. On a separate note while writing this, I got a pm from Anonymous Prick (writer of Lunar Rose) praising my Lancaster stuff. So I'm returning the love, thanks. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	88. Weiss vs Crazy Chrome Blackwater

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: The next three chapters contain some of my favorite moments for this arc in terms of action beats. I'm not sure that the fight itself in this chapter is going to be all that good, but the story of Chrome Blackwater and his insane ramblings (many I have pre-written) are some of the most re-goddamn-diculous things I've written yet. You can actually get a taste of it if you read chapter 9 of my other story, where team STRQ fights team BLAC.**

Chapter 88: How do you deal with it?

Weiss ran through the hall ways, tears threatening to cover her eyes. She hadn't talked to her father since this war started and now she'd never have a chance to talk to him again. She'd never hear him laugh, or congratulate her. She'd never get a chance to earn his approval. She'd never get a chance to reconnect with him. She'd never get a chance to show him how far she's come. He'd never get a chance to meet her friends, her team. She'd never get a chance to get back at him for all the misery he caused her. She'd never be able to see his reaction when she took over the company. She'd never be able to get any satisfaction in surpassing him. He raised her, and though she never regretted leaving, she began regretting cutting him off. He was her father and nothing would change that.

She let loose a battle cry as she quickly moved through the mercenaries in her way. Penny was at her back, creating a whirling shield of swords to cut the invaders down. One mercenary in particular had large bulky armor with a skeleton painted on it. He had an elite security guard in his grip, and wore large gauntlets that covered his arms. When he went to punch Weiss, Penny's swords wrapped around him and pinned him to the wall.

"Go, I'll handle him." Penny said. Weiss sprinted forward and dropped down the elevator. She descended into the main lab. This is where the giant Grimm suit that gave her the scar on her face was created. There were to figures on the catwalk and several bodies along the floor. One of the bodies was an Atlas Specialist with purple hair wearing the military uniform. He was nursing a severed leg.

"Chrome! Stop it." He said. "We were your friends." One of the figures Weiss recognized, Jelly Kerr, leader of team JMMM, she knew they were still doing small jobs for the Black Knights, but they weren't much of a threat. Half the team had died in skirmishes with the White Knights.

"Chrome can't hear you Berry boy." Jelly said, examining his crowbar.

"Jolly Jelly's just joking." The other figure said. He had messy white hair and deep black eyes. He wore all black and held a black blade. "Bully Berry never cared about anything."

"Chrome, snap out of it. Think about Lunaria…" Berry pleaded.

"CHROME isn't in control." Taunted Jelly. "Necros Faust is in control."

"Can everyone just shut up for two minutes?" Chrome clutched his head. "Everyone is screaming and crying and I can't think. I can't deal with it you know. All these voices don't want to die. But killing them is the only way to get them to shut up…. oh hi." He said waving to Weiss.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Schnee." Jelly said pointing his gun at her. Weiss blasted the cat walk with fire. She then sent a glyph to encase Jelly in ice as he landed. But the one called Chrome landed safely.

"She's a Schnee? But she's so scary looking. And pretty."

"I beg your pardon." Weiss pointed her sword at Chrome.

"You're pretty. You're a Schnee right? I hate Schnees. Always yelling. I can't deal with it you know. All these voices. Always talking. Always screaming. First father, always father then Lunaria. Why can't I stop crying? Stop whining. You're a baby. Don't you want to be strong. Blackwater black blood deadeye. Then Draco has black blood. Blackwater black blood. Voices saying kill, kill, kill, but not the pretty ones. What's with girls anyway? Why are some so rude yet some still nice? Draco's Black Knight, Blackwater Black blood Marcus. This'll make you strong. You have nothing to cry about…" He looked away.

"What?" Weiss' jaw dropped.

"Except needles in your eyes needles in your fingers efreet, black efreet semblance summon Summer Seasons summer song. I like summer. Do you like summer? I hate the cold why is it so cold and black. Why can't it be warm and white like summer. She sings to me you know. Tells me everything is going to be alright. I can't handle it. Draco tries eating me, Blackwater black blood Black Knight, black sword, black eyes, black efreet everything black turning MY hair white. Everything's white with snow. Blood in the snow. Red and Black blood. Filthy Faunas failure fleeting on fire. I did that." He gave a shrug.

"You were in the war." Weiss was befuddled. He didn't look any older than her.

"I couldn't help it. Draco said so. Summer didn't come. Stupid silly summer silver shot. That's what Tobi wants. Who are you again?"

"Weiss." She answered slowly.

"Draco tried eating me. Because Blackwater Black blood. Craven carnage killing kids. Men women and kids, all Faunas, all dead. Summer song silver rose silver eyes silver shot silver hair. MY hair. I still can't deal. Everything is fine! Why can't I breathe? Lunatic Lunaria cleaver in my chest. Stop this! I CAN'T! Summer sing silver eyes I die Draco dies demons die. I'm a demon. That's what he says but I'm NOT! I am Chrome Blackwater blackblood Black Knight Summer's soul searing silver sight. Now Necros summons deadeyes destroy Atlas. I'm fine. Atlas is my home and look what it did for me. They can all burn black fire black blood black knight black water black death. But pretty, pretty princess, white dress rapier scary scar Schnee says something. I can't handle it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you listen to anything?" Chrome started getting mad. "I'm dead. I've been dead. Deadly Draco destroyed my black blood. I couldn't stop him. No one could. I was just a toy. Toy Tobi terrorized me. Made me mad until I murdered all those filthy faunas in Menagerie. Now pay attention because I need to know Necros needs me."

"Necros sent you?"

"Arrgh. You never listen. None of you Schnees do."

"I'm trying but you aren't being clear."

"I killed all those men. What part of that don't you understand. Mordred made me a murderous monster. Mordor Draco did dutifully to destroy his destiny. But he failed. Summer saved my soul, Blackwater black soul. But I did die. So does my murder matter. Summer died too. But not then."

"Tell me about Summer." Weiss thought she found a way to get to him. This Summer was obviously a person and Weiss had a good idea who it was. Mordred Draco died during the Faunas revolution so if he killed Chrome, that means Chrome died before the revolution ceased fire. Necros had somehow brought the dead back to life so maybe she could use that and avoid fighting all together. "Was her last name Rose?"

"Silver Rose Summer? You know HER?"

"Her daughter is my teammate and best friend." She pulled out a picture of them.

"No, no, no. Summer didn't date, Summer didn't have a daughter. Why? I thought…she sang to me Schnee." He clutched his head. "She forgot me!"

"I'm sure she didn't. But it's been twenty years since the war ended."

"Her daughter looks so much like her. Cape is red instead."

"I know."

"You know. I still have to kill you."

"What?"

"Necros needs me to kill you. If I don't listen, then he'll take control. And then all I'll have are the violent voices." He swung his sword and unleashed a massive black blade beam. Weiss narrowly avoided it as she drew her weapon.

"Alright, I've had a really bad day and you just crossed the line." She lunged at him and stabbed into him.

"Silly Schnee that won't work. Deadeye, deadeye Blackwater." He swung with a massive strike knocking her back. His movements were jagged and uncanny as he shambled towards her at great speed.

"You're a Blackwater, I understand. I had a bad relationship with my father too."

"You can't understand. Your failure father was mean but he didn't stick needles in your eyes."

"He sent a giant suit of armor after me and it gave me this scar."

"That is mean. I hope he dies for scarring a pretty face."

"He IS Dead. He died because of you and the people that sent you." Chrome staggered backwards as Weiss sent several ice spears at him. She launched herself on a glyph and cut him across the face. Chrome's face scrunched up in panic.

"Not my fault. Not my fault. I couldn't help it. Why can't I ever tell the voices to shut up without killing them? I can't deal with it." Weiss kicked a glyph into his face and hit him with a sequence of jabs. Every time she did so, the blade went through him but the wounds healed quickly. But his body didn't bleed, it had the consistency of mud and paper. It dawned on Weiss that Necros had made a passing mention of dolls he called deadeyes, that would have dust infused in their muddy bodies. Have the dust be a synthetic semblance and you could conceivably have a synthetic soldier. But for something so specific you would need a semblance, his semblance.

"It wasn't you it was Necros." Weiss said.

"I was sent by Necros." Chrome swung his sword wildly. He had no form or skill whatsoever, he was swinging blindly, but with enough strength to where Weiss would be in trouble if even one swing connected with her. She backed away and fueled herself with a time dilation. There was no pattern in how he moved so slowing down her perception of time was the only way to find an opportunity. She ducked under his sword and sliced him across the chest. That's when she saw it, a beating black heart. But it wasn't a heart, it was made of the same material as black blood. She tried to stab it, only to get a fist in the face.

A dark energy demon came from Chrome's back. It was a hulking mass of a best with a white x across its face, white horns and the mouth lined with sharp teeth. Its roar push Weiss back with an impressive soundwave. The efreet attempted to punch her once again, but she managed to dodge. The entire floor crumbled from its smash. Chrome no longer moved, the monster had taken over. Weiss' aura was already in the red just from that one blow.

"Weiss." Penny charged into the room. The efreet smashed Jelly from his prison and he intercepted Penny. Penny barraged the thug with her blades overwhelming him, while keeping one sword firing fruitlessly against the mass that was quickly overtaking the entire room. Jelly batted away Penny's swords only to be kicked by her. The efreet looked back and forth between the two huntresses and Weiss took advantage.

She cast a pair of summons. The armored knight protected her against the efreet's assault. Weiss put all her energy into it in order to cut the efreet's arm off. The two titans continued to clash while Weiss unleashed her other summon. A white mass in the form of Emerald stood at her side. Emerald may still be among the living but she had pushed Weiss to her limits twice, and Weiss had finally managed to summon a false version of the thief. Pseudo-Emerald rushed Chrome's body and eviscerated his chest. Weiss deflected the efreet's energy blast with a shield of ice. The focus required for the defense, caused both her summoning to disappear.

"Penny, the heart." Penny reacted sending a pair of blades, through Chromes chest. He was pinned to the wall and the efreet screamed up in pain. Weiss saw Chrome's face, covered in the black streaks caused by black blood. She saw the beating mass frantically trying to heal. Black blood was liquid dust, it wouldn't just break. She had to destroy it. She flicked her wrist and used up the last of her aura for an aura bomb. The white pillar of energy engulfed Chrome. The efreet disappeared and the black mass shattered. The aura bomb stopped, and Chrome began to fall apart.

"Sorry Summer couldn't save me." He said. "But you're okay to Schnee. I wish we could have been friends. For the first time sense Summer sang her silver song, I don't hear voices."

"What happened to you was wrong." Berry managed to choke out, still in his prone state. "Deacon had no right to turn you into a weapon."

"It's the same as me?" Penny said. "I was made to be a weapon, but my friends saved me."

"How do you deal with it?" Chrome choked out, his body flaking and drifting to the wind.

"It's not about dealing with it." Weiss said. "My father tried to use me as well. But I found people, not that I can deal with, but can deal with me."

"Maybe that's all you needed buddy." Berry said.

"I did. And she died. But now…I guess I have you three." Chrome smiled as his body was reduced to ash. Weiss gathered up the ashes and put them in a bag.

"So sad." Penny said. "He was at one point human and even he couldn't escape what other's chose for him."

"It's ok Penny. He had friends in the end."

"Are we friends?"

"Of course we are you, dolt."

"I need to be human. I need to know that I'm more than just my programming. I need to find my own path. Not as a tool, but as a real girl. Will you help me with that?"

"It would be an honor."

"I'm sorry about your father. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. Even if he wasn't your friend."

"Thanks Penny." She turned to Berry. "So what's your story?"

"This incident may not have anything to do with me. In fact, more involvement on my part may have made Chrome a lot harder to defeat here. But I was his leader in Atlas academy. I was supposed to help him. But I just wanted to get my schooling over with so that I could get a lucrative career going. I…never paid Chrome much attention. His older sister Lunaria was on the team so I made him her problem." He pointed to a body. "And now she's dead, killed by the brother she abandoned, sort of. Chrome only had one friend. A girl he met at the Vytal festival. At the end of the Faunas war, he sacrificed himself so that she could beat Mordred Draco." He coughed up blood.

"It's ok. We'll get help." Penny said.

"I'm fine." My aura stopped the bleeding.

"Well if you want a limb, I happen to be best friends with a great mechanic." Penny smiled.

"Thank you." Berry leaned back. "You two should go. We need all the help we can get at the borders of the city. But the building should be secured now. Weiss shook her head. They waited for Winter before setting out. The three would soon rejoin Flynt and his unit. And then, the Schnee sister's would have some time to mourn their father's passing.

 **AN: Chrome and the rest of team BLAC are more important in my other story. I have no idea when I'll feel the drive to work on that some more. But hey, you get the gist of it here. The circumstances didn't really allow for it to be explored, but Chrome is very much what Weiss would have become had she went to Atlas instead of Beacon. If she never escaped her father's thumb. Next time we'll catch up with team SSSN and meet my favorite good guy OC. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	89. SSSN's only real contribution

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: I'm thankful for this story and everyone who has read it so far. Ever since summer started, this and other parts of the fandom are what have kept me from getting stir crazy. Whether it's getting in debates on Team THRY or looking through fan art, or reading reviews and exchanging pms with my readers. This chapter introduces one of my favorite characters and one that will play a pivotal role in the rest of the story.**

Chapter 89: What's your name?

It had been three days. Three days in this godforsaken desert. Sun was still keeping stride but his team wasn't holding up so well. They had finally reached the coast, and the first thing Scarlet and Sage did was dunk themselves into the ocean. Sun collected some water and used some fire dust to boil it, so that it could be drinkable. Neptune warped himself onto the rock formation overlooking the black sands. He looked through the scope of his rifle, scanning the desert.

"You see anything yet?" Sun's raspy voice called out.

"There's a couple of tents." Neptune said. "Doesn't look like much but I'll take anything."

"How long will it take?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Neptune turned around. "Uh…guys."

"What now?" Scarlet huffed.

"Are there supposed to be bikers in the desert?" Neptune said worriedly.

"What are you…" Sun jumped up there and took Neptune's gun. Sure enough there were numerous bikers riding through the desert, right for them. Strange thing was, several of them were also riding nemians and manticores. "It's the Black Knights."

"What are they doing out here?" Neptune said in a panic.

"They're heading for the village." Sun and Neptune dropped down.

"We have to stop them." Sage said.

"We're not in any shape to fight." Neptune complained.

"Neptune's right." Sun lamented. "But we can still beat them there if we hurry." Team SSSN started bee lining towards the camp. They slid down a dune, the sun scorching Sun's tail. Scarlet flew by on his hover ball and Neptune kept sprinting forward. The roar of their pursuers echoed behind them. Neptune turned back and fired into the group, knocking one of the men out. Sage created a blade beam that hit a manticore out of the sky. Sun fired his own gun chucks at the pursuers as they fired on them.

One soldier jumped at him and he smacked him with his staff. Sun took the soldiers back pack and slid down the hill. He took the chance to activate his semblance, sending a half dozen light clones to hold them back as he slid down the hill. They reached the village, where everyone had retreated into their tents. Everyone except a man in a yellow over coat. He stood in the middle of the town.

"Move!" Sun said. He could hear the motorcycle edging closer to him. He decided to get the man out of there.

"Dive." The man said in a hushed voice. Sun nodded in understanding. He drove under the man's legs. The strangers right arm reached out strait parallel to the ground. The man's tattooed arm and hand grabbed the cyclist by the head. The motorcycle kept going, right into an empty tent. A second later, the man's arm glowed with red lightning and evaporated the cyclist's head.

"Gahh." Sun gasped as he rolled onto his feet. The stranger then stopped a nemians dead in its tracks and ripped it apart. The rider's aura dropped with one elbow to the stomach. The stranger's arms crackled with lightning killing the man instantly. At incredible speed, he carved all the enemy soldiers. He caught two more off their bikes and deflated their skulls.

"Just who the hell are you?" A Black Knight elite said as he brandished a mace.

"I am the lightning that crackles through the storm, bringing light to the darkness, and thunder to the earth." He finished the elite off with just a few punches and a single, lightning pulsing grapple.

"Fall back." A manticore rider said. "Tell Faust we found him." The stranger snapped his fingers and red lightning hit the manticore in the face, shattering its armor. The rider fell off and the stranger put a knee on his throat.

"You speak of Faust yet you wear the trappings of the Black Knights."

"Faust works for us now. He's using his semblance to beef up Salem's forces."

"I see. Well remind him what happened last time he tried fighting me."

"What happened…" The rider was cut off when the stranger's massive hand covered his face and started sparking with red lightning.

"This." The man screamed out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Sun said. The stranger let the man go, but his face was hideously scarred.

"He'll live." The rider made a run for it. The stranger let his hood down. He had silvery white hair that was neatly spiked up. He also had a scar across his nose. "You four, you are huntsmen are you not?"

"Sun Wukong, Gold Knights." Sun said. "This is my team, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune."

"Water?" Neptune collapsed.

"Ferris." The man said. "Get these men some water and food. And then send them packing."

"What, you can't just kick us to the curb." Sun protested.

"I don't need your war here." The man said. A weasel Faunas came out of the tent and got the group water. "These people have suffered enough because of Salem and Ozpin's endless game of chess."

"So you know what's going on. You have a LOT of power. Why don't you use it?" Sun was punched in the arm by the man.

"My duty is to protect the people of this village." He looked him up and down. "You are a Faunas. And a huntsmen leader. That's quite the accomplishment."

"Thank you."

"Thurston, if I may." The weasel, who Sun assumed was Ferris. "This war is spreading rather quickly. If Necros is truly back he'll be coming for you. Perhaps, these huntsmen have come to help. Perhaps it was Felix who sent them."

"What's your name?" Sun said, looking towards the towering man.

"My name is Ambrose Thurston. The people of this village are outcasts, survivors of the Nightingale massacre."

"You're a legend!" Sun exclaimed.

"You were't sent by Felix."

"No, we were actually supposed to meet up with him. But our ship crashed."

"So no one knows you're here."

"They probably don't even know if we're alive." Sage said.

"Very well. You may stay here. I'll negotiate the terms of our partnership at tonight's bonfire."

Later that night, team SSSN gathered at the bonfire. The people of the village were mostly Faunas. They seemed happy. A little brown haired girl with cat whiskers walked p to Sun and gave him a flower. She blushed and ran off to her parents. The father had cat whiskers and the mother had antlers.

"Why the fire?" Neptune asked as Thurston sat down with them.

"People often fear the dark, especially children." Thurston answered. "Nightly fires are the best way to keep spirits up and Grimm away." He took a drink from a flask and passed it to Sun. Sun let the whiskey go down his throat before passing it back.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"We need to eliminate Necros. You help me get to him, and then I'll get you back to the huntsmen forces."

"Any ideas?"

"I know exactly where he is. The problem is getting there. He's crafty, and a master of eluding pursuit. But I know someone who could get us there in an instant. Actually I know several people."

"The Arbiters?"

"You know of them?"

"They were helping us out until recently. They helped us retake Beacon."

"Hmmm, I had my suspicions that would happen, and them abruptly pulling out can only mean one thing."

"That is?"

"Nothing to worry about quite yet. Just a couple of monsters. They aren't anything to scoff at, but I have killed two of them in my time."

"But if Salem…"

"And therein lies the real problem. I'll help the huntsmen so long as I can defend my people. But I won't be a pawn for Ozpin." The five sat there in silence for a minute.

"Were you a huntsman?" Neptune asked.

"Aye. Graduated from Shade Academy class of 35 A.W."

"But that would mean you're…"

"68 years old."

"Wow." Scarlet gawked. "You don't look that old. You look like you're in your mid-forties."

"Those with massive aura reserves tend to have long lives. The current Ozpin is a good ten years older than me." Team SSSN sat with mouth's wide open. "Of course…he cheats. I'm just blessed with good genetics. The Summer Maiden of the time was my mother. And I…inherited some of that power."

"So what are the tattoos?" Scarlet asked. Thurston held his hands out, fists clenched in front of him, pointing downward.

"The tattoos form a mural of all things. On the back of my left hand, the Eye of Truth. The insignia of Avarice. A memento of my time as an Arbiter. And a failsafe in case something goes horribly wrong." Sun looked at some of the other symbols. He actually recognized some of them.

"And your right hand?"

"Is my family insignia. An atom being split by lightning. It is my semblance, atomic dismantling." He flipped his arms. "The rest on my back are just ancient runes spelling out specific techniques in ancient languages."

"But this side reveals that they're all just split into four sections." Sage said. "With a centerpiece symbol on each one."

"You know your runes well Mr. Ayana. Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, four seasons, four maidens, four families. The snowflake, symbol of the winter maiden and the Schnees that descended from her. All those who are connected to the winter maiden have white hair. Whether descended from the original or one of the subsequent heirs. That's why the Schnees try to keep the winter maiden close, it's a form of genetic control. But it doesn't always work out."

"And this is Ruby's symbol." Scarlet said pointing to the rose symbol on his right arm.

"Spring, the creator of Patch. The ancestor of the Rose family. All those with that power leave rose petals in the wake of their semblance. And their connection with the Argentware make them the greatest hunters in the world. If only there weren't so few of them."

"Yep, that sounds like Ruby." Sun said.

"Ruby Rose? I have heard of her. I knew her mother. All those here who are older than 20 years old owe their life to her. And the younger ones by association. But when I see this symbol, I see Violet Rose, Summer's mother. She was my eternal rival. And the one person I was never able to beat."

"What happened to her?"

"Died, along with her husband." He pointed to a symbol of a radiant sun. "Summer, creator of the Oasis. She made desert living possible. And though no one family can trace back their lineage to her, the Thurstons and the dozen or so branches of the Long family are possibly related. Those related to the summer maiden shall have multi colored auras. Mine is red and yellow."

"You said Long right?" Sage said. "As in Xiao Long?"

"That is one of the many, many, branches of the Long family tree. You know one?"

"Ruby's sister and father's last name is Xiao Long." Sage said.

"Yeah, and she'd probably say something like 'we come from a Long line of warriors." Neptune said.

"I see. So Summer ended up with Taiyang after Raven joined the Arbiters."

"Come to think of it, her aura does go from yellow to orange to red to white depending on the circumstances." Scarlet said.

"And the last one is Fall. We saw that same symbol on the Alter at the Isle of Storms." Sun went back to the symbols.

"Fall created that island. As I hear the one called Cinder claims to be her descendent and rightful wielder of that power."

"She's a sociopath."

"There ARE no rightful heirs. We all must strive for our goals. That is how we achieve destiny. The fact that she does have that power means she earned it one way or another. Those related to Fall will have a birthmark denoting which line in the family hey hail from."

"Cinder's tattoo." Sage said. "The Fall Heart. I heard of it when I read up on Mistral history."

"Makes sense. Enough about my tattoos. Tell me about yourselves." Sun and the others took turns telling their stories. Then they discussed where they will be going. The Devil's Nest, also known as The Demon's rod. A tall spire in the rock formation between Vacuo and the Lost Kingdom. They'll find an Arbiter there, and it'll only take them a week with the resources the villagers had.

 **AN: I had a lot of fun connecting things in this chapter. So many stories (fanfiction and otherwise) have these massive exposition dumps where they try to explain everything at once. I try to hint at everything, which is one of many reasons why I haven't discussed what the Grimoire actually do or how Avarice fits into this whole dichotomy. I've mentioned Ambrose Thurston several times and now we see him and learn about him, while also getting more insight on the maidens that has been hinted at as far back as chapter 25. Be sure to review and follow. And stay Classy.**


	90. Die Grandpa

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: It's chapters like this, that serve as the reason to have a story arc like this one. I don't really know what else to say. There's dialogue romance, action all of it, but the framing device of this arc makes the character beats pop that much more, in a way a conventional adventure can't.**

Chapter 90: Do you know a Summer Rose?

Ruby sat by the small creek to fill up her canteen. It had been nearly two days since Ruby set out with Jaune. They had been alone that entire time, making their way to the tracking party led by Ren. It was good to get away from the team for a while. She did have some regret, that soon after she had left Crete had a break in. And now Weiss was in Atlas City while Blake and Yang went to investigate something else. But Ruby couldn't complain. The wintry landscape had its own beauty; and she was sharing it with the boy she loved.

She felt his arms around her, causing her heart to flutter. She gave a soft smile as she reached back to play with his hair. They weren't officially dating. For that there would need to be time to date. But on this mission they were partners. And right now, there was no one else Ruby would rather be stuck out in a frozen tundra with.

"We should get going." She said softly. "Canteens are full and we should be getting close."

"I know, but I'd like to stay here a little longer." He kissed the top of her head. She spun around and kissed him on the cheek.

"How then do you suppose we explain our," She struggled to find the word. "lateness to Nora and Ren."

"Ren won't say anything. And if Nora catches on she'll probably concoct ways to get us alone. And the word you were looking for is tardiness." He kissed her on the lips. His hand guided down her sides causing her breath to hitch. He slowly caressed her thighs as she stood on her toes to deepen the kiss. As they parted she gently shoved him away.

"Let's go." She said trying really hard to sound authoritative.

"Fine, you win." He rolled his eyes at her. They walked hand in hand. Ruby's cape blowing gently in the breeze as her hood was up. Jaune sported a white coat under his armor with his hood up as well.

"What are we going to tell them anyway?" Ruby said. As she said that a massive explosion could be seen on the other side of a hill. Jaune gave a sigh.

"Probably 'what the hell is going on?" The two ran ahead, Ruby taking care not to get to far ahead of Jaune. As much as she just wanted to bolt ahead, as her instincts screamed at her to, she didn't want to lose track of Jaune. She was smart enough to know that that's exactly how the enemy was going to try to get at her.

When she reached the clearing, she first noticed that all the snow in the clearing was melted. She saw two figures in the middle. A tall blonde with a green hood. And a slightly shorter redhead wearing a yellow tunic and a red cape. Well at least these guys have style. They each brandished large swords, and their eyes looked strange. Closer to the edge of the clearing she sw Nora standing over Ren's unconscious body.

"Come on!" The redhead said. "You can't hit us directly like that. You have to try something else." Nora visibly swallowed s she held her hammer in defense. The redhead swung his sword unleashing a blade beam that knocked Nora down.

"It looks like she doesn't have much fight left in her." The blonde said. Ruby narrowed her eyes from her cover. These two seemed familiar. But she couldn't put a finger on it. Dang it why was Jaune so slow? He was still several paces behind her.

"Shame, you had spunk kid. I liked you. But it's not like I have any control. If I did, I'd help you out." He sent another fiery blast towards her. Ruby couldn't wait any longer. She jumped in front of the blast and caught it with her hands. It was so hot. Like grabbing an oven rack while it was cooking. She finally managed to throw the energy blast away, creating a shockwave that sent her cape into a spasm.

"Ruby?" Nora said behind her.

"That was SO freaking cool!" The redhead said. "Arthur did you see that." The blonde clutched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Julius I was RIGHT here." Arthur said. Wait Arthur, Julius.

"Ruby!" Jaune said, coming into the clearing. He bent over catching his breath. "Why…so fat…can't."

"It's not my fault you can't keep up even when I'm holding back." She shot him a wink.

"Super speed and silver eyes." Julius whispered.

"Wait, that's impossible." Jaune said.

"I'm afraid it is." Nora said. "These things aren't human."

"Hey, we have feelings to." Julius said. "But she's right. We're just puppets."

"Risen to help the forces of evil." Arthur said. "Such a disgusting cretin this Necros Faust." Ruby's eyes went wide. Necros was behind this. And now she knew who these two were.

"Hey Argentware." Julius said.

"Yes?" Ruby said dreading what was to come.

"Do you know a Summer Rose?" Ruby's eyes darkened.

"Nora, get Ren out of here. Jaune and I will handle this." Jaune slid over to her for support, gently grabbing her hand. "Yes, I am Ruby Rose!" She let her power coarse through her veins. "Summer Rose was my mother."

"Well now." Julius bellowed. "Call Necros a creep all you want but this semblance does have its perks. I guess that makes me your grandfather. Or at least an imitation of him. How is my precious flower doing?"

"My mother died when I was little." Ruby said. The clearing went silent.

"I see." Julius' eyes darkened. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know all the details. But she died on a mission with the Arbiters."

"I see. Well nothing we can do about that. I guess that makes you the last of the Argentware. And probably the spring maiden."

"I am." Ruby continued cycling her power, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"And doth my eyes deceive me or is that boy packing Corcea Mors."

"I noticed." Arthur said. "This must be fate. The old generations fighting the new ones."

"Ruby, this man is my great-great grandfather. The one who ordered the creation of my sword. The one whose statue is in Beacon's courtyard."

"I get it. They're tough. But we can beat them." Ruby said. Julius pulsed his semblance surrounding himself with a tangible heat shield.

"Our bodies are brittle." Julius said. "Destroy the dust crystal somewhere in our bodies and we will dissipate."

"But we can still use versions of our semblance so be weary." Arthur said as he surrounded himself in a yellow barrier. "We're both defensive fighters so direct attacks are futile." Ruby pulled out her scythe and surrounded herself with the power of spring.

"My granddaughter is such a badass." Julius swooned. Ruby charged him, colliding with the heat shield. She maneuvered around it trying to land a hit. But anytime she got around the shield his sword was there. Arthur and Jaune clashed swords.

"My sword is no match for yours, lad." Arthur said. "Fight with all your heart and you will surely win. A lack of an aura means my greatest ability is useless. And your superior resolve and weapon will easily shatter mine."

Ruby spun around and sent green fireballs at Julius but it only made his heat shield worse. She swapped out for ice rounds, maybe they can cancel out the heat of the shield. If not, then their combustion will at least create cover. As Julius was engulfed in steam from the exploding ice rounds, Ruby flared her semblance and magic to hurl a barrage of frozen petals at him. He emerged from the steam, deflecting every projectile she threw at him.

"Direct attacks won't work. Spread them out more." Ruby took the advice to heart as she whirled her scythe around. Julius swordsmanship far surpassed anyone Ruby had ever fought. He was as fast as Adam or Raven but the quick strikes and precision were more on par with Weiss or Winter. No matter how she spun her weapon she couldn't gain any ground on him. And her aura was suffering for it. He landed several glancing blows. This is exactly the kind of opponent she hated. Swords were just too practical for a scythe to have much use against them. He could effectively strike her anyway and she needed to be at a specific distance to be any use.

She finally got an opportunity as he went for a massive swing. She ducked under it and sprinted away. He couldn't keep up with her in raw speed but he was quicker where it counted in close quarters. She sent a boulder at him using magic and in an instant he cut it to pieces. Ruby noticed a weakness when he did that. His footwork was awful. As the boulder was pulverized she sent the fragments at his legs. Most of them melted under his heat shield but one or two got through and went through his legs.

Meanwhile Jaune was clashing with Arthur. Both were surrounded by yellow energy constructs going at each other. Arthur was larger and had greater reach. But they were both defensive fighters. And Jaune was the only one with a shield. He deflected Arthur's sword strike and managed to hit him with several gashing strikes.

"There it is." Jaune said. He was then hit by an upward slash and sent to the edge of the clearing.

"Jaune!" Ruby gasped but Jaune landed on his feet just in time to block a massive overhand strike. A strike that leveled the nearby trees and created debris from the rocky terrain. Ruby used this debris to hit Arthur the same way she had Julius. But then she quickly did a back flip to dodge her grandfather's counter attack.

"Stay focused on me." He said. "Use that speed of yours. Surround me and hit me from all sides." She sent lightning and hail down on him while bombarding him with rocks and plants on the side. He blocked the lightning, melted the hail, burned away the plants, and smashed the rocks. "It's no use while I have my heat shield on. You need something that won't melt or burn away."

"His oxygen!" Jaune shouted. He created two hammer constructs and attempted to smash Arthur. They bounced off Arthur's dome shield but then one of them turned into a chisel and Arthur's shield broke. Fight smart, not hard. Jaune bashed Arthur with his shield and then, with footwork he must have picked up from Ren, kicked Arthur in the face, spun in mid-air and sliced the deadeye's arm off. He then relentlessly charged Arthur while the older man dodged the strikes to little success.

"It appears my imitation semblance is no match for the real thing." Arthur said. He sent arrows at Jaune and he easily knocked them all away. Arthur's arm grew back and he made it for the sword. Jaune swung a blade beam at Arthur to stop him. Arthur dodged but the energy wave connected with the long sword. As soon as Arthur touched it, the sword erupted in an aura bomb.

"Check out the skills of the Arc lad. You have some strong friends. Kinda reminds me of myself when I was that age." Julius gloated as he rushed Ruby. "But he's right. No gas no flame. That's how your grandmother beat me…that is when she wanted to."

Ruby sprinted backwards, boosted by a blast to the face. She than started running circles around him. Everything became a blur. She was no stranger to using her semblance to create a vacuum. She had beaten all of team JNPR in a food fight that way. It had also come into use against Akagi Tsuki when they fought. Julius pulsed with his blade and his aura.

"Yes that's it. Faster, faster, faster." He cheered. She had never run this fast before. She felt her cape spark with flame as it snapped in the air. Lightning crackled through her body as she formed a tornado of rose petals. She tightened up her circle, she could no longer hear anything. She had long broken the sound barrier. She could see Julius' heat shield spiral around him as it was leeched from his body. It fused with Ruby's tornado creating an even more impressive cyclone. As soon as the shield was leached entirely she tightened the circle to where he was in striking range. He nearly hit her with his sword. But she blocked it and the sheer force of the momentum severed his hand, without causing Ruby to miss a step. She halted and controlled the winds and the excess to all hit Julius at once. A variable bomb went off around him and when the smoke cleared he was missing several chunks of his body.

"Nice work Argentware." Arthur called out. He and Jaune were in a clash of blades. Both were surrounded by their energy as they forced each other to a standstill. Ruby saw, in the right side of Julius' chest, a red dust crystal.

"Shoot it." Julius said. "Before my body reforms." Ruby hesitated for just a second.

"Grandpa, I never met you in life. But I'm glad I'm related to someone so cool as you." She smiled.

"And I'm glad that you have your mother's looks. My hair and your grandmother's eyes. I'm so glad I got to see you. Even if I'm not a real person." They gave each other a warm smile as she shot the crystal, shattering it.

"Goodbye." Ruby said, a small tear in her eye.

"We'll be waiting for you. But don't you dare come too soon." His body was reduced to a pile of ash as he collapsed.

"I won't. Not as long as I have friends I can count on." Speaking of which. Jaune was covered in scrapes and bruises as he put all his effort into one more swing. Arthur's sword shattered from the moon slice and Jaune pierced his sternum where the yellow crystal was held.

"Well done." Arthur beamed as his body began to dissipate. "It seems my time is up. You have truly earned that blade, and my legacy."

"That's the funny thing. Until recently I was a failure."

"At what you attempted maybe. But you aren't now. You are embracing your destiny. And though you likely would not beat me in my prime, few warriors in history could. My legacy IS that of failure. It wasn't until the latter half of my life that I even began to clean the mess caused by my ancestors. I spent so much time fighting others. Yet I can tell that Corcea Mors has yet to taste human blood. Keep it that way. That sword was meant for the sole purpose of destroying monsters. Do not give up your resolve, your relationships, your memories, and you will succeed. That is what it means to be a champion. Like your father and grandfather and his father before him. Every Arc before me has been forgotten because they forsook their fellow man. Yet we stand tall because we threw down those shackles and protected them. In that regard, you are stronger than I could ever be. Good luck Arc lad, Argentware, may you two end this war as I and your predecessors did." His body tuned to ash as well.

"Jaune?" Ruby said. She caressed the wound on his cheek.

"Thank you, Arthur Arc." He rose up Corcea Mors. "Ruby, by my hand I protect thee. And I swear, we will see the end of this war. I refuse to be like the Arcs that preceded Arthur."

"And I won't let my ancestor's memory go to waste." She grabbed his hands as he sheathed his weapon. "All this time, I thought it was the maidens and the Argentwares that gave me my strength. But it's everyone. You, your team, my team, my dad, Julius, they all are a part of me. But they aren't me. Julius was strong and fast. More so than any man I've fought before. And he did it without magic or even aura. And he did it with green eyes, not silver."

"Let's go." Jaune said, embracing her.

"The missions a bust. May as well just sit here and enjoy the day." She kissed him passionately. He cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer.

"Ahem." A voice said. "Did we miss something?" Nora said.

"Gahh…Nora." Ruby nearly fell backward.

"Seriously…explain." Nora said giving a big toothy grin. "Don't worry I won't judge. I think it's rather cute. I just want to know how you finally decided to taste her…Ruby lips." Nora smirked.

"Well…" Ruby said awkwardly.

"I guess we'll explain on the way back to Crete." Jaune huffed.

 **AN: And thus the new generation surpasses the previous. You'll hear more later but Julius was actually the strongest man in his generation. Even beating Ambrose Thurston at one point. Arthur on the other hand is like the third or fourth strongest non-maiden of his generation. But don't want to spoil that. Be sure to review, follow and stay classy. And also check out Team THRY OC and Teams on facebook. I regularly post pictures and such on my OCs. Like yesterday I posted Thurston's bio in conjunction with that chapter.**


	91. Blake vs Granny Glens

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: This is a short one. Mostly because I hate writing Blake's fighting style. Actually, I just don't like writing her. I thought I made that clear back in like chapter 3. But with this, we are half way through this arc. And a disclaimer, NO Summer Rose will not be resurrected in this arc. I actually explained it back in chapter 79 that maidens, for reasons, can't be resurrected with Faust's semblance. The main reason for me is, if he could, why not just bring back all the maidens and end this war.**

Chapter 91: Do you know why I'm famous?

Blake and Yang were running through the woods. Apparently a battalion of soldiers had gone missing in this part of the forest. And any attempt to make contact had gone awry. Yang was obviously distracted and it was up to Blake to keep her focused. Which meant not bringing up Ruby.

"So how are you liking the new arm?" Blake asked.

"It's doing fine." Yang said. "So, you think these disapearances have anything to do with Adam?"

"I doubt it. He was banged up pretty bad last we saw him. It'll probably be a while before we see him again." Yang's fist clenched. Blake knew that the former team RNJR made up the tracking party. And it was because Yang, Blake and Weiss were too banged up to respond that quickly.

"It's not fair." Yang grunted. "We should be the ones finding him. Not doing this grunt work."

"It's not our call. I would love for you and I to bring Adam to justice, and I'm sure Ruby won't bring him down without us." Blake sighed, she tried her best but it didn't work.

"Ruby doesn't care about what's fair. If she had her way we'd be wrapped in plastic until the war was over."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Isn't it? You heard what she said. She doesn't think I'm strong enough."

"Yes she…"

"No she doesn't Blake. I've known her all her life. I know what she looks like when she doesn't trust someone."

"She trusts you with her life."

"And nothing else. She doesn't think I can do this."

"Just like you thought she couldn't do all the things she's done. Now whose not fair."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am." Blake grabbed Yang's hand. "I trust you…more than I've trusted anyone. There's no one else I'd rather have at my back in a fight. No one else I can feel like I can confide in. You're my best friend."

"What about Sun?"

"He'd be a close second. Definitely higher than any of our guy friends. But that's not the point. I've opened up to you…to him…even to Weiss more than I've opened up to anyone since I left the White Fang. But Ruby…she's your sister but she's MY leader. When the cards are down…I look to her for guidance. She accepted me without even missing a stride. Something even you took time to do. Ruby is the most caring, trusting person I've met. And it's clear that if she didn't get it from you…then she got it from the same place as you." Blake gave her a hug. "You shouldn't blame her for worrying. She's trying so hard to be a leader…and to keep from losing anyone else."

"But I'm not JUST anyone else." Yang broke the hug.

"I know. You're her big sister. But this is a war, and you're also her subordinate. She acted that way because she's FINALLY comfortable in her leadership role. And she doesn't want to give it up when she worked so hard to get here in the first place."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just stand behind her while she plays martyr with Jaune and his team?"

"Of course not…Look, the four of us…we are a team. That means knowing each other's limits. You and Ruby have a hard time realizing that for different reasons. Ruby keeps getting stronger and stronger and has precious few people that can actually challenge her. You on the other hand…your whole power is breaking the limits of your body. You've gotten yourself hurt a lot by doing that…against Neo, Ao, Mercury, Cinder and especially Adam. So please, for me, think about what's best for the team. And then your relationship with Ruby will naturally mend."

"Why are you so smart?"

"Someone has to be the cautious one in a team of impulsive power houses." Just then the sounds of battle rang through the frigid forest. To the north there was gun fire. To the east, there was the clashing of blades.

"We should split up." Yang said.

"As dumb as that maybe, considering what we just talked about, you're right. Those battles seem far apart and our job is to save people." Blake drew her weapon. "I'll take the gun fire, could be using skull rounds."

"And I don't want to mess with that. Be careful Blake."

"I will." She gave a warm smile to her partner as they split up. "We'll meet back here!"

Blake went through the forest. The tress grew thicker in these part, covering the landscape in shadow. The cracking of a whip echoed through the forest; followed by the grunts of men. Blake reached a small clearing in the trees and saw a soldier laying there.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She…came from above…" Vines wrapped around him and started pulling him up. Blake reacted quickly and cut the vines away. She caught the falling soldier and looked up. There was a woman standing in the branches. She had straw-like hair up in a bun. And she wore green overalls.

"Tsk, Tsk, young lady." The woman said. "You shouldn't be out in the forest all by your lonesome. And you really shouldn't have saved that man's life."

"Who are you?"

"Faunas brat, I am Gardenia Glens. But my friends call me Granny. And what prey tell, is your name."

"Blake Belladonna, huntress."

"Someone so young being a huntress. You must be fresh off Ozpin's chopping block."

"Every student got their hunting license at the start of this war."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah. What've you been hiding under a rock?"

"No, I've been amongst the dead and the damned." Blake finally got a look at her eyes, the sclera was black as night. "I guess, I'm what Necros would call a deadeye. And right now I've got half a mind to kill you. I'm told it's useless fighting that urge."

Hundreds of leaves spun towards Blake at incredible speed. Blake began deflecting them and each one made a metallic clink. There were too many of them so Blake subbed in a fire clone. The explosion burned away the leaves. Next came Glens' weapon, a whip. Blake batted in away with her sheath, but it had an unnatural movement about it. Blake knew, better than most, that flail weapons required a lot of control to handle. Blake would use her aura to keep Gambol Shroud flying the way she desired. But this woman had a lot more control over her whip.

Blake did cart wheels and flips to dodge its strikes. She folded her weapon up and began firing up at her opponent. This caused Glens to retreat back into the trees. As she did, Blake got a good look at her whip and measured its range. About a foot longer than Gambol Shroud, putting Blake at a disadvantage in mid-range combat. But Blake's weapon was also a gun.

Another batch of razor leafs came her way. So, turning nature into weapons was her semblance. Blake pulsed her semblance and created a wall of earth clones. She used the wall as cover to fire in Glens direction. Her Faunas sight allowed her to keep track of her, even in the shady trees. Blake felt a small gust on the grass she was standing in. She jumped just in time to avoid the grass turning into blades. But Glens caught her in midair and slammed her down. Blake flailed her weapon around, letting it cover the area in bullets. It then got tangled in Glens' whip as the two started a tug-of-war.

"Do you know why I'm famous?" Glens asked.

"Not really my concern." Blake used her semblance to close the gap and kick her in the face. She grabbed her pistol and changed it back into a sword. Dual wielding, she hit Glens several times. Each blow leaving a scar due to her opponent not having a protective aura. Glens got her distance but Blake tripped her up with her weapon's ribbon. Blake slashed with a blade beam, firing five at once. Both of Glens' arms came off from the assault as she fell to the ground. Blake leaped to finish her off but a root came from the ground and struck her in the chest. Blake smacked against a tree and felt its branches wrap around her.

"It's because I'm one of few huntresses who died of old age." Her arms reformed slowly. She grabbed her whip and it went rigid like a spear. "That's right, I never lost a battle when it counted. She thrust the spear into Blake. But Blake had timed it right and now the whip was inside a lava clone. The straw that the weapon was made from started burning. That explains her level of control. The weapon is completely natural and made of plants. No aura, no protection on the weapon. And only her semblance can manipulate it. And as demonstrated she can only manipulate nature that already exists. She's not live Tobi, who can summon a forest through sheer force of will.

"Well it looks like you lose this time." Blake rammed the sword through her back before she could even react. Blake's plan worked. Glens whip was burning. And now she had suffered a killing blow. Then again, her arms had reformed before.

Glens back handed her in the face. That was her last special clone in that clip and now her weapon was stuck in her opponent's chest. Glens kept up the assault. Blake found it increasingly hard to summon clones in her fatigued state. Fear started overcoming her. This was no ordinary opponent. She had a good plan but it was supposed to end there. Glens wrapped the still burning whip around Blake's arm. The searing rope scorched her aura. Glens grabbed Gambol Shroud from her chest. Blake could see the feint glow of nature dust on the other side of her torso. Maybe that was what was giving her power.

Glens rushed Blake as the whip snapped. She was surprisingly adept at wielding Blake's sword. Blake used the sheath as a defense against the flurry of strikes. Glens was faster than her, and clearly more experienced. Blake was hit several times, even with her semblance going wild. In the distance she could hear Yang's gauntlets firing. In the other direction, Grimm howled and grew closer, drawn in by her panic. She had to think of something fast.

She allowed herself to be struck along the chest. A dumb move but if this worked it'll pay off. She focused all her aura away from the wound and into her hands. She hit the swoard with the sheath, capturing it and locking the sheath. She had successfully disarmed Glens. She spun around, using all the momentum to try something she hadn't yet succeeded in doing. Something she learned from Adam, moon slice. Glens tried to back up but it was too late. The slice cut her arms off at the elbow and cut her in half. Blake unleashed a flurry of strikes, cutting her to pieces and destroying the dust crystal inside her.

"You did it." Glens said, her body dissipating. "You Faunas are quite skilled. I guess I shouldn't let this get to me. It's not like I was actually alive for this fight." Her body turned to dust. Blake dropped to her knees. Just a breather and then she'll find Yang. Or maybe not considering a large number of Grimm emerged from the trees.

Several yetis and a chimera smashed through the trees and howled. Blake got in a combat stance. Guess meeting up with Yang would have to wait. Blake was puzzled, no way was she scared enough to draw in this many Grimm. And then it happened. From the trees, behind Blake emerged a familiar face. There was ash and mud on her face and her makeup was smeared. Tears stained her eyes but there was an unbridled look of determination on her face. She was taller than Blake remembered, but she wore the same outfit, only this time she also sported a red tie around her neck. Kurome Tsuki clapped her hands and threads appeared around her. The look on her face was one of anger and determination.

 **AN: I have half a mind to put this story on hiatus just to screw with all of you. But I won't. I enjoy writing this too much to take a break. Gardenia Glens is more or less a throwaway character made to even out the Vale deadeyes. Next time, you'll find out what's going on with Yang at this same time. Half way done with this arc and there are plenty more battles ahead. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	92. Akagi's back to fight Yang

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: I'm really excited for this chapter. In the words of Tony Bennet, the best is yet to come. And I am excited for everything that happens from now on. We are over half way done with this arc and then it's on to the final arc. But in the meantime, after this chapter, there's like 4 or five massive fights and some smaller ones.**

Chapter 92: Why would you care?

Yang had reached the clearing. She had to force her anger of Ruby to the dark recesses of her mind and focus on the task at hand. Everything was just shit right now. Her father and uncle were in Vale. Ruby was off playing hero. Weiss was in Atlas. Blake and her had just split up to cover more ground. And Raven…Raven hadn't even tried to stay in contact since the liberation of Beacon. Yang was on her own…for the first time in probably ever. Her first solo venture. This isn't how she imagined it.

When she reached the place where all the noise was coming from, her eyes went wide. Bodies were strung up and eviscerated. In the middle of the carnage stood someone Yang NEVER thought she'd see again. How was this possible? Yang saw her dead body. But as sure as her mechanical arm, stood Akagi Tsuki, her blade deep inside the sternum of a huntsmen.

"Whew…that guy was tough." Kurome said as she dropped down to Akagi's side. Her makeup was a little smeared as she hugged the ghost.

"He was a huntsman." Akagi said. "We've wasted a lot of time on him."

"But at least we're finally together again." Kurome said. She rubbed her head into Akagi's chest as Akagi put a hand behind her head.

"Don't mistake. I am your sister but I AM dead."

"But your back. All thanks to Mr. Faust."

"True as that is. I have no aura. My destiny is different. When I lived I lived to kill the Argentware and gain her powers."

"You were so close too."

"Now I am dead. Nothing but a shadow bending to Mr. Faust's will. I never wanted that for you. I never wanted you to be a tool for Tobi."

"I'm NOT! I left him a while back. But so long as I got you, I don't care who I have to take orders from. As far as I care, Mr. Faust is a saint and Tobi is a demon. Now, come on. We should go find Ao. Together we can destroy Ruby Rose. And who knows, maybe I'll be the next spring maiden."

"Absolutely not. Ruby Rose beat me fair and square."

"Fair…what's fair about it?"

"She is far beyond my capabilities now."

"Which is why we need Ao. Why did I have to lose a sister but she kept hers?"

"You're right. Mr. Faust wants her dead anyway. Might as well be us."

"Thank you!" Kurome kissed her on top of her head. "I'll go get Ao now."

"No need. You go on ahead. I'll check around for any stragglers."

"Are you sure?"

"You're exhausted. I don't tire. I have no aura, no muscles or bones. I will never tire. It's better for me to finish up here while you go."

"Ok, but I won't go too far. Just in case either of us needs help."

"Be safe Kurome."

"You too, Akagi." Kurome darted off into the tree tops. Akagi just sat in the center of the clearing checking her sword. Her raven hair blowing gently in the breeze.

"I know you're there." She said. "You are terrible at masking your presence." Yang emerged from the forest.

"How are you even here?" She asked.

"Necros gave me life in an attempt to win over my former team and get them to help him." Akagi locked eyes on her. Her eyes were red and surrounded by black.

"I saw your body. I helped bury you."

"I don't care about that. I am not the same Akagi you saw that day. I can see clearly, but I feel my body is more fragile."

"Kurome seems to think so."

"She's naïve. If it were up to me, she wouldn't be involved in this war…She hates you, you know. She wants to kill you so that Ruby Rose can share her feelings."

"So I've heard."

"I doubt she has strength enough to stop you. Not by herself anyway." She drew her blade. "So I'm going to have to kill you now." Akagi dashed forward. Yang barely had time to block the strike and it sent her sliding. Akagi slashed at her over and over, Yang could barely keep up by blocking with her gauntlets. Akagi disappeared and reappeared behind Yang slashing her across the back. Yang rolled forward and propelled herself via gauntlets. Akagi easily dodged the left jab. Yang tried backhanding her, Akagi blocked, but Yang grabbed the blade and hit her with a left hook and kicked her in the stomach.

Akagi's face became warped from the blow and slowly corrected itself. Akagi's pupils dilated and turned grey. She rushed Yang, blocking the incoming fire with her sword. She kicked Yang's knee and tossed her sword in the air. She deflected Yang's counter punch and grabbed a handful of her golden locks. She punched Yang three times in the face while pulling her hair. Yang was bent over backwards, grabbing Akagi's arm and attempting to crush it. Akagi jammed a knee into Yang's back, let go of her hair and slammed her to the ground with one more punch. She caught her sword and stabbed it towards Yang's eye. Yang clapped her hands together to catch it.

Akagi stomped on her stomach, trying to make Yang yield in the test of strength. Gravity was not on Yang's side. How was Akagi this strong? Didn't Ruby beat her a long time ago? Was Ruby always this strong? When, when did Ruby surpass her?

Yang's eyes were red as she shot up. The blade glanced off her forehead. She smashed her head into Akagi's stomach and punched her knee. Akagi's legs came off from the punch. Yang wrestled her way to the top, she saw a hair fall past her face. And she lost control for a second. Long enough to reduce Akagi's face to mush and get stabbed in the throat. Yang choked from the blow and got up. Akagi spun up and kicked her in the face and slashed her across the waste.

"Why fight me?" Akagi said as her face reformed. "Even if you win, you won't beat Kurome in your current state." Akagi's eyes were back to red.

"Because I have people to protect. Just like you did."

"Me? You're referring to Kurome. I can't protect her. Not anymore. I failed in that mission when I died."

"It's not too late. Kurome can still join us. It's obvious she has no love for the Black Knights."

"True, but Necros does not work for the Black Knights."

"He may as well be. They all work for Salem."

"That doesn't matter. Salem didn't kill our mother."

"Please, listen to me, she's just as bad as any of them. Even worse she's the one pulling Kurome's strings. Even if she doesn't know it."

"And you would do better?"

"I know how it is for you."

"DON'T EVEN ACT like you know me." Akagi charged her again. This time her slashes were more wild. Yang couldn't keep up. Akagi's eyes went silver again. Yang's…well, everything…caught fire as they exchanged blows. Yang felt faster and stronger than before. It seemed the redder her eyes went the slower Akagi appeared. Her heart was beating fast as she traded blows with Akagi.

"I do know you. You would do anything for Kurome. Everything you ever did was to protect her. I respect that. But you have to let her go."

"I can't!"

"You're dead. The sooner Kurome accepts that, the sooner she can get on with her life."

"But she still wants to be me."

"No, she wants to honor you. If she wanted to be you, she would have adopted your weapon, style, or semblance. Kurome is her own person." Practice what you preach Yang.

"What would you have her do?"

"I would want her to help. Even after all that she's done, I'd accept her. Ruby would even more so." She punched Akagi through the stomach and saw a silvery blob in the center. "I'd protect her, and help her make things right." She felt a slash hit her face, blood running down her cheek.

"Why would you care?" Akagi yelled. She stabbed Yang in the stomach. Yang's body nearly went into shock. From her bang's she saw her hair turn white for a second. As she punched Akagi's arm off. She nearly punched her stomach again to break the silvery blob. But instead she wrapped an arm around Akagi's head and embraced her.

"Because I'm a big sister too." Both of them dropped to their knees. Akagi quietly whimpered.

"Akagi, what's taking so…" Kurome came into the clearing. "NO!" She unleashed her threads.

"Enough Kurome." Akagi said. Kurome dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Why? Why, why, why, why?" She cried, pounding the ground.

"Don't cry Kurome." Akagi said softly.

"I JUST got you back." Kurome whimpered. "You're dead Yang Xiao Long!"

"No more fighting." Akagi said. She grabbed the blade from Yang's stomach. "I'm tired. Tired of all this fighting. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to ever cry, or walk alone." Tears were running down Kurome's face.

"But I love you!"

"I love you too, Kurome." Akagi gently grabbed Yang's hand and guided it to the silver blob in her stomach. "But so long as I'm in this form, you are a tool for Necros. I don't want you to be just a tool like I was. You were so much more than that."

"But…but…"

"Ao will look after you. Find your own path. Don't let vengeance and hatred rule you. You can be a loving person. Use that to your advantage. DON'T let Tobi win."

"If you think…"

"Yang will look after you. If you need it. She has a little sister that's your age. And if you let her, I know you'll get along." Kurome looked to Yang.

"Ruby doesn't need my protection anymore." Yang said. "I could use someone to fill that void." Kurome's eyes darkened as she stood. Akagi made Yang crush the blob.

"Farewell, Kurome. Know that I will always love you. And I never wanted you to be a tool." Akagi body slowly turned into dust and drifted off.

"Kurome." Yang said.

"She's gone forever." Kurome whimpered. "But I won't let her memory go to waste." She stood in front of Yang and turned her back on the older girl. The howls of Grimm in the distance echoed through the tundra.

"Join us." Yang pleaded.

"And be Ozpin's tool?" Kurome summoned her strings. "No thank you."

"I guess there are no…strings…on you then."

"Really? You don't have to worry about me or Ao getting involved in this war anymore. You just rest here, I'll handle the Grimm. I could use the catharsis."

"Well since you're going to be tied up…for a while…can I ask, why so easily pursued?"

"Because I'm a little sister too. Ruby needs you. Just like I needed Akagi and now Ao…and you. You actually share DNA with Akagi. Through that Branwen woman. So I guess that makes us sisters by proxy."

"Oh goody." Yang said sarcastically. "Be careful…and thank you."

"Don't mention it. This'll probably be the last time we meet. Unless something drastic happens. In the meantime, I think I'll go on a sightseeing tour with Ao." She disappeared in the trees, but only after taking some of Akagi's ashes and rubbing them on her face.

Yang sat in silence, desperate to let her aura recover. She thought about the Tsuki sisters and how similar it was to her and Ruby. Protecting without overbearing. Maybe that's what Yang should do. Provided she doesn't die of hypothermia or blood loss. Yay, now all of team RWBY had been stabbed through the stomach.

"Well wasn't that touching." A sinister voice said. Crows cawed through the trees.

"Who's there?" Yang said. A dark haired man in a grey suit stepped into the light. His eyes were like Akagi's, red on black. He also had arm mounted contraptions on.

"I can see it in your eyes. You, like me, thirst more knowledge. You are a true Branwen. You can try to hide it under fire and fury all you like. But your eyes betray you. You won't stop until you have all the answers you seek."

"Who are you?"

"Venturing a guess, your grandfather." Yang's eyes went wide. "I saw your battle with my fellow deadeye. Do you have any idea what you truly are?"

"A Branwen? Yeah I know it." The man laughed.

"Blessed White Raven. You do look like my daughter. But I take it that Taiyang fellow is your father."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Give it time and you'll probably join that devil Avarice like so many before us. Can't let that happen. The contraptions extended into blades and he charged her. The sound of metal on metal kept Yang's life from flashing before her eyes.

"Hello pops, long time no see." The familiar voice said. Uncle Qrow and…Raven. Their blades locked with his.

"When I found out Necros was getting involved, I knew you'd be around." Raven said.

"We just had to come visit."

"And send you back to hell where you belong daddy dearest."

 **AN: Another cliff hanger. And I brought Akagi back just to kill her again. I know it was abrupt and I had a hard time figuring out how things should progress naturally. So I'm really cheeky for that bait and switch. Kurome was there to help Blake. And next time, a Branwen battle royal. With Qrow and Raven vs. Craven Branwen. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	93. Seriously, the hell's Avarice?

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Not going to lie, I've put little thought into the actual fight scene. So this chapter is going to be one of the shorter ones in this arc. It's also a big cock tease on Avarice (who will be making his debut at the very end of this arc and beginning of the final arc).**

Chapter 93: Have you fallen in with Avarice?

Qrow had found out about Necros' plan pretty early on. He even prepped the other commanders to be ready for a surge in enemy activity. But he did not know about Necros' semblance. The weapon guru had kept it hidden during the war. And apparently all records of his powers were struck from the record long ago. It was Raven who had finally told him about this troublesome semblance. And the two had set out to find him and end him before it was too late.

But Raven's schedule was already full. The Arbiters had all but pulled out of the war entirely. Only one person at a time was allowed to hunt Necros. It was Raven's turn now. And this was her last day before Nemian took charge, and then Taijitu after that. And if they didn't have him by then…well…it would reflect terribly on the Avarice's reach.

It was obvious, at least to Qrow what was going on. Necros was purposely dividing the huntsmen attention to give Salem time enough to assemble the remaining Grimoire. And so far he was winning. But maybe they could get some info out of dear old dad.

The minute Qrow knew what Necros was capable of he knew it was inevitable for his father to appear. Craven Branwen was a fool, a bigot, a sociopath, but he was also likely the strongest member in their family's long history. The fact that he was matching strength with the combines force of his twins, in a stale mate, spoke volumes of his power.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yang said. She looked worse for ware, but she'll be alright.

"Busy you, stupid kid." Raven said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your daughter?" Craven said with a smirk.

"Still better than our relationship." Raven said coldly.

"What about you Qrow? You still hate me?"

"With every fiber of my being; this is going to be so cathartic." Qrow said casually. He gave a feint attack, causing Craven to jump back. Raven extended her sword to slash at him but he blocked it. He fired a grenade from his weapon, splitting Qrow and Raven. He continued to fire and the siblings returned the favor. Raven slashed the grenades away, exchanged her red blade for a blue one and swung a blade beam at him. Qrow followed it with a shotgun blast. Craven swung out his arms and created a gust of wind that stopped the blasts. Raven rushed him, attempting to outmatch him in speed. She pushed him back further and further, all without being able to land a single hit.

"That mask." Craven said, anger flashing in his eyes. Qrow transformed, flew behind Raven and the two switched places with Qrow swinging his sword and Raven flying away as a bird. Craven was so concentrated on Raven's speed that he underestimated Qrow's power. The blow was blocked but Craven was forced against a tree, Qrow pusing closer and closer. Qrow quickly folded his weapon and fired a shotgun blast.

"Got'cha." Qrow cheered. But Craven had transformed into a bird to evade the worse of it. He changed back with several holes in his abdomen that started regenerating. Raven joined his side.

"His anchor is somewhere on his head." She said. "Most likely it's Redstone." Qrow continued to transform his weapon into its scythe form.

"Have you fallen in with Avarice?" Craven asked coldly.

"As a matter of fact I have." Raven said confidently. She switched back to her red blade.

"So, you've done your deal with the devil and became an Arbiter of 'truth.' Such a disappointment. I thought you were better than that."

"Pretty, big TALK coming from you!" Raven said. "You did much worse for far less worthy people."

"Avarice…worthy? The hell does that even mean? Are you saying that you hold that being, that…monster in higher regard than me, or Ozpin?"

"You didn't do your worst crimes because of Ozpin." Raven said.

"We know you were working for Salem." Qrow said.

"He did much worse than that." Raven said. "And even so, yes, I do hold Avarice in higher regard than Ozpin or Salem."

"You, poor unfortunate soul." Craven frowned. "What is it that he promised you? Money? Power? All the knowledge of the world?"

"He gave me what I desired most. There were NO empty promises. Around him…I feel like I can accomplish my wildest dreams."

"And what did it cost you?" Craven smirked. Raven shuddered a bit. Qrow looked to his sister longingly. They both lost Summer. Butt Raven had been shouldering that on her own for so long. It wasn't until more recently that she opened up to Ruby and Qrow about what happened that day. And even than she didn't say everything.

"What's lost is lost." Raven answered. "And there is no turning back time."

"Well, you keep sitting in Avarice's shadow, you'll lose your soul." Craven laughed.

"You know nothing about him."

"I know what he is." Craven grinned. "What, you haven't told them yet, have you?"

"You think you're so high and mighty just because you refused Avarice's offer all those decades ago. But the only real monster I know is you." She scorned.

"Well, that's a little harsh." Qrow said. "I mean you have met Salem."

"I know what you did Craven." Raven said.

"What are you talking about?" Qrow said. Craven was a rotten bastard. But he wasn't really evil. He buried himself in research, neglecting his own children. He did experiments on the Blackwater kids. He manipulated and pushed Raven to the brink of sanity. He thought that she was the reincarnation of some long dead, powerful being. So he was a bit insane. But he did all that to help the Kingdoms…right? He wasn't evil…not like Salem…right?

"I know…" She pointed her sword at their father and got in a combat stance. "I know it was you that killed mother." The clearing went silent. Why…how…what was Raven talking about. "I'm sorry Qrow. I'm sorry I kept it from you…but I've always known. For so long I thought it was a dream. I ran from it, but Avarice showed me the truth. I accepted it. I didn't want to reopen those memories for you."

"What gives you that right?" Qrow hissed.

"I didn't have proof. But I saw it, and Avarice helped me see it again. I tried to tell you so many times. But every time we were together after that we were either busy or in too good of a mood for me to spoil it."

"Stop…" Craven said. His eyes darkened. "This is what Avrice does. He turns families on each other. EVRYTHING I did, I did in the name of reason, and protection."

"What about family?" Raven accused.

"I'm dead now…so what does it matter. Yes, I poisoned her. But she was going to take you away. I couldn't allow that to happen. Not when I was so close to finally achieving that secret in our blood." Qrow lost it.

"There's nothing there!" Raven said.

"Maybe not in you." He looked at Yang.

"She was my mom you bastard!" He swung wildly. "And don't you lay a hand on my niece."

"Dammit this is why I wanted to say it under different circumstances." Raven said. Qrow was blinded by rage. All those years of suffering. All those years where he and Raven had each other and no one else. And all of a sudden Craven became the embodiment of all his grief. Even the moments he had nothing to do with. Summer, Amber, all those lost in the two wars Qrow was unlucky enough to had been dragged into. Every night that Ruby or Yang would have to cry themselves asleep. All those nights that he and Tai would drink enough whiskey to drown a goliath. Every night he lost sleep over his worrying about Raven. Craven had become the embodiment of all of it.

Craven unleashed a fury of strikes, but he was out of grenades. Scythes were odd weapons to fight with and against. Raven backed him up every step of the way. And they had the advantage. Not just with numbers. Craven's weapon, though strange in design, worked like any hand to hand weapon. And they had spent the majority of his life teamed up with the greatest hand to hand fighter in their generation. And helping train the greatest hand to hand fighter of this generation.

Qrow came down on Craven with all his might. Craven had to use both his hands to block it. This allowed Raven to swoop in and disarm him. Literally. As Craven's arms fell down, Qrow cut him in half long ways. He cut through the Redstone gem inside his brain, and he turned to dust.

"Qrow." Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah…it's just…"

"I'm sorry."

"No…I am…I should have known…did Ozpin know?"

"I doubt it. I saw it with my own eyes and it wasn't until Avarice expanded my mind that I was able to see past Craven's lies." The two walked over to Yang.

"How are you doing fire cracker."

"A little ashamed to be a Branwen." She said.

"Don't let your grandfather spoil the whole family tree for you." Qrow said.

"You mean the Branwen nest?" Yang said. "Eh? Oh come on, I get that Craven was more of a Badwen than a Branwen."

"Nice to see your still yourself." Raven said. "I think that's all of them…for now."

"What about Blake?"

"She was doing just fine when we saw her."

"We should check on her still. And then I think we'll head back to base."

"Sorry I can't celebrate with you kid. But I have o get back to work." Raven said. "But before I go, Avarice told me to give this to you." She pulled out a bear mask.

"Raven don't you dare." Qrow said.

"It's her choice and hers alone."

"Is this?" Yang's eyes went wide.

"He says he understands if you want to wait until after all this is over to make up your mind. Which is why, this is just an imitation. He also knows that he will have to meet with you personally, which he is looking forward to sometime. But consider this a formal invitation to join the Arbiters. Anytime you desire." Yang grabbed the mask.

"Anytime? Thank you. But I'm not sure I want to."

"Just wait until you meet Avarice. And remember, once an invitation is given…it is Always open." Qrow gave Raven a harsh look. He had gotten the invite too, years ago. And he still hadn't met Avarice, or seen what he looked like. Maybe it's because he always swore loyalty to Ozpin. That could be the reason Avarice hadn't actually met with him. But the Arbiters had already taken his sister, he wasn't about to just let them take his niece too. Raven summoned a portal.

"When will I see you again?" Yang asked.

"Hopefully soon. When we've located the Grimoire and put a stop to Faust I'll get back in the fight. And we can take the Grimoire down together."

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said as Raven disappeared.

"Yang…I need you to think long and hard about the Arbiters." Qrow said.

"I will Uncle Qrow." Yang answered. "Now let's go get Blake and get out of here."

 **AN: And that ends the first batch of fights. Batch two starts next chapter with a surprise (unless you've been paying attention to all the patterns and name drops in this arc. So, Yang has been invited to the Arbiters. What do you think she'll do at the end of this war? Please, review and follow to keep up. Every little bit helps with my writing.**


	94. Pyrrha's back?

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: RTX starts today. As I type this opening note, we are twelve hours from the first panels. Sadly, I am not going to RTX because I'm dirt poor and live in Missouri. If you are going, have fun. I'm going to watch any live stream stuff I can via YouTube. Maybe next year I'll finally be able to go. Anyway, here comes the second batch, and much like the first batch, I'm starting it off from the perspective of one of the deadeyes.**

Chapter 94: Who's the target?

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes." She answered coldly.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to the rugged canyon of a place she had never seen. In front of her were two guys and a girl. The girl had dark skin and her hair was tied back into two, balloon like balls of thick, curly locks. She wore a yellow shirt that was jaggedly cut along her mid-riff. Her pants-if they could be called that- was extremely short. In her hands she held a set of iron tonfas.

To Pyrrha's right was a large man covered head to toe in red leather. A pair of small goat horns protruded from his forehead. He was a good foot taller than Pyrrha. And what little skin was exposed, was a fiery red. In the center, directly in front of Pyrrha was a man with long blonde hair. He wore a long brown trench coat and black gloves.

"Looks like the newbie is awake." The blonde man said. They all turned towards her. Pyrrha's mind was racing, trying to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered…she had an arrow to her chest. Her whole brain went into a panicked state. The blonde man looked frustrated. He cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Crimson…if you will."

"Sure." The large man said. He hurled a fireball at her. Pyrrha's instincts kicked in. She flipped around the fireball and drew her weapons. Wait…wasn't Milo destroyed during her last fight.

"There's a prodigal warrior." The blonde said. "You can always tell with their eyes. That particular shade of green with that intensity…it would give me chills if I had a literal spine." He laughed.

"Where am I? What happened to me? How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Geez she's hopeless." The woman said.

"Now, now, Emp. It happens to everyone. Especially someone so young." The blonde said.

"Why is she even here?" Crimson said. "She doesn't even look like she's graduated the academy yet."

"Well, from what Necros says…she was quite the prodigy."

"Was?" Pyrrha said, tears threatening to take her eyes as she remembered what position she was in last she remembered. Well, that and the fact that all three of her company had eerily black sclera.

"How old were you? 18? 19?" Crimson said.

"17." Pyrrha said. "I'll be 18 in a month…unless more time than that has passed."

"Oh for shit's sake." Emp said. "She was a freshman."

"One that was able to tangle with the Fall Maiden…if only for a minute." The blonde said. "Mizu Maru is the name. Odd jobs and assassination is my game. This is Emp Valley; she comes in handy for a break in. And this rather large lad is Crimson Blaze, guess what he does?" He said rhetorically.

"You might want to take a seat for this next bit." Emp said. She sat down and Mizu explained their situation. They were deadeyes. Puppets that were created by Necros Faust to do his bidding. She died at Beacon over two years ago. Cinder Fall had killed her. Best she had skill enough to warrant use by Necros. The kingdoms fell apart. And now they were at war with Salem, Cinder's master. Beacon was liberated a while back, and the dragon sealed back away. But Salem had bigger plans. Those plans needed time. Time could only be bought with distractions and Necros was the best at that. And now they were in the Lost Kingdom, heading towards Atlas.

"Don't feel bad that you're dead." Mizu said. "At least you didn't get stabbed in the back by a psychopath with a god-complex. Crimson here drowned. And don't even get me started on what happened to Emp."

"That bitch took what was rightfully mine." Emp said.

"Hey, language." Mizu said. "She's just salty because she challenged a maiden and got humiliated to death."

"I should have been the summer maiden. Not that Grinnitch kid."

"Did I mention said maiden had no control over her power." Mizu joked. Pyrrha emphasized with Emp. They went out the same way. "Compared to us, you got lucky. I know what Cinder is capable of, maiden powers or not…it was suicidal and brave of you to fight her. And you managed to keep her from taking over the dragon and unleashing it on Vale. Or at least distracted her enough for your little Argentware friend to send her packing."

"Argentware? Are you talking about Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ruby Rose." Crimson said. "She's made quite the name of herself in this war."

"But that's not our concern." Mizu said. "I mean unless that's who we're after. You all adjusted P-Money."

"I…I think I am. But…do you know a Jaune Arc?" Pyrrha answered.

"I know a Blanche Arc? Mizu said. "But he'd be old enough to be your dad."

"Jaune must be his son then." Pyrrha said.

"No, don't believe I have. Necros sometimes summons us for menial labor and company. That's how we know so much about this war. But I haven't heard anything about a Jaune, good or bad."

"He's alive and well." Emp said. "Mantis mentioned him to me. He's actually a big shot in one of the huntsmen companies. Winter Schnee's subordinate and responsible for the destruction of at least one deadeye already."

"Damn, how come Mantis never tells me anything?" Mizu said. "Wasn't I supposed to be our leader back in the day?"

"You always bullied him." Emp said. "Even back at Haven Academy. You always made fun of his breathing."

"I guess I was an ass. But at least he told you. Speaking of which…" He took a deep breath. "Necros, Mantis, mind telling me what we're doing." Mizu convulsed several times after that.

"Who's the target?" Crimson asked.

"Well P-Money, it's your lucky day. Our job is to go to Corinth in Atlas. Burn it to the ground, shut down their radio tower, and if possible, eliminate two threats."

"Who?" Pyrrha said, dreading the answer.

"Jaune Arc, and Ruby Rose." Mizu said with a smirk. "They've been traveling and fighting together lately. If we can eliminate them, Salem promised Necros dominion over all of Mistral should he see the end of this war."

"Payback time." Crimson said. "I owe her for the number her mother did on me."

"We need to be cautious. Guerilla warfare is the name of the game. Ruby is an Argentware and she'll have friends. Luckily…we have a psychological advantage." He looked at Pyrrha.

"What, no, I can't…I won't."

"You have no say Pyrrha." Emp said. "Necros has complete control over us. The only reason why we can talk is because he's allowed us to talk."

"You know these two." Mizu said. "And you most likely know their prowess. We're going to need that."

"Face it kid. Your old boyfriend is going to have to fight you." Emp said.

"At least you could give him a proper farewell." Mizu said calmly. Pyrrha was frustrated beyond belief. She knew she should be scared or sad or angry. But she felt nothing but pity. She wasn't able to convey the emotion she thought she would. It must be this dead body.

"Anyway, considering where we are….it could take a couple days to get to Corinth." Emp explained.

"We'll take our time." Mizu said. "We are just a time waster after all."

 **AN: This chapter was going to be longer. But then I remembered that I explained how Necros' powers work like five times already. So that saved like, 700 words or something. So…Pyrrha is officially in my story now. Can't wait to see how that turns out. I also like this group she's in. Mizu Maru is a play on liquid snake. Crimson Blaze is a fire demon. And Emp Valley…well her power is going to be a pleasant little surprise. Please review and follow.**


	95. August vs Griffon

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: This chapter begins a four chapter Vacuo block in this ar. Honestly I've been debating whether or not to keep this chapter. I really like the idea of the chapter and how it gives development to an OC. But the last few days I've been thinking that maybe it would be better if this chapter involved Ruby, or if Faust was given a scene to himself or if I should come up with something for SSSN. But this chapter won out, because I actually have an idea of what to do here.**

Chapter 95: What would you do with such power?

August flew through the trees and mountains on the Vacuan pass. It had been nearly a week since the attacks had started. Necros Faust had created a small army of deadeyes and unleashed them on the huntsmen. They had been popping up everywhere throughout Remnant. And the Huntsmen did their best to adjust. Weiss, Nora, Ren, Penny and roughly three quarters of the White Knights had transferred to Atlas City where the majority of action was. A small group had made their way to Corinth in order to block off any other infiltrators. Team SSSN was still missing after their ship went down; and were in all likely hood dead. Lastly, a large coalition of the Red, Gold, and Green Knights had gathered in the desert to keep an army of Grimm and deadeyes from attacking all the mountain villages.

August however had his own agenda. He and Natalie were on the hunt for a particular deadeye. One that August was uniquely qualified to deal with. No one knew him quite like August had; and where some would be worried to deal with their former mentor, August could barely contain the excitement.

"Natalie, remember when we find him he's mine." August said.

"Sure thing. I'll hang back and prep for extraction when it's done." Natalie responded. August and Natalie had been working together a lot since the liberation of Beacon. Vacuo and Vale were well on their way to becoming stable and they had no small part to play in that. Rio had gone back to Mistral and Rubrum returned to Atlas with the rest of the White Knights.

"You're worried about Rubrum aren't you?" August asked.

"He's in the thick of it. Smack dab in the middle of the roughest battle in this war." Natalie said.

"Don't let it distract you. Rubrum can handle himself and it's not like he's alone." August reassured. Natalie and him kept gliding along the tree tops in silence, keeping an eye to the sky for their target.

"Target acquired." Natalie said drawing her bow. She fired an arrow at the winged man and August got ready to teleport. In a flash he was in the air and spin kicked his mentor out of the air.

"Long time no see Griffon." He said. He dive-bombed the falling man and unleashed a payload of bullets. Griffon was exactly how August remembered. Brown Mohawk, golden eyes and large white wings.

"August? It has been a long time. You've grown."

"Thank you master."

"I take it you're here to stop me."

"As a huntsman it is my duty to stop all those who would threaten the civilians of the kingdoms."

"It's quite bold to think you can fight me all alone."

"I've trained my entire life to being the best. Fighting you one on one is a blessing. Because now I can measure my abilities to yours." August pulled out his weapons and rushed forward. His knives swung in sequence, quickly and accurately. Griffon deflected them with his jeweled glove and flapped his wings. August braced himself as he was pushed back by the gust of wind. He flipped backward and launched himself off a tree towards Griffon.

"I'm not even at full strength." Griffon caught August's blow and threw him to the ground. "And you still can't hang with me." August flipped the switch unleashing the trick bomb he planted on the winged Faunas. Griffon fell to the ground and August intercepted him with a sequence of kicks.

"You taught me to never stop moving forward and I haven't." August flipped around, staying on the offensive. "You've only fell backwards so I'm sure to win."

"You should have brought a friend to help insure your victory then." Griffon punched August and kicked him in the gust. His glove crackled with lightning as it hit August. He recovered and reloaded. And then proceeded to fire on Griffon.

"But then there won't be a test." Griffon continued to fly and August flew after him. On paper Griffon would have the advantage since he could hover. But August knew that and had some provisions in mind.

"But if this is for the safety of the world you should have brought back up."

"We both know that in a fight like this, others would just get in the way. He took a page from Ruby's book and fired behind him the second Griffon turned around. The blast propelled him at a great speed into Griffon's gut. Griffon caught him and was started to slam him towards the ground. August folded his guns in and injected himself with a syringe. The vial was loaded with a semblance round, Blake's semblance to be exact. August subbed in the exploding clone right as he hit the ground. Griffon flinched but sent out a mighty beam of energy that hit August. August used that momentum, and an ice crystal, to skate around the tree line. He used the naturally steep terrain and some wire to sling himself back towards Griffon. He managed to land a kick to Griffon's face and shot him several times point blank.

"That's a nifty trick you have there." Griffon grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. August bounced off of it, trying to ignore the pain, in order to keep up the offensive. But Griffon had enough of it. He attacked with a ferocity few could muster. His jeweled, clawed glove ripped the air from around him and boomed with thunder. August fell backwards and rolled out of the way of Griffon's next series of strikes. August's back hit a tree and he took off strait up. Griffon followed him.

"I've got loads of surprises." August took his guns back out and flew strait down at Griffon. Griffon blocked his strike and August did a back flip. As he fell he threw one of his knives at Griffon. It glanced off his left shoulder blade, revealing the wind crystal just below.

"So you've found it." Griffon kicked August to the ground and bombarded him with lightning from his glove. August dodged most of it but after a glancing blow stunned him, Griffon punched him in the beak. August tried to counter but Griffon was relentless. August was kicked in the chest.

"I know your weakness master. Now it's only a matter of time before I win."

"And what of it. It's not like I'm anything more than a distraction."

"You're more than that. You are a test. Once I beat you I know I'll be powerful enough to elevate to new heights. Just like you always said."

"And what will you do with such power."

"Prove that everyone can be just and proud. No matter what body they were born with, there is no need to change. It is a terrible double standard that you should be proud of who you are, unless it makes you uncomfortable. Be proud of the body you were given and don't let anyone pull you down."

"You've certainly kept my words to heart." Griffon gave a small smile. "You really have grown. When I first found you, you were an orphan in the mud. You couldn't possibly be any lower as a human being. And now look, so proud and arrogant. Sometimes I forget that you aren't my son."

"You were the closest thing to a father I had." August reached behind his back. "But I have to stop you. For all that is sacred to me." His missing weapon had reappeared on his back. Natalie what would I do without you. August and Griffon got in one more combat stance as they charged each other.

 _'_ _Fly to the highest height and further.'_ That is what you taught me.

August and Griffon matched blow for blow. Sparks flying off their weapons. Neither was gaining ground. The two locked hands and pushed at each other.

I have to do this. To protect my rival…

 _"_ _I did it." Rio said. He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his face. "I finally beat you. You, arrogant prick."_

August readjusted his hand and kicked August in the chin. He jumped backwards and unleashed a fire blast from his glove. August slammed down an earth crystal to put up a barrier.

My team…

 _"_ _You can't keep shutting us down like that." Natalie huffed. "If we do something we do it as a team. We have four years to spend here and we are going to make the most of it."_

The wall began to chip away. August felt something coming from his right. It was a piece of cloth tied to a branch. Griffon came from behind and slammed his head into the wall.

My friends…

 _"_ _I'm lucky." Rubrum said. "I was never a good fighter. Hard to believe, I know. So I'm thankful for you three. Without you I would have given up long ago._

August dropped down and kicked up, hitting griffon in the chin. The two dueled in the air again.

My people…

 _"_ _Sorry I doubted you." Blake said as she tied the rope. "I guess I am so used to seeing Adam as this larger than life figure that I forgot that we're all just various degrees of humans._

August's knife flew from his left hand. But a flip later, he kicked it into Griffon's face.

My kingdom…

 _"_ _Why are you having me lead a unit?" Jaune asked._

 _"_ _Because I know you have much more potential as a leader than a warrior." August answered._

Griffon kicked August's knee and his aura shattered.

My world…

 _"_ _Us leaders got to look out for each other. If we're going to make the world better, we have to keep all our friends close and not forget why we are here." Ruby said cheerfully._

Griffon's glove sparked with electricity in preparation for the final blow.

To protect the current Ruby…and the Griffon of old.

August prepared a moon slice with his remaining knife.

Even if it means destroying the current Griffon.

The two pierced each other's shoulders. Everything went black for a second before August came to. When he did he felt an unrivaled pain in his arm. His shoulder was torn to shreds. Blood poured from the wound. But August was turning to dust. August had won.

"Natalie." He said as he fell backwards. Griffon's glove tearing through more muscle as it exited. Natalie caught him.

"You really need to stop destroying this arm. Soon enough you'll need a prosthesis."

"Just get me to the hospital." August cursed under his breath. "But don't leave the glove behind. It's too powerful to let fall into the wrong hands."

"Geez, even when wounded you keep your head in the game." She grabbed the glove.

"Thank you…for everything…these last seven years…I'm glad to be your team leader."

"And there's no one I'd rather follow." Natalie smiled as they teleported away.

 **AN: I've mentioned Griffon enough to warrant him appearing in this arc. So what do you think of the development in August? I think I'm going to make a video response to everything coming out at RTX. Because, man have there been some doozies. Next two chapters are going to be really big with lots of characters and lots of carnage. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	96. Battle in the desert

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: This is one of those chapters that gets bigger and bigger every time I think about it. There's a lot of characters at work in this chapter and its partially Grimm fights, partially deadeye fights. It's also a prelude to what I'm referring to as the smack down to end all smack downs. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 96: How do you touch the untouchable?

Qrow was hot and miserable in the desert, but at least he was in good company. The mountain pass was to his back. A coalition of hundreds of huntsmen in front of him. And to his side were Tai and Glynda. Felix was walking through the battle lines giving a riveting motivational speech. Commander Suna Gull was directly in front of the coalition. His sand shield could prove important in this battle.

"How many Grimm are there?" Tai said.

"Likely thousands." Qrow said with a huff. "To make matters worse there are three deadeyes leading them."

"Who are they?" Glynda said.

"Some punk named Choco Russo. He was a captain for the Black Knights at the Isle of Storms. There's also Null Mu, the former headmaster of Shade. And lastly, Victoria Engels. Don't know much other than she was pretty well known in her day."

"It could be worse." Glynda said.

"Null is our biggest problem." Felix said as he joined their line. "He can turn completely invisible. When he does this he's completely untraceable and untouchable."

"How do you touch the untouchable?" Tai asked wide eyes.

"So he's like Tobi…but worse." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask. "Just have to catch him off guard."

"Leave him to me?" Felix said. "Glynda and Qrow, you two give us air support. Tai, you back us up. Your ability could be useful against Victoria."

"Understood." Tai said. Felix walked away.

"I hate taking orders from that guy." Qrow said.

"You hate taking orders." Glynda said.

"True." Qrow said. "I'm going to get a better look." Qrow turned into a bird and flew to the frontlines. He rested himself on a rock pillar, there were several in this area of the desert. He saw the three deadeyes, as well as hundreds of beringels, deathstalkers, griffons, manticores, and dune worms and many more. Null Mu was in the middle of the front line. Choco and Victoria to his sides. Choco and Victoria both had very dark skin. Choco had black hair and matching sweater and sweatpants. Victoria had long red hair and a beige sleeveless shirt and skirt, exposing her legs and midriff. Suna walked up to them, Felix at his side.

"Give up now or prepare to die again." Suna said commandingly.

"Give up?" Null said, his mouth covered in a rebreather and his body wrapped in bandages.

"Charge!" Victoria screamed and the Grimm blitzed the line. The sand erupted under them. Suna controlled the very desert, and incased all three deadeyes in sand. With a clench of his fist, the sand condensed. It could have crushed all three of them. But Null appeared on top of the sand and disappeared again. Victoria broke out by cooking the sand into glass and shattering it. Well, that explains why Felix wants Tai to fight her.

She took a drink from a bag and breathed fire at Suna. Felix interrupted her with his escrima sticks. The two exchanged numerous blows. Then Felix spun around, turning it into a katana while she couldn't see, and cut her along the torso.

"Cheap bastard!" She yelled. He went to stab her but was blocked by Null. Felix jumped out of the way as Null fired a massive white blast from his weapon. It was a white crystal pyramid with a grip. He charged Felix as Tai joined Suna in fighting Victoria. Qrow got involved too, as he began firing up at the Grimm over his head. Glynda joined him and bombarded the monsters with her powers. Little purple bolts covered the air. Suna made a giant golem out of sand and crushed a deathstalker. Felix dodged another attack from Null's weapon. Qrow flew up into the air as a bird. As soon as he reached the center of a group of griffons he changed back with a powerful swing of his scythe he cut them all down.

The fighters below were holding the Grimm back. Tai was hanging in there with Victoria and forcing her back. A beringel threw a creep at Tai knocking him off balance. Victoria took a swig and breathed fire at him. The beringel ran ahead grabbing a distracted huntsman by the face and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Qrow ran to save the kid but the beringel threw the kid into the aw of a dune worm. Qrow cut the gorilla Grimm's head off with one powerful strike before turning his attention back to Victoria.

"I spit hot fire." She said with a laugh.

"That's a pretty smoldering ability." Tai said casually walking through the flames. "Because the hotter I get the stronger and faster I get." Tai dashed forward to punch her but was blocked by a berengel. The berengel matched his strength and held him back as they engaged in a fist fight. Victoia jumped to deliver a drop kick but Qrow blocked it. Tai upper-cut the Grimm and Qrow knocked it back down for Tai to finish it with a flaming punch. Qrow changed back to his sword as he swung at the deadeye. Explosions echoed all around him as everyone else engaged the Grimm swarm.

A dune worm popped from the sand to swallow Qrow. He turned into a bird to escape it but the worm was faster than him. Tai jumped and caught the worm's mouth. Thus stopping it from swallowing Qrow. Tai spun around, wrestling it from the sand and tossing it at a troop of manticores, knocking them out of the air. Victoria jumped to kick Tai, but was blocked by a wall of sand. The wall turned into a hand, grabbing her ankle and slamming her into the rock pillar.

She spit to cook the sand and escape. Tai fired thunder blasts at her from a distance. Null battled Glynda and Felix on to of a pillar. Glynda's repulse glyph did wonders to keep him back. And Felix had even managed to replicate his weapon. As soon as Null fired, Felix intercepted the blast long enough for Glynda to hit him with a gravity shot. With her telekinesis she slammed him through a pillar and into an aura bomb. He disappeared just in time to avoid too much damage. But when he reappeared he was missing an arm.

Qrow watched some of the younger kids fight. That kid from Beacon, Cardin used his quake semblance to stun a nemian while his teammates slashed away at it. A girl with a crossbow shot a manticore in the eye, blinding it while her teammate, a girl with knives, threw a bunch of them into a smily face on the beast's stomach. Suna created a sand slide for a girl with red hair to skate down. The girl brandished a kris and slashed at Victoria, hitting her in the leg. This allowed Tai to blast her point blank with a full powered punch. A girl with a spear created massive winds and tornados knocking Grimm back and into the air where a sniper shot them in sequence. Qrow twirled his scythe around, creating an impregnable defense of fury, eviscerating all that rushed him.

Qrow made his way through the Grimm hordes. The huntsmen were on the verge of being overwhelmed. There were several already amongst the dead. Nemians and creeps banded together against the smaller formations. Deathstalkers, chimeras and beringels stood alone to handle the larger or more powerful groups. Qrow fired his weapon into the face of a basilisk and leaped ito the air. With his sword he slashed down on the giant lizard's head, pinning it down while some kids fired at it.

Qrow eventually reached the location of Null Mu and those fighting him. He pulled out his eyepiece and tied it around his left eye. Perhaps with this, even if it's only half of the real thing, he could get an advantage. When Null disappeared, Qrow could see a small rift in the air. This wasn't like Tobi who simply turned his molecules into gas. Null wasn't just disappearing; he was going to a whole different plane. That's why he was untouchable. That was also why he had to reappear to attack. There was no catching him when he disappeared. But, with his spectacle he could see the rift before Null stepped through. He caught it and fired at it, hitting Null right as he stepped through. The blast ripped through Null's torso.

"How?" He said. "The eye…Branwen." He fired his weapon at Qrow and Qrow tried blocking it. Bad move and the blast smashed him against a rock. Null punched at him and Qrow narrowly got out of the way. Qrow swung backwards but he wasn't there. He scanned around for him, looking for the rift.

"Commander Branwen." Felix said. "Good thinking using an Arbiter tool to figure out his powers."

"It's like an invisible Black Gate." Qrow said. "And this is a Branwen heirloom, half of one anyway."

"I was under the impression Avarice was the only one who knew how to forge Redstone."

"Maybe the only one left. But trust me, this thing's been around for over a thousand years. And no one is that old." Felix looked at him dumbfounded.

"You…never mind." Felix huffed. "Just call him out and I'll deal with him." Just then a massive white beam blasted through a pillar and hit both Qrow and Felix. Glynda flicked her wrist and completely bombarded Null with the rock debris. Felix hit the ground with a thud and fired at him. But Null managed to escape.

A beringel dropped on Qrow and tried smashing him. His aura took the hit. He transformed his weapon back in sword mode so that he could stab the beast. But Tai jumped in, wrapping his arm around the monster's neck and slamming him down. Tai boxed the beringel for several seconds, allowing Qrow to stand to his feet. Tai dodged a punch and kicked forward. The monster staggered back, Felix transformed his weapon into giant gloves and suplexed the beast. Qrow stabbed it in the throat and activated his weapon's transformation, aided by the gears and mechanisms he managed to behead the beast. Glynda continued her barrage on Null. She used Kraken's semblance round to surround them in acidic bubbles.

"Don't move." She whispered. The bubbles completely surrounded them. If someone so much as moves in the area, they'll be burned.

"I think he can see into our plane." Felix said. "How else would he attack in the blind spot?"

"We'll see." Glynda glanced around the area. "There." She flicked her wrist and the bubbles went behind her, a few managed to hit Null, melting his arm.

"You used the reflection in the bubbles." Null said. "Clever girl." Qrow swung a blade beam at him but he disappeared again.

"What about Victoria?" Qrow said.

"Oh you know me and the ladies." Tai said with a smirk. "Someone leaves with a…broken heart…"

"She's gone?"

"Yep." Tai said. "She couldn't outdrink Suna and myself so she quickly ran out of option. Suna broke her leg and I ripped her heart out."

"This is like Nightingale all over again." Qrow said.

"I don't recall that altercation having so many Grimm." Glynda said.

"And there's no Crimson, no Mantis, and no ladies of team STRQ." Tai said.

"AKA no one that you eventually impregnated." Qrow joked.

"Hey I'm still young." Tai said.

"Pssh, no you're not." Felix said. Null popped up again and fired at them but it was blocked by Glynda's shield.

"I have an idea." Glynda said, she pulled out a scroll. "Peter, get over here." A minute later a nemian charged the four huntsmen but was shot by none other than Professor Peter Port. He and Oobleck stood side by side.

"You rang?" Port said.

"I have something I need you to trap." She said. So, they were going to use Port's semblance.

"Here." Qrow gave Port the eyepiece. "You might need this." Qrow watched a massive hand of sand grab a nevermore and crush it. Null popped out and fired on the huntsmen over that way.

"Qrow, Tai, come on." Felix said. The three of them ran towards Suna, whose forces were covered in a small sand storm.

"Tai, how's your throwing arm?" Qrow said. Tai grabbed him and hurled him at a chiroptera. Qrow cut the giant bat Grimm in half and landed next to Suna. "What's with all the sand?"

"I'm trying to find Mu." The redheaded commander said.

"Won't work. He has this rift he walks through." Qrow said as he sliced a nemian apart. He saw Oobleck Port and Glynda on top of a pillar overlooking them. "Clear it up so that he can see." Suna did so. Port, obviously aided by the eyepiece shot behind Qrow. Qrow turned around and saw Null stuck in a clear box linned with Port's symbol.

"Another successful hunt." Port boasted.

"You aren't getting out of there." Qrow said.

"Not without a lot of dust anyway." Felix smirked. Null pointed his weapon at the box and fired. The box started cracking. Felix matched Null's weapon and fired it as the box shattered. Felix was able to overpower Null in this state. And Tai punched the bandaged deadeye square in the jaw. Felix's blast enveloped half of Null's body.

"I can see all of you are too much for me." He choked out as he disappeared. Port, Glynda and Oobleck joined the group, carving a path through the Grimm as they did.

"How unfortunate." Port said. "My traps are meant for Grimm, not those who can use dust."

"But his weapon is damaged." Felix said. "He'll no longer be able to use it."

"I'm at my limit." Suna said.

"As am I." Qrow said.

"Me too." Glynda said. "I took a hit from a manticore a while back. I was foolish to let my guard down like that."

"Don't beat yourself up." Oobleck said. "Look, the Grimm are retreating."

"It's likely Null retreated too." Qrow said. "With all the damage we've done we know his weak spot has to be somewhere on his upper left hand side. And without a weapon he's not much of a threat."

"We should rest and recover." Suna said.

"We might not have that luxury." Port said. He took off the eyepiece and gave it back to Qrow. Qrow saw Null standing on a pillar with a coffin turned upright. The coffin opened and a man stepped out.

"Looks like he's called in back up." Qrow said. A moment later, when he saw who it was, his teeth clenched.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Felix said.

"We need to speed up that recovery." Glynda said.

"In all my years…I never thought I'd see the day." Oobleck said awestruck.

"How did Necros get his hands on those remains…of all people." Tai said.

"He must have had it a long time." Suna said.

On top of that pillar, was someone Qrow never wanted to fight. A warrior of legend whose mere name struck hearts in those he would call enemy. His purple tunic and maroon red armor glistened in the sun light. His long black hair blew in the wind. On top of that pillar was the champion of Vacuo, the founder of Shade, the original leader of the Black Knights, the bane of Vale, the slayer of 100,000 men during the war. The man who was able to beat a fully powered maiden one-on-one and bend her to his line of thinking. A maiden, may I add, that was queen of Mistral and the maiden of Fall. The only one to have slain a Grimoire single handedly. A man who allegedly could pull the entire moon down if he so desired. Allister Mordred was now a deadeye.

 **AN: If you watch Naruto: Shippuden, Allister Mordred looks like Madara and, in my mind, has Pain's theme. And I may have drawn a lot of inspiration from that particular battle (you know the one). Next chapter is going to be so brutal and satisfying and epic, I can't hardly contain myself. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	97. The Beat Down to end all Beat Downs

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Happy 4** **th** **of July to all my American readers. Let's celebrate with some freaking fireworks. This could end up being a really long chapter just because of how much ass whooping is going on, plus setup for what's to come later. Please review this chapter, I've put a lot of thought into it. So let's get ready to ruuumbllllllle!**

Chapter 97: Is this the best Vacuo has to offer?

"What say you monster?"

Allister opened his eyes to see a large group of huntsmen beneath him. He looked up into the sky and saw the clouds rolling in from Vale. He looked behind him and saw the group of Grimm cowering away. He looked back at the army beneath him, looking at his hand as he pieced together where he was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A hollow voice said.

"Null Mu?" Allister replied. "What brand of sorcery is this?" Null convulsed wildly and when he spoke again huis voice was different.

"A pleasure to finally see you face to face." Null said. "My name is Necros Faust. I'm the one who summoned you here."

"For what purpose?"

"The annihilation of the huntsmen." Necros' voice answered. Allister closed his eyes for a minute.

"So…Salem has made her move. And employed a man of your talents to bring me back."

"You are the original Black Knight. Were you not Salem's muscle in the days after the Great War?"

"I was." Allister said. Necros explained the situation to him. What Salem planned to do and how the Black Knights had fared since his death. He also gave a brief run down on some of the power players he'd be facing.

"I took special precautions to make sure you were just as powerful as you were in your prime."

"You know what I was like in your prime?"

"It's my job to know. Just take a look." Necros chuckled. Allister looked down his shirt and surely enough the secret to his strength was there. "It's a lie, that gravity dust was developed on the Isle of Storms. The truth is that I found your corpse and I alone gained access to all your secrets. You created it through sheer will of force."

"And necessity."

"It will more than make up for your lack of aura. These huntsmen nowadays, they rely to heavily on their aura and fancy weapons. They know nothing of true strength and skill. Ah, who am I to judge? I was always a marksman in combat."

"I can certainly feel my power surging."

"Now, rain down hell on the huntsmen."

"No."

"What?"

"Hell does not rain down. I will bring down the heavens on these worms." Allister dropped from the pillars.

"Too bad your mace is currently in possession of the current Black Knight commander, a man named Tobi."

"If this body is as strong as you say it is then I will have no need for it." Allister scanned the enemy force. "Besides, there's plenty of much better weapons to choose from." He began however slowly towards the force. Some held up their weapons in defense. Some got in a more offensive stance. One held a cross to her face as if praying. One thing they all had in common; they were terrified.

Allister picked up speed. The huntsmen gave their battle cry as they charged him. When he reached the line, he sent an elbow into the first enemy's stomach blasting him back. Allister's semblance was gravity manipulation. With each blow he could control someone's gravity, forcing them in whatever direction he wanted. A bear Faunas with spiked gloves swung at him. Allister dodged and punched him reapeatedly in the face, ending with an uppercut to send him to the stratosphere. A rhino Faunas charged him, he redirected the huntsmen into a group that was rushing him. A yellow streak blitzed towards him with a katana. Allister caught him by the wrist and stabbed the blade through another's chest. As he looked at the horror in the man's face he gave him sweet release, ripping the sword out of his hand and slicing his throat. Not his weapon of choice but it will do for now.

He deflected a volley of knives and bullets coming at him as he sliced through several more opponents in a matter of seconds. The same rhino Faunas charged him again, Allister flipped over him and drove the blade through the man's back. He kicked the the Faunas, pulling the blade out and sending his desperately healing body into a small group. As he swung the sword again, it was caught by a man in teal armor wielding an energy sword. The armored man flicked his wrist and Allister's sword snapped in half.

"Swish!" The man said, swinging at Allister. Allister caught the blow by his wrist, broke the man's arm, stabbed his weapon through his back, blasted his face, destroyed his armor and sent it flying into a crowd of people. He held the sword up and it turned off. He threw it at a woman's head stunning her while he round house kicked her towards the rock pillar.

He felt a tremor at his feet and a girl with red hair and a jagged knife slid down the wave of sand. She landed a blow on Allister. A woman with purple hair and a crossbow fired at him. He caught the arrow and threw it through a man's eye. Allister then used said man as a shield against several knives. He saw the dust glowing on the knives and threw the body towards another crowd as it exploded. The red haired girl swung at him some more as he dodged the swings. He slapped her wrist, knocking the weapon down and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up.

"So you want to dance too?" Allister felt a massive gust blast him back, and slicing his arm off. As he landed he pulsed his semblance sending everyone around where he landed in every direction. He looked and saw a woman with a green dust crystal tipped spear.

"Don't underestimate me!" She said as she twirled her spear around. She sent more tornados towards him, and he sprinted around them. The crossbow girl got in his way and changed her weapon to a sword. He hit her with a palm strike sending her flying. The spear girl dodged his kick and danced around his combo. He caught up with her by manipulating the gravity around them to be heavier. He grabbed her and choke slammed her.

"Is this the best Vacuo has to offer?" He scorned.

"That would be me." A cat Faunas kicked him in the face. It was the one Necros identified as Felix, headmaster of Shade. The two did the dance of battle for several seconds. Felix kept switching his weapon and fighting style to keep Allister off balance. Allister's body became covered in scrapes from Felix's weapons. Allister jumped up in the air to escape and find a suitable weapon. Felix was obviously too skilled to beat in hand to hand. Necros, using Null's body, held Felix up. Allister blasted the ground with a wave of gravity, but one man remained. He must be Taiyang Xiao Long. The two's fists met. Taiyang outmaneuvered him and punched him in the kidney. Allister caught a pair of punches. Allister manipulated gravity to force him to the ground. But the huntsman stood his ground defiantly.

"May Long's blood runs through your veins. Perhaps you'd be an adequate opponent."

"You certainly live up to your reputation. But this is the end of the road." Allister could feel people running up behind him. He jumped in the air as four men swung at him in unison. And one of them had a mace. Allister kicked the ones with the sword and the knives in the face at the same time. The one with the halberd tried to subdue him. He elbowed the man in the stomach, sending him backward. Tai tried grabbing him but Allister flipped over as the mace wielder mistakenly hit the senior huntsmen. Allister kicked his knee out and grabbed his mace. This was more like it.

He swung the mace, knocking the four boys skyward in one swing. Tai held his own for several seconds before succumbing to Allister's might. He was caught in the air by a purple glyph. Glynda Goodwitch fired at him. Allister was forced back. A telekinesis semblance aided by gravity dust, an ingenious combination. The woman with the spear aided her to force Allister back. He could see a barrage of fire headed his way while he was stuck. He undid his armor, listening to it crush a dazed soldier. He sprinted forward with the unnecessary weight gone. He kicked the spear girl in the face and exchanged blows with Glynda. He didn't bother trying the fruitless venture of overpowering her repulse glyphs. Instead he used speed to overwhelm her. A swift punch shattered her glasses, and likely her nose.

A massive sandstorm covered the area as Allister unleashed unholy vengeance on all that approached him. He met with Felix again. And the headmaster matched his speed, but didn't have the semblance to compliment the weapon. The headmaster's mace shattered and Allister kicked him in the chin. He weant to finish him with an earth shattering blow but a wall of sand blocked the blow. The sand hardened around the mace, disarming him. He went to kick Tai, who had caught back up, but the kick was also blocked by sand. The sand wrapped around his leg and slammed him through a boulder and into the air. Glynda and a large older gentleman combined their fire to intercept him.

Allister fueled through his dust crystal to repulse the fire with his own gravity based glyph. But then Felix hit him in the shoulder with an energy beam. That part of his shoulder and chest deteriorated. Thus, revealing the large gravity dust crystal in his chest. The secret of his body. A wound he suffered at the hands of King. Sealed by dust with the aid of Salem. The source of his godly power. As he regenerated he took his place on top of the same pillar he was summoned too. Suna Gull, the man responsible for the sand shield staggered up to look at him. They all had eyes on him. Allister lifted his hand to the sky, ready for one last ploy.

"Your power exceeds my wildest expectations." Necros said as Null's body joined him. "I really did make you the most powerful weapon in my arsenal."

"Make no mistake." Allister said. A shadow began forming on the ground. "This power is NOT of your making." Necros looked up and dropped to his knees and laughed.

"Well, God damn." Necros cackled. The huntsmen looked up in awe and terror. Some dropped to their knees. Some dropped their weapons. Some ran but it won't help. Allister had reached out with the extent of his powers, and pulled part of the shattered moon to Remnant. Just a small piece, large enough to obliterate this battle field.

"This…is true devastation." The meteor got closer and closer. Some, in their panic, fired up at it. Suna tried stopping it with a massive sand hand. A bird flew up to it and transformed into a man, must be Qrow Branwen. He slashed at the meteor, trying to make it smaller. The sand hand grabbed hold of it. And with Glynda's considerable telekinesis they managed to stop the slow moving comet.

"Wow…all that work and it didn't do a damn thing." Necros chastised.

"Well done huntsmen!" Allister shouted. "Now…tell me what you'll do about the second one." The second moon piece crashed into the first. The battle field became a storm of falling rocks, bombarding the area. Allister kept up a gravity shield to protect himself. Null wasn't so lucky.

"Watch it. You're going to…" Necros was cut off as a rock went through his chest, and he dissipated. "Well done, you destroyed one of my toys." Necros voice rang in his head.

"This semblance rewards suicidal attacks. Besides, Null outlived his usefulness."

"Now I see where Draco and Tobi get it from." Necros said. As the storm of debris subsided, Allister took a look at what he had done. The Branwen hunter had lost an eye. Over a hundred had lost their lives. And those who didn't could barely stand. Suna had saved most of them with his sand shield. "That's enough." Necros ordered.

"I can finish them."

"I doubt it. Your crystal was drained by that last display. You're a sitting duck now. Come back. I'll summon you again against Atlas when you recharge."

"Very well." Allister stepped into the coffin as it appeared.

"Next time, you'll have more help. But you will also be fighting a greater threat."

"Who?"

"If my predictions are right…the Argentware, who is also the maiden of spring."

"The spawn of Acacia and Raymond? Excellent, perhaps she will prove a worthy dance."

"Don't underestimate her. She has a knack for interruption." Necros laughed.

"I will break her." Allister, now in his coffin could feel the Black Gate engulf him. When he came through, Necros was there as well as a man in a gas mask and a man in a green suit.

"Glas, Mantis, meet Allister Mordred, founder of the Black Knights.

"A pleasure to finally meet you." Glas said. "There's someone else who would like to see you. Mantis, do your thing." Allister could hear the sound of breathing through a gas mask in his ears. He and Necros were pulled into a familiar place. Salem sat on a throne in front of him.

"When Tobi told me what you cooked up…" Salem said. "I could hardly belive it."

"My queen." Allister said giving a bow. He noticed a child standing in the shadows. He had dark black hair and dark red eyes. "Who's the child?"

"That's none of your concern." The child said.

"Come now Flask, this is a joyous reunion." Salem applauded.

"Your entire existence disgusts me." Flask said as he stormed off.

"Forgive him, he's…sensitive when it comes to the dead." Salem said with a charming smile. "Allister, Necros, once you are back at full strength send him to Atlas."

"I already have Ebony and Draco working there." Necros said.

"But once your pawns working towards Corinth fail, they will head there. It is too much to ask of Draco and Ebony." Salem replied.

"It will be done." Allister said.

"Don't forget witch, I control the deadeyes." Necros bragged. "If I wanted to, I could use him to crush you right now."

"You'd be dead before you get the chance." A younger woman said coming out from behind Salem's throne. "Cinder Fall, maiden of fall. Pleasure to finally meet you Mordred."

"Relief that a Fall Maiden has seen the Truth." Allister said.

"Well of course. My destiny is what brought me here. I have a favor. If you get the opportunity, capture Ruby Rose and bring her to me."

"No promises." Necros said.

"It will be worth your while." She said smoothly.

"Very well, now if you don't mind…" Necros clapped his hands. "Mantis take us back. Our power piece needs his rest."

 **AN: Shorter than I predicted. I guess because there wasn't a lot of dialogue. So, what did you think of the beat down? Are you excited for Allister to make another appearance? How about those cameos? I really want to know what you think of the action in this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**


	98. This is Adorable, also history lesson

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: A couple last minute changes. This was originally going to be the next SSSN chapter, and the last of the Vacuo stuff. But I switched it for this chapter. This was going to be from Yang's perspective and then have her part in the battle of Corinth, but I changed it to Blake's part with Yang being next chapter. All this was so that Corinth ends with Jaune and Pyrrha on chapter 100, and the upcoming SSSN chapter flowing into the final stretch. We have 7 more chapters for this arc. This chapter may also be very long due to the scope of time it covers.**

Chapter 98: How did this begin?

Blake, Yang, Ruby and Jaune were hanging out at a little bar called The Candy Bar. And yes, they had plenty of chocolate as well as alcohol. So of course with that combination and the play on words, Yang and Ruby had both insisted using it as their hangout spot. It was a cozy little place. A bar in the back with any number of drinks. A couch and a couple of comfy chairs facing a TV. A pool table in the middle. And best of all, it was cheap, personal and placed on the edge of town. For that reason, it wasn't very popular, what with all the Grimm attacks. But that was just another reason that made it a popular spot for the huntresses and huntsman.

Weiss, Penny, Nora and Ren were still in Atlas. Things hadn't exactly calmed down there. Ruby sat with Jaune on the couch, cuddled up together. Ruby gnawed away at a candy bar, a strawberry flavored drink sitting next to her. Blake couldn't help but find it adorable. Yang and Ruby were at least talking, even if things were awkward between the sisters. They obviously avoided any talk about their little role reversal. But Blake was confident they would figure things out. In the meantime, Yang was happy for her, and maybe a bit jealous at the new development.

Ruby was wearing an outfit she had apparently picked out back at Haven. It was tighter around the cuff links. And the skirt wasn't as fluffy. But the most significant difference was that it was much lower cut, exposing much more cleavage, than any of Ruby's previous combat attire. Still a pinnacle of modesty compared to what Yang usually wore. Ruby had often worn it during missions and hunts with the Red Knights, but wasn't really comfortable wearing it until she filled into it a while back. And even then she never wore it to just hang out. But here she was, wearing it with her legs across Jaune's lap. Her chest was against his shoulder. She placed a piece of chocolate in his mouth and took a sip of her fancy drink. The two giggled to each other and kissed.

Blake was currently playing pool with Yang. The blonde kept eyeing the couple on the couch, just waiting for him to try something. Yang was wearing a brown jacket over her orange shirt. Her previous jacket had a large blood stained hole in it from her previous fight. Blake was thankful that her partner was alright, and even more so apparently convinced Kurome to save Blake's own life. When Ruby found at she was glad, and even proud, of Yang's accomplishment. That went a long way in fixing Yang's ego, which never fully recovered after Adam took her arm.

"Don't even try it." Yang mumbled to herself, staring daggers into Ruby and Jaune. Their kiss had become much more passionate and Ruby was giggling like crazy.

"I thought you weren't going to be overprotective about them." Blake said.

"Oh, I'm actually looking out for Jaune." Yang said. And as if on cue, Ruby had him distracted with a kiss and took a handful of jelly beans that were supposed to be for Jaune. She brole the kiss and shoved them in her mouth.

"Hey!" Jaune said. Ruby just snorted with her mouth full of Jaune's hard earned snack. Jaune tried taking a chocolate covered strawberry from the bowl on Ruby's side but she smacked his hand away. "No fair." Ruby swallowed the beans.

"But I wanted to try some of your jelly beans." She said sweetly moving her shoulders in fake innocence.

"Well maybe I want your strawberries." He said. She shoved one in his mouth and kissed him. Somehow they each ended up with half the treat.

"I would have shared." She said with a wink. Jaune blushed. Blake's jaw dropped. Yang blew a fuse.

"God Ruby, you two need some time alone?" Yang shouted.

"Maybe." Ruby said with a smirk. Blake hit the last of her balls in.

"Looks like I win again." Blake said taking a drink of her tea. Yang downed the last of her strawberry sunrise.

"Damn Blake. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were cheating." Yang said.

"Could be that you're more determined to getting shitfaced than actually playing." Blake said casually.

"Well why don't you let me buy you something with a little more kick and make it even."

"I don't think that'll help. I've seen you drunk, and you aren't anywhere near buzzed yet."

"Damn. I was hoping to use that excuse."

"No, you just aren't trying to win. You keep hitting the ball without thinking so that you can take another drink."

"Story of her whole life." Ruby laughed.

"She's not wrong." Yang said. "Hey, Ruby, when are you going to get drunk?"

"How about never." Ruby answered.

"You're no fun…Blake how about you?"

"Not tonight. Blake said. "I only drink when we have something to really celebrate."

"Jaune?"

"Trust me." Jaune said. "No one wants that."

"I think it'll be fun." Ruby said, taking a sip of her drink.

"You know…" Jaune started. "You say you never want to be drunk, then say I should, while you drink an alcoholic drink."

"I like the taste of it." Ruby defended. "Besides I'm only having this one. It's really fruity. You should try it." She gave a sip to Jaune.

"Huh…that does taste good." He admitted.

"Yep…but I don't understand how Uncle Qrow can drink that nasty stuff."

"Qrow doesn't drink for the taste." Yang said. "You should start there before you form any theories." The four continued hanging out, with Yang deciding to play darts against Blake instead. That wasn't any better. Ruby and Jaune kept on laughing at her. Blake started feeling a little guilty as they did so. But Yang just played along.

"I think it's good that they're together." Yang told Blake.

"Agreed. They needed it."

"Any word from Sun?" Yang asked.

"He and his team are still missing." Blake said sitting against the wall. "August said that he found signs that they survived the crash and were heading north. He didn't say he found anything else."

"I'm sure they're fine." Yang said sitting down and putting an arm around her. "And when they come back, I'm going to beat the shit out of them for making us worry like that."

"Me Too!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Make stupid decisions." Jaune said.

"Run away again." Ruby said.

"Get yourself killed." Yang said.

"I'd probably be a hot mess about this Sun situation." Blake said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Yang asked.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Blake smirked. Just then Ruby's scroll started vibrating.

"Ooh," She cooed as she dug it from her skirt pocket. "It's daddy." She said holding the scroll up.

Yang jumped over the couch forcing Ruby to scoot to the middle of the couch. Ruby answered it and held it out so that all three of them were in the frame. Blake scooted in behind Yang. As the picture came up, it was Tai and Qrow. They looked like crap. Tai had a bandage on his head and Qrow had a bandage over his left eye. Ruby's jaw drop as she gasped.

"Hey pipsqueak." Qrow said softly. "How you four girls holding up?"

"Three." Jaune said.

"Four." Qrow said with a sarcastic grin.

"We-we're doing fine." Ruby said. "Wh…what happened."

"A deadeye of Allister Mordred happened." Tai said. "We're lucky to be alive."

"Sadly, I lost my eye." Qrow said. "Don't worry, I have a nifty little backup."

"How are you all holding up?" Tai said.

"It's been pretty uneventful ever since that…run in with our grandfathers." Yang said.

"I've been fine." Ruby said. "We're in Corinth now. It's really beautiful here."

"How would you know?" Yang quipped. "You haven't taken the time to look at the city."

"What?" Tai said.

"Oh, didn't she tell you she has a boyfriend now?"

"What!"

"Please don't tell me it's Jaune." Qrow said.

"Hey." Jaune said. "I'm right here."

"Ummm." Ruby said blushing. "yep." Tai and Qrow looked at the couple. Qrow face palmed and Tai laughed a bit.

"Good to hear…I guess." Tai said. "Just…watch yourself Arc."

"Anyway that's not why we called." Qrow said. "Allister Mordred is the original leader of the Black Knights. Before Tobi, before Draco."

"I thought he was some kind of hero." Jaune said. "My grandfather said he was the guardian of an entire kingdom."

"Allegiances change." Tai said.

"But his never did." Qrow said. "This story is at the heart of this entire conflict. As fundamental as Salem's strife with Ozpin."

"Ok, go from the beginning." Jaune said.

"How did this begin?" Yang asked. She bent closer to the screen, ready to take in every word.

"Salem didn't always plan to use the Grimm." Qrow said. "You might even say her strife was always against Ozpin, not humanity. During the Great War, she took over Vacuo. Ruled it from the shadows. Most likely it was during this time that she learned about the Hecatonchires, and the numerous nightmarish Grimm that precede it. One of her men suffered a massive wound from one of these…Grimoire." Qrow let the word sink in for a moment. Blake remembered that they weren't supposed to let Ruby know that these same Grimoire were returning. So as long as they made it sound like they were long dead beasts, it would still be alright. "Salem saved his life and nursed him back to health. He became stronger from this. And eventually issued challenges to the other kingdoms. All in an effort to find the strongest warriors so that they could wipe these monsters out and stop the Hecatonchires.

"So then, why is Salem trying to use the Grimm now?" Ruby said.

"Simply put, you know the story. Allister wasn't the only one with this idea. He joined forces with Arthur Arc, Acacia Glens, Raymond Rose, the summer maiden, Corvus Branwen, and the guardians of Vacuo. With Ozpin's help, they recruited several key figures in Mantle. Allister and Arthur, together defeated Queen Helen, who was the fall maiden at the time, and her body guards. Thus winning their loyalty in the cause. All these heroes together defeated the Grimm and stopped the Hecatonchires from rising."

"And let me guess." Blake said. "Salem was impressed by these monsters that she decided to try to bring them back and control them?"

"Close." Qrow said. "It took Salem 60 years to find a way to control the Grimm. That was the Black Knights doing. But her plans were set back another twenty years thanks to how the Faunas war ended. She tried using that as the jumping off point in her plans. But, in no small part thanks to team STRQ, we put an end to those plans."

"Draco, he must have been close to pulling it off." Yang said.

"But with his death, Tobi, his replacement had to start back at square 1."

"But now they're back." Ruby said.

"Not that it matters." Tai said. "Necros bringing them back is just a distraction so that Salem can have time to finish her preparations."

"That's what the Arbiters have been doing." Qrow said. "While we fight the immediate threat, they are trying to end the long term one."

"And as far as people coming back," Tai said. "I will be absolutely shocked if Draco isn't back. He'd be the easiest person to make a deadeye, probably in the history of Remnant."

"Be on the lookout for him." Qrow said. "He probably hates your mothers with a passion, your fathers too. That includes you Jaune. Your father was also there when he was defeated. But it was Raven who laid the finishing blow to kill him. And it was Summer who crippled him and handed him over. Necros and everyone else knows it and will likely fuel him with it."

"He's also the one whose semblance was reversed engineered into skull rounds. So his power works very much the same way." Tai warned.

"We'll be careful." Yang said.

"Alright kiddos." Qrow said. "We'll let you go. Take care."

"Love you two." Tai said.

"Love you too." Ruby and Yang said together. They hung up the scroll.

"You okay?" Blake asked Ruby. The leader seemed a little off since the phone call started.

"I should have been there."

"Ruby don't do this to yourself." Blake warned. Jaune grabbed her hand as tears strained in her eyes.

"We've been living it up here in Corinth." Ruby said. "And, no offense, it's been enchanting to be here with you all. But, I've been sitting on my but while people I love are getting hurt."

"Ruby, you need to calm down." Blake said. Ruby broke from Jaune's grip and started pacing around.

"You can't be everywhere at once." Yang said.

"But I could have been there. I signed us up for this mission. And nothing's happened. Any team could have done this. At least with Weiss, she needs to hold things up since her father died!" Ruby shouted

"And Weiss is doing fine." Yang said. Weiss had called them the night her father died. Team RWBY and JNPR stayed up together on the phone all night and let Weiss cry it out. And Ruby and Jaune talked to her all day the next day as well as she oversaw the transfer of power in the SDC. She signed a clause that gave power to the board of directors until the war ends. In which event, Weiss would become CEO per her father's will. And should she die, Winter would be in her place. And should she also die, the company would go public, ruled by shareholders instead of the board. This way Weiss discouraged any and all traitorous acts.

"But I signed us up because I though Jaune and I, and you two could use the easy mission after everything that's happened. And because of that, I couldn't be back with Uncle Qrow and dad and helped them."

"Ruby!" Jaune raised his voice, hugging her. "You couldn't have known. I was there when you volunteered for this mission. This isn't easy. We are the first line of defense between Atlas and any would-be invaders."

"But..." Jaune interrupted her with a kiss and she seemed to calm down.

"Jaune is right." Yang said. "We've been lucky thus far. In Corinth it's either quaint or crazy. That's the words you used to describe the mission. Did you forget that, with all the free time we've had?"

"I guess so." Ruby said as the kiss broke. "Sorry I shouted."

"It's no problem." Blake said. As if on cue, an explosion sounded. "That on the other hand is."

"Son of a bitch." Yang groaned. "Ruby, you jinxed it."

"Well, excuse meee princess." Ruby huffed. The four exited the bar and saw fires on the other side of town. There was another explosion and some screams.

"Yang, Blake, find out what's going on." Jaune said. "Ruby and I will get the people to safety."

"Sure thing." Blake said. "Be safe."

"We will."

 **AN: So cutting it short. This is just a good ending point. So I'm changing the next battle just a bit so that it's actually a team fight (which makes more sense because I intended Ruby and Jaune to have another team fight for this anyway). And for that reason I extended a lot of this chapter to have as much character stuff as I could manage. So next time Blake and Yang verses some dudes. Be sure to review and follow.**


	99. Battle of Corinth

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Party like it's chapter 99. This is the chapter that has undergone the most changes without actually moving its place in this story. Ever since I first outlined this arc back when I was still writing all the Haven stuff, this was going to be Yang vs. Blaze. And then it was going to be a history lesson on top of that. And then the history lesson was going to come before the fight. And then I decided to do the hang out last chapter. And now this is also a team fight. But the core remains the same. Also I hate this 24 hour thing on this website. I uploaded the last chapter exactly 24 hours after chapter 97. But apparently it goes off of, 24 hours after the site updates the story. Because of that only like 20 something people read chapter 98.**

Chapter 99: Why don't you just give up?

"Get to the sanctuary!" Yang yelled. Her and Blake ran through the burning streets of Corinth. Numerous Grimm were starting to form and take the city. Blake and Yang were doing their best to fight them off, and help the people get to the city. Yang engaged a beringel and quickly overwhelmed it with a flurry of punches. The ape hit her into a burning building. "Seems like we have a lot on our plate." She said, as she threw a punch of plates at the Grimm. Dishing out that pun distracted it long enough for Blake to stab it through the head.

"That…was a bad one." Blake criticized. Yang just waved her off. They heard gunfire a few blocks down. "The fire seems to encircle a specific area. That's where our culprit is."

"Do you think it's Cinder?"

"I don't think so. This fire is pulsing. There aren't any elaborate fireworks or fireballs." Blake assured. Yang and Blake kept going, clearing the way as they did. They reached the source of the pulses and found three people there. In the middle of the fire was a large man covered in flame. The other two were wrapped up in each other. They were fighting. But they were literally wrapped up like braids, braids that had knives stabbing at each other's chest. One of them Yang recognized.

"Taijitu?" Yang said.

"Stop Blaze." Taijitu said.

"Don't worry about him kiddo." The other man said. "This is a family matter and he knows better than to interrupt me when I'm spending time with my daughter."

"That's Taijitu's father?" Blake said.

"And that's Crimson Blaze." Yang said. "My mom and dad told me all about him." She switched for her ice rounds, making sure they were fully loaded. "Blake, help out Taijitu, leave Blaze to me." She gave a confident smile.

Blaze had been unlucky back then. At least that's what her father said. A man whose semblance was erupting to flames, fighting a man who got stronger the hotter his body was. Not to mention, apparently Tethys Azul had come in afterwards and…well, cause of death was drowning…in a place with no water.

The fact of the matter is, Yang is weak against people with swords and knives, people who could dodge and redirect her attacks, and people who focused on lower body attacks. Yang had been learning this ever so slightly ever since she started at Beacon. Whether it was her embarrassing record against Blake and Pyrrha, her humiliation at the hands of Neo, her disbarment by Adam, even the fact that she had so much trouble against Akagi was evidence enough of this. But Blaze was a brawler. This was her favorite type of opponent. Anyone who relied on strength and durability, Yang liked fighting them like Ruby liked eating cookies.

Blaze walked over to her menacingly. She bumped her fists together in excitement. Sizing him up, he was just over 7 ft. Slightly taller than Yatsuhasi. And his fist-as big as Yang's face- cracked her in the skull. She felt her aura take a dive and her semblance charge up. This guy punched with a greater force than an Atlesian Paladin. And if his body was anything like Akagi's, this match would be quick. He through a left jab and Yang caught it. She opened her eyes and knew they were red. Blaze's yellow eyes went wide as he realized who she was. She pushed his arm back and threw a right jab, meeting his next punch. Her gauntlet fired and the ice round sublimated, blasting his arm backwards and dousing a bit of the flame.

"That all you got?" She smirked.

"Those eyes." His hand returned to its full fiery fury. "You're THEIR daughter aren't you?"

"Why don't you just give up?" Yang put a hand on her hip.

"Say, what, you little brat."

"It'll just save everyone time."

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your smug face." Blaze went to punch Yang but she countered with her own punch. The two traded punches back and forth. Yang kept on charging her semblance more and more while keeping track of her aura level. Eventually she felt overflowing with power and unleashed a massive blow to Blaze's face, blasting it off.

"Looks like the only one having anything wiped off their face is you." Yang quipped. Blaze erupted with a massive blast, knocking Yang across the street. He threw several fireballs at her. She countered the first few but ran out of ammo and was blasted away by the next one. Blaze marched over to her.

"Not so hot now are you." He said. Yang looked at the road sign next to her. Oh, this was too good to pass up.

"You need to just stop." She said, ripping the stop sign out of the ground and hitting him with it. She hit him back several times before he broke the sign. She threw a punch at him, but he caught it.

"A steel arm. Good for the Atlesian cold. But terrible in a fire fight." He began heating it up. The heat traveled quickly through the metal and directly into her bone. She screamed out in pain as she remembered Rubrum's warning about playing with fire. Her prosthetic arm was turning red from the heat as she tried forcing him off. At that moment Blake dove between them and cut Blaze's arm off with a powerful strike.

"Was that…?"

"Moon slice. Yes." Blake answered. Blaze's arm began growing back. Yang reloaded and used an ice round to cool her arm off. The abrupt pain made her loose vision for a second. Long enough for Blaze to charge her and shove her into a burning building. Blake carved him up with a flurry of strikes. Every time he tried punching her she'd disappear.

"Hold still." He cursed.

"I'm not like my partner." Blake taunted, drawing both parts of her weapon. "I don't let people hit me."

"Smart girl." Mizu said, throwing a knife at her. She dodged but Blaze hit Yang with another fire wave. Mizu had Taijitu at knife point, the blade sliding across her throat. "You've gotten really good Eliza. Certainly good enough to earn the moniker of Taijitu like I did. Hell, your semblance is much more versatile than mine. But you still aren't stronger than me."

Blake flipped over Blaze as Yang punched him in the shoulder. Blake then fired at Mizu, forcing him to let Taijitu go. Mizu ran forward, diving under Blakes legs and slashing at Yang, by cutting through Blaze.

"The hell." Yang said, narrowly blocking the swing.

"Just taking advantage of these bodies." Mizu said. The knife grinded against the steel arm. Yang grabbed his wrist and sent a left hook into his face. She expected the face to disintegrate like it had with Blaze and Akagi. But the blow actually caused Mizu's head to do a sickly 360. "What, were you expecting it to turn to dust like Blaze? My semblance is flexibility, I never had rigid bones to begin with. Well, not unless I wanted." He winked at her and bent around and went to stab her chest. Yang blocked it and struggled to keep the blade from stabbing into her. His leg wrapped around hers. He wrapped his arm around her throat to choke her at the same time.

Just when Yang was about to pass out; Blake ran up and took a slice at him. She sliced his eye, forcing him to let Yang go. Mizu slithered around them, trying to constrict Blake. But she subbed in an ice clone, freezing him in place. Yang caught her breath and regained her composure. Her and Blake ran side by side to attack him while he struggled with the ice. As soon as they got close he grinned. And then a massive fire blast went through him, the ice, and hit both huntresses. Yang's vision faded in and out. A massive chunk of Mizu was missing but recovering.

"Whew, that was a close one." Mizu said. "Hey Blaze, be more careful next time."

"I wanted to hit both of them." He started marching over to them.

"That you did."

"His anchor is below his left shoulder." Taijitu choked out.

"Quiet Eliza." Mizu said throwing a knife at her. She screamed out in pain as her aura broke and the knife went deep in her leg. Blaze stood above Yang. She tried to get up but he kicked her stomach. She punched his knee. He kicked her shoulder and stomped on her chest, squashing her like a bug. He went to stomp again, and fueled by the last few blows, she punched his foot, sending an ice shard through it.

He erupted again, he grabbed Yang by the throat and lifted her up. He was choking her. Blake and Mizu were battling all across the street. Yang punched at him, trying to break his grip. She activated her failsafe to unload her entire payload in one blast. It worked and he dropped her. His face was no longer on fire, instead it was encased in vapor from the sublimating ice. He kicked her chest and blasted her through a brick wall. Another pulse of fire and the building caught flame. Blaze marched over, his face rekindling its flame. Yang jumped up to the pipes above her and ripped them down. The water from the pipes covered Blaze's body causing it to steam. She smacked him several times with the pipe and stabbed him through the chest and into the wall.

"Let off some steam." She quipped walking away. She felt intense heat behind her. Blaze pulled himself off the wall.

"I think I understand your semblance now." He said. "You get stronger with every hit."

"About time you got a clue." She said.

"But that won't save your aura." He erupted again, sending Yang out the window. She grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Time for you to take your exit-inguisher." She smiled particularly proud of that one as she sprayed him with its full contents. He was stunned by the chemicals, revealing the leather outfit underneath. Yang kept note of all the places she had punched through already, and with as much strength and speed she could manage she pounding every square inch that hadn't been hit hard yet. He tried to erupt, but she powered through it now. She saw red and white, bursting with energy as she knocked his head off, giving her several more seconds to pound his body like a slab of meat. She soon found the fire dust crystal where his heart would be and crushed it.

"Why…. you…" He groaned as he turned to ash.

"Looks like you just ran out of gas. Ooh, from ashes you came and ashes you go. You were just a burn out anyway." She stopped when she realized there was no more audience. "Blake?" She ran to the other side of the building, but she was too late.

"Looks like this cat ran out of lives." Mizu said as he ran her through with his knife. He smiled satisfyingly as he did so. Yang's eyes went wide, and she dropped to her knees. She felt an unyielding rage threaten to take her. And then, behind Mizu, Blake appeared. She stabbed him through the shoulder. Right where his deep blue dust blob was. The Blake that Mizu stabbed disappeared.

"It took all my dust to make a clone that convincing, and to delay its disappearance." Blake said.

"You got me." He smiled. "Not many people can get the drop on me. I'll have to make a note of that for next time."

"There won't be a next time." Blake said.

"This isn't the first time I've died. Hell it isn't even the second. Embarrassingly enough this is my fifth time. Give Necros time and I'll be back."

"He's next on my list." Blake said coldly.

"You have more problems than that." Mizu said as his body liquefied.

"Blake!" Yang said running over to her and slapping her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again.

"Well if you didn't take so long I wouldn't have had to." Blake said. They exchanged smiles. "Glad you made it." Blake said happily.

"Eh, he couldn't hold a candle to me." Taijitu groaned in pain. "You, Arbiter, explain."

"Mizu Maru is my father." Taijitu said, wrapping her leg up. "He wore this mask before me. I guess you could say I inherited it from him. But, while he was paying off a debt to Necros he was killed by Draco. Thus, leaving me an orphan at the age of 9. When I was 14, Avarice found me and explained the Truth to me. I didn't except the invite for several years after that. It was eight years ago that I was convinced to join. It was actually your mother that convinced me Yang. She had just lost a friend, and thought the two of us could get along."

"So I take it that means you joined after you all got Summer killed?"

"Yep. I never met her. But Nevermore talks about her sometimes. Not a lot."

"So what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"I found one of the Grimoire not too far from here. But I lost track of it when it went through a Black Gate. That's when I found these two and two others. I knew they were up to no good so I followed them and waited for them to split up before I strike."

"Who else was with them?" Yang asked.

"A girl named Emp Valley. She'd be a little younger than your parents, probably about Goodwitch and Kraken's age. She was with…you aren't going to like this…Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Jaune."

"Ruby's a maiden. She could in all honesty defeat them both handedly." Taijitu said. "But Emp has a troublesome ability that will make things difficult for someone so…weapon obsessed…as Ruby."

"Plus Pyrrha's semblance." Yang said.

"They'll be fine." Taijitu said. "Right now, we need to put out these fires, make sure the people are safe, and kill the Grimm. And also maybe loot a few places…old habits die hard."

 **AN: God, those fire puns. I really wanted a fight where Yang just owns, without making it easy for her. Because thus far I've had her get her ass kicked brutally in just about every fight she's a part of. I really like Mizu and Blaze, and will be using them in my other story when I get motivated to work on that again. Their relationship is kind of like Felix and Locus, especially in the new episode of RVB (spoilers?). Next time is big chapter 100. Please Review, follow and favorite for any and all comments and questions.**


	100. Jaune vs Pyrrha

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Big milestone chapter. 100 chapters done. Thank you to everyone supporting this story. You all keep me motivated. After this, we'll only have 30 chapters left. That's right, in about a month this story will be over. But fear not readers, I have plenty of plans for what I'm doing after this story. Just keep an eye out for my username and anything with the RWBYond branding on it. I'm actually having a hard time thinking of how to properly display the emotions in this chapter. It's tough.**

Chapter 100: Do you love me?

Jaune and Ruby stood in the center of town, helping the people get inside the sanctuary. This was their duty, to protect the people. They wouldn't even begin to count the losses until after the smoke settled. Hearing all the thanks warmed Jaune's spirit. Or maybe it was the kind smile on Ruby's face. There was something calming about her demeanor. Even with half the town on fire, the people were in good spirits. Ruby had that effect on people, so long as she wasn't in a moping mood.

After a minute things seemed to calm down. The people feeling safe, deterred the Grimm. Well, that and Ruby's eyes scaring them off. The both of them even holstered their weapons. The fires were calming down, Yang and Blake must be dealing with the source. Then, from the shadows of an alley, a dark skinned figure walked up. She had tonfas in her hands, wore a skimpy yellow outfit, and had thick black hair tied in a way that made them look like two giant balls. But, there was something about her eyes.

"Stop right there." Jaune said. "You're a deadeye aren't you?" He drew his sword.

"What was your first clue you, dumbass?"

"Jaune?" An all too familiar voice said. From the shadows walked a figure that Jaune had seen in too many dreams these last few years. A ghost he thought he laid to rest. One he was determined to get over. Yet here she was, Pyrrha Nikos.

"NECROS!" Jaune huffed. "You bastard!"

"Oh, so this is Jaune." The woman said. "Have to say, not my type, but I can see why you like him."

"Necros, I know you can hear me." Jaune fumed. "Let her go or I swear I'll…"

"Do what?" The girl said smugly. "Kill him? Get in line."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said. She had a black tear in her eye. One hand covered her mouth while the other hand reached out.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby shouted. She reached for her weapon. But when she pressed the button to activate it nothing happened. Her eyes got wide.

"Ooh…someone who relies on their fancy weapon." The other said. And here I am not letting any kind of machinery work." The lights around them started flickering and going off. "The name is Emp Valley. E…M…P…get it?"

"Oh Yang would just love you." Ruby muttered under her breath. Jaune didn't think so. That would mean Yang's arm wouldn't work. "I'm more than just my weapon."

"So show me Maiden of Spring. Or do you prefer Argentware? I know who you are. And I was sent here especially to deal with you."

"Ruby…you're a maiden?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Ruby answered calmly. Jaune was slacked jawed. He was still trying to wrap his head around this. That meant Pyrrha was sent after him. Could he do it? Kill the woman he almost loved? The woman who loved him ad made him strong?

"I…I don't blame you for what happened to me." Pyrrha said.

"That's in the past. We've had to move on." Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand comfortingly. "Show her what you've got Vomit Boy. I'm going to unleash the power of spring on this cocky chick."

"Ooh…I'm shivering in my non-existant boots." Emp taunted. Ruby dashed at her. Emp dodged but the vacuum blasted her into against a building. Emp tore into her with her tonfas. Ruby was no slouch when it came to strength. She could easily kick holes through the skull of a nevermore or punch a beowolf's head clean off. And she had speed on a level no one on Remnant could compete. But that's all she had in terms of hand to hand. She would just throw a punch or kick and hope for the best. At least she also had her maiden magic.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said again. She used her semblance to throw him into a wall. Jaune flared his semblance, sending arrows of light at her. She dodged them easily and blocked the light hammer with her shield. She threw her spear but Jaune deflected it with his own aura shield. He threw down Corcea Mora shield. Not only because it was metal, and therefore a handicap in this fight. But also because so long as Emp was around, it wouldn't fold out properly.

"Pyrrha you can fight this. I believe in you."

"No Jaune I can't." She cried out as she picked him up and slammed him into the ground. She ran at him, scoring numerous hits along his torso and legs. He tried swinging his sword at her but with her semblance it didn't work, she deflected it, kicked him in the chest, planted a foot on his face, kicked off of it, and threw her shield hitting him in the throat.

"I guess I deserve that, all the missed opportunities I had with you." He muttered out. He managed to undo his knee pads while on the ground. Pyrrha's semblance wasn't actually magnetism, it was polarity. The difference was simple. Magnetism only allows control of iron-based objects, which his armor and weapons were. But with polarity, she can charge up non-magnetic metals and control them. Anything that could hold a significant electrical charge was a potential weapon for her. Which is how she was able to control aluminum cans during the food fight. And why her and Nora were such a deadly combination.

"Jaune…you have to run."

"No Pyrrha…I'm not that useless fool you knew back then."

"I never thought you were useless."

"Then why tell me to run?"

"Because I can't…I can't bare it…I can't…control my movements." She cried out. Jaune successfully removed his last bit of armor. He kept the sword in hand. Even if she could move it, she couldn't move him anymore. And Corcea Mors was still a pitch perfect conduit for his semblance.

"That's good to hear."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way Necros is as good as you are." Pyrrha ran at him. Jaune managed to hold his own for a few seconds as they clashed blades. He was stronger than her, at least physically, now. He went for a deep cut along her chest, right in the gap above her breast plate. She easily moved it so that the blade glanced across the armor piece. But as it did, Jaune activated his semblance. He took a page from Penny's book and created five blades, evenly spaced along Pyrrha's right side and slashed her. She flipped out of the way and was hit by Jaune's light fist. Pyrrha's arm came off.

"Is that your semblance?" She asked.

"Yep, hard-light constructs."

"I'm glad to see it. It suits you."

"Yeah, Ruby says it matches my flexible thinking, my powerful aura, and my crippling fear of helplessness in most situations."

"Jaune…" She said dis-heartedly. "Are you… are you two…together." Jaune stood there for a moment.

"After you died, we formed a team together. Yang lost her arm. Blake ran away. Weiss was taken by her father. There were still so many unanswered questions. I never meant for her to replace you. We just wanted to find answers. It's been almost three years now. Almost three years since you died. You've been dead three times longer than I knew you as a teammate. I'm sorry if you see it as some kind of betrayal but…I'm happy when I'm with her. When we're together, I feel like I won't make any mistakes." Pyrrha led out a wimper.

"I…I understand." She sniffed. "I'm just some dead girl right? Someone you knew for a while and then died?"

"No…Pyrrha you were so much more than that."

"Did you even know how I felt?"

"Yes…Pyrrha believe me I lost so much sleep wondering what could have been. What it would be like had you not died."

"I loved you Jaune! More than anyone I ever knew. You were the first person to see me for who I was. The first person that didn't care if I made a mistake. The first person who didn't want to just use me."

"Pyrrha…I know all that. But I wan't the only one…"

"I died so that I could protect you and all our friends."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Don't you even care."

"Of course I do! We all did. Ruby looked up to you. With you and Weiss she felt like she didn't have as much pressure to live up to her position. Nora and Ren loved you like a sister. Yang and Blake cared about you. Weiss was your friend, even before Beacon…"

"Weiss just wanted to use me!"

"Only because she knew your strength better than anyone. You were the best of us! When Cinder killed you, we realized none of us were safe. If even the strongest of us could perish what hope did we have standing alone. So we stood together and still are. Penny got rebuilt. Weiss, Blake and Yang came back. Nora and Ren have become basically inseparable. Ruby and I…we became heroes and legends."

"Penny?" Pyrrha's eyes went wide. "It's not fair. How come I'm the only one that lost everything!"

"We all lost you. But we kept going. We never stopped moving forward." Jaune focused his semblance to create a light construct armor, spear and shield identical to hers. "I still hold your shield, in my bedroom back home. Because you were the first person I ever…" Tears ran down his eyes.

"What is it?" Pyrrha said.

"Do you love me?" Jaune whimpered.

"Yes I already told you."

"Because I loved you. I tried telling you that day…the same day everything went to hell. For that reason, to honor your memory…and to save myself and all those I am sworn to protect…I'm going to set aside my feelings and end your existence as a deadeye."

Jaune and Pyrrha ran at each other. Pyrrha was faster than him, and her semblance caused trouble for Jaune's sword. She flared her semblance, calling metal light posts, Jaune's discarded armor and other metallic object to smash into him. He batted them away, but his light armor gained many holes as it was chipped away. He struck Pyrrha with his light shield and she flipped up and threw her spear at him, nailing him in the head. The bell on the top of the sanctuary rung as it was ripped from the tower. It smack into Jaune hard, shattering his constructs.

Lighting, wind and fire sounded off all around him. The bell was picked back up and smacked into him again. Jaune knew one more hit like that would be the end of him. He swung forward, cutting the bell in half and charged her. He hit her with a light hammer. Then pinned her feet with light knives. He swung at her but the blade was redirected. She broke out of the restraints and tried to sweep his feet. A classic Pyrrha move. He jumped out of the way and stabbed down at her. She rolled out of the way and into Jaune's aura fist. She landed gracefully on her feet.

"Dammit!" Emp yelled out. Up above, Emp was cut in half and dissipating.

"Catch." Ruby said, tossing him a sword. It was Julius' sword. Condensed fire dust, as strong as steel with a stone handle. A brittle weapon in the hands of an ordinary opponent. But with aura, or a dust based hear as the deadeyes have, it was just what Jaune needed. "Go get her." Ruby had faith in him. Sure she looked like she had a black eye and maybe some bruises but she was letting him do this alone. She just handed him a weapon that could actually find some use against her. How long had Ruby had this?

"Thank you." Jaune said. He blocked Pyrrha's next series of blows easily. The dust of his blade mixed with his aura creating a massive swirl of yellow and red flames. Pyrrha's leg came off as he swung with a blade beam strong enough to split the road in two. "I'm sorry." He said. He drove the blade through the strongest part of her armor and felt the shattering of a gravity dust crystal.

"How…how did you…"

"Lucky guess. Every deadeye we've faced thus far hasn't been well armored. If I were placing such a weakness, I would want it protected where the armor was thickest." Ruby dropped down and started walking to them.

"Good thinking." She said sadly.

"Do you love me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Jaune answered. Ruby's gaze went downward as she gently kicked a pebble. "But if you were still alive, I don't know how things would have played out. Maybe this was all destiny. Your death woke me up…and now I don't want to waste any opportunities. Ruby, is there anything you would like to say before she disappears."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said. "You must hate me. I didn't get there in time to save you. And now I took the man you loved."

"It's ok." Pyrrha said. "We rarely get an opportunity to love in our line of work. Even if I survived, I would have sacrificed my whole being given the chance. Phyrric victory. All it took for you to be happy was moving on from my death."

"It's not like that." Jaune said.

"I know…you two were best friends. Too be honest, I was always much more jealous of her. I knew you never had a shot with Weiss. I hoped that you would learn your lesson and see what was right in front of you. But Ruby, despite all my training and striving to be the best, I wasn't able to get into Beacon early. And I was never able to talk to Jaune so naturally the way you did. Edwin said, it was probably due to an undiagnosed autism."

"Would explain a lot about you." Jaune said.

"Wait, Glas? Where did you…" Ruby asked.

"In my head on the way here. He's working for Necros. Helped catch me up on things."

"Do you know where?"

"I know…Atlas is the next target." She was disintegrating quickly now. "Please…be safe…both of you." She was gone. Died in his arms. Jaune's tears started rolling from his eyes. Then a familiar warmth covered his back. Ruby had him in a tight hug.

"I know Jaune." She said. "I miss her too. Just let it all out. And I swear I'll protect you. And make sure you never have to feel this way again." He started crying and Ruby rocked him back and forth. She started singing a song. "But now its cold without you here. It's like winter lasts all year." She sang out and continued to. After a few minutes he stood up.

"Thank you Ruby…for everything you've ever done for me."

"What are friends for?" She looked at the pile of ash and armor. "She would have done the same." She picked up her spear. It was obviously a replica, same as the shield and armor. "Here." She handed him the spear. "I know the real one got destroyed by Cinder. But it would still complete the memorial at her grave."

"I'll make sure to make a trip out to Mistral to deliver it."

"Jaune…are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said grabbing her hips. He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before she broke it.

"We still have a job to do. Otherwise I'd like to stay here and make out with you."

"Then we'll just have to wait until the day is saved."

"And then…if you want…we can have a couple drinks."

"If you think it'll help." Jaune shrugged as he gathered his armor pieces and started putting them back on. Ruby helped him get resituated.

"I love you." She said tying the last armor piece onto his back.

"I love you too." Jaune answered.

 **AN: I wanted to end on something sweet. True story: I'm actually a student teacher and work with a lot of autistic kids. One of the kids I've worked with actually has a lot of the same mannerisms and speech patterns as Pyrrha. I know I'm not the only one to make that connection with Pyrrha. And I don't know if it was intentional, but Pyrrha does have a surprising amount of autistic ticks. I think that's a good thing. Kids need more heroes like that. Be sure to review.**


	101. SSSN fights someone cause why not?

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Having difficulty motivating myself for this chapter. How do I follow up what I did last chapter? Not only is there only 1 month left before this story ends, but there is only four chapters left in this arc. This arc has actually been perhaps my favorite. Either that or the Isle of Storms. Then again I haven't even really gotten started on the final arc.**

Chapter 101: Who's the King of the Rock?

Demons Run, when the light of the argent moon shines in the eyes of the hunter. At least that's how the old saying goes. Demons Run was a series of large rock formation between Vacuo and the Lost Kingdom. The tallest of which had many names: Demon's Rod, the Devil's Nest, the Throat of the Gods. That was Team SSSN's next destination.

There were a lot of legends surrounding this place. Some say it was a natural rock wall before some great battle collapsed it. Others said it was created by some powerful warrior in order to aid in the invasion of the neighboring kingdom. Thurston said it was actually the location of the first time humanity defeated the creatures of Grimm, hence the name. That's the one that Sun believed. Mostly because the argent moon line, was eerily similar to Ruby's silver eyes and how the Argentware were the first people to hunt the Grimm.

It had taken them much longer than they hoped to get here. And per, Thurston's orders, they maintained radio silence even when they had signal. It had been nearly a month since the boys crashed into the Vacuo desert and set on their path. They had gone slowly, avoiding enemy forces whenever they could. Which was difficult with their convoy. The nomads were at least good company. They were all Faunas but had seen too much of what bigotry causes to make a fuss. They were Faunas yet their guardian was human. And without them, Thurston would have no direction in life.

"It will be safe here." Thurston said. "I will go to the Demon's Rod alone and await the Arbiter. It could take time. Meanwhile I need you four to watch from those columns. Keep an eye out for any deadeyes or black knights."

"What about Grimm?" Neptune asked.

"I think that goes without saying." Scarlet said with a shrug.

"No." Thurston said, gazing up to the columns. "Grimm don't come here. The monsters we fight are fueled by emotion but informed by history. The Grimoire-the Grimm that all these monsters hail from-were first destroyed here. The Grimm remember, it is part of their DNA to remember. They experienced the closest they ever came to extinction in this pass. They have adapted to know that, and therefore fear it. It is the same as the Argentware. They remember those eyes, and know that those eyes mean death. And when the argent moon shines through the eyes of the hunter, they will run. I guess you can say this is the geographic equivalent of that same principle."

"That's pretty heavy stuff." Sun said.

"Ironically, for that same reason certain Grimoire tend to spawn here."

"How do you know all this?" Sage said.

"The Arbiters offer a…unique insight on Grimm dynamics." Thurston jumped on to a ledge and started his ascent. Team SSSN soon followed in order to get a view of the pass. Sure enough there wasn't a nevermore in the sky. It was actually quite peaceful. Sun took a picture on his scroll.

"Well, Blake's going to kill me when I see her again anyway." He said. "Might as well have plenty of pictures of myself for my loved ones to remember me by."

"Hey guys." Scarlet said. "Bet I can make this jump." Scarlet started jumping from column to column. "Come on, how about a race."

"No thanks man." Neptune said uneasily. "Hey Sun."

"Yeah, Neptune."

"On a scale of 1 to Yang getting her hair cut…how pissed are Blake and Weiss going to be at us?"

"At least an 8." Sun answered.

"It's a little disconcerting that Thurston went alone." Sage said.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet said, jumping back on their pillar.

"I don't know…does he seem off to you." Sage said.

"Eh…Vacuo is full of guys like that." Sun played it off.

"I may have found something of better use for him." Neptune said.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"I've done a lot of reading about semblance shots. And I've also analyzed Thurston's semblance. I think…if I had access to the SDC resources…I could make some rounds that recreate the same effect."

"That sounds crazy." Scarlet said.

"But if these Grimoire are as tough as he says they are, then we'll need all the help we can get."

"That's another thing." Sage said. "He's talked about how strong they are and how their presence has negative effects on the mind. But he hasn't talked about what they look like…or any useful pattern stuff at all."

"That is weird." Sun said.

"Hey!" Scarlet called. "Watch this." He went to jump a sizable gap between columns. At that moment someone jumped up and smacked his foot causing him to land on his face. The figure laughed boisterously.

"Scarlet!" Sun called. The others made their way towards Scarlet and maneuvered in a pincer formation around the trespasser. Neptune and Sun went to hit him from both sides. He wore a yellow raider's vest and had a monkey tail. His weapon was a massive staff, that thickened as it ended. The man kicked Sun and Neptune in the chest, turned tail and threw the staff into Sage. The impact caused the top of the column to break. The man bounced from his tail and landed on his staff, kicking it up to the top of the column and balancing on it. He slid down it, giving a big toothy grin towards the boys.

"There once were some huntsmen from Vacuo." He chanted in a sing-song voice. "They tried to cross the Demon's Run. What rotten luck, they met the King of the Rock. And now they're as good as done." He taunted.

"Who's the King of the Rock?" Neptune groaned.

"That's not good." Sun said. "He's an old war hero who died a long time ago. Not much is known about him except that he beat the living daylights out of Mantle."

A massive grunt rang from underneath the deadeye. Sage pounced up and slashed up at him. The man blocked it with his cudgel and flipped the weapon up to block Sage's advances. Sage pushed forward with a blade beam and tried sweeping his legs. The stranger jumped over the leg sweep, sitting on his weapon. He then flipped to do a hand stand, thrusting his feet out to kick the staff into Sage's chest knocking him back. Sage sprung back up and intercepted his twirling attack.

"Sun!" Sage shouted. "This guy looks and fights a lot like you!"

"Do you have a name?" Neptune asked.

"There's no mention of a name in any of my text books." Sun said frantically. The stranger batted Sage towards Sun and Neptune and jumped at them. Sun blocked the stab of his staff with the palms of his hands.

"Your dark skinned friend is right." He said. "You do look a lot like me my fellow monkey man."

"Yet I have no idea who you are aside from your reputation." Sun said as he pushed the man back.

"You don't know my name?" The stranger said a little flustered.

"I only know your reputation." Sun said as they knocked their staffs together.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself." He kicked at Sun, wrapped a tail around his ankles and threw him into Scarlet. He then stood on top of his staff and put his hands to his hips. "I am Hayan Wukong. King of the Rock." He said boisterously.

"Fancy that." Scarlet said.

"I'm Sun Wukong."

"Funny, don't remember having a son. I guess Daria just didn't want to change her name."

Sun and Hayan engages staffs. Each created an impregnable wall as they spun their weapons. Hayan caught Sun by the ankle and flipped him up. He threatened to smack him back down but the blow was blocked by Neptune's staff. Scarlet capitalized, firing his gun at the deadeye. Hayan managed to maneuver around it and block Sage's blade beam. Scarlet swooped in and cut him in the ear with a quick strike. Hayan countered Scarlet, Sun and Sage's strikes, kicking them all away, only to be shot by Neptune.

"Your pretty good for a dead man." Neptune said. Hayan jumped over to him and kicked him in the face.

"The best." Hayan taunted. "And I haven't even gotten started." He jumped far across the pass and sat down on a column. He put his fists together and dozens upon dozens of clones appeared and ran towards the guys. "This is how I defeated entire armies."

Sun ran forward, and launched himself off Neptune's spear. He activated his semblance to create his own clones in order to secure his landing. He kicked Hayan in the face and smacked him with his staff. Hayan smashed down on it, but Sun switched to the gun-chuck mode.

"Oh that is so freaking cool." Hayan said as a barrage of bullets hit him in the chest and face. Sun waved his weapons around ferociously. Hayan was out of room to dodge and his movements canceled out his clones.

"You were called King of the Rock. As in Rock Mountain. You're really far away from your hidey hole." Sun taunted.

"Wasn't my choice to guard this stupid pass." Hayan said. "But I'm glad I did. This is so much fun." Hayan pushed forward, striking Sun in the head. He kicked Sun upward and smacked him like a baseball. But as he did, Scarlet shot his weapon sending him off balance, allowing Neptune to dash in and stab him in the chest.

The blow didn't work and Neptune was smashed through the column. His aura dropped to the red. One more solid hit and he was done. But Neptune his rifle, distracting Hayan while Sage hit him with an aura bomb. A dark green pillar erupted around Hayan as Scarlet slid in on his levitation ball and cut him in half. Sun rebounded and fired an arcing blast from his guns to hit him across the chest, breaking the yellow dust crystal was held.

"You got a good team Sun." He chuckled. "It's good to have people at your back. I didn't learn that until after I was a legend. I'm glad my name lives on in someone capable like you. Are you the leader?"

"Yes I am."

"Yesss." Hayan pumped his fist. "Suck it Mordred. We Wukongs can be leaders." He started turning to dust. "Consider this my endorsement. Sun Wukong, Team S…"

"SSSN." Sage finished.

"Thanks." Hayan did a thumbs up. "You four are now the King of the Rock. The Rock isn't a place, it's a state of mind. Being stable in a chaotic world. Reliable any time anyone needs you. The type that anyone can find so long as they desire."

"Thanks…I guess you're my great-grandpa."

"Eh…Who knows? Not that it matters." Hayan turned to dust and drifted away to the west.

"That guy was pretty cool." Scarlet said.

"That guy was a dick." Neptune said. "I think he broke my arm."

"I don't think there's any more of them." Sun said. "Scarlet you and Neptune stay here. Sage and I are going to check on Thurston." Sage and Sun climbed up the Devil's Nest. Once there they saw Thurston sitting cross-legged in the center.

"I heard the sounds of battle." He said, without opening his eyes. "I take it all is well."

"Yeah thanks for nothing." Sun grumbled. "We just beat the King of the Rock."

"Hayan?" Thurston said. "I knew him as a child. He was one of my teachers and a friend of my parents."

"Well did you know he was related to me?"

"No. I assumed there were lots of Wukongs around." Thurston slipped a light smile. "They're here." A Black Gate opened up. And a red clad figure stepped through. It was Raven.

"Thurston? This is a surprise and…Sun? Thought you were dead. Glad to be wrong. Wouldn't want to give that brat something else to complain about.

"Well nice to see you too Ms. Branwen." Sage said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't care." She played off. "Why are you here?"

"I knew one would come eventually." Thurston said standing. "But I was hoping for the Devil himself."

"Avarice is much too busy these days to run errands." Raven said. "But that doesn't answer my question old man."

"I need your help in eliminating Necros. Did you know he was getting heavily involved?"

"That I did. I had to put Craven back in the ground where he belongs. But we don't know where he is. And if you didn't know, the Grimoire are running unchecked by us. And that simply will not be tolerated." Avarice rose his left hand up.

"I know exactly where to find him. I just need the Black Gate so that he doesn't escape."

"Now that I can do." Raven said patting her sheath. "Wait here until morning. My shift on the hunt ends then. That is when we'll strike." She turned towards the north. "Avarice believes he's striking at Atlas tonight. Hopefully those kids can hold out until then."

"Since when do you care about kids?" Thurston asked.

"I don't. But I have grown quite fond of one or two of them. And we both know I don't exactly want any other lives on my conscience." She turned back towards Thurston. "Speaking of which…I am NOT Summer, nor am I Violet. If we do this, we take Necros down, permanently! Him, Glas, Mantis, all of them, they've caused enough trouble over the decades. Trouble you and Summer could have stopped had you not shown mercy."

"Have you seen his face? I wouldn't exactly call that mercy." Thurston responded.

"It doesn't matter. Necros is your mess. You, Necros and Mantis are the only ones left from that group. Make sure that you're the only one left. Or I won't be able to promise my help so easily again."

"It will be done…Nevermore. Send Avarice my regards."

"He misses you, you know. You were his right hand before I joined."

"The feeling is one sided."

 **AN: It's really hard constructing fights for team SSSN. We just don't know enough about them to really utilize their personalities or give them arch nemesis. You probably noticed that there has not been any SSSN one-on-one and there won't be. Hell, I think there's only one one-one-one fight in the entirety of the remaining chapters. Also for all those who love the Arbiters, chapter 105 is when Avarice makes his full reveal.**


	102. Battle of the Generals

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: Special Announcement: As I wrap this arc up and work on the final arc, some of you may be wondering what the future holds for me. Well, first off I'm going to rewrite and finish STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen. And then I will start work on the RWBYond Anthology. Which are smaller stories with only 1 perspective that serve to deepen the history and lore of certain characters. You can still vote on who you want, but first up will be Jaune and his 7 sisters, followed by Cinder. PM me or leave a review if you want to know more. Now for the chapter, this scenario was actually going to be closer to the beginning of this arc, but I thought it would be a good lead in for the finale.**

Chapter 102: Are you the General here?

General Ironwood always thought he knew what was best. So many times in battle, he went against what people thought was right in order to do what he felt would best protect the people. He stood on the side of Atlas during the Faunas War. For too long places like Menagerie and people like the huntsmen had gone unchecked. He knew it wasn't the Faunas' fault. He knew something more sinister was at play during those times. That's why he schemed, and manipulated his way to the top of the military's chain of command.

He was still just a captain when he first saw how important the huntsmen were. If Summer Rose hadn't stood defiantly against General Lagoon's orders, it is unlikely there would have been any survivors at Nightingale. And if not for Glynda, a rookie huntress in every regard, still being fueled by hopeful optimism, Ironwood would have died against the Grimm that put him in Nightingale in the first place. And if Qrow, wouldn't had handed his crippled body a gun to defend himself, he would have easily perished in the massacre. All three went against "military protocol" because they weren't military. They were huntsmen. By all rights they were paid to do what they thought necessary. Even though Ironwood never got a hunting license, he was still trained the same way. He just didn't graduate before the Mantle senate was dissolved into the Atlas military council.

It was this reason, that when he became General, Ozpin showed him the Truth. The secrets that lay beyond the veil, opened Ironwood's eyes to his true purpose. Break the cycle, by creating machines that will serve as an armored suit for civilization. In place of soldiers would be drones. In place of tanks would be the paladins. People could control them from safety, giving the machines that human element without putting priceless lives at stake. And in the place of the huntsmen would be Penny and those like her. Although, Penny was still a special case. The procedure that created her had not been able to be replicated. But all those dreams would die if this city fell.

"Bravo squad fire on those chimeras." He barked. "Delta squad fire on those goliaths." He could see the panic in his officer's eyes as the guns weren't firing at full capacity. "SOMEBODY FIRE!"

"General, we've almost run out of Dust." Ciel said. A panicked look on her face. "At this rate we only have ten minutes."

"Where are those reinforcements?"

"ETA twenty minutes." The young officer said.

"What about the backups?"

"The Grimm have crossed that threshold. The barriers have been breached."

"And Winter?"

"She's dealing with Grimm coming from the south. We can't expect any help from her forces."

"We need them here!"

"Sir, with all due respect, they ARE fighting a behemoth." Ciel said. Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never seen Grimm move with this level of coordination before. Usually they swarmed like a pack of rabid wolves. They were predictable in that regard. It was easy to out flank them. It was almost like…

"Argus," He said to his analyst, a young man with bright green hair. "I want you to pull up every Grimm movement in this quadrant…since the deadeyes got involved."

"Yes sir." Argus said. He pulled up the visuals of the Grimm's movements.

"Color code it based on the Grimm in each pack." The colors changed. Ironwood recognized that pattern. He knew who they were fighting. "Dahlia." He called the name of his engineer. "Is there any way you can overload the east turrets to explode?"

"Yes sir. But, may I ask why? We could take out a couple Grimm that way, but nowhere near enough to make that waste of energy worth it."

"Everyone." Ironwood said. "Take a look at what the Grimm have been doing. They've been soaking up our resources and cutting our pipelines. But what are they NOT doing?"

"Destroying the buildings." Ciel said after a few seconds of looking at the monitor.

"This isn't like Vale or Haven. They don't want to destroy the city. They want to conquer it."

"Why?"

"Because of who's controlling them. Ladies and gentlemen I believe we are fighting none other than Roman Ebony." A palpable silence fell over the room. "Dahlia, prepare to ignite the turrets. Ciel, the second we run out of dust I want that turret to explode." Ironwood spent the next ten minutes rearranging his forces. He had never been in a chess match of this proportions and he wasn't about to lose. On the ninth minute, all the smaller Grimm swung to the west. But 30 seconds later, they changed directions, ready to smash through the last of the defenses. But, that put roughly 70% of the Grimm directly next to the tower.

"Ready." Dhalia said.

"Fire Ciel said. The turret tower ignited, the shockwave undoubtedly killed hundreds of Grimm on impact, the fires claimed hundreds more. But the shrapnel, that tore through thousands. The Grimm were in disarray.

"Your love for the city to spite your people will be your downfall Ebony." He stood up. "Rear batteries fire. Mortars, attack their front legs. I want them dropped and trampled."

"Well done sir." Ciel said.

"Ms. Solei. I'm putting you in charge of making sure these Grimm get wiped out."

"What about you?" Ironwood flexed his metal arm.

"When it comes to offense, Roman Ebony is a bit of a one trick pony. Had I known it was her from the start, I could have saved countless lives. Ebony was always better at defensive tactics. This cities defense system is her design. And since I just blew one of her precious turret towers to kingdom come, she's going to be pissed. And I wouldn't want to disappoint."

"Sir, we have a lone enemy marching on our base." An officer said.

"Right on time." Ironwood said. "Let me guess, our suppressive fire isn't making her budge."

"That's right."

"Well then, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Ironwood stepped out the door and made sure his gun was loaded up and that he had plenty of ammunition. He walked to the courtyard, ignoring all the pleas for him to stay. He stepped outside, telling his men to stay back and let her through. So she walked up the steps and into the door of the courtyard. She wore a white coat and knee length skirt. Her top was a simple shirt, and she wore a black bracelet around her neck.

"Are you the general here?" She asked.

"My name is Ironwood. It's a pleasure to meet you." She pulled out a pair of pistols and fired. Ironwood rolled out of the way and fired his own. The bullets bounced off of her skin. Ironwood ran at her while firing. Her semblance made her immovable, but only while holding still. But as she held still, she was indestructible. And with no reliance on aura due to her deadeye state, she couldn't be beat. Ironwood had to find a way to get her to move. And engaging her in close quarters was a good way to go.

He punched her in the face to no avail. He tried to juke her out, trying to goat her into countering so he can do some damage. But she was faster than him. She kicked his knee out and shot him in the face. Ironwood shot at her feet and she stepped back from it. She unloaded her guns into his chest with a fiery explosion.

He ripped his coat off and tried again. But she head-butted him and pistol whipped him before he had a chance to counter. His prosthetic right side was now exposed to the cold. Its grey exterior did well against the climate. Better than most metals would. Ironwood punched her repeatedly, trying to get her to budge once again. The second he took a breath she kicked him in the balls and threw him through a wall. A barrage of explosive rounds hit him as he landed with a thud.

She leaped in the air to smash him while he was down. Ironwood activated his semblance, encasing himself in an iron dome. He registered the ringing of her blow. The only ones to pierce this defense were Mordor Draco with his ultimate spear semblance, and the Faunas leader, Noir Parker and his tunneling semblance.

As he heard another ring from her testing its durability, Ironwood partially opened the dome and pulled his second trigger. A massive blue beam of light engulfed the court yard. As the smoke settled, he could see Ebony, with a hole in her stomach. She fired her gun with a pinging sound. The skull round ripped through Ironwood's dome, chest and back out the other side. Luckily it hit him through the prosthesis, and missed his core, otherwise he'd be dead. Ebony tried firing, but her guns weren't made for skull rounds. The result was the entire gun becoming useless. But she fired her other gun and Ironwood fell to the steps.

"You nearly beat me." Ebony walked over to him. "But this body is far superior to yours. All of you watching, Atlas is mine once again. Bow or you will meet the same fate as your General."

She raised her gun to finish him, but as she moved the gun into position, a blast of a trumpet sent her flying backwards. Oh, not these guys. They stood there in front of him. Ironwood had put them on a team together for a purpose. He wanted to keep all his problems in one place where they wouldn't get in the way. But then they ended up being the best team in their year. Ironwood never knew what to make of them, other than a headache. If they weren't so talented Ironwood would just ignore them. But this band was persistant.

"Late for the show but ready to go." Flynt said, rubbing his hat and twirling his trumpet.

"You hit her high and I'll hit her low." Neon said cracking her nun-chucks so that they glowed.

"Getting her to groove is the only way." Kessler Crane, with his yellow pinstriped suit and afro, spinning his sonic drum sticks.

"Let's bring on the noise and make her move our way." Iris Makase, the rainbow dressed girl held her guitar, axe, buzz-saw combo weapon.

"WE ARE TEAM FNKI!" Neon proclaimed. "We're here to kick ass, and sing songs and stuff." Both Ebony and Ironwood's eyes twitched.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Kessler chanted as he smacked his drum sticks together. Flynt summoned his killer quartet and blasted Ebony. Ebony remained unmoving.

"Never miss a beat." Neon said. She utilized her semblance, speedball, to bounce around the courtyard. Propelled by Flynt's quartet and not losing any momentum as she changed direction. Iris started playing guitar to boost the collection of soundwaves further. Neon slid along the ground, creating a wall of ice. Iris smashed it with her guitar, creating a blinding wall of projectiles. Kessler leaped into the air.

"I don't know how you got so famous." Neon taunted. "You got to learn to cut loose and dance." She charged at Ebony, but Ebony caught her by the throat.

"I'm not going to be lectured by some filthy Faunas brat." Ebony growled. Kessler landed on her face delivering an axe kick. She went down to the ground, letting Neon go. Kessler's suit sparked as it built electricity from his dance-like fighting style. His break dance moves, improved from using drum sticks as a melee weapon. Ebony couldn't keep up with him and he wasn't going to let her stop moving. She shot him two times, and on the third he jammed his stick in the barrel. The back fire blew her hand apart, allowing Flynt to hit her with the full extent of his trumpet.

She flew into the wall, cracking it. Iri8s charged her with her guitar. Ebony was now completely unarmed. Iris' buzz saw grinded against Ebony's skin as she went still. Neon built up more momentum, waiting for Iris to get her off the edge. There was a small drop on the other side of the hole in the wall. Only a few feet, but enough for her to do some damage.

"Kessler, we need to get her off that edge." Flynt said.

"Mr. Coal." Ironwood said. "Perhaps I can be of use." He pulled his secondary trigger, blowing apart the entire area. They didn't need to make her fall. They needed to pull the floor out from under her. Flynt played at full strength, propelling Neon further. Kessler used his drum sticks to ice up the new floor. As Ebony hit the ground she didn't stop. This gave Neon and Iris plenty of time to do what they needed. Ebony was blown in half by the combo.

"Damn!" Ebony cursed. "Bested by a couple freaks. It's like Vacuo all over again."

"It's not over yet." Ironwood said quietly.

"I need to catch my breath." Flynt said with a huff.

"We've been fighting all day." Kessler said.

"But she's not done." Ironwood chided.

"But we blew that bitch in half." Iris said.

"But we didn't destroy her core." Ironwood answered. A sinister voice howled through the courtyard.

"Oh this is too good." A man said. Ironwood knew that voice. "Ebony crippled. You should have had her stick to what she knows best." Draco turned the corner into the courtyard. "He really should have sent me in first." He was clad in black armor. His helmet covered most of his face and sported two massive horns. "I would have brought Atlas to its knees and back on the path to power."

"Draco." Ebony said. "Let's fight together."

"You lost Ebony." He said with a gangly yellow smile. "And I'm glad. I really wanted to do this in life but you died before I had a chance." He thrust two fingers out, ripping a hole in her chest. His smile grew wider as he affectionately ripped her to pieces and she turned to dust.

"Draco…it hasn't been long enough."

"Doth my eyes deceive me?" He said. His heterochromia purple and yellow eyes glowed. "Or is that little Jimmy Ironwood?"

"Teehee, Jimmy." Neon chuckled.

"But it looks like Ebony did a number on you."

"No small part thanks to your legacy." Ironwood said.

"Oh, the skull rounds. Necros told me about them. I'm honored, truly I am. Such a fearsome weapon coming from my own flesh blood and soul. Oh, how many people wish they could have such a privilege."

"You're a sick and twisted man Draco." Ironwood said. An airship passed by and numerous people jumped out. Ironwood saw teams RWBY, JNPR, WNDG and ARRN land in the courtyard. "It's over Mordor. You're outnumbered now, just as you were when we killed you the first time."

"Argentware!" Draco shouted. "Oh, what a day. What a glorious day. I finally can exact my revenge on the wench that ruined me."

"Draco, I presume." Ruby said.

"And an Arc." Draco said. "Two Schnees, a couple of Faunas. This is going to be fun. And you," He pointed to Yang. "You bare a striking resemblance to the bitch who put a sword through my chest."

"Raven Branwen is my mother." Yang said knocking her fist together. "But that's in the past. We're going to curbstomp you just like they did."

"There's only one way this ends Mordor." Ironwood said.

"It. Is. Mordred. Not. Mordor."

"Mordor is the name you were born with you lunatic." Ironwood stated. "And there is only one Mordred of the Black Knights."

"And you are not him." August said stepping forward. Something crashed to the ground next to Draco. And a dark haired figure rose from the small cater.

"No. But I am." Allister said as he brushed the dirt off his shoulders. Draco's eyes went wide.

"Master!" He said with a bow.

"Draco you slime." Allister said. "Prepare for the fight."

"These kids are no slouches." Tobi said as he made his way between them. "But this is where their journey ends. The leaders of the Black Knights stand together for the first time. And nothing can stand against us."

 **AN: Cliff hanger. Don't be surprised if The next chapter is a bit late. It's going to have the most pieces moving around in it since the behemoth fight back in chapter 25. And I want to make sure everyone gets a moment with at least one of these guys. Please leave a review. And if you like this story, go ahead and follow and favorite.**


	103. End of the Black Knights

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: From the second I finished last chapter, I started pumping myself up for this one. This is the biggest battle yet (unless you count the multi part Liberation of Beacon as one battle) and there won't be another chapter with this level of action until chapter 125 (not going to say a word). So without further ado, the heroes vs. the villains. Day vs. Night. Good vs. Evil. Huntsmen vs. Terrorists. RWBY, JNPR, ARRN, WNDG, and ARRN vs. Allister, Draco and Tobi.**

Chapter 103: Will you let me die in vain?

Ruby stood in the front of the pack. Jaune, August, and Winter at her side. This was it, the man responsible for everything that happened in Haven and the Isle of Storms, the man responsible for making her mother a legend, and the man who took her Uncle Qrow's eye. Tobi, Draco and Allister stood at the other edge of the courtyard. Draco had a massive smile on his face. Allister looked sternly at his opponents. Tobi's face was obscured by his mask and hood.

"Tobi was it." Allister said. "Your mace."

"Of course." Tobi said tossing the mace to Allister. "It's yours anyway." Allister examined it.

"It's different."

"We've made modifications to it so that it holds more dust."

"Very well." Allister said with a scowl. "So, who dances first?" He said holding his hand out. Ruby dashed forward. She knew that at least two of these guys weren't the kind you play defense against. She needed to capitalize on her own strength and speed. Allister blocked it with his mace. Ruby jumped up and spun her scythe around trying to land a hit. Tobi slammed his hand to the ground to create a murder forest. Winter, Weiss, and Rubrum put up a barrier to block it. Meanwhile Jaune, bless his adorable little heart, slashed away at it. Yang leaped in the air, propelled by Natalie's semblance, and went to slam down on Draco.

As she landed, her fist bounced off of his helmet. August and Blake joined her side to fight against him. Penny's swords split the difference, most of them going to Draco. She was trying to find a gap in his armor. They all were, but it wasn't working.

"I thought your kind would have been wiped out by now." Draco taunted as he caught August and Blake by the throat. Blake escaped with a lightning clone, shocking him. August was pulled out with Natalie's semblance as Nora smashed down on him. The hammer was blocked by Draco's weapon. Which was a double helix blade. "Make them shatter Nunoboko!" He caught Nora's hammer and thrust forward with his two fingers. Ruby dashed to the side and pulled her away.

Winter and her team were dealing with Tobi, alongside Jaune. Weiss summoned her armored suit against Allister but it was shattered instantly. Winter's teammate Dawn carried Ironwood to safety. Rubrum covered their retreat. Team FNKI ran off to the side and out the hole to keep the Grimm out.

"Hey Schnee." Flynt said. "Give him hell."

Ren ran forward, peppering Draco with gun fire. Tobi sent dozens of wooden projectiles at him but they were blocked by Jaune. Rio surrounded himself in water and charged Tobi, forcing him backwards. Meanwhile Nile fired Crocodile at him. Tobi disappeared behind a wall. The wall collapsed as a tree burst forward. Nile, Gila, Ren, Jaune and Rio were hit. Ruby dashed forward and caught one of the roots. Channeling maiden powers, she turned the tree into ash.

"It was dumb of you to come here Tobi, knowing what my affinity is." Ruby taunted.

"I'm not here for you Argentware." Tobi growled.

"I am!" Draco howled as he swung his strange weapon at Ruby. Ruby barely managed to block it. Draco went to stab at her with her fingers. Ruby felt Weiss' gravity glyph pulled her back. Draco lost his footing as Winter covered the ground with ice. Blake and Ren slashed at him, knocking him to his knee. Weiss coated Nora with a time dilation and Winter did the same for Ren. Ren shot Draco in the eyes and narrowly jumped over his stab. Penny knocked the thrust to the side with her blades and Nora sun her hammer around. She hit Draco several times knocking him further and further back.

She finished off with an earth shattering smash. Natalie and August dropped numerous explosives on him and they erupted. Before the smoke cleared, Draco burst from the gas, his face a mess, and stabbed forward with his fingers. Ren tackled Nora to the ground, but was hit in the back. A gash tore through his cloak as blood seeped from the wound.

"Ren!" Nora and Ruby said together. Ruby charged up and rushed Draco. She outmaneuvered him for a while, slashing with all her strength. She hooked around his waist and fired a gravity shot. The armor didn't give, but Draco did budge ever so slightly. Ruby used her magic to launch the bit of ground he was on upwards. There, August was waiting for him. August, Rio and Natalie kicked him higher and higher up.

Yang went flying through the air, smashed by Allister's mace. She rebounded only to be kicked by Tobi. Penny and fired on him, to back him off. Jaune launched an all-out assault of light arrows and blades to keep Tobi at bay. Gila was clashing maces with Allister but the deadeye soon over powered him. Gila was launched into the stratosphere followed quickly by Nile, and Winter.

Ruby and Weiss went side by side to assist Blake. Blake was dodging Allister's blasts frantically. Allister unleashed a pulse as soon as they got there. Blake and Weiss went flying while Ruby flew forward with all her strength. She folded her scythe into its spear mode, trying to stab Allister. But it got harder to move the closer she got.

Allister gave a cocky smile as he batted her away. Ruby felt like she was falling down from the sky. Except, she was falling toward the command center. She smacked through her own team, knocking them forward. She stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground to try to regain her footing.

Up in the air, Draco managed to land a critical blow on Rio. His hippocampi construct fell backwards as blood began to mix with the water. Draco gave a victorious cry as he dived at Ruby. His hand was heading straight for her. She let go of the scythe and let her gravity carry her away as Draco landed, his entire arm sinking into the ground. Yang took advantage of this and unleashed her full payload onto his helmeted head. Draco head butted her and Allister leaped into the air to smash her once again. Nora Countered with another ground smash of her own, and Weiss summoned glyphs to turn the debris into projectiles.

Ruby felt her gravity returning to normal. So a few seconds is Allister's limit for that attack. She kicked off the wall, breaking the sound barrier instantly and smashed into Draco. Jaune joined her side and hit him with a blade beam while a hurt Ren and an angry Nora unleashed all their ammo on him. Allister jumped between them, blasting them in all backwards.

Winter, August, Natalie and Penny were tangling with Tobi on top of a barrier. Tobi summoned a wooden golem. Winter summoned an apparition of Jackson Schnee and cut it down as Nile and Penny combined their super charge shots. Tobi jumped backwards barely dodging it, but landed in Rio's aura bomb. Rio collapsed from exhaustion as Tobi dropped to one knee.

"Tobi, what gives." Draco said. "This little red reaper is way stronger than Summer."

"I can see that." Tobi hissed. Natalie teleported to Ruby's side, Rio in tow.

"Ren, you're hurt. Come with me." She said. "Dawn is a medic. She'll fix you up in no time."

"I can still move." Ren argued.

"Ren, please." Nora pleaded. "I…don't want to lose you."

"Go." Ruby said. "We'll handle this. Won't we Jaune." Jaune gave a small nod.

Yang, Penny and Blake dropped down in front of Ruby, Nora and Jaune. Weiss ran up behind them. Allister gave a large smile. And Draco started laughing. Yang slowly squeezed her right hand.

"You children have proven yourselves capable huntsmen." Allister applauded. "But it ends now." Allister lifted his hand and the eight of them were pulled forward. Draco's hand went through Allister's waste directly towards Yang. Yang turned midair, letting the unstoppable hand glide across her side. Blood seeped from her wound as she caught his hand. He whole body began to glow with an intense white flame. Her hair glowed so bright it appeared white as her aura surrounded the entire group. Allister caught hold of Ruby and slammed her down with a massive force. She let loose a left hook into Allister's face, ripping him off the cabob. Blake moon sliced through Draco's fingers. Weiss lunged forward stabbing him in the eye. August swooped in and kicked the sword all the way until in clang on the back of his helmet. Tobi phased through Draco and punched August away. Allister unleashed another gravity pulse to knock everyone in different directions. Yang, still surrounded by the coursing energy, her wound completely healed engaged Allister.

"You took my Uncle's eye!" She cursed. "Left my family beaten and broken! Betrayed those who trusted you to join Salem! Started all this mess! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. He blocked her punch with his mace. The ground caved around them.

"I did what I believe is necessary for the ultimate survival of the human race." Allister argued. "Even before we were called Huntsmen, we fought the Grimm and each other. What Salem is trying to do is unify all species, humans, faunas, Grimm, all of it. All our power comes from one source and she is going to reestablish that source."

"That's no excuse for what you've done." Yang said.

"Allister, Draco, all you've done is make things worse." Blake said. "What Salem plans on unleashing she can't possibly control."

"The Faunas suffer because of what you two started." August said.

"Will you let me die in vain?" Allister asked.

"What are you talking about?" Penny said.

"I was a hero, a legend, the strongest man in my time. I died putting all this into motion. Would you let all that blood shed go to waste?"

"There's no such thing as a wasted life." Ruby said. "What you guys do and did is wrong. But…thanks to you I…we've gotten stronger. Don't twist yourselves. You ARE villains. And we ARE heroes. And we WILL stop all of this. And then I'm going to show the world a better path. One that DOES have a happy ending. Even if the road getting there is full of pain…No one deserves to control the boundary of life and death least of all a monster like Salem. People should be free to make and learn from their own mistakes. Blaming problems on anyone but the individual who caused them doesn't get anybody anywhere."

"Speaking of your mother?" Tobi chided. Ruby dashed forward at blinding speed, faster than Tobi could react. She ripped his arm off. It was obviously bio-synthetic. He's probably went through half-a-dozen of these arms just in the small time Ruby's known him.

"You don't have the right to talk about her." Ruby threatened. Her eyes were bursting with white. Draco charged forward.

"How about me? I was the greatest challenge she overcame." He cackled. Ruby grabbed Weiss' sword from his eye and popped his helmet off like a bottle cap. She threw the weapon back to Weiss.

"You're a dead man. You were doomed to lose this fight the moment I dropped in." August, Yang and Blake went flying upwards. Allister lifted several boulders and hurled them at Ruby. Ruby countered by taking control of the boulders and engaging in a hot potato fight with him.

"Well then I better get to killing your friends." Draco said. "That way you'll actually acknowledge me." He charged at the closest person, Penny and went to stab at her. Penny unleashed her super shot, but Draco thrust right through it. His hand was going right for her core. Rubrum dived in the way, Draco's hand went into his stomach.

"Rubrum!" Penny cried out.

"Another one bites the dust." Draco mused.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"Penny." Rubrum coughed out. "I…I care about you a lot. I know you've been crying lately." Draco started to pull out but Rubrum caught his hand, and froze his legs. "I believe you are human and therefore worth protecting, like every life in this city."

"Impossible." Draco cursed.

"Besides…I've been dying to test this out." A bright red pillar of energy engulfed Draco. Ruby spun around Allister to help but Allister caught her by the cape and slammed her into a wall. "Necros…as many people as you've killed with these deadeyes…you still did some good. I call it ebony armor. Earth dust bound to Roman Ebony's DNA and laced through a magnetically sealed suit. You like it? Because I've analyzed Draco's armor and I think mines better. Rio, August, Natalie."

Natalie shot Draco in the head. August delivered a series of kicks to his chest and head. Rio hit him with heavy water before collapsing once again. Dawn went over to him and chastised him about over doing it. Ruby let out a smile as she unleashed rose petals at Allister. Jaune joined Penny's side and lifted her up. Nile grabbed Draco by the head and fired. Jaune stabbed at a loosening piece of armor, running Draco through.

"It's still not enough." Jaune said. Ruby sent green flames and boulders into Draco. Allister grabbed her once again and kicked her in the stomach. Blake pulled her out before Allister could deliver another stomp. Draco stabbed with his weapon at Jaune. Jaune met the stab and blacked it, aided by his semblance forming a massive hand to hold him still. Weiss, Penny, Winter and Natalie jammed their weapons in the holes of Draco's sword, stopping it. Nora smashed down on his shoulder dislocating it. Gila and Nile combined their attacks, aided by Winter's gravity glyph, and knocked him back.

"Why won't this bastard die?" Nile said.

"I have an idea." Jaune said. "Natalie, August cover me." He rushed forward as Draco sprinted forward with his hand out. Jaune stepped to deflect the stack with his semblance. Draco began to tear right through the force field. Ruby's eyes went wide in fear. Natalie teleported in with August and Nora. August tripped Jaune backward. A gravity glyph from Weiss pulled him further back. Draco's hand glazed off his head tearing a gash in his forehead. Natalie kicked the hand. It jerked to the side and through where Draco's heart would have been. Nora hammered it in further as Draco screamed in pain.

"This is for Ren." Nora said as she smacked his head off. Yang jumped in and targeted the compromised suit. Cracking it further. Jaune rolled to his feet. Weiss hit him with time dilation as he sprinted further. He cut Draco to pieces, Winter backed him up and the two of them cut through the black dust crystal in his chest. Draco thrust his hand one more time, hitting Winter in the leg. This time she was tackled by Gila as Blake cut his hand off once again. Draco screamed in agony as he turned to dust.

Allister leaped into the air, followed by Ruby. He elbowed Ruby in the head, crashing her down to the ground. He lifted his hand up to the air. All the debris and loose materials in the area bombarded the group like a meteor shower. A large meteor came from the sky to finish them off. Ruby launched herself in the air and cut the meteor in half. She pulsed the entirety of her maiden powers to take control of the meteor shower and bombard Allister, Allister stood calmly as the boulders powdered at his power. Winter sprinted upwards and clashed blades with his mace. Penny through her swords at them like a Frisbee. Ruby dive bombed them with her weapon in spear mode. She created a massive shockwave. Allister dodged her strike and kicked her in the chin. Before he could even put his foot down, Blake cut his leg off.

As his leg recovered he turned his attention towards Blake. Blake tried dodging, sending exploding clone after exploding clone after him. But they were all blasted away. Allister landed a head shot with his mace, shattering her aura and giving her a concussion.

"Blake!" Ruby called. Yang jumped in and punched Allister in the back.

"You're certainly a lot better than the other brawler I fought." Allister complimented.

"That was my DAD!" She said.

"Don't act so angry. It's not like I killed him. He was still very much alive at the end."

"You dropped a meteor on him."

"Actually it was two."

"That's even worse." Yang tried fruitlessly to gain the advantage. But Ruby took advantage of Allister's field of vision and tackled him. Crescent Rose stabbed into his stomach. Weiss' time dilation coursed through Ruby's veins. And at a speed five times greater than the speed of sound, Ruby went straight up. As she flew upward, dragging Allister behind, her scythe slid further and further up. She quickly felt herself get heavier and heavier as time ran out. And eventually Allister won out. But Ruby was counting on that. Ruby bulleted towards the ground at a speed great enough to catch her cape on fire. And all that momentum, went right into Allister's body as she body slammed him with her scythe. Allister's entire body shattered on impact. Sadly, so did many of the bones in Ruby's body, as well as her aura.

On the other side of the courtyard Tobi coughed up blood. He was still nursing his wound. Ruby looked around. Ren had a massive gash in his back. Ironwood still had a hole in his chest. Yang had several bruises. Blake's aura was depleted. Weiss was exhausted. Winter was exhausted and nursing her hurt leg. Jaune was nursing his head wound. Nora dropped to her knees. Rubrum held his stomach where Draco had hit him. Penny and Yang were still on their feet. Gila and Nile were passed out under some light rubble from the meteor shower. And Tobi summoned a Black Gate.

"What are you?" He said. "How did you defeat all three of us?"

"It's not about how." Ruby answered. "It's about belief. Belief in each other. Belief that things will get better. Belief that humanity hasn't stopped moving forward. Belief that we will right the wrongs of the past. And belief that we can do it together."

"You are so naïve it makes me want to puke."

"What do you believe in?" Ruby said.

"I believe, that you don't even know what it's like to have your philosophy tested. That such naivety will only bring heartbreak, confusion, and disappointment. You'll see. Those you follow have been lying to you. And when you look beyond the veil of truth, you will be free of this so called morality. Because you'll realize that people like Ironwood, Ozpin and the other headmasters are no better than Salem or I." Tobi stepped through the Black Gate and disappeared.

"You're wrong." Ruby said to herself. The wounded of team RWBY and JNPR laid down. The Grimm had grown quiet as they retreated. Ruby sat between Blake and Jaune. She held both of their hands, channeling her power of life to help them heal.

"Ruby Rose. That was incredible." Dawn said.

"Thanks. Without you, some of us may have died."

"I wish I was useful in a fight though."

"Don't worry. You're just as necessary."

"Ruby?" Yang said. She averted her gaze. "What you said before, about accountability, it was…real grown up of you. I'm sorry. I guess…I was so caught up in everything with Adam…That I forgot just how mature you could be." Ruby gently grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Yang…I love you…more than anyone. And…you were amazing out there…I guess I forgot we were both grownups and could take care of ourselves."

"I'm going to miss the little girl. But I'm proud of you. And mom would probably swoon if she saw what we just did."

"The little girl is still here. Deep inside I haven't changed. But now I know what I have to do and I have the power to do it. I'm going to be an example. Someone the future can look up to. Someone who isn't just a character of fantasy. And I'm not going to let anyone compromise it." She and Yang shared a gentle hug.

"I can see why you envy them." Winter told Weiss. "Perhaps we could have been like that, if circumstances allowed it."

"I would love that." Weiss said, clutching Winter's hand.

"And don't think I've forgotten my Prince Charming." Ruby leaned down to Jaune. "Or maybe you're my damsel in distress."

"Not funny." Jaune said. "I'm no prince either. I'm your knight in shining armor."

"No arguing there." She stroked his forehead. "You're all healed?"

"I still had plenty of aura left when Draco hit me."

"Then why are you still laying down?" He grabbed her by the hood.

"To do this." He pulled her into a warm kiss. The stayed like that for a couple seconds. "Honestly, one of those meteors may have broken a rib." She giggled and he chuckled with her.

"When we're all better, we should celebrate." Nora pleaded.

"Necros is still out there." August said.

"We'll find him." Yang said. "Someone will."

 **AN: And I believe we may have a new longest chapter. It's been a long time since I've been able to say that (Chapter 49). I loved this chapter and I've loved this arc. Too bad it ends next time, with a raid on the boneyard. Be sure to review, follow favorite, and stay classy especially if you love Lancaster!**


	104. Necros' last words

RWBYond: The Dead and the Damned

 **AN: This is it, the end of the Dead and the Damned. I have loved this arc, and wished I could just keep it going. But alas the story must move on the bigger and better things. I will say there have been some fights cut from this arc: Marcus Black vs. Taiyang, Qrow vs. Deacon Blakwater, Rio Azul vs. Phil Trident, Team CFVY vs. Quincy Adele, and a few others. I just couldn't find enough of a personality in those fights to warrant their existence. But I want to thank all of you who have supported this story, this has been the biggest and most popular arc yet.**

Chapter 104: What do you believe in?

Raven, Thurston and team SSSN were traveling through the Black Gate. If all went well, this could be the end of Necros' involvement, both in the war and in reality in general. Raven took no pause, she was doing this on a whim and because it took her mind off of the Grimoire. Team SSSN wouldn't know Necros from a melted doll. Sun was the only one who watched his demonstration videos back on the Isle of Storms. And Neptune was the only one who read any of his papers. Thurston on the other hand, knew Necros ever since they were students. Thurston was a prodigy in Shade. Necros was a charismatic boss hog in Haven. Their teams competed in the Vytal festival. They fought side by side in Mt. Glenn. And it was Thurston who gave Necros his most distinguishing feature back at the Nightingale Massacre.

"Thurston, what's taking so long?" Raven asked.

"The bone yard is sealed." Thurston said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Scarlet moaned.

"That's why you Arbiters haven't been able to get to him." Thurston said. "But I can break through the seal because I know Necros' password."

"Password?" Raven said. She wasn't aware of any password seals for the Black Gate. Perhaps it was something unique to Necros.

"Veronica." Thurston said. His arms glowed with his semblance as he punched a hole in the Black Gate. The six of them were now falling into what appeared to be a massive grave yard, littered with the bones of massive beasts. Thurston's arms cracked with red lightning as he smashed through the roof of the necropolis. He landed on top of two of Necros' men, killing them.

"Oh no not you again." Another cried out as Raven flew in and cut through his stomach. An intense ringing shattered her line of thought. Mantis, his masked breathing echoed in her thoughts. She quieted her mind the best she could, but hundreds of illusions still clouded the area. They appeared as Mantis always saw himself; the little child whose family was slaughtered by Ursai. His feet bleeding from the broken glass, and his gas mask keeping him breathing amidst his shriveled lungs and the smoke in the air.

"Your mind games won't work on me this time Mantis." She had fought him before, at Nightingale. She cut through construct after construct. Thurston pulverized each illusion with just a wave of his hand. The boys fought against them too, but they were unprepared for the torment that came with Mantis piercing his way into their mind. Neptune and Scarlet swung wildly at the air. Sun froze up as he took a mental beating. Sage was the only one who wasn't borderline catatonic from Mantis' assault.

"You've spread yourself thin." Thurston chided.

"Any one of us you could kill with a thought." Raven admitted. "But six of us, two of which have experience against you, and your game is up." Raven cut through the air with numerous blade beams. She switched to her yellow blade and cut through the real Mantis.

The real Mantis wore a leather outfit. He still wore a gas mask, but that was the only similarity. He was old, pushing 70. His bald head sporting the scar he got during Mt. Glenn. Raven carved him up and cut his hand off. He screamed in pain as Raven finished him off. It was a quick painless death. The moment her sword went into his head; he fell forever silent. The screams that tormented him for 60 years finally stopped. Raven pitied the man, in a better world he could have become the most powerful hero of his time. But he had elected to force that torment on everyone around him. And it was for that, Raven silenced him for good.

A bullet rang through the air. Raven barely dodged it in time as it hit Sage through the side. Necros stood on top of a parapet with his rifle. It collapsed into a pistol as Thurston closed the gap and attacked him. Sun went to Sage's side to help him. Neptune opened fire on Necros. Scarlet engaged one of Necros' men in a sword fight. Raven cut her way past the mercenaries, leaving Necros to Thurston and the kids. Their bullets were deadly, but she was fast enough to dodge them. She kicked open the only door in the hall way.

"Raven, now wait you don't want to…" Glas pleaded. Raven kicked him in the throat.

"We gave you plenty of opportunities to stop with these betrayals." Raven said menacingly. "Avarice gave you that scar last time you crossed us. That Kurome girl gave you lacerations all along your chest and back. But I'm going to take something far more precious to you."

"I can see there's no reasoning with you." He clapped his hands and a deadeye charged at her. The Argentware, Raymond Rose, it wouldn't be the first time Raven clashed with this particular deadeye. He was Necros' secret weapon at Nightingale.

Raymond was silent, completely devoid of any will or personality. Necros had relinquished all control over his mind and instead Glas was controlling it. Raymond was faster and stronger than Raven. But Raven had far greater range, more skill due to Raymond being Glas' puppet, and Raven had moon slice. Raven switched to her red blade and cut the deadeye's arm off, and eviscerated the deadeye. Glas gasped in surprise at Raven's speed. And Raven stabbed him in the chest.

"But…"

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"Damn you." He choked out. "If Avarice loses me, he will never find what he seeks."

"You talk a big game. But Avarice is no closer to his goal as he was when you still went by Beringel. Besides," She put on her most threatening tone. "I know you are the one who told Salem and King how to get rid of Summer."

"So she still holds a special place in your cold dead hear…" Raven cut his head off with one foul, aura shattering swoop. Glas and Mantis were dead. Now to help Thurston handle Necros.

When she got there, Necros had just shot Thurston through the abs. Thurston hit Necros with a lightning laced punch in the gut. Neptune shot Necros into the wall. Thurston shot up and grabbed Necros arm. Necros fired into Thurston's head, narrowly grazing his forehead. Thurston's entire arm pulsed and Necros arm disintegrated. Thurston smacked into the wall, holding his head. Necros stumbled backwards, into Raven's sword as it went through his chest. He dropped to the floor.

"You got me." He said. "I guess this is it." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "If you don't mind…can I share some last words with Ambrose?" Ambrose got up and dressed his wounds, sitting at Necros side as he laid, staring at the morning sky.

"Our game ends here." Thurston said.

"I'm glad it was you." Necros said. "That was here to finish me. I knew it would be you, ever since Violet died, you were the only one I would accept defeat against. You were so close to doing it at Nightingale too. But you showed mercy."

"I did that because I believed we could become better men."

"Don't make me laugh."

"What do you believe in?" Thurston asked. Necros let out a sigh.

"It's no secret, I never had any faith in our generation. Just a bunch of failures is what we were. We didn't end a war or fight for equal rights. We just caused more problems than anyone could ever fix."

"It didn't have to be that way."

"The only way it could have been better is if we had more people like Violet and Julius and less people like you and me."

"Violet was the best of us."

"And she was the first to die. No matter how strong you get, it won't save you from death."

"But there are some things that won't die."

"Our legacy." Necros laughed. "My legacy is the weapons I made. Some can kill Grimm, some can kill huntsmen, it doesn't matter. You got those nomads you watch over, and kids like Felix who have made real change."

"And Violet Rose lives on through her descendent."

"Ruby Rose. Cinder Fall will be glad to know she still lives. She beat them you know. Julius, Arthur, Emp, Draco, Allister, she led the charge against all of them."

"Maybe, if we put our faith in anyone it should be her."

"I'm jealous of this generation. They've done a lot better than we did with Mountain Glenn."

"We were young boys playing an old man's game."

"And now we're old fools getting in the way of progress. Our generation needs to just die already. You're the only one left now Thurston. Make sure you don't embarrass us further. Not that that's possible."

"There's still much I can teach these children."

"No there isn't. They're a third our age and have more combat experience than we had by our forties."

"Before you go, where's Salem?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you do know so I can destroy her."

"Here at the end of the line; I have finally found a friend in you Thurston."

"We could have been friends. Had you moved on from Veronica…"

"Don't sully my memory of her on the verge of our reunion."

"It's time."

"Wait…I do know something…about the Grimoire." Necros whispered in his ear. Thurston's eyes got wide.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for science."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I am still a huntsman. I may have no regard for human life but I know the Grimm are true monsters that need to be kept in check."

"Thank you, Necros."

"Make sure you destroy all of my body. Don't leave a trace. I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous it will be if Salem or Tobi get a hold of even one vial of my DNA."

"Understood." Thurston's hand sparked as he guided Necros Faust into the afterlife. Every bit of blood dried and evaporated. Every solid molecule turned to dust.

"What did he say?" Raven said.

"Nothing of your concern."

"The Grimoire are our concern. As Arbiters…"

"I'm no Arbiter…not anymore. Go and tell Avarice the deed is done. We'll be heading towards Crete from here. Meet us there, with Ozpin and whoever else you can muster."

"Why Crete?"

"It's relatively close."

"Thurston, I don't like when people keep secrets from me."

"It's for your own good." Thurston said. Raven summoned the Black Gate and transported herself to the Isle of Storms impromptu CCT tower. The island was certainly living up to its name on this day. The room was covered in shadows, and close to the window sat her master. His clawed hand tapping on the arm rest of his seat. His features covered in darkness. His orange eyes glowed in the darkness. In his left eye was the Eye of Truth.

The very same symbol that was on Salem's cape. The Eye of Truth was originally in the possession of the Primordial. And then it was passed to the Wizard, then the first Ozpin. The first Ozpin gave it to his wife, after he drained her of all the maiden powers she had tried stealing. It saved her life, and created the first Salem. Since then it has changed hand numerous times. And for the last 10 years it has belonged to Avarice. The only spoil from the battle that had claimed Summer's life. Looking into it made Raven uneasy. But everything else about him put her at ease.

"The prodigal huntress returns." He said tapping his hand on his chair. "What news do you bring Nevermore?"

"Master, Necros Faust, Mantis Trill, and Edwin Glas are dead." She said bowing to one knee.

"Wasp and Beringel eh. And Thurston?"

"Heading to Crete."

"I see. Raven…something is concerning you." The use of her real name sent a chill down her spine. Avarice had an effect on people. When she was around him, she felt like she could achieve her wildest dreams. She felt like her desires were just in arm's reach. She couldn't hide away from it. She couldn't lie to herself or anyone when she was around him. Sometimes that scared her. But knowing that Avarice encouraged such thoughts and honesty always eased her.

"He knows something about the remaining Grimoire. He wouldn't tell me."

"I see. I understand. Thurston and I haven't been seeing eye to eye these last twenty years." He stood and turned to gaze out the window. His winged cape faced her back. "I fear the worse has happened. I feel like I am so close to achieving my dream. And I know if I don't Salem will gain the upper hand and take what's mine. Raven, I need you. Go to your brother. Set aside the Arbiter, become the Huntress. They will need you now more than ever. I have one last plan to get ahead of all of this but if it doesn't work…I leave things to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hopefully it is nothing. Hopefully when next we meet I will be one step away from achieving my dream. But that puts me in a volatile place. You are too important to go down with the ship along my side."

"I would never betray you, or leave you."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes and in your soul. You care for your daughter. You care for her daughter. You care for your brother and your former lover. Don't worry about betraying me. Worry about betraying my ideal."

"To be honest with oneself…and do everything to gain that which you desire."

"That's the saying. If not for my cursed existence you would make an excellent leader for the Arbiters. If I'm gone, don't let us fade away. I entrust our future to you. That is why you cannot join me in this endeavor."

"I will do as you ask. But what is it you plan to do?" He turned to face her.

"What do you know about Penny Polendina?"

 **AN: And that's it. The Dead and the Damned is finished. Necros is dead. Mantis is dead. Glas is dead. We found out more about Avarice. We know something weird is going on. We got to somewhat meet Avarice. We got action, character stuff, drama, set up, everything. And next chapter things are going to get a little crazy. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	105. So that's Avarice Well shit

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Here it is, the penultimate chapter of this fanfiction. This is when everything gets put in motion to change what you thought about my story forever. As a writer, I pride myself on the art of foreshadowing and subtlety. I like to think that a good twist is something you don't see coming, but upon a second reading seems obvious. I like to think that I've done that in a way no other RWBY fanfiction has. WOW that was pretentious of me, let's just get this chapter started.**

Chapter 105: Why would you ever want a mortal body?

Penny struggled to open her eyes. There was something…something about her situation that seemed wrong. It had been over a week since she aided in the battle of Atlas. She was fast asleep in her home, with her father, Ruby and Weiss had been staying the night. So then why couldn't she open her eyes.

A ray of sunlight shone through a window. Her eyes had been open all along, she just couldn't see. A pleasant yet foreboding situation washed over her. She felt…what she imagined being human was like. She could almost feel the heat of the sun touch her skin. She could almost feel the air in her lungs fill and empty. She could almost feel warm inside, warm with blood. But almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.

She was still a machine. The diagnostic report flashing through her vision was evidence enough of that. She could also feel the magnet at her back keeping her from moving. That realization filled her with grief. Why did she have to feel human in this moment when it was still so far away? Around her, as the lights brightened up ever so slightly, she could see them.

"Look who's finally awake." Beowulf said.

"Where am I?" Penny asked. "And why is there a magnet?"

"You're in a little bar called the Devil's Roost." Nemian said as he leaned into his hammer.

"The magnet is so that you remember what you are." Taijitu said, leaning on the wall next to her.

"And so you don't freak out." Beowolf chided.

"Did you kidnap me." Penny accused.

"No…well not exactly…just…"

"There's someone who would like to meet you." Taijitu said. At that moment, in the shadiest part of the room two orange eyes opened with a glowing light. One of them was emblazoned with the symbol of Truth.

"Do you know who I am?" A whispered voice said.

"I take it you're an Arbiter." Penny said.

"Sharp girl." The voice said. "My name is Avarice. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"You're the leader of the Arbiters?"

"I asked about you…not me."

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine."

"Well, you already know my name. And you know I'm a robot. You've probably also heard that my team leader is Jaune Arc. My best friend is Ruby Rose. My father is…"

"What would you say is your greatest desire." Avarice cut in.

"Well, to become human."

"Human." Avarice stood. He was freakishly tall. He had a thin, almost skeletal body. "You are a machine with a soul. That's never been done before or since. Do you know what that makes you?"

"A synthetic huntress."

"No! It makes you special. Much more special than me anyway."

"I don't follow. I thought everyone with a soul is special. At least that's what Ruby says."

"She's not wrong." Avarice stepped a foot into the light. "Though there are some more special than others." His body was covered in a bone like armor. The glove of his hand sharp like talons. The lower half of his face was still covered in shadow but she could she shiny white teeth. The top half of his helmet was covered with what appeared to be a helmet in the shape of a nevermore. "My problem is…" But wait, the eyes were on top of the helmet. There's no way his eyes could be shining out like that. Not unless he had a weird shaped head, or those eyes were just part of his helmet. "I have no soul."

Penny gasped in terror. The beak of his 'helmet' opened up as if it were yawning. Penny struggled against the magnet. Avarice walked closer to her. He knelt down in front of her. It wasn't armor, that was his skin. Completely covered in bone and spikes.

"Calm down Penny." Taijitu said.

"I'm on your side kid." Avarice said.

"But you're a…you're a…" Penny was at a loss for words.

"Grimm?" Avarice frowned. "Technically it's Grimoire. And not by choice mind you. No one decided to make me. Let alone make me what I am. You're different. Somebody made you because they want you. Whether it's because they wanted a daughter or a soldier or a fighter or undoubtedly all three. And there's only one of you. You're more special than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all the Grimoire possess human speech and intelligence. Though I possess a genius intellect. Some of my associates wouldn't win a chess game against a vegetable."

"What do you want with me?"

"Penny, I need your help. In return I'll strive to help you obtain whatever you desire." He clutched her hand and turned the magnet off. She felt unusually confident in his presence.

"You'll try to make me human?"

"If you really want to. But I still can't understand why you want that."

"I want to be mortal."

"Why would you want a mortal body?"

"I want to know that I'm not just some construct of my father's imagination."

"But in this body, you will never age, never need to eat or drink or defecate."

"But I'll never know the joys that come with those." Avarice shrugged.

"I guess I can buy that." He said. "After all, I'm a Grimoire who desires a human soul."

"And you want my help?"

"It's my dream. I have a great mind and a strong body. All I'm missing is a soul."

"You seem like you want everything." Penny noted. Avarice clapped his hands.

"I'm not called the Grimm of Greed for nothing. All Grimoire tap into and expose an emotion that can lure Grimm to humans. Mine is absolute desire. I have the ability to make people believe they can achieve their wildest dreams. Yet I am unable to satisfy my own. And without humanity, my dream is forever lost. That is why I stand against my brethren and side with humanity."

"But the process that created me hasn't worked."

"I have a theory on that. The soul rejects the mechanical body. But the soul that made you was on life support for most of her short life. I on the other hand, am a flesh and blood creature with a keen mind and no soul to fight for control."

"You know this?"

"I make it my point to know. All knowledge in this world is another thing I have desired since my creation."

"And you aren't lying? I WAS really a little girl?"

"Why doubt? I don't believe in lies. Around me people confess their greatest desires. There is no room for lies in my domain."

"Avarice has delivered on all our promises." Beowulf said.

"If you help us get him a soul, we will forever be in your debt." Nemian said with a bow.

"I need to think for a while." Penny said.

"Understood." Avarice gave her a thumbs up. "Wouldn't want you to make a decision based on an altered emotional state. Besides, I'm going to need time to pick a mask out for you. Kraken suits your powers, but it's taken. Ursa, but I'm saving that for Nevermore's kid. Wasp, that could work, I guess. Oh well, I'll get back to you on a title when you accept the offer."

"Okay." Penny said. She clutched Avarice's hand and was pulled to her feet. The earth started rumbling under them.

"Damn, thought we had more time." Avarice said. "Listen closely. Salem claims to have what I desire. She's been attempting to bribe me since before this war started. So long as there is doubt around her offer, she has power over me. If it's true…I don't know what will become of me."

"We have a problem." Nemian said. "Black Gates won't open."

"I predicted this would happen." Avarice said. "Quickly through the tunnel." Taijitu opened up a hidden passageway leading down into a tunnel. Avarice led the way, then Taijitu, Penny, Beowulf and Nemian.

"Wait." Taijitu said.

"I see." Beowulf noted.

"What is it?" Penny whispered.

"These lights weren't on when I closed the door." Taijitu said pulling out her knife.

"They're here." Avarice said baring his talons.

"How perceptive." A child's voice said. From the shadows, two figures stepped into the light. One was a child with dark hair and a black outfit. The other looked like a large white armored bear-man.

"It's been a long time Fury." Avarice said with a smile. Penny looked to the bear-man and felt an unbridled sense of hatred. She had no idea who these two were but she knew they were in the way. That made her uncharacteristically angry. Wait, does that mean one or both of them are Grimoire.

"Not long enough Avarice." Fury said.

"And you brought a kid." Avarice said. "How cute, never took you for the parenting type."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." The child said. "I'm no child. In fact, I'm actually older than you, at least this incarnation of you."

"It's been over a hundred years since I last came back from Oblivion. But I will say, the voice is familiar but the form is not. I know you are no Grimoire. You aren't pulsing with any raw emotion. It's just empty, but not in the way that Void is empty."

Several shadowy tentacles shot from the child's shadow and attacked them. Avarice and Taijitu deflected the majority of them. Penny activated her swords. Beowulf jumped back and started firing his gun.

"Do you recognize me now?" The kid said.

"Yeah, I remember you." Avarice said. "I was under the impression you were destroyed and replaced by Panic. But you are still kicking, Shadow of the Necropolis!" He wrapped his arm around several of the shadow threads and pulled.

"Actually, Shadow of the Necropolis is a misnomer these days. I am no longer bound to the Argentware tomb."

"Instead you're bound to that human body. Is it nostalgic? It's been…what, 100 years since you inhabited a flesh and blood body."

"Why yes. It is quite comfortable."

"Why are you here…with Fury. I thought you were on our side."

"Ms. Salem promised me freedom. DO YOU have ANY idea what it was like living in absolute fear for a hundred years? Praying that no one comes down and forces you to kill them. Knowing that one slip up will cause the huntsmen to eliminate me. But I no longer fear that. Salem gave me an aura. Does that bother you."

"Don't play cute with me kid."

"I go by Flask now, Shadow in the Flask being my full title."

"That's fitting. But I know what you are. And I know this aura is not your own. So, what will happen, if I RIP THAT FLASK APART?" Avarice ran in swatting away Flask's tendrils. Beowulf fired his gun to cover him. Taijitu ran behind him, bending around the shadows as they attacked. When Avarice got in range he took a swipe at Flask but Fury caught it.

"What's my excuse then, brother?" Fury growled. The monster of a bear punched Avarice knocking him back.

"Strong as ever. Eh, Fury, you expect me to believe that you of all creatures would side with a human. You're worse than King when it comes to that."

"I set aside my hatred for the Witch in order to focus all of my hatred at you, TRAITOR! I'm going to rip you apart, piece by piece."

"Tough talk, but we outnumber you four to two. You were always the best fighter of the Grimoire. But I have the Eye of Truth, and a hundred years on you!" Avarice's cape folded open into massive wings and he flew into Fury and tackled him. The battle was brutal, both using their Grimm nature to try to tear each other apart. Avarice and Fury were close to the same height, Avaice had a much thinner build. But Fury was surprisingly nimble for his hulking mass. Avarice took a swipe at Fury's face but it bounced off a wave of energy.

"Do you see now?" Fury growled as he Grabbed Avarice around the throat and threw him through the wall. The battle raged on, getting further and further as it went. Penny and the Arbiter's stood against flask.

"So it looks like I'm taking care of the riff raff." Flask taunted. "Two Faunas, an assassin, and the automaton."

"Don't call me that!" Penny shouted.

"The four of you should stand down." Flask taunted. "All of us will just get in the way of the Grimoire. And I don't want to have to kill you. Call me sentimental, but I made a vow to never kill again."

"A Grimm that doesn't kill? Don't make me laugh." Beowulf said.

"A dog that doesn't eat his own vomit." Flask said. "See, I can do it too."

Nemian rushed in alongside Taijitu. Penny sent her blades towards Flask, fighting him at a distance. Taijitu slashed away his tendrils with her knife and Nemian smashed his hammer into him. Beowulf reloaded his gun and fired a skull round through Flask's tendrils and through his face.

"Wait, don't kill him!" Penny pleaded.

"He's our enemy." Beowulf said. "He threatens the Arbiters and must be dealt with.

"But that's a child's body."

"That child died the minute the Shadow entered him."

Flask dropped to his knees, clutching his eye where the skull round hit him. Nemian turned his hammer into a gauntlet and choke slammed him. Taijitu bent around her partner to stab at Flask. But the attacks deflected off a dark red aura. He stood, his tendrils pinning Nemian and Taijitu to the walls. His eye, or what use to be his right eye, was deep, hollow and swirling with a dark red energy.

"That's..." Taijitu choked out.

"The Black Gate." Nemian finished.

"Hmm, don't act so surprised. The Black Gate was created so that the alchemist Ava Bran could gain control of the Grimm. Avarice commissioned it's use and helped Bran create it. It taps into the source of all Grimm power. Or did Avarice tell you otherwise."

"Let them go!" Penny said, rotating her blades, ready to fire. The tendrils swiled and spiraled around flask. Several of them tied together and formed a white bone spike.

"Arms…or legs?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Penny said.

"Which limbs do you all prefer?"

"I'm going to kill you, you little runt." Beowulf said.

"What is your deal Beowulf? I know why these other two ally them selves with Avarice. But you DO realize he is a Grimoire. He doesn't care about people. He just wants to use you to further his gain. Taijitu at least has an equal disregard of life. And Nemian at least owes his life to the Arbiters. But you…why are you so loyal?"

"Maybe it's the dog in me." Beowulf smiled. "I have a strict sense of loyalty." He shot several skull rounds from his rifle. Flask deflected them with his bone spike. The spiked tendril bent around and headed for Beowulf.

"I'll take your arms so you can never shoot again." Flask said.

"Shit!" Beowulf cursed. Nemian dropped his weapon and a rock wall formed around Beowulf. The spike went right through it but gave Beowulf enough time to dodge. But his mask split in two from the attack. Penny threw her swords at Flask and manipulated them to cut the strands holding Taijitu and Nemian. She then fired them all at once around Flask. But Flask had created a shield around himself.

Flask countered all of Penny's swords with his shadows and wrapped them up. The tendrils wrapped around the string and started to move towards her. Nemian picked up his hammer and smashed Flask in the face. It caused him to release Penny's swords. Taijitu slashed away at him but his aura protected them. Penny was still getting over the fact that these Grimm had aura.

"I wonder how Avarice feels." Flask said. His bone spike recoiled and went towards Nemian. Nemian blocked it but the shaft of the hammer was split from it. "He lived all his lives trying to surpass all Grimoire. And yet he's the only one left without an aura. Isn't that ironic?"

"Screw you." Nemian's body doubled in size as he punched Flask in the gut. The spike went towards him but Taijitu caught it by the tendril. Nemian, started beating on Flask, but Flask countered by wrapping him up, stopping him from moving. Flask staggered back from the force required to subdue the Arbiter. Penny sent all her sword his way to finish him. Flask's spike disappeared and reappeared at his side and drilled through Nemian's knee. Penny's swords went through Flask's chest and stomach, and pinned him to the wall.

"Not so tough now, are you." Beowulf said. Flask's tendrils disappeared. Nemian dropped to the ground, holding his bleeding knee. His aura strained to close the wound. Flask's body was limp.

"The hell was with that spike?" Taijitu said.

"He must have assimilated Draco's abilities." Beowulf surmised.

"Damn it! I thought we were done with that." Nemian said writhing in pain.

"So long as people make skull rounds, there will always be a piece of Draco to worry about."

"As much as Faust disgusts me." Flask said. The bone spike reappered and quickly severed Beowulf's arm off. Beowulf howled in pain. The spike dived at and missed Taijitu. Several tendrils traced Penny's wires and started to invade her body. "I do like that he allowed me to gain a little bit of Draco's powers."

"Get out of me!" Penny cried. She could feel him inside her. He was squirming his way through her body. She couldn't move, the swords dropped him down and the body fell face first.

"But you have such a strong body. Not at all like that empty piece of flesh."

"Leave me alone." Penny cried. She could feel her synthetic tear ducts break. Oil and water dripped from her eyes.

"Hmmm. I can't access your brain. Too bad, that means you'll have to watch as I use your body to break Taijitu's legs."

"Don't…I don't want to." Penny dropped to her knees. She pushed with all her might to cleanse him from her body.

"But you are nothing but a puppet. I'm just taking over your strings." Flask laughed inside her head. She felt something coming out of her mouth. A shadowy face protruded from her mouth. Her head bent backwards. Error messages flashed through her vision.

"Flask!" Fury called. The Grimoire rejoined them. No…no…no…no…where's Avarice. "Enough of the games. I see you've purposely kept the wounds non-fatal."

"I DO want to keep my vow." Flask said from her mouth.

"It's pointless to keep such a vow in a time of war." Fury walked up to Nemian. Nemian tried punching Fury but the punch deflected off of him. Fury caught the next punch and broke every bone in Nemian's hand and punched him in the face, killing him. Beowulf tried firing his gun. A bullet went right through Fury, causing him to stagger but the hole healed instantly. Fury grabbed Beowulf by the head and broke his neck.

"Well so long as it isn't me." Flask said. "You're welcome by the way…these humans weren't easy." Taijitu alone stood, knife drawn. She was trembling. But not in fear, but in hatred. "And this one has been hard to catch."

"Flexibility is her semblance." Avarice said. He walked from the shadows. One of his arms was missing.

"Back for more?" Fury gloated.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Avarice growled. "And you really shouldn't have killed them."

"Don't act like you actually cared for these humans." Fury said. "They were nothing more than your pawns."

"Maybe. But they weren't just pawns they were MY men, MY Arbiters, MY extensions of MY will. They were MINE and YOU should know better than to STEAL their lives from ME."

"You're pathetic Avarice. Consorting with humanity has made you weak." Fury and Avarice charged at each other again. Ne next minutes were a blur. Taijitu trying to pull Flask from Penny's body. Avarice kicking Fury in the face and getting slammed to the ground repeatedly. Avarice biting Fury's side with his massive beak. "You were the smartest, and perhaps the best with human weaponry. But you could never beat me. Even with a thousand years and your own aura, you can't stop me."

An explosion of purple flames engulfed the tunnel. Lightning cascaded towards Fury. Avarice grabbed him around the throat and slammed him down. Kraken had appeared and blew exploding bubbles at the beasts. She stroked Penny with her palm and Flask was removed from her body and reclaimed his previous host. Kraken shot lightning at Flask and Fury.

"Kraken get them out of here!" Avarice said. He forced Fury's jaw open and head-butted his teeth.

"But I can…" Kraken argued. Fury smashed into Avarice's beak and choke slammed him.

"I'll be fine!" He grabbed Fury by the ankles and pulled him down. He pounced on top of the bear Grimoire and stabbed him in the back. Fury elbowed Avarice in the gut and threw him through another wall. Kraken grabbed a dazed Penny and Taijitu and flew through the ceiling. Flask latched on to Penny's dangling swords and tried to pull them back in. Penny felt every one of her strings snap from the tug of war and they were launched in the air. Kraken ignited the entire tunnel below them with searing purple flames. And everything went dark.

"It's going to be okay Penny." Kraken said.

"Penny!" Ruby's voice rang through the darkness.

"What happened?" Rubrum's voice asked.

"I'm not confident with any answer I can give you." Kraken said.

"I…I saw everything." Taijitu's voice said shakily.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Is she okay?" Ozpin asked.

"This is all your fault!" Taijitu accused.

"Will somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Ruby petulantly asked.

"Patience Ruby." Kraken said. "There's someone coming here with a better grasp on the situation. We'll explain everything once he gets here and we find out what's going on."

"And Avarice?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know." Kraken said. "But for all intents and purposes, he's gone."

 **AN: Just as I predicted, this is the longest chapter yet. I've known this would happen since I decided on the scope of it. So, Avarice is one of the Grimoire and we also met Fury. Flask's basic story got explained. Penny was almost an Arbiter and almost Flask's new host. So what do you think of all the bombs I dropped this chapter. Next time, team SSSN and Thurston move to meet up with the gang. And stuff will happen. Definitely review this chapter. And follow it also.**


	106. I kill a beloved character

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Here we go with another pulse pounding chapter. This time, team SSSN are involved as well as some other people and maybe some monsters. To answer a question, no, the Grimoire are not the 7 deadly sins. There was a version of the outline where that was the case but instead they are based on 7 negative emotions. Avarice's is zealotry. So lets keep this train rolling.**

Chapter 106: How strong are these things?

Arimathea, the city had been abandoned for nearly 100 years. It was once a landmark, a crowning achievement of human ingenuity. But during the Great War it was razed to the ground. A simple military strike caused panic and the Grimm took care of the rest.

This was the rendezvous point. Team SSSN, accompanied by Thurston and his band of nomads were to meet up with the huntsmen here and head to Crete. Once there, Thurston would explain what Necros had told him. The Grimoire had gained aura through Salem's resources. He didn't tell Raven because he feared Avarice's betrayal at the prospect. But he told Team SSSN exactly what they were going to be up against. Best to let them know and prepare instead of being surprised when they meet one. Thurston told them not to tell anyone until they could contain any kind of hysteria that might come from that revelation. The creatures of Grimm were not supposed to be intelligent, let alone have a soul.

"How strong are these things?" Neptune asked.

"Stronger than any lone huntsman or maiden." Thurston answered. "They are the strongest single beings on the planet."

"What do they do?" Scarlet asked.

"Each one has an emotional effect on people. But that is their only distinguishing feature. Their form varies with each incarnation. It depends on what kind of Grimm are present at the point of origin. The only one who has the same form every time is King, their leader."

"And this Avarice guy is one of them?" Sage asked.

"Yes."

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that one of our strongest helpers is a Grimm." Sun stated.

"Avarice believes he has evolved beyond his origins. But he is still a creature of emotion and darkness. Given the opportunity, it would be nearly impossible for him to turn down a chance to gain his desire."

"A human soul." Sun said. They heard an airship pass overhead and land on a nearby roof top. They headed that way and at the bottom of the building, Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck were already waiting.

"It's good to see you boys again." Glynda said.

"Surviving out in the desert is no small feat." Port exclaimed. "It takes the heart of a true huntsman to have made it this far."

"You would know old man." Thurston jabbed.

"Ambrose you are 4 years older than me and you know it." Port accused.

"And to have bested Necros Faust in the meantime." Oobleck said. "That kind of help was…helpful."

"But I trust you're one to thank, Thurston." Glynda said.

"I would never have defeated Necros alone." Thurston said. "These boys have been quite helpful as of late."

"Very well, we'll be taking them now." Glynda said. "Take care Thurston."

"Wait, I told Ozpin I have valuable information regarding the Grimoire." Thurston said narrowing his eyes.

"Thurston, something happened. Avarice is gone. Two of the Arbiters were slain."

"Then you know what we're up against and why I need to help."

"Ozpin has it under control. That's why he sent us."

"Has he told you yet?"

"Told us what?"

"That you're all going to die." A hushed voice said.

"Can I eat them, can I?" A raspy voice said.

"They found us." Sun said.

"They found me." Thurston corrected. A sense of dread, fear, and undefined loneliness started washing over the group. Why couldn't any of his team understand what he wanted in life? Why couldn't they just take a rest and defend what was theirs like he did? Why was he the only Faunas in the group? How come he couldn't relate to any of his team and why the HELL was he thinking about that now.

"It's him Panic, it's him, the one who killed me." The raspy voice said.

"What's going on here?" Glynda said. "Who's there?"

"That's the wrong question." Thurston growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Port said.

"I think they're starting to understand, Void." The hushed voice said. From the shadows two figures made themselves known. One of them appeared to be a thin, skeletal woman with inky black hair. She had glowing yellow eyes and a dark shimmering yellow skin. There were patches of black scales covering her body. And there were gills around her face and neck.

"Can I eat them now?" The other one was a fat white lizard. He had a gaping mouth with small narrow teeth lining it. There was a bit of drool coming from his mouth. He also had a large fin going from his head down his back.

"What do you want monsters?" Thurston growled.

"Well aside from eating us that is." Neptune said trembling. Sun could feel it too. The lizard was projecting emotions, but the feeling on the woman was much stronger and much more palpable.

"I've come to deliver a message to the Wizard." The woman said. "PANIC!" Sun barely had time to react. He unfolded his staff to block the under-hand strike as Panic extended her claws to half the length of her body. The force threatened to swat the weapon out of his hands so he separated it into its gun chuck form and spun and fired into Panic. Panic staggered back as Void leaped at him. Thurston stopped him with one hand and ignited his semblance. Pieces of flesh ripped from Void's head as Thurston channeled the electricity through his face and punched him. As Void went flying he tail-whipped Thurston into an adjacent building. The boiled flesh began to mend and heal from Void's aura.

Panic Extended her claws again but this time Sage and Port blocked them, pinning them to the ground as Thurston jumped up and smashed them off with his semblance. Panic howled in pain and Sun was overcome by fear. He froze up. He saw his death, his team's death, Ruby's death, the professors' mangled bodies, He saw Yang cut into pieces and Blake mourning her his and her body before she took her own life.

In reality he saw Panic and Thurston battling against each other. Neptune, Port and Oobleck firing their weapons at Void. Void punched Oobleck and tail-whipped Port. He lunged at Glynda but she caught him with her semblance. She fired a massive blast into his mouth and he ate it. His body expanded from the blast and Port slammed his axe into the monster's back.

Neptune ran over to Sun, trying to say something. The sky crackled with lightning as Thurston and Glynda combined their powers to create a storm. Panic cried in pain as a red lightning bolt struck her and she was blasted into a building. Oobleck spun around with his flamethrower hitting both monsters. Port shot Panic square in the head. His trap master semblance caught her. She struggled against it until Void smashed into the box, shattering it. Sun felt a stinging smack on his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Pull yourself together." Neptune said, pulling him into some cover. "We need you." Panic hurled a barrage of needles at the huntsmen. Scarlet blocked a lot with his sword and Glynda blocked the rest by lifting a bunch of rocks.

"Aren't you scared?" Sun asked.

"Sun, I am terrified beyond belief." Panic dropped onto Sage forcing him to the ground. She rose her claws to hit him but Glynda smashed the rocks into her, sandwiching her between the rocks and a building. Thurston dropped down and disintegrated the material harming Panic. Oobleck finished the combo my smacking her with his thermos. She was ignited from the liquids in the container. She pulsed with a yellow and emerald green energy to extinguish the flames.

"Then how are you doing better than me?" Sun asked.

"Because when I'm scared I run and get to safety. I survey the situation and think how best to approach it. Your response to everything is to stand still and fight. That's the same as suicide against these things."

"Keep moving, got it." Sun said. Sage and Scarlet both slashed Void across the face forcing him away. Void went underground as he howled in pain. Glynda caught Panic around the ankle and held her upside down. Several glyphs appeared around the Grimoire as a massive blast of energy hit her in the back. She flew towards Sun. Sun swallowed his fear and hit her with his staff. He was fighting her seemingly solo, but he was holding his own. She went for a lunging strike and Sun jumped over it. He grabbed part of his weapon with his tail as it chained into gun chucks. The gun chuck fired into the back of Panic's skull, causing her to wince.

Neptune dove in with his spear, stabbing and electrocuting her. He forced her all the way back into a wall, where Sage swung his sword into her throat. Thurston caught her on the other side and pulsed with his semblance. Panic instantly grew spikes to break Thurston's grip on her. Void jumped from the ground and with both hands together, knocked Thurston away. Neptune charged up a massive blast and aimed it at Void.

"Eat this." Neptune taunted. He shot but missed, the blast taking a large chunk out of the building.

"Where were you aiming?" Sun said.

"I thought I had him dead to rights." Neptune defended. Void tackled both guys, his monstrous hands pinning them to the ground. He let out a low snarl. Glynda's weapon fired on Panic forcing her back. Saliva dripped from Void's mouth and it melted the stone road they were on. Sage ran up to them but was swatted away from Void's tail. Scarlet's pistol hit him in the cheek. Void looked up and Scarlet planted his feet on either part of his jaw.

"Suck my bomb." Scarlet said as he threw a grenade into Void's mouth. Void's jaws snapped shut, launching Scarlet skyward with an embarrassing howl. The bomb exploded and Void's grip weakened. Neptune fired point blank into Void's stomach as Sage crashed into him. Void swung his tail at Sage. Sage charged up an attack and with one massive strike he cut Void's tail off.

"Way to go Sage!" Sun cheered. He high-fived his teammate. Void rolled around and his body expanded. The tail instantly grew back and when Void opened his mouth, dozens of little yellow balls came out and floated towards them.

"Get back!" Neptune said, pulling Sun and Sage away as they exploded. The entire area was covered in a bright light as the small bombs blew up. And when the light disappeared, he was gone.

"I think…we won." Glynda said, dropping down.

"They made their escape." Port said. "But we will find them eventually."

"They knew we'd be here." Thurston said. "Which means they've been tracking one of our groups."

"It's likely that they followed us from Crete." Oobleck said.

"Everyone knows that's where we've been setting up shop." Port said.

"I'm just glad it's over." Glynda huffed. I was about at my…" Void came up from the ground and bit her in half with a crunch. Her eyes went wide and cold. Void slurped from the ground, his acidic saliva melting Glynda's clothes.

"Glynda!" Oobleck screamed. The top half of her body fell from Void's mouth before he swallowed that up too. Oobleck and Port fired their weapons, hitting Void in the head. Void's aura shattered, but his body was still strong without it. Sun froze up again, this is what will happen if you keep fighting. No matter how strong the huntsmen, they will still die. What hope do they have? They should run.

"We need to get out of here." Neptune said. The group ran into the building and up the stairs. Spikes flew through the window. Panic had switched to a long range assault. They made it to the ship and Neptune took the controls. The engines ignited as Panic dropped onto the rooftop. Thurston snapped his hands and hit her in the face with a long range bolt. Panic fell off the roof with her aura having been shattered.

They took off safely after that. They looked down and saw the city swarming with Grimm. Had they stayed a moment longer they would have had to deal with that as well. As they went towards Crete, they took time to evaluate what had happened. Port and Oobleck were unaware that the Grimoire now had aura. They just knew that team SSSN needed to get their safe. As they mourned the death of their fallen comrade, Sun finally broke. He called Blake, they knew each other had been alright. But Sun couldn't wait anymore. He needed to talk to her. He needed to warn all of them about what was happening and damned if anyone was going to stop him.

 **AN: Remember back in chapter 60 how I said I was tempted to kill Glynda there. Well this is why I kept her alive after that. The stakes have been raised and now we're entering a stretch in this arc that will answer some questions you may have. A couple of the characters are going to be going on a mission for about a quarter of this arc. And some serious bombs are going to be dropped starting at the beginning of next chapter. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	107. Ruby punches Ozpin and other people talk

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Reading the reviews last chapter made my night. I'm sorry if you lost interest because of a death but seriously, I warned you. And she isn't the last character to die either. She's dead and not coming back. Get over it. I'm going to say, this chapter actually has my favorite start to a chapter ever, like in any story.**

Chapter 107: How do we get ahead of this?

Ruby clenched her fist and slugged Ozpin in the face, forcing him to the ground.

"You had NO right to keep this from me!" She fumed.

Blake leaned back into the wall. She was never particularly close to Goodwitch. The uptight professor actually scared her a bit. But she was the strongest teacher at Beacon. Her death was a heavy loss, not only for those close to her, but for any battle she may had played a part in down the road.

But that's not what her scarlet clad leader was throwing a tantrum about. The cat had just been let out of the bag. The Grimoire were intelligent. Avarice was one of them. They now had auras. And their leader, King, was the one who killed Ruby's mother. And everyone seemed to know it except her. Okay, so not the aura thing, that was a surprise until Taijitu had come in the other day to bring news on what happened to the Arbiters.

In attendance were all four headmasters, team RWBY, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, August, Rio, the three remaining Arbiters, Thurston and Sun.

"Calm down kid." Qrow pleaded. He readjusted his eyepiece, his half of the Branwen spectacle that now served as his eye.

"No I will not." Ruby huffed. "Did you know? How long have you all known?"

"Ruby, I knew little more than you did." Qrow defended.

"That's even worse! If you omitted truth to defend me or whatever, I can at least understand. I'd still be angry, but at least I'd get why! But HE knew all along what they were capable of, didn't tell you, and you're still on HIS side!"

"Ruby, it's not like that." Yang put a hand on her shoulder but Ruby swatted it off.

"And you…I thought we reached an understanding. I thought we were going to trust each other. What would you do if I knew where Raven was, when you were looking for her, and I didn't tell you?!"

"Summer was my mom too!" Yang shouted. Ruby's face dropped, she couldn't look her sister in the eye.

"We all agreed not to tell you until we had too." Blake said. Ruby stormed over to Jaune.

"How much did you know?" Ruby said, tears of worry in her eyes.

"I knew that there were big monsters coming. But I thought they were more like the Dragon. You know, seal them as they pop up kind of deals."

"The three of us actually assumed that was the case too." Weiss motioned towards their team. "No use in giving you a thirst for revenge against a barely intelligent force of nature. But I didn't know how wrong that surmising was."

"We were trying to get ahead of this before it got out of control." Kraken said.

"And then what? Me, living the rest of my life without knowing how and why my mother died?" Ruby shot back. Jaune wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

"I promised Summer not to get you involved unless it was a last resort." Raven defended.

"I've done everything I can to keep people from panicking." Ozpin got back up.

"You have no right to talk." Kraken shot back. "You sent Glynda…you sent…" She started to tear up. "Do you even care that she died?" She slumped in a chair and started crying for her friend. Felix walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. Ozpin sat in a chair and put his face to his hands.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you." Thurston said harshly. "Goodwitch has followed you without hesitation for as long as I've known her. You should have at least told her the possibilities that will come with every single mission from here on out."

"Agreed." Felix said. "Thurston told me what these things were capable of when I proved myself able to lead."

"But that's not the only thing." Taijitu said. "They have aura now. None of us could have prepared for that."

"She's right." Sun said. "We had those things beaten and broken but they were able to regenerate thanks to their aura."

"We can't be throwing blame around." Ironwood said. "But we have to take responsibility for our actions. We are so close to ending this war."

"The fact that we're able to gather here is proof enough of that." Headmistress April said.

"So instead of moping around, we need to look forward." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.

"How do we get ahead of this?" Felix asked.

"I checked the tunnel where Avarice disappeared." Kraken said.

"There was a message inscribed on a wall." Raven added. "A zoo within a zoo is the best place to find an endangered species."

"It was obviously written by Avarice during his battle with Fury." Taijitu said. "There was a minute between Fury coming back and Avarice catching up."

"It's a reference to Menagerie." Thurston said. "He knew I'd be coming."

"You're welcome for that." Raven added.

"When we fought Void and Weep together; he called his fellow Grimoire endangered species." Thurston explained. "And when he sent me to the Faunas War, he called Menagerie a 'zoo within a zoo.' Fury must have let it slipped that that's where they were heading next."

"We need to send a strike force down there and flush them out." Ironwood said.

"Perhaps a subtler approach will do." Felix said. "Here's the thing, we need to stay posted all across the kingdoms. Headmasters in their schools and such. They have Black Gates and a lot of Redstone now that they have Beowulf's scope and Nemian's ring."

"We need at least one Arbiter per Kingdom, ready to bring in the reinforcements wherever they strike." Kraken said.

"And they will strike together." Ozpin said. "They know how strong men are when they are together. A high powered four-man team, or even two extremely powerful people can beat any one of them."

"I'll go to Vacuo." Kraken said. She tossed a griffon mask to Qrow. "You'll be in Vale."

"I'm not an Arbiter." Qrow scowled.

"There are no Arbiters." Raven said. "Just people with knowledge and power. And we're giving it to you because I trust you. I'll be staying here in Atlas."

"Which leaves me in my old stomping grounds of Mistral." Taijitu said.

"I'm going to hunt for Avarice." Thurston said.

"There's no way they'd kill him." Raven said. "Not until Salem's reclaimed the Eye of Truth."

"I worry for what happens after that. Avarice can't hold out against his nature forever. Especially when separated from his Arbiters." Thurston said.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Raven said.

"The presence of the Grimoire is going to cause high emotions within the people." April said.

"We have to stop that." Winter said. "We've come too far these last weeks and months to slip up now."

"Agreed." Qrow said. "We've given the people hope. We cleaned out Beacon and we've proven that the future is stronger than the past."

"How do we get ahead of this?" Blake asked.

"If they're in Menagerie we need to send people there to investigate." Jaune said.

"I'll go." Ruby volunteered. "I'm one of the few people in the world who can hold my own against them."

"I've no doubt in your abilities." Ozpin said. "But I can't…"

"You can't tell me what to do." Ruby shot back angrily. "I'll assemble a team and we'll work together."

"I would go, but my duties are in Vacuo." Felix said.

"May I make a suggestion." August said. "Take me. I have plenty of friends in Menagerie. We settled a potential uprising there earlier in this war. Humans are still looked upon negatively on the island. So we should try using as many Faunas as possible."

"Blake, that means you're coming with." Ruby said.

"The White Fang are also held up there." Raven said. "They've more or less won their sovereignty and have thus pulled out of the war."

"It was all I could do to end the attacks on my kingdom." April said. "I bare no regrets for declaring the island its own sovereign land."

"The people's Republic of Atlas is also taking great strives to incorporate Faunas into the kingdom and abolish segregation laws."

"That's a relief." Weiss noted. "It's good to see those stuck up old fools being dismounted."

"At this rate it'll be going by Mantle once more by the end of the year." Winter noted.

"As for the White Fang, they get income through doing odd jobs for Salem. But ever since we pulled out of Menagerie, they've relinquished ties to the war." April explained. "We've even taken up supporting them in return for their returning to peaceful protests."

"That won't work." Blake said. "Adam doesn't believe in peace."

"True as that may be…he knows he's beat." August said. "The White Fang are kids, dreamers, social justice warriors. They are not soldiers. They were never equipped to go to war and so they haven't."

"We can use this." Felix said. "Both of the Arbiters the Grimoire killed were Faunas. I'd hate to use their death as P.R. But the Grimoire want to wipe out humans and Faunas. We control the narrative, and therefore we control the thoughts of the masses."

"And the C.C.T. won't be an issue." Kraken said. "We made modifications to make sure what happened during the festival Never happens again."

"Does that upset you Ozpin?" Raven said. "That your whole 'one voice or no voice' philosophy back fired and now we've corrected it." Ozpin stayed silent.

"If I didn't know better, Avarice has a very Vacuo way of saying things." Felix chuckled.

"He always did love your kingdom." Raven said. "We stood so close together that we fell together too. Now is the time to find balance."

"We'll go to Menagerie and spread the news." Blake said.

"What were Beowulf and Nemian's real names?" August asked.

"Lupin Lazuli and Shell Ocelot." Kraken answered.

"So, Ruby, August and myself are going." Blake said. "We should also bring Sun."

"We should bring one other. Again, humans aren't thought fondly of so Ruby should stay on standby in case things get hairy."

"Velvet." Ruby said. "Velvet Scarlatina, that's our fifth man."

"So we'll take Rio's ship as well." August said. "He'll be our getaway driver if we need to leave."

"So everyone has their positions." Winter said. "You should all depart in the morning." Everyone started scattering. Team RWBY and Jaune started congregating by the hospital room. Ruby held Jaune's hand. Blake gave a soft smile at the affection and gave Ruby a tap on the shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you." Ruby said.

"That's fine." Blake said. "I…I understand what this means for you. But please…as your friend…don't be consumed with vengeance. It's a dark path and I don't want to loose you to it."

"King is a monster. We fight monsters. He killed my mother so I'll kill him. There's nothing else to that." Ruby stopped for a second. "But we'll do it as a team. The four of us…together…and Jaune." She leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "And whoever else is there. I want to see King destroyed. I don't care who lays the finishing blow. So long as that monster doesn't hurt anyone else close to me."

"Thank you…Ruby." Blake said.

"We're with you to the end of the line." Weiss said.

"Yeah, make sure you two take plenty of pictures while you're gone." Yang said.

"Ooh, maybe we can run by Patch." Ruby said. "We'll have to swing by Vale to pick Velvet up. Maybe we can also swing by and get me some new outfits, or Zwei."

"Please, no." Blake groaned.

"Oh come on you know you love him." Ruby knocked Blake in the shoulder. "He's been spending so much time with Dad that I'm sure he misses me. And I miss my baby too." She swooned. They walked into the room. Rbrum was working away at Penny, who was yet to open her eyes.

"How's she coming?" Yang asked.

"She can hear us." Rubrum said. "I did tests to prove that. But all her swords were severed from her body. It shot all her motor functions. It'll be days before she's able to walk again. Even more time until she's able to fight. That…Flask creature tore up a lot of her insides. If she wasn't an android…she'd be dead."

"She's going to get better Rubrum." Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…of course…afterall if I can't fix a machine then…" He wiped sweat from his forehead. "Then what good AM I. I used to think my weakness would get my team killed. But I got stronger. I'm still weaker than anyone who's graduated Beacon but I make up for it. And now, it doesn't matter how strong you are. Just look at Glynda. I have to do what I can. I'm good with machines…so if I can't help Penny get stronger than I'm…I'm worthless."

"Don't beat yourself up." Yang said. "Penny can still hear us. You keep downing yourself and she'll cry. I have faith in you and I know she does too."

"Thanks…how's the arm feeling by the way?"

"I can safely say it has a…hand…in establishing my faith." She smirked. Blake walked over to the other side of the room where Sun was sitting up playing a video game.

"Blake?" Sun said. She smacked him.

"That's for making me worried." Blake leaned in and kissed him "This is for coming back safely." She explained where she was going and that he was coming with her. He seemed happy about that. Apparently all that time in the desert with just a bunch of dudes, strangers and kids sucked the life out of him.

"It'll be nice to have a change of scenery and someone beautiful to share it with."

"Thanks." Blake blushed.

"Oh, I was speaking from your perspective." He joked. She swatted him with a pillow. "By the way…What the HELL is with Ruby and Jaune? Just how much did we miss?"

"Oh God, I forgot you went missing around the same time they started dating. Apparently they just had a heart-to-heart after we…had an argument. Mostly between Ruby and Yang. And one thing led to another and now they're dating."

"Lucky him." Sun said. "Ruby's become quite the catch."

"Jaune's not too shabby either." They stared intently in each other's eyes. And then they started laughing. "I'm so glad I have you back."

"And I'm glad you never ran away again." Sun's expression soured a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"We're fighting the Grimoire. One of them is called Panic. Blake, I know you've come a long way but…If you're around her, every fiber in your body will tell you to run. She IS fear incarnate. I've…I've never seen anything like it. Please, don't fight her alone. And don't fight your instincts unless you have plenty of people to back you up. It'll take at least four people to beat her. I don't want you to think you're a coward if you're tempted to run. That's the effect she has."

"Okay Sun. Anyway we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Good to hear."

 **AN: This chapter was easy to write. A story of a more global scale would have went deeper with what's been going on but I just want to get this small cast of characters to their next destination. Shout out to Headmistress April for making her first appearance in like, 70 chapters. It's been so long I had to reread through some stuff to remember her name. Be sure to review follow favorite and stay classy.**


	108. Mission in Menagerie

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: This chapter skips ahead a few weeks after last chapter. Just because I don't want to spend too much time in Menagerie before things heat back up again. So a brief recap: Ruby, August, Blake, Sun, Velvet and Zwei are in Menagerie looking for clues on the Grimoire and building support for the huntsmen.**

Chapter 108: What can I do for you?

Ruby walked down the streets of the villa. Puerto Nuevo was the only major city on the island of Menagerie. Its stone houses were stacked like packages. There was actually very little to do outside, other than visit the market or a handful of bars. All the farms were on the edge of the city. And the actual port was small compared to some that were in nearby Mistral. Pretty much the rest of the town was all connected indoors.

Menagerie had been its own city-state once upon a time, back before the five kingdoms ruled. A hundred years before the Great War they were conquered by Mistral. Sometime after the Great War it was repurposed into a slum for Faunas that were being extradited from the other kingdoms. This mistreatment directly led to the Faunas Revolution. If they were going to be kicked out, they'd rather inhabit the Lost Kingdom. But it was "too infested with Grimm" or so the powers claimed.

Legend says the first Faunas evolved here. No one quite knows why but there are some theories. Some say it was experimentation from an ancient alchemist. Some claimed that it was due to the people of Menagerie worshipping Grimm; that went a long way into securing people's bigotry. Some claim that the people angered a goddess and she turned them into animals in retaliation.

Ruby walked along the roads with Zwei on a leash. It was all part of her disguise. The White Fang had control of the island and had declared their own sovereignty. On the plus side, they were no longer Salem's foot soldiers. They had grown tired of that; especially with all the battles they were losing. But Ruby couldn't risk being recognized. So she wore a silver slab over her eyes and a white cloak from back home. No one could see her eyes. And now she just had to play the part of a blind traveler looking for somewhere where she wouldn't be at risk of attack. The Kingdoms still weren't safe and outside the walls, Grimm roamed free. But Menagerie hadn't had a major Grimm attack since the White Fang took over.

Zwei barked and led Ruby inside an air conditioned hut. The tile floor and the smell of alcohol let Ruby know this was a bar. Ruby could see a little bit out of her shades, but only enough to keep from tripping all over herself. It was Velvet's idea since she's human. The Faunas would take more pity on her if she were blind and would be more susceptible to sharing information.

"What can I get you…" The bar keeper said. "Ms…are you…?"

"Blind? Yes." Ruby answered with the lie. She sat down on a stool. "You can get me…hmmm…something strawberry flavored."

"You have fancy taste." The man said. "Lucky for you I'm the best cocktail maker on the island."

"How much competition is there?"

"There's a couple around." He put the drink in front of her. "So what brings you to Menagerie Ms…"

"Arc." She said. The name felt good rolling off her lips. Almost as good as the cocktail felt going down her throat. "I'm just looking for a place to get away from all this war."

"Well you've come to as good a place as any. Say, you wouldn't be related to the Valean Arcs?"

"Not that I'm aware." Not yet anyway.

"And your blindness? I don't mean to intrude."

"I don't mind. So long as I got Zwei I might as well have two fully functioning eyes. I became blind when chemicals spilt on my eyes as a kid." She recited the origin of Stunt Demon.

"You wouldn't have happened to get any super powers from them would you?"

"I wish. Then I too could be like Stunt Demon." It was nice to talk to a fellow comic reader.

"Well, drink and eat as much as you'd like." The Bartender said. "So long as you got the credits to pay for most of it." The door opened again. "Ah, Mr. Gold, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Pleasures all mine." August said. There was a second set of footsteps.

"Who's your rabbit friend?"

"This is Velvet. She's helping me on this assignment." August sat next to Ruby, Velvet took a seat on his other side. Zwei barked and yipped as Velvet played with him.

"What can I do for you?" The bartender asked.

"Get me a rum and coke." August said.

"I'll just have coffee." Velvet answered. "I love the place you have hear."

"Best cocktails on the island." Ruby said. "So he says. I'm Ms. Arc." Ruby fake introduced herself to her teammates. Velvet chuckled a bit.

"Do you know a man named Shell Ocelot?" August asked.

"Shell? Yeah I know him. Used to come in here all the time back when my father ran the place."

"So I've been told. We're looking for his murderer."

"What? Shell died."

"A few weeks ago. We believe his murderer is on this island. He appears to be a kid that goes by Flask. This is a picture of him."

"Don't recognize the face at all. I would say you should ask Adam. But I know you two don't see eye to eye."

"We believe this Flask works for the same people who once employed Adam Taurus. They might not be looking too fondly on the Faunas for pulling out as quickly as they did."

"All we Faunas want is peace. Those monsters filled us with empty promises. Emptier than any of the Kingdoms ever did. And that's saying A LOT."

"Don't I know it. I became a huntsman to get away from politics. They're all a bunch of money grubbing cowards."

"The system is broken, but I heard there's a couple of kids about your age making some real changes up top. I mean, just look at headmaster Striter."

"Felix, yes I've worked closely with him over the past few months."

"That's a man I can get behind. And it's not just because he's a Faunas. Old cronies like Ironwood and Ozpin have held on to their post-war beliefs for so long that they forgot that stagnation is what led to the Grimm becoming a threat in the first place. It was suffocating us. Not just the Faunas but people in general. If this place wasn't my family home, I would have packed my bags for Vacuo years ago."

"Never stop moving forward." August chided.

"I'll drink to that." Ruby said knocking glasses with the bartender and August.

"Here's pictures of the murderer." Velvet said. "And here's some of the Grimm he was utilizing."

"Humanoid Grimm? Kinda like the ones that hit Haven a while back."

"Bigger." August said. "I want you to spread the word that Salem is making her move and is targeting Faunas. I don't want to spread panic. But if everyone stays vigilant…"

"If they're on this island, we'll find them by the end of the week." The bartender said. They continued conversing. Ruby couldn't help but wonder if this is what August was like on his free days. Ruby had never seen him this casual; and even now he had the mission in mind. August and Velvet left and Ruby followed a few minutes later. The second she got back to her and Blake's hotel room she pulled the shades off and fell in the bed.

"Rough night?" Blake said fixing her blonde wig. Definitely did not want her to be recognized.

"You try walking around half blind. And I think I had more than enough cocktails."

"Oh my, am I going to see the elusive drunk Ruby tonight?"

"Drunk Ruby doesn't exist." Ruby was a little buzzed but considering she was just a little light headed and her vision was still clear, she knew she wasn't drunk.

"Aww man. Hey, Sun and I are going out to eat tonight, want to come."

"Hell no." Ruby shot out. "I'm just going to stay here with Zwei and do some reading. Maybe clean my weapon. But it would be awesome if you brought back something to eat. Preferably something like pizza."

"I'll do that." Blake said.

"Come back safely." Ruby said. Ruby looked through the bag of Blake's books. Ninjas of Love was tempting…but that wasn't her cup of coffee. She had already read the Man with Two Souls series. She decided to read a book called Thunder Thief.

After an hour or so of reading there was a knock at the window. Ruby turned but didn't see anybody. She opened the window and saw a little flyer on the sill. She looked around but couldn't see anybody. The flyer was for some old cathedral on the edge of town. According to local legend it was the place where ancient Menagerians worshipped the Grimm as the balancing force of nature. There was something written on the back.

"Have you worshipped at the altar of your ancestors today?

Prayer is a strong ally against the demons.

Let the Light of Amon guide your way.

For the shadows show all your sins.

\- Agent Orange"

She screen-shot it and sent it to her friends. Velvet was the first to respond back with a row of question marks. Then August said that they'll get Sun and Blake and investigate. Ruby stay on standby, just in case it's nothing.

 **AN: Short and simple chapter. I liked the stuff with the bartender. Having unnamed characters conversing with main characters is a good way in making a world feel alive. I remember Soul Eater and Bleach never really had that and those shows were brought down because their worlds felt like they didn't have a civilian population. Naruto, One Piece, FMA, Avatar and DBZ on the other hand are bursting with those kind of characters and I love them all the more for it. Be sure to leave a review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	109. Adam's a sellout

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Stealth mode is activated for the first part of this chapter. These next three chapters are going to blow by real fast, just because I haven't decided on where to end any of them so it's like one big long chapter. It's going to get pretty intense, but only because you already know what's at stake (because that's how you write a story).**

Chapter 109: Where is King?

It was 3 in the morning. The sun would be coming up in a little over two hours. It was the only chance they had at infiltrating the Chapel. The night guards had already departed and everyone with half a mind would be sound asleep. Sun quickly picked the lock in the back gate, allowing him and Blake to pass through. August was flying around, scouting the area. Velvet was around the corner taking pictures of all the designs in the front of the chapel. Ruby was down the road playing lookout on top of the massive building construct that made up most of the town.

Blake grabbed his hand and motioned him towards the back of the massive Cathedral. August dropped down next to a statue of a young hooded girl with a battle axe cutting a nemian in half. Velvet soon joined them and pointed at a circle of statues. There were nine of them. seven of them were Grimm huddled in a circle: a beowolf, a goliath, a nevermore, a king taijitu, a nemian, a leapus, and a beringel. The other two were a man and a woman with fear in their eyes.

"This place gives me the creeps." Velvet said.

"Did they really worship Grimm here?" Sun asked.

"You would know more about Mistral than me?" Blake said.

"Menagerie is way different from Mistral. Besides weren't you with Adam for a long time?"

"Don't remind me. But Adam never told me about this place. August, you were trained by an Arbiter. What do you think?"

"I think…whoever this Agent Orange is may not have our best intentions in mind." August said.

"That's why we have Ruby on look out." Sun said.

"I know…but there's…something off about this place. Let's head inside."

Inside wasn't much. There were numerous pews and columns. On silver statue of a man fighting a beowolf. There was also a stained glass window of a shattered moon over a flower with the petals forming a cloaked girl and a dragon. Luckily all four people present were Faunas and could see in the dark. It kept the need for flashlights out of the equation. And it allowed them to navigate easily. Sun jumped up to the scaffolding to get a better look.

"Hey guys." Sun said. "The tiles on the floor kind of look like that mural that's at West End."

"Seriously?" August flew up to join him. "Close. But it's a wolf instead of a raven. And it's clutching the moon instead of a maiden symbol."

"Yang said there's a mural on Patch too." Blake said.

"I know. That one's identical to the one at West End." August said.

"Hey guys, I found something." Velvet said pointing at the top of a column. Sun swung around the scaffolding to see what appeared to be a carving of a raven. But the eyes were identical to the Branwen spectacles.

"Blessed White Raven look after me." August recited. "Protect me when I am weak. Stay vigilante when I am strong. When you are near I shall not worry. You deafen the crippling shriek. You help me to right my wrong."

"What's that?" Blake inquired.

"A little poem Griffon told me." He said. "The Branwens have long been watchers in Remnant. They set out to fulfill the role of a giant white raven that supposedly aided in the creation of the world. They believe this raven gave them red eyes so that they could consort with the Grimm and watch their movements. When in truth, it was Avarice."

"What's he got to do with this?" Sun asked.

"Seven beasts. Seven symbols. Seven…Grimoire. Those statues outside, they must have been the forms they took when this place was founded. Without the Truth, one would assume this is a place for worshipping monsters. But knowing the part Avarice has in this world. And seeing that symbol looking down on the wolf and the moon, one can surmise the truth. This place isn't worshipping monsters; it's celebrating their defeat. And the centerpiece, is that silver statue there."

They walked over to the statue and saw a small carving missing from it. The statue was plated in silver. The man's face was still and confident. But the Grimm's form was covered in spikes and its mouth bearing down on the man. A small engraving read, "The King of Beasts."

"A beowolf is hardly the king of anything." Sun joked.

"Maybe it's talking about man." Velvet said. August pulled out a red talon.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"A Redstone talon that once belonged to Griffon. I have a feeling that…" He put the talon to the missing chunk. "Yep…I can definitely feel some Redstone stuff going on in here."

"It kind of looks like flower." Velvet said.

"Ruby's necklace." Blake said. "I don't even know if she has it with her. But Avarice had Raven give it to her for her eighteenth birthday."

"It could be the ancestors in that cryptic message was referring to all five of us." August said. "Ruby's ancestors who fought the Grimoire. And us, for the Faunas roots on this island." Blake ran out the door and signaled Ruby. Sun looked at the statue again.

"It's odd that none of these statues are Faunas." He said.

"I was thinking that too." Velvet said.

"It's possible this place was built by Mistralians." August said. "The only thing we have to go off of is speculation and local legend."

"But you think these statues are of silver eyed warriors." Sun said.

"The Grimoire have never been defeated without the aid of an Argentware." August noted. "My guess…a group of Argentware warriors saved the people here, whether they were Faunas or not doesn't matter. If we could spread that theory around, this place could end up being a monument of Faunas and humans working together. But without any Faunas statues that possibility seems outlandish."

Blake returned with the Redstone rose pendant and slid it into the carving on the statue. Stones began to shift around as a hole opened up. A spiral staircase led down below. A pungent smell invaded the air around them. Sun's arms became covered in goosebumps.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Sun said. As they descended the staircase, a sense of dread became palpable in the air.

"Why are we even here?" Velvet said sheepishly.

"This does seem like an odd place." Blake noted. "I'm not sure if we're going to find anything."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Sun said. They came to a hallway lined with green torches.

"Green flames, if lit right can burn for years." August said.

"This reminds me of the vault underneath Beacon." Blake said.

"Could have once served a similar purpose." Sun said. They kept on walking until the torches ran out. The eerie green light was behind them and nothing but darkness in front of them.

"Whatever this place was, it's become a perverse representation of itself." August said. "A shrine symbolizing defeat turned into a sanctuary for beasts…Isn't that right Shadow of the Necropolis?" The shadows all around them began moving, boxing them in. Blake pulled Sun back in time to dodge the tendrils as August fired into the darkness. The shadows receeded into the body of a young boy.

"How perceptive, how did you know I was here?" Flask asked, an iron door behind him.

"Faunas have night vision." August said. "I could see through shadows but I couldn't see through your tendrils." August flipped around Flask's attacks to get back into the light. "And I can tell you have a lot harder time moving in the shadows." As the tendrils receded more torches appeared that had been previously covered by the ruse. The iron door opened revealing two more inside. Sun's heart sank as he recognized both their faces. Panic and Adam.

"I'm surprised you're here August." Adam said. "And Blake…and Sun." He said spitefully. Blake grabbed Sun's hand. She was trying so hard not to run. Sun gave her an encouraging look.

"Hey, aren't you the monkey I fought before?" Panic said.

"Why are you here?" Sun said.

"Why, to collect a vessel for King of course." Flask said. "He has risen and desires a soul like the rest pf us."

"I thought you left Salem." Blake accused.

"Helping them in this venture is the only way to keep my men safe." Adam defended.

"We aren't with our usual partners because Void kept eating the guests." Panic said. "And Fury can't exactly fit in these tight quarters." She let out a shriek. Sun was reminded of the horrors that befell him when last he fought the Grimoire. It was too cramped in here, they needed to run.

"You'll make an excellent soul for King, monkey." Flask taunted, his tendrils stretching to engulf them. Velvet flashed the light on her camera and bolted towards the door. Sun, Blake and August followed. August had a grim determination on his face. Blake and Velvet were in absolute terror. And Sun had to swallow hard to keep from freezing up again.

Blake and Sun started wall jumping in order to ascend faster. Velvet and August lagged behind as they laid down suppressive fire on the enemy. Sun and Blake reached the top and soon August flew up wards, holding Velvet. That's when a white spiked tendril swatted her out of the air.

"Velvet." Blake said. She ran over and pulled the Redstone piece from the statue. The floor closed, cutting off the tendrils. Sun pulled his weapon out and looked over Velvet. A deep gash was in her side, blood soaking her outfit as her aura tried to close the wound. Panic burst from the floor and landed on a statue of leapus rabbit Grimm, shattering it. Adam and Flask followed after her.

"Timid little rabbit." Panic taunted.

"I hear rabbit feet are good luck." Flask said. "Perhaps that's the limb I'll remove." Panic let out another shriek. Blake backed against a wall. Sun dropped to his knees. August got in a defensive stance. Velvet curled up into a ball and started crying in fear, muttering to herself. And then the stained glass window of the moon and dragon shattered as Ruby got between the group and the enemy.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Adam said. Flask's face sunk as he realized who Ruby was. Ruby's hood was up, but a silver light started shining through it.

"NO... Get back…" Flask sunk into the wall. His tendrils receded.

"Don't be suck a baby." Panic said. In an instant she collided with Ruby's scythe. "I always envied your kind. You have the same effect on Grimm that I do on humans. Yet, we are the pinnacle of our respective species…two sides of a coin if you will. The ultimate hunter and the ultimate prey. But which is which? I wonder." Panic lipped her lips as yellow met silver. Ruby's face wasn't that of nonchalance, or fear. It was one of hatred.

"Where is King?" She boldly asked.

"Are you ignoring me?" Panic started getting angry herself.

"You're just a bug…a small fish that needs to be extinguished. I ask you so that your death may have some meaning monster. Now, WHERE IS KING?"

 **AN: Cliff hanger. Next time, Ruby vs. Panic, August vs. Flask and Blake/Sun vs. Adam with maybe a trick up Velvet's sleeve. There's a lot of symbolism in this chapter. Some of it obvious some of it more obscure. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	110. Adam's last stand?

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: The battle of Menagerie has begun. And we have three planes of action but only one is going to be focused on. The other two are going to weave in and out of the central fight. So ready your marshmallows because this chapter is going to erupt into flames.**

Chapter 110: How did you think this was going to end?

The chapel, despite being 4:30 in the morning was shining with shimmering lights. Blake was clashing swords with Adam once again. He was stronger than she remembered. But she had gotten really strong as well. Adam swung at her hip and she substituted for an acidic clone that blew up in his face. He jumped back and fired his gun but Blake quickly swatted away the bullet. He moved with blinding speed and swung at her neck. She sent a gravity clone to intercept the blow. The clone was meant to knock him away. But in an instant the clone powderized from a flurry of swings.

August was staying ahead of Flask. The bird Faunas flew around the Grimm and swooped in to kick him in the head. Flask was getting noticeably irritated from his lack of progress. But it was Ruby who was really lighting things up. Blake had to try to not look at her leader with awe. The young huntress blasted Panic with a torrent of green flame before crushing her with the very same concrete mural that covered the floor. Panic cut right through the stone and rushed Ruby, narrowly missing the girls head. Ruby bent her body around and quickly created a tornado to lift Panic skyward before summoning a red tree to punch the Grimoire through the roof.

"While the freaks have their fight, lets end this pointless love triangle." Adam hissed.

"My thoughts exactly." Sun said. He jumped in spinning his staff around. He was like a raging river. He moved at a brisk speed, never changing directions for even a heartbeat. Adam eventually blocked the staff resulting in that part of Sun's weapon segmenting and shooting Adam in the head. Adam cursed as Sun didn't miss a beat. After a half dozen rotations his weapon was completely in gun-chuck mode.

Adam blocked the flurry of gun shots, charging his semblance. He tried a moon slice but Sun jumped over it and kicked him in the face. Adam fired the gun but Sun blocked it. Blake used the small amount of smoke to cover her advance. She swung a blade beam at Adam to distract him while she swung for his legs. He easily danced around the ruse, kicking Blake in the stomach. He swung down on Blake, but Blake subbed in an ice clone to the side. They clashed swords yet again and this time Sun kicked him in the back of the head.

"Give it up Blake." Adam said indignantly. "Even if you beat me, you'll never stop what's coming. If I fall, Menagerie is doomed."

"If you cared about our people than you would never have signed with someone who uses Grimm." Blake said.

"These Grimoire know persecution on a level I can't even relate too." Adam shot back. "But I know they plan to wipe us all out. That's why it's important that Salem wins. When she takes that power they'll never come back again. Humans, Faunas, Grimm, they'll all live at peace. If you just destroy them they'll be back."

"Then we'll stop them."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes." Sun said.

"You stay out of this." Adam hissed. "Who do you think you are? You're a spoiled kid with a rich family that was able to send you from Vacuo to Mistral. What even makes you think that you can understand us?"

"Perhaps you missed the lesson about how people talk about their problems." Sun said. "Everyone has their hang-ups; it doesn't take similar background to build a relationship. Just courage, honesty and understanding. No wonder Blake ran from you." As much as Blake wanted to agree, the insult stung her too. Adam screamed in a rage.

"I will not be lectured by some brat." Adam ran in full speed and Sun couldn't keep up. Blake dove in the way of a moon slice and narrowly pulled her and Sun both out of the blade's path. Blake stumbled over a bit of debris as Adam's blade went right for her face. This time it was Sun who shoved her out of the way and took the blow himself. Blood started running down his cheek as the wound quickly closed.

"Sun." Blake said worriedly.

"Switch!" August yelled as he threw down a smoke pellet. Sun ran up a collapsed column as August flew out from the smoke and started assaulting Adam. Sun started firing on Flask from above. August quickly dodged Adam's strikes, doing the splits to punch him in the stomach and vaulting into an upward kick. Adam stabbed down on the off balance August but the burd Faunas pulled a hilt from his robes and caught the red sword in it. He caught Adam by the head and slammed him through several pews. Adam flipped up and swung at Adam who just deflected the blows with his knives as he and Blake battered him with a series of blows.

Blake dived in and slashed Adam across the chest. Adam vaulted in midair to land on his feet. Sun crashed into the floor between Blake and Adam as Flask sent his tendrils towards them. Blake slashed them away and saw the white tipped coil. She frantically bolted out of the way, vaulting and somersaulting around the pillars as the tendril tore right through them. A transparent blue tendril intercepted it and cut it off at the base. Down below a panting and still bleeding Velvet was controlling the holographic spike. She then sent the spike to impale Flask and pin him to the wall.

"I…got you…demon." Velvet panted out.

"Flask, why haven't you finished them?" Adam yelled. Flask dropped down as the construct disappeared. He clutched the swirling red and black hole in his stomach.

"It's because he can't." August taunted. "You deliberately refuse to take human life. Isn't that right? You're a monster but you also fear for your life on a level no Grimm does. It's because Ruby is here. You fear that if you hurt us she'll send you to a violent death. So you move to maim instead of kill. But here's the thing…" August got in a combat stance. "I'm not Nemian or Beowulf. I was trained by Griffon, a man whose power surpassed many headmasters. In layman's terms, you will never hit me with that spike."

"How did you think this was going to end?" Blake asked.

"You're at your limit." Sun said. "And your little friend doesn't have the guts to finish us off."

"I'll show you GUTS! Your GUTS!" Flask screamed. "Create an opening and I'll slice off their feet." Adam dived in. Blake started leaping to the air to avoid it. But Flask's tendrils were right behind him. And in a flash…Adam was sent flying into Flask, smashing both of them into the wall. Ruby was now standing in front of them, panting and sweating. Her eyes were glowing white as Flask started hyperventilating and freezing up into a ball. Meanwhile, Adam's mask was shattered from the, well beyond Mach 5, punch. Ruby's hand and cape simmering with flames due to the speeds she reached just moments earlier.

"Stay down!" She commanded. Flask started whimpering and muttering under his breath. Panic crashed in with a devious smile. "Now that you have my undivided attention." She turned to face Panic. "How about we really get started."

"You are good kid, really good." Panic mused. "Better than any Argentware I've fought before. Stronger than any maiden too. And to do that with such a stupid weapon…" Ruby fired a massive exploding round into Panic's skull.

"Don't diss Crescent Rose."

"Finally I get a rise out of you. Never thought it would be over your over-sized garden tool." Panic flipped to her feet. "What's your deal anyway? Usually people are shaky fighting me. Even other Argentware have been nervous or even terrified by my presence."

"I am scared…scared of what'll happen if I falter for even a second."

"Of all the cop out bull…" Panic was interrupted when Ruby broke the sound barrier, got behind Panic and smashed her towards the others. Sun threw up his staff to close line the Grimoire with a satisfying tink. Panic's aura faltered as Ruby crushed her under rocks. "You think this will change anything?" Ruby didn't answer, instead she swung in a blur, faster than even Blake's eyes could register and Panic's arm was lopped off. "You humans are so easily manipulated. I mean, all it took was one of my brethren to kill a Faunas brat on a human's watch in order to insight a war."

"What?" Adam hissed.

"Oops." Panic mused. "Oh well…"

"Who was it?" Adam asked.

"I don't know…I wasn't around then." Panic said in a melancholy tone.

"You said the Grimoire had nothing to do with that."

"I said I didn't have anything to do with that. And I wasn't lying." Blake's eyes went wide. She knew the incident Panic was speaking of. But the huntsmen treated it as just another casualty in the war against the Grimm.

"Just one more reason to wipe you out." Ruby said coldly as she ran in. She caught Panic around the neck to hold her in place. Blake ran up to stab her in the stomach, right in between her armor plates. Even if it wouldn't be enough to kill her it would at least help.

"Wait." Sun called. But the blade went through. When Blake opened her eyes, it wasn't Blake in her path, but Adam.

"What?" Blake whispered. Panic started laughing as she slashed Ruby away. Ruby's cheek was shallowly cut in four places. Panic then kicked Blake in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"How did YOU think it was going to end?" Panic taunted. She grabbed Adam around the throat as he nearly collapsed. "Isn't it ironic Faunas. You've been playing for the winning team so much, that you failed to identify who should have been your enemy all along."

"How did you?" Blake whimpered. Her eyes were wide. She…she didn't want to…Adam was…

"And if you would have JUST been a little less thick." Panic taunted. "If you would have just followed Blake…just look at her face…if you would have just set aside your hatred the two of you could, and very much would be together." She twitched her claws from around his throat and a Black Gate appeared. Panic left out one more high pitched shriek. The sounds of Grimm bombarding the city started to echo.

"No." Ruby muttered.

"Our battle caused quite the commotion." Panic explained. "Those who didn't wake up to their city being a battle surely had nightmares from being in such proximity to me. And now you have a choice…stop me from escaping…or get a jump start on saving the lives of the filthy half-bloods in this city." Ruby flew up through a hole in the ceiling. Blake was still flabbergasted. Panic gave her a cruel smile before she dragged Adam through the Black Gate, followed swiftly by Flask.

"Sun?" Blake said weakly.

"It wasn't your fault." Sun assured her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"He's right." August said. "These Grimoire now have souls and auras. But that's not all…we now know for a fact that they have semblances too."

"But that means…" Blake's eyes went wide as she came to the realization.

"Panic has the soul of Emerald Sustrai." August confirmed.

"We still don't know how this is possible." Sun said.

"Except that it's a similar process as the one that created Penny." August noted. "At least that was how Avarice planned on doing it." He grabbed Velvet and helped her up.

"I think I'm good to fight now." The rabbit said. They went outside to see Ruby massacring Grimm by the hundreds. But it was all for not as thousands of Grimm swarmed the city.

"This is Ruby Rose!" She screamed into her scroll. "This is a priority alert to all huntsmen in and around Puerto Nuevo, Menagerie. Requesting immediate assistance. We have a level 10 crisis here; I repeat send help!" An alpha beowolf threw a spike at her knocking her off balance as a nevermore swatted her down. A voice came over the open channel.

"Ruby!" Jaune's voice said. "I'm with Rio and the rest of team CFVY. We're on our way."

"Hurry!" Ruby said frantically as she dove for a child, narrowly rescuing it from a barrage of fatal feathers.

"Momma!" The child cried. The mother was hit by a feather through the leg. Velvet ran towards them and picked the mother up.

"I'll take them towards the docks." Velvet said.

"Then what?" Blake asked.

"I…I don't know." Velvet admitted.

There was a man on a roof firing at the Grimm with a pulse rifle. Down the street a group of ursai were ready to crush a young woman. Ruby llet out a guttural scream as she turned into a red and white drill, boring through the ursai. She then changed direction to save the militia man before he was mauled by a nemian. But she was too late and the man's limp body collided with her. Ruby let out a primal roar as a tree engulfed her and slaughtered a hundred Grimm in an instant. She started to pass out. Blake, Sun and August continued fighting with all their might to close off the main street. But a group of people had lagged behind, and were being chased down by a group of kappas. Blake ran to intercept them, but she wasn't going to make it. Just as the kappas made their leap to consume the family, they were eviscerated by some invisible force. Rockets filled the sky, bombarding the Grimm in the area. An ursa dropped down on Blake but was instantly beheaded. As it dropped and dissipated Blake could see the family's savior, Kurome Tsuki.

"Well don't just stand there." She commanded. "Move your ass!"

 **AN: Lots of things to cover. The whole 'Grimoire caused the Faunas revolution reveal' was planned pretty early on. But because of how little the White Fang appear in my story there was no way for me to work that in. Which is why, it comes off as an ass pull. It's also why I actually expanded the Menagerie segment and made it appear that this chapel was used for worshipping Grimm. It was the only way I could foreshadow that connection (I also used Raven as a lynch pin in multiple dynamics to set this up, namely the fact that she follows Avarice and trained Adam). Also Panic wasn't originally going to be in these chapters, it was going to be a new one named Spite (or Jalous until I changed the name about a week ago because Jalous doesn't fit the Grimoire name motif). But I had the revelation that Panic and Ruby would have a lot in common in terms of their role within their species so I ran with that instead. Be sure to review and follow.**


	111. The calvary arrives

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: So a couple of days ago this story was put into a community. I'm not sure how excited to be. As I've probably made clear, I'm not that big of a fan of fanfiction. Ironic, I know. And it would take me hours to explain why, and why I write it anyway. But, if you're here because you found this on the community, welcome to my brand of storytelling. Also this chapter is probably going to be pretty short.**

Chapter 111: Can we join in?

It was 6:30 in the morning. It had taken 2 hours for Jaune to secure an airship and get withing range of the island of Menagerie. Rio and Coco stood at his sides, the prior was ready to make the jump into the seas. As Jaune looked to the burning city he felt an unbridled sense of worry wash over him. Ruby had seemed extremely distressed when she called for reinforcements. Ruby had never seen her so frantic before. As the bullhead closed in he started praying that everything was alright.

"Pilot!" Coco said. "Head towards that cave." She pointed out. Puerto Nuevo's port was in a large cave that connected through the super building that made up the majority of the town.

"We're not going to be able to do anything until those sea Grimm are cleared out." Rio said. "We can't risk them opening the security door and letting those things in." He jumped out of the bullhead and into the sea.

"Our priority is to secure the citizens." Jaune said. "And hold them until the evacuation ships arrive." Which could take several more hours.

"I hope we're not too late." Coco said.

"They're fine, I'm sure of it." Yatsuhashi said. "Velvet's not the timid little rabbit we met back at Beacon." The water exploded as Rio formed his 15ft. tall Poseidon construct and started batting away Grimm. Coco laid down suppressing fire on from above.

"The three of you jump out and get to the cave to open it up." Coco said. Jaune followed suit with Fox and Yatsuhashi. Jaune slashed away at a group of beowolves and shot a nevermore out of the sky with a light arrow. Yatsuhashi slammed down on a large ursa, killing it instantly. A nemian tried pouncing him, but he grabbed it by the jaws and snapped its neck. Fox ran along a building, suplexing a beringel before punching its face off. He slid under the punch of an ursa before eviscerating it and causing it to explode into spikes that took out a group of tauros.

Jaune put up a shield to deflect an alpha's ranged attacks and swung a blade beam to cut it down from the building. Fox rolled under a beowolves lunge and with rapid fire punches, killed them all. Yatsuhashi stood before a group of tauros charhing at them. With one swing of his sword, a massive beam of energy cut through the stampede. A satyr leaped at the large man and Yatsuhasi blocked a lunging kick. Jaune dashed in and sliced its head off. Tasuhasi cracked the ground open causing a beowolf to fall down the deep chasm. He then stabbed down onto a boarbatusk that tried rolling into him. He kicked a second boarbatusk into the air, knocking a griffon from the sky as Fox cut it to pieces. All the while, Coco kept firing from the ship to clear the air. Fox rolled rolled along the ground, looking in multiple directions.

"This way." He said, running forward. A reptilian Grimm with a spikey dome head was smashing into a door. The headbutter crashed through the stone wall as Fox grabbed its tail. Fox swung it around before throwing it into a beringel, killing both Grimm. They slipped into what appeared to be a bar and saw the iron door at the edge of the place. Jaune unleashed a massive wave of energy to clear out the invading Grimm while Fox opened the door. After the three went through the door they quickly shut it. But an alpha put its hand in the way so Jaune cut the beast's arm off.

They made their way through corridor after corridor. They came upon a main hall where numerous Grimm were running in the same direction screams were coming from. Jaunhe put up a force field to block The Grimm's advance while Yatsuhasi sent a blade beam down the corridor and Fox ran on ahead to deal with the other Grimm. They continued to make their way through the hall until they came upon a set of wires blocking their path. But it was also stopping the Grimm.

"What the…" Fox started. The strings retracted and from the shadows came Kurome Tsuki.

"You!" Jaune pulled out his sword but his hand was stopped by a string wrapping around it.

"I'm on your side jackass." Kurome said. "Look out!" She tied them all up and pulled them out just in time to not be swallowed up by a basilisk. When Jaune felt the string leave his body he got in a defensive stance. But then Ao Kisame dashed in from the darkness and battered the lizard monster with just three strikes. A beowolf lunged at him but its head was removed in the blink of an eye by a single wire.

"It's about time you guys got here." Ao said.

"Who are these guys?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"They're members of the Black Knights." Jaune said.

"Ex members." Kurome said. "We haven't been with the Black Knights since Beacon got liberated."

"Though there was that time we worked for the Skull Kids." Ao contemplated.

"Necros is still a step up from Tobi." Kurome defended.

"And now you work for us?" Jaune asked.

"HELL NO!" Kurome yelled. "We were just trying to avoid this war like the plague. We were just enjoying a nice vacation in this darling little town when SOMEONE decided to lay waste to it with Grimm."

"And I couldn't very well let my home be destroyed by a bunch of mindless monsters." Ao gleamed. A giant mole Grimm, a resetti, emerged from underground. Jaune tried to strike it but was hit by Ao's backswing as he crushed the mole's head. "Watch it."

"You watch it." Jaune said.

"That's not good." Kurome said. "Ruby Rose put up a bunch of natural barriers along various tunnels but those things will drill right through them."

"I can detect them." Fox said. "I can feel their digging underneath me."

"You come with me then." Kurome said. "Ao, take these two and sure up the final line. I'm sure the people will be glad to see reinforcements."

"There's two more circling around." Jaune said. "One by air and one by sea."

"Well, then have bird boy let them in. If any of them are of use in fighting resettis have Ao take them to me."

"I can track her aura." Ao said. "It's not a semblance, just a natural side effect of having an energy based semblance. Someone like you should be able to learn it…White Knight." Ao gave Jaune a cruel grin. "Your aura tastes delicious by the way. It's like bananas. Kurome's always tastes like sour grapes."

"Thank?" Jaune said nervously. For a second he wondered what Ruby's must taste like. He imagined chocolate covered strawberries. Is that a weird thing to think about? The two groups parted ways and Jaune's group made it to where the citizens were crowded. Next to the dock there was also an assembly area. It was crowded with people.

"Reinforcements arrived!" Ao cheered. Everyone looked to be in a terrible mood. But seeing the group, some of their spirits lit up.

"Is that it?" A civilian asked.

"There's plenty more. But some of them went to chase off some Grimm." Ao said. "Ah, yes, I knew I smelled him." Ao said in a small hiss. "Open up the gates long enough to let the airship in." The civilian did so and Coco flew in with the pilot.

"Jaune?" A voice called out in the crowd. Ruby and Velvet pushed their way through the crowds.

"Coco! Yatsu!" Velvet gleamed. She ran up to her teammates. "Where's Fox?"

"He went to fight some resetti with some string girl." Yatsuhashi said.

"Jaune." Ruby said again. Her face was caked in mud and a little bit of dried blood. "I…I…wasn't fast enough…I…" tears started running down her face. "So many…what took you!" She slapped him in the face and then squeezed him in a suffocating embrace. "So many people died. I…I couldn't save them all."

"I know Ruby." He said petting the back of her head. "I know. But we're here now. Where's the rest?"

"They're protecting passageways." Velvet said. "You said there's resettis? Ao, can you take me?"

"Of course little rabbit." Yastuhashi shot him a menacing glance.

"I'm coming too." Coco said.

"Very well." The three departed. Yatsuhashi started conversing with the locals to calm them down, leaving Ruby and Jaune alone.

"I got here as fast as I could." Jaune said. "And the flag ship will be here in just a few."

"I know." Ruby said. "I…I fought one. A Griomoire, I mean." She told him what all has happened. Zwei walked up to her and nudged her leg as she recounted the militia man who practically died in her arms. Jaune handed her a towel to help clean off her face. And when he was done he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

"I missed you." She pulled him into a more passionate kiss. They continued to talk about the Faunas, and the implecations of the Grimoire causing the war. Jaune wasn't as shocked as Ruby seemed to be.

"I mean; these Grimoire appear at times on conflict right?" Jaune started. "And tensions were already high between Faunas citizens and the councils. Besides, this King guy is the strongest one. And he was around…when you were…yeah, you get it."

"Jaune, you can say that it was when my mom died."

"I just thought…since it's such a sore subject and all…"

"I know." She leaned into his shoulder. "It's one of the things I love about you. But I give you permission. You can speak freely about my mom's death. So long as you're respectful about it."

"Of course."

"I wish she could have met you." Ruby whispered.

"Me too."

"Speaking of which…when am I meeting your parents."

"I don't think now is hardly the time."

"Come on. We're just hanging out right now." The gate blocking the bay opened and a large ship started to make its way in.

"Duty calls." Jaune gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Everyone remain calm. We're going to get you to a more substantial place of safety until we're able to clear the city."

"Come on single file." Someone's arms wrapped around their necks.

"Don't think I couldn't see you two." Rio said. "You kids are just adorkable." Soldiers and huntsmen from Mistral started organizing the citizens and boarding them onto the ship.

"Finally relief." Ruby sighed. The rest of the gang were making their way back. Sun was with Blake. August came in from a different passage. And then the resetti hunting party walked in.

"Oh hell no." Rio said drawing his sword. He dashed at Ao, but the blow was blocked.

"I knew I smelled you." Ao taunted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Don't know if you noticed but this is kind of my home."

"Rio, he's on our side." August butted in.

"This bastard is a war criminal."

"Are your panties still in a bun from when I killed your cousin? What was her name? Silica, Tilla."

"Her name was Scylla."

"Hey I was close." Ao smiled. Kurome wrapped a wire around his waste and pulled him away. This time Ruby grabbed Rio by the shoulder.

"Without them we wouldn't be alive. We would have never been able to navigate this place and thousands more would be dead." Rio grunted as he shrugged her hand off.

"Rio." August blocked his path. "I know you hate this man. I hate them too. Kurome is going to get her comeuppance for breaking my arm."

"That was like, two years ago." Kurome defended.

"But we need them." August scorned. "They're strong and they're willing to be allies. Set aside your grevances until after this war ends." Rio swatted his hand away.

"Fine! But just keep them away from me." He said out of spite.

After a few hours everything was clear. The city was still infested with Grimm, but at least all the people were safe. Ruby sat on the edge of a boat, gently kicking her legs back and forth. Jaune stood in front of her, resulting in a gentle paddling of his shins. Kurome walked up to them.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ruby answered back. "I'm glad you decided to help."

"Eh, it was getting boring anyway." Kurome said. "Look, I…I want to make Tobi pay for everything he's done. And…this is more for you Arc, I need your help."

"We'll get him eventually." Jaune said.

"We're probably going back to Crete after this." Ruby said.

"Can we join in?" Kurome asked.

"I…it's not my call." Ruby lamented.

"I'd love to help you out, but I have enough…troubled cases on my head."

"That's fine." Kurome kicked a little pebble.

"Hey, you can take refuge in a near by village. And I can call you if we find anything." Ruby said.

"You'd really do that for me?" Kurome blushed.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Ruby gave her a warm smile. Kurome rubbed a tear from her eye.

"Besides, we want to take Tobi down too." Jaune said. "But there's even bigger fish to fry out there." As if on cue, the emergency signal buzzed on his phone. "What is it now?" He groaned. When he opened up the scroll, an image of Professor Reed played.

"Hello…anyone there?" She asked.

"This is Captain Arc." Jaune answered.

"Damn. Captain Arc, we're…fighting Grimm in a village in south Mistral…called Baton Bleu…are ship was shot down…this…new Grimm general…he's unstoppable…Cardin Winchester is trying to rally us. Requesting immediate evac." The phone cut off with a guttural scream.

"Professor Reed? Professor Reed?" Jaune repeated. He gave Ruby a concerned look.

"Take a small shuttle and team CFVY." She said. She kissed him on the lips. "Just hurry back and stay safe. Don't fight this thing if you don't have to."

"What if it's King?"

"I…I can't fight anymore…I used my powers too much today. Be safe."

"I will." He gave her a deeper kiss before he went to collect team CFVY for this new mission.

 **AN: Lots of kisses in this chapter. Also, Kurome's motivation at least partially explained. I actually had a hard time pacing this chapter because I knew where I wanted to end, but didn't really have much else planned. Next time, something a little bit different than what we've seen so far. And it's going to be an homage to one of my favorite 5 min. scenes in TV history. Leave a review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	112. Totally not ripping off Clone Wars

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: This was like; the second scenario I came up with for this arc (first was used in chapter 105). It's also a beat for beat homage to one of the greatest things I've ever seen on TV. Wonder if you can guess what it is. On a second note, I did another AMV with clips from RWBY set to A Hero Falls by John Williams. You can find it here watch?v=mvyJqOyQu7k**

Chapter 112: Isn't this what we trained for?

The Grimm were restless outside the down capital ship. But they stayed their distance. Instead they formed a thick ring around the wreckage ensuring that escape was impossible. Some of them threw spikes that clinked off the ship's hull. Cardin led Dove and Russel through pieces of wreckage towards what used to be the cargo bay. There, Sky and any survivors from team BREZ would be held up. Bamboo Reed was dead killed by…that thing. Whatever IT was. It was leading the Grimm. Cardin had never seen anything that could even compare to it. Suddenly the Grimm grew quite.

"Why have they stopped?" He pondered.

"Cardin?" Russel said.

"Go, go!" He said in a harsh whisper. They made a run for the wrecked bay, safely making it into the large cover. There, Sky and two others waited. A cadet named Zero, and a professor named Rinse.

"Unstoppable…he is…unstoppable." Rinse huffed out.

"Never had we been outmaneuvered by Grimm before." Sky said. "His strategy is without flaw."

"It's hopeless." Zero said. "My dad, Eisen, Professor Reed, they're all dead. Only one of us is a fully graduated huntsman." He pointed to Rinse. "We're all doomed."

"Our predicament is dire." Cardin said. "But do not despair. Fully trained or not, WE ARE Huntsmen."

"Yeah." Russel said.

"Isn't this what we trained for?" Dove said.

"And what we fought all these years for." Rinse said.

"But we could have never prepared for that thing." Sky hissed.

"HUNTSMEN!" The cool calculating voice said. The seven scattered to various corners to keep an eye on the Grimm. Cardin kept an eye on the only major entryway to the room.

"It talks?" Zero said frantically. "How can it talk?"

"You are surrounded." The voice said. "Your armies are decimated. Make piece with whatever gods you may have now. For this is your final hour. But know that I, General Greed, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a death, warriors such as yourselves deserve. Prepare."

Footsteps could be heard outside. The Grimm remained as quite as a gentle breeze in the night. Zero looked back at Rinse. Cardin raised his eyebrow. The footsteps got closer and closer, louder and louder.

"I can't see anything." Russel said.

"He's coming…alone." Cardin surmised. The mid-morning sun gleamed into the entrance.

"We can't face him." Zero said panicked.

"We have to try." Cardin said. As desperate as it seemed, the closer the footsteps got, the more Cardin felt like they can do this. "There's seven of us and one of him. If we can't out pace him, we can overpower him. And reinforcements are coming. Bamboo Reed managed to make a call out before she died.

"It's close…but where?" Sky said. All of their weapons were drawn.

"It's all around us." Zero said.

"Keep calm." Cardin said.

"Fear leads to only more Grimm." Rinse said. The footsteps stopped.

"Steady." Cardin said.

"Make that monster come to us." Breeze said. "Then we will destroy him."

"I just want my dad back." Zero said. "I want to make this thing pay for what it did."

"Zorra was my partner boy." Rinse said. "He's mine."

"Steady." Cardin affirmed. He just wanted to make it out of this alive. Sky and Zero were at his side. Sweat dripped from the young man's brow. He let out a battle cry as he charged the entrance. "Wait!" Cardin tried chasing after him.

But as soon as Zero reached the light, the monster dropped down on him. Zero was crushed immediately. He neither had the aura, nor training to withstand that kind of force. This monster, this General Greed, slowly rose up. His clawed feet squeezed at Zero's dead body. The bottom half of his head was like a human's but dark like a Grimm. The top half of his head was like a nevermore. It had a bright orange eye, but the left one was sown shut. Its clawed hand reached from the feathered cape and grabbed Zero's sword. He was now standing up straight, towering over Cardin. The cape opened up to reveal that it was actually wings. A skeletal, white bony armor covered the beast's body. Cardin raised his mace in defense but then Greed lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Cardin." Russel pulled him back into the ship. They all backed away and went back to back. Cardin only had his team and a single veteran huntsman. They all readies their weapons. Cardin kept hold of his mace. Sky raised his halberd. Dove drew his sword. Russel clutched his daggers. Rince readies his pulse rifle. And then, without any warning, it dropped right on top of them.

He was fast, and his armor was strong. Dove's blade grinded on the chest plate as the beast kicked him in the chest. Russel leaped up, slashing its face but was swatted down by the confiscated sword. The beast did a hand stand, kicking all five of them with a rabid succession of blows. Cardin used his semblance to try to knock it over. But the clawed feet held firm and when the ground caved in it took flight.

Dove managed to block a strike only to be tackled with the next one. Rinse changed his Rifle into a staff and swung at the monster. The beast redirected it into Sky's chest. Several blows later and Sky was sent through a piece of debris. Dove and Russel did a combo attack. Dove activated his semblance and opened his eyes.

"There's gaps in his armor." He said. He then waved his hand to use his shatter-point semblance on the Grimm. The monster faltered for only a moment as tears appeared in the black streaks of his body. Cardin ran up on the beast and smashed him in the back with an explosive blast. Sky activated his semblance to try to make the beast smaller.

The monster started shrinking, but busted out of the hold to return to normal size. The shockwave blasted the group back, except for Rinse. Rinse spit a stream of boiling water from his mouth via his semblance. The monster blocked it and struck Rinse with a powerful sword strike. Rinse tried knocking the weapon out of its hand. The monster tossed the sword up and used his talons to claw at Rinse with brutal strikes. He grabbed rinse around the throat and threw him down. He caught the sword and stabbed through Rinse's back, killing him.

Cardin used earth dust to lift the ground up where it stood. He sent the beast right into Sky's lunging strike. With just a few twitches, the beast blocked the blows and kicked Sky to the ground. Cardin sent a fire ball at the monster as Dove fired his gun. Sky answered in kind, firing the plasma rifle in his halberd. The bullets bounced off its skin.

The beast disarmed sky and started beating him with his own weapon, along with Zero's sword which it still held. The beast stabbed down on Sky's foot and he screamed in pain. The monster silenced him by grabbing him around the face with its foot. The Grimm stomped down, with Sky's face still in its claw. Sky's aura shattered at the impact. Russel spun in with his cycle attack. The faster he spins, the stronger the attack. And he was going faster than he had ever gone before. But the Grimm caught him and slammed him down too. Dove spun in and tried doing shatter-point again. The beast back flipped, sending its two pieces of prey flying into the darkness deeper in the wreckage.

Cardin and Dove were working together to fight the Grimm. This was bad. Cardin and Dove were the two strongest on their team but they also had the worst teamwork. Russel and Dove were the best combo. In fact, during the Vytal Festival Cardin would have sent them forward if not for an injury Dove sustained.

Cardin shook the earth around the Grimm. This allowed Dove to slash it across the face. But the monster didn't falter. He dropped down, head-butting Dove in the chest and kicking Cardin through an iron sheet. Cardin struggled to get up and on his feet. His armor was dented and torn. When he looked up, the monster was relentlessly assaulting Dove. A sword strike hit Dove's aura, sending into a wall and his aura shattered.

"Dove." Cardin coughed out. The monster turned to him. It's one glowing orange eye baring down on him. Cardin no longer wanted to survive. He wanted it to die.

"Cardin." Dove coughed out. He kicked his sword over to Cardin. But the Grimm stomped down on it and started holding it up with his foot. The beast stood on one leg, staring at him. Cardin looked down and saw Rinse's weapon. So he grabbed it. He ignited it as it sparked with electricity. The only sounds were the humming of the electro-staff, the beating of his own heart and hush of his breath.

The beast spread its wings and took flight. Cardin batted away the strikes and rolled out of the way. He hit the monster's hand and stabbed at its stomach. The monster was juggling the weapons it wielded as it continued its assault. Cardin used the recoil of the staff to fall back and send a thunder wave at it. The monster flew and spun around tackling him. Cardin's armor split in half and the Grimm cut him along the forehead.

Explosions sounded all around. The Grim began howling once again. Part of the roof caved in, separating Cardin from his foe. It jumped over the pile and Cardin blocked the next strike with an earth wall. Four people dropped to the ground. Team CFVY was here as reinforcements.

Coco unleashed the full power of her weapon and Velvet joined in with a pair of pistols. Fox darted around in the dark towards where Russel and Sky had been thrown. Yatsuhashi picked dove up and carried him towards the light. The Grimm was running along the ceiling and walls, out pacing the gun fire. It had dropped Dove's sword in the chaos in order to improve its mobility.

"Shoot him down! Shoot him down!" Cardin cheered. He flung his mace to send a fire blast in the pathway of the Grimm. The beast stumbled and was hit by Coco's fire. The blasts sent it over a pile of debris.

"I'm almost out." Coco warned.

"Bring in the ship!" Yatsuhashi said. A bullhead crashed through the wall and fired torpedoes at the Grimm. But it managed to slash them away. Jaune and several soldiers stepped out from the ship and sent a volley of light arrows towards the monster. The Grimm gave a cruel smile as it rushed the group. It cut down the soldiers with ease before being intercepted by Jaune.

Jaune held his own for a minute. He blocked a power strike and countered with a quick slash. His sword sliced into the monster's human-like mouth. It leaped out of the way of the next strike. It grabbed a soldier's gun and started firing. It shot Coco, stunning her. It ran towards her but was stopped by Yatsuhashi. It evaded a lunging strike and kicked Yatsuhashi in the stomach, chin, then face. It jumped over and kicked Velvet and Coco at the same time. It caught Fox's punch and threw him into Coco towards the ship. It then spread its wings and took off into the sky.

"We have to pursue!" Cardin yelled. Jaune stopped him.

"We can't." He said. "The survivors won't make it."

"Survivors?" Cardin walked onto the bullhead. Dove and Russel were lying there with rudimentary medical devices hooked up to them. "Russel…Dove…"

"They'll make it." Jaune assured.

"And Sky?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." Cardin's face sunk. "The three of you are the only surviving huntsmen."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know what its like to lose a teammate."

"Thank you." The ship took off. There were still numerous Grimm circling the wrecked ship. On top of the wreckage stood the monster that killed Sky. It seemed to be holding something. A red mist came from its hand and all the Grimm exploded. It then slipped through a black portal, disappearing.

"What the hell was that thing?" Coco cursed.

"I might have an idea." Jaune said.

"It…said its name was…General Greed." Dove choked out.

"You need your rest." Velvet chastised.

"Greed?" Jaune said. "That…doesn't match any of the names we were given."

"Wait…what names?" Cardin asked.

"There's at least seven things like that. Probably more now…unless its using Greed as an…I think I know who it is."

"Who? What do you mean who? It's a what?" Cardin said angrily.

"It's…complicated." Jaune then sat down to tell what he knew. And Cardin learned what the Grimoire were. "But when I cut it…it didn't have aura…which means…"

"There might be others that haven't been given an aura yet." Cardin said.

"Actually…I think that's the only one. But trust me, seeing that it fought you, that's a good thing." Cardin nodded at Jaune. If it had an aura, it may have stayed fighting; and they may have all died.

 **AN: For clarity, this WAS Avarice. All will be explained next chapter. So I had to come up with semblances for team CRDL. Cardin's is quake, to shake the ground and get people to fall. Russel's is spin, where he can rotate at high speeds. Dove's is shatter-point, which exploits weaknesses with a psychic wave. And Sky's is to make things smaller. I think they fit the bully motif. Somebody already guessed what this homage was just from the set up last chapter. Leave a review, follow and stay classy.**


	113. Meanwhile in the Legion of Doom pt 3

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Major chapter. This is all about the villains and what's going on with them. There's a lot of personalities to clash here. And this is the only time that two of the Grimoire are going to appear until the final stretch of battles with them. And a lot is coming out in this chapter.**

Chapter 113: Can we trust these monsters?

Cinder stood in what had been named, the containment room. In it, seven pods lined the walls. As she looked upon them, a sense of longing washed over her. She was standing in front of the pod that contained Emerald. Her most loyal servant had gladly volunteered to be a source for the Grimoire Panic. But actually seeing her body, her heart beating at a slow pace, barely alive and completely comatose, Cinder couldn't explain the feeling. She couldn't rationalize it.

The other pods held similar people. Mercury was in a pod next to Emerald. His aura was pulled out and stuffed into Fury. To Emerald's other side, and closest to the wall, was Tobi's subordinate Shiro Abane, who had become the soul for Void. He hadn't volunteered like Emerald and Mercury had. Tobi forced him into it. Emerald had chosen to do it, so that she could be of better use to Cinder. Mercury did it "because it sounded really cool." On his other side was Neo. Her soul had been stuffed into Spite. Next was Rocky Road, who was stuffed into the large Grimoire Weep. Then came Vanilla Sly, the soul for Flask. And finally Adam Tauros, whose soul had just been ripped out and put into King.

Cinder always saw Adam as a means to an end. He was undoubtedly strong. But he was also the kind of person that would just become a threat if left unchecked. He never had loyalty to Salem or the cause. He just wanted his rule and his girl.

Cinder put her hand on the glass where Emerald's face was when she heard someone coming. Salem had walked in. Cinder could see her in the reflection. The diamond shaped mark on her head had turned red. And surrounding it was the emblem on her cape.

"Is this how you felt…when I was hurt? When I was hanging on the edge of life?"

"Yes." Salem said. "We can act as distant as we want. But we are still humans. It's impossible not to get attached, especially when showered with as much love as Emerald had for you." Salem put her hands on Cinder's shoulders. Cinder turned to look her in the eye.

"Can we trust these monsters?" She asked.

"No. Most of all, King."

"I thought Avarice would give us the most trouble."

"That remains to be seen. But Avarice is easy to manipulate. He'd do anything, even kill his own men, to get the Eye of Truth back." She gave a wide smile. "And I'm going to make him do just that."

"They…they're going to be alright? Right?"

"I promised you." Salem wrapped her arms around Cinder in a motherly embrace. "When the huntsmen fall, King will undoubtedly try to seize power by betraying me. That is why it's important to…have some of them become victims of the huntsmen. And with each one of their deaths, the soul that inhabits the body will return to their original. That is why I have gone to such great lengths to keep them alive."

"Honest?"

"Why would I do otherwise? The Grimoire are far stronger than our human allies. That is both a good and a bad thing. It is vital for destroying the huntsmen. But they will betray us the second they get a chance."

"But I thought your bugs controlled them?"

"Only suppresses them. And King is not affected by them. That is a risk I'm willing to make. But with each one of their deaths, we lose a loose cannon and gain a loyal follower again."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"I understand you, child." Salem stroked the back of Cinder's neck. "You are as I was when Ozpin first betrayed me. I had taken all four maiden powers for myself. I was so close to achieving godhood. And then Ozpin did his deal with the Grimoire to betray me. But instead of leaving me to die he gave me the Eye of Truth. It saved me, but I had to live with all that knowledge, all the ins and outs of the universe. I had to live knowing that the man I loved sided with monsters over me. I had to live lifetime after lifetime. What he thought was mercy was actually torture. And it sealed our fate. He, and the Argentware tribe, then eliminated the Grimoire before they could take that same power."

"You've told me this before. Ozpin…he's such a hypocrite. You're doing the same thing he did back then. Only you're doing it so that you can guide the world into a new golden age. Whereas he did it to keep that from happening."

"I'm glad you understand." Salem turned towards the door. "They are gathered in the throne room. I would appreciate it if you join me."

"Of course master." Cinder said with reverence. The throne room now had two thrones, each on opposite sides. Tobi was already standing at the side of Salem's throne. Salem took a seat and poured herself a glass of blood red wine.

"Would you like some?" Salem asked.

"Yes." Cinder said as she poured her elf a cup. She took a nice sip of it and slowly moved the glass in her hand. At the bottom of the throne's incline was Avarice. His orange eye gazed at her. She hated this creature that had caused her and her master so much misery. But seeing him beneath her brought a smile to her face. She stared the Grimoire down causing his expression to change to a sneer.

To her right was Panic and Void. Panic leaned against the wall, flexing her newly healed arm that had been cut off by Ruby. Void sat beside her, chewing on his finger. Cinder perhaps hated this mindless oaf the most. Glynda Goodwitch deserved far better than to be swallowed up in that disgusting mouth. Cinder even contemplated being the one to cook him when the time came. Provided he hadn't already met his demise by then. It was wishful thinking, but who knew what the future held for her now?

To the far left was Weep, lounging on his massive stomach. He was far and away the largest of the Grimoire. His massive, almost dragon like body was covered in white bony armor with not a single black mark on him. His claws, which were currently crossed under his long neck, were alone as large as any man.

To Weep's side was Spite. She was the smallest of Grimoire at just over 5 ft. A perfect match for the soul that now resided in her. Her skin was completely green with red markings across her eyes. Her hair was long, thick and white. Her cat ears twitched and folded as everyone looked around.

Then there was the second throne. At its base stood Fury. The bear monster towered over any human and all the Grimoire save for Weep. He paid no mind to Cinder or Salem and instead kept his red eyes focused on Avarice. Next to the throne stood Flask. His gaze stayed at the ground, still recovering from the power silver eyes had over him. It was always a liability. Salem knew full well that Flask was the most susceptible Grimm to Argentware eyes. Even more so than the Dragon of Mt. Glenn.

And on the throne sat the King of Beasts himself. The Big Bad Wolf of legend. King looked unamused by Salem's stalling. A low snarl echoed over the room as he became noticeably impatient.

"Why have you summoned us all here?" He bellowed.

"Patience King." Salem cooed. "I would like to discuss what the next step is. But I thought a King would like to spend time with his subjects."

"Yes, brother." Avarice said. "Why don't we grab a ball and play some catch?"

"Be silent traitor." Fury growled.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm on your side now aren't I?" Avarice said.

"You're on no one's side but your own." Panic said.

"Ah, sis, you slay me…kind of like how I slew you back in Vytal." Avarice chuckled.

"Why you…"

"Got to appreciate the irony. The conduit of fear having her spine ripped out." Fury tackled and slammed Avarice to the ground.

"Want to run that by us again?" Fury growled.

"Enough!" King shouted.

"I say let them fight." Spite said.

"What's the point in fighting?" Weep said. "We're all probably going to die again anyway."

"Which is exactly why I agreed to work with the witch." King said. Fury let Avarice go and walked back towards King.

"Careful with that hatred." Avarice cooed. "Wouldn't want you to throw a temper tantrum and get yourself killed."

"Ignore him Fury." Panic said. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Can't wait to see that." Spite said.

"Avarice." Salem said. "Your latest incursion…reports are saying that you went by Greed. Why?"

"I know what you're trying to do." Avarice said, baring his claws. "The huntsmen know that Avarice is the leader of the Arbiters. If they were to find out that I'm a Grimoire, it would cause strife within their ranks. My remaining Arbiters would be shunned. And the world would be that much easier to divide and conquer. But spread the news all you want…no one knows what I look like except those who already know how I do things."

"So by using your title as the Grimm of Greed you hope to spare the Huntsmen-Arbiter relationship?" Salem guessed.

"It's working." Avarice said. "Face it witch, you've been played. And one of these day, I'm going to rip the Eye of Truth from your forehead once again. And this time I'll take the whole head with it."

"Avarice, you speak as though I would let you." Salem cooed.

"I'm only here for one reason. I want a soul."

"You will get your soul." Salem smiled. "But only after you've killed the three remaining Arbiters. Eliza Maru, aka Taijitu, Octavia Grinnitch, aka Kraken and Raven Branwen aka Nevermore. I warned her that I wasgoing to deliver her to you in pieces. But seeing as you're here now, you'll be the one to turn her into such."

"What makes you think I'd follow you that far?"

"If you don't…you will never get the soul you desire. And if you think about running to the huntsmen, remember that my bugs are already inside you. I'm ready to assimilate your powers with just a wave of my hand."

"Why don't you do it then?" Fury asked. "The longer you let him live, the more dangerous he will become."

"Avarice is a mid-tier Grimoire." King said. "And without the Eye of Truth, he's barely stronger than Panic. He's far from a threat."

"And with this soul, I've surpassed him." Panic said. "You won't be able to stab me in the back this time."

"Not like he'll have too." Weep said in his slow baritone. "You already lost your arm to the Argentware. It's only a matter of time before you lose your life."

"Hey Weep, did you miss the part where it grew back?"

"Growing back doesn't matter. It's going to happen again, just as it always does."

"If you weren't the Grimm of Apathy I'd kick your teeth in." Spite said.

"We are used to it." Avarice said. "But the big guy is right." He walked up to King's throne. "I just want to be able to savor the look on your faces as it happens. You killed my men, Fury. I won't forgive you for that. And King, last time we met was quite a rush. You should have seen the look on your face when that Argentware…" He was interrupted by a massive shockwave coming from King's hand.

"Don't forget that I have the power to move anything I want." King growled. "And now I have the Faunas leader's semblance on top of that." Avarice was blasted towards Salem's throne. Cinder quickly dodged out of the way as Avarice smacked into the wall behind her.

"Yeah, on top of your bigotry effect, those air punches are like my flight or Panic's talons, you're just a bully." Avarice drew his talons. Salem gave Cinder a quick glance to intervene. Cinder snapped her fingers and engulfed Avarice in a pillar of flame. The other Grimoire were growing more restless and Salem put her hands together. Her bugs started attacking their bodies. The only ones unaffected by the measure were Avarice, whose bugs weren't strong enough to subdue him yet. And King, who was able to purge them from his body.

"You can't fight in here." Salem said. "This is the throne room." All 6 monsters in the room were gasping for air until Salem released them. Avarice freed himself from Cinder's grasp and grabbed her around the neck.

"You are in no position to be bullying me around Fall." Cinder struck him with her palm and unleashed flames to send him back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you really want to try me?" Cinder taunted.

"A little." Avarice admitted. "You're the strongest fall maiden ever, or at least in the top 3. The only human that can stand against your might would be Ruby Rose. And Salem…if she can even count as human anymore. But that puts us at about the same tier."

"A mid-tier Grimoire." Cinder says. "Based on your reputation…I'm okay with that. But don't bring up Ruby Rose. She is not on that level."

"Says the one she was just a few centimeters off from putting in a wheel chair." Tobi spoke up. Cinder sent him a searing look.

"Better than what she did to you. Didn't she rip you to pieces without batting an eye. I mean, she didn't even use her scythe. Torchwick beat her when she didn't have her scythe. What does that say about you?" Tobi snarled and Spite started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my God!" She beamed. "That's priceless. I thought you were some kind of big shot. Weren't you trained by Draco? Jeez, the little human's memories of this Torchwick guy are fond, but I never imagined that. Damn Salem, scrapping the bottom of the barrel with this guy aren't we? I think Tobi's going to need some ice for that one." Cinder smiled at the Grimoire's outburst. Tobi didn't take it so well.

"All insults aside." Salem interrupted. "Where is the Hecatonchires going to be raised?"

"In this age, it will spawn in the northern section of Dragna." King said. "Or as those of your age call it, The Lost Kingdom."

"Then as soon as it is summoned we will take it through Atlas." Salem said. "But I would like to eliminate Ruby Rose first. With her death, all will know despair. And that will make our job easier."

"But the Argentware has no power over the Hecatonchires." King said.

"Oh King, it's no wonder you have yet to taste victory." Salem mused. "She does have power; the power of spring is a threat no matter what the form. And she has the power to inspire. Tell me, is it better to have them stand together and fight or have them scattered in despair?" King's answer was just a growl. "That's what I thought."

"But it'll take some time." King said.

"That's what Avarice is for." Salem laughed. "You're going to make quite the spectacle. And kill that Raven woman while you're at it."

"The hell I…"

"Or I'll consume the remainder of your power and destroy your dream in the process."

"Why you…"

"I warned you not to cross me Avarice. You are such a simple creature. And I'm willing to play hard ball to keep you in check."

"Fine." Avarice said. "I'll do it. But know this…when your plan fails…it's going to be me standing over your body. Then it will be you who's dream is forever destroyed."

"And what makes you think we'll fail?" Spite asked.

"Because…I've been around humans a lot more than you have. And I know what they are truly capable of. And I know, you can assimilate all the power you want Salem. You can have all the maidens and all the aura and all the dust in the world and it won't change one important thing."

"And what's that?" Cinder said.

"You can't possibly control that power." Avarice opened up a Black Gate and went on his way. The other Grimoire cleared out soon after that. They all had their roost where they would wait until the Hecatonchires could spawn. The only ones that remained were Salem, Cinder and Flask.

"You going to be ok?" Cinder asked, walking up to Flask.

"Of course I will." He said. "It's just…please…don't make me fight her."

"We won't." Salem assured. "That would be incredibly irresponsible to have you fight the Argentware."

"Ruby Rose is mine." Cinder scorned. "And then you'll never have to worry about their kind again." Salem gave a strange look at that and then gave a shrug.

"Flask, one other thing we need to take care of is the winter maiden." Salem said. "She is still a child. If you take her, that will be one more weapon for us to use when we take over Remnant. It's vital that that power is under my control when I ascend. Otherwise she could turn out to be a threat later down the road."

"It will be done Ms. Salem." Flask said.

"Good, now all that remains is to see what Ozpin's next move is." Salem gave a cruel smile.

 **AN: So an explanation for Grimoire powers. They all have an emotional effect on people. But they also have one other ability. Avarice has flight, King has those telekinetic blows, Void has the acid saliva. Panic has all the spikes she can grow and shoot. The others haven't been revealed yet. And now they also have semblances tied to their soul (except the soulless Avarice). Be sure to leave a comment, follow and favorite.**


	114. Avarice vs Raven

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: The time has come to talk of many things, of shoes and ships and ceiling wax, of cabbages and kings, and why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. What, no one? Oh well. This chapter is from Raven's perspective. Guess what's going to happen.**

Chapter 114: Why do you bend so easily now?

The Grimm had attacked the city of Philippi without warning. They swarmed around the ships of the air and sea. Cannon fire raced through the air. Raven tried not to despair. She ran towards a group of beowolves and cut them down with a single swing of her sword. She placed her mask on her face to add to her perception. She had to find him. Only one being could have brought this many Grimm into the world at once. And that man was Avarice.

Raven knew what she must do. Avarice had warned her that this could happen. As much as he bragged about evolving beyond his base instincts; he was still a Grimm. He was still the embodiment of greed and the conduit for desire.

Striders ran her way. It had been a while since she fought these things. Tobi's pathetic attempt at creating his own Grimoire were still nothing for a novice to mess with. But Raven was no novice. She dodged one as it lunged at her. A second one attempted to flank her. She sliced that one in two while she smashed the first with her massive sheath. She swung around her sheath to evade the next three and ran them through all at once and flung them at a swooping nevermore.

Two more ran at her but they were intercepted by August, who flew in and kicked them in the head simultaneously. A punch to the left, a kick to the right, a redirected punch, and elbow, a back flip, pistol shots, lunging stabs, and two more kicks and a palm strike to finish them off.

A beringel made a lunge for them, only to have a stream of water go through its head, killing it instantly. Rio cut through the striders as if they were low level. He then gathered up part of the ocean to form the hippocampi and headed to the air where most of the Grimm were.

"The city is secured." August said. "All that's left is the skies."

"Good work August." Raven said.

"Is it really him?" August asked.

"May day, may day, this is Ciel Soeli." A voice said over the radio. "We have a strange Grimm on the hull of the ship. Requesting immediate assistance."

"Not sure if that answers your question kid." Raven said. "Now be a dear and clear the way for me." Both of them flew into the air. Raven's semblance was much more attuned to spying than fighting. Not that she needed it with her sword skills. August still managed to clear the way for her in her vulnerable state.

"These things are pissing me off!" Rio said as he cut through a griffon.

"He's right." August said. "You take care of the Grimoire. We'll cover the skies…unless you need…"

"If I need help I'll let you know." Raven said. "Where the hell is Thurston at a time like this?"

"He's still some ways out." August said. "But he's coming."

"Hopefully not too late." They parted ways as they went towards their separate goals. Raven could see the ship now. He was there. Avarice was fighting some Atlesian specialists. Ciel and Kijani, she recalled their names. Kijani had dark skin and green hair with bug antenna. Ciel wore an Atlas military uniform. Kijani had twin swords and used his semblance to create a perfect clone. Ciel's watch turned into a glove that fired a plasma beam.

Avarice hit one Kijani into the other, and kicked them off the ship and into the jaws of a nevermore. Avarice caught Kijani's swords as they fell from the falling huntman's grip. Ciel screamed out his name as she tried firing on Avarice. Raven flew as fast as she could to save her. Avarice swung at her and cut off her watch hand. She went down to the ground and Avarice raised the sword to finish her. But Raven made it on time. And she blocked the strike.

"Never…Raven what are you doing here?" Avarice said.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said. Raven shrugged the sword away and pushed forward, forcing him backwards. She dodged a strike and flipped out of the way of a kick. She retracted her blade to switch to the purple blade. Avarice smashed the hull as she narrowly leaped out of his way. She did a back flip and turned into a bird to continue evading him. She transformed back and unleashed the charged up blade in a net of energy. The blast knocked him back.

"Well done Raven." His tone sent a chill down her spine. "Most people wouldn't be able to push me back like that."

"I'm not most people."

"Never any doubt there." A silence passed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have no choice. Salem wants me to destroy the remaining Arbiters. Or else she'll destroy me."

"Why do you bend so easily now?"

"It's not like that!"

"Sure looks like it to me." Raven and Avarice clashed once again. But this time Raven had an advantage. The purple blade had a gravity effect, with each strike it would get harder for him to push forward. But the effect was nominal, which is why she didn't use it much.

The blade grinded across his breastplate as she found an opening. She ejected the blade and switched to the silver one. She hoped that the purple blade would stun him long enough to cut him with the special blade.

It did not. He did a back-handspring. His clawed foot grabbed her around the throat and slammed her to the hull. He spread his wings and took off at a great speed. Snatched, like a fish in the claws of a hawk, Raven couldn't transform. She swung with the silver blade, causing a glancing blow. He threw her into the bridge and she landed with a thud. He then slammed his clawed hand into her throat and grabbed her sword arm with his other hand.

"I don't want to kill you." He said squeezing her throat. "But I have no choice."

"There's always a choice." She choked out. "You're the one who taught me that." She dropped her sword and it stabbed into the hull below.

"You don't understand. Salem has power over me. If I try crossing her, she'll be able to assimilate my power. And then all will be lost. That's her power. That's her semblance. That's her plan." She squeezed her sword hand into the hand that pinned it to the ship.

"You're scared." Raven said. "You're torn between opposing desires. And because of that you feel lost." She started charging her aura.

"Sounds like yourself."

"That blade is all I have left of her. The only material thing anyway." She channeled it into her hand.

"That woman WAS the source of your hope in humanity. When she died, you became depressed. But seeing you so resilient…maybe you found your hope again."

"Something like that." The aura bomb ignited engulfing them both. They fell to the ground, Raven narrowly grabbed the sword. The silver blade, the one that Summer had forged for her, gleamed. She tried swinging but Avarice kicked her in the face, shattering her mask.

"As much as I'd like you to beat me. I'm afraid I can't afford that kind of fall back. You don't have the ability to destroy what's inside me." He grabbed her around the cheeks and head-butted her. Her forehead split open and her aura shattered.

"I know you can be a force for good." She said.

"I am." He grabbed her weapon and put the sword back in its sheath. "What I do...I do for the future of Remnant. A future where I have the ability to rule."

"That's not what you wanted though." She said. "You just wanted to be admired. Something impossible for a Grimm."

"Maybe you're right. You always understood me in a way no one else will." His eye looked to the right as he gave a soft grin. "If I were to die, I could think of no one more worthy to lead the Arbiters than you." He swung his claws to finish her.

She felt a gust of wind carry her out of his path. August had swooped in and shoved her out of the way. He kicked Avarice in the chin and shot at him. Avarice did a mid-air dodge and flew back. He then proceeded to shoot spikes at August and he blocked them with his knives. August leaped out of the way of Avarice's swoop attack and then flew after the Grimoire and tackled him out of the air. Avarice spun up and kicked August in the head.

"Raven…I think it's time for you to leave." August said.

"No…he's my responsibility."

"Listen to the brat Nevermore." Avarice said. "If anything you're my responsibility. If you leave, I have no reason to stay."

"For What?" Raven said. "So you can do this again somewhere else?"

"If that's the price of free…" He was intercepted when August planted both his shoes firmly into Avarice's face. "Oh you cheap son of a…" August fired a supercharged blast from his pistols to interrupt him again. "Oooookaaaay. Who are you?"

"My name is August Gold." He got in a ready stance. "And you must be Avarice."

"August…oh yeah…you're Griffon's kid. Well, the closest thing he had to a kid at any rate." Avarice and August charged eachother. August managed to outmaneuver him, but none of his blows were doing anything against Avarice's armor. He did a series of rapid fire flying kicks. But Avarice caught his foot after a dozen kicks and slammed him down. Avarice stomped on his back and did a handspring to throw him into the ship's command tower. August dodged his next strike and flew off the ship.

"Come and get me." He taunted.

"Gold…how fitting. I'm going to rip that shine right out of your name."

"Whatever that means." Both flyers bent around the edge of the ship and a massive explosion took down one of the engines. Raven popped a soldier pill. One hour until she'd be useless. She flew to a neighboring ship where August was barely holding his own against Avarice. Avarice swatted him out of the air and August landed with a thud. But it was a trap and Rio dropped down on Avarice. Avarice was flung back by the sword blow. And Raven dropped down on him from above.

Avarice out matched Rio in speed and threw him off the ship. Rio caught himself in a floating pool of water but dropped down to avoid a nevermore. Raven swung at Avarice, but wasn't able to keep up with him. She had the power to cut him in the minuscule gaps of his armor. But without the mask she wasn't able to land the strikes. August was barely able to keep pace with him, even with Raven's assistance.

A group of nevermores swopped down to assist Avarice. Raven cut one down with a swift strike and August beat the other down quickly. But the third slammed into Raven, just as she was dodging another strike. When she made the Grimm pay, she looked up and saw Avarice kicking August in the arm, shattering it.

"Time to fly." August said as he dive-bombed off the ship.

"Get back here you little bastard." Avarice said chasing after him.

"Dammit August what are you doing?" Raven said following them. In terms of speed she was by far the slowest. August actually had a greater top speed than Avarice. Which made it all the stranger that Avarice had kept up with him before. They dove all the way towards the forest below. Raven looked around, wondering where Rio was.

As soon as August got within a foot of the ground he changed directions. Avarice stopped to change directions. Than a light blue aura bomb went off. Avarice was engulfed in the brief blue light. August and Rio had set a trap. But they weren't the only ones.

"AVARICE!" Red lightning crackled in the air striking Avarice in the face.

"The prodigal son returns." Avarice gloated. Thurston grabbed his head and ignited his semblance. Avarice shrieked in pain as his body became slightly deformed. Thurston then delivered a massive kick to Avarice's chin.

"It's been a long time master." Thurston said.

"So…you're finally ready to finish it."

"I'm ready to do what is necessary to protect Remnant." Thurston growled. Avarice tried running but Thurston gave chase. They darted along the tree tops racing and dodging each other. Avarice tried taking off but Thurston leaped up and caught him in a headlock. He forced Avarice to the ground, landing with an explosion.

"Raven." Neptune said.

"What th hell is going on?"

"We've been in contact with August and Rio since the battle began. We laid a trap for him."

"And why, prey tell didn't you let me in on this plan?"

"Thurston said it was better for you not to know." Neptune charged up his rifle. "Now…want to see something incredibly badass?" His gun turned red and he fired it at Avarice. Thurston pulled the Grimoire's wing open and Neptune's gun-shot tore right through it.

"Okay…seriously…what the hell?" Raven said shocked. Avarice caught Thurston in a leg lock and threw him through a tree. Thurston rolled up and began trading blows with him.

"Ever since we fought the Grimoire…" Neptune said. "I noticed that when Thurston did his semblance on Void, that it softened the monster's armor. Made it more malleable. Thurston said that if he had enough time he could disintegrate their entire body. So that got me thinking. We could really use that kind of fire power so…with his permission of course…I created semblance rounds. They're unstable though…that was my only shot. I'll have to have Weiss or Rubrum or maybe Ruby look at them to make them usable in combat."

"That is…one of those things that actually makes me feel a bit dumb not thinking of it before."

"Well until recently, Necros was the only one who could do it."

"Yeah…but I guess the premise is the same as moon dismantle." Raven said. "Speaking of which." She charged up her red blade with the technique. The logical successor to moon slice. It was Raven's trump card. But she was hesitant. Could she really do it? Could she kill Avarice?

"Do it!" Thurston yelled. Avarice gave her a coy smile. And she did it. The slice wasn't very effective. But it did cut off a piece of his armor. One more point vulnerable to Thurston's strike. And Thurston's hand went right through it. Avarice coughed in pain.

"I'm sorry…master." Raven said.

"Now…almighty Grimm of Greed…where is King?"

"I don't know where he is." Avarice said falling to the ground. "But I do know where he will be." Avarice gave a smile. "The Hecatonchires…eldest among all Grimm…the body in which I and all my brethren spawned from…Crete…it's going to be summoned outside of Crete."

"Why tell us this now?" Raven asked.

"I was supposed to be a distraction. Thurston…you have to destroy me…Salem's bugs are inside me…With them, she can suppress my movements. And she can absorb my essence…Her semblance allows her to take any kind of power from any kind of being…so long as she understands them…and knows the ins and outs of said power…the bugs allow her to do it wherever she wants. Otherwise it requires direct contact. Now do it! Destroy every bug in my body. You'll have to completely destroy it for that to happen."

"It will be done." Thurston grabbed Avarice's head.

"I leave it to you now…Thurston…Raven." Red lightning engulfed his body. "And you…Gold…when I come back…I have a score to settle." After a minute his body was gone. Thurston's tattoos on his left hand were glowing. Most likely from overuse of his semblance.

"The Grimm of Greed is dead." Thurston said. All the Grimm started to retreat. "The day is ours." He pulled up a canteen and took a swig of the liquid. He then handed it to Raven.

"I'm not sure if there's enough liquor in the world that can fill this emptiness." Raven said.

"Every bit helps." Thurston said. Raven took a drink and slowly swallowed the burning liquid.

"I once dreamed a dream. And now that dream is forever gone from me."

"For Avarice."

"For Remnant."

 **AN: This chapter was going to be longer. But I couldn't remember all the awesome action beats I had planned. Oh well. Avarice is gone but our heroes knows what Salem's capable of and where she plans to strike. Next chapter, Ruby gets an awesome speech. Leave a review, follow and favorite.**


	115. Ruby gives every motivational speech

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Epic speech in this chapter. And it's also the last chapter to not have any action in it. There were some mixed reactions about last chapter. But everything in that chapter happened for a reason. This is the beginning of the final phase.**

Chapter 115: What does it matter?

Weiss had been in the room when Raven called. Avarice had been defeated. But they now knew where King was going to be and who his first target would be. Everyone that could, was gathering in the war room. And those who couldn't were calling in. But that's not what had Weiss so flustered. Ruby was just determined to get herself killed.

"Ruby, think about this." Weiss pleaded.

"I have Weiss." Ruby said firmly. "I know what I'm doing."

"NO you don't. These things have killed people way out of our league."

"Speak for yourself."

"Ruby, that's not fair."

"NO. What's not fair is that regardless of what we do, they are coming and people will die. I can't allow that."

"You are so dense sometimes. Void, one of the weakest of these monsters, killed Glynda. Imagine what the stronger ones can do."

"I held my own against Panic."

"That was different. Panic isn't the strongest either."

"Well we have over 30 high ranking huntsmen in this fort and dozens more throughout the kingdoms."

"Are you really willing to risk the lives of everyone here? You do realize that if we try drawing the line here we'll leave thousands unprotected."

"I'm not asking anybody else to come here. We can handle them ourselves."

"But the Heca…"

"If we don't draw the line here thousands more will be wiped out. And not just soldiers…but civilians…men women and children. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!"

"I understand where you're coming from. But there are refugees here. They're innocent too."

"And I'll protect them."

"You can't protect them all."

"I HAVE TO TRY!" She opened the doors. There were 24 people sat around a table with a small circular opening for Ruby to stand and make her case. There were cameras all around. On the screens were, General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin, Headmaster Felix Striter, Headmistress April Odell, Kraken, Tethys Azul and Suna Gull. Ruby leaped to the middle of the set up. Weiss took the only other available seat between Winter and Flynt. Going clockwise from where Ruby was looking directly at her went: Flynt, Professor Port, Dr. Oobleck, Sage, Ambrose Thurston, Scarlet, Neptune, Sun, Blake, Yang, Qrow directly across from Winter, Raven, Taijitu, Coco, Natalie, Rio, August, Rubrum, Penny, Nora, Ren, Jaune and back to Winter.

Ruby looked to Qrow in support. Then gave the same gaze to Yang, then Jaune. Then she looked up at the screen at Ozpin and Kraken. She glanced over at Thurston who was examining his left hand. Nora gave her a thumbs up. And Winter gave her a nod. All cameras and mics were now on.

"Everyone here knows what has come to pass." Ozpin started.

"And now we know where they are." Felix said.

"Or at least where they will be." Raven amended.

"I propose a strike at the site." Ironwood said. "A preemptive attack to secure the location of the summoning."

"Salem will likely predict that." Suna said.

"We should fall everyone back to Atlas." Qrow said. "It's the only city that can accommodate all the refugees that have sought reguge here in Crete."

"Are you crazy?" Taijitu said.

"We should stand and fight here." Raven said. "It has everything we need to secure victory."

"I will not needlessly put my men in danger." Winter said. "We should retreat until we have a clear grasp on what this is capable of."

"I'm with Ironwood." Ozpin said. "A preemptive strike is the only way to rid ourselves of these monsters."

"If you send your men out there, they will be wiped out." Thurston said.

"We have home field advantage here." Jaune said.

"This facility is still moving at maximum efficiency." Penny said.

"The chances of us beating them here are much higher than trying to make it all the way to Atlas proper."

"Not to mention all the damage Necros did to the sectors we'd have to cross through." Ren said.

"And Atlas itself." Nora added.

"That's not enough." Ruby said.

"Yes…I suppose we should here your proposal." Qrow said.

"You said that there's something else we need to do." Ozpin said.

"The Truth." Ruby said coldly. "Even if we beat these things they'll keep coming back. That's because you've hidden all of this from the world." She looked directly at Ozpin's screen.

"What you're proposing would cause mass panic and chaos." Ozpin retorted.

"More than it is now?!" Ruby shouted. "People are dying. And we have a chance to change that. We have a chance to make a display, an example that people will remember."

"We have kept these things secret for thousands of years." Ozpin said. "To tell the people the truth now would…"

"Would what? Change civilization forever? Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe you need to stop hiding the truth from people and let truth have its day."

"I cannot condone…"

"Your lies and secrets have cost more bloodshed than anyone else in history." Thurston said.

"Your secret got Glynda killed. If she knew what you were sending her to do she could have prepared for them." Kraken said.

"If you would have told the people about Salem, about the Grimoire, we would NOT be in this mess."

"You're a coward Ozpin." Thurston said. "The only person that this news threatens is you and your standing."

"If the people find out that there are Grimm that no huntsmen can beat it will be impossible to make them feel safe." Ozpin defended.

"That's why we have to beat them." Ruby said. "Here…together…as one world united. We have to show them…our allies, our enemies and our people that we can do this."

"But when they come they'll have an army at their back ready to drive us to extinction." August said. "I'm all for the public spectacle but we should do it preemptively."

"But if they summon that thing from underneath us we're dead." Sun said.

"That's why I, am in favor of gathering our resources and fighting on our terms somewhere else." Neptune said.

"Atlas has the facilities to make a new dust round." Scarlet said. "One that will be able to make quick work of any Grimm."

"Given by my semblance." Thurston said.

"Doing it here is our best bet." Ruby said. "We can have someone escort the refugees…"

"And that creates the biggest problem with trying to escort them." Winter said. "It's not a safe journey.

"I can take care of that." Kraken said.

"But when we make a stand we'll need your strength." Ironwood said.

"He's right." Felix said. "No matter what we do we need your power as the summer maiden."

"Technically I don't have to do anything." Kraken said. "Pragmatically it's dangerous to have more than two maidens together at once. Even that's risky."

"God that's another thing." Winter said. "We'll need top men to defend the winter maiden."

"Has she tapped into her powers yet?" Ozpin asked.

"No." Winter answered.

"Guys." Sage said. "There's a massive labyrinth right beneath us."

"We can protect the maiden there." Sun said. "If she's to stay here, we'll defend her."

"Maybe even use her as bait." Taijitu said.

"Salem will come for her sooner or later." Thurston said.

"We've been fortunate that she only has one maiden." Ozpin said.

"And I've beaten her." Ruby said. "And I can do it again."

"Ruby be reasonable." Blake said. "You can't expect to beat Cinder and King and the Hecatonchires all at once."

"I don't have to." Ruby said. "It has to be King that summons the Hecatonchires, right?"

"Yes but…" Ozpin answered.

"Well let's lay a trap." Ruby said. "These things want me. They want to kill me, and they want to do it before the Hecatonchires comes."

"But your silver eyes won't work on it." Qrow said.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot." Ozpin said.

"My eyes don't have to do all the work. I'm going to issue a challenge. They'll be coming here first. So I'm going to let them know I'm here and that I won't be here for much longer."

"Trying to get King to jump the gun? I love it!" Port gleamed.

"No!" Yang said. "I've been with you…ever since you were born I've been with you. But I will NOT let you use yourself as bait."

"Ruby as your father I forbid such recklessness." Tai said.

"It's better for you to be a surprise." Weiss said.

"But I'm the only one that can have them be goaded like that." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I will not let you throw your life away." Tai said.

"I'M NOT a little girl any more dad. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not sure you do." Qrow said.

"Let's put it to a vote." Ruby said. "Everyone willing to follow my lead say I."

"You have the blood of a true huntress Ruby. Your family should be proud." Port said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sage said.

"This facility is old." Thurston said, staring at his left hand. "Full of ghosts, so to speak. We Arbiters may have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Better to stand and fight than run." Sun said.

"I'm with you kid." Raven said.

"This will make an excellent grave for those bastards." Taijitu said.

"Team CFVY is with you." Coco said. "We're better at locations like this anyway."

"Hmmm…it could work. And we'd have terrain on our side." August said. "It'll be hard for them to bring in more troops to a fort like this."

"And I may be able to upgrade some of the security features." Rubrum said.

"We'll be combat ready." Penny said with a salute.

"YES! This is going to be awesome." Nora said. She nudged Ren but he shook his head no.

"Ruby." Jaune said. "What you're doing is brave. I wish we could all be as brave as you. We HAVE to fight these things and you're right. Let them come for you…because they mess with you they mess with all of us. Crete was built to be the first line of defence and damnit we're going to use it that way."

"Awww." Ruby said.

"Crete is a shell." Suna said. "It's our best location."

"You're quite the feisty one Ms. Rose. You have my support." Tethys said.

"You've won every battle that counts." April said. "That warrants faith. And the people of Mistral already have so much in you for everything you've done."

"It's in your hands now." Kraken said. "All of Remnant will listen."

"None of you said I." Ruby said.

"I!" those in favor shouted. Ruby did a little fist bump in victory.

"That's a tied vote." Ironwood said.

"And I'm the tie breaker." Ruby said. "Rubrum, flip the switch."

"Alright." Rubrum turned a switch. "You are now being broadcasted to all of Remnant."

"People of Remnant, my name is Ruby Rose. Most of you know me by reputation. Some of you may know me a little better than that. And I am being broadcast live from Crete to deliver a message. This war will end soon. Not a metaphorical soon or a hopeful soon. The last line of battle is being drawn here in Crete." She gestured around herself to cue the cameras to do a sweep of the room.

"But if we end this war…and go back to the way things were…then what was the point? The cycle will start again. And eventually we'll be at war again. It's happened time and time again. The last time, the Kingdoms stood united. But they stood too close. The tiniest of doubt…the smallest of secrets broke that peace. And it was the same secret that caused all the other wars. It was how terrorist were able to disable the CCT, conquer Beacon, and sow the seeds of mistrust.

The leaders have been lying to you. They did this to protect you. Like a child they tried to nurture you and shelter you away. Well, NO more. It's time for you to grow up Remnant. It's time to learn the Truth. Magic is real. The four maidens are real and that power has been passed down throughout the generations." She created a fireball in her hand.

"I am one of them." She turned the fire into a beautiful red rose. "I am the maiden of spring. The maidens of winter and summer are our allies. The war criminal named Cinder is the Fall maiden. That is how she's able to do the things we do. All those who were there in Haven, Forever Fall, Emerald Forest, Eavesguard, Mt. Serenade, the liberation of Beacon, Corinth, or Atlas have likely seen this." She kept on effortlessly changing the elements and form of the construct.

"But just as there are heroes there are monsters. There is a group of Grimm called the Grimoire. They possess great power and incredible abilities. And they possess human speech and intelligence. All those at Philippi have surely seen one of them. There are seven…and we already killed one. They only come when chaos, greed, wrath, dread, malice, emptiness, and sadness sweep across all of mankind. The only way to prevent them from coming is to accept the truth and grow as a species, both humans and faunas together." She looked over to Blake and Sun.

"Their names are Avarice, Grimm of Greed and conduit for desire. This is the one we killed at Philippi. Fury, the Grimm of Wrath and conduit of anger. Panic, Grimm of Dread and conduit of fear. Spit, Grimm of Malice and conduit of enmity. Void, the Grimm of Voracity and conduit of emptiness. Weep, Grimm of Apathy and conduit of sadness. And their leader King, Grimm of Grimm and conduit of chaos." A green surrounded her eyes from her power.

"They started the Great War. They started the Faunas Revolution. This war was started because the witch Salem want to use their powers. They manipulate people's emotions in an attempt to wipe us out. We CAN NOT let them. That is why we are fighting. We will wipe them out once again. We will destroy their doomsday weapon and kill Every. Single. One of them." The light changed to a brilliant white one.

"And I hope they are listening. I will hunt you down personally. I will be in Crete for the next two weeks. Then I will be moving around. I will tell you where every time I get there. The Arbiters of truth are on OUR side. With their portals I can go wherever I want. So if you want me, come and get me. I'll be here. I'm the one you hate. I'm the one you fear. I'm the one who is going to kill you. Do you hear me Cinder? Salem? King? Bring all of your friends here. And I'll destroy them just like we have before. Do you remember Acacia Glens and Raymond Rose? They were my great-grandparent. Do you remember Violet Rose and Julius Season? They were my grandparents. Do you remember Summer Rose? She was my mother." The light got brighter.

"So bring your monsters and mad men. I'll be ready. Because the heroes always win. Even when they lose. My mother died sealing you King. Lives may be lost but we can always pick ourselves up from the ashes. Just like we did at Beacon. We are going to live on. We are going to keep moving forward. And soon, you won't be able to come back. Because all of Remnant will no just how weak you monsters are when we ban together. Not as one voice. But as millions. Each one special in their own unique way rising with one message. 'We Will NOT go quietly into that night. We are going to fight! We are going to get better! Hope is something worth fighting and dying for. It makes us strong.' That is why I am here! That is why huntsmen were formed in the first place. People of Remnant, if you have no hope in your government, in your leaders please, have faith that heroes will win in the end. And if you don't have faith I will show you. I will show you by winning. Thank you people of Remnant. Rest easy knowing, that these monsters are powerless against a force that fights with hope." She took her bow. The cameras shut off. And the whole room was silent.

"Well if King wasn't pissed before he sure as hell is now." Raven said.

"We need to make the preparations." Winter said. Everyone started leaving. The rest of team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN all gathered around Ruby.

"Ruby…I…I want you to know that the only reason I voted against it was because I think it's foolish that you're using yourself as bait." Yang said.

"I know." Ruby said. She held her arms out. "I'm shaking."

"You put on a brave face." Ren said.

"Yeah I got chills." Nora beamed.

"I don't know if I'm scared or excited." Ruby said.

"You should be scared." Qrow said. His eyepiece glinted off his left eye. "And as much as I'd hate to leave you. I'm going to be part of the escort mission." He took his eye piece out and tossed it to Yang.

"Gross." Yang said.

"Relax, there's nothing on it. It was linked to my aura. And you'll need it more than me."

"That is hard core!" Nora cheered. "We're gonna kill some Grimm…some stupid talking Grimm." She sang.

"Nora!" Ren said unamused.

"I still don't like this." Weiss said. "But I suppose there was no sure win scenario." Jaune gave her a big hug.

"I don't think I've ever found you so attractive as when you were making that speech." He said.

"Oh Jaune…you're such a charmer." Ruby said. Nora started chanting for them to kiss under her breath. Ruby didn't let her down.

"Team SSSN is going to watch over the winter maiden kid." Sun said.

"Be safe." Blake said, giving him a kiss as they departed.

"Well Ren we're the only ones who haven't said it yet." Nora said.

"Nora." Ren grunted as Nora gave him a hug.

"Wo." Yang said.

"Ah, I'm just screwing with you guys." Nora said. "I'm actually not one for romance."

"Wait…what?" Weiss said. Everyone gave Nora a strange look.

"Well…" Nora scratched her head. "Ren…if I were to live my life with any one person. It would be you. But I don't like making plans like that."

"I know." Ren said with a nod.

"But they don't. If we get out of this…we're going to keep fighting together…and whatever happens, happens."

"Save it Nora. We've had this discussion so many times before."

"Together, together?"

"If that's how it plays out." They smiled on each other.

"Double standard." Jaune coughed.

"Hey…it's our system and it works." Nora defended.

"Penny." Thurston walked up to her. "A word." He said ominously. "Is your father here?"

"Why yes he is." Penny answered.

"There's something we need to discuss."

"Alright." Penny nodded.

"Jaune, Ruby, you can come too if you like. The rest of you rest up. We're in for the fight of our lives."

 **AN: Ruby's epic speech. I spent about five hours on this chapter just thinking of what she'd say, who all would be there, who would agree and disagree. Hell, I spent about two hours just mapping out the table. Also, Noren…sorta in this chapter. And now Thurston wants to speak with Penny about something. Next time the battle begins. With who? Find out in the first two sentences of next chapter. Be sure to review, follow, favorite, and…don't lose hope. And never stop moving forward.**


	116. Fury Road

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: I feel like I'm just counting down to the end of this story. The final stretch of battles is kicking off in this chapter. And the matchup is just so perfect. There's also a bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 116: Are you ready for this?

Yang had made it to the front lines. Down the mountain from the fort itself was, what used to be, the encampments. Yang made her way up the tower where Professor Port was lying on his stomach, gun at the ready. Nora and Ren were up there with him, surveying the land scape. Behind them was the C-Wall. The first line of defense. Two turrets protected the only path in or out. Qrow, Kraken and others had headed out with the refugees last night. Pretty much as soon as Ruby made her speech.

"Hey Yang." Nora said.

"Are you ready for this?" Yang asked.

"I'm so pumped for this shit!" Nora beamed.

"Nora, we are about to go up against the most powerful monsters we've ever faced." Ren tuned in.

"Ahhh, it feels like we haven't hardly done anything to contribute since Haven." Nora complained.

"Nora we've done plenty." Ren said.

"Yeah, without you we wouldn't have been able to get the upper hand on Draco." Yang defended.

"I'm sure you guys had it." Nora moaned. "I mean, Ruby obliterated Allister like he was made of glass."

"Oh ho!" Port beamed. "Ms. Valkyrie, you may have gotten your wish. One lone Grimm heading this way."

"Just one?" Yang asked.

"Ah yes. It appears to be some kind of bear-man." Port said that.

"Fury." Ren said.

"Thanks for the re-Port." Yang smiled not only because of that pun. But because Fury's emotional affect was anger.

"He's coming fast." Ren said.

"HUNTSMEN!" Fury screamed as he effortlessly broke through the wall. He slammed into a group of soldiers. He grabbed one in mid-air and swatted a second soldier with him. He slammed that soldier into the ground and stomped his face. Bullets and blades glanced and bounced off of him effortlessly. Port fired a volcanic round at the beast. But Fury caught it, spun and threw it through the tower hitting another marksman.

"Wow, did you see that?" Nora said.

"I know!" Ren shouted.

"You said you wanted a challenge." Fury said as he picked up a boulder. "So come here Argentware! Let me give you a challenge." Yang put the right eyepiece in and prepared to jump. "Or are you nothing but talk you, stupid little girl!"

"Nora, I need you to hit me up as hard as you can then smack me down." Yang said. "And don't miss."

"Got it." Nora said sadistically. She hit Yang skyward, launched herself up and smacked Yang back down. Yang shot towards Fury like a flaming meteor. She collided with Fury, wrapping her right arm around his neck and slamming him to the ground.

"Maybe she's just saving herself for the big dogs." Yang smirked. "Speaking of which, I don't recall her taking any interest in you."

"Why you sniveling little yellow…" Yang interrupted him with a barrage of punches to the stomach and a couple to the chest. Aiming for his face was risky since he was so tall that she would need to jump for it. But maybe she can bring him down. "bitch." He barely budged at all and smacked her into the tower wall. She rebounded and jumped at him only to be batted away. Nora swooped in and hit him in the head with her hammer, giving Yang an opening. Yang capitalized and punched Fury in the face. Fury staggered and Nora unloaded a series of hammer strikes across his back, ending with a power swing that knocked him away.

"Sorry what was that?" Yang teased. "Hard to hear your bitching when your flat on your ass."

"That eyepiece…that power…you're her sister aren't you?" Fury growled.

"Yep…and between us…I'm the weaker sibling." Yang taunted.

"Yes…I've heard about you. From the assassin kid."

"What assassin kid?" Yang asked.

"The one inside me." Black streaks covered Fury's white armored body. Next thing Yang knew she was flying backward with a broken nose. Nora tried blocking but she was sent flying too. Fury started laughing.

"Black blood." Yang cursed as she spat out some blood. Her nose healed quickly. Her eyes were red and everything in her vision started to slow. "So…you've got Mercury's soul then." Canon fire and explosions rang all around Fury. But none of them made him stagger for more than a second. This was perfect. Finally, a chance to rub her metaphorical dick in Mercury's smug prick face. Even if it was just his soul and not his body or mind. Not to mention her semblance was already reaching new heights. Anger seethed in her body. Fury's effect was taking hold as well as her semblance and the eyepiece bringing out all those traits.

"I wonder how angry the Argentware would be when I break you." Fury said. "Then she'd have no choice but to accept my challenge." In an instant Fury was once again upon her. Grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the ground. He then kicked her in the stomach and into the air before jumping up and kicking her back down into a trench. Fury went to jump at her but was intercepted by a flying Nora. Nora smacked him across the landing and into the line of fire. Ren, Port, and everyone else on the frontlines were spraying him with dust rounds.

"Take that you un-bear-able asshole." Yang taunted. She leaped into the air and smashed down on him. He flipped her over and pounded her in the face with a pair of punches. Nora managed to block the next one.

"Alright this gun fire is pissing me off." Fury said.

"You're the Grimm of Wrath; everything pisses you off." Nora said. "But I like the gun fire. The lightning rounds especially are my friends." Nora's body was pulsing with electricity. She shrugged Fur's fist off and smacked him with the hammer. She folded it into its grenade launcher form and unleashed the entire payload pointblank. Fury went flying into Port's trap.

"Oh God Damn it!" Fury cursed. He punched the box of energy and it cracked.

"Yang, if you have any tricks up your sleeves now's the time." Nora said.

"Rush him." Yang said. Fury punched the box, causing it to obliterate. Yang could see everything. The beatings she had suffered thus far fueled her. Her aura engulfed her in flame and everything slowed down. Fury threw spikes at the various marksmen. Ren and Port shuffled out of the way of the projectiles. "When I say 'now' dive between his legs and trip him. Fury went to punch Nora out of his way. "NOW!"

Nora dove between his legs and tried tripping him. He maneuvered around the trip and quickly regained his footing. But that caused his back to turn on Yang. Yang unleashed her entire right hand payload into his side and the left hand payload to his back. She jumped up, reloaded, and unleashed both payloads into the top of his head. Fury swung to hammer down on both of them. But then Natalie teleported in.

"Eat this." Natalie said. The arrow went through Fury's eye.

"Damn you!" Fury cursed. Yang punched the arrow through his skull. And Natalie teleported him up in the air, right in the sweet spot of all the turrets he had previously ran around.

"Seriously Natalie what the hell?" Yang asked.

"Skull tip arrow." She answered. "But that was the only one I had."

"Well it worked." Nora cheered. Fury roared in the air and slammed down on one of the turrets, destroying it. He then shot lasers out of his eyes to kill another soldier. "How…?"

"That must be his Grimm trait." Natalie said. "Like Avarice's flight." Fury leaped to the other turret and busted through it. He was now where Port had set up shop. Port swung his axe and dodged Fury's first punch. His axe hit Fury in the neck but bounced off. Fury wailed on him repeatedly. He grabbed Port around the head and started squeezing.

"You're the one with the boxes aren't you." Fury growled. "Panic warned me about you."

"That's not good." Yang ran up that way. Natalie teleported in and saved Port just before Fury smashed him. Fury roared in anger. All of a sudden, Yang felt it. That hatred. These things. They had taken everything from her. Raven was taken by Avarice. Summer was killed by King. This whole war started because Salem wanted that power. Glynda was killed by Void. And now, good people were dead or hurt because of this monster.

"Hold still you coward." Fury tried to swing at Natalie but she kept on dodging. He kicked up a bunch of dirt. "You can't teleport where you can't see." Natalie was punched in the gut and smacked right into Ren. "But I can smell your hatred." With a mighty punch the C-Wall crumbled. "And now the end begins." He coughed up a large chunk of Redstone and crushed it. Black Gates opened all over the area and the Grimm began their invasion.

"Fall back!" Port said. "We can't let them take the hill." Fury flanked him.

"Your compliance isn't necessary." Fury punched Port in the back of the head and the elder professor spat up blood. Yang intercepted the next one and blocked it. Her and Fury were now in a standstill.

"I'm not letting you take another step." Yang said. Grimm were swarming the hill. Most were getting mauled down long before they got to the main gate.

"That main gate will fall." Fury promised. "And with it, all that hope your petulant little sister promised." Fury kicked her in the chin and did a flip to smack her back down to the ground. He started crushing and stomping on her back. "But first I'm going to teach her a lesson. That all of her posturing and talk mean nothing." Yang could a streak of flame make it over the main gate. Through the eyepiece, Yang knew it was Cinder. Several more shadowy figures blitzed through the placements. This was there plan all along, to have Fury break the wall and start spawning Grimm closer to the fort.

"Ms. Xiao Long." Port wrapped the blade of his weapon around Fury's throat. "Its time for you to leave."

"But…"

"GO!" Port said his last words as Fury flipped him around and shoved a spike through his chest.

"Now where was I?" Fury said. "You know…you probably should have listened to him."

"BASTARD!" Yang flew through him. Not into him. Through him. Everything had been so slow yet so fast at the same time. And now Fury was missing a piece of his side.

"Yang…what the hell?" Natalie said. Yang didn't know where that strength came from but she was on her back with Fury's foot on her chest. She could feel her aura wavering. Natalie jumped in the way of a punch in order to save her but was batted away with a shattering of her rib.

"I can see why Avarice took an interest in you." Fury growled. "You had the potential to become a legend he was always fascinated with. But now you're going to die. And no one is going to save…"

"Stop right there!" Ren yelled in uncharacteristic anger.

"Oh my God…is that Ren?" Fury seethed. "What? Was Neptune busy? With your power you'll…you don't come from noble blood. You're no ancient. And you're certainly no maiden. You're just a measly little huntsman. Now go away and chase a boarbatusk or something."

"You know what, screw genetics." He pulled both his pistols out. "Screw magic." Both guns joined together. "And screw you." The barrels extended. "Lotus Blast!"

"Oh that's irri-oh my god!" Fury started to taunt but was hit by the power of an aura bomb focused through his pistol directly into Fury. Fury was forced backwards and into the ground.

"Geez Ren, what the shit?" Yang said in shock. Seriously, Fury's powers must be great because Ren would never lash out like that unless…oh no. She scrambled onto her feet. She looked for the tell-tale heart shaped grenades. She didn't see any. But she saw Nora Batting away ursas with her hammer. "Oh thank God!" Nora's leg was bleeding and she was walking with a limp. Yang had a choice. Help Nora or help Ren. When she saw August swooping in to deal with the swarming Grimm that settled it. Ren it is.

"Up start huntsman prick!" Fury growled as he tried moving forward. Yang flanked him as he escaped the constant beam and knocked him right back in. Ren's aura wavered and he collapsed. "If you want my personal opinion…Lotus blast is a dumb choice of last words...But far from the biggest mistake you made today." He went to stomp on Ren and finish him but Natalie teleported him out of there. "Why won't you just die?" Yang blasted him in the face.

"I guess we're more resilient than that." Yang taunted. She hit him all her pent up strength and his aura shattered. She went to finish him bat the punch bounced off his armor. He caught her fist. Crap that's right, even without an aura he's a power house.

"No." He growled. "You're a weak easily manipulated species. You deserve to be wiped off the face of the planet. You destroy everything you touch. Well I am natures reckoning. And you can't hope to stop us."

"Yeah, well remember that time you beat us never." Fury sighed.

"I'm going to start beating you now…not sure when I'll stop…or if I'll ever stop." Fury punched her in the stomach. Yang matched him in speed now that he couldn't use Mercury's semblance. But she was losing ground as he forced her up the hill. "You're pathetic and weak and talk a big game. But look at you…you can barely stand. The Argentware said she'll guard you but where is she? Why isn't she one the front lines." Yang spit teeth as he punched her cheek.

"She has faith that we can stop you while she waits for your bitch of a leader." Yang wiped the blood from her mouth. "It's the same as you."

"Don't you dare compare me to you humans." Fury kicked her in the stomach and she felt her ribs crack. She used that pain to punch his chest again. Fury head-butted her. He picked her up and slammed her down on his knee and threw her through the door, and her aura shattered. "What's the matter. You were talking that big shit just a minute ago. Where did it go?"

"Screw you!" She cursed and picked herself back up. "I can do this all day." She lied. She knew she was beat. So much for all that confidence. But right now, all she wanted was for Ruby to finish this for her. Ruby would become a hero the likes of which the world had never seen. Yang has full faith that Ruby would succeed, with or without her. It was Ruby's turn to use pain as a weapon. With that, Yang could welcome death.

"You're a complete right off of a species." Fury said. "And the only peace that is possible is if the Grimm rule this planet alone. It's over."

"You got that right." A strange female voice said. Yang looked up. On top of the fortress a lone figure stood.

"AVARICE!" Fury roared.

"But I still like to side with the underdog." A bone like clapping sounded from the figure. "After that display, I just might want a kid of my own. Sadly, that's impossible. But Nevermore sure is proud."

"You were a fool to show your face here again traitor!" Fury screamed. Yang could see her now. White and red armored skin. The head of a nevermore with bright red eyes as the top half of their head. Long black hair draping down their back. Bird like wings spreading out. Bony claws glistening in the sun. And a sword strapped to their waste.

"My greed tends to make these kind of decisions for me." They took to the air. "And right now…I WANT YOUR HEAD FURY!"

 **AN: This chapter might as well be called 'What the Shit.' Port's dead. Ren had an ace up his sleeve. Nora held her own. A little more insight on Yang's powers. The Grimm being spawned right in the middle of the fort. And now Avarice is back. This was actually my plan. I did have an idea sometime when I was doing the Necros stuff, to have an entire arc revolving around Avarice and ending with his death and then having him come back here and now. But the idea came too late. So, how is this happening? Tune in next time. Or leave a review and I'll respond as spoiler free as I can.**


	117. Avarice Returns and some people die

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: I'm glad this chapter is mostly talking because I am exhausted. And I'm trying to catch up on all the stuff coming out from SDCC. Wonder Woman looks alright but sounds awesome, I already want that theme on my computer right now. Also, this arc is now half way done. 13 more chapters left. Also a full release schedule of all my future stories is on my profile.**

Chapter 117: How do you trap a monster?

Jaune, Ruby and Blake were in a lab. All of their jaws on the floor. The Grimoire were going to strike at any minute. Weiss was defending the dust storage wing. Yang, Nora and Ren were on the frontlines. Rubrum, Penny and Professor Polendina were at some consoles putting in some data. At the edge of the room was an aura transfer unit. In one of the pods was Raven Branwen, the pod was still open and Raven was looking nervous. In the other pod, Thurston was organizing some glyphs using dust.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Jaune said.

"Avarice is still alive." Thurston answered.

"Yeah, I got that much but HOW?"

"It was our plan all along."

"THAT'S not an answer."

"Where to begin?"

"How about the beginning." Ruby said.

"Very well. The original being, the Primordial split his soul from his body. His mind split with it. His soul gathered dirt and clay and became the original Wizard. His body however, expanded into the original Hecatonchires. It tried to devour the fledgling human race and the Wizard stopped it. When it did, the mind split into various fragments. Those fragments gathered chunks of the energy from the Hecatonchires and became the Grimoire. Avarice was the second and he took the largest piece of the Hecatonchires' mind."

"King was the first?" Ruby asked.

"Precisely." Raven answered. "The mind of the Primordial resides in all those with an aura, or Grimm body. Because of that, a mind is much easier to transfer than say, a soul."

"When the mind couldn't be split any more, the remaining body split into the first Grimm." Thurston said. "And you could say it's been expanding ever since."

"Both Salem and Avarice wish to gather all powers and once again become the Primordial." Raven said. "Ozpin wants this too. Even if he never says it."

"Ozpin and Salem are both splits from the original Wizard." Thurston clarified. "You could say they are as closely related as Avarice is to King."

"And it's because Salem tried to obtain all four maiden powers." Raven said. "Ozpin stopped her and sealed her mind away. To keep her from dying he gave her the Eye of Truth, an eye originally belonging to the Primordial."

"And from what Avarice was able to gather through the ages, it was a third eye." Thurston said. "But you can evoke that power with just a little bit of dust."

"Had you made it to advances dust class you would know this." Raven said. "I'm sure Weiss knows all about this, it was her family that discovered this little fact. Organizing dust into glyphs is like another language. Organizing dust in the form of the Eye of Truth will give you a lighter form of that power. That's what our Redstone artifacts do. That's why the more of our stuff you wear the better you see. The Black Gate is a pool of energy that, we theorize, caused the Hecatonchires to increase in size the way it did. It gives Grimm that power. The Eye of Truth is a bridge to that power. Which is why we are able to open up Black Gates."

"This is heavy." Jaune said.

"We're condensing an entire year's worth of dust studies homework in the span of a few minutes of course it'll be heavy." Raven said.

"The tattoo on my left hand is of the Eye of Truth." Thurston said. "It doesn't have the dust qualities to open a Black Gate but it does serve another purpose. Sealing Avarice's mind. If I wanted to, I'd keep him there. And so long as I live he'd never be able to reform."

"Your mother did something similar to seal King." Raven said. "Only she tailored it to an artifact called the King's Chart."

"Which Salem stole when took over Beacon." Jaune finished. It was starting to make sense now. Why Salem was content with letting Beacon be reclaimed. She had what she needed.

"But we need Avarice to even the odds." Thurston said. "So we're transferring the seal using this machine, and sending that mind of his into Raven's body."

"And just how the Primordial soul gathered dust to make a body, my body will change to be more Grimm like." Raven said.

"Why you, Raven?" Ruby asked.

"Because my mind and body are already tailored to it. As a Branwen I already have a genetic link to Avarice and his previous ploys. Although, it WOULD have been nice if you let me in on this before Thurston!"

"Couldn't risk Salem finding out." Thurston said. "Which is why only the people in this room plus Kraken and Taijitu know this."

"Still, dick move."

"You still volunt…"

"DICK MOVE!"

"Put this on." Thurston handed Raven her mask. He looked over to Ruby and Jaune. "These masks are made from Grimm essence. Therefore, they are tied to the Black Gate and should act as a medium between Raven and Avarice."

"We're just about ready." Professor Polendina said.

"Good." An explosion sounded from outside. "We're about out of time." Thurston said.

"The first wall has fallen." An officer said. "Grimm are trying to overrun us." Ruby started to go.

"Wait." Jaune said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm going up top." Ruby said. "I challenged them and I'm not about to be the last line of defense."

"Good luck." Jaune said. He gave her a quick kiss. "For luck."

"Love you." Ruby said.

"Love you too." Ruby bolted out the door and up the stairs. Jaune covered the door and was soon joined by Penny. Jaune peered out the window and saw the Grimm. The lights in the hall dimmed as the transfer started. Jaune looked back, flashes of hearing Pyrrha's screams in the Beacon vault passed through his mind. Penny nudged his shoulder as a griffon flew in. Penny flung her swords at it, killing it with several stabs. Blake vaulted over them and cut down a couple beowolves.

"Apparently there's some that went underground." Blake said. "I'm going to hold that line." Blake went down the stairs towards the labyrinth. Jaune put up a force field to block a horde of Grimm then Penny threw her swords like a frisbee to cut them all down. Jaune looked back and saw Raven's mask changing shape.

"She's looking more like Avarice." Penny said. A minute later a metal thunk sounded behind them. They looked back and from the pod Thurston and the new Avarice stepped out.

"I LIVE!" Avarice said. He looked at his body, which was still very much female. "Huh, you know…Grimm technically don't have gender. But I always thought of myself in masculine terms. But seeing as how I'm in Raven's body now…I guess that makes me a girl."

"So you're Avarice." Jaune said.

"And you must be Jaune." She said. "And Penny, a pleasure seeing you again." She looked at her defined claws again. "Finally, so this is what it feels like to have a soul. Penny, thank you for doing this for me. You too Professor and…"

"Rubrum Snappes."

"Alrighty then…oh high Raven. Nice to see you're still in there…judging by how people are looking at me like I'm crazy, I don't think so…well your daughter is probably in trouble. We should probably help her…I don't actually care but I have a score to settle with Fury anyway…I can…I don't care if it's your body, my mind my rules…too bad you can't stop me…I can win. I feel great. We. Can. Do. This!" He flew through the ceiling. "Shut up you know you like it."

"Oooookaaaaay." Rubrum said. "That's a thing."

"We should help clear the fort out." Jaune said. They only took a few steps before coming across a chimera. Penny cut the snake head off with a single stroke and Jaune stabbed it in the face before bombarding its torso with light spears. Thurston moved through swarms of Grimm like a knife through butter and headed upstairs.

"Wait." Rubrum said. "Is that a cannon? Is that cannon launching Grimm? Crap that's a Grimoire." Something large crashed towards the lab.

"Father!" Penny screamed. They ran back into the lab but it was too late. The Grimoire towered over them, its head touching the ceiling. Jaune felt like he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He couldn't imagine what Penny looked like. As the Grimoire's massive claws skewered Professor Polendina.

"Penny." He choked out.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Looks like I'm too late." The beast said in a mopy voice. "Avarice is back. That's what I get for being too slow. What was the point? It didn't change anything." Penny unleashed her strongest blast on him. The beam only reached half way up his elongated neck.

"Come in." A voice said over the radio. It was Coco. "We have two Grimoire down at the entrance to the labyrinth. Send help…repeat send help."

"Damn." Jaune said.

"Jaune…go help out Captain Adele." Winter said joining their side. "Professor Polendina was a good friend of mine. I shall mourn his death…BY Putting this THING in the GRAVE it just dug for itself." She drew her swords and charged the beast but the strikes bounced off its armor. Rubrum and Penny bombarded it with their ranged attacks but it didn't budge. It just slowly moved to attack them.

"We'll handle this." Gila said as he ran down from the hall. Jaune turned to look at Penny. Her eyes were wide and retracted. She just stared down the beast with sadness. Jaune could feel it too. All of a sudden all his losses were washing over him. The pointlessness of it all took hold. This must be Weep, the conduit of sorrow. The worst opponent for Jaune.

"We need to trap this thing before it gets any further." Winter said.

"How do we trap a monster?" Gila asked.

"Training room below us." Winter said. "Sink it. Now go Jaune, we have this."

Jaune ran down the steps and down the hall. The further away he got from that monstrosity; the more his head cleared. But as he got closer to the entrance to the labyrinth the more he was filled with different emotions. Enmity towards his enemies, and a certain emptiness inside. Like he was all alone now. And it was their fault. Cinder, Tobi, Salem, all of them took things away from him. And when he reached the large whit room that connected the labyrinth to fort he saw why. Void, and another Grimoire, had to be Spite, were standing at the entrance. On Jaune's side was Rio, Blake, Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi.

"Never imagined the cavalry would look quite like that." Coco said. "Just kidding."

"Where's Fox?" Jaune asked.

"He's on standby to be used against Panic." Velvet answered. "Since she uses Emerald's semblance which shouldn't really affect him." Blake raised her pistol.

"Was it you?" She asked towards the Grimoire.

"Tubby here killed Glynda." Spite said, her ears twitching. "I haven't killed a single person in this lifetime. Not for lack of trying mind you."

"No. The Faunas war. Years ago. Was it you?" Blake's eyes were fierce.

"Yeah that was me." Blake shot her in the head and she dropped to the ground. The skull round had gone straight through. But then Spite stood up.

"Oh I am going to kill you first bitch." She said as the hole healed. "But let's play a game kitty cat. It's called cat and mouse. I'm sure you're familiar with it. You try to kill me with those special little bullets of yours before I find the Winter maiden and ruin her day." She bolted into the labyrinth. Void leaped at her but Rio kicked him out of the way.

"You got a lot of water weight don't you Chubs Mcgee?" Rio taunted.

"Velvet, go with her." Coco said and Velvet followed. "Blake has skull rounds and Velvet is fully loaded. So they should be able to handle Spite."

"But 3-4 high tier huntsmen are still the recommended number for dealing with these things." Jaune said.

"Which is why the four of us are doing this." Yatsuhashi said.

 **AN: The lines are drawn. For Weep, he's based on a theriznosaurus. Which is one of the coolest looking dinosaurs ever. I hope that this chapter didn't get bogged down with the explanation of Avarice's return. Basically The Eye of Truth is that same symbol that is on Salem's cape and Cinder's glove. So Thurston did to Avarice what Cinder did to Amber. Be sure to leave a review.**


	118. Weep on this

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Out of all the Grimoire fights, this is the one of thought about the least. Weep is just such a snore, but that's his whole gimmick. He's basically Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. So this is going to be an odd fight. Weep's abilities just don't lend themselves to these kind of things.**

Chapter 118: Can I sleep now?

The floor underneath them gave way from Winter's strikes. The monster Weep fell through. Penny dropped down to the combat arena below. She was then joined by Winter, Gila and Rubrum. Penny shook her head to focus but her vision had become blurred. Her father was lying dead in the lab above them. Winter, Gila and Rubrum were throwing everything they had at Weep. But their weapons bounced harmlessly off his armor.

Penny just sat down and tried to cry. Her father was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She tried crying. Crying was supposed to help with pain. And Penny had never felt a pain like this. Not even when she died. Then she remembered she physically can't cry. This metal body wouldn't allow it. She lacked the ducts required to cry. And that just made her want to cry more. No matter what her friends said, no matter how they made her feel, she was a machine. He body's primary function was combat.

"Penny snap out of it!" Rubrum cried. Weep's tail smacked him into the wall.

"Penny I know how you feel but we need your help." Winter said. How could she understand. So her father died too. And both were powerless to save them. But Winter was always independent. She was at least able to fight against it. Winter was human. Penny was not. And that's what made her just want to curl up into a ball and shut down.

"Penny please, he's too strong." Rubrum said. What good could Penny do. She had already hit him with her strongest attack and it did nothing. Weep had just shrugged it off like he did everything else. What hope did Rubrum have? Penny cared for him deeply but he was not a fighter. He would be taken from her eventually just like her father. Even if they both survived here, what then? She couldn't age. She couldn't enjoy food, or drink, or physical contact. She lacked the most basic human capacity of creating a legacy. Everyone she loved was going to die while she watched from this cold metal container.

"Penny we can't get close." Gila said. If Ruby or Jaune were here that would at least give her enough drive to live up to their expectations.

"Poor child." Weep moaned. "You're the robot aren't you. And that was your father. I'm sorry. I was just doing my duty. I understand. We both have cold armored bodies that just delay the inevitable. I am not fast enough to stop you. But I can put you out of your misery. You, poor creature."

"Stay away from" Rubrum said only to be batted away by Weep's massive claws. They got closer and closer to Penny. Penny watched as one claw was level with her eye and the other level with her heart. And then they stopped.

"Hmmmm. What is this." Weep said. Penny looked and saw light glinting off wires. Behind Weep, on the stands was Kurome. She used the ledge as leverage as she struggled with all her might to stop the claw.

"Ghhh…ghhh…move your ass you, stupid robot." She yelled. Winter swooped in and grabbed her as Kurome used the force of Weep's failed strike to launch herself all the way across the arena. "The hell is wrong with you? Can't you shut your emotions down or something."

"Ku-Kurome?" Penny said. Weep tried swinging at the pair only for the blow to be blocked by Ao's weapon.

"My you're a strong one." Ao said. He jolted around and struck Weep several times but Weep barely budged.

"Is he the one?" Kurome asked.

"Nah." Ao answered. "I think this guy has that Rocky guy's aura."

"Damn!" Kurome said.

"I can feel him below us." Ao said.

"Go and deal with that then." Kurome said.

"You sure?"

"I can see this isn't the kind of opponent that you can just muscle around." Kurome smirked. "He requires a more…feminine touch." She clapped her hands and wires surrounded her and bobbed gently up and down. "And I'm the only one who can get through those gaps."

"If you insist." Ao bolted out the door and smashed through the floor towards the lower levels.

"You don't see the fruitlessness of your appearance." Weep taunted. "I know my hours are numbered, but my death will not stop what's coming."

"You might be right big guy." Kurome said. "But I'm not doing this for honor or glory or to save the world. I just wanted to help an old friend get his soul back. But seeing as how Ao is handling that…I'm just doing this for shits and giggles. You know…for kicks. Well, and I want to see just how many little pieces you can be sliced into."

Kurome jumped out of the way of his next swing and landed on his hand. She flipped of the hand, tying all the claws together. Winter rushed in, dancing around his tail to strike him dozens of times with her swords. She threw up some glyphs to continue her combo and used her rapier to stab at one of the small crevices in his armor.

"All gaps in his armor seem to be underneath the folds." Gila said.

"Then that's where I'll strike." Winter shrouded herself in a time dilation and dashed forward along a path of glyphs. The blade hit its mark but bounced off of Weep's aura. "Damn!"

Gila jumped up and hit Weep's head with his mace. Weep's head went backwards than thrust forward into Gila smashing him into the wall. Rubrum used his caster to engulf Weep in flames. The beast opened his claw, launching Kurome to the ceiling. She smacked it hard and fell down. Weep swung to smack her in mid-air but Kurome used her strings to block the attack but it still forced her to smack into the wall. Rubrum barely dodged a tail whip as Weep spun around to deal with him. A trio of summoned beowolves bit down onto Weep's neck as Winter continued her assault.

Penny saw how they were fighting. All of them had tears in their eyes. All of them were sad. Likely due to Weep's effect. Weep flicked his talons and ice formed around him and launched at Winter. Winter sliced them all away retaliated in kind. Weep became surrounded in ice. The two extreme temperatures caused a reaction in his armor. Gila tried smashing the monster's leg but it wasn't enough and he was kicked into the wall. Weep used the semblance again to shot Rubrum with ice blasts. Rubrum was knocked back but stayed standing thanks to his armor.

They were all fighting. Even though Rubrum and Gila were both low level fighters. They fought through their tears and sadness. Ruby was undoubtedly dealing with her own emotions in whatever fight she was fighting. Same as all of her friends. So why should she be any different?

Penny screamed the sadness out. She launched herself like a rocket into Weep's knee. She bounced up and unleashed a powerful cannon shot into Weep's head at point blank. She blocked the talons with her swords. It took all her swords to stop one hand. Kurome's wires stopped the other. Penny did a little dance as she aimed the swords into the folds. But they bounced off the aura.

"Really starting to wish we had Ao here." Kurome chided.

"It's hard to tell if he's even using his aura to block." Gila said.

"He definitely is when we are trying to get close." Winter said.

"I have an idea." Rubrum said. "Kurome, try to anchor your strings in that gap."

"I'll help you take aim." Winter said. She imbued Kurome with a time dilation. Kurome easily dodged another swing and wrapped up her strings to the armor folds. With her strings anchored she was able to get out of there before Weep smashed her.

"That should drain his aura as he moves." Kurome said.

"I know." Rubrum said. "It's the same as when you tried lynching me on the Isle of Storms."

"Sorry about that by the way."

"No hard feelings. I'm not the one who lost something there." Kurome gave a short nod.

"If you break those anchors it'll hurt like a bitch." Kurome hollered at Weep. "The bonds themselves are unbreakable. Once formed they will never snap." Rubrum hit him with a lightning blast conducting off the bonds. Weep's aura shattered as he jerked the bonds out of their anchors.

"An ultimately fruitless venture." Weep said. "Even without aura, my armor is invincible. I am the most durable of all Grimoire." He stabbed at Winter, who dodged the strike and unleashed a flurry in her counter attack. All the blows still bounced off his armor. Gila smashed at his tail but it didn't work and Weep wrapped his tail around Gila's throat.

"Gila!" Winter called out. She summoned a specter of a man to distract Weep while she struggled to save Gila. Penny continued her assault on the folds in the armor. Winter leveraged the tail loose as Gila gasped for breath but then both of them were smacked by the tail. Weep spat a jet stream of water but Rubrum intercepted it with a stream of fire.

"So that's his special ability." Rubrum said. "Makes me wish Rio was here." Winter bounced around on her glyphs distracting the monster by attacking it's head.

"I have an idea." Winter said. "Kurome, Penny, work together to get your weapons wrapped inside the armor folds."

"Got it." Penny said.

"You throw the swords and I'll guide them." Kurome said. She grabbed Penny's strings and linked them with her semblance.

"Rubrum get ready to bomb the rods." Winter said.

"Understood." Rubrum responded. He shot each of Penny's blades with his aura. Penny and Kurome guided the blades and strings together while Gila and Winter distracted Weep. The strings wrapped around and the swords wedged in the armor folds. Kurome and Penny both pulled tight as hard as they could. The swords acted as conduits as Rubrum ignited a massive aura bomb.

"Success!" Penny cheered.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Kurome said. Weep was crying in pain as he was destroyed from the inside. Parts of his external armor cracked from the internal pressure. He tried to spit more water but Winter froze it and sent it back to him. When the bomb stopped Weep fell to the ground. And Rubrum dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Weep said. "I never wanted to fight. King keeps making me do all these things but it always turns out pointless." The monster was living up to his name.

"Well then die." Winter said.

"But I don't want to. I just want to lay here and sulk."

"After what you've done?"

"Can I sleep now?" He moaned.

"You can sleep when you're dead."

"If you won't let me sleep then I have no choice but to fight." He stood back up and swung at Winter. Winter jumped over the claw.

"I have an idea." Kurome said. She pulled the blades out from Weep with a flick of her wrist. "Winter, Rubrum, get up here." She said. "Gila…distract him." Winter grabbed Rubrum and jumped up to where Kurome and Penny were. Kurome wrapped her strings around Weep's claw and when the monster swung… "Everyone pull!"

The claw started going straight for Weep's chest plate where the armor had cracked the most. Penny wrapped her weapons and pulled with Kurome. Winter set up platform glyphs at their feet, gravity glyphs at their back and time dilation glyphs around them. Rubrum helped by pulling on Penny and Winter pulled on Kurome. Gila pushed the claw forward and the claw went through Weep's torso and out his back.

"Ow." Weep said.

"Still alive?" Winter said.

"But those claws went right through him." Kurome said.

"Look." Rubrum pointed to the base of his neck. "The armor there is loose. If we sever it…"

"Penny." Winter said.

"On it." Penny jumped on the monster's back. Okay Penny, concentrate. Focus. Don't try destroying everything at once. Just focus all your power in that little area. Her swords circled in front of her and spun faster and faster as she used her super charged shot. You know, should probably come up with a name for this. How about… "Nail Gun!" She shouted. Might need some work on the names.

"Lame." Kurome said. The laser engulfed Weep's neck and focused getting smaller and more concentrated. It kept on going until the neck was severed from the shoulders.

"I knew it." Weep said as his head and neck hit the floor. "I died again. Back into oblivion I go until enough people become so depressed they cry themselves to sleep." His body started to disappear and a mint green aura shot from his body into the sky.

"Is it over?" Penny asked.

"This round is." Winter said. "But we have a fort to win."

"And I can't get ahold of Ao soooo looks like I'm just going to stick around here and help you…tidy up." She pulled out more strings and ran out of the room.

"You okay Penny?" Rubrum asked.

"I just…I will." She affirmed. She'll talk about it later. Rubrum already knew what she wanted. There was no point in distracting from the battle now.

 **AN: And the first of the Grimoire has died. The next three chapters take place at the same time as this and cover about the same time frame. This chapter highlights the reason why Penny really needs to be brought back, more so than any other character that died in volume 3. There's just too many thematic things you can do with this kind of character. Be sure to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	119. Yang unleashes the Fury

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: This is one of those chapters I thought I'd never get to but here it is. I actually came up with the main beats in this chapter before the main beats of the last, I don't know, 10 chapters. I'm also listening to the God of War 3 soundtrack as I write this if that's any indication.**

Chapter 119: How long have I waited for this moment?

"I WANT YOUR HEAD FURY!" Avarice screamed as she flew down the tower straight towards Fury.

"Okay I guess we're doing this now!" Fury said.

"Not wasting any time are we?" Yang muttered. She dropped to one knee. She had never been in so much pain in her life. Avarice slammed into Fury, slamming him against the wall. Fury punched him in the face and punched the ground as she dodged his attack. Fury spun with a kick and Avarice caught it and threw him back. Fury landed on his feet and caught Avarice's kick before slamming her into the ground. Avarice pulled out a red sword and struck Fury across the chest. The blade shattered but Avarice managed to break his grip and fly up.

Fury fired his heat vision at Avarice but she easily dodged it in midair. She caught Fury around the throat and tossed him down to the ground. Fury rolled up and punched Avarice in the gut. He caught her as she went up and body slammed her. Both monsters rolled up and locked hands. Neither was giving any ground. From here Yang could see the resemblance Avarice had to Raven. The Arbiter leader's armor even looked like Raven's outfit.

"What's the matter Fury?" Avarice hissed. "Don't tell me the little brats got you all tuckered out." Avarice spread her wings to create more force.

"You caught me by surprise is all. I never thought you'd stoop so low as to infect a human body with your mind."

"I never thought you had such high opinions of me. I thought you'd be the least surprised that I resorted to this."

"Hmm, so much for playing on our side."

"Okay, now I know you're just trying to make me feel bad. I always had a rebellious streak."

"You're lucky it's me that's here and not King."

"I don't consider that luck."

"You thing just because you have an aura now that you're a match for King? You can't even beat me. Nothing's changed. You just have a little extra protection now. But you no longer have the Eye of Truth. You no longer have the 100 year advantage you had last time. Nothing has changed since I last kicked your ass."

"That's where you are wrong." Avarice turned into a small bird, causing Fury to stumble forward. The bird flew in between his legs before reforming, grabbing him by the ankle and taking him up into the air just to throw him back down.

"But that's…" Yang was putting the pieces together as Avarice landed in front of her. Fury was currently digging himself out of the hole he was thrown into.

"I'll explain later." Avarice said. "Basically your mom and I are sharing a body and soul for the time being." He handed her a soldier pill and the other eyepiece.

"What are these for?"

"Fury is right. I can't beat him like this. I'm too weak and this body isn't strong enough to take much of a beating once my aura drains."

"You need my help?"

"Well…and I want to test something. You just hold back as the pill takes effect. I'll hold him off."

"Thanks." Yang said. She swallowed the pill and instantly felt a power surge through her. Her ribs cracked and limbs snapped as they violently healed. She put both eyepieces together to form glasses and put them on. She could slowly see the two monsters fighting with a ferocity she had never seen.

"You're a pitiful worm Avarice." Fury barked. "A sad sack of a Grimm."

"I'm actually filled with joy."

"What? So that you can get revenge for me slaughtering your men?"

"Nah, they knew the risks."

"Then what." Fury's punch was caught by Avarice.

"How long have I waited for this moment?"

"Long enough to where I will find great pleasure in taking it away from you." Fury kicked Avarice in the chin and caught her by the foot. He slammed her down repeatedly. The courtyard cracked from the force revealing a sink hole just a foot beneath the surface. But the hole was only an inch wide. But underneath the concrete slab it got wider.

"Like I'm going to let you." Avarice stabbed her claw into Fury's eye, gouging it out. Fury howled in pure unadulterated anger as he slammed his paws into Avarice's head. He head-butted her three times and blasted her point blank with his heat vision.

"You could never beat me. Not in a thousand years."

"She's not alone." Yang shouted as she elbowed Fury in the stomach and flung him over her shoulders.

"You again. When will you learn."

"She's a stubborn brat." Avarice kicked Fury between the legs and slammed him down. "Just like her mother."

"You would know wouldn't you!" Yang shouted.

"As a matter of fact I would." Avarice gave a cruel smile. "Face it kid, I know her better than anyone. And not just because she's in my head. She was loyal to me and me alone. I could always depend on her even when you couldn't." Yang's eyes went red. "Now focus a bit of that anger at Fury."

"Huh." Yang was kicked in the side by Fury. Fury was fighting harder than he had just moments ago when Yang was fighting him. Fury fired his heat vision at her and she blocked it. She struggled to keep pushing forward against the relentless blast. The blast abruptly stopped as Avarice cupped her hands over his eyes.

Fury stomped on Avarice's foot and threw her over his shoulder. Avarce grinded to a halt but was punched into the air by a rampaging Fury. Yang unleashed a flurry of punches, most of which just bounced off his armor. Fury grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the ground. Several strands of her hair were ripped out as she was thrown into the door.

"Focus Yang." Avarice said. "Focus all your anger and hate. Think about how Raven left you abandoned and alone. Think about how Summer left you. Think about how both of them were taken from your life because of me."

"Why?" Everything went red. The whole world became a blur.

"You can see it can't you?" Avarice said. "YES! Oh how I've waited for you for so long."

"What is this?" Yang asked but her mouth made no sound. Fury seemed to slow down. The whole world became infinitely more defined. Every little detail highlighted as Yang dodged Fury's strikes.

"This is how I see the world when I have the Eye of Truth?" Avarice's voice said in her head. "This is the power of the Black Gate. This is how Grimm communicate, and move from place to place."

"How?"

"The Branwen Spectacles, you are channeling the power of the Grimm, the power of desire and hatred flowing through you all at once."

"I don't understand." Fury's punch landed in her stomach.

"You see things more slowly but Fury is far too strong for that alone to work."

"How do we beat him?"

"Focus. Remember that it was I who claimed both of your mothers. Raven abandoned you to join me. Summer left to aid me in a most important task. It was all to prevent these other Grimoire from rising. And now that they are back it is up to you and your sister, the daughters of STRQ, to lay the demons the world has risen to rest. Focus all that hatred of me. Use it. Like a phoenix remember all the times the world beat you senseless and forced you to rise faster than anyone should have made you. Remember how your father shut down. Remember how Ruby hated that your mother was still alive, how she thought you didn't care that Summer Rose had died because your mother could come back at any moment."

"Shut up." Yang landed several more blows on Fury.

"You can't escape it. I am in your thoughts. USE IT!"

"I can't."

"You can and you have. It's the very nature of your semblance. Lashing out at a world that threw you away. Watching helplessly as everyone you care about either dies, leaves, outgrows you or in some cases a combination. And remember that it's all because of us Grimoire."

"I know."

"Then let it all out. It's been boiling inside you since the day you were born. You've never given it a chance to just strut its stuff."

"SHUT UP!" Everything went white. Her whole body was on fire. Energy circled around her. It was…familiar. Like something from a dream. An image flashed in her mind. The tapestry that Qrow kept in his house. The only keepsake from his father that wasn't a book.

"How?" Fury choked out. Yang's right arm was all the way inside him. The armor around his stomach was destroyed. Yang looked around. The energy around her had taken a new form. Whereas it usually was an imageless flame, the fire and energy had taken the shape of a giant white bird surrounding her. "You were not this strong before."

"Wow! I never expected you to be penetrated like that." Avarice started laughing maniacally.

"What are you laughing at?" Fury barked. He threw a punch at Yang but the punch was blocked by her right hand surrounded by the brilliant white light. She could see her bangs. They were no longer blonde. They were a stark white.

"Blessed White Raven." Avarice said. "Guide me when I cannot see. Protect me when I cannot flee. Grace me with your power to slay the demon enemy."

"I know that poem." Yang said as she slammed Fury to the ground.

"It's a legend." Avarice said. "There are many iterations of the poem. But it's something I was always curious about. But I thought it was just a legend. During the Faunas war I thought it could have been your mother. But when I saw you, and your semblance, I knew that if anyone could become the legend it was you."

"So what!" Fury growled. He dug his claws into the ground. "So her power matches an ancient poem that took you thousands of years to confirm. It doesn't change anything." He started lifting up the whole court yard. Underneath him and the courtyard he was trying to flip over on them was a pit. Yang pushed forward on the steep incline.

"I think it does change something." Yang said. She looked to the cloudy sky where Ruby and Cinder were likely having their battle. "I'm not just a punching bag." She punched down on the stone. It squashed Fury underneath. Fury tried getting up but Yang punched it again to force him back down. Yang hopped off the slab and knelt down next to Fury's head. He tried blasting her with heat vision but she blocked it and forced it back in his eyes.

"All you do is confirm why I hate humans." Fury growled.

"And you just confirm why I wanted to be a huntress."

"King is going to kill you. Just like he killed the only one who was willing to be you r mother."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She started to pound his face in. She didn't know when she'd stop. Or if she'd stop. Over and over again she unleashed all her power into those punches. Long after she lost count of the punches, Fury's head was mush. And a few dozens more punches later and she punched through him, and the stone slab. They fell into the pit and landed in the water. Yang surfaced and looked in the reflection. A dark grey beam of energy shot out of Fury's body as it began to dissipate. "White hair? Not that bad of a look." But as she began to steady her breath her hair returned to its blonde color. "I still look better blonde." She said. She looked up and wondered how long it would take to return to the surface.

"I got things under control up here!" Avarice called down. "You just…cool your heels." Yang could hear gun shots in the distance. She recognized the gun.

"No can do Avarice." She turned towards the tunnel and began running down it. "I'm coming Blake."

 **AN: I feel like I wrote a way better version of the Blessed White Raven poem earlier but I can't for the life of me remember where or even if I did. I couldn't find it anywhere. If Fury seemed like more of a pansy in this chapter, keep in mind that he's received quite the beating in this fight plus getting his eye gouged out by Avarice. Next time it's Ruby vs. Cinder. Be sure to review, follow and favorite.**


	120. Duel of Fates

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: So this chapter is a long time coming. I've had trouble debating how this will play out. I had tough decisions on what to do with Cinder and where she's going to end up, how far Ruby is going to be pushed since there's still like, three more battles she has to fight in.**

Chapter 120: You think you can put all the world's problems on your shoulders?

Ruby stood at the top of the fortress of Crete. Yang and Avarice, or was it Raven, Ravarice? Questions for later were fighting Fury. Jaune and everyone else were inside fighting the Grimm. And a fireball was heading right towards Ruby. She didn't even flinch as the projectile stopped. Cinder's golden eyes met her silvers. Her maiden powers were already on full display. But there was nothing but a frown on her face. She looked down to the ground and Ruby followed her gaze to the battle below.

"Avarice lives." Cinder said. "No matter." She turned her gaze back to Ruby.

"You know we don't have to do this." Ruby said.

"I know." Cinder sighed. "But you brought this on yourself."

"Cinder…Salem is using the Grimoire to wipe us out. King, he won't stop at us."

"I know…but Salem is stronger than you give her credit for. All this has been according to plan."

"Did you plan on me stopping this?"

"You think you can put all the world's problems on your shoulders?"

"If that's what it takes." Cinder slammed into Ruby and the two linked hands.

"You got guts red. No one can ever take that from you." Cinder kicked her in the stomach. Ruby flipped back on her feet and pulled out her scythe.

"Haven't you done enough?" Cinder pulled out her sword and ferociously attacked Ruby.

"Maybe. But I've come too far to turn back now. And there's no way in HELL I'm giving that monster the satisfaction."

"You don't have to give him anything." Ruby sent a series of boulders hurling towards Cinder. The fall maiden dodged the first, blasted the second, sliced the third and caught the forth. It melted into a fiery whip. She struck Ruby across the face with it but Ruby Caught it and froze the whip. The minerals fertilized and Ruby turned it into a vine and shot thorns from it. Cinder turned it to ash and collected the particles and joined them together as an arrow as she linked her swords into a bow.

"Enough about King. Focus on me." She fired the arrow and Ruby easily dodged it.

"You're crazy if you think…" The arrow looped back around and Ruby scooted out of the way. "you can hit me with an attack like that." Cinder erupted like a volcano, melting the roof of the fortress. Hundreds of needle like projectiles formed from the lava.

"My mistake was trying to match your speed." They all went towards Ruby. All she could do was fly away. She outpaced them by a country mile but they were swarming all around her. Ruby hit the clouds and manipulated them to cast a blast of lightning and rain to stop the projectiles.

"Why do you fight so hard against me?" Ruby cried out. Cinder slammed into her. Ruby spun her scythe around and smacked Cinder back towards the ground.

"I already told you. We are destined to change the world and we have. Now all that's left is to see which of us deserve to praised as a hero tomorrow and which of us won't make it." Cinder unleashed a massive beam of energy surrounded by a bombardment of fireballs. Ruby flew around the beam and fireballs as fast as she could. She manipulated her own power to constitute the rose petals in her wake into three streaks of red. Hopefully, this will throw her off, like a decoy.

One of the decoys was engulfed by the energy beam and another was hit by a fireball. Ruby got behind Cinder and struck her with all her might with the sweet end of Crescent Rose. Cinder was blasted into a wall but quickly recovered with a massive lightning blast that Ruby dodged just as quickly.

"But it doesn't end with me and you." Ruby said.

"No. But do you think King can give you the challenge I can? Even if I were to kill you, victory isn't guaranteed for him. A dark grey light erupted from the courtyard. "Destiny has a good sense of timing. That light marked the end of Fury. That means King's greatest subordinate is dead. Killed by your sister no doubt. Funny how destiny works like that. No one planned for your sister and Mercury to have a rematch like that yet there it was. And now I'm sure that even without you…your team, your friends, that little boyfriend of yours, will have no trouble clearing up the rest of them long before King gets here."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss out on that." Ruby bolted at the speed of sound and manipulated her rose petals to explode. Cinder surrounded herself in a ball of fire and lightning and she took the blows head on. Ruby was forcing her back. To the naked eye, there would be no fight, just the thunder claps as they collided. Ruby was swing at her with her scythe everytime she got close. Cinder would block it with her swords and be sent backwards. The swords would break and reform.

Ruby dove for the ground and Cinder followed. Perfect. She used the massive vacuum she was creating to pick up rocks, dirt, snow and plant material off the ground and create a massive projectile with it. Because of her take off angle she had to spin around to fire it. She landed on her feet and fired her gun at the ground to take off behind the projectile. It hit Cinder hard and as it broke up, Ruby dashed around it to get behind Cinder and kick her towards the ground. But Cinder used the debris from the shattered projectile and closed it around Ruby. The whole thing exploded, hitting Ruby hard.

Ruby was falling to the ground. Her cape had several burn holes in it. Cinder was rocketing up towards her. Ruby dodged at the last minute and blocked Cinder's fire swords. Ruby was knocked backwards but a gunshot later she was back on course. Cinder used a glass container to create a repulse glyph that blocked Ruby's next attack. Ruby created a tree to smash up on Cinder but she turned it to ash with a wave of her hand. A gesture later a massive lightning dragon formed around Cinder. Just like at Beacon. Ruby began sprinting around her, creating after images and rose petal decoys. Cinder absorbed the lightning and fired it at all the images simultaneously.

Ruby was blasted by the lightning strike. Cinder's face was shrouded in a melancholy expression. Clouds rolled all around them as lightning struck. Weather control, the fall maiden affinity. Ruby would answer in kind. She had been practicing it. But still couldn't call anything larger than a hawk to her aid. But she couldn't do that. There were no animals around. All the Grimm had stayed clear of the maidens. And all the soldiers and huntsmen were busy. But maybe she could affect…

"If you're trying to control my emotions forget it." Cinder looked off to the side. Her hair blowing in her face as she moved it out of her eyes. "I'm not like them. I'm not doing this out of spite, or hate, or fear. I'm doing this out of love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love for my master and…love for my disciples." Cinder crossed her arms as she gazed at the mountains. "Have you ever seen a volcano erupt?"

"Only on TV." Ruby answered and Cinder gave a light chuckle.

"It destroys everything. But volcanic soil is the most fertile of all soils." She turned towards Ruby. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like you, naïve, innocent, caring but not stupid. You are not stupid. A stupid person would never have pushed me this far. Thank you, without you I never would have become this strong."

"Same as you. In another life, under different circumstances, maybe we could have been friends."

"No. That's not where our destinies led us. This is the only way things were going to happen up to this point."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't believe in destiny."

"I believe in it alright. I believe its something you strive towards. You once told me that you were destined to be the fall maiden and change the world forever. You've done that and more. If you leave Salem, you'd be decorated as the greatest hero of our time. Because you fell into darkness and rose above it. I never have. I never had that one bad day you told me about."

"I will be touted as a hero. Even if it takes generations for it to be so."

"If you continue down this path you'll only ever be known as a villain."

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" A tear formed in her eye. "This war…this chaos was paved way because of Ozpin, Salem, King, Avarice and all those like them."

"Ozpin has fought against Salem because her means don't justify her ends. Nothing justifies working with a monster like King."

"You don't know do you? Do you know about Demon's Run?"

"That rock formation outside Vacuo?"

"Salem nearly had all the power she needed to bring the planet back to its peaceful, larval stage. What it was before Remnant. But Ozpin feared that power and aided the Grimoire in stopping her. Then he aided the help of your ancestors to cover his tracks and kill them without letting the Argentware knowing."

"What?" Ruby's eyes went wide.

"It's all true. Avarice knows this. It's one of the reason he doesn't trust Ozpin. It was the final nail in the coffin that sealed this vicious cycle we've been in for thousands of years. But now…everything is going to change. We want you to destroy King, obliterate the Hecatonchires. Because when you do…Salem will have all the power she needed from them."

"Cinder, I believe there's good in you. I believe there's good in Salem. And there is definitely good in Ozpin. You're all human. You're right. You're not like King."

"Ruby…I don't know how things will play out from here but whatever happens was meant to be." She turned back towards the mountains. "Salem is going to destroy all those responsible for the world being the way it is. She will become a god and fertilize the world. When she does. It'll be up to me to nuture the planet back to health as a maiden. Ruby…if you survive this encounter…If you survive King…If you survive to the point where Salem has ascended godhood…Please…Give up."

"You know I can't."

"Then you'll die!" Tears formed in her eyes as she opened her arms. Massive razor sharp winds hit Ruby, tearing at her clothes. "Please…no spring maiden in history is as worthy of reforming the world as you. You can be the very first hero in this new culture. I don't want anyone else to take your place. Aside from Emerald and maybe Neo, who I want to make into the other maidens. Maybe it can be your friends to take the winter and summer mantra. I don't care. I don't want to lose you as a rival if you beat me here. I want you to live until the day that I finally beat you. I know, none of this matters if I win here but I'm not sure I can."

"I will help reform the world. I will be the hero for the next generation. But I am stopping Salem too. She is just as guilty as Ozpin, even more so."

"Then for your sake I hope it's before Salem achieves godhood. But Ozpin must perish. He, Ironwood, Avarice, they are all responsible for this."

"Then we'll find another way. We can do this together. The two of us can surely beat any opponent that would come in our way."

"That's not how this works. You can't just fix the problems. These problems are too big. We need to start from as close to square one as we can." She surrounded herself in a pillar of flame.

"Stop this!" Ruby ran forward. She needed to create a vacuum, just like she did against Julius. She moved in the opposite of the spiraling flames to work against them. The very earth was being ripped from the ground. Green, red, orange and silver lights flashed and twisted in the cyclone of wills.

"Why do you care so much? If this was your sister, or the heiress or the Faunas or any of those huntsmen you traveled with in Haven, I could understand." Ruby's hands collided with Cinder's. "But why do you care so much about me?"

"The same reason you care about me!" Ruby head butted Cinder and all the lights and debris collapsed onto them. But Ruby managed to spin Cinder around so that she took the worst of it. "It's thanks to you I became this strong. And I think you could do so many greater things than I ever could."

"Why do you think that?" Cinder blasted Ruby and Ruby answered with an ice round to her head.

"Because you're stronger than me!" Cinder gasped and eyes went wide. Ruby took that fraction of a fraction of a second and wrapped Crescent Rose's blade around her throat and pulled the trigger to slam her to the ground. Ruby sandwiched the ground to smash Cinder as she was stunned. Cinder blasted to stone away only to be hit with a glancing blow from Ruby's scythe.

"Then why are you winning?" Cinder sent fireball after fireball at Ruby.

"Because my semblance is speed and if I was just a little bit slower this battle would have been over before we even left the rooftop." Cinder's eyes registered it as truth. Very few of her attacks had hit their target. Cinder couldn't keep up as Ruby bombarded her with a series of strikes. Cinder blocked a number of them but not enough. Ruby vaulted above Cinder and kicked downward on her. Cinder initiated an area annihilating blast and Ruby managed to escape the blast radius. Before the dust settle Ruby stabbed with the curved part of her weapon and as Cinder separated from the weapon, Ruby fired a crippling ice blast.

Cinder created more projectiles to cover herself up in a shield and blast Ruby. Ruby moved so fast that she easily dodged the wall of projectiles and shot Cinder again. Cinder landed a kick to the back of Ruby's knee. Ruby saw her ring glowing. Cinder was about to use an aura bomb. Ruby squeezed her hand around Cinder's wrist as she was slammed down.

"You and me going out together…I'm fine with that." Cinder said. She initiated the aura bomb and both of them went up in a pillar of red energy. Ruby bit down on Cinder's hand. Cinder shrieked in pain and back handed her. Ruby wrapped her cloak around Cinder's throat and threw both of them out of the pillar of energy. Ruby spun to her feet and kicked Cinder in the face at supersonic speed. And Cinder hit her with a massive beam of fire that landed right in the chest.

Ruby gestured her hands and the aura bomb she had planted erupted. It was her first successful aura bomb. And it completely drained her. Without even looking at her scroll she knew she was well in the red. One more big hit and her aura will shatter. But that didn't matter, because Cinder's aura shattered.

"It's over Cinder." Ruby said calmly. Cinder had dropped to her knees and had her head down.

"This match is." Cinder said. A tear fell from her eyes. "I guess…I guess my story ends here. Unless you can beat Salem too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't beat you…not like this…I…I'm sorry Salem…I failed you." A black gate appeared behind her. Ruby moved to intercept but Cinder made no move. Black strands latched onto Cinder. "I've fertilized the planet as much as I can. Now I'm good for nothing but being another tool in your arsenal."

"Cinder!" The earth started shaking. Ruby cut the strands away in an instant and the Black Gate collapsed. But Cinder fell face first in the ground. "Cinder!" Ruby cradled her up in her arms. "Cinder!"

"You saved me?" Cinder said weakly. "Why?"

"I won't let another person die so long as I can help it. I was not kidding when I said I wanted to save humanity. That includes you." Cinder gave a weak laugh.

"I knew this would happen." Cinder said. "I'm glad you saved me. Now no matter what happens I win. A large portion of my power is now inside Salem…just as the souls of my comrades are in the bodies of the Grimoire. Win or lose, live or die, whether Salem keeps her promise or not, I'll live. And should she choose, or should she fall, that power will return to me. Now leave me."

"I won't leave you in this state."

"Better here where the only thing that can harm me is under Salem's control than in Crete where everyone would want to kill me for whatever reasons."

"I won't let them."

"You have your own problems." An earth shaking roar came from the mountains. "Now go…be the hero…I look forward to seeing if you succeed in your goal or if you will just be more fertilizer for the earth." As Ruby looked to the mountains, she saw massive hands cover the side.

 **AN: Some chronology here, this takes place over the same span of time as the previous two chapters and the next four as well. It's similar to the first arc where everyone had their fight and then had to get together to stop the behemoth. Please leave your thoughts on the fight and what Cinder was saying and how Ruby and her responded to each other.**


	121. Void gets his just desserts

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Welcome to chapter 11 squared. And I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. Can't for the life of me remember why. Maybe it was the long list of 'F U's I got at chapter 106. Who knows?**

Chapter 121: Can I eat you?

Jaune was standing next to Coco in the completely tiled room. Rio and Yatsuhashi stood in front of them. Across the room, the bloated lizard-like Void stood drooling on the floor. The saliva simmered and melted the tiles as slowly growled and hissed. Blake and Velvet had managed to get into the tunnel to chase after Spite. So the four of them had to deal with this thing. The Grimoire that had killed Professor Goodwitch.

"I guess you can't control that spit." Coco said.

"No. I tried that earlier." Rio said. "The best I can do is track his movements and send him flying if he hits me."

"So how do we kill it?" Yatsuhashi said.

"It's powerful but it's still a Grimm." Jaune said. They all had their weapons out and ready for Void to make a move.

"Can I eat you?" Void said.

"Excuse me!" Coco said.

"You humans just look so delicious. I want to eat you and savor the flavor. It will be easier on you if you just let me eat you now. Battle tends to spoil all the meat."

"Oh screw this." Coco said as she unleashed hell onto Void. The lizard man scaled the ceiling and wall, outrunning Coco's chain gun. Each bullet hit with a massive explosion signaling that she was using her tank rounds. Jaune constructed a massive bow to shoot at Void and the arrow hit the monster on its tail but he managed to keep going. Yatsuhashi and Rio both threw out some blade beams but Void just swallowed them.

He slammed into Yatsuhashi sending him into a wall. Coco spun around but was smacked by his tail. He punched Jaune but was blocked by a force field. He opened his mouth to swallow Rio but the water bender Slashed him across the face kicked him in the stomach and Jaune joined in to slash at him a few times. Void rolled away, kicking both swordsmen as Yatsuhashi leaped into the air and slammed down on him. Void punched him into the wall again. Coco folded her weapon into a purse and smacked Void across the head with it.

As Void hit the wall from the combo attack he opened his mouth wide. He started scurrying towards Coco as she engaged her weapon again. In the span of seconds, thousands of explosive rounds went into Void's mouth without causing the monster to so much as misstep. Jaune fired light projectiles towards him too but the beast seemed adamant in swallowing their attacks.

"Shit!" Coco said as she dived out of the way. Her sunglasses didn't make the jump as Void swallowed them up. Jaune jumped out of the way as well and rolled to his feet. Void's body expanded when he hit the wall. And when he opened his mouth again, it was a storm. Explosions bullets energy blasts, they covered the entire room. Jaune barely managed to cover himself with his semblance. With each passing second his personal fortress chipped away. As the firing stopped Jaune could see that Yatsuhashi used his statue semblance to protect himself.

"Look out!" Rio said. From the smoke, Void came with mouth open ready to swallow him. But Rio intercepted, forcing Void's mouth close.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi said as he came back to life. Coco was lying against the wall. Blood dripping down her forehead and bleeding through her shirt at the side.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"No you're not." Yatsuhashi said. "Go back upstairs to the doctor."

"I can still fight."

"Listen to your teammate Coco." Rio said. "You've done enough. Ranged attacks won't work on this thing." Yatsuhashi picked Coco up.

"Pu me down you big lug. I can walk." She dropped down to her feet and started limping away.

"You're not getting away that easy Chocó latte." Void said. He punched Rio away and spun around, hitting Jaune with his tail. Something exploded on the ceiling and another figure came down. He was large and batted Void away, causing the lizard to get his head stuck in the wall.

"Hey boys." Ao said. "Room for one more."

"The hell do you want?" Rio said.

"Certainly don't want to kill you…at least not today." He pointed his weapon at Void. "That particular monstrosity has an egg flavored aura that belongs to my friend Shiro. I'm here to beat it out of him."

Void pulled his head out of the wall. His body expanded again. Jaune and Rio braced themselves. When his mouth opened hundreds of little yellow balls floated out. Ao dashed in and with a single swing of his club they all disappeared.

"How?" Void choked out. Ao ripped the wrappings off his weapon to reveal all the rocket launchers that lined it. He stabbed Void in the stomach causing the monster to barf a little. Ao dodged the acidic spit and clutched his hand over Void's mouth forcing his jaws shut.

"It's quite simple really." Ao pulled the trigger and explosions engulfed the both of them.

"Damn him." Rio said. "The same move he used to murder Scylla." After several seconds of continues explosions, Ao slid back.

"Can…can I eat you?" Void asked as he slipped to the ground. "So much energy, and fish, eating you might make me full."

"Funny thing that." Ao said. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Conduit of emptiness. Always making people feel unsatisfied. Well that has no effect on me. I'm already in a constant state of un-satisfaction."

"You…you ate my aura."

"One, it's not your aura. Two, look who's finally figuring things out. Looking at you I'm reminded of how thankful I am to Kurome, blondie and Ruby. If not for them…there isn't a doubt in my mind that Tobi would have had my aura in there instead of Shiro's."

"I can eat anything and that includes you." Void charged at Ao.

"You have the capacity but lack the talent." Ao crushed down on Void's skull casing a massive crater to form around him. And with a flick of his wrist, he sent Void through the ceiling. Void crashed back down and spat a ball of acid that rained down. Ao covered himself with his weapon. Rio put up a water shield. And Jaune but up a force field.

Void leaped back down but was intercepted by Rio. The two fought in mid-air while Jaune bombarded Void with ranged attacks. Rio kept the monster's mouth busy while Jaune kept up the assault. As soon as they landed, Ao and Rio hit the beast at the same time.

"So…we cool now?" Ao said.

"You murdered my cousin." Rio said.

"Well…I'm getting bored." Ao said. Void appeared between them and struck them both. He went to bite Ao but Jaune charged in, planting his shield into the bloated Grimoire's stomach. Rio, Ao and Jaune were all engaged in close quarters combat with Void. It burped up some acid onto Ao's cloak and kicked him back. Rio slashed at its face while Jaune stabbed it in the stomach. Rio took a punch to the face.

"Rio!" Jaune said before Void's tail smacked him across the face.

"Where were you for that one?" Ao said.

"Still hate you." Rio answered. "Besides…I can't control that saliva even if I wanted to."

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALL!" Void shouted. He leaped onto Jaune, who was the closest one and started beating away at his shield. Jaune sent a light fist into Void's elongated chin. Then hook around his neck with a light scythe, a move he picked up from Ruby, and flung Void into the wall. Jaune smashed down on him with a light hammer. Upon the second swing, Void slithered out of the way.

"You know what?" Ao said. He crushed Void's head, shattering his aura. "The best way to deal with emptiness is to develop a taste for the finer things in life. Jaune jumped up and with a powerful strike, cut Void's tail off. "Nice food, good company, the sound of gentle waves."

"In no way does this make us friends." Rio said.

"I'M TRYING RIO!" Ao shouted. Rio stabbed Void in the stomach and Jaune sliced at his back. Void started choking out acidic blood.

"Your whole strength is based on the fact that you can swallow anything." Jaune said.

"Ok, so I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual…" Ao chuckled.

"But we don't go down that easily." Jaune continued. Ao kept laughing. "Without the help of any of the other Grimoire, I can see why you're considered the weakest. Or at least the least durable."

"Take this." Void said. He snapped at Jaune but he jumped out of the way. Void was burrowing underground.

"I don't think so." Rio aid. He and Ao grabbed Void by the legs and threw him to the ceiling. Void started running along the walls, spitting acidic rocks at them. Rio rushed to where Void would be descending the wall. Void leaped at him but Rio narrowly managed to dodge. A blue pillar engulfed Void as he was hit by Rio's aura bomb. Ao tackled him into the wall creating a crater in the tiling. Ao than smashed him down again and Jaune jumped on top of the monster. He stabbed Void over and over again in the head while the beast screamed in pain.

"This is kind of pathetic." Ao said. "I wish Kurome was here to tie those jaws shut." Ao cracked his weapon into Void's back and the monster's spine snapped in two. Jaune was flung off and landed next to Rio. Rio used a heavy water ball to smack Void in the jaw, forcing him to bite his own tongue off. Acid spewed everywhere as he continued to howl. Jaune got ready for a blade beam.

"Stop." Rio said. "We don't want him to eat it and regenerate."

"Oh yeah." Jaune said. Void turned to punch Ao but the shark faunas matched the monster's strength. Void was cracked in the stomach and sent flying. Jaune focused all his energy into his blade. And with a swift strike, he cut Void in half.

"All…I wanted…was food." Void choked out. "Why wouldn't…you let me…eat you?"

"Because we're not a disgusting monster nor are we prey." Jaune said. A pale yellow energy shot from Void's body as it began to dissipate.

"All in a day's work for us huntsmen." Ao said.

"You're not a huntsman." Rio said.

"Well maybe next time I won't save your ass."

"Wouldn't count on it anyway."

"Guys…it's not over yet." Jaune said. At that moment, his scroll started buzzing. It was Ruby. "Hello?"

"Jaune! Who's all with you?" Ruby asked.

"Rio and that Ao guy. Coco and Yatsuhashi went back upstairs and Blake went with Velvet to pursue another Grimoire."

"Yang's with them too." Ruby said. "But you guys need to get up here because we got a problem."

 **AN: So Void is dead too now. Now all that's left is Spite, Panic, Flask and King. Not necessarily in that order. Ao is actually one of the strongest characters in this story, so naturally Void went down easy. Next time we catch up with Blake and her fight. Be sure to review and hit that follow option.**


	122. Spite sucks as a villain

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: So I changed a bit of this chapter just so that I can build up the Hecatonchires fight and give a little preview for next chapter. Also I didn't want to crib too much from FMA in this arc.**

Chapter 122: Why won't you admit who you are?

It had started at the entrance to the labyrinth. Blake had been with Rio and three-fourths of team CFVY. The Grimoires called Spite and Void had slipped in from the ceiling. Spite taunted them, particularly Blake and Velvet over their heritage.

"You half-breeds are so amusing." Spite said. "So easy to control, especially by me. Do you know why? It's because you're different. And no matter what happens there will always be prejudice." Jaune walked in and asked about Fox. But Blake was putting the pieces together as she raised her gun. A gun full of skull rounds.

"Was it you?" She asked.

"Tubby here killed Glynda." Spite said, her ears twitching. "I haven't killed a single person in this lifetime. Not for lack of trying mind you."

"No. The Faunas war. Years ago. Was it you?" Blake's eyes were fierce.

"Yeah that was me." Blake shot her in the head and she dropped to the ground. The skull round had gone straight through. But then Spite stood up.

"Oh I am going to kill you first bitch." She said as the hole healed. "But let's play a game kitty cat. It's called cat and mouse. I'm sure you're familiar with it. You try to kill me with those special little bullets of yours before I find the Winter maiden and ruin her day." She bolted into the labyrinth. Void leaped at her but Rio kicked him out of the way.

That was what seemed like hours ago. But was actually only about fifteen minutes. The labyrinth lived up to its name. Somewhere in this twist of corridors, team SSSN protected the winter maiden. That's who Spite was after. And Blake wasn't about to put them in any more danger than they had to be in.

Blake scooted along the edge of a wall. She looked for any irregularities. Earlier she had tried shooting at Spite only for her to shatter like glass. Confirming that she was using Neo's aura and semblance.

"Where is she?" Velvet asked.

"I can't see her." Blake answered.

"Can Grimm see in the dark?"

"I don't know why they wouldn't."

"Well…she certainly came this way."

"Unless that image we saw was an illusion."

"Is this Neo the same one who messed with Coco and Yang?"

"No…that was Emerald. And her soul is in Panic."

"Oh."

"But we have an advantage. We have the map."

"Should we start heading towards Sun?" Velvet asked. "That's where she would be heading." Blake contemplated for a moment. She weighed the pros and cons of heading there. She finally nodded yes and started down the hall way. They made several turns in the maze before arriving at a fork in the road. Blake turned right towards where Sun would be. After they got far enough away from the fork, Blake's ears twitched. And she turned and fired, her bullet ripping through Spite's legs.

"Oh God Damnit!" Spite cursed as she plopped to the ground.

"I knew you were going to follow us." Blake said. She ran at Spite with her sword out. Spite punched at her but Blake had subbed in an ice clone. Spite's hand was stuck in ice as Blake hit her with a combo. "And you have a stench of enmity that I could track for miles."

"Damn that makes this harder." She landed a swift kick to Blake's side. Another kick was blocked by Velvet who kicked her back. Velvet summoned a katana and the two Faunas struck Spite numerous times. Spit flipped over Blake and kicked Velvet in the face, sending her backwards. Spite started making a run for it but Blake shot her through the spine and through both legs.

"You're not getting away!" Blake shouted.

"Yes, let that hate flow through you. That disgust you hold to me and my race." Blake shot her in the throat.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Blake walked closer to her. She had two skull rounds left in the chamber with one more clip on her belt. And more in a locker upstairs.

"Does your hatred of me make you understand?" Spite gloated. "Did you get this little violent streak from Adam?" Blake stomped down on her throat.

"I told you to shut up." She got ready to fire the rest of her clip into Spite. But the Grimoire grabbed her foot and twisted. An instant later and Blake's head was crushed between the stome wall and Spite's foot.

Velvet jumped in and forced Spite to back off. But Spite was faster and stronger and in a matter of seconds, Spite had the rabbit in a choke hold. Velvet tried stomping on Spite's foot, but Spite created a spike on her foot causing Velvet to injure herself.

"Oh how fleeting life is." Spite said. "Just a little twist and her little neck will snap." She wound up to deliver the fatal blow but stopped. "But I did say I'd kill you first." She chopped Velvet on the shoulder and roundhouse kicked her down the hall. Blake barely had time to lift her sword in defense. Spite was striking at her fast. All Blake could do was defend. She made a fire clone to blast Spite down. She moved over the Grimoire and prepared a moon slice to cut off her head.

"Blake?" Yang's voice said. Blake looked back and saw Yang turning the corner. When she looked back down Spite was gone.

"Damnit Yang!" She said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"I had a Grimoire dead to rights and now because of you she got away."

"Well you didn't have to be distracted." Velvet said.

"And you didn't have to be so easily beaten." Blake said.

"Wo, what was that for?" Yang asked.

"This Grimoire is going after the maiden." Blake said. "We have to stop it."

"Sun can take care of himself." Yang said.

"But this is the one that caused all this. Spite is the one behind the Faunas war!"

"And what? You want to try to right the sins of the past by yourself."

"Well if you're not going to…" Blake was cut off with a smack from Yang.

"Never fight one of these things by yourself." Yang scolded. "Even Ruby could barely handle one of them. And you know what I've been doing?"

"What?"

"I've been fighting God Damn Fury! It was awesome. You should have been there. There were Grimm, explosions. Port died. Ren went nuts. Avarice possessed my mom, going to have to look into that later. And to cap it all off, I fall in a whole, hear your gunshot, decide 'hey maybe Blake could use some help, and this is the way you act?"

"Stop it." Velvet said. "You two are best friends."

"What, like you and Coco never fight?" Blake said.

"Think for a second. We are fighting the Embodiment of Enmity. Don't you think it a little suspicious that these emotions are coming out. Especially from you, Blake?" Velvet was right.

"And that means she's still close." Yang said.

"She has Neo's semblance." Blake said. "We should split up and be weary. If we hear anything, we meet back up."

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said. "It'll also make it harder for this bitch to get us to fight each other." Velvet shook her head.

"She wants to kill me first." Blake said. "Even passed an opportunity to kill Velvet to keep that word." Blake reloaded her gun so that she'd have full ammo.

Blake made her way down the hall. She took numerous practice swings, just to make sure she wasn't walking into a trap. She moved her hand through her short hair. She tied her bow around her forehead. A symbol for how much she has changed since coming to Beacon. It was a good look. She had gotten nothing but compliments from her friends in the months since she was forced to cut her hair. Sun certainly liked it. It gave him better access to her neck.

Blake shook the thought from her head. Her ears twitched in a pent up agitation. This hunt was getting on her nerves. She was becoming thankful that Grimm weren't typically this clever. Or this much of "A God damned coward!" She realized she said that thought out loud and stopped a moment. No footsteps could be heard. Which was a good thing. Spite had failed to get the drop on her once, so Blake was confident in her ability to pick her out should she try sneaking up. She came across the corner. She could smell something around the corner. She readied her gun and turned, Yang did the same almost unleashing a shotgun shell into Blake's face.

"God you scarred me." Yang said.

"Feelings mutual." Blake said.

"This place is a maze."

"Well they don't call it a labyrinth for nothing." Blake said.

"Well, we should keep going until we come to another fork." Yang said.

"Or meet up with Velvet and start heading towards Sun again."

"Sounds good Blake." Yang said as she took the lead. But something was off. Blake raised her gun.

"When it's just the two of us she says 'babe' or makes a cat pun." Yang jerked around, the illusion peeled off of her.

"I didn't know you two were that close." Spite said. Blake landed a shot to her eye. Spite dropped to the ground and started kicking the air in pain.

"We're not. But thanks for falling for it anyway." Blake slashed at Spite but hit a glass illusion. Spite landed a punch to her nose, a kick to her ear, an elbow to her ribs, before choke slamming her against the wall. Blake could see the eye growing back quickly. Spite kneed her in the stomach once, twice, three times. Things started growing dark as Blake struggled for Oxygen. Spit slammed her into the wall again.

"You know…I might be the weakest Grimoire, but I'm still stronger than any huntsman." A flash of yellow and white collided with Spite's shoulder. Yang had punched Spite's arm off. She pivoted and sent a left hook into Spite, knocking the monster through the wall. Spite cursed loudly. A sparkling sound descended from above the hole Spite was in.

"Oh for FU…" Spite jumped out of the hole. Ambrose Thurston soon followed. Spite's arm regenerated. She and Thurston engaged in hand to hand. Thurston's hand closed over Spite's head.

"I finally got you Spite." Thurston said. His semblance ignited, deforming the monster's head. "After twenty-five years of searching I can finally end you with my own hand." Spite kneed him in the stomach. Thurston punched her in the chest, shattering her aura. "It's time to end this."

"Screw You!" Spite threw a spike at his face and he caught it without batting an eye.

"Bad ass." Yang huffed in amazement. Thurston raised his hand for the killing blow. But Spite shot a massive spear out of her hand, phasing Thurston. She rolled up to her feet and landed a brutal combo on Thurston's face and torso, sending him flying. Her wounds instantly healed as she ran towards Blake and Yang. She flipped over Blake and kicked Yang in the throat.

"Got to get my priorities straight." Spite said. She pulled out two spikes as knives. Thurston caught her hands and engaged in a contest of strength. "Even the mighty Ambrose Thurston can't out muscle the…" Spite stopped and sighed. "You're going to take my arms, aren't you?" Thurston gave a quick nod. His hands lit up with red lightning and he kicked the beast in her chest. A boot shaped wound appeared on her chest.

"Hey, you disarmed her." Yang said.

"Kind of like Blake's boyfriend did you." Spite said.

"Ex-boyfriend." Blake corrected.

"You humans and half-breeds think this unity will last just because you fight together against the Grimoire?" Thurston went to grab her but she regenerated and swatted him out of the way. "You want the whole world to know the truth? Well here's some truth for you. Faunas were created because of Grimm experimentation."

"What?" Blake said in shock. Spite went to kick her but Yang caught it and threw her down the hall.

"Why do you think I call you half-breeds?" Spite said. Yang punched her in the face.

"You know you have absolutely to pomp to your revelations." Yang said. "Seriously, is truth just a lost art on you?"

"Very funny." Spite threw more spikes at them but they were all blocked or dodged. "But you should know…it was your ancestor that did it Branwen. What? Did mommy never tell you?"

"Shut up."

"Why won't you admit who you are?"

"I said shut up!" Yang erupted with a bright light. Her hair turned white and her eyes turned red. "This is the same power I just used to kill Fury."

"You…killed Fury…don't make me laugh." Yang dashed forward and punched her leg off with a single swing.

"I'm not lying."

"Shit you're serious." Spite's eyes went wide with fear.

"Your special ability is regeneration." Thurston said. "But I'm about to put that to the test just like my mother did over 80 years ago."

"Shit, I almost forgot that your mother killed me in a previous life." He leg grew back and she kicked Yang into the ceiling. "If you want to kill me so bad, you should probably stop letting me do that." She turned around just as Velvet turned the corner. "Perfect." But Velvet was ready this time and pulled out a sword suspiciously looking like the one Weiss' summoning uses. It swung three times, cutting Spite in half. As the top part of her body drifted to the ground, Blake unloaded her clip into the monster. Thurston caught what was left and disintegrated it while Yang pulverized the bottom half.

"Well that was something." Velvet said.

"Is it true?" Blake asked. "You were an Arbiter. Is it true what she said."

"Yes…and no." Thurston said. "It is true that Ava Bran, sometimes seen as the first Arbiter created the Faunas. As Bran did the Redstone we use to create Black Gates. He did this all in service to Avarice. To find the threshold between the humans and the Grimm. But the exact nature of the great alchemist's research is unknown even to Avarice."

"What does that make us?" Blake pointed to Velvet.

"Grimm…historically are a unifier. The Grimm hunt Faunas just as they hunt humans. You are all humans to some extent. We all share this burden."

"But if people found out…"

"That is up to you." Thurston put a hand on her head. "But our origins do not define us."

"Yeah…we are not our ancestors." Yang said clutching Blake's arm. "Now let's go drop by the boys." It was only a few seconds later that the four of them arrived at the door. "It's like the one on Patch."

"Yes, this too is a tomb." Thurston said. "One that at one point was used for the Schnees before they moved further north. Now it's used for those who die in battle here." The mural was of a winged eye bird holding a snowflake.

"What are the stories on this one?" Yang asked.

"The creation of the world. The story of the four maidens. The story of how the original winter maiden brought dust to Mantle. And the story of how they forced people to lose their identity in an attempt to stop the Grimm." He opened the door. As he did so there was a powerful adolescent scream. And everything seemed to stop. And get cold.

 **AN: Velvet got to do something in this chapter. And we got a revelation about the Faunas. And a nice little line for Thurston to be a bit of my philosophical surrogate. Also call back to chapter 67 which is fitting for the next chapter. Which will deal with team SSSN. Be sure to review and leave your thoughts on the fight and revelation, follow and favorite.**


	123. Why are any of you even here still?

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine. That was a long time coming. You know what else has been a long time coming, all the foreshadowing stuff I did in chapter 66 and 67 finally getting resolved.**

Chapter 123: What's your favorite limbs?

This sucked. Why did Sun have to volunteer his team for babysitting duty. This place was giving him the creeps and he knew his team was feeling the same way. Whose idea was it to set up in a tomb anyway? So what if it was the most easily defendable location in the fortress, and probably all of Remnant? Being stuck down here, with his team, and an eight-year-old girl, while all the action was going on far above them, was not Sun's idea of a good time.

"How much longer are we going to be down here?" Ebony whined.

"Until they give us the go ahead." Sage said.

"I don't get it…why am I here when everyone else is leaving?" Ebony sat with her one fist in her cheek and the other poking the ground with a stick.

"Because you're important and we need to make sure you are absolutely safe." Scarlet assured. Ebony huffed again.

"What's the matter Ebony? Don't you like our stories?" Neptune asked.

"You guys are fine." She mused. "But it's dark in here…and damp…and this cot isn't exactly comfortable."

Sun rubbed his temples with his fingers. This is the third time in less than an hour that she's complained. Sun liked kids. In fact, he was growing quite fond of Ebony. But she was right. This was stupid. Winter maiden or not, this was dumb. And Sun related to Ebony's frustration.

"This place does give me the creeps." Sage said.

"Guys…we are in the most secure place in all of Remnant." Neptune said. "Besides, we've seen what those things are capable of. I for one do NOT want to be up there fighting those things again. I think we have the best assignment in this whole battle. What could possibly go wrong?"

"What indeed?" A hollow voice said.

"Oh God damn it Neptune." Sun said. The door creaked open, pulled apart by dozens of tendrils. When it opened Flask walked in the door way.

"It's just a kid." Scarlet said. Sun got his staff out.

"That is no kid." He said.

"A pleasure to see you again monkey." Flask said as he shut the door. "Wait, no…what's the opposite of that?"

"Displeasure?" Scarlet answered.

"No…stronger than that…miserable." Flask said. "Twice you've escaped our clutches. And here I find you…guarding my target…how poetic that it be in a very similar place to what I called home for a hundred years."

"Ebony get back." Sage said. Flask's eyes darted between the five humans in the room.

"Sun, who is this guy?" Neptune asked.

"He goes by Flask; he was there in Menagerie." Sun answered. "What's wrong, still scared that Ruby is going to find you?" Flask's features twisted at her name.

"The Argentware has…an unfortunate effect on me." Flask said coldly. "But how would you feel if you were pushed beyond your limits by those infernal eyes. Pushed beyond the brink of sanity by their power and forced to guard their tomb. All because you made them mad."

"Knowing what you are…it was probably something terrible." Sun said.

"Oh, to that there is no doubt." Flask smirked. "I possessed one of them. I killed several in their sleep and let King onto their land. We exacted our revenge. But we lost. King was slain and I…well I didn't get off so easily." He clenched up. "For a hundred years I saw their anger, their pain, the horror of the one I possessed as he saw what we were doing. After that I became little more than a shell until Ms. Salem found me and offered me this chance."

"Well…when I'm done with you, you'll add a different face to that fear." Sun said.

"Oh, are we really doing this? That reminds me, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What's your favorite limbs?" Dozens of tendrils came from around Flask's feet. Sun spun his staff around to block them. Scarlet dashed forward, deflecting all the tendrils that came for him. A tendril hit him in the foot so he spun and fired his gun. The fire shot bounced off of Flask's aura but stunned him long enough for Sage to jump in with a mighty downward slash.

Sage cut through several tendrils and slung a blade beam that was blocked by more tendrils. Neptune stayed back and fired blue bolt at Flask. The Grimm continued to block their attacks and keep them all back. They all four received several blows to the arms and legs.

Sun moved forward by creating an aura pulse that knocked several tendrils back. He switched to his nun-chucks and moved closer and closer to Flask. He saved his ammo, just in case he needed it for a later fight. He was strong enough to bat them away with his spinning weapons and he just needed to get close.

Neptune fired a red bolt creating the opening Sun needed. The tendrils were all destroyed and Sun landed numerous hits on Flask before he recovered. When the tendrils came back, Sun quickly flipped out of the way. Sage blocked a lot of them and cut them down. Sun used his semblance to create a platoon of clones. Some of them made it through. The others, well, they at least kept the tendrils busy. Scarlet skated in on his hover ball and slashed Flask with a violent flurry.

Flask finally made a large move. He dodged a strike heading for his neck. Neptune teleported behind Flask to hit him from behind. But Flask flipped over him, nearly causing the two to collide. Flask slammed them into each other and threw them to opposite sides of the room then stuck himself to the wall, latching onto it with his shadows. Scarlet bounced up to cut him, but Flask juked around it and hit Scarlet in the groin with a tendril drill.

"Why?" Scarlet groaned on the ground. "Why is it always me who gets hit in the dick."

"Maybe it's because you're nuts." Sun joked. Scarlet groaned louder.

"I have spent the last TWO weeks looking for the winter maiden and I'm not about to be stopped by a couple filthy humans."

"Hey, I shower at least twice a day." Neptune said. Flask grunted as a couple tendrils bound together to form a white tipped tentacle.

"Be careful, this thing is basically a skull round." Sun warned. The tentacle went right for them but they managed to dodge. Sage cut the tentacle below the tip but it just reformed. Sun sent several clones to stun Flask while Scarlet flanked him. Sage caught the tentacle, Sun fired an arcing blast from his weapon, Neptune fired a red pulse through Flask's gut and Scarlet went to behead the Grimm. But Flask somehow saw it coming and ducked under Scarlet's swing. But his arm was hit by Neptune's gun. Flask's right arm was replaced by a series of tendrils. He grabbed Scarlet and slammed him down. The white-tipped tentacle hovered above Scarlet for just a second before coming down on him.

Scarlet quickly fired his pistol, the skull round went through Flask's left eye, saving Scarlet's life. Scarlet rolled out of the way and reloaded his pistol. Sage charged in with Neptune. The two batted away Flask's tendrils forcing him towards the door.

"He's got Vanilla Sly's aura." Scarlet said. "That's how he's dodged attacks from behind."

"Nice observation human." Flask commented. Scarlet and Sun joined in the fight. They fought off all the tendrils that came their way. They kept an eye on the unstoppable one as well. Flask wrapped Sage and Neptune up with his tendrils. He was choking the life out of them and sawing away at their auras. Sun jumped up to kick him in the face. He changed directions in mid-air as the spear tried intercepting him. He dodged the spear but was slammed away by the quicker tendrils. But then Scarlet fired his pistol, and the flash round hit Flask in the stomach causing his aura to instantly disappear.

"Flash round?" Sun said. "Haven't seen those in a while.

"Oh yeah, everyone's on about skull rounds now but these are useful too." Scarlet said. Sage stabbed Flask in the stomach, causing the Grimm to wince. The door opened and a shadowy figure swooped in and took Flask's head off.

"Wo, what the hell?" Neptune said.

"I've been waiting outside that door just waiting for this bastard's aura to go away." Taijitu said.

"You mean you could have been helping us." Neptune said.

"I didn't come here to help I came here to kill." Taijitu said. She looked over to the maiden. "So this is the one you're guarding?" Ebony looked scared beyond belief at what had been transpiring. Taijitu put her knife away.

"So what now?" Sage asked.

"You lot won't be down here much longer." Taijitu answered. "Things are wrapping up, upstairs. Spite, Void and Panic are still running amuck. King hasn't shown up yet though."

"Well that's a relief." Sage said.

"Either way, I'm taking Ebony to…look out!" It was too late. Hundreds of tendrils slammed into all of them. All six people were slammed into the wall. Scarlet, Sage and Neptune's auras broke from the impact.

"I finally caught you." Flask said. He was no longer bound to the human-like body. He was now a formless shadow of red and black energy. "Avarice wanted to know what would happen if my host body was destroyed well here's your answer."

"Let go of me." Taijitu grunted.

"Which should I choose? I certainly don't want to be bound to this tomb forever. I AM NOT doing that again. Hmm, Taijitu, you certainly have the strongest body."

"Screw you." She twisted herself like a pretzel to escape but couldn't break free.

"So feisty, so talented, but I'd rather rip all four of your limbs off. Too bad that without that previous form I can't use that spear." He started stretching her outward. He sliced into her arm with a tendril. "Or maybe I should go for the monkey. You are an impressive example of a mortal body."

"Leave him alone." Scarlet said.

"I'm definitely going to cut your arms off if I don't pick you." Flask retorted. "No, I should invade the little maiden's body. At least then, you huntsmen won't be able to stop me with a clear conscience."

"Don't you touch her." Neptune warned.

"You are hardly in a position to stop me." Flask laughed.

"LET US GO!" Ebony screamed. Her eyes radiated with a pale blue light.

"What?" Flask's tendril froze with ice and shattered all the way up to the formless blob. Ebony kept screaming as the room filled with ice and Flask continued to get smaller. "No…no…you think because you're a maiden you can stop me?" He focused all his effort into reforming and fighting the eight-year-old girl.

"Kids these days." Taijitu said. She rushed forward and eviscerated the blob. Everything kept on getting colder. Time seemed to stop. But the door opened. A second later Ebony stopped.

"It's alright Ebony." Neptune said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ebony dropped to her knees.

"Did…did I…do that?" She asked with a gasp.

"That was awesome." Sun said. He looked to the door and saw Thurston, Yang, Velvet and Blake walk into the door.

"Seriously guys what the hell?" Blake said. She and Sun ran to each other and kissed. "You would not believe the day I'm having today."

"It's not over yet." A shrunken voice said.

"How are you still alive?" Taijitu said to a small worm on the ground.

"I won't be out muscled by a…" Flask was interrupted when Yang put a jar over him and scooped him up.

"Hey guys…looks like I put Flask…in a flask." She grinned proudly.

"Boo." Blake said.

"Come on that was a good one."

"We should kill it." Taijitu said.

"I don't know…little guy's kind of cute and helpless." Yang said.

"Cute? I'll show you…" Flask banged his tiny little head in the jar.

"Do you know who I am?" Yang asked.

"Should I?"

"I'm Ruby's sister and I'm also a Branwen." Flask seemed to swallow. "And as far as I'm concerned you belong in the tomb back home. So if you be nice, we'll let you live."

"I…I've kept my promise…not a single dead person directly killed by me in over a hundred years." Flask groveled.

"What about Beowulf and Nemian?" Taijitu asked.

"Fury was going to kill them anyways." Flask said.

"He belongs in a prison…just like he always did." Yang said. Taijitu sighed. There was no arguing with Yang once she made her mind up.

"Fine." She huffed. Yang's scroll started ringing.

"Yes, Ruby…I'm with Blake, Sun and a couple others…no I haven't seen Jaune…calm down I'm sure he's fine, just keep trying his phone…according to Velvet he was in a pretty intense fight…alright we'll be right up…love you too." She put her phone away. "Apparently things are getting crazy."

 **AN: A couple things. This is basically Scarlet's payback for the beating Sly gave him back in chapter 33. Neptune's red blasts are going to continue to be importance. Taijitu got her revenge. And I had almost forgotten about flash rounds. I haven't had them used since the Isle of Storms stuff. Be sure to leave a review and favorite.**


	124. Panic at the Disco Jazz

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: This chapter was originally going to be way earlier, like right after the Weep fight. But I felt because of the geography and my guess on the chapter length, it would work better as the lead in to the climax than any of the last few chapters.**

Chapter 124: Do you think this will be enough?

Weiss had been stuck in the west wing of Crete for days now. It was possibly the most important job in the entire fortress. Guarding the ammo and dust reserves. Weiss had personally called in every bit of stock from the SDC. It took a lot of convincing; but with all of Remnant at risk, anyone who didn't agree to it would most certainly be the victim of mob justice. It actually brought a smile to Weiss' face to see the people marching up and down city streets demanding that every dust reserve in the world go to the war effort.

This room was also very special. It's anti-gravity chamber aloud for hundreds of thousands of tons of dust crates to be stockpiled, catalogued and moved without any problem. Weiss was with team FNKI in this endeavor. Flynt, admittedly, knew almost as much about dust as she did…almost.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Neon asked.

"We have enough dust to blow up the whole damn world here." Flynt answered. He went to the chamber and walked along the ceiling to continue his job.

"Awesome!" Iris said. "I'm so excited."

"This is going to be a jam whenever those big baddies get here." Kessler said. Weiss gave a nod.

"There's already a lone target fighting on the frontlines." Weiss said. She had gotten the report. Fury was fighting Yang and a couple others.

"I wish we could help them." Neon said. "It's been a long time since I partied with Yang."

"You'll have plenty of time to party with her after everything's done." Iris said draping her arms around the Faunas' neck from behind.

"Cool it you two." Kessler said. He was spinning a drumstick in his hand. Iris stuck her tongue out at her. "So Schnee…you're hosting the party at your place, right?"

"I don't see why not." Weiss said. "I was thinking about having a band…but I don't know anyone with talent that will be able to make it." She shot them a sarcastic look.

"Don't do that to me ice queen." Kessler said. Weiss started to laugh a bit at the neurotic drummers deflating ego. It was so easy.

The sirens started blaring. Weiss readied her rapier. That meant the wall was breached. Flynt dropped down from the ceiling with his trumpet in hand.

"You could always put on a show yourself." Flynt said. "I know I'd watch it…but that would just be another talentless person on stage." The comment got Weiss flustered a bit. This is why she saved the sarcastic comments for when he wasn't in ear shot.

"Grimm have entered the premise…repeat…Grimm have entered the premise." A voice said over the monitor.

Weiss stood in perfect poise. There was only one way in this room and she was guarding it. She kept her eyes fixated on the door way. She saw Grimm go by, usually smaller ones, but none of them entered the room. As the battle carried on, a sense of dread filled her. Surely, this room should be their priority, right? They should be swarming in from every angle. She looked around for any sign that they could be tunneling in. There was nothing below this part of the fortress, save for maybe some strands of the labyrinth.

The hair on her neck stood up. She was being irrational. The Grimm had been goaded into this attack. All they were doing is buying time for the Hecatonchires anyway. They probably didn't even know about this room. Or maybe they did. That thought sent a shiver down her spine. Why was she…

It dawned on her just in time. She felt the rush of wind on the back of her neck. She lifted her sword with lightning precision to protect the area from the blindside strike. She spun around and caught a brief glimpse of her assailant before it disappeared from her sight.

"Eyes on the enemy!" Weiss said.

"Left!" Iris called out. Weiss managed to block the attack on her left. The Grimoire's talons extended in a series of jabs. Weiss blocked all of them but as soon as her perception changed, she launched herself backwards on a glyph and bombarded the area with ice bolts. The beast staggered, allowing Weiss to launch herself forward and land a stab to her head. The monster landed on her feet.

"You did well to see me." The creature hissed.

"I guess I have a lot of experience fighting the soul inside you." Weiss raised her sword for attack. "Panic." They both dashed forward. Weiss covered the ground in ice but Panic was unfazed.

"This is Captain Coal to Commander Schnee; we have eyes on Panic." Flynt blasted his trumpet from above. Neon threw yellow dust power into the sonic wave causing lightning to strike the Grimoire. Panic jolted left and disappeared from Weiss vision. Iris swooped in and hit her, making her appear again.

"Don't screw with the pretty ones." Iris said. Panic went into the air and onto the ceiling.

"Spread out!" Weiss commanded. But an instant later, Flynt and Neon we being juggled around by slashes and kicks. Kessler jumped in but was caught by the foot and thrown to the floor. Iris followed Weiss' lead to get behind some crates. Neon dashed to the floor and ran to the other side and up the wall to flank Panic.

"Never miss a beat." She chanted. Weiss followed Neon's movements. She went the opposite way to get eyes on Panic without being in her line of sight. She saw that Panic was using Flynt as a human shield. She threw a lightning shot from her rapier to hit Panic in the side. Flynt got free and ducked under Neon's strike just in time. He slid onto his feet and used his semblance to blast her.

"Stay spread out. She can only use her semblance when she has line of sight." Weiss called out.

"Good to know." Kessler said. "I'll make an opening." His suit sparked as he danced and used his drumsticks. Weiss could see Panic's eyebrow twitch at the display. The monster easily batted away each strike. Kessler got more and more agitated and frantic as it went on. Weiss too, was filling with terror that they didn't have what it took. But then Weiss remembered what Blake was saying about Menagerie, Ruby had battled her to a stale mate…how?

Iris hit Panic in the back of the head with her axe. She flipped it so that the buzz saw came down on Panic. But the Griomire blocked it. Kessler roundhouse kicked her in the head to no avail. But it did create the opening Weiss needed.

She launched the summoning of the giant armor towards Panic. Panic blocked the attacks but was forced backwards. Weiss jumped from crate to crate to keep an eye on it. The suit had no mind to manipulate so as long as Weiss kept an eye on Panic, even if she couldn't necessarily see her, it should be good.

She calculated the average distance the suit knocked Panic. She factored in the fact that cracks in the sword appeared with every strike. Account for gravity changes and…she landed the aura bomb right where Panic would be. But she was off by just a few inches. Instead of being engulfed, Panic was blasted to the opposite wall. Flynt blasted fire with his trumpet and landed his blast. Weiss saw the smoke move, signaling what direction Panic was going.

Weiss attempted to hit her with an ice bolt. And then she decided to blast the whole section with ice bolts just to increase her odds. She knew Panic was getting close so she readied a time dilation. She made it just in time to feel and block Panic's next move. She gripped Panic's wrist with her right hand and proceeded to slash away at her. When the time dilation wore out though, Panic slashed at her.

She had never been hit that hard. Panic went all out with that strike. Panic rushed at her. Weiss was still in a daze. Team FNKI lined up to defend her. But Panic moved through them like butter. She appeared trapped by Flynt's sonic wave, only to smash down on him, all four of him. She hit Kessler in the head with a spike. She close lined Neon. She kicked Iris in the shin and slashed at her throat, the aura took the hit and shattered, but luckily she was still alive.

Weiss stabbed forward with ice dust. But the target was an illusion. Panic grabbed her blade in one claw and clutched her around the throat with the other. Weiss was slammed into the wall, denting the metal sheet. Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember it beating. Sweat dripped from her brow as the life was choked out of her.

"You're the Argentware's partner." Panic said. "You know she took my arm…I think I'll repay the favor." A single talon dug into her shoulder. Flynt ran up behind her but she kicked him in the stomach and then brought her foot down on his head.

"Flynt." She said weakly. Panic's foot was pushing to crush his skull.

"You're good kid…real, good…you're almost as good as that Glynda chick." Panic licked her lips. "I can taste your fear…it's…intoxicating…isn't it." Panic hissed. "When you know you're going to die and there's no stopping it…if only I could see the look on the Argentware's face when she sees your corpse."

Behind her another challenger appeared and grabbed her head. It was Fox. A sonic wave pulsed from his gloves. Panic shrieked as she dropped Weiss. Fox punched her in the stomach and unleashed a sonic boom to launch her.

"Not today." Fox said.

"Who the hell are you?" Panic hissed.

"Sorry I'm late." He said to Weiss and Flynt as they caught their breath. "Traffic here is terrible."

"Are…are you ignoring me?" Panic said.

"Iris, Flynt, how about giving me some noise." He said.

"Stop ignoring me!" Panic shouted.

"I'm not." Fox said.

"Then look at…" Panic stopped when Fox looked her way. "Oh…you're blind…damn it you're blind."

"Which means your semblance has no effect on me." Fox rushed at her. Panic unleashed a barrage of spikes at him that he swatted away. Fox staggered as he engaged in hand to hand with the Grimoire.

"You DO realize I'm a threat, even without my semblance." Panic shot around Fox and clawed at his side. The huntsman couldn't keep up with her. Flynt and Iris played their instruments. Fox was unfazed by the sound waves but Panic was thrown off balance allowing Fox to slam her to the ground.

"Did you know your ears are the most important part of your body when it comes to maintaining balance? Did you also know my semblance allows me to manipulate sound? Lastly, a large percentage of your body is made up of sound…amplifying…water." All the sound waves surrounded Panic. She started to shriek.

"You think that's funny? Not…as funny…" She smiled. "As your dumb face." Spikes came out of her stomach and pinned Fox to the gravity defying ceiling. "You missed the part where Grimm don't have as much water in their body as humans. But if it's any consolation to you…that hurt like hell."

Weiss stabbed her in the back and her aura shattered. Panic was launched forward. Fox dropped down and punched her. Panic swatted at him with tremendous speed. Weiss intercepted her strikes and pushed forward. She summoned an apparition of Chrome Blackwater and his efreet. The summoning punched her into the wall. Panic ran forward and hit Weiss with a spike. Everything started getting fizzy. It was like a bad music video. The Chrome summoning shattered with a well-placed strike. Weiss knew Panic was coming at her so she pulled up a summoning of Emerald. Panic froze for a second before instantly killing the apparition.

That's when things got weird. Weiss realized that this was Panic's special ability. Weiss saw all her fears coming to life. She saw her father screaming at her. She saw her mother smacking her for disobeying. She saw thousands of eyes on her, watching her every move. She saw Faunas at her door step. She saw a world that hated her. A world that was on fire because she wasn't good enough. She saw all her friends lying dead all around her. A giant beowolf looking monstrosity standing over her as she was the last to die.

She could still see Panic and all of reality. That was at least enough to keep her moving and alive. But her imagination had completely cut loose. All her demons and all her nightmares flooded her thoughts and imagination. Panic seemed to get bigger and stronger in her mind. But comparing her to Fox, who was also having a hard time landing a hit, she knew it was just her imagination. She was getting weaker.

"Funny thing about my abilities." Panic said. "I can't control what you see, making Emerald's semblance much more useful. And I have to land a shot with my spikes, which in doubly hard. But, I am the Grimm of Fear, and my effect is more potent than any of the Grimoire."

"You talk too much." Neon said. She smashed into Panic, throwing her off. There was a rope tied to her, and a small crate smashed into Panic and exploded as it crushed her into a wall. Weiss shook her head to get the visions out but they wouldn't go away. But, Panic was in her sight, stunned, wounded and aura-less. That's when Weiss realized how Ruby does it.

She took a deep breath. Turn out her toes. She remembered that all those nightmares will only come true if she fails to stop Panic here. She closed her eyes. The nightmares seemed much more real there. So she opened her eyes. Kessler, Iris and Fox were struggling to land a hit on the monster. She charged herself with time dilation and summoned the suit once again. And with a strike set to destroy all her nightmares, she charged.

Her stab pierced Panic in the eye. As the beast screamed in pain, the suit stomped on her. She charged her summon with a time dilation as it stabbed down on her throat. Fox hit her face with a palm strike. The vibrations radiated off the thin blade making it go deeper and her more. Weiss casted numerous glyphs to bombard the prone body with fire and ice. And for the finishing move, an aura bomb made from the body of her summon.

"Damn you Schnee!" Panic cursed. "Don't consider this a victory. Beating me doesn't mean you've beaten your fear. King will make it a reality. And when I come back, I'm going to make sure my first order of business is wiping out your legacy." Her body evaporated. A green aura pulsated and went skyward.

Weiss collapsed for a few minutes. When she came to, the illusions were gone. Flynt was sitting next to her. Fox was gone. The rest of team FNKI were loading up weapons and passing them to soldiers. Militias from all around Remnant were lining up for their weapons. Even some from the White Fang had joined in ever since Menagerie.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"A few minutes." Flynt said. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Then he handed her a flask. "I know you're more of a wine and champagne kind of gal. But after what you just did…you deserve something a little stronger."

"Thanks Flynt." She took a sip and nearly coughed it back up. Way too strong for her liking. She wiped her mouth and handed it back to him.

"That was a pretty intense move…for a Schnee." He joked.

"That was pretty good for a maiden." Neon added. Weiss fought the urge to rest. She tried getting back up. Flynt beat her to it and helped her up.

"Milady." He said sarcastically.

"My hero." She said with a lot of sass but probably not enough. A tremor shook the fortress.

"What now?" Flynt groaned. She ran to the window but couldn't see much. She ran outside, and saw Ruby on the roof of the building. A strange figure stood beside her. Nora, Ren and Penny were also there. She joined them by running up some glyphs. She looked to the mountains and saw something shadowy moving along the mountain sides. The figure next to Ruby looked like Raven…but, with wings…this must be what Penny was talking about before the battle started. So this was Avarice.

"What's going on?" She asked. Ruby was dialing frantically on her phone.

"Nothing good." Avarice said.

"Jaune!" Ruby said into her scroll. "Who's all with you?" A pause as Jaune talked to her. "Yang's with them two. But you guys need to get up here because we got a problem."

"What is it?" Weiss asked. Kraken and Qrow started going in and out of Black Gates, each time they came back they were bringing more people.

"Love you too." Ruby hung up. Weiss was starting to come around on their relationship…but still thought Ruby could do better.

"It's here." Avarice said. From the distance, a massive head peaked from between the mountains. Its face looked like a white skull. And all the shadows on the mountains revealed themselves to be its hands. The monster opened its jaws and roared, shaking the entire fortress.

"RUBY ROSE!" A monstrous voice came from the Hecatonchires.

"Just as I thought, King is controlling it." Avarice said.

"That's King?" Weiss asked.

"No…he'd be on the conical far behind it…but still using its massive maw to speak." Avarice corrected.

"What's the matter! You said to bring ALL of my friends here didn't you! Well I did! So tell me…are you still talking that big game now, ARGENTWARE!?"

 **AN: The Hecatonchires has arrived. And King is riding its back. Next chapter is long. Like, 5000 words long. And it's finished, so I can get ahead on those STRQ rewrites I need to do. Remember to review and favorite. And check out my profile for a full release schedule of content from me. Thanks for all the support.**


	125. The Hecatonchires

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Oh my God only five more chapters after this. I'm starting this one early because it's certainly my biggest chapter in scope. Even bigger than the chapters to come. And on top of writing the daily chapters, I'm also having to work on my STRQ rewrites. So here is the big battle against the Hecatonchires.**

Chapter 125: Who's ready to fight for their lives?

Ruby looked at the mountains. Slowly but surely her friends had joined her side. The Grimm were sent running. But in the distance the Hecatonchires was climbing over the mountain. The various Arbiters were hard at work collecting the human forces. All four headmasters and all four unit commanders had joined the ranks. Every team Ruby had ever known was here in whatever capacity they could.

Roll call: RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, ARRN, CFVY, WNDG, FNKI, CRDL (minus the late Sky Lark), ABRN, BRNZ (minus the late Roy Stallion and Branz Nii), NDGO, all the professors and headmasters that were still alive including the professors from all the other academies, Kurome, Ao, Jervis Clog, Avarice, Thurston, Taijitu, Kraken, Ruby's dad, and hundreds more Ruby didn't know and they were all behind Ruby.

"That thing is several kilometers in size." Ren said.

"Yep, that's it alright." Avarice huffed. "Damnit."

"Everyone be weary." Ozpin said. "Each hand is as strong as any medium size Grimm you've faced."

"And as the name suggests there's a hundred of them." August said.

"More than that." Avarice corrected. "Because each hand will instantly reappear when destroyed."

"Other than its massive head it's pretty flat." Ren said. "And at the back there's a conical structure. Two figures are standing on top of it."

"I know King is one of them." Qrow said.

"Who's the other?" Oobleck asked.

"It appears to be Tobi." Ren said.

"What's he doing?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm, his use of nature dust could benefit the monster itself." Weiss said.

"Nature dust does have an…interesting effect on Grimm." Winter said.

"Just like Dr. Merlot in Mt. Glenn." Thurston said.

"Most likely." Ozpin said.

"But that's not the only thing we need to worry about." Kraken said.

"That thing will produce Grimm by the hundreds." Taijitu added.

"And not just any Grimm…harbingers." April said.

"Harbingers?" Yang asked.

"Grimm capable of spawning more Grimm." Avarice answered.

"Like the Dragon of Glenn." Qrow said.

"There's dozens of them sealed away throughout Remnant." Ironwood said.

"Then why haven't we fought more of them?" Sun asked.

"For starters, I have more power over the harbingers than Salem." Avarice boasted. "Secondly, the Dragon of Glenn is more useful due to its flight. Plus, the experiments Merlot did to it in Mt. Glenn made it even stronger."

"And because you took that down so easily, it's more trouble than it's worth." Thurston said.

"Here they come." Ren said. The hands looked like monsters in their own right. They all came from the sides of the Hecatonchires at great speed. They had faces, but no eyes or mouths. And each finger was like a scythe and twice the size of a normal person.

Ruby rushed to the frontlines. She knew her silver eyes would be useless against these hands and the Hecatonchires as a whole. Ruby spun her scythe around, killing two of them instantly. They disappeared, but two hand emerged from the body mass that was still far away. Weiss joined her side, stabbing a hand in the face, casting a glyph to blast a second one and cutting it down. A hand tried to snatch Blake but she subbed in a clone and stabbed the hand. It jolted in pain while Blake did a quick spin to cut it in half. Yang punched one, breaking through its armor. She pulled one of the fingers off and stabbed another hand with it.

Ruby and Qrow tag teamed a hand, taking it down instantly. They both fired their weapons, taking out more. Weiss and Winter sliced through several hands together. Rio cut a hand down with a single swing. Tethys was blasting them with his gun. April caught one in her net and skewered it with her trident. Ironwood took shots at approaching hands with his pistol. Ozpin jumped in the middle of three hands and, faster than most eyes could see, batted them away with hundreds of strikes to kill them. Nile caught a hand in his prosthetic claw and chomped it in half. He then fired his weapon to kill another hand while Gila smashed one with his mace.

Thurston's hands sparked as he destroyed several hands in an instant. Kraken unleashed a purple flame onto a dozen hands. Avarice Blocked a finger with her hand and ripped it out of the monster's hand. She then used it as a weapon against two more hands. A hand came down to swat at Ruby, but Taijitu stretched her arm out to stab it before it could.

Ruby created massive, six-foot-tall thorns all the way between her and the head. Dozens of hands' progress was halted as they picked the oversize splinters out. Weiss was slashing away at a hand and summoned her armored knight, and with a single swing, took out three more hands. Yang's aura burned bright as she smashed a hand, causing an explosion that took out another one.

Jaune blocked a hand with a force field and cut it in half. Ao was taking out a hand with every swing of his club. Nora killed a hand with a single grenade shot. She switched to her hammer and crushed a hand. Ren spun around, guns blazing, to shoot a hand to death. He stabbed a hand in its head-like mass and twitched around to kill it. Jaune cut a finger off a hand, Ren planted it onto a head with a swift kick, and Nora hammered it through. The wounded hand tried swatting at Nora, but another finger was pulled off by Kurome's wires.

Penny had her swords occupied, each countering a finger of a particularly frisky pair hand. She found her opening and stabbed one with three of her swords. She slammed it into the other hand and cut them both down. Rubrum was burning a hand with his flamethrower. Natalie shot one with an arrow, teleported to pull the arrow out and shot it again to kill it.

Kraken and Ruby both went into the air. Ruby could see every hand was connected to the main body mass through a serpent like arm. Together, the two maidens, unleashed fire and lightning to kill roughly thirty hands in one fowl swoop.

Coco and Velvet were both using mini-guns to keep numerous hands at bay. Yatsuhashi and Sage were staying close, covering each other's back as they hacked away at the hands. Fox unleashed a sonic wave from his arms, causing a hand to explode. He ran up and with a series of rapid strikes, killed another hand.

Sun vaulted upwards and punched a hand. He used his staff to hit two more in the false heads. He switched to nun-chucks to finish them off and shoot a third one in the head. Scarlet rapidly slashed through a hand and shot another one dead with his pistol. Neptune fired a red arc of lightning through three hands. He switched to his glaive form and stabbed another as it went for Weiss.

Weiss was holding her own against a lot of them. She pulled up a repulse glyph to stop three of them at once. Winter, Blake and Yang made quick work of them from there. Yang caught one of their fingers with her hand and punched the bony scythe in two. Weiss sent a barrage of fire and ice to dispatch several more hands.

Flynt wailed on his trumpet, the sonic waves stopped four hands in their place. Neon bludgeoned one with her weapon. Kessler stabbed another repeatedly with his drumsticks. Iris cut down one with the axe part of her weapon. She unleashed a power chord to knock several hands back. And then buzz sawed the fourth hand.

A fifth hand came up but was blocked by Reese's skateboard. Arslan blasted one with a fire ball then tied one up with her rope dart so Nadir could kill it with his gun. Bolin was blocking a hand with his staff before stabbing through it with a jab. Bolin flipped out of the way of a hand as Reese ollied over it and blasted it with her pistols.

August flew around dropping bombs and bullets on the hands. Rio cut them down. Tethys chopped one in half. Tai juked around a hand that tried squashing him and he punched it three times to kill it. Kraken unleashed acidic bubbles to take several out. Ruby dashed back and forth on the front lines. She had to make sure no one got overwhelmed. She couldn't let any of them die.

Soldiers, androids, mechs, they all laid suppressing fire on the hands. Ironwood unleashed a massive blast to kill five of them at once. Nolin from team BRNZ walked over to Nora and started charging her up. Jaune and Ren covered their front. May Zedong used her sniper to take pot shots at any hands that evaded the wall of fire. Ozpin and Avarice moved through the hands without breaking a sweat. Felix's weapons changed on the fly from a katana to a hammer as he fought off numerous hands. Ruby cut through four hands with one long stride.

"Hey, that's cheating." Ruby huffed. She had tried to figure out how Felix's weapon worked for years now. Ever since she was a little girl watching him in the Vytal festival. And to see his weapon actually be made out of dust, well that ticked her off a bit.

"Sorry to disappoint." Felix said with a laugh. Suna raised a sand barrier and crushed a hand. Cardin crushed one with his mace. Dove twirled around with his sword and cut it into pieces. With a flip he fired at one and Russel spun into it for the kill.

Nebula fired an arrow into a hand and then cut it in half. Dew ran one through with her spear and then created a massive gust of wind to kill two more. Octavis slashed away a hand and Gwen threw a dozen knives into another one. The knives came back thanks to her semblance. And Nebula cut another hand down.

Several hands rose up and spat projectiles. Ironwood put up an iron dome to protect him and many others. Suna simply blocked with a sand shield. Yatsuhashi blocked using his semblance. Jaune protected his team with an energy shield. The spears were made of wood. So that explains what Tobi is doing. Will he never learn. Ruby caught dozens of projectiles from all around. She kept letting them fire until she had well over a hundred. And then with one elaborate move, she killed all hundred hands with one blow.

As the huntsmen advanced down the fortress, Ruby could see several hadn't made it. She shook the thought from her head as the hands came back and everything started again. Ruby kept dashing around, trying to create openings to push forward. She reached a tower that had been destroyed by Fury. But it was rich in minerals, and made a perfect weapon. She stretched the limits of her magic and was joined by Kraken.

"Good thinking." Kraken said. The two together un-earthed the tower and sent it flying. It killed about fifty hands and created good cover for the soldiers and ranged fighters.

"We're never going to make it like this." Qrow said. "It's just too far."

"And those things are spawning too fast." Jaune said. He was right. The head was roaring but was still miles away. Ruby needed more information. So she dashed over to where Ozpin and Avarice were making short work out of any hand that crossed their path. Doctor Oobleck lit one on fire and batted it away.

"Professor, Avarice, you two know more about this thing than anyone. How did it die before?"

"It took a God to kill this thing the first time." Avarice said.

"During the Great War, all four maidens, your great-grandfather and Allister Mordred hit it with everything they had. They destroyed the head before it could even come out of Oblivion." That gave Ruby an idea. She dashed over to where team SSSN were fighting.

Sun blocked projectiles with his staff. Thurston pulverized hands with every swing of his hands. Sage cut a hand in half while Scarlet stabbed at it. Rubrum killed one with a fireball. Team CFVY were still making swift work in the area. Velvet had switched to an Atlesian Paladin form.

"Velvet, that's enough." Coco said. "Want to save some for when we make a push." Velvet's hologram dissipated. She grabbed a fallen soldiers gun and began firing from cover.

"You're doing good Velvet." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Velvet said with a slight blush.

"Neptune." Ruby called. "How close do we have to be for the head to be in range."

"We already are for our longest ranged fighters." Neptune answered. "About twenty meters away from all long ranged fighters being in range." Ruby gave a quick nod and dashed off to Ironwood.

"General, we need something that can get us at least twenty meters closer." She said.

"We could…" Ironwood contemplated for a moment but fired his gun to kill hands that headed towards him. He dialed a number into his scroll. "No, the orbital laser is far from being online. Otherwise I'd have bombed the head as soon as I got here."

"I have something." Tethys said. "Just buy Rio and I twenty seconds." She waved her arms to create more floral spikes.

"That should do it." Ruby said. Twenty seconds later a water tower dropped from the sky. "Is that?"

"Well don't want to need the Poseidon Construct and me this far away from the ocean." Tethys chided.

"Go ask Commander Suna Gull if he's ready to unleash the titans." Rio said. Ruby flew around until she spotted the sand manipulating huntsman.

"Commander…Tethys Azul wants to know if you're ready to unleash the titans."

"Just about." The short ginger said. "Now I'm ready." He flew towards the front lines on a sand cloud. He was on the opposite edge from the water tower. The ground erupted with sand, forming a massive golem around Suna. The water tower blew open and the Poseidon construct formed around Tethys with Rio forming a Hippocampi.

Ruby dashed back to Jaune, who was using a giant glowing hand to crush a monster hand. They started moving forward again. Penny kept up the assault to keep any hands from smashing down on them. Yang jumped up and Nora hit her like a baseball into another hand. Blake and Weiss dashed back and forth, cutting a pair of hands to ribbons. Winter summoned an apparition Jackson Schnee and Weiss summoned a version of Panic and they eviscerated another pair of hands.

It was a blitzkrieg. Everyone was fighting off the hands. Suna and Tethys especially were taking them on by the dozens. Ruby had never seen the headmasters fight and those four were not disappointing either. They were now in range of the primary ranged fighters.

"This is Ruby Rose; all long ranged fighters focus on the head. Short and mid ranged fighters, protect them at all cost." There was a rumbling in the distance. Everyone had started firing on the giant skull far away. Bullets were bouncing off of it, but the stronger ones, like Ironwood and Neptune, were irritating it.

Hands started raising to protect the head. Avarice, Kraken and August started doing fly-bys to take them out. Tethys swatted some away with his massive trident. Weiss summoned her armored knight to tackle some and hold them in place. Yatsuhashi and Cardin created a massive quake. The result was the formation of new trenches for the ranged fighters to take cover in. From behind the Hecatonchires' head a dragon rose into the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sun said as he batted away another hand and bludgeoned it. Ren kicked a hand down and emptied a clip into it.

"That's not good." He said.

"Don't worry." Kraken said. "This is a baby dragon." It dropped black splotches creating ursas and beowolves as it got closer. When it flew over the huntsmen, Kraken rocketed up and punched through it, killing it. She then unleashed a giant ball of acid onto the hands. "Melt!" She commanded, and all the hands that touched the bubble melted.

From the mountain pass, hundreds of Grimm were spawning from the chin of the Hecatonchires. A massive, bipedal monster that stood four-hundred feet tall dropped down and started lumbering towards the front lines. More hands switched to long range tactics. A paladin was grabbed and crushed between two hands. Soldiers were being picked up and carried back to the massive head. Ozpin was knocked back by an invisible force. The troops that had stood by his side were slaughtered before Ruby could get there.

"King's starting his own ranged attacks." Ozpin said as he picked himself off the ground.

"This isn't working." Ironwood said.

"We should try drawing the head closer." April said.

"That won't work." Avarice said. "It's arms will reach all the way past Crete if it has to."

Ruby saw a White Fang member furiously firing from a trench as several hands surrounded him. She dodged a hand that tried grabbing her and dashed towards the trench. She made it just in time to cut down all the hands before they picked the soldiers apart. She got ready to ask if they were okay, when a hand swatted her away.

"Ruby!" Jaune rushed over to her. He stabbed a hand without breaking stride. But the hand survived and slapped him. Ren followed up and finished it off. He dropped to a knee in exhaustion and couldn't stop the hand that swatted him away.

"REN!" Nora cried. She shot a grenade into the hand. She stood over her two exhausted teammates knocking hands away. Ruby tried getting up but felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Ms. Rose." A huntress said. Ruby recognized her as a medic that was on Winter's team.

"Dawn…wilts?" She tried remembering the name.

"Treader, actually." She held up her hand to show a ring. "But I guess my profile still says Wilts." Her hands started glowing. "You're exhausted and your aura is having a hard time keeping up. Lucky for you I'm a medic." She handed Ruby an energy pill. "It's not the full restore of an Arbiter soldier pill, but it'll keep your aura up."

Nora grunted in pain as a hand grabbed her. Ren tried getting up but collapsed. A hand went to pick him up to. A red streak of lightning blasted both hands away. Thurston had saved them. But he was huffing and wheezing and clearly at his limits.

"I have an idea." Jaune said. "Thurston…your semblance is electricity based right?"

"That's right." Thurston huffed. More arms came at them but Jaune cut them away with a single strike. His semblance glowed and a full set of energy armor covered his body.

"Charge up Nora." He said.

"But that will kill her." Thurston said.

"It's worth a shot." Jaune said.

"Come on old man." Nora mused. "Don't tell me you're out of energy already."

Thurston put his hand on Nora's back. Jaune fought off more and more hands to defend them. Nora was wincing in pain. Her whole body was glowing red. Her hair started to stand up straight as her muscles pulsed and screamed with red lightning.

All Ruby could do was watch in amazement. Jaune was single handedly defending all three of them against a dozen hands. The sound it seemed like he was overwhelmed, he created a canon out of energy and blasted them away. He gave a triumphant scream as a blade beam cleared their path. Nora lifted up her grenade launcher and got ready for her super shot.

"I've…never felt so much power in my life." She said shockingly.

"That is the power to destroy." Thurston said.

"I love it!" She fired a red heart shaped thunder cloud that hit the Hecatonchires' head with all its power. The head dropped to the ground. The shockwave collapsed part of the mountain as it fell on top of it. The hands receded for several minutes. This allowed everyone to hit the skull with everything they got.

The giant kaiju and all the smaller Grimm that had spawned were getting dangerously close. Ironwood, Kraken and Coco focused fire on it. They needed to take it down before the hands came back. King bombarded the area with telekinetic punches from atop the conical. Because of the distance, there was no way for him to be accurate. But that, mixed with the presence of all these Grimm and Grimm spawners made the fight exponentially more difficult.

Tethys and Rio used their Poseidon form to battle the towering monster. But the giant Grimm was much bigger than they were. August clipped the wing off a dragon and sent it into the kaiju, stunning it. Rio wrapped his Hippocampi body around the kaiju's throat and squeezed. Suna used his sand titan to box out the kaiju's legs. Together they forced it to tumble on top of a behemoth and hundreds of other Grimm. Tethys stabbed the kaiju in the stomach killing it. But then the hands came back.

This time they seemed focused on the two titanic huntsmen. A huntsman Ruby didn't recognize grew to a large size to help out. He bought the two time to fall back but was then grabbed. He was pulled into the waiting jaws of the Hecatonchires and devoured.

Ruby punched the ground. She was useless in this state. She wanted to urge Dawn to hurry but knew that would get her anywhere. Then she remembered Tethys' trident was made out of wood. An idea started forming in her head.

"Avarice!" She called.

"What?" Avarice growled as she tore through some hands.

"If King and Tobi were to be separated from that conical, what would happen?" She asked. Avarice scratched her chin.

"The Hecatonchires has no mind of its own. Not even instinct. All of that was passed to the Grimoire. Hmm…it would probably go limp. Or if nothing else, become a mindless monster with no coordination or skill in which to use its hands."

"But there's no way to get all the way over there." Ozpin said.

"I have an idea…but I need another opening like before. And I need Tethys' trident…and his Poseidon form."

"I see where this is going." Avarice said. "Cutting off the head of an enemy is a basic tenant of combat."

"It's worth a shot." Ozpin said. "But if it doesn't work you'll d…"

"It WILL work." Ruby shoed them away. "How much longer until my leg is ready?"

"A few minutes." Dawn answered. Ruby cursed under her breath. This was aggravating. Nothing pissed her off more than waiting helplessly while her friends fought. Avarice had flown off to tell Tethys and Rio the plan. Ozpin dashed away to continue the fight. Jaune made it over to her.

"I see that look in your eyes." Jaune said. "What're you planning?"

"How's your air sickness?" Ruby said.

"Not going to ever lie to you…not good." He scratched his head. He spun around and slashed a hand away in the blink of an eye. He dropped to one knee.

"Jaune?" Ruby said concerned.

"No…I can keep going." Jaune stood up. "Until…we do this…I have to…protect you."

"Jaune." Ruby said with a blush on her face. If they weren't the last hope for the world, she'd be swimming in a fantasy right now.

"Look out!" Jaune said. A hand went to grab her. But Jaune got in her way. He grunted as he struggled to lift his sword. Ruby's eyes widened. Then she heard the crunch of bones and closed her eyes. "Thurston?"

"Huh?" Ruby opened her eyes. The hand was stopped by Thurston. But it had clutched him. It's scythe-like finger dug into his skin. Ruby and Jaune moved too free him.

"Leave me!" Thurston shouted. His body started sparking. "I'm done for. These wound won't be able to heal anymore if I use my aura." The hand started pulling back but Thurston barely budged.

"We can still save you!" Ruby cried out.

"Ruby Rose, I was never able to defeat your grandmother. And the one time I fought your mother I lost. I was hoping to settle the score with you. But I'm too old…and tired." Another budge. "Some may say I'm the strongest. Evidence is…that I'm the last one. I'm the last from that group that realized how bad we screwed up after the Great War. If the Hecatonchires dies…the Grimm will decline for a time and become a rarity. Do not let victory defeat you as it did my parents. Or your grandkids, and great-grandkids, will be right back in this spot."

"I understand." Jaune said.

"I promised Necros Faust that I would not die with a wimper but with a roar that WILL SHAKE THE HEAVENS!" The hand lifted up and carried Thurston away towards the head. His entire body started glowing. "YOU NEEDED AN OPENING…HERE!" Thurston's limp hung over the mouth of the Hecatonchires.

"Done." Dawn said. Ruby stood up. Jaune took an energy tablet.

"RUBY ROSE!" King screamed from the mouth of the Hecatonchires. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD SAVE THE WORLD BUT LOOK AROUND! LOOK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Ruby looked around and saw bodies everywhere. The militia's and soldiers weren't worthy of being eaten. So their corpses littered the ground. A tear fell from her eye. But then Jaune clutched her hand.

"We all volunteered for this." He said. "But we believe in something greater than a body count." Team's RWBY and JNPR gathered around united. Tethys slipped in on his Poseidon form.

"I'm coming." Ruby whispered. "And I will say it to your face." Thurston's body was swallowed by the Hecatonchires. An instant later red lightning exploded from inside the monster.

"That crazy son of a bitch turned his body into a giant aura bomb." Tethys said. He held his trident out. "This is it."

"We'll take care of the Grimm." Sun said.

"An aura bomb to help keep the trident moving." Rubrum said, placing one on the shaft of the weapon.

"We'll cover you from the air." Kraken said. Her, Avarice and August lined up on the points of the trident. Ruby coursed her magic so she could control it.

"Teleportation marks." Natalie patted them all. "So we can stay together."

"Good luck." Rubrum said. "Knock them dead."

"I don't like this plan." Jaune said. Penny wrapped her swords around the trident and grabbed Jaune.

"I've got you fearless leader." Penny said. Weiss cast glyphs at everyone's feet. Trident lifted up the spear. Avarice, August and Kraken flew on ahead.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby said.

"I take offense to that." Tethys said. "The bigger the fish…the bigger…THE TARGET!" He threw the trident. The aura bomb ignited, rocketing them towards the head. The hand started reforming but Avarice and the others were able to keep them under control. Ruby felt the rush of wind all around her. What few hands tried stopping them were all speared through. A dragon moved to intercept them, but Ruby used her silver eyes to stun it, as the trident skewered it.]

The weapon penetrated the still wounded face of the Hecatonchires. The shaft started tuning skyward. All nine occupants got on the edge. Ruby was hit by a time dilation. A path of glyphs appeared between her and the conical, which was still far away. Blake threw her pistol at Ruby.

"Extra leverage." She said. Ruby nodded. As the trident hit its apex, they were all launched forward. Ruby was slung by Blake, then Yang caught her feet for an extra boost. Ruby fired a gravity shot. She flew as fast as she could and with all the extra bonuses of glyphs and leverage, she flew several times faster than sound. She was a red streak of light. Everything was so much slower to her. Even the slightest adjustment sent her several feet in a direction.

Thousands of Grimm were below her, coming from the back of the monster. The others would deal with them. She wondered what her dad thought. She wondered what Uncle Qrow thought. She wondered what her mom thought. Speaking of which.

She could see him now. King's eyes went wide as she collided with him. The bottom of her weapon's shaft went into his mouth. She fired behind her for an extra boost. Jaune was teleported beside her and slashed at Tobi, removing him from his anchor to Hecatonchires.

Ruby and King went flying. Far away from the Hecatonchires' conical. He crashed into the mountain side. She struck him with her scythe. He grabbed her and threw her into the adjacent mountain. He used his ranged punches to blast her. She took the rubble and flung it back at him. He leaped at her with a lunging strike but she blocked it and crashed into the valley.

"Finally some alone time." King growled as he crashed into the valley. "That was a neat stunt you pulled there. Using Thurston as a suicide bomb. That's cold…even for a Grimm. But now you're all alone with me."

"That's something you'll never understand." Weiss, Blake and Yang were all teleported to her side. Thank you Natalie. "I'm never alone…we're never alone. NOT ANYMORE!"

 **AN: with author's notes…over 5,000 words. WOW. Again, this was my biggest chapter. The Hecatonchires isn't dead but it no longer has its brain. Thurston finally got to right the wrongs of the "failed generation." The headmasters got to kick some ass. Next time is actually going to be Jaune (with maybe some help) vs. Tobi. Then I'm going back and forth on how the two chapters after that should come out. You'd think I'd figure the best order of events out but nope. Be sure to leave a review. Thank you.**


	126. Tobi's last stand?

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: This clash actually predates the involvement of the Grimoire for this final stretch. Originally, Tobi was going to be a much bigger deal with Cinder down played. But with everything in volume 3, I increased Cinder's role and started downplaying Tobi. Just one of thousands of changes I made between my original outline and this story.**

Chapter 126: What even is a simple soul?

Jaune stood at the top of the Hecatonchires' conical. Ruby had just tackled King off and flew towards the valley. Ruby had left this up to him. Tobi was just as responsible for this war as anyone. He was Salem's right hand man. The leader of the Black Knights. And he had escaped justice for far too long.

"Well done kid." Avarice said over his scroll. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"Mr. Arc." Ozpin called in. "The Hecatonchires is mindless but not dead yet. We need to relinquish all their control. You must keep Tobi from reconnecting with the Grimm's nervous system."

"I've followed the path the souls have taken every time we've killed a Grimoire." Avarice added.

"We have a good idea as to where Salem is." Ozpin said. "The Arbiters and Headmasters are going to confront her and make sure she doesn't escape."

"We're leaving this to you kid." Avarice said. The scroll went silent. And Jaune stared Tobi down.

"They won't win you know." Tobi said. "Queen Salem is far beyond their might."

"We'll see about that." Jaune swung at Tobi, and just as he suspected, Tobi used his semblance. Jaune countered with an aura fist. Tobi dodged it. Jaune spun around creating a dozen blades on his side and swatted Tobi to the side.

"How fitting." Tobi said. "The White Knight vs. the Black Knight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was destiny."

"If it's destiny then we know how this ends." Jaune dashed forward with a shield bash. As the attack went through Tobi, he spun around with a sword slash, hoping to catch him as he turned his semblance off. Tobi backed away and kept his semblance up.

"Destiny doesn't exist though." Tobi said.

"Well, maybe you're wrong." Jaune started an extended combo of stabs going through Tobi. Physical attacks wouldn't work. And aura attacks could only do so much damage. Jaune's semblance could only stun him and damage his aura. So he had to push Tobi to his limits.

"How long can you keep this up?"

"I can do this all day!" Jaune answered with a barrage of semblance arrows. Tobi dodged them and summoned a wooden spear. Jaune blocked the projectile with his shield. But then in exploded into a massive tree, sending Jaune flying off the conical. He grabbed on to a spur and hung above the horde of Grimm below. He could see his team, and a few others battling monsters on the lower levels of the conical, keeping Jaune from being overwhelmed.

"You are going to lose Arc." Tobi said. "Your friends are in over their head. The headmasters march to their death. And you are here alone." Jaune angled his sword down and blasted his semblance to launch himself up. He slashed upward at Tobi but failed. He landed behind Tobi a cut him horizontally, once again to no avail.

Tobi punched him in the face, crashing him into the wall. Tobi obviously had home field advantage because the wall warped to wrap around him and hold him still. Tobi summoned another spear but this time walked over to Jaune methodically. He jabbed the spear into Jaune's eye. Jaune's aura blocked it. He focused on where the spear was trying to pierce and did all he could to keep it from hurting him. Then, a brilliant green light came from the floor underneath Tobi and blasted him skyward.

"Jaune!" Nora said.

"I'm okay." Jaune answered. He flared his semblance to break away from the wall.

"Oh thank God." Nora said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's just Tobi. Nothing to worry about."

"You need help?" Ren said.

"I'd prefer if a few of you stayed and kept the Grimm busy." Jaune answered.

"I'm coming up." Ren jumped through the hole. "My weapons aren't much use against these Grimm anyway."

"Yeah, so how was your flight?"

"Fine…yours?"

"Same as always."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say…. I'm thankful that Ruby is so awesome because the look on my face when I got here wasn't exactly going to strike fear in anyone's hearts."

Tobi crashed down to the ground. Jaune and Ren turned to him as he picked himself up. He dusted his shoulder off and removed his cloak. Jaune could see the stitches of the bio-synthetic limbs and flesh connecting to what was left of his original body.

"So…you want to be the hero?" Tobi asked. His body expanded and his eyes went grey from silver shot. He punched Ren into the wall. Ren began firing on him as Jaune tried slashing. Tobi kept up and dodged most of their attacks. He kicked Ren in the stomach and punched Jaune in the face. His arm pulsated as a tangle of branches came out of his arm.

"I really need to stop thinking we're done with this." Jaune muttered. He slashed away all the branches. And when Tobi appeared, Ren kicked him in the face, forcing him to use his semblance and fall through the wall.

Jaune heard the sound of vines piercing the wall as Tobi swung back in. Only to land in Ren's aura bomb. He was engulfed by the leaf green aura but quickly broke out only to be stabbed by Jaune's sword. Tobi went flying off the conical but he wrapped vines around Jaune, pulled himself back in and slammed into Jaune with a massive punch.

Jaune knew the effects of silver shot were almost at their limit. So he rushed at Tobi. It was a contest of speed. Who could hit who first? Jaune coated his sword in aura more a moon slice. Tobi created a pike of wood to do the same. Tobi won the contest, but hitched before he could make contact. Jaune squinted his eyes curiously, he thought there was still a second or so left. But he sliced into Tobi. Tobi narrowly avoided having his head ran through by activating his semblance.

"What?" He said dropping to his knees. He was flung into the wall by some nigh invisible force.

"Did you miss me Mr. Tobi?" Kurome said, making her and Ao's presence known.

"Ku…ro…me?" Tobi choked out.

"Ooh…this looks important." Ao said walking up to a small pulsating circle.

"Get away from there." Tobi coughed out.

"Who's going to make me?" Ao smiled and stabbed the circle. Tiny hands grabbed on to him and his eyes went red.

"No." Tobi said.

"Oh, ho, ho, so this is how you control this monster." Ao laughed. "I wonder what will happen if…I make the hands pull the face apart."

"You don't know…"

"Don't know what Tobi?" Kurome slammed him to the ground. "I know if any human can control this monster it's Ao. He's much more powerful than you."

"Yeah…I just want nothing to do with your aura…it tastes like moldy wood." Ao said.

"How would you…?" Jaune started.

"I was young, ok." Ao said.

"Focus." Kurome said. "I've studied your powers for years waiting for this day."

"She's not lying." Ao said. "Even got some of your soldiers to…practice on."

"I know that when you're in great pain you can't use your semblance." Kurome started. "So I knew that you wouldn't be able to use your semblance so soon after being hit with an aura bomb. And now I just have to keep up the pain."

"Hey, Kurome you should try this." Ao said.

"Can it Ao."

"But it works the same as your semblance." Kurome just ignored him.

"Why would you betray me?" Tobi said. Kurome started her answer with a stomp to his head.

"Did you really just ask that?" She said. "I know what all you've done."

"But I…created you."

"Don't feed me that bullshit." Kurome twitched her fingers, tearing further into his flesh. "I was born naturally. I had a mother. Necros Faust supplied the donor. Allister Mordred is my biological father."

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune said. Ao gave him an assuring nod.

"You were nothing more than a warden." Kurome hissed. "And I'm going to dull out your punishment." She waved her hand, her wires straining on his aura.

"Kurome wait." Jaune said. "He's defenseless now."

"I'm not going to kill him." Kurome corrected.

"What?" Tobi was surprised.

"19 years. 19 years you made her suffer." She kicked him in the stomach over and over again. "You made her blind." She kicked him in the head. "Made her feel inadequate." A kick to the stomach. "Made her feel unworthy. Made her want to die!" Tears were running down her eyes as she continued kicking him. "You made her feel like she wasn't good enough." She flicked her wrist and pulled a vial out of Tobi's robes. "You twisted her and used her to make this drug." She crushed the vial with her hand. The silver liquid dripped from her hand. "For what? Power?"

"I was trying to make the perfect warrior." Tobi defended. Kurome's features tightened and her hair stood up from a surge in her power. She swept her arm up. Shattered his aura with a kick to his throat and ripped his synthetic arm off.

"Kurome that's enough." Jaune said.

"He can take it." Kurome said coldly.

"You can't make power in a bottle Tobi." Ao said. "That's what I keep telling you. I trained Akagi so that she can learn that strength comes from the spirit. If I wanted to, I could take over this whole damn world, especially from where I'm at. But that was never my ambition. And it wasn't Akagi's either…not at first."

"Not until you broke her!" Kurome tore more bits of flesh off him. "Not until you killed my mom."

"That was an accident." Tobi hissed.

"BULLSHIT!" with a twitch of her fingers she sowed his mouth shut. Tobi groaned and tried to break the threads from his mouth.

"Strength doesn't come from power." Ao said. "Might doesn't make right. If it did…Kurome wouldn't be the one bossing me around." Jaune thought about his own position in his team. Sure, he may have been stronger than Ren, but he wasn't about to push his luck against Nora or Penny. And back when all this started he was way weaker than any of them. "There's an old saying…that strength comes from a simple soul. I like that."

"What even is a simple soul?" Tobi groaned.

"Something you'll never understand." Kurome flipped him back over. "So I'm going to make you suffer for the next 19 years. Just as you made her suffer. And then I'll execute you."

"So many flavors of souls as countless as the stars." Ao mused. "And just like food. Everyone might have their own tastes but everyone can also enjoy simple delicacies like chocolate…or vanilla…or strawberries."

"Oh Ao, I never knew you could be so poetic." Kurome said sarcastically.

"Food's a passion that's for sure." He said. Ren seemed to take a liking to that. "Speaking of which." The whole thing began rumbling. "Segway's are weird. But I just ripped the head off this thing so we might want to get off."

The four of them jumped off and on to an adjacent mountain ledge. Kurome dragging Tobi behind her. The Hecatonchires started to dissipate. It's black mass turning gaseous and flying away. Nora and Penny soon joined them. Penny gave a soft smile to them. And then gave a strange look at the…package Kurome was carrying.

"That was fun." Nora said. She gave Ren a hug. "So did we just kill the creator of all Grimm?"

"I guess so." Ao said.

"I guess you all got the message?" Jaune said. "About Salem…"

"Yep." Kurome said. "Don't worry…we'll help however we can."

"Good." Jaune put his sword in the sheath and started walking. "You all rest up and rally the troops. I'm going to help team RWBY."

"Alright, be careful." Nora said.

"Perhaps I should go with him." Penny said.

"No…I'm…if we need any more help I'll call you." Jaune started running off. He knew Ruby flew in this direction. He wanted to be there when she killed her mother's killer. Even if he didn't ultimately contribute. He also wanted to be there when they celebrate the headmaster's victory over Salem, or at least be side by side with her when they reinforce them.

 **AN: So, yeah, a brief chapter. Less than half the length of last chapter. But it…tied up loose ends. Eh? Yep I wanted to bring Kurome some closure and set up where she'll be in the epilogue. Remember to review, favorite and stay classy.**


	127. Battle of the Gods

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: I can't believe it. Only three more chapters after this. And this is the one I've been dreading and excited for the most. I am sure, that something along the lines of this chapter is destined to happen in the actual series. The signs are all there. And I can't wait to see you're reactions.**

Chapter 127: Did you think you could divide us so easily?

Ozpin stepped out of the Black Gate and into the auditorium. Salem was standing on the ledge looking down on him. This was it. The final battle would be here, in the place where they had been married. Or at least where they had their reception. The actual chapel was about a mile away. The place had changed a lot over the years. The glass ceiling was a new addition. And a lot of the stone work had been replaced by metal.

The others followed him out of the Black Gate. James, April and Felix joined at his right side. Avarice, Kraken and Taijitu on his left. All of them were ready for battle. There would be no escape and no victory for Salem this time. Ozpin doubted that he could bring himself to end her. But the six people with him had no such reservations.

"So glad you can all join me." Salem said. "The headmasters and Arbiters all in one room. A variable magnificent 7."

"I'm surprised you didn't run." Avarice said. "The Hecatonchires is well on its way to death and this new generation is handling King."

"Oh Avarice…as if I need King alive." Salem said. "Honestly you're doing me a favor. I just needed the Hecatonchires summoned."

"Well you failed." Felix said.

"That's a good look for you by the way." Salem walked around the stands rubbing her finger on the rail. "I always knew the Branwen's soul would be a good fit for you. Though, I didn't think you would take her body too…And Felix, what would you know about such things? You may have trained under Ambrose Thurston but you are still so young. You would have quite the future had you not thrown it away by coming here."

"That's pretty big talk." Kraken said.

"Ah, Ms. Grinnitch, summer maiden of this age. Always trying to be so bubbly and keep people safe. And then you joined him…or is it her?"

"Well at least I'm not the only one." Avarice muttered.

"We're ending it here Salem." Ozpin said sternly. "This is the end."

"You're right about that sweetie." She gave him a soft smile. James pulled out his pistol and shot her in the head. The skull-round went right through her head knocking her back. Her head flipped back up, the hole healing instantly. The black gem tattoo on her forehead transformed into the Eye of Truth.

"Damn you." He fired again but she dodged. Avarice and Kraken flew up to attack her. They both hit her hard, knocking her into a wall. Kraken blew acidic bubbles at her and made them explode. Avarice was struck by the black and violet lightning coming from Salem's fingers. Kraken caught it and started manipulating it. Felix rushed in with his sword and took a swung at her, but it bounced off her skin. He changed it into a hammer to smash her head and she created a hurricane around herself to knock him back.

Ozpin dashed in with his speed and staff. He struck Salem repeatedly in midair. Each strike being blocked by her hand. Avarice flew up behind her and slammed her to the ground. April used her lava breath semblance to spew liquid magma onto her.

Salem hardened the lava with a touch of her hand and formed a fiery demon from the pool. Ironwood shot the creation in the head but it began to regenerate. Salem flew up in the air while April and James were preoccupied with the demon.

She fired lightning at Ozpin, who put up an energy field to distort it. Kraken blasted her with the lightning she had gathered up from Salem's previous attack. Taijitu stretched her arm and wrapped in around Salem's foot to launch herself up wards. Salem caught the strike but was tackled to the ground by Avarice.

Salem fired a red laser out of her third eye blasting Avarice to the ceiling. April sprayed acid on the demon to destroy it and then manipulated the mist to surround Salem. Salem flew up again. But this time Kraken and James were hitting her with everything they got. Kraken continued to blow bubbles all around them then sending them upwards. Salem dodged and blocked a lot of the blasts but eventually didn't have any room left to go so she stood still to block. But all the attacks still missed.

"I stopped moving you know." Salem said.

"I know." Kraken answered.

"Then what…oh…oh…oh shit."

"MELT!" All the bubbles hit her at once. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"That was awesome." Avarice said. "I guess you did good too Jimmy." Salem blasted her way back up. Felix brandished a pair of clubs to keep her on her toes. But she blocked his every strike. White nodes started appearing all over her skin as the black streaks on her face pulsed and expanded.

"Dodge!" Ozpin called out. Ironwood put up his dome shield and Taijitu pulled Felix out of there. The white spears penetrated everything they hit. She quickly flew to Ironwood's dome and ripped it apart. She prepared another Draco blast as Ironwood batted her with his pistol. There was no dodging this attack.

"Got your back iron sack." Avarice said as she tackled Salem, causing the spear to miss.

"That's it, killing you both." He blasted the ground at both of them, sending them both skidding along the ground. Avarice and Salem locked hands to push at each other.

"My this is familiar." Salem said.

"It's been about 13 years." Avarice said. "And last time we were like this…I ripped the Eye of Truth from your forehead." Salem kicked Avarice's shin and threw her into Taijitu, who was attempting an assassination strike.

"As if I'd fall for that again." Salem hissed. But then Kraken hit her with a palm strike.

"Counting on it." The maiden said. A dust glyph appeared around Salem forming the symbol for "destroy" or "execute" depending on who's translating. Salem was blasted into the wall. Kraken's eyes lit up with a violet fury as she blasted fire and lightning, acid and rage at Salem's stunned body. "Melt!" She screamed and the whole section of the stands melted around Salem. April added to it with her own lava breath. Ozpin struck the mess, capturing it in time to seal it.

"Get back." Avarice said. The mass exploded as Salem was surrounded with a radiant orange aura of fall. An orange lightning dragon surrounded her and blasted into Kraken. An intense energy beam hit James in the chest. Ozpin dodged the barrage of debris that followed. He and Felix were side by side providing a melee front to the assault.

"So you really did it." Ozpin said. "Betrayed your most loyal follower to attain her power."

"Don't act so surprised." Salem mused. "Cinder would have sacrificed her life for me given the chance. And it's thanks to your guardian that I don't have the full power of fall."

"She was just a kid!" April shouted wrapping a net around Salem's chest and stabbing at her with her trident. Salem erupted into flames, burning the net away.

"She was never allowed to be a child because of her scum of a father and mother." Salem said. "I was the only one who ever cared for her."

"You're wrong!" April said.

"I must thank you." Salem said. "Your teachings and guidance really did have an effect on her."

"What?" Ozpin said.

"It's true…you weren't in Haven for the hearings Ozpin but I did take full responsibility. Cinder was my student…no…she was my star student…I should have known someone so young shouldn't have been so powerful."

"We already went through this." Felix said. "Salem had Cinder under her control long before she came to your school."

"That just makes things worse." April said. Ozpin noticed a cruel smile on Salem's face.

"Enough!" Ozpin said. "No one is to blame for her actions except Cinder herself, and the one who gave her the orders."

"Is that what you tell yourself every night?" Salem said. "Is it your way of dodging the part you played in events?" Salem was interrupted when Avarice tackled her in the air.

"I know what you're doing." The Grimoire said. "It didn't work before and it sure as hell won't work now."

"But without every single one of you none of this would be possible." Salem slammed Avarice to the ground. But was then punched in the cheek by James.

"Did you think you could divide us so easily?" He said.

"For a while there…I did…it's only thanks to the hope that those children were able to give people that I haven't won already."

"And you won't." Kraken said assuredly. She created a trail of ice, hitting Salem.

"This is a day of victory." Salem said as she caught her breath. Ozpin could see her aura fading. "We should all share in this. Speaking of which." The glass ceiling shattered as a storm of black dust crashed into the room. The storm surrounded her, pushing everyone back.

"No!" Avarice yelled. She grasped at the clouds trying to catch them. She then rushed towards Salem. "Kill her…kill her now!" She started swatting away at Salem's head. Felix, Taijitu and Ozpin attacked her up close. Kraken, James and April kept their distance.

"What is this?" James asked.

"It's the Hecatonchires!" Avarice said. "No…no, no, no, nonononono." The entire cloud was absorbed by Salem. A dark explosion knocked everyone back.

"Ah…so much better." Salem said. Her eyes were an even darker red. And her skin was mostly black as night but with white streaks angulating and pulsing all across her body. "I'll admit…I wouldn't have stood a chance against all of you. Another minute and I'd be done. You should be proud of your students…but not too proud. They were too efficient in "saving" the world."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Avarice yelled. He shoved her into the wall and pounded on her with the full extent of her claws. Kraken joined in, coating her hands in purple flames. Salem matched the maiden blow for blow.

"You're out of your league here maiden." Salem said. "Summer is naturally weak to fall." Salem formed another lightning dragon and blasted her with it. Kraken sent a stream of purple flames and Salem countered with a stream of hot water.

"Damn it I should have seen it." Avarice said. "She's got all the abilities of the Grimoire."

"That explains how she survived that first headshot." James said.

"I thought she was just that powerful." April said.

"But we haven't gotten word on King yet." Felix said. "And Avarice is still here."

"Her semblance is already similar to Void's powers." Taijitu said. "That's what made all this possible."

"She already flies, already has energy blasts and now has all the body of the Hecatonchires condensed inside her." Ozpin said.

"I'll admit, even with King and Avarice my body won't get any stronger." Salem said. "I don't actually need them. The Hecatonchires is already all their bodies combined. It would be like multiplying seven by one." Ozpin jabbed her head with his cane and pulled the trigger, capturing her in a time bubble.

"Then I'll have to seal it away, just like I did your maiden powers." Ozpin said.

"You wouldn't." Salem said. "You won't bring yourself to continue this cycle…or maybe you will." She smiled. But then Felix ran behind her, his arm covered in his weapon as it pulsed red lightning.

"It's not his decision to make." Felix said. He palmed her back, coursing the dismantling dust in his weapon to cripple her body. "You want to know how the Hecatonchires was weakened to the point of destruction? This is how." He punched her across the arena.

"Interesting." Salem said. "I knew you were Thurston's pupil but I didn't think you could use THAT power."

"You can thank Necros and his research. I was saving this just in case I fought a Grimoire. But now I'm fighting them all in one. And unlike my late master…I don't have to worry about area of effect."

"You say that as if you're anything compared to him." Salem scoffed. Felix punched her in the face. He moved at incredible speeds to blast her up into the air then punch her down to the ground. Ironwood shot her repeatedly with his gun, the skull-rounds going through her but the wounds healed quickly. Ozpin batted her with his cane and Kraken blasted her with a purple beam of energy.

"So you've become a full Grimm." Avarice said. She pulled out Raven's silver blade. "All our strengths…and weaknesses." He rushed in to help Felix, slashing Salem across the chest and stabbing her through her back. Salem kicked Avarice in the stomach knocking her into the wall. She caught Felix's punch and pulled the sword out of her body. The wound healed however slowly as April sprayed her with lava. Salem threw Felix like a doll and threw the sword into Avarice's wing, clipping it. She then blasted Kraken and April with a torrent of lightning.

"You haven't had a single original thought or move in your life." She said as she picked Felix up. He punched at her but the weapon shattered on impact. He was out of juice. "You're just a copycat." She caught Ozpin's cane without even looking. "If it were Thurston here instead of you I probably would be worried. I certainly would have played more defensively at first."

"Let him go." Taijitu kicked her in the head but she didn't budge. Salem threw Ozpin into Taijitu. Felix became covered in a black ink.

"No." He said.

"I have no use for your powers…but you're a nuisance." Felix's aura was rapidly ripped from his body. Ozpin had to act fast. But April acted faster stabbing Salem with the trident. Avarice cut the ink from Felix's body and the head master collapsed. Kraken grabbed him and threw his comatose body out of the arena.

"You bitch!" April cursed.

"It looks like he shares the same fate as your friend." Salem mused grabbing the trident. "What was her name again? Autumn?"

"Amber!" April said.

"Yes, that's the one." She snapped April's trident in two between her fingers. "You talk a good game but when it comes to brass tacks…you were a waste of a headmistress. There were so many who were much more qualified to lead than you. And it's shown in this war."

Ozpin jabbed her in the back, barely budging her. But he couldn't stop the spike that skewered the headmistress though the chest and pinned her to the wall.

"April!" He cried out. April's lifeless body was pinned to the wall, dangling. Salem delivered a slap to his face followed by a blast of lightning.

"I'm surprised you care." She taunted. "Just one more person who died in your name."

"And another taken by you." James said, he unleashed a punch to her face and emptied his magazine into her face. She delivered a blast of lightning to his body. James dropped to one knee as his systems were overloaded. Kraken crashed through the window creating a torrent od debris, bubbles, and explosions crashing into Salem.

Taijitu slingshot into Salem and stabbed her in the chest with her knife. Salem grabbed her arm but Taijitu squirmed out of it only to be hit with a concussive wave. Taijitu tried standing but slipped back to the ground. Salem blasted her with an icy blast then kicked her. Taijitu's aura shattered and her body bounced like a rubber ball out of the auditorium and into an adjacent hallway as she passed out.

"So flexible with her thinking." Avarice said. "And her morals. She's be the perfect assassin if nothing else. No resolve or stance to call her own." Salem started flying towards her. Avarice intercepted her and knocked Salem back.

"Think again if you think I'm going to let you kill another one of my men." She said. She swung the silver sword again but this time Salem dodged it. She sent an elbow into Avarice's head and blasted her with lightning. Ironwood unleashed another supercharged blast at Salem. Salem blocked it with one hand and confidently walked over to him.

"And you, Jimmy…you wished to protect the world. Your semblance allows you to protect those closest to you. But at the cost of blinding yourself. If that's not, you in a nutshell…" She grabbed the barrel of the gun and reduced it to scrap. "Then I don't know what is." With a massive energy pulse, Ironwood's mechanical half was ripped to shreds. His aura shattered with it. One more blast of lightning later and he was dead. "Hmm…I guess King's death helped me more than I thought."

"Screw you!" Avarice yelled. He, Ozpin and Kraken all charged at her. Black ink covered them all. Ozpin recognized the surroundings. It was Salem's realm. Just like when they fought at Beacon. The black and red swirling mist surrounded them. Salem's head loomed at one end. To his side, Kraken stood and so did Avarice and Raven.

"You two are separate?" Ozpin said.

"We aren't one conjoined being." Avarice said. He looked as he usually did, orange eyes and all. "Which given our circumstances is a good thing."

"There's four of us." Raven said. "We have to fight it."

"Ozpin…you can slow her down with your semblance." Avarice said. His hand disappeared and so did Raven's.

"I'll take you first Grimm of Greed." Salem said. Her head loomed large in front of them. Avarice looked at his missing hand. Both his and Raven's foot disappeared.

"There's no time." Avarice said.

"Ruby will be here any minute." Kraken assured. Avarice looked back and forth between Raven and Salem.

"Raven and I still share a body. What happens to me happens to her." He realized.

"Birds of a feather die together." Salem said. Avarice's right limbs continued to disappear and so did Raven's.

"We have to fight this." Kraken said. Ozpin put up his barrier but it did little to slow the progress. Salem started laughing maniacally.

"Octavia." Avarice cooed. "We CAN'T let her get her hands on the power of Summer. She'll target you next. But I still have influence over the Eye of Truth. I can feel it. And assimilating me also gets rid of Raven." He looked to Salem.

"Which will only leave two more people to fight her off." Ozpin said. Avarice looked to Raven and she gave him a nod.

"No." Kraken said.

"Raven…get her out of here." Avarice kicked Kraken into Raven's remaining arm.

"No…AVARICE!" Kraken cried out.

"I'll create the opening." Avarice said. "Ozpin, when I do, I need you to do whatever you can to keep her busy. Fight, talk, make love I don't care but you're the only one that can buy the real heroes the time they need." Avarice stepped forward. "Raven…remember what I said to you before. You're the leader of the Arbiters now."

"I understand." Raven winced in pain as more of her arm and leg disintegrated.

"No!" Kraken said. "Let me go!" But Raven had her in a head lock.

"I'll see you when the world decides to be overwhelmed with their desires." Avarice said.

"Thanks…for everything you've done for us." Ozpin said.

"I didn't do it for you." Avarice said. "Maybe…deep down inside…I just wanted to be accepted and loved…NAH!" He flew into the Eye of Truth on Salem's giant head. A blinding red light engulfed the realm.

"AVARICE!" Kraken screamed.

"We have to go." Raven dragged her through an opening. The realm disappeared and Ozpin was back in the arena. James and April's bodies hadn't moved. And he was alone now. Time had seemed to pass more slowly in the realm. That wasn't good.

"Hmm." Salem hummed wiping her lips. "I never imagined Avarice would be so hard to digest."

"It's just you and me now." Ozpin said.

"Avarice did have some good ideas though. How about it? Just like old times. You and I alone, just as I once thought it was meant to be."

Ozpin removed his glasses and readied his cane. Time. Time was always on his side. It was his weapon. The true nature of immortality. He wouldn't let his comrades' lives go to waste. He mourned them a second while Salem gloated and flaunted her body. He was thankful that Felix was still alive. That Taijitu likely was too. That Raven and Kraken had escaped. He wouldn't let that go to waste. And he wouldn't carelessly die too soon. So he channeled his entire aura and semblance into his body. Just as Thurston had done. And he attacked with a strike that was meant to seal her in time. Just long enough for the true heroes to get here.

Jaune Arc, the simple soul whose story would inspire generations. Weiss Schnee, the heiress who had the power to undo years and generations of bad decisions. Lie Ren, a perfect avatar of control. Nora Valkyrie, a bubbly girl who can bring out the joy and energy in anyone. Blake Belladonna, living proof that your origins did not define you. Yang Xiao Long, whose search for knowledge has brought her freedom, and with it, untold strength. Penny Polendina, the little robot girl who could teach the world what it meant to be human. Ruby Rose, the one who he chose to be the final guardian. Not because of her power, but because of the power she inspires in others.

And those eight, and all the allies they have obtained, could do what no other generation could ever do. Fix the problems caused by their predecessors, instead of making new ones. Ozpin felt old, older than he had ever felt in his life. Maybe it was time to get out of the way and let these heroes guide the world. Maybe, this next age didn't need an Ozpin or Salem. Maybe that's what the world needed all along.

 **AN: And that's it. Sarinman, go ahead and vent on all the major deaths in here. Ironwood, April, Avarice (again) and might as well add Ozpin too. Next time is RWBY vs. King and I don't think that will be as awesome as this fight. It's going to be a lot more conclusive and cathartic. Remember to leave a review. Even if it's a rant. Because I like reading those too (looking at you izzycat).**


	128. Long live the King

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: Okay 3…2…1…let's jam. Happy Birthday to me. We're down to the final three chapters of RWBYond Vale. And it's time for the fight I know many people have been looking forward to. King vs. team RWBY. I was actually worried that King doesn't have enough of a presence in this story to validate his role in the world of Remnant. But those who leave reviews have liked it.**

Chapter 128: Why won't you die?

Weiss was in her ready position. She knew by the scenario and by the looks on people's faces, that emotions were high. King was the first Grimoire and now he was the last, if you don't count Avarice. He was…without a doubt responsible for hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of deaths. And that's not including the countless souls that have perished from his Grimm offspring throughout the ages.

He was the one who killed Summer Rose. Ruby's mom and the one who raised Yang. The look on the sister's face was that of pure hate. Weiss had never seen Ruby like this before. Her breathing was already deep and heavy. Yang's eyes were already red. She quickly carved a symbol on her gauntlet. And all King did was stand there, grinning.

"You look like her you know." King said. "You roses all look alike." His eyes darted to Yang as he gave a mighty sniff. "I wonder if you'll die the same way." Ruby collided with him creating a massive shockwave. He eyes glowing white, he tossed her up and she slammed back down on him with her scythe. He blocked the strike and Blake used the opening to punch him in the stomach.

Weiss leaped in the air while Blake ran along the ground. The Faunas pulled Yang away from a swipe attack and then slashed him across the chest. Ruby flew up in the air and bombarded him with lightning. Weiss launched the full extent of her projectiles hitting him from all angles. He shrugged off the assault and swung at Blake. Blake managed to dodge with a clone and Yang counted. She grabbed his claw and flipped him over.

But King landed on his feet and slashed Yang across the chest sending her flying. He balled the claw into a fist and sent a concussive wave knocking her further. Ruby surrounded him with a tornado. Weiss boosted it with launch glyphs to send King into the air. The whole tornado of rose petals collapsed, turned into a giant cherry blossom tree, exploded and condensed into an electric shock wave.

Ruby land on the ground exhausted from using every power in her arsenal all at once. But King just casually stood up. He charged at the prone Ruby, who lifted her scythe in defense. But Weiss beat them to it. She threw a repulse glyph behind a shield glyph behind a launch glyph. The combo knocked King's fist back. Blake dove between his leg and sliced him a dozen times from his toes to his snout. Blake barely dodged a punch in midair. Weiss stabbed at his face, but was blocked by his aura. And Ruby scooped up his leg and batted him with the shaft of her scythe.

As King lost balance he was pounded by Yang. She worked fast, kitting every gap, every fold, every potential weak point with everything she had. King kept pace, he couldn't match her strength or skill but he was much stronger. He threw a punch at Yang, who bent backwards to get just out of reach. But the full, point-blank, power of the shock wave blasted her in her face.

Yang rolled to her feet as King leaped in the air. She fired rockets and he threw sonic punches. The two forces collided and exploded in air. But Yang's supply was finite. Ruby leaped in the air at supersonic speed and stabbed King in the throat using her weapon's, merrily used, lance mode. King was knocked far back and into Blake's destructive earth clone. Ruby manipulated the clone to increase its power knocking King further.

She intercepted the beast and threw him around on the force of a hurricane. Weiss joined in and jabbed everywhere she saw any kind of opening. Ruby blocked a powerful swipe that carried both of them away.

"Ice flower!" Ruby called out. Weiss casted a glyph and Ruby channeled her power through it. Ice was apparently a hard element to control for all but the winter maiden. Both Ruby, Kraken and come to think of it, Cinder had seldom used the element. But luckily, Weiss was quite advanced with it. One conjoined blast and King was trapped in a pillar of ice.

"Got him." Weiss said. And she had a good idea as to what came next.

"Freezer burn!" Ruby shouted and Yang was already on it. She unleashed the power of her new form to blast through the ice pillar before King even had a chance to react. Weiss and Ruby landed as the area became shrouded in mist. Weiss couldn't see.

"Where are they?" Weiss asked.

"Strawberries!" Ruby said. Weiss could here Yang and King fighting. So Ruby was using Yang's improved senses from her new form in order to track them. Ruby waved her arms around the mist. Her eyes glowed green as she used the extent of her maiden powers. Then suddenly, Ruby's elegant dance ended as the mist condensed into a water serpent that surrounded King just as Yang hit him with a thunder punch. The electric blast was amplified from the water surrounding the beast.

"Wow." Weiss muttered.

"Lady Bug!" She dashed in with Blake appearing at her side. In hindsight, team RWBY was a team built around speed. Ruby could always be the first to the frontlines. Blake could always fall far back with the flick of her aura. Weiss had time dilation and other glyphs that improved reflexes. Even Yang had those massive explosions to launch herself.

King was also fast. And every swing created a shockwave. But he couldn't handle both team mates. Ruby blasted him in the face with a green fire. And Blake summoned a platoon of clones that all surrounded King and exploded with a lengthy consistency.

"Hold still." King cursed.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby flew up into the air, creating a lightning bolt to stun King. Yang joined Blake's side. Blake used her semblance to improve Yang's weakness. She pulled both of them out of harm's way. Then Yang punched through Blake, or rather, an acidic clone. The symbol Yang had carved onto her hand started glowing and when she landed the full-powered punch to his gut, the ancient symbol of execute appeared and King was launched.

"Where in the world did she?" Weiss was flabbergasted at Yang, of all people, using an attack boosting glyph.

"Checkmate." Ruby said sternly. Weiss chalked down her latest inquiry in the, questions for later, folder. She summoned the suit of armor as she closed the distance. He summons distracted King just long enough for her to parry his claw while Blake slashed him. Then Blake returned the favor. Weiss summoned an apparition of Emerald and Panic to hit King from the sides. Blake spun to one knee and pumped him full of skull rounds, using up the last of her supply. Weiss hit Blake with a time dilation then fueled herself as both slashed and stabbed into King.

As the effects wore off King blasted both of them with a single punch. None of it, save for the skull rounds did much good. And even the skull-round wounds quickly healed. Weiss was knocked back by a second concussive wave. Ruby blocked the next one, guarding her while Yang protected Blake. Ruby dashed forward slamming into King again, avoiding his strikes while she chipped away at his aura. Then, creating a large pyramid of stone, she smashed him with the very earth, shattering his aura.

"Hard part is done." Blake said. "He had Adam's aura which is why he was able to take such a beating without weakening."

"Hard parts not over yet." Yang said. "Even without aura…none of us can beat him alone."

King blasted chunks out of the pyramid and Ruby caught them all, but just as she was about to throw them, she dropped to her hands and knees. Weiss used gravity glyphs to continue where she left off and blasted King with the debris. King ran incredibly fast, blasting through the rocks as he went to punch Yang, but kicked Blake instead. He pivoted and slapped Yang upwards. He charged Ruby but Weiss intercepted.

"You think that'll work?" King growled. He smashed through Weiss ice walls like they were made of paper. He went to swing at Weiss but Ruby jumped in the way, taking the brunt of the blast. "That's familiar." But Ruby's move didn't slow down King at all as he blasted Weiss with his concussive blast.

"Screw you!" Yang said. King darted over towards her, running on all fours as he dodged Yang's lightning punches. He hit her at full speed. After smashing her with a head-butt, he changed directions again to go to Ruby. Weiss used her last time dilation on Yang, who was the closest to being able to protect Ruby. Blake distracted him by peppering him with bullets.

Yang made it to Ruby just in time. Ruby was in a daze trying to pick herself back up. Yang grabbed her and braced for impact. The strike sent them both flying but Yang got the worst of it. Ruby shook her head to regain her footing as Yang did the same.

"That's right." Yang said. "I can take…anything…you can dish at…oh there goes my organs."

"Yang!" Ruby cried. Yang's aura was intact and she was still breathing. "Can't hold me now." Yang muttered. "You got…nothing that can…stop me." She passed out. Weiss recognized the dazed effects of the Arbiter soldier pill.

"Well that IS an interesting role reversal." King said. Weiss struggled up to her feet and readied a strike, only to hit the ground again. He laughed for a moment as he took it all in. It was very similar to this when your mom jumped in front of me to save her mom."

Blake leaped onto King's back, and with a moon slice stabbed deep between his shoulder blades. Ruby stood resolutely as she caught her breath. Weiss did the same, not wanting Blake's distraction to go to waste.

"You bully humans because you think you're better than them?" Blake said.

"I've never met a human who could rival my strength." King said as he tried to shake her off.

"Then you fail to live up to your namesake. Power doesn't come from the individual it comes from working together. Men, women…humans…Faunas…rich…poor…weak…strong."

"Those are purely human concepts." He flipped her over and punched her. Blake dodged with a clone but the shockwave blasted into her shattering her aura. "You talk all about fighting together, unifying, friendship, love and all those other emotions. Yet, what has it brought. You champion these concepts yet the Grimm embody them more than you humans ever will. We are of one mind, one goal, one desire. We are a super organism. We find peace and balance with our environment, an environment that you rape for its resources. And all this power DOES come from the individual, the Primordial, the one who created all this power."

"Then explain Avarice." Weiss said. King turned to her threw a punch. Weiss dodged the shockwave by tracing the direction of the punch. She summoned a construct of Panic to latch his arm while a construct of Chrome blasted him in the face. His jaws opened wide to bite her. It was just like the vision Panic had shown her. Her team lying beaten against King. But then Ruby dashed in the way, grabbed Weiss around the waist. Stuck the barrel of her gun in King's mouth and fired the concussive fire blast.

"I won't let you touch my friends…my loved ones… anymore!" Ruby said. King coughed up the fire from his throat.

"There's not much you can do." King growled. Between the Fall Maiden, the Hecatonchires and me you've exhausted your powers. That huntress earlier may have healed your wounds but without sustenance your human soul won't keep up. Look at you, you can barely stand anymore. And I've killed…so many Argentware that I know what their every emotion smells like. And right now, you aren't scared of your death. Your scared that you won't make it. Your scared that you'll be helpless as I kill your friends one by one. It's always the same with your kind. Your mother had it too, as did your grandmother and her parents before her. So allow me to make that nightmare a reality."

He dashed towards the collapsed Yang and Blake. Weiss charged her with a time dilation, made possible through Ruby's magic. She tackled King from behind and started choking him with her scythe's shaft. He through her off but she hooked around his head and threw him away from the two beaten teammates. Weiss successfully hit him with an aura bomb as he landed near her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ruby shouted. She intercepted King as he ran out of the aura bomb. Ruby blocked a punch with her weapons and twirled around only to be smacked down. King loomed above them ready to smash down. Weiss was out of ice dust and Ruby's powers were failing. But then a white clad figure intercepted the beast and plunged a sword deep in his chest. A laser sound later and King fell backward.

"Did someone call for a hero?" Jaune asked.

"Yes…but I guess we'll settle for you." Weiss said. Ruby gave her a dirty look. Oh Ruby, so defensive.

"The sword…the white knight…the yellow death…Corcea Mors." King growled. Jaune waved his sword around.

"This isn't the first time you've been ran through with this blade." Jaune said.

"But it WILL be the last." King snarled.

"I don't think so." Jaune said. "Instead of focusing on what you see focus on what you don't."

"Well I don't see a challenge, that's for sure."

"Well, you're not wrong, but I'm not challenging you. I'm just here to save my girlfriend, my girlfriend's sister, my Faunas friend and my high school crush. Preferably in that order."

"Oh ha-ha." Weiss said.

"Then what, pray tell, am I not seeing?" King said.

"Your only chance at ultimate victory." Jaune said with a smile. King's eyes went wide.

"No…impossible…it was invincible even without…" The Hecatonchires was gone.

"You lost King. It's time to pack it in you, daft bastard."

King swung at Jaune but it was blocked with a force field. Jaune retaliated with a series of furious swipes to King's torso and abdomen. King landed a punch to Jaune's gut but he landed on his feet. Team RWBY had lasted this long due to their speed. But Jaune didn't have that advantage. But still, the fact that he was tanking blows with his semblance and countering with lightning fast strikes. Ruby shivered excitingly.

"Kick his butt, Jaune!" She cheered and squealed. She gave a warm sigh as she closed her eyes and breathed contently. "I am going to marry that boy." She said partially to Weiss but mostly to herself. "And we are going to do SO many things together."

"Please don't make ME the one to talk about THOSE things to." Weiss groaned.

"Why won't you die?" King howled. Jaune caught his claws with a giant hand construct. And then, with a moon slice, he slit King's throat. A small red streak appeared as King leaped back. Almost but no dice.

"You're going to be my maid of honor right?"

"Ruby I think NOW is hardly the time." Weiss chastised her leader. Seriously, why does she have to be planning that stuff now? Why can't she wait until…I don't know…they actually go on some dates that don't involve fighting monsters. Who is Weiss kidding, that's probably Ruby's dream date. "But I better be…as if I'd let anyone else plan things."

She dashed forward, spotting her opening. She jabbed Myrtenaster into the opening of King's throat. Jaune stabbed through his hand. But then they were both knocked away as King adopted a more, evasive strategy. Jaune was knocked away and Weiss dashed back to dodge his kinetic punches.

"Weiss!" Blake called. She threw a shotgun shell at her. It was one of Yang's lightning rounds. This is perfect.

"Ruby, pop this open." She handed it to Ruby. As Ruby did so, she opened up her weapon to refill the lightning dust container with the dust in Yang's shell. She prepared the dust and cast a pair of time dilations. One on Ruby and one on Jaune. "Take his head off." Weiss commanded.

"With pleasure." Ruby said.

"Thanks Weiss!" Jaune said as he swung with a force that Cut King's hand off. Then Ruby hit him around the throat at full speed.

"This is for my grandparents." She dug in deeper. "My friends." She blasted him with a lightning bolt. "All those people you've killed." The blade of her scythe was deep in King's throat. "And my MOTHER!" She pivoted on her foot. "Off with your head." Jaune bashed his shield into the scythe shaft to give it that extra boost to decapitate King.

"Beaten…by mere mortals…again." King said as his head disappeared. A dark red aura blasted out of his body. The rest of him collapsed and began disappearing.

"We did it?" Ruby said. A tear in her eye. "WE DID IT!" She tackled Jaune and buried her face into his. "Oh my God you were so awesome."

"I bet you were too." Jaune said. His one arm rubbed her back and the other played with her hair.

"That only leaves one thing." Weiss said.

"Ozpin and everyone else are fighting Salem." Jaune said. "They should be able to handle it." Weiss called up her sister and told her the good news. Natalie teleported all five of them back to the encampments. Everyone was laying down resting, refilling supplies and eating. Nora scarfed down a whole tower of pancakes. Ruby went to town on some cookies, shoving a couple in between kisses. Blake ate some tuna straight out of a can. Weiss enjoyed a nice delicious salad. And then some of Ruby's cookies just to kick start her metabolism into replenishing her aura.

They had won. And upon replenishing they would rush to Ozpin's location to deliver any help they might need. Most likely just Grimm crowd control. And even that Avarice would probably handle as the last Grimoire. Yang woke up. Apparently since her body hadn't taken any major damage, the soldier pill just knocked her out for a few minutes. Ruby talked with her uncle, father and sister about how Jaune had saved her. But then, just as they were loading onto the airship, a Black Gate appeared.

"Looks like they didn't need us after all." Qrow said. But out from the portal came Raven and Kraken. Only, Raven was missing her left limbs and Kraken was screaming.

"Let me GO!" She broke from Raven's headlock and tried summoning a portal but Raven quickly used her remaining arm to break Kraken's Redstone pipe.

"Raven!" Tai said.

"Mom!" Yang called.

"Kraken?" Ruby joined them.

"What the hell happened?" Qrow knelt at her sister's side.

"We…we failed." Raven answered.

 **AN: Dang, remember when 3000 words was an impressive chapter? There was five 3000+ word chapters before this arc. And this makes the seventh in this arc alone. Also remember closer to the beginning when I said "I'll try to update once a week." And then a week later started posting every day. That was like, 120 days ago. This arc was fun. All the team names, combos, pay offs, even some celebration before, well, now the final fight is about to begin. Please review and favorite and check out my profile for release dates on other stories.**


	129. The Longest fight

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: In about 24 hours from when I upload this, RWBYond Vale will be over. I, want to thank you all. I don't know if I could have ever gotten motivated to do this if not for how awesome this fandom is. Now let the final battle of Remnant begin. Also, this chapter has the one and only F bomb in this entire story. It's a fitting moment.**

Chapter 129: How do you like this?

Jaune stood at the ready in the bullhead. The auditorium where the headmasters had met their end was right below them. Grimm of all kinds surrounded it. And in the middle, Salem stood in a green orb with the prone body of Ozpin. The plan was simple, teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, ARRN, CFVY, FNKI, Ao, and Kurome were to hit her with everything they got. Winter, Qrow, Taiyang, Tethys and Suna, as well as anyone else who came, would deal with the Grimm. This was it. There was no one else in the kingdoms who could keep on fighting. If they lost, Remnant would be forced to submit to Salem.

"You ready Jaune?" Ruby asked as she clutched his hand. A warm feeling washed over him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jaune answered. The two jumped out of the bullhead, followed closely by Sun, August, Coco and Flynt. The others followed behind them. They knew what they were doing. They knew that not everyone was going to make it out of here alive. But that didn't matter. Jaune had hope. It made him strong. That's why he was here. He had faith that they would succeed, no matter the cost.

They crashed through the, already partially broken, glass ceiling and landed in the foyer. Felix's body laid facedown, breathing slowly. Ironwood was in pieces. Headmistress April was pinned to a wall by a bony spear. The sight caused Jaune to gag a little but he managed to swallow it.

Salem had Ozpin in her arms. She didn't seem to pay them any mind. Ozpin's body was rapidly aging, all his years catching up to him until he was nothing but dust. She finally opened her eyes and looked at all those who stood against her.

"Welcome…huntsmen." She said. "I take it…this is the end."

"It is." Ruby dashed into her, aided by Flynt's trumpet playing on all four cylinders. Coco began laying explosive fire on her. Ren, Neptune, and Rubrum followed suit. Dust was kicked up as Yang, Blake and Weiss joined in with Ruby.

"You're stronger than last time but not by much." Salem said. "I can see why you bested Cinder." Ruby kicked her in the face then flipped around to stab her in the neck with her scythe. She followed up with a mass of green flame knocking her back and into Neon's offensive.

"Never miss a beat." Neon chanted. Salem caught her around the throat. But that opened her up to a series of stabs from Ao, Rio, Jaune and Scarlet. The four of them kept her backpedaling. Ren, Natalie and Blake teleported in to stab her in the back. But then Salem pulsed with a violent energy knocking them all in the air.

Lightning surged through her fingers as the seven flew through the air. But Ruby and Nora jumped in the way and stole it. As they channeled the lightning, Weiss created a wall of ice that smashed into the witch. Yang slid along it, guided by Kurome's strings and punched Salem in the face.

Salem took the blow with barely a budge. Then Yatsuhashi, Sage, Fox and Scarlet joined in. August flew through the air laying down an aerial assault. Rio used his heavy water to hit her in the face, and give Ruby a target. Ruby finished gathering the lightning storm and blasted Salem with it right as the water brushed against her face. Nora charged in with a hammer jab then dropped to a knee to unleash a heart storm.

Penny gave Rubrum a nod as he began charging Nora back up. Penny threw her swords at Salem and they all bounced off of her. Jaune leaped in with a lunging strike. August dropped in to assist him in close quarters. Sun planted his feet into her face. Neptune got behind her and began charging up a red blast. Jaune swung with all his strength to no avail. Ruby closed in a pillar of rock around her, further tearing up the floor.

Neptune fired his blast, knocking Salem forward with a grunt. Kessler bicycle kicked her as Neon took out her legs. Penny wrapped her swords around one arm and pulled. Kurome did the same with the other arm. Ao, Yatsuhashi, Sage, Rio, Jaune and Ruby all smashed down at her at once. Weiss summoned the armor to smash her further into the ground.

She pulsed with energy to blast them away. Lava erupted from her fingers creating monstrous constructs that distracted team FNKI and Ruby. Coco activated her semblance to lift any moveable object and picked up a collapsed pillar and threw it like a spear before blasting Salem further with her weapon.

Salem dropped to the ground and convulsed. Jaune, Weiss, Rio and Ao all blasted her with blade beams. As she blocked them, Blake, Scarlet, Sage and Yatsuhashi did the same from above. She blocked those at the same time. But then Yang slammed down on her with an explosion.

Ruby finished off the demonic construct and used its lava to attack Salem. Salem created a seismic wave. Yatsuhashi rode that wave and slammed down on her. She blocked the attack but Jaune plunged his sword into her gut but it bounced off her aura. Nora dashed in and swung full force onto her head. As she bounced up, Yang, Ren, Fox, Kessler and August all engaged her in close quarters. Wind, fire and lighting snapped from her fingers as she caught Kessler's kick and ppunched him in the leg. This, at the cost of Yang unloading her clip into the side of her head. She punched Yang away then caught Fox and August's blows, one in each hand. Ren hit her with a round-house kick and emptied his clips into her while the other two struggled to break free. Fire blasted from her eyes in an instant as Ren was blasted back.

Nora caught him and helped him on his feet. Salem smashed Fox and August into each other. Penny got up close and personal, hitting her from every conceivable angle. Rio hit her with a Hippocampi charged with Rubrum's lightning. The construct exploded and Rubrum landed an aura bomb.

Velvet created a paladin and started blasting her while the bomb engulfed her. Salem threw a bony spear at Velvet, taking out one of her canons. She flew up into the air, the streaks on her face convulsing as she gave a sinister smile. Spears launched from her body. Jaune put up a wall in a manner that would knock the first wave off course. Ruby flew in and blasted the others with a massive wave. Ruby barreled her way around the projectiles as everyone else dodged.

Jaune ran to Ruby's side as she tackled Salem to the ground. Jaune cut Salem across the cheek but the cut healed instantly. Ruby pulled him away as the combined fire of every single gun in the group unleashed their payloads. Ruby and Jaune landed in a compromising position but Ruby didn't seem to pay it any mind as she bolted up to her feet. She hand the gun off to Neon, who joined their side.

"Use this." She said.

"On it." Neon started firing the weapon's rifle while Ruby unleashed the power of the four seasons and the power of life. Jaune joined in creating canons and arrows to join in the chaos.

The stands were destroyed. The wall and connecting hallway were too. The whole thing turned into a crater. The whole place was reduced to rubble. It was enough fire power to level a city and it was all hitting her. Ren, Rubrum and Neptune confirmed that she was trying to block it and hadn't escaped. Neptune fired a massive arcing red blast. Penny fired a doom laser. Ao fired a volley of rockets. Nora fired a heart shaped lightning cloud, using the boost she had gotten from Rubrum. Rubrum switched back and forth between various elements, as did Weiss. Ren used his lotus blast. They all moved to surround her and succeeded. The fire was constant for minutes on end. Reloads happened fast and efficiently.

When everyone was done Ruby took the debris and condensed it into projectiles. Blake and Sun sent in the clones to surround and explode around her. Salem shot herself up only to be hit by a flying axe kick from August. She grabbed his foot and blasted him with fire. She blasted the ground with shockwaves like King. Fire blasted from her eyes. What wounds she did have closed up quickly. Then with a painful grunt she dropped down. Her body convulsing.

"You can't control it Salem." Rubrum said.

"Your powers are flocculating too much." Ren said.

"Too many flavors make everything lose flavor." Ao said.

"I…will…control this." Salem said. "It's not too much it's…" She flew forward in an instant. Ruby blocked her but was sent flying back. "Maybe I'll kill you first guardian."

Yang and Jaune both got between them. Salem cracked Yang in the skull with both hands. Jaune was elbowed in the face. He felt his aura plummet. The Grimm around them dispersed, and most were petrified in the presence of Ruby. Ruby rebounded and slammed into her but Salem blasted her backwards. The shockwave of the attack knocked everyone down. Ruby dodged a few punches and kicks, but each one created vacuums and shockwaves. More and more Grimm froze, died or retreated. Ruby tried flying back towards her friends but Salem grabbed her by the cape and slammed her down to the ground repeatedly. Ruby smashed her with a rock pillar, then instantly grew a tree to punch her. But Salem countered both with just brute force. She planted a boot to Ruby's ribs causing her to scream in pain. The scream escalated as Salem focused all her attention onto blasting her with lightning.

Yang ran, or more like flew, into her. Her aura supercharged, hair white and aura forming a bird as she punched Salem in the kidney. Natalie shot an exploding arrow at Salem's head giving her just enough time to teleport to Ruby and Yang and tag them. Just before being blasted in the face with a rogue strand of lightning.

Salem charged up a massive energy ball above Ruby. Weiss hit her in the back with several projectiles. Qrow, who had been clearing the Grimm in this quadrant, scooped Ruby up and ran her out of the way. Ruby squirmed out of his grip and got back to her feet. Weiss ignited her own aura bomb to prematurely detonate Salem's attack in her hand. Salem dropped to her knee again. Qrow and Ruby joined together and the two scythe wielders tag-teamed her. They flew backward to dodge a pulse of red lightning. The lightning formed a dragon and she aimed it at the pair.

"Got you, bitch." Natalie said as she teleported Nora to Ruby's scythe. She absorbed the entire blast and slammed down her hammer onto Salem. Salem slapped Nora away and dashed to Qrow, punching him in the stomach. The battle had gotten closer to where Jaune could do some good. He created light arrows to pepper Salem. Weiss did the same with her ice projectiles. But she shrugged them off.

"You want to be the next Ozpin?" Salem said punching him in the chin. "Then share his fate." She planted both hands on his chest and a green energy beam engulfed him.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang both cried out together. Jaune caught him, he was still breathing but incredibly weakly. Ruby began fighting Salem on her own to no avail before getting blasted with a pillar of purple and green flame as Salem landed her own aura bomb.

"He's fine." Jaune said. Qrow struggled onto his feet. "You should leave."

"I've got plenty of fight left in me kid." Qrow said.

"Save it for the Grimm." Jaune ordered.

"Geez…never thought ruby would go for the bossy ones."

"If anything were to happen to you on my watch she'd be very upset."

"Understood…but if I see another opening I'm taking it."

"That's fine now go help your fellow future headmasters." Weiss had saved Ruby from the pillar wand was frantically trying to patch her up alongside Blake.

Jaune got back in the swing of things. He kicked up more debris for Coco to throw since she was out of ammo. Velvet was swinging at her with a copy of Corcea Mors, Jaune felt rather flattered. Jaune, Rio, Yatsuhashi, and Weiss formed a group to continue the up close battle. She created another pair of demons to fight team SSSN and team FNKI respectively. Jaune landed a hammer strike as Rio performed a moon slice putting a gash in her arm. She punched Jaune but the blow bounced off his shield, still knocking him over. She pulsed an ice blast that froze Yatsuhashi, a fire blast that sent Weiss backwards and an electric blast sending Rio skyward.

"No." She said grabbing her stomach. "Shut up." She whispered. She rubbed her eyes and Jaune took the opportunity to stab at her again. But this time she caught his wrist and blasted him with that same energy beam. He blocked a lot of it with his shield but was still barely left standing. Iris bashed her head with her axe, finally getting her turn. She flipped over to the saw to cut her and the weapon grinded against her skin. August and Ren did a duel palm strike.

"How do you like this?" Coco through a block of stone at Salem but it powderized instantly.

"Why are you still here?" Salem said. She pulsed with a pillar of lightning to knock her current challengers back. Coco swung her purse at Salem but the witch caught it. A bone spear appeared at her finger tips.

"Coco! Run!" Jaune yelled. He started running towards them but Salem grabbed Coco's wrist and stabbed her through the stomach. Coco's eyes went wide.

"So confident." Salem pulled out. "You think you can overcome anything if you just hit it hard enough. Coco swung at her with her purse again. But this time the purse broke and several folded up pieces fell to the ground. Salem hit her in the leg with a fireball dropping her. Everyone rushed her at once. But she summoned another lightning dragon and blasted them all away. Except Nora who she deliberately missed so she could throw a boulder into her.

"Shut up." Coco groaned.

"I have use of that kind of power…or I did until I became God." Salem gloated.

"Keep talking asshole."

"See, that's the spirit." Salem tried blasting Coco but Yatsuhashi arrived to throw her out of the way and take the blast. But it was too strong for him and Coco still got hit. Coco landed in a bloody thud.

"No!" Velvet cried. She dropped down beside Coco and started to perform first aid.

"Hmmm, I was sure I would have killed them both." Salem said.

"Guess again." Yatsuhashi said. His left arm was bloody from the blast."

"Ah, the living embodiment of a guardian statue." Salem gloated. "I wonder what's more broken, your spirit or her body."

"Fuck you." He said.

"Her body it is." He swung at her and the sword shattered on her shoulder. She caught a piece of it. "Or perhaps equally broken." She did a moon slice, just with that small piece and stabbed it into his shoulder. She squeezed him around the neck and he became a statue like his semblance. The bronze statue then melted under her touch. "Now to finish her."

"YOU MONSTER!" Velvet cried. She constructed Weiss' armored knight and attacked Salem with it. Blake, Fox, Scarlet and Sun joined in as a new group of melee fighters.

"And you're even worse than Felix." She taunted. "You're less than a copycat, you're a fraud. Every movement is stolen from those you watched. Are you so unconfident in yourself that you literally have to project others into yourself?" She flew at Velvet, shattering her construct and stomping Coco's head. She grabbed her by the ears and slammed her into the ground. Tears rolled down Velvet's cheeks. She looked to make sure Coco was dead and smiled.

"Leave her alone." Fox said. He punched her put she grabbed his fist and started squeezing.

"Look, you're even crying now." Salem taunted. Without even looking she blasted Fox with a shockwave punch. "It's pathetic." She grabbed Velvet's box and crushed it with one hand. "A destroyed weapon, the ultimate sign of a shattered will. She flipped Velvet over. Her hand covered in a green energy.

She swung, but Ruby made it just in time to save Velvet. Or at least most of it. Velvet's feet were severed. Sun, August, Neon and Iris formed the next group. Jaune joined Ruby and worked fast to carterize the wound.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Ruby cried.

"It's…not…your…fault." Velvet said in between breaths. "She's right."

"Ruby, she knows all about us." Jaune said. "Our semblance, what it's tied into, it's… It's just like what Glas was saying all that time ago. She wants you to watch yourself fail."

"I know." Ruby said resolutely. Another shriek of pain rang out. Fox's gloves shattered and he was hit with a sonic blast that made his ears bleed. "Stay out of this please." She ran at Salem.

"You know I can't!" Jaune shouted. He dropped to his knees as Fox was barely saved by Ruby. She summoned an entire forest as Salem summoned a large demon. Weiss summoned Chrome to battle said demon and as the construct tumbled Yang finished it off.

Iris swung at Salem with her guitar but the weapon broke. Salem didn't even bother to gloat as she slammed the guitarist to the ground and kicked her. Flynt surrounded her as Neon bounced around the sonic waves. She grabbed Neon by the tail and slammed her into all four Flynt's.

"Your trumpet playing sucks." She shot out. She slammed Neon to the ground and uppercut Flynt into the air. "And no one to appreciate your so called genius. It's a wonder you have any friends." She flew up into the air still holding Neon's tail as she prepared to slam Flynt down. Ruby caught him and dodged Salem's attack. Salem body slammed Neon, shattering her aura. Kessler kicked her in the face and began to tap her with his drumsticks. She caught both of them and snapped them between her fingers. A spike appeared under her foot as she kicked the drummer in the chest. Kessler was knocked out, but the wound was non-fatal, thanks to some glyph manipulation by Weiss. Ruby got both members out before Salem could lay the finishing blow.

"Take this." Yang said as she pounded on Salem. Salem was forced back from the tremendous power. That, coupled with Neptune's range with his spear, Scarlet's skills and Blake's agility made for an effective team.

"How can you hope to beat me if you're so busy saving your friends?" Salem called out. She blasted the four with gravity beams and charged Ruby.

"Because that's what heroes do." Ruby said. "We save as many people as we can. We might not save all of them but at least we try!" Salem winced as her forehead started pulsing.

"Not again." Salem said. Jaune took a swing at her cutting her cape. She retreated to where Flynt was picking himself up. He blasted her with all his lungs could give but she grabbed the trumpet sending him flying into Weiss; arms as his weapon broke into pieces. Salem clutched her head again, the red eye markings blinking rapidly.

She regained her composure after a second as Blake slashed her back. She tried backhanding the Faunas but hit an acidic clone instead. Salem stomped her foot creating another earthquake that knocked everyone off their feet except Ruby and August who were in the air. Salem called lightning from the sky to strike at the huntsmen that remained.

"That's Cinder's power!" Ruby yelled as she tackled Salem again. Scarlet slid in above her and swung at her throat. His sword broke in two as he followed through the swing and was struck by lightning, shattering his aura as she blasted him with a lightning ball. Ruby dragged him away before he could be hit again.

"Cinder failed to kill you and I couldn't let that power go to waste." Salem defended.

"She trusted you!"

"I trusted her!" Salem called back. Her hand went back to her head. She waved her hand and created a stone giant demon. The sound of thunder rang through the sky as Nora, Ren and Penny began fighting it.

Salem slammed up at Ruby and slammed her back down. Jaune joined her side and rapidly slashed away at Salem. He didn't try to take her blows directly. That would be suicide. Hammer and nail combo, chainsaw, shield, drill, canon, anything to hit her and deflect blows. August joined his side, slashing her in the chest with his swords. Natalie teleported in to kick her. She erupted in a pillar of fire. Ao slashed the pillar away and began batting away at her solo.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." He said.

"Don't act like you actually care about these people." Salem taunted. Sun joined in but was quickly batted aside. Salem switched techniques. She created wind scalpels with her hands and began jabbing at Ao. She kicked him back and covered him in a black goo.

"What the…" He started screaming as his aura drained.

"So much power…this is what I needed to savor the balance. The lack of other maidens is making my body inconsistent." Blake slashed the goo away as Ao dropped to the ground. Salem easily dodged and blocked Blake's swings. She dodged one and manipulated the earth under her feet. Blake began tumbling to the ground while Salem prepared another energy blast. Sun tackled her away and took the blow.

"Blake get up." He said as the blast pushed him far away. Once again Jaune ran towards her but she was already elsewhere. She was on top of Sun.

"You thought you could serve as a foundation for the future of your kind." Salem chided. "But this Sun is going to set right now." Ruby got there just in time to stop the blast of energy. "You're pissing me off!" She waved her hand and a wave of rocks went to Ruby.

"Feeling's mutual." She caught all the rocks and threw them back. Salem backed off a little bit.

"That's it. Everyone dies NOW!" arcs of purple green and red arced off her colliding with everyone. Each time it hit Jaune he felt his aura being ripped from him. Energy gathered in a giant black ball. She threw it at the entire group. Ruby tried pushing it back.

"Everyone get out of here!" She screamed. Jaune was joined by Weiss as they both created giant knights to assist Ruby.

"You are not doing this alone you dolt." Weiss chastised.

"We're with you to the end of the line." Jaune said. The quicker characters were getting the wounded or defenseless out of the area. Grimm still covered one side, where the commanders were fighting and holding a line to keep them from interfering. Though there were stragglers. Most of them dealt with by team ARRN.

"But I can't…I can't lose you." Ruby cried.

"Rose, Arc and Schnee!" Ao called out. "It's dinner time!" He jumped into the blast and it started getting smaller.

"How is he even still standing?" Salem cursed.

"Sharks are the most dynamic, perfect predators in the world. And they eat anything they can fit their mouths around." Ao's voice came from the energy. Ruby successfully pushed the energy ball away. Ao dropped from it, his outfit torn and tattered as he dropped carelessly to the ground. Salem dodged the blast before it hit her.

Weiss boosted Jaune above her and covered him in a time dilation. Ruby hovered next to him. The two swung together to slam her down to the ground creating a crater. Blake swung at her the instant she hit the ground but was caught around the throat.

"And you, Adam's little pet. Jaune and Ruby landed and Ruby dashed towards her. Salem arced lightning through her fingers and Ruby struggled to block it. "You should have stuck with what you know best." Blake swung her sword but it broke on impact. "And ran away." Blake was choking. She tried to get out but was always ripped back into place. Salem's grip was too great.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yang exploded. Her white raven form covered a large area as she flew into Salem. The explosion freed both Ruby and Blake, albeit with the latter's aura being shattered. Yang was forcing Salem back all on her own. But Salem recomposed and held her ground after a minute, blocking all the punches. Rio stabbed at her but was thrown back by a blast of lightning and a powerful wind blew August away. Salem threw Yang at Sage who had finally returned from fighting a bunch of Grimm. He stabbed at Salem, surrounding himself in his aura. The blade, bit by bit, started breaking.

"Your semblance is like Ozpin's." Salem said. "I already have power over time. Want to see what all those rewinds you're trying to do feel in reverse?" In a green flash, Sage's sword broke into pieces and he looked extremely dehydrated. He looked like an old man now and was callously tossed aside. Before Salem could finish him, Yang sprung back and unleashed a round into her face. She gathered all her aura into a single punch and landed it in Salem's forehead. Yang's mechanical arm shattered but blood ran down Salem's face.

"Take that…you smug c…" Yang was cut off by a chop to her throat. The red markings on Salem's face had disappeared.

"How dare you!" Salem said. "You, dumb bimbo. What did you do to me?" She was furious as she mercilessly pounded on Yang. Yang tried fighting back with her one arm but her gauntlet shattered. Yang was spitting teeth and beaten bloody until she lost consciousness in Ruby's arms as she saved her.

"YANG!" Kurome said, wrapping her strings around Salem. Salem pulled on them and kicked her in the chest, ripping them from her hands.

"You think she would replace your sister. Please, she can't even help her own." She smacked Kurome with a white spear, cutting her leg and then cutting her back side. Ao hugged Salem's back and fired all his rockets. "Seriously, what the hell is your deal?" Ao exploded all his aura into a bomb. He fell down backwards next to Kurome and began muttering something to her as she slapped his hand away. Salem's eyes darted to who was left.

She appeared behind Rubrum and hit the base of his neck with a lightning tipped finger. His body began convulsing as she stomped on his spine. August flew into him but with a gravity powered blast he was sent skyward. Natalie teleported in to save Rubrum but Salem caught her and in an instance engulfed her with flames.

"Natalie!" Rio screamed.

"Rubrum!" Cried Penny.

"A pair so weak I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." Rio summoned the Poseidon construct and smashed into her. Penny blasted her with a full powered shot. Salem evaporated the water and blocked the laser. Natalie and Rubrum were teleported away but Rubrum was still convulsing. "And it'll be a while before the bird is able to get past all the storms and Grimm up there. And only after he breaks from my gravity bomb."

"He will." Rio said. Salem dashed at him. Her hand converted into a Draco spear as she cut his hand off. He dropped to the ground in pain.

"Finally, I've been trying to do this the whole damn fight." She went to uppercut him but Penny got in the way, pushing him down. Penny was ripped apart by the blow. Her eyes dialed back. "The little girl that wanted to be human. Well, nothing is more human than dying." She went to strike at Penny's core. Jaune and Ruby finally reached her in her stance. The red eye opened and then, something unexpected happened.

"Hit her now Argentware!" Avarice called. Salem began convulsing wildly. Avarice's image was projected through the Eye of Truth. "I've been messing with her body this whole time but I finally have control!"

"Do it now Ruby." Ozpin said. "We're all counting on you."

"Shut up, damn you!" She screamed. Jaune was slicing away at her. Her aura broke. She ripped the eye of truth out of her forehead, silencing them. "I should have known it was a trick." She flipped Jaune on his back and shattered his sword under her foot and pierced his body with her spear. "Weakling!" She screamed.

"True." Jaune said.

"Why do you even bother?"

"Because that's what humans do." Jaune said resolutely.

"Die."

"How do you like this?" He swung what was left of Corcea Mors and cut off her hand. He was blasted by lightning after that. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Ruby's screams.

"JAUNE!" And then a brilliant white light.

 **AN: God too many characters even for me to keep track of. Honestly, that was the only reason for the 'demons' she kept summoning and for the Grimm to be around either watching or battling those outside. So if you wonder, where was this person at this time? That's the answer. And even then, longest chapter yet by four words if you cut out the authors notes on this and chapter 125. Wasn't expecting that honestly. Leave a review and I'll see you in the last chapter of RWBYond Vale.**


	130. Jesus this went 130 chapters

RWBYond: The Veil

 **AN: So a few things, this is the end. There was some stuff cut out of last chapter. Namely there was a Nora and Ren scene that followed the same formula. I admit, I wrapped up quickly after I hit 4600 words. I'm sorry, but I didn't have any ideas for Ren. I did for Nora but that made it into the beginning of this chapter.**

Chapter 130: Is it over?

Yang dazed in and out of consciousness. She hurt everywhere. She hurt so much. She had never been in so much physical pain in her life. There was a blast of white light.

"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed.

"Come on stay with me." Ren's voice said.

"Oh my God Yang." Nora said.

"What…what happened." Her father said.

"It's still happening." Weiss said.

Yang could hear Avarice's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Weiss and Winter's glyphs were sounding off all over the place.

"It's okay pumpkin…daddy's got you." He said. She felt lifted off the ground.

"You both want to live up to a legacy of failure?" Salem said. Shockwaves blasted the whole world. Yang was thrown to the ground.

"Tai." Tethys said.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed.

"You've failed them Argentware." Salem said. "Even though they still breathe, when you die so will they." The sound of Nora's hammer echoed in the distance.

"I'm back." August said. "But my arms broken…again."

"Help me get these two out of here." Her father said.

"So much energy to give to others." Salem said. "You've been quite the nuisance. But lightning is my specialty too. I guess it's common for those of royal blood."

"She's draining that Nora kid." Suna said.

"I know." Tethys said. The sound of running water carried over.

"Let her go." Ren said. He then grunted in pain.

"I thought someone with eyes like yours would be the first to see the futility of this." Salem chastised. Yang was flown back again. She was like a ragdoll. Just drifting in the wind of a battle she couldn't fight in or see.

"People with good eyes see through bull shit." Avarice's voice said.

"Get out of my head!" Salem screamed. "All of you…Avarice…. Ozpin…. King...ahhhh!"

"I won't let you destroy anymore!" Ruby's voice said but there was something otherworldly about it. Yang went from seeing nothing but darkness to nothing but light as she blacked out from pain again.

When she awoke, there were tubes all over her body. A large medical unit stood next to her. Dawn was applying her semblance to many around the battlefield. In the middle of it, Ruby stood on her hands and knees. A pile of dust around her.

"Why?" Ruby said. "I don't understand."

"What the hell happened?" Qrow said.

"There was that blinding light and then…this." Tai said.

"I…I don't get it." Ruby continued muttering.

"What don't you get?" Tai said.

"She died with a smile on her face." Ruby said. "After all that, and she was pleased with herself." Ruby fiddled with the shattered pieces of her scythe.

"She was just crazy." Qrow said.

Yang looked to her side. A body bag had been prepared for Coco. But only one body bag? Yatsuhashi didn't leave a body, sure. But did that mean. She looked to her side. Blake was laying nestled in some blankets. Bandages wrapped around her entire torso. Weiss sat up next to her, bandages wrapped around her as well.

Sun was limping around, helping with medical supplies. Sage was drinking a strange liquid out of a bag. His face seemed to be older than it had been before. Yang had a vague memory of him saving her when she was being beaten. Neptune seemed relatively unscathed. He was gathering weapon parts and organizing them. Apparently no one was left with functioning weapons. Scarlet was running around passing out food to everyone. He gave Yang a burger.

"Best we can do." He said.

"Thanks." Yang scarfed down the burger. "So what did I miss?"

"Just more of the same." Weiss said. "Ruby killed her…somehow."

"Is it over?"

"The whole world saw what we were able to do." Weiss said. "I suppose so." Yang tried to get up. "What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Going to congratulate my sister." Yang said.

"No you're not." Blake said half asleep. "You're not moving until Dawn gives you the go ahead."

"Damn." Yang said.

"Thank God." Nora beamed. She had a dust battery hooked up to her, replenishing her power. "Penny's like a sister you see…we both run on electricity."

"We'll have her back on her feet in no time." Winter said.

"Glad to hear it." Ren said. Next to them was Jaune in a similar situation to Yang. A large ship landed. Team JNPR started loading up on it.

"No!" Iris cried. "My baby."

"It's ok Iris." Kessler said.

"Yeah don't be such a baby." Neon said.

"Stop…I must grieve." Iris wept over the broken bits of weaponry. The earth started shaking.

"Get a move on we only have a few more minutes." Tethys said. Rio was next to him nursing his severed hand. "Well, son…you're one more step away from being a pirate."

"Ha, ha." Natalie was in a medical pod with burn marks.

"She'll be okay." August said.

"It's not her I'm worried about." Rio said. "Doctor said that Rubrum will never walk again. That blow severed his nerve." Weiss caught Yang up on the shape everyone was in. Velvet was wheel chaired onto the aircraft. Fox had padding in his ears. Yang, Jaune, and Sage were next on the craft. Followed systematically by the rest.

"Yang." Ruby said weakly.

"I'm proud of you…but how?"

"I don't know." Ruby said. "It's like…all the things she did to you and everyone else wouldn't work on me." Yang clutched her hand.

"Then I'll get to the bottom of this." She said firmly.

"Look!" Neon said. Below them, the whole valley became engulfed in massive dust crystals.

"What the hell?" Flynt said.

"It happened last time the Hecatonchires was completely slain too." Qrow said. "Every time actually. No one knows why…but Ozpin's guess is that it has to do with both dust and the Hecatonchires came from one being once upon a time."

"Ruby." Yang said. "I'm…I'm going to become an Arbiter."

"What?" Tears started forming in her eyes. "No…no, no, don't leave me." She gave her a hug.

"I won't…not for a while." Yang said. "But there's too many mysteries in this world. And…it's the only way I know I can protect you from anything else that might come."

"But you can't!"

"Ruby!" Her eyes went red. "You have your own life to live. You said so yourself. Don't worry about me." She looked to the others. "With a little convincing, I won't be alone."

"Please…just…keep in touch." Ruby cried.

"I won't abandon you like my mother abandoned me." Yang said. "I'm not that kind of person. Now…don't you have a prince charming to wake up." Ruby blushed.

"He…he cut off her hand you know…even when his sword was broken." Ruby said fiddling with her skirt.

"Geez you are something else." Yang said. "I'm going to visit you often enough and if I EVER walk in on you…" Ruby's body turned red as she ran to where JNPR was. Yang closed her eyes and got her rest.

Weeks went by. Reconstruction started. Sage, Ruby and Kraken led it for the most part. A lot of the higher ups had a big long council meeting about the future of Remnant. Then there was a big party for those involved at Weiss' mansion. Weiss and team FNKI played. Ruby even did a power rock ballet. But she mostly just danced with Jaune. Sometimes Weiss and sometimes Penny to help her break in her new body.

Yang danced with Blake, Neon, Sage, Neptune and a couple other people. Apparently Ao and Kurome skipped out on the party and returned to Menagerie to help rebuild there. Yang wished them the best of luck.

Yang and Weiss discussed what was happening. Just like the end of the Great War, just like Thurston said, Grimm sightings had become extremely rare. But they would undoubtedly come back as the cycle repeated itself. Qrow was made the new headmaster of Beacon. Winter took over Atlas Academy and helped finish the transition back to Mantle. Suna took over Shade and Tethys took over Haven. Felix survived. But his aura never recovered. So he ran for governor and won in the biggest landslide in Vacuo history.

The White Fang resolved. And rebranded itself into something entirely new. The Faunas Brotherhood. Sun and Blake instantly became leaders in the organization. And they were determined to stay together.

Rubrum was confined to a wheel chair. But that didn't stop him. Especially when Ruby was the one talking to him about…modifications. He stayed with Penny, who never lost interest in becoming fully human but had learned the merits of her current form. They joined Atlas Academy as teachers. Many people were offered teaching positions actually.

Nora, Ren, Tai, and Reese Chloris joined Beacon to fill in for Port and Goodwitch's roles. Dr. Oobleck was the only teacher that had survived…goody. It was fitting that it took three people to cover Goodwitch's duties. Rio, Arslan, and Natalie joined the staff at Haven. Dew Gale, Sage, Sun and Neptune joined the Shade Academy staff. Penny, Ciel, Nile, Rubrum and Flynt became the Atlas staff after every one of its professors had died throughout the war.

A fifth kingdom was founded in what used to be the Lost Kingdom. The kingdom became known as Dragna. And the academy was Arbiter Academy. Headmistress Raven Branwen, sporting her new left limbs had made sure it would happen. Mostly to alleviate the number of refugees scattered in the war. Kraken, Taijitu (who had also survived), were joined by those who wished to become Arbiters. Yang turned down the teaching position in favor of being their go-to field agent, codename: Ursa. August and Scarlet also joined and became Griffon and Beowulf respectively.

Weiss had taken over the SDC. And her first act had been to set up mining operations at the site of Salem's defeat. She had a lot on her plate. But with so many powerful allies all over Remnant, she was confident that things would get done.

Jaune was moving back home. Much to Ruby's dismay. Tai was to move to Vale. That left Ruby in her childhood home, the home her ancestors built all alone. Jaune promised to move in when they have more time to go on real dates. Plus, it had been too long since he'd seen his family.

But Ruby wouldn't be alone. Nora, Ren and Blake all offered to move in with her. Ruby accepted their offer. Yang would always have a place too, but she wanted to keep herself busy with missions. Blake said that staying with Ruby would only happen for as long as Sun was too busy for dating. Ruby was pleased with that answer. Nora and Ren also said that when Jaune is ready to move in they'd find their own place, together mind you. Yang assumed Jaune's position was more of an issue with her family rather than his, but she wasn't going to tell Ruby that. She'd probably beat up their father and uncle if she found out they were putting a hold on that.

After the party, they all watched the sunrise on a new day and a new age. One that they were going to make better. One that Yang was going to do everything in her Arbiter power to maintain. And leading them would be Ruby. She sat next to Jaune and Weiss. On Weiss' other side Yang sat, then Blake, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage. And to Jaune's right was Ren, then Nora, Penny, Rubrum, Rio, Natalie and August. The new headmasters and other assorted individuals stood behind them as they would.

As the sun rose, Yang squeezed Weiss and Blake's hands. And it carried on through the row. And just as the sun was in full view. Ruby turned over to Jaune and gave him the warmest kiss she had probably ever given anyone. And then…they all got up and went their separate ways.

 **AN: The End. I…I think I'm going to cry…in pain because my fingers hurt after doing this, last chapter and two STRQ rewrites all in one sitting. So this song is over but the story never ends. All the vagueness about why Ruby was able to kill Salem will come into play in RWBYond: War, coming October 14** **th** **. But before that RWBYond: Happily, Ever After will bridge the gap between this and War. That's coming September 1** **st** **. But, don't miss me. I will still be posting something every day. Check out my profile for the full schedule, and to vote for your favorite fight in this story. And don't miss RWBYond: Destiny, the story of Cinder Fall. Please, everyone, review this story. Especially you DeltaL my first follower on this story. And if you want, re-read it, add it to your favorites, and tell your friends.**


	131. RWBYond War is up now

RWBYond War

 **Announcement: This is being posted again to both RWBYond Vale. This is the announcement and teaser for RWBYond War. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me. RWBYond War has officially begun. I'm super excited to bring you all the next installment of the RWBYond-verse. Also, this is written in a way like I'm describing a trailer.**

Chapter 0: All Who Follow

From the Writer of RWBYond Vale and RWBYond Happily Ever After.

"Ruby Rose." A mechanical voice says.

An image of an older Ruby with her cape blowing in a winter breeze and her hood up as she looks at two kids, dirtied and exhausted out in the woods.

"You changed the world." The same voice says.

"It has been four years since the death of the Witch Salem and the end of the Grimm War." A reporter says.

"There's no taking that away from you." The voice says. "But you forgot the most important lesson of your life."

An image of Weiss in an elevator with Penny.

Blake slipping along a roof top.

Yang riding her motorcycle around Vale.

"Heroes die."

Nora and Ren are ambushed out in the snow by an armored figure.

"And I'M going to be the one to do it!" The mechanical voice raises.

Jaune fights this same armored figure in a house.

"I'm going to remind you…" The voice says.

The armored figure shoots Ren in the chest.

"that all your pretty words…"

Ruby and Jaune sit in a bed together.

"and good deeds…"

Ruby unties a man in a dimly lit factory.

"all the hope you've brought to the world…"

A blond girl uses a power to lift up rocks and hurl them at Yang.

"Is a lie!"

Blake clashes blades with Adam.

Penny swings her swords at a woman with pink hair that's firing lasers.

Ruby, in the same room where she untied the man, with an unconscious guy in a denim jacket on the floor, is separated from a bunch of guys with guns. One of them is the armored figure from before.

"I used to believe in you." The voice says.

The armored figure slaps Weiss, who's tied to a chair.

"You make the world believe that we can change, and that peace can be achieved."

The armored figure puts his hand on Cinder's cell block and activates the seals, bringing Cinder to her knees.

"But that's naïve." The voice says.

"I know your moves before you do, I know how you think!" The armored figure says, it's the same voice that's been narrating.

Ruby fights a man, the same man seen unconscious earlier. He's using fireballs and Ruby is blocking them with ease.

"And tonight, you're going to be beaten…"

The blonde girl causes an explosion that engulfs Yang.

"And broken…"

The armored figure stands over Nora's unconscious body.

"How many bones will you break?" Tobi says. "How many lives will you ruin for what you call justice?"

"As many as I have to." Ruby says.

Ruby slams the denim wearing man to the ground.

"And when you lay with blood on your face at my feet…" The armored man's voice says.

He stands over Ruby, laying on her back.

"I'm going to look into your eyes…"

He kneels down to her, placing a gun to her side.

"I'm going to know that I'm the one who beat you…"

Jaune slams the figure through the wall in the same action scene we saw before.

"Death will come to all who follow you." Tobi says eerily.

The armored man fires his gun into Ruby with a loud BANG!

"And then I'll put you out of your misery." The armored voice finishes.

 **RWBYond War**

 **Available to read now!**


End file.
